


Chains

by KatrinaRice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 24/7, 24/7 Dynamic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Breath Control, CBT, Consensual BDSM, Degradation, Dom/sub, Dominant Erwin Smith, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Master/Slave, Mental bondage, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Erwin Smith, Power Play, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), TPE, Top Erwin Smith, Total Power Exchange, Verbal Humiliation, but also a lot of romance and fluff, extreme play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 236,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaRice/pseuds/KatrinaRice
Summary: Their relationship wasn’t a normal one – this is what Levi would say about the bond he shared with Erwin, if you asked him. He wouldn’t be referring to the fact that each romantic involvement had its individual qualities and was – in some ways – always one of a kind. Levi would be talking about the fact that Erwin was not only his caring partner – but also his Master.





	1. Chapter 1

If you asked Levi what kind of relationship he had with Erwin, he would probably just tell you that it was not an ordinary one. The rest of it you would have to figure out for yourself, as Levi Ackerman was not a man of many words. He was, however, a man of many emotions – even if not everybody around him could tell. And Levi liked to keep it this way. Because being labelled as the weird, grumpy and rather quiet guy, who kept to himself, and with whom you could not even talk easily about the weather, saved you from such meaningless bullshit conversations. Levi hated most of human interactions and he truly despised small talk. The funny thing is: The first exchange of words between Erwin and Levi had been nothing _but_ small talk – if you could even call it _that_.

He remembers it now as he walks down the lanes of the park where they met more than two years ago on a boring Sunday afternoon. 

Levi had just wanted to go out and have a bit of fresh air. The argument with his boyfriend Klaus, whose face he cannot even remember clearly now, had caused him to wander around the city aimlessly for hours until he found himself in said natural recreational area of the town. Erwin on the other hand had a clear goal that day. He was on his way to a late lunch with his mother. Or at least this is what he told Levi when their paths crossed. And when that happened, Levi felt as if lightning had struck him. The second the raven haired spotted the blond man wearing a very fine suit that practically screamed “handsome motherfucking gentleman bastard” at your face, he fell for him. Hard. 

Now here is the thing: Levi had always liked his men to be quite tall and blond with shiny blue eyes – but all of his ex-boyfriends, short affairs and teenage crushes could not compare to the stranger in the park. When he looked into Erwin’s sapphires for the very first time he felt like he could drown in this beautiful ocean and die a happy man. And there was more, for he felt a sudden pang of soothing familiarity shoot through every particle of his body – and for a few seconds he felt as if he had known the man standing before him, smiling at him, all of his life. 

The peculiar feeling passed quickly – his fascination with the stranger did not. And when the man explained that he had gotten lost on his way to the mentioned meeting, as he had just moved to town, Levi was not able to answer straight away. He was too busy studying those wonderful rosy lips that moved elegantly while the man spoke with a melodic deep voice. And when he finally did answer, Levi merely blurted out the desired directions and the man, who gave him another bright smile, was on his way.

Levi called himself an idiot afterwards, because he could not stop thinking about the guy in the navy blue suit whose name he didn’t event know. For once in his life he told himself that he should have indulged in this annoying superficial talk about everything and nothing with strangers. He could have asked the man where he was originally from, if he liked the city – if he needed someone to show him around. And while beating himself up about this he realised something very important: He needed to get rid of Klaus. He was sick of Klaus. He would have erased their whole relationship of three months for just one more chance to talk with the blond stranger. And so he went home, found Klaus sprawled across his couch and simply told him – that it’s over.

The other man – Levi is pretty sure right now that he had indeed blond hair as well – was shocked, of course, and he was angry, and he was cursing – not as bad as Levi, but still a lot – and then he left, telling Levi that he was completely fucked up in the head. And maybe…. Maybe he was right, Levi thinks now. Because no normal person would have gone back to the park, hoping that maybe some kind of higher power was kind enough to let him meet the man who looked like a Greek god again.

All Levi wanted was another look. He wasn’t hoping for a flirt or another conversation. Just one more look into those beautiful eyes. He didn’t know why – and he still doesn’t – what exactly made him go back, what made him believe that another encounter with the stranger would help him sort his life out. He just knew he did. And so his legs carried him back there. 

He started off with lazy strolls and then convinced his best friend Furlan to go running with him there from time to time, always scanning the area for the stranger. Then he started studying in the green surroundings, turning yellow and orange and then finally brown, choosing a different bench everyday – until he probably had sat on every existing one in the park. And still there was no trace of the tall blond man. When all the leaves finally were dead and left the trees creepily naked – and Furlan started calling him a stupid idiot for still going back to that park – Levi, with a heavy heart, decided on one final visit. One last chance to meet the nameless stranger.

If he is being honest now: He did not believe it would work out. But it did.

As he couldn’t take the cold anymore, he packed away his books to leave the grounds once and for all, shooting a final glance down the main alley of the park. When he turned around to proceed to the bus stop, the man was suddenly standing right in front him, his big, manly stature highlighted by one of the many lanterns – as if he was some fucking angel. This time the man wasn’t smiling. He was grinning, his eyes fixed on Levi as if he had been waiting for him to finally spot him. It was a confident grin. Some might have even called it smug. 

“Good evening,” he greeted him, his voice once again deep and somewhat soothing, and Levi couldn’t suppress a shudder.

“Hello,” he answered, trying to sound confident (and failing slightly), not breaking the eye contact.

“Don’t we know each other…?” the blond mused and took a step towards Levi closing the distance between them. It really wasn’t a question – it was a statement. Words uttered to let the other know: I remember you. And Levi would have never admitted that his heart skipped a beat at that. He studied the man, his high cheekbones that made the term “aristocratic” pop up in his head, the strong jawline that highlighted his masculinity. The bushy eyebrows which were of that light colour like his hair, styled in an undercut just like Levi’s and parted neatly to the left side of his head. 

The stranger towered over Levi, almost like a giant – and fuck, did the smaller man enjoy their size difference. But there was also another gap between them, he noticed, staring at the man’s face for a time that felt like eternity. The blond, wearing an elegant dark green coat today, wasn’t what Levi would call a shitty fucking geezer at the brink of yet another heart attack. Hell, he wouldn’t even call him _old_ – but he had definitely seen _a lot_ more days then Levi. 

“How do you like the town so far?” Levi asked him, surprised at how confident he sounded despite the fact that his mind was racing like a formula 1 car and he had no idea what he was actually doing anymore. He _had_ reached his goal: He had seen the man again. This is what he had wanted, wasn’t it? And yes, it had sparked something in him. Something he could not yet truthfully explain. It was a strange, yet pleasing sort of energy that maybe could indeed refuel his empty life-tank. So it would have been time to turn around and walk away and think about it, or to simply let it all go. But Levi didn’t. He just continued staring at the man – who completely ignored his question.

“You’re practically shivering from the cold,” he remarked in a friendly tone. “How about we get you some coffee?”

“I don’t drink that shit,” Levi blurted out, just like he had blurted out the directions the first time they had met, without thinking.

“Well, then what _kind_ of hot beverages _do_ you drink?” the man asked completely untouched by Levi’s blunt remark.

“I enjoy tea.”

“Then let’s get you some tea.”

They did not talk on their short way to the small café situated at one of the main entrances of the park, right next to the bus stop, Levi’s initial target just a few minutes ago, now completely forgotten. The venue was a cozy one, and there weren’t many guests around which made Levi feel glad. He hated crowded places. 

Blondie, as Levi began calling him in his thoughts, ordered a simple black coffee. Levi went for the green tea they offered. And when the waitress left their table at the huge windows, offering a view over the whole of the park, the man finally spoke again. “I know what you have been up to,” he said a little amused.

“What do you mean?” Levi asked as innocently as possible, frantically analysing the situation, and asking himself, whether the man, whose name he still did not know, had actually figured out _exactly_ what Levi had been up to today.

Again the man ignored his question, but seemed to pick up on Levi's thoughts, for he introduced himself. “I’m Erwin Smith. Would you mind telling me who I am buying tea for today?”

Levi wanted to call him a smug bastard. Instead he said: “My name is Levi. Levi Ackerman.”

“Levi…,” Erwin murmured, leaning back in his chair and fixing his gaze upon his companion. And Levi had to admit that he liked the way his name sounded when Erwin uttered it. “It must have been really freezing out there all this time. How did you manage to endure it?” Smith was teasing.

“You blind or something? I’m wearing a thick coat.” 

Erwin chuckled, his eyes still on Levi’s. He didn’t speak for a while, he simply stared at him, and with each passing second Levi grew more nervous. Maybe it was because of those blue eyes. The ocean had suddenly transformed into ice and Erwin’s stare, now even coupled with a diabolical grin, was growing intimidating. And that was a surprise: Levi could not remember the last time he felt _intimidated_ by someone. Usually he was the one frightening people just by looking at them with his daily, slightly annoyed expression his second best friend Isabel liked to call a “resting bitch face.”

The waitress served their drinks and quickly left the table. The man, _Erwin_ , took a sip of his coffee and then, still grinning, addressed Levi again – and dropped the bomb. “I know that you have been coming back to this park almost every single day after our first meeting that Sunday. I know that you have been looking for me.” Erwin’s voice was cool, like the calm before a storm. And shit – Levi did not know how to respond to that. He had been caught red handed, had not fucking expected it, and all he wanted to know was: how? How – _the fuck_ – did Erwin know? 

Once again it seemed like the older man was reading his thoughts. “Do you see the place over there?” he asked, pointing towards the row of red bricked buildings at the other end of the park, now only visible due to the illumination of the modern constructions, which Levi had passed so many times during the past weeks. The buildings accommodated various businesses: doctor’s practices, tax consultants, a pharmacy and many more. “I work there,” Erwin explained without telling Levi what kind of businessman he was and continued without giving the younger male the opportunity to say something – not that Levi was about to do so. He was still dumbfounded. “I have a beautiful view of the park from my desk, you know. I can see everything that is happening on the main lanes, especially now since the leaves have fallen off the trees. And since I am into guys…” – Levi had to swallow upon this confession spoken with such playful ease – “…I couldn’t help but notice a certain handsome young gentleman – _you_ – frequenting the grounds and staring at any blond man in elegant attire walking past him, hoping it would be the man he met on that fateful Sunday.”

One thing was sure, Levi thought: Erwin Smith was full of himself. He was a cocky bastard that was probably jerking off to his own reflection in the mirror. Levi should have been repulsed, and he should have told that Erwin guy to piss off and fuck himself with a shit laced boot on the toilet. But he didn’t. Not really.

“You are full of shit,” was the beginning of his denial, as he finally regained his ability to speak. “This is my favourite park and I have been visiting it long before I met you.”

Erwin chuckled again, taking yet another sip of his coffee. “ _You_ are full of shit”, he then countered, his lips forming a devilish grin that sent electrical impulses down Levi’s spine for whatever reason.

“And how would you know that?” Levi bit back, also regaining some of his usual confidence, now that he had to fight to keep up his lie. “Since you have only just moved here, smart ass?”

At that Erwin laughed and let his hand thread lazily through his smooth hair which made Levi feel jealous – because he wanted to touch it so badly. Then Erwin made his second confession: “That was a lie. I have lived in this city almost all my life and I have worked in this office for several years.”

“…then why the fuck did you ask me for directions that Sunday?” Levi almost spat out, angry he had so obviously lost this battle – but also very much intrigued.

Erwin answered immediately. And his words probably counted as a third confession. “Because I wanted to find out whether your voice matches your beautiful appearance. It does in my opinion – in case you are wondering.”

Levi _was_ wondering. He was wondering about so many things at this very moment. For instance, why the fuck he was still continuing to talk to this self-absorbed creep spying on him all this fucking time. But looking at the man’s broad shoulders and taking in his hard chest hidden under the crisp white button up shirt – Jesus, looking at those fucking pecks that Levi wanted to grab instantly – he knew at least one reason why: Erwin Smith was probably the hottest thing Levi had seen in the real world. And knowing the man was into guys made him even more attractive.

Erwin finished his drink and he paid for both of the beverages, flashing the waitress a stunning smile when he gave her a good tip and she was thanking him wholeheartedly. It was late when Erwin put his wallet back, straightened his suit and looked at the man sitting across the small table. “Do you want to sleep with me, Levi?” he suddenly asked in a smug voice, his blue eyes boring into Levi’s.

“Yes”, the younger man heard himself answer, voice hoarse and almost inaudible, full of want Levi could not suppress any more. And Erwin... laughed. This fucking bastard _laughed_ out loud and it was fucking condescending. 

The blond rose elegantly to his feet, lips curled into an evil grin. “Too bad,” he said wickedly amused, “because _I_ don’t want to sleep with _you_.” Levi felt the sudden urge to punch this scumbag in the throat – but his body wouldn’t move. He was only able to clench his fists, and when he did that, Erwin’s hand dove into one of his chest pockets, fishing out a business card, putting it down on the table right under Levi’s nose saying: “But call me sometime. I might change my mind.” 

He didn’t say goodbye properly, only nodded, still grinning and still looking Levi right in the eyes – and then he left the café wordlessly.

Levi needed a few seconds to actually fully understand what had just happened. Then he jumped to his feet, grabbed the card and was about to tear it into pieces – only he didn’t. Instead he looked at it and found out that Erwin Smith was a lawyer and that his office was indeed located in the building at the other side of the park. And also, that he now had Erwin’s private phone number, added in handwriting to the printed business communication data. He stored the business card away and went home.

He still owns it, even though after more than two years it is pretty crumpled up and it is getting harder to read the info. But Levi doesn’t want to throw this particular memory away, he muses, as he walks past the said café where they still sometimes meet up during Erwin’s lunch breaks – and the green tea is just as delicious as it had been on that fateful day. If Levi hadn’t been stubborn after this meeting, he muses, maybe they would not be together now. But he was – and in fact still is.

Instead of forgetting the whole deal with Mr. bastard lawyer Erwin Smith and moving on with his life, Levi focused on the rejection and transformed it into a challenge. Not only did he step up his game when it came to running – Furlan gave up on accompanying him as he couldn’t take the sheer amount of it anymore – Levi also started to frequent the gym more often after his classes at university. Due to this whole studying in the park thing he had neglected his training, and judging those blue eyes that had scanned his body oh so curiously over coffee and tea, Levi was sure that Erwin Smith would go crazy, if Levi’s muscles went back to their normal state – hard and visible. 

Hell yeah, he wanted to boost his ego – and he wanted to get into Smith’s pants. 

_So. Very. Badly._

He didn’t call Erwin, though. Instead, he decided to do what he had done before. And so at the end of January, around two months after their meeting in the café, he went back to the park, carefully choosing a prominent bench on the main path right under the red bricked building, right under Erwin fucking Smith’s nose. Fate had been good to him before. Maybe he could get lucky again and lure the man out one more time.

After two hours of reading some of his books he needed to be done with for his classes, his confidence started to falter, and after another half an hour he was ready to give up and leave. The moment he decided to get up, Erwin appeared in front of him, his big hands hidden in the pockets of his long dark green coat that matched his beautiful eyes. 

“I thought you wanted to call?” the man teased, looking down on Levi.

“Tch. Who says I am here because of you, dumbass?” Levi shot back, his voice like venom, because even though he wanted to fuck Erwin, he could not hold himself back when he saw that smug grin on the lawyer’s face.

“Well,” Erwin started, looking around, his gaze fixing on nothing in particular, as there were almost no people around, finally looking back at Levi and continuing: “I don’t think you are dumb enough to come here in the middle of winter to study for more than two hours, freezing your balls off. Especially, since you live rather quite far away from here.”

“And how the fuck would you know where I live?” Levi hissed, his heart starting to pound just a little bit quicker, as Erwin sat down next to him, making their thighs touch. The blond turned his head towards him and Levi could feel his warm breath brush over his cheek. He held his own breath, when the man moved even closer and his lips came alarmingly close to Levi’s ear, the warm air tickling his lobe, as Erwin whispered his exact address and added how long the bus ride from there to the park actually took Levi.

“How the fuck do you know where I live?!” the dark haired now practically screamed at the older man. “Have you been fucking stalking me, you piece of shit?” His hands were digging into the cold wood of the bench, but he was not able to jump up, although his instincts had told him to do just that.

Erwin – yet again – completely ignored Levi’s questions, standing up slowly, the grin not vanishing from his face. “Well, if you are not here because of me, I will take my leave, because I really don’t feel like wasting my time with you out here in the bloody cold,” he announced and began walking away.

This time, Levi _was_ able to jump up. “Wait!” he called out and Erwin stopped in his tracks, facing the raven haired again. Erwin’s grin was victorious and abhorrent, and yet still the sexiest thing Levi had seen in decades – even though he was just about to turn 21 at that time. It just felt like that. He couldn’t really explain it.

Levi grit his teeth and knew that this was now or never. It was time for _him_ to confess something, if he wanted to continue this – whatever it was – he had with Erwin. Or _could_ have with the guy. “Maybe…” he started and had to clear his throat before continuing. “Maybe I _am_ here because of you.”

“ _Maybe?_ ” Erwin teased and Levi automatically rolled his eyes. The blond was not going to let this go, was he?

“Definitely,” he corrected, sighing, defeated, giving in – something he disliked doing.

Two seconds later Erwin was sitting down next to him again. And one more second later he was holding out his mobile phone to Levi. “Type in your number,” he commanded. Yes, _commanded_. Levi was pretty sure that this was the most fitting description of Erwin’s tone, and he was surprised that he wasn’t annoyed by it, didn’t snap, or punch Erwin in the gut. If any other man had tried to pull this shit with, him he probably would have. Nobody told him what to fucking do. But with Erwin… With Erwin things were different right from the very start. Levi obliged and gave Erwin back his phone with his number stored away in it. “We are going out tomorrow,” the lawyer announced then, stuffing the device back into one of his inside pockets. And again: Levi did not protest. For he was far too curious now and really wanted to know what the deal was with Erwin Smith. And of course: He still wanted to fuck him. “I will send you the address and time.” That is all Erwin said before walking away in a proud stance that Levi should have despised – but he didn’t.

Instead he went to meet Furlan and Isabel at their place, just a couple of streets down from his own one-bedroom apartment, and had to take their overprotective shit about the strange lawyer from the park. Both of his friends, practically family, did not want Levi to meet up with the guy and he regretted having ever talked to them about him. But he shared everything them, and still does.

Well… with a few exceptions, he thinks now, as he is entering the building and walking towards the elevator that will take him up to the sixth floor where Erwin’s office is at. The blueberry muffins he has just picked up at the bakery on the ground floor have a lovely sweet fragrance. Erwin is crazy about them, always has been, and so Levi makes sure to get them for him as often as possible. He is a good boyfriend – and an exquisite sub who wants to please his master. 

That, Isabel and Furlan do _not_ know. 

As the elevator doors are closing, Levi’s thoughts wander again, and he recalls the first date he shared with Erwin that was… rather peculiar.

And that, Isabel and Furlan do also _not_ know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a friend of special warnings. I think that the tags do speak for themselves and yes, you are at the beginning of a hard BDSM tale. I will only say this once: I am sorry. For many things. One being the fact that English is not my mother tongue. But I have missed writing in it. And having spent the past months eating up all these wonderful tales about Erwin and Levi here just made me sit down and write this. This story takes place in Northern Germany, in case you are wondering, and I had been thinking about adapting Erwin’s and Levi’s surnames to fit a little bit better into the scenario (into Schmidt and Ackermann – with a double N) but fuck it. Also, if you are from Germany and this story seems familiar to you: it is basically a rip off of my own original story about two other guys, let’s shorten them to C. and N. But in some parts I can just totally see Erwin and Levi, so this is my own kind of rewriting (and translating) it. Yes, I am totally lost. Also: I am looking for a beta, because English grammar kills me. You can also find me on Twitter: @SummoningIsis – one last thing: I always tend to start writing shit when I don’t have time for it and this here is no exception. Please be patient with me. Also: Will probably add more characters along the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Erwin kept his word. He texted Levi an address, a certain time and an _order_. “Dress well,” he wrote, nothing more. There was no greeting, no making sure those plans did not collide with Levi’s schedule, he didn’t use emoticons or bother to sign the short message – as if he knew Levi had already saved his number and thus realized immediately who had contacted him. 

“Bastard,” Levi muttered to himself, reading the sparse info probably three times in a row and contemplating whether he was furious, astonished, amused or felt a mixture of _all_ those emotions run through his veins. The style of the text message made it clear for Levi that he was right, and the lawyer was acting like a giant asshole who was used to people doing exactly what he wanted them to do. And even though this should have annoyed him, Levi got up and stomped over to his small wardrobe. Because a big part of himself knew that no matter how he felt about that message, he was going to meet Erwin Smith again. 

He felt drawn to the man, and he wanted to find out why.

Picking an outfit for the evening proved not to be a problem. Levi didn’t own many clothes and the only piece fitting the lawyer’s fucking demand to “dress well” was his three years old, dark grey suit. The only one he owned, in fact, and wore only occasionally. Because of that it still seemed brand new, and Levi hat to admit that he _did_ rather look handsome in it. Or as Furlan put it: Fucking hot. 

Levi brushed his dark hair, having just trimmed the undercut a few hours ago at Isabel’s and Furlan’s, telling them it was definitely _not_ for a meeting with “that creepy Erwin guy”, even though he did not like lying to his friends – but they had given him shit in the first place about the man he was about to meet up with again and he was already tired of convincing the two of them that he would be just fine. He shaved, put on the cologne his best friends had given him for Christmas, slipped into his warm coat and then left the flat.

Of course he had googled the address, and thus was not surprised to find himself standing in front of the big industrial building by the river originally built in the early 1930s. It had been refurbished and reconstructed several times over the past years and was now being mainly used for special events such as masquerade balls, Gothic parties and underground literature festivals. Today, however, Levi realized studying the big sign put out at the main entrance, people would come here for an erotic art exhibition. And that one seemed to be of a very distinct kind, Levi thought, studying the appearances of the nearing guests while waiting for Erwin.

Most of the men and women walking through the wide metal doors wore black clothes. Long coats, some of them made of leather and others of extremely shiny material Levi thought to be latex. In some of the visitors’ faces he could make out various piercings, silver dots and small hoops put through noses, lips and eyebrows. Some people wore make up, men and women alike. Levi stared at pale skin, looked at bright red lips and into black-smeared eyes. He scanned individuals wearing collars around their exposed necks with thick silver rings at their front, and he had to suppress a slight grin as he spotted a woman who had attached a dark leash to one of those rings on the collar of her female partner, leading her into the depths of the building.

“It’s a beautiful sight, isn’t it?”, someone suddenly murmured into his right ear, and as Levi whirled around, he was yet again mesmerized by those shiny blue eyes owned by none other than the man he had been expecting.

“Erwin,” he said in a greeting, his voice steady, even though his body seemed to be trembling as he took in the sight of the other man wearing elegant, pitch black slacks, a button up shirt of the same colour, that made his broad chest look yet again delicious, and a plain white tie. He had already shrugged out of his coat, holding it in his hand, and Levi had to admit that his outfit was unusual, but that he rather liked it.

“I’m really glad you came,” Erwin said smiling down on him and for the first time his voice sounded warm and friendly, and that made Levi’s stomach clench – in a good way. “Shall we?” the older man continued and motioned towards the entrance, to which Levi only nodded. Because yet again he did not know what to say – Erwin seemed genuinely happy to see him, and that kind of confused him. It also made him feel giddy.

The foyer smelled of a peculiar incense Levi could not place but thought of as pleasant. As he took off his coat to hand it over along Erwin’s to the cloakroom of the venue, the blond let his gaze wander across Levi’s whole body, taking in every detail of his appearance from head to toe, not making a secret of the fact that he was checking him out.

“Like what you see?” the younger teased, to which Erwin merely responded with a smirk, taking Levi’s coat off his hands and giving it to the staff. Then he grabbed two glasses filled with champagne off the silver tray that a young man clad in black leather trousers and combat boots only was holding out to them, smiling and wishing the pair a wonderful time. Sipping their fizzy drinks Erwin and Levi entered the main hall and made their way slowly towards the exhibits.

Nude photography, as Levi soon found out, proved to be the main part of the displays. The pictures were not of the kind you would find in dirty magazines or on countless websites one would click on for quick release brought on by hand or toy. They weren’t trashy or tacky or whatever you would call such tasteless things. They were indeed artistic, something beautiful to look at, while slowly getting aroused – each photo a unique composition edited with care and devotion, some pictures even telling a whole story, or so it at least seemed to Levi. 

The pictures showed young men and women in their twenties, their bodies twisted in various, almost athletic shapes, draped on silky materials, smooth hands with neatly clipped or colourfully painted nails gripping wondrously carved handles of whips that seemed to promise the pain so many people needed for pleasure. There were captions of naked men tied up with dark ropes, heads thrown back in extasy, eyes closed, their skin slightly marred with bitemarks and traces of what had once been hot wax, pictures of curvy women anchored in place by thick dark shackles, hair wet and covering their smooth faces.

And then the pair stopped at one particularly big piece of photography, and Erwin’s beautiful lips curled into a malicious grin as Levi’s eyes fixated on the three depicted well-built men and their naked bodies. The moment captured in dim light was a scene taken right out of a kink club, the protagonists immersed in their fetish play, none of them looking directly into the camera lens, ignoring it, each of their manhood swollen. The man in the middle of the frame was gagged by a bright red ball, the straps holding it in place pressing into the flesh of his reddened cheeks. There were metal clamps biting into his nipples and the skin directly around them, and the two other men, standing at either side of him, were holding the delicate silver chains attached to them, slightly pulling at them, smiling lustfully at their comrade; the thick dark ring around his hard cock either placed there to stop him from coming or inflicting pain during his agitated state.

Levi had to swallow, looking at this particular exhibit, his hands folded in front of his chest, head tilted to the side, and Erwin, leaning slightly down to him and making their arms brush, asked him, voice low and hoarse, “Do you like it?” 

He did. But he didn’t tell Erwin so. And it wasn’t as if he had to, for the blond man chuckled and shot him a meaningful look coupled with that vicious grin of his, that seemed to be telling Levi: _I can clearly see you are enjoying this._

During the next hour the two men looked at plants that were supposed to look like genitalia, and some of them truly did, domestic appliances such as mixers and salad spoons which had been transformed into alleged sex toys, until they finally came to a separate room where some of the experts offered a free bodypainting to those who wanted to try it and those who just wanted to watch their naked partner being handled like an empty canvas. 

They didn’t talk throughout all of this, but Levi kept stealing glances at the other man and noticed that Erwin did the same with him, grinning sometimes after having averted his gaze again, sometimes smiling fondly. “Let’s go to the bar,” the tall man finally suggested, after they had left the bodypainting room and found themselves at the end of the main exhibition hall. Again, Levi’s answer was a simple nod. “So, what are you having this time?” the blond asked him after they had sat down at the end of the bar, far away from the other visitors, a small space that offered a little bit or privacy.

Levi responded like on autopilot, because there really was only _one_ answer to the question his friends didn’t even bother to ask anymore, as they knew what his favourite drink aside from a good lager was, “Gin tonic.”

“Classic,” Erwin commented with a faint smile tagging at his lips, already mentioning for the bartender to come over to them. Levi frowned when Erwin ordered a glass of still water for himself, and when the older man looked at him, he understood the unspoken question of “what the fuck” immediately and answered it politely. “Well, _somebody_ has to stay sober to drive you home tonight. I wouldn’t want you to use public transportation at such a later hour. It’s… _dangerous_.”

 _I can fucking take care of myself, thank you very much_ , is what Levi would have normally shot back in such a situation. But right now nothing was normal, and Levi was far too busy analysing the man’s words to actually answer vocally. 

Erwin Smith had just invited himself into Levi’s home, and considering the sort of exhibition they were still visiting at this very second, the man had probably also just invited himself into Levi’s _bed_. Because, let’s face it: Somebody who took you out on your first date to look at explicit sexual content only would definitely not want to end the evening with a nice cup of tea and a pleasant talk over biscuits, right? 

But the most pressing question for Levi was: Why did he not protest? Sure, he wanted to fuck the lawyer, but usually Levi was the one holding the reins, the one steering the situation, the one deciding whether he would go home with the man in question, and how this would go down exactly. And he was always the one to make the first step – usually he was the one _in control_. Only that now he wasn’t – and why the hell did he actually _enjoy_ that? Had Erwin slipped something into the shitty champagne?

“So, Levi,” Erwin’s soothing deep voice interrupted his thoughts and brought him back into the reality where his drink had already been placed in front of him, “Tell me something about yourself.”

“I’m studying business,” he answered, taking a sip of the alcohol.

“How very boring,” Erwin sneered.

“And being a fucking lawyer isn’t?” Levi bit back sharply.

The blond chuckled. “I was referring to how you are approaching this,” he clarified calmly, once again letting his eyes wander over Levi’s whole body, eventually drifting back up to meet the younger man’s gaze. “Tell me something about _yourself_ , not about the things you _do_ or _have_ to do.”

“Fine,” Levi hissed, taking another big sip of his drink that was getting him worked up. Or maybe it was _everything_ that was getting him worked up right. The sexual tension between Erwin and him, the fact that being around this guy made Levi act so unlike himself, the way Erwin talked down to him or grinned whenever he watched the younger male look at a lewd scene, how Erwin just _decided_ things that involved Levi. All of this made him almost snap now. “You wanna know something about me? Well then here you fucking go.”

And then everything just poured out of Levi, a venomous and bitter concoction. 

“I despise the majority of mortal people and their superficial relationships. The number of human beings I call my friends is low – and I’d prefer to keep it this way. My mother was, or still _is_ a whore, haven't seen her in fucking years. Last thing I heard of her was that she was working in a brothel in the infamous red-light district in Hamburg, not that I’d care so fucking much. My uncle claims he raised me – and if you define raising kids by putting shitty food on the table and screaming at somebody at the top of your lungs for shit or completely ignoring them for weeks, then I suppose that’s true. I don’t talk much with him anymore, but I gotta act nice when we do, because he pays for my flat and other stuff, so I don't have to work to support myself and can focus on my studies. I guess he feels somewhat guilty after all, or maybe that’s his new wife talking. Hell, I don’t know. I’m gay, but you already know that, and I love being manhandled – when I find the right guy, which happens like once every million years, because most of the men I meet in this town are fucking sissies that can’t handle shit. Also: I’m an asshole and I’ve managed to break every man’s heart who got close to me. My longest relationship lasted for three months. Oh yeah, and I’ve lost my shitty driver’s licence cause I crossed a red light while being drunk. But I don’t give a shit cause I hate driving anyway. I love to spend time alone in my flat and watch Asian horror movies – and I hate clubbing. And if you cross me, I will beat the shit out of you.”

Levi took a huge gulp of his long drink and glared at Erwin, whose facial expression had not given away his thoughts or feelings on any of this. Erwin Smith had a poker face, and Levi was actually not surprised. After all the man was a lawyer, and when you worked in this position keeping a straight face was paramount. There was, however, a lump forming in Levi’s throat and he felt a bit on edge as he continued to stare into Erwin’s eyes, waiting for a reaction, _any_ reaction. And when Erwin finally gave him one, his lips curling into a sneer before speaking, Levi was yet again surprised. 

He had talked like that to men before. Men who hit on him and wanted to take him home for the night. True, he had never revealed _that_ many details of his life at once. But usually just some single parts of the story, coupled with Levi’s sinister way of speaking about them proved to be enough to get rid of those individuals, their eyes wide, their laughter nervous, some even calling Levi nuts before quickly taking their leave to find some uncomplicated twink to fuck instead.

Erwin did none of these things. “You sound like a charming young man...” the blond hummed instead and continued to grin at his dark-haired companion. 

“Your turn,” the younger demanded after another few seconds of silence had passed between them, still trying to get around the fact that he had _told_ Erwin all of this, and how the lawyer had reacted. 

Erwin Smith _did_ something to him. Pushed his buttons, made him angry and feel on edge, made him nervous and enthralled at the same time, and Levi realized that he had not said all of those things to try and push this guy away – some part of him had simply been curious, had wanted to put this guy to the test. And another part had simultaneously hoped Erwin would, indeed, be an exception. And that part was sort of happy. Confused, but glad at the same time.

The blond man’s grin widened, before he answered in a teasing tone “...I'm a lawyer,” and made Levi scoff.

“How boring,” he repeated Erwin’s initial response, rolling his eyes and shaking his small head in disdainful disbelief.

“Fine, Levi,” Erwin gave in, leaning closer to the younger man, deliberately making their arms brush again, and looking into Levi’s dark eyes, “I’m a very, very evil man and you shouldn't hang out with me.” His voice was deep, and it was making the little hairs on his neck stand up and his skin tingle slightly. 

Yes, Erwin Smith definitely _did_ something to him.

“I think I can decide on my own who I want to hang out with or not,” Levi retorted, “I’m an adult and nobody fucking tells me what to do or not.”

“If you say so…” Erwin muttered still grinning and ordered another gin for Levi.

The world had started to spin slightly for the raven-haired when the two men left the exhibition a little while later and Erwin led him to his car, a dark blue BMW. “What?” Levi started an attempt to wind the older man up, “Didn’t have enough money in the end to buy a Mercedes? I thought _they_ were the shit for rich fuckers like you.”

“Rich fuckers…” Erwin echoed, slightly shaking his head in an amused fashion while unlocking the doors of the vehicle. “You do realize that, for one, a BMW and a Mercedes, depending on the model, cost around the same. And for two…” Erwin gave him an admonishing look, “You keep calling me hideous names – and that’s not a very nice thing to do.”

“Well, what you gonna do about it, bastard?” Levi snorted, some of his usual boldness seeping back into every pore of his body. “Spank me?” The lawyer mimicked Levi’s grin, and the latter was _sure_ that he had just witnessed something wicked flash in Erwin’s eyes. 

_Or was it lust?_

“Be careful what you wish for, Levi...” Erwin hummed in a dangerous melody before he got into the car and slammed the driver’s door shut, leaving the younger man behind in the dark of the winter night. Something Levi was actually quite grateful for. He needed a moment to gather his thoughts on Erwin’s latest remark – and the things it was doing to him. He couldn’t deny the fact that Erwin’s words had gone right into his groin and that he was shivering slightly. Something that definitely had _nothing_ to do with the wind caressing his face with its icy, non-existent fingertips.

Erwin Smith was into kink – _that_ he had made very clear tonight – and maybe, Levi thought, watching his own reflection in the car window, he had indeed already changed his mind concerning the matter of sex and Levi would be getting laid tonight. No, he was sure about that. But there was something else he felt strongly, like an intense current flowing through his body, something fascinating and yet at the same time extremely terrifying.

It was a realistic concept – Erwin spanking Levi before pounding him into the mattress, and it made his head spin, because he was actually considering going through with it.

_For real._

Erwin could be _the one_.

Levi hadn’t lied to the man when he had told him that he liked being manhandled. He did. But he _had_ lied to him when he’d said that being manhandled didn’t happen _often_ to him. The truth was: It had actually _never_ happened before.

The majority of the men Levi slept with simply didn’t have the guts to be rough with the smaller man. At first glance they thought of him as a charming little plaything – and later on they were nearly devastated by his foul mouth, his usual death-glare and finally his utter strength. Years spent at the gym, various martial arts classes and the sheer need to protect himself as well as Isabel and Furlan from violent bullies during their early school years as well as some of his uncle’s friends did that to you.

So in the bedroom Levi also stayed _in control _, even if he was often the one to spread his legs. A power bottom, some might have called it. And it wasn’t as if Levi totally despised it. Because he _could_ find certain pleasure in such encounters – and it wasn’t just the other men who made it impossible for Levi to actually fulfill all of his deepest desires. It was Levi himself who prevented them from becoming reality. Because he mistrusted his partners, even if he did form relationships with some them, called a few his boyfriends. Although really there had only been two of that sort, and the last one he had mercilessly thrown away because of simply meeting Erwin. So what did that say about his emotional ties to Klaus? He had fucked him right over, in a non-sexual way.__

____

____

The problem was that Levi had never felt comfortable enough with anyone to really _let go_. To give up control and to just _give in_. To be at the mercy of _someone else’s_ hands.

He always was and always felt more powerful than the other men – and too ashamed to drop his guard in front of them. To let them take the reins. He always felt like he had to fight them and _prove_ to be the stronger man. His own pride stood in his way. But with Erwin... it was different, or at least it seemed to be. Fuck, Levi was out with this man for the first time actually. But... Yeah, Erwin _was_ just getting to him and making him feel all those new things.

The blond man was acting so differently than all the other guys that had wanted to get into Levi’s bed. He confused the hell out of him, he talked back, made him struggle, shudder and already question his own sanity. And physically... Physically, Levi thought, this guy could overpower him easily – and that he wouldn’t _mind_ to be overpowered by this man. Because, and that was a feeling he had never experienced before, he felt as if he could trust him. Not in the way that he was sure Erwin would keep future promises or that the man didn’t lie – he didn’t know him yet very well after all. But in a strange and somewhat sick way Levi felt safe around the guy, knew that he wouldn’t pull some dumb dangerous shit, felt that he was being sincere. It wasn’t more than a gut feeling, really. But listening to his gut had proved useful in the past – and so Levi didn’t question it.

The engine of the vehicle roared to life and brought the almost 21-year-old back to reality, made him slip quickly into the car and onto the passenger’s seat. Erwin looked him over with a stoic expression and then stepped lightly on the gas, the BMW practically floating onto the road in a slow pace.

“So,” Levi started, after silence started engulfing them, his eyes drifting to Erwin yet again, “You gonna tell me something else about yourself now?”

“No,” the man immediately responded smugly, his eyes focused on the road.

Levi huffed out an annoyed laugh. “Not even your age?” he then tried, and truly: He _didn’t_ expect Erwin to answer. But the man surprised him yet again by actually _giving_ him the desired information.

“I'm thirty-three.”

“Thirty-three...” Levi repeated to himself, doing the maths in his head. “That makes you a bit more than twelve years older than me.”

“You got a problem with that?”

“No.”

“Good.”

A shiver ran down Levi’s spine at the simple word Erwin uttered like a praise, and a comfortable silence settled once again between the two men.

Levi had known from the very beginning that Erwin was older than him, had seen the small wrinkles around his eyes that would surely become more visible during the next years and which, he had to admit, made the man look mature and thus very handsome. Additionally, Erwin, because of his age, wasn’t acting like a brat, wasting time talking about useless videogames so many of his classmates seemed to be hooked on or bragging about what he had done over the holidays. Levi really hated most people his age and enjoyed the company of older men, liked them, liked _Erwin_ – even though he could not yet fully understand why. And he probably wouldn’t have been put off, if the lawyer had proved to be 40 or 50, looking like _that_. No, Levi truly didn’t give a shit about the age gap.

He also didn’t give a shit about the fact that he didn’t have to tell Erwin where to take him, as the man had already found out his address. And, of course, he got out of the car with Levi and followed him wordlessly up the stairs to his apartment, letting his eyes roam the neat space, Levi had just cleaned a few hours prior to their meeting. 

Levi didn’t know whether it was the alcohol, that admittedly _did_ have a slight effect on him, or if he acted out of sheer horniness – but he shrugged out of his jacket and simply threw it onto the floor, and got rid of all the other pieces of clothing covering his upper body just as quickly and carelessly, cool air soon touching his bare chest. He could feel Erwin’s gaze glued to his stature while undressing and caught him staring intently at his nipples when he turned back around to face the man.

“Should I get you something to drink?” he asked nonchalantly. But, yet again, Erwin Smith ignored Levi’s question. Instead, he grabbed Levi’s arm, his thick fingers pressing into the younger man’s hard muscles and flesh, and in one swift motion pulled him against his own still clad, sturdy body. A surprised gasp escaped Levi’s mouth and he automatically tilted his head back, heart racing fast, lips parting in the expectation of a ferocious kiss – only Erwin did not kiss him. The blond man’s arctic eyes bore into Levi’s and a grin started to creep back slowly onto his handsome face.

“I could do so many things to you, Levi…” he muttered, his words a low rumble of seduction, and Levi felt hot and cold and _desperate_ all at once.

“Fuck me…” he breathed, voice cracking slightly, his body moving of its own volition, Levi not even fully realizing that he had started to rub his growing erection against Erwin’s muscular thigh. The lawyer smiled down at him coldly – and without any warning suddenly spun him around, as if the other man was a weightless doll, slamming Levi’s chest and face hard against the wooden door of the flat, using his whole big, manly body to do so, pinning Levi’s hand in the next second above his head, anchoring him further in place.

And yes, Levi had been right: Erwin Smith was strong.

“I can’t…” Erwin then whispered into his ear, his breath hot, almost burning the shell, and Levi almost whined.

“W-why…?”

“It’s complicated.”

“…w-what do you mean…?”

“I’m not a huge fan of one-night-stands,” Erwin said, his tone placid, his free hand stroking Levi’s naked skin ever so softly, as if the man was suddenly afraid the younger man was something so fragile that had to be handled with utmost care. “I find the whole matter of protection just so troublesome. I despise using condoms and I really don’t appreciate fast, meaningless sex between two strangers. It doesn’t give you enough space to truly let yourself go, and to give in to all of your cravings...” he breathed into Levi's ear, and gently bit into the smaller man’s lobe – and it was then, that Levi couldn’t suppress a moan anymore. “I'm a complicated man,” Erwin finished his elaboration and then released the younger male out of his grip, who almost whined at the loss of Erwin’s touch. As Levi spun around, his member fully erect, the lawyer was buttoning up that pretty dark green coat of his, flashing Levi a wicked smile, after having looked at the visible hardness between his legs. “Call me next Friday,” he, yet again, _commanded_ , nodding once as a way of saying goodbye – and then simply left.

The raven-haired blinked and stared completely flabbergasted at the closed door, couldn’t move an inch for a certain amount of time, as if someone had glued him to the spot. “Fuck...” he finally muttered. “Fuck!” Sinking down onto the floor, he started to laugh. Wholeheartedly and loudly.

And then he moved over to the bed and touched himself, closing his eyes, remembering Erwin’s hands on his wrists, the man’s body pressing into his, his deep voice, hot breath against his skin, the man’s wet tongue at his ear. He started imagining Erwin’s fingers squeezing his butt, digging into his hips, grabbing his cock with determination, pulling tightly at his hair, finally pushing himself inside of him... and then he came. Hard. 

“...fuck...” he whispered, his breath ragged and short, body still slightly trembling during his magnificent afterglow. “Fuck!”

Levi wasn’t angry that Erwin had, once more, rejected him.

He wasn’t even fully disappointed.

Erwin Smith was the most exciting thing that had happened to Levi in years – and he looked forward to Friday, when the two of them would continue this dangerous game, Levi did not yet fully understand but already loved to play. 

What Levi definitely did not expect back then was that one day he would love Erwin Smith so much that it actually _hurt_.


	3. Chapter 3

The elevator doors open and a few seconds later Levi enters Erwin’s law firm. It’s not a gigantic business like in the TV shows that depict the flashy stories of all those fancy lawyers representing multibillion dollar enterprises in New York or Chicago. Compared to those it’s a small business: Erwin is one of three lawyers in total, and their fourth business partner is a notary. He still earns enough money to finance that stupid BMW of his – as well as a very nice flat, elegant suits, trips to the restaurant and other stuff Levi totally enjoys. Erwin might not be a _rich fucker_ , but he is far from poor.

The blond man’s secretary Johanna welcomes Levi with a warm smile. She’s a woman way over 50, probably already nearing her sixties. Levi always forgets her age though Erwin has told him many times. Johanna’s hair is slowly turning grey, but she wears the light strands with pride, doesn’t hide them, refuses to dye it any other colour. Sometimes the woman reminds Levi of the old ladies featured in all those traditional German fairy tales, such as Frau Holle, making it snow on earth just by shaking out her pillows. He particularly likes that one. Furlan’s and Isabel’s foster parents used to read it to them before bed when they were little, and Levi had snuck out of Kenny’s flat that smelled of cigarettes and beer to spend the night with his friends instead.

“Erwin’s in the middle of an important phone call,” Johanna informs him, motioning towards his master’s office at the end of the corridor. On his way there, Levi passes several paralegals and is surprised that he seems to finally have memorised their names. They greet him with friendly smiles and quick nods. There is no time for a chat. Erwin and his colleagues keep them busy. But maybe this is for the best, Levi thinks, taking a seat in one of the two comfortable armchairs placed in front of his partner’s office. He still is really bad at social conduct and despises small talk. Especially when it involves Erwin’s colleagues or employees, and Levi has to behave well in order not to embarrass his boyfriend.

Their relationship is no secret in the office – the official part. The lawyer doesn’t hide the fact that he is gay and doesn’t lie about them being a couple, never has. It’s not like he is rubbing it into everyone’s face, he is a professional after all. But he had introduced Levi to the people working in the law firm fairly quickly as his significant other, and he keeps a framed photograph of his beloved on his desk. Something that makes Levi very happy, even though he would never admit. 

As he waits – and he knows that this might take several minutes or maybe even hours just because Erwin _likes_ to make him wait – his thoughts wander back in time and he remembers their second date, which should have made him hate Erwin. 

Only it didn’t.

He called Erwin that Friday, just like the blond had instructed him to do. Only that time, Levi had wanted to make _Erwin_ wait. He dialled the number late in the evening. 9 o’clock had already passed and he hoped he had managed to piss the lawyer off: Given the circumstances that Erwin was used to getting what he wanted and people falling for his charms, Levi was sure he was at least a bit _surprised_ that the young man hadn’t called him sooner.

Yet when the blond man answered the call, he didn’t sound sour or even slightly mad. “Levi,” he said as a manner of greeting, his deep voice calm, and it made the raven-haired shudder.

“Erwin,” Levi mimicked.

“I'm gonna pick you up now,” the man announced, and Levi blinked.

“…excuse me, what?”

“I said, I am going to pick you up now,” Erwin repeated calmly, as if they had agreed on this previously. But they hadn’t and the man was, yet again, simply _deciding_ things on his own.

Levi furrowed his brow. “And where exactly do you think you are taking me tonight?”

“To the cinema,” Erwin responded and still sounded as if they had discussed this date and the younger man had merely forgotten about having agreed to this. Levi scoffed, but was already going through his wardrobe to pick an outfit. Because: Who the hell was he kidding? Of course he’d go with Erwin, even though he had expected only to talk to the lawyer tonight over the phone.

“And what movie are we watching?”

“Do you always have to know everything? Don’t you like surprises?” Erwin retorted sardonically.

“I hate surprises,” Levi hissed, while running his hand over his favourite padded black leather jacket.

The man at the other end of the line chuckled. “I don't think so,” he then simply stated. “I’ll be there in 15 minutes.” Then he just hung up und Levi blinked again, shaking his head.

“Bastard,” he muttered under his breath, completing his clothing choices for the upcoming night nonetheless, simply ignoring the headache that had plagued him the whole day. Throwing in an aspirin, he got ready for this _surprise_ -date.

Erwin was on time and pulled up in his ridiculous BMW, as Levi stepped out onto the street. The blond brought the vehicle to an elegant stop right next to him and the dark-haired man got in without thinking about it twice. But when he looked at Erwin, Levi almost froze. The man was smiling at him warmly and he greeted him with an ever so soft “Good evening, Levi...” that it nearly melted the younger man’s heart. He had been expecting a sly or smug grin. A cold or teasing comment. Not something tender like _that_.

The harsh remarks Levi had wanted to throw in the man’s face – that it was sad, really, that the old creep had probably been waiting all night long for Levi to call him, and that this suggested he didn’t have any friends and spent the weekends alone at home, jerking off to re-runs of cooking shows – died on his lips right there, and the younger man solely replied with an almost shy “Hi...”

“You look good,” the older man remarked, just before making the car move again, and he still sounded sincere. Levi had picked the skinniest black jeans he owned, paired them with a dark grey hoodie, a dark-green scarf and had indeed decided to put on his leather jacket. A choice many men and women found delightful.

“Thanks,” he replied, letting his gaze travel over Erwin’s body, “you too.” Through the opened coat of the lawyer he could spot a blue button up shirt, that was a slightly darker shade than the man’s eyes. He also wore black jeans that revealed just how muscular his legs were. Levi wondered whether he would get the chance tonight to peel them off and lay Erwin’s skin bare. He swallowed at that thought, his mouth watering – for he really wanted a taste of Erwin Smith. His thoughts travelled back to the man’s hands on his body and his teeth grazing his lobe; how he had pressed him against the door, immobilizing him completely.

“What are you thinking about?” Erwin asked out of the blue.

...and Levi smirked. “Sex with you,” he replied dryly. Because two could play this game of surprising remarks and actions. Yet Erwin Smith was the master of the board, and Levi froze, a low gasp escaping his mouth, when the man’s hand wandered straight down between Levi’s legs and squeezed his manhood through the thick dark denim without any warning – short but hard, his hand disappearing again within seconds and wandering back onto the steering wheel.

Levi was shocked, he hadn’t even been able to react, hadn’t anticipated Erwin touching him _there_. 

“Our imaginary sex can’t be that great, if you’re not even fully hard,” the latter simply remarked, voice now full of sarcasm, lips curling into a grin. 

Levi released a breath he hadn’t even known he had been holding, glaring at the driver that was making his head spin. But he needed to focus now. “Really?” he spat. “Sexual harassment? As a lawyer you should know better.”

The remark didn’t have any impact on Erwin, though. “May I remind you that _you_ were the one taking off your clothes right in front of me the other day and then rubbing your hard cock against my thigh?”

“May I remind you, that you were the one who took me to an erotic arts exhibition that was full of kinky gay shit?” Levi retorted in the same tone.

“And may I remind you, you were the one practically begging me to fuck you?”

“May I remind you that- Hey, wait a fucking minute! I didn’t _beg_ you fuck me!” Levi snapped – but he knew that wasn’t true. And he knew that Erwin knew that he knew. Fucking bastard, practically leering at him now but not saying anything in response. “Tsk,” Levi crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I could still sue you, you know,” the younger said after a while of silence, staring at Erwin’s big hands.

“Sure you could. But…” Erwin’s promising voice trailed off and the silence was almost killing Levi.

“But what?” he demanded bluntly.

“You don’t have proof and, as you said: I’m a lawyer. I know how to get away with it and screw you over. Besides, talking about screwing… If you sued me, then you would blow your chance of having mind-blowing sex with me. And that would be a shame, wouldn’t it?”

Levi nearly chocked on his own spit, when Erwin said that, still grinning while studying his date’s face. Levi’s cheeks were burning, and he was sure they were dusted in a pink shade. “…so you changed your mind?” he asked, voice slightly trembling. 

Erwin let out a cruel chuckle. “I’m not saying _that_ …”

“You fucking shithead…”

“Language, Levi,” he reprimanded, his voice carrying a hint of amusement.

“Fuck you, you dick. I talk as much shit as I want. What you gonna do about it, cock-sucking prick?” Levi scoffed.

“Well…” Erwin said, turning his head to face the younger man for a few seconds, his blue eyes reflecting the city lights in a mesmerizing way that made Levi hold his breath again. “I might gag you with that pretty scarf around your neck so that you shut that obnoxious little mouth of yours. Maybe I even have a gagball in my car, who knows? They are pretty efficient, in case you didn’t know…”

And that actually made Levi shut up for once. 

Because he honestly wasn’t so sure whether Erwin was bluffing – judging the man’s tastes from their trip to the exhibition, Levi wouldn’t really be _that_ surprised if he found the BMW’s trunk stuffed with sex toys and shit like that. Hell, Levi was by now even fully convinced that they were headed to one of those notorious porn-cinemas at the edge of the town, where all the audience was jerking off to hardcore films in obscure surroundings. 

So when Erwin pulled into the huge parking lot of one of the city’s major multiplex cinemas, Levi was a bit surprised and kind of disappointed yet also partly relieved. He didn’t know if he could take one more evening full of sexual tension without the promise of future release. And, to be honest, Levi had no idea how he felt about actually going to an adult movie theatre – he had heard lots of stories and they all had one thing in common: dirt. Disgusting body fluids and shit like that smeared all over the place. He felt like vomiting just thinking about it and thus was glad, that Erwin had stopped the car and made them both get out. Now Levi could focus on what was laying ahead of them – and not dwell on considering how he would actually feel, if Erwin had gagged him for real.

He didn’t ask the blond what movie they were about to watch, as he didn’t want to give the man another chance to deny him an answer. So he stuck his hands into the pockets of his jacket and followed him into the building. Erwin paid for the tickets he had previously booked online and the cashier didn’t mention the movie’s name when she handed them over to the lawyer with a friendly smile on her lips. 

“Do you want popcorn?” Erwin asked as they moved further into the cinema. 

“You paying?”

“Of course, since I’m inviting you to _all_ of this,” he said in a warm tone and smiled fondly – and Levi once again admired the twisted personality of Erwin. One minute he grinned at you like Satan himself, toyed with you, threatened you, slammed you against doors, and then in the next he was this charming handsome and affectionate man, complimenting you, looking out for you, making you just feel good and want to throw yourself right into his arms, Levi thought and he felt his legs quiver. 

“Then: Sure.”

“Shall I also get you something to drink?”

“Yeah.”

Erwin stilled. “You know, it would be helpful, if you told me _what_ you wanted to drink, Levi,” he then practically fucking _lectured_ him in a mocking tone.

Yeah, that one definitely had a twisted personality, could switch from dominant devil to pliant angel and back within fucking seconds, and it annoyed the hell out of Levi. But maybe that was also one part of Erwin Smith that so _intrigued_ and _fascinated_ him that he let it go and didn’t respond in a biting tone, just told the lawyer to get him a coke.

“Very well,” the man said. “Anything else?”

“No, just the popcorn and coke. Thank you.”

“Good.” Again it sounded like a praise, and Levi had no idea why he enjoyed that simple word out of Erwin’s mouth so much. 

The blond bought the drinks – water for himself – and the snacks, and then they headed for the auditorium, Levi carrying the huge bag of sweet delight with him. A look at the monitor above the doors, that were still to be opened to let the audience inside, finally made him realize what movie Erwin had picked. It was the latest US-remake of one of his favourite Japanese ghost movies. One he had actually planned to watch. Erwin seemed to had remembered what Levi had told him about himself at the exhibition, the dark-haired thought, letting his gaze wander back to said man, who had obviously been staring at Levi this whole time eating the popcorn, and he continued to do so now. It felt as if Erwin was studying him, deep in thought, focusing on the task, his eyes scanning his hair, nose, lips, hands, chest, groin and legs, slightly furrowing his brow.

“What?” Levi scoffed and Erwin’s gaze finally drifted back up to meet his. “You need to take a shit, old man?” Erwin didn’t answer, his lips merely twitching and forming something that could have been described as the beginning of a grin. He continued to stare Levi down, holding his water in one hand, the other casually hidden in the pocket of his jeans. All of this somehow unnerved Levi. And he tried again. “Are you imagining what I look like naked?” he taunted, and once again Erwin’s lips merely twitched and something the raven-haired could not decipher flashed in his eyes for just one second. Then the doors of the auditorium opened and Erwin, still saying nothing at all, turned on his heel and marched right into the darker room. Levi’s legs carried him right after the blond man, the younger not even fully realizing he had started to move. Following Erwin Smith was almost like a natural reaction.

The blond had picked good places, in the middle of the room, further back, giving you a perfect view of the huge screen, and after fifteen minutes the auditorium was still rather empty – besides Erwin and Levi only a few more people had entered and sat down far away from them. Levi was glad to have all this space for himself. For himself _and Erwin_.

They still weren’t talking and Levi’s belly was starting to hurt a little because of all the popcorn he had already stuffed himself with, just to have something to do – and because he was nervous. “So...” he finally started an attempt to converse with Erwin, and, despite the slight ache, still savouring the sweet taste of the popcorn while at the same time being glad he had taken some of the wet hand wipes with him before leaving the house, because the food was rather making his hands sticky. “Do you actually like horror movies yourself? Or is this all because of me?”

He almost jumped when Erwin, yet again without any warning, snatched the bag full the sugary treats out of his hands. He seemed a bit annoyed, and his voice proved Levi had perceived this correctly. “I would very much appreciate it, if you wouldn’t talk to me with a full mouth. It’s disgusting. What are you, five?” he complained in a scornful tone.

Levi swallowed the rest of his cinema snack, which had indeed still been in his mouth, and grinned. It seemed like a small victory to him, getting Erwin _a little_ worked up.

“Sorry, old man,” he answered in a teasing tone and was just about to grab some more of the sticky popcorn to shove it into his mouth and annoy Erwin a bit further, reaching towards the brown paper bag, now placed on the blond man’s lap – but Erwin stopped him. He caught his wrist before Levi’s hand could come anywhere _near_ the snacks, fingers digging deep into his sensitive flesh, letting the younger man feel once more just _how_ powerful he was. 

Levi froze and there were numerous emotions running through his body. He was surprised, angry, perplexed and… Fuck, he was a little bit turned on. Because, yes – a voice in his head screamed – Erwin could totally be _the one_. 

The one to overpower him. The one to lose control with.

“Who paid for the popcorn?” Erwin enquired, voice placid but dark.

“…you,” Levi managed to answer, staring at Erwin’s big hand still tightly wrapped around his wrist.

“So that makes the food _my_ possession. And thus, _I_ am the one to decide, whether you will get it back or not. Not _you_ ,” he declared, eyes fixed on Levi who now reciprocated his gaze. Erwin then let go of him and started eating the sweet snacks himself, Levi just staring at him, yet again at a loss for words. 

Erwin’s actions truly made his head spin and they confused him – in a weirdly pleasant way. His head was still spinning when the curtains were finally drawn and the commercials started. Erwin didn’t speak and Levi also kept quiet, thinking about how Erwin had treated him at the park, in the café, how he had taken him to the exhibition and now to the cinema, trying to figure out this man’s true intentions – but he wasn’t successful. He had some vague ideas, and all those included wild kinky sex at the end of the day. And that, Levi thought, he wouldn’t mind one bit. In fact, he was nearly starving for it.

Levi was so deep in thought that he didn’t realize he was reaching for the popcorn and was shocked when Erwin reminded him of that – with a fucking smack across the back of his hand.

“Ow! Oi, what the fuck, Erwin!” he snarled, rubbing the skin were the lawyer had just hit him, as if Levi was a naughty child in need of being disciplined. His heart was beating faster, anger welling in his chest. He was glaring at the other man, feeling an urge to hit back – to _really_ hit back, hard, using his fist, shattering that handsome face and... And then suddenly it was all just gone. Because when Levi looked into those cold steel-blue eyes and saw just how angry, just how dissatisfied and _dangerous_ Erwin looked at that very moment, it was as if someone had just flipped a switch inside of him that made him shut his mouth. That made him comply. As if he had truly done something forbidden and was very aware of it, awaiting well-deserved punishment. 

Levi didn’t get it. He just, once again, acted instinctively and didn’t fight back. 

“What have I just told you?” Erwin asked him in a steady voice, and when Levi didn’t answer and diverted his gaze, because he was still thinking of what to reply, Erwin grabbed his chin in a rough manner and forced the younger man to look him in the eyes. Levi nearly gasped when that happened, his fingers digging into the upholstery of the cinema armchair. “ _What have I just told you_?” Erwin repeated his question, only this time his tone was sharp and full of ice. It was indignant, and it made the little hairs on Levi’s neck stand up. It also made him comply again, do what Erwin told him to do. So he finally answered.

“You… You said that _you_ would decide, if I can have the popcorn back or not…”

“That is correct. And have I _allowed_ you to take some of it now?”

Levi swallowed. This was something so new to him: not giving other man shit, or just stomping out of the auditorium, but playing along. Feeling _compelled_ to do so. Compelled to _obey_.

“No.”

“That is also correct,” Erwin said, his hand still clutching Levi’s chin, “And what does that mean?” he pressed.

“That I can’t have it…?” Levi answered, his voice docile, and Erwin smiled at that.

“Very good, Levi,” he praised him, and then let go of Levi’s chin.

And while Erwin’s eyes darted back to the screen, where the movie was finally starting, while feeding himself some more of the popcorn, Levi couldn’t calm down. His skin was almost burning where Erwin had touched him, and there was a shiver creeping all the way down his spine. It had felt _so good_ when Erwin had praised him – and he couldn’t grasp why. Couldn’t understand how he let this man _do_ all of this stuff to him.

Why he fucking _obeyed_ him. 

Erwin actually gave him the bag of popcorn back, without saying anything. Near the end of the two-hour movie – and it was half empty by then. 

Around midnight they stepped out into the dark and chilly night, the temperature having dropped to minus five degrees Celsius. Walking back to Erwin’s car Levi wondered what else the man had in store for him. Would they continue to a bar now, maybe a club? Or would Erwin Smith invite himself into Levi’s home again? And then… do what exactly?

The windshield and all the other windows of Erwin’s car were frozen over. The lawyer unlocked the vehicle, grabbed a dark ice scraper out of the inside pocket of the car door, tossing it over to Levi in the next second, who managed to catch it graciously. “Defrost the windows,” Erwin instructed and got into the BMW to start the engine.

“Tsk,” Levi made – but he yet again carried out the instructions, and started scraping the ice away, just as Erwin had ordered him to do. It was a shitty task and he was freezing his ass off, the headache having started again despite the aspirin. Only when he finished with the windshield, his whole body trembling like that of a child scared of the dark of the night, he realized, that Erwin was practically surveying him with content grin plastered across his face.

The cold, Erwin’s grin, the fact the man was not helping, the now searing headache – it all made Levi snap. He practically jumped at the driver’s door and threw it open, screaming at Erwin: “How about you lazy bastard get the hell out of the car and fucking _help_ me?!”

He regretted his words almost immediately. Or maybe he _didn’t_.

Erwin’s brows furrowed and Levi was sure he had never seen a face as angry and beautiful at the same time as this man’s. Erwin got out of the car in a languid manner, it was almost as if all of this was happening in slow motion, until he stood right in front of Levi, or rather _towered_ over him, looking down at the younger man, who had to tilt his head back in order to meet the lawyer’s gaze because, _fuck_ , he only came up to Erwin’s shoulder. The height difference was enormous, Levi once again realized, trying not to feel intimidated by this huge man right in front of him, their bodies nearly touching – but he did, and as much as it unnerved him, he also rejoiced in it.

“You should really reconsider your tone. I won’t have you talking like this to me, Levi. Now get back to work,” the lawyer said, his voice hard.

Even if a big part of Levi wanted to once again obey this command, like it was the most natural thing for him to do, another was stronger this time and followed the urge to hit back. “I am not your fucking slave!” he barked at the blond, whose mouth formed a diabolical grin at that, Levi had already gotten to know. In the next second Erwin grabbed him by the collar of his leather jacket and pulled him towards his body – similar to the way he had done it in Levi’s apartment a few days ago. His hot breath, leaving little clouds of steam in the cold, caressed Levi’s lips, whose hands had instinctively grabbed onto Erwin’s wrist, trying to get the lawyer off of him – but to no avail.

_Erwin Smith was really fucking strong._

“You’re going to listen to me now very carefully, boy,” Erwin almost whispered, voice strained, dark and threatening, and Levi did not yet know how he felt about being addressed like that, but he stopped wriggling and kept still, repeatedly giving in to the urge to obey this man. “I am, _again_ , acting like your personal chauffeur, driving your ass around town tonight. I paid for the movie, I bought the drinks, I got us snacks. _The least_ you can do, to show me some respect for what I’ve done, is to defrost the bloody car windows.” Levi scoffed, trying to ignore his fast-beating heart, Erwin’s upper body pressed lightly against his, the touch of the man’s skin on his fingers. 

“Do you understand?” Erwin enquired his tone unchanged, but Levi didn’t say anything, _couldn’t_ say anything, was far too nervous and bewildered. And Erwin’s ice-cold eyes weren’t helping him to relax – they were just intensifying everything he felt. So before exploding into million pieces out of the sheer tension he felt between them, Levi broke the eye contact and looked away. In this very moment, Erwin pulled on Levi’s jacket once more and turned him around, his back slamming against the cold BMW, engine still running, Levi’s hands being practically ripped away from Erwin’s wrists by the sudden movement, hanging to his side without purpose now. “You will look at me, when I talk to you, Levi,” he declared and Levi had to swallow – for Erwin’s deep, manly voice was utter pleasure for him, and it sent electrical impulses through the whole of his body. 

Yes, he definitely was intimidated – but in a good way, in a different way. Levi didn’t feel real danger, didn’t fear that Erwin would beat him up rob him and then leave him lying unconscious in a ditch. It was a different kind of fear. Or maybe it wasn’t fear at all – and rather what people called a _thrill_.

When Levi’s eyes drifted back up to meet Erwin’s, the man’s body relaxed and his grip into Levi softened, just like his facial expressions. “Good,” he once again commented on Levi’s actions and even gave him a faint smile – and the younger swore he felt goosebumps spread across his skin at that very Moment. “Now: Do you understand?” he repeated in a calm tone, and Levi nodded. “Then get back to work,” Erwin instructed and let go of his companion, and when he got back into the car, he slammed the door so loudly, Levi almost jumped. Only then did he realize, he was trembling.

His shaky hands didn’t ease the task of de-frosting the fucking windows, but Levi didn’t complain any more. His mind was keeping him busy. Erwin had basically one more time assaulted him – and Levi had _let_ him. Because it had felt _good_. And Levi couldn’t stop thinking about it – what it would be like to be treated and touched _like this_ by Erwin, when they were sweaty and naked and hard and in bed and…

He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, fingertips frozen, body still shivering, head pounding. This work was taking its toll on him.

All he wanted, he realized, was to get into the warmed up car and sit for a while, try to stop his mind from racing. But just as he finished scraping the ice of the last window and the BMW was ready to go – it went. Without him. 

Erwin just fucking drove away.

At first, Levi rolled his eyes, thinking it was a dumb joke, and Erwin was making him think he’d leave him behind – because of the way he had acted – only to turn the car around at some point and pull back up next to him. But when ten minutes had passed and the upper-class car was nowhere to be seen, Levi started having serious doubts. After another five minutes he threw away the ice scraper still in his hand and grabbed his mobile device to call Erwin – but it went straight to voicemail. Every. Single. Fucking. Time. 

“Fucking son of a bitch!” he cursed under his breath, wrapping his arms tightly around his own body and marching over to the bus stop. “Just fucking great,” he murmured upon realizing that the next connection wouldn’t be in another fifteen minutes. After all, this wasn’t fucking Berlin, where you had subways and fast trains and whatnot that ran every three minutes. Taking a cab was out of question – his apartment was too far away and it would cost him a fucking fortune. Which he didn’t own. 

He was nearly a frozen statue when he finally boarded the bus and he was glad the driver had turned up the heating to the max. It didn’t change the fact that his head was almost killing him by now and he knew that he probably should have just stayed home and listened to his body, that had clearly been trying to tell him: you are falling ill, son. When he got off the bus 20 minutes later, his nose was starting to run and his throat was aching, making it hard to swallow. And there, almost right in front of the building, he spotted the BMW. And he spotted Erwin, who was leaning against his car, arms crossed in front of his broad chest, grinning like a madman at him.

Levi wanted to yell obscenities at the blond man’s face, he wanted to hurt him, not only with words – but he was lacking the strength to do any of that. He used the remaining energy of his body to drag himself towards the door. 

Because all he _really_ wanted to do was to get inside and drink a steaming cup of tea and then sleep for the rest of the weekend.

“You kept me waiting,” Erwin remarked in an amused fashion, as Levi passed him slowly. The latter merely shrugged and Erwin let out a short, cold laugh. 

Levi didn’t ask him inside, but the man still followed him up the stairs and into his apartment just like the other day, hanging up his coat as if he fucking owned the place and then sat down on the small couch. Levi couldn’t give a shit about any of this, walked over to the cramped cooking space and put the kettle on, fishing out his favourite cup as well as the tea bags of fine Earl Grey he had just gotten the day before. Erwin watched every single one of his moves

“Don’t you want to offer me a cup?” the lawyer asked, when Levi made his tea.

“Why should I?” he replied, making sure he sounded as grim as he looked.

Erwin chuckled. “Because this is what you do when you have _manners_.”

“Tsk. When you have manners, you don’t fucking invite yourself into somebody else’s home or leave them behind in the fucking cold,” he snapped back – yet nonetheless got out a second mug and made a tea for his uninvited guest which he then slammed down on the small coffee table right in front of Erwin, letting himself fall onto the sofa next to the bastard. “You happy now, asshole?” he snorted.

Erwin smiled coldly. “Kind of. You _do_ have a certain potential,” he then said cryptically, and even if Levi would have wanted to think about the man’s comment – he didn’t have the energy to do so.

The tea smelled and tasted wonderfully and it helped to warm him up a bit, his toes still feeling like little cubes of ice, though. Levi startled when Erwin suddenly leaned forward and put his huge hand onto the younger man’s forehead. Their eyes met and Levi was surprised that Erwin was looking at him in the same way when he’d picked him up that evening – his gaze tender and his features soft. “It feels like you have a fever,” he said and frowned. “You should go to bed.”

“And then what?” Levi snarled, as this guy was seriously confusing the shit out of him right now, the changes in his emotions and attitude so quick, Levi couldn’t follow anymore. “You’re gonna wait till I’m unconscious and rape me, huh? Is that the reason you left me standing there?!”

Erwin’s lips were moving and Levi realized that they were stretching into this smug grin that looked intoxicating. “I left you there to teach you a lesson about respect,” he explained in a calm tone – with a portion of amusement, that made Levi feel on edge again. The younger man sighed, looking at his nearly empty mug, not knowing what to do or say. “Got to bed, Levi,” Erwin insisted. But this time there was no trace of mockery, just that fucking tenderness, and concern, that made something warm and agreeable spread inside of Levi’s stomach.

He knew Erwin was right and that he really needed to lie down. So without saying anything or looking at his late night visitor he stood up and walked towards to bedroom – and he wasn’t really surprised that Erwin followed him. The man leaned against the doorframe, watching the raven-haired enter the small room and stop right in front of the bed.

“I want to get changed,” Levi said in a frosty tone. But Erwin didn’t seem to get the message of ‘get the fuck out of here’. Or he simply ignored it, like he ignored so much stuff Levi said, his eyes fixed on the younger man, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips, and then Levi knew that, yes: Erwin was _definitely_ ignoring his message and he wouldn’t be leaving the bedroom. “Fine,” Levi hissed, “you fucking pervert.” And then he just went for it and got rid of all the pieces of his clothing. The hoodie, the shirt under that, his trousers, boxers – he stripped off _everything_ , until he stood butt naked right in front of Erwin, who was shamelessly taking in the sight of his exposed body. “Like what you see?” Levi sneered.

Erwin’s gaze drifted back up to meet his. “Good night, Levi,” he then said and turned around. A few a seconds after that Levi could hear the main door of his apartment fall shut.

“Jesus fucking Christ…” he murmured and nearly collapsed onto the bed falling asleep within minutes, or maybe even seconds.

He didn’t dream and he didn’t wake up until noon, the sound of his mobile ripping him back into consciousness. His head was still throbbing when he reached out for it, only to get back straight back under the covers after having retrieved the device. He’d received a text massage – and his heart nearly stopped when he saw who it was from: Erwin. 

‘ _How are you feeling_?’ the lawyer wanted to know, and Levi scoffed and closed his eyes again. “How the hell do you think?” he muttered annoyed.

Breathing was a hard thing to do with a blocked nose, but then again he was kind of glad he was robbed of the ability to smell properly, as he had sweated the whole night, his body still damp and sticky and he really didn’t want to take in his own odour right now. Levi was disgusted with his own self enough and wanted nothing more than a proper, long, hot shower – but he just couldn’t get up. Hell, he couldn’t even open his eyes right now because even this felt like lifting a thousand weights. He drifted back into darkness.

About an hour later his phone chimed again, waking him up for the second time. It was another message from Erwin. ‘ _I’m expecting an answer, Levi. I’m worried about you,_ ’ it read, and Levi frowned. He couldn’t deny the fact that especially that last part of the text made him feel… giddy, and so he responded with a short ‘ _Feel like shit. Spending the day in bed_ ’, before drifting back to sleep for a second time.

About an hour after having told Erwin about being ill, the sound of his door bell ringing freed him from the darkness. Levi needed almost five whole minutes to get out of bed, put on his old bathrobe to cover his still very naked body and walk himself to the door – and then his knees were nearly shaking, when he heard Erwin’s voice through the intercom. “It’s me. Let me in,” he said – and Levi pressed the green button to just do that. A few moments later, Erwin was standing right in front of him, two full grocery bags in his hands. Levi frowned looking at them, and when he glanced at Erwin the man smiled. His features soft, his blue eyes showing concern.

“What is this?” Levi demanded, nodding at the bags.

“I’m here to take care of you,” Erwin explained, tone earnest. “You live alone, so I figured you’d need help. I bought some stuff. Proper food, snacks, drinks, medicine. I also brought some movies.”

Levi pressed his lips together and stared wordlessly at Erwin. “You feeling bad about what you did?” he then enquired.

“I don’t feel bad about teaching you a lesson,” the man responded, “I just wish you would have told me that you were feeling off.”

“…If I had, would you have not left me there?”

Erwin grinned slightly. “Maybe.”

Levi sighed. He looked at the bags, and then back at Erwin. And then he let him into his flat. Even though he was questioning his own sanity for at least a hundredth time since meeting Erwin – because why would he possibly want to keep in touch with the sadist who had left him standing in the cold to get home in the middle of the night only god knows how, only to _teach him a lesson on respect_ – the hypocrite had only just told him at the exhibition that public transportation was dangerous, hadn’t he?

Well, Levi couldn’t say why he felt the way he felt back then – in fact, he still _can’t_. 

Ah, but that is a lie... 

Now he _knows_ that he is a masochist who likes to be pushed around by Erwin, enduring his dom’s brutalities, savouring all of his lectures and lessons, yearning for his punishment, be it mental or physical – he embraces it. 

And thus, he is not annoyed that Erwin’s office door still remains closed after half an hour. His boyfriend will probably make him wait another thirty minutes. And that’s totally fine. Erwin is a busy man with important clients – and Levi is merely a slave. 

Right?


	4. Chapter 4

It’s three o’clock in the afternoon and Levi waits. 

A paralegal is called into Erwin’s office and the petite woman hurries inside, frantically sorting through some papers just before entering. Levi watches the door open and close again, and he waits. 

Fifteen minutes later the female emerges out of the blond lawyer’s chamber, face pale and eyes widened, clutching some more papers to her chest. Levi then realizes he hasn’t seen her in the firm before, and judging the frightened look on her face as well as her shaky legs that carry her down the corridor, he wonders if maybe she is just a trainee who has only begun working here – and he waits.

Another half an hour passes and Levi starts playing a stupid game on his phone. And then suddenly, after god knows how many more minutes have passed, he feels as if someone’s watching him – and he’s right. 

He lifts his head and meets Erwin’s amused gaze. His boyfriend is standing in the open door leading into his office, leaning casually against the wooden frame, arms folded across his chest, legs crossed. Maybe he’s been standing there like that for quite a while now. Levi doesn’t know, was preoccupied with his game, didn’t hear his master call his name. And maybe Erwin _didn’t_.

The raven-haired stands up abruptly. 

It is one thing for Erwin to let him wait. It _doesn’t_ work the other way around. 

“I brought you muffins,” he tries to make up straightaway for neglecting the door and thus also unintentionally ignoring the lawyer, walking towards his Dom now, who is still not saying anything at all, merely watching him with that slightly entertained look on his beautiful face. The wrinkles around Erwin’s eyes have indeed deepened slightly over time. The blond is now thirty-five, will be thirty-six in a few months, but he is still hot as fuck; probably will still be in his 40s and 50s, and Levi will continue to want to spread his legs for him. He is quite sure of that. 

Erwin straightens up, unfolds his arms and makes way for the smaller man to enter his fairly big office overlooking the fateful park of their first encounter. The lawyer closes the door calmly and they are left on their own. He doesn’t apologize to Levi that he’s made him wait. Erwin doesn’t _have to_. 

Levi places the sweet treats on his desk, and he knows they will make the lawyer very happy, and then turns around to meet his boyfriend’s gaze again. Erwin, like he always does, surprises him: he’s already snuck up on him, and as Levi twists his body, the blond is standing right behind him and swiftly grabs onto the brunette, presses their bodies together, fingers gripping strands of Levi’s dark hair, pulling the younger one’s head back – in order to put his lips onto Levi’s. 

It’s a rather chaste kiss, one that doesn’t last very long. It’s more than a peck, but nothing you could call sensual or overly romantic. But they will have time for _that_ later.

“Darling,” Erwin finally greets him, a warm smile having replaced his amused expression, eyes shiny and bright. He lets go of him and then leans back against his desk, supporting himself with both of his arms on the hard wood of the construction. Levi blushes. Even after all this time they spent together it sometimes still gets to him – hearing Erwin call him _darling_. 

And the man has many names for Levi.

_Darling. Precious. My sweet boy. Sugar. Baby. Angel. Love. Dearest. Sweetheart. Kitten…_

__

__

_…dirty bitch, useless piece of shit, worthless dog in heat, cum slut, cocksucker, rape toy..._

“Hello Erwin,” Levi responds and then falls quiet again. There is a certain tension in the air, one that Levi knows well. One he adores. One he desires.

“Have you been good, Levi?” his master finally enquires in a husky tone and Levi’s staring at that dark-blue suit covering Erwin’s delicious body he knows so well by now. He swallows.

“Yes.”

“Then show me.”

Erwin doesn’t need more words, doesn’t need to clarify his order, he doesn’t have to explain his demand. Levi knows why he is here. He is already _in the middle_ of carrying out Erwin’s instructions. And so he unbuttons and unzips his jeans and pulls them down together with his boxer briefs, until the fabric reaches his ankles – without any hesitation.

Erwin doesn’t say anything. His gaze is fixated on Levi’s exposed manhood. His trapped manhood. Erwin put the chastity device on Levi’s soft member himself. That was five days ago. And since then Levi has been living in sweet torture. Couldn’t touch himself, couldn’t get off, couldn’t even get hard, still can’t. 

There’s a grin tugging at the corners of Erwin’s lips, and Levi knows it would be better to lower his gaze now and stare at the floor instead, like he is supposed to. But he freaking loves that devious expression on Erwin’s face, so he dares to continue staring at it, while his master is still staring at the device made of polycarbonate that is keeping his beloved’s cock so neatly locked away. 

Erwin has the key to the tiny padlock that keeps the tight prison of Levi’s limp dick in form of a cone attached to the ring placed around the root and balls. Only his Dom can set him free him, can redeem him. But he obviously doesn’t feel like doing so yet. Of course Levi owns a spare key, but that one is only allowed to be used in emergency situations, like a sudden medical condition, or if Levi suffered a panic attack connected to the chastity device. Erwin might be strict, harsh even, brutal and totally mean – but he acts on the sacred rule of ‘safety first’. Because he cares for Levi. _Very_ much. Like he does for their play. And Levi, wanting to please Erwin on so many levels, would never use the spare key outside said circumstances; never without Erwin’s explicit command.

The blond man gets up from his desk, and that is the moment Levi finally lets his gaze settle on the floor. His master is circling him, as if he was a predator, trying to find the perfect angle to jump at his prey and strike the killing blow. Dreadfully slow and somewhat menacing. Levi loves that, almost starts trembling in anticipation. Erwin’s glances feel like slight touches on his heated skin, and when his master finally stops right behind him, and Levi can feel Erwin’s breath on his neck, he almost lets out a small moan. 

Erwin touches him physically next. His fingers travel down Levi’s sides playfully, wander over his hips, move lower towards his naked ass. Erwin squeezes the brunette’s butt cheeks and the latter suppresses a sound of surprise wanting to escape his mouth. 

This is a difficult situation for Levi: Erwin’s hands on his half exposed body send shivers down his spine, and his blood begins to boil, travels south – he tries to fight his beginning arousal, tells himself to focus on something else instead. But he can’t find _anything_ else that is worth focusing on.

“You look beautiful,” Erwin all but croons, and then his tongue flicks over Levi’s ear shell. The smaller man closes his eyes shut, as Erwin’s hands once again squeeze his cheeks and then even pull them apart, exposing Levi’s hole to the cooler air of the office. His soft cock twitches slightly in its tight prison, an indicator of upcoming growth, impossible due to the structure around it. Levi curses internally, and tries again – to concentrate on something else, anything else. “You know… I might take it off tonight,” Erwin breathes a tempting promise into Levi’s ear, while one of his fingers travels down Levi’s crack and brushed his entrance. “Maybe I’ll even let you come…” Erwin continues in that horribly seductive tone, his lips trailing down Levi’s neck now.

Internally, Levi is already moaning and screaming. His unstoppable arousal, the little pressure in his abdomen seemingly spreading through the rest of his lower body, and his growing flesh pressing uncomfortably and rather painfully into the polycarbonate structure, with only a small hole at the tip and even tinier ones at either side that enable him to clean up and go to the bathroom, makes him almost dizzy. It’s like a little rollercoaster ride: up and down, pain and lust touching the surface, intermingling, sometimes fighting each other, each trying to take over. Levi bites his tongue, and Erwin doesn’t stop his sexual teasing.

“Mhhhmm…” he hums. “I can already picture you. Completely naked, right in front of me, your lovely dick hard and wet, your hands tied behind your back, legs spread for me to look at your twitching hole, that I will fuck into with my huge, fat cock without any mercy…”

Levi whimpers, because focusing on anything else truly doesn’t fucking work…! 

Erwin chuckles. “What did you say, darling?” he taunts in a playfully innocent tone and places his hands onto Levi’s shoulders.

“Nothing, Erwin,” Levi answers obediently.

Erwin doesn’t like to be called ‘Sir’. He also doesn’t want to be addressed as Levi’s ‘master’, even though that is what he is. Sir, master, Dom – pick whatever you prefer, but Erwin wants Levi to call him by his _name_. And so Levi does.

“I am sure you said _something_ ,” Erwin now says in a strict voice and scratches down Levi’s back, that is only covered with a thin pullover. It causes just a tiny little bit of pain, and Levi catches himself wishing it would hurt _more_. 

Because he loves pain inflicted by Erwin.

“I said: Thank you, Erwin,” he clarifies.

“Good,” the blond hums and lets go of his slave. “Now put your clothes back on.” Levi obeys and Erwin walks back around his desk to take a seat in his huge leather office chair. “I expect you at my place at seven,” he reminds the younger man, who is zipping his jeans back up. “Don’t disappoint me, love,” he adds, shoots Levi one last reprimanding glance – and then gets back to work, completely ignoring his boyfriend again who gathers his things and leaves the room on shaking legs, almost like the paralegal-to-be he saw leaving Erwin’s office moments ago. That woman has no fucking idea what a perverted sadist her boss truly is, Levi thinks. Just like Johanna. He gives Erwin’s secretary a warm smile before leaving the office to complete his Dom’s orders that make up Levi’s daily life. Because that’s just how it is – so much more than just a game.

Even within the BDSM scene their relationship is viewed as extreme. Not necessarily because of certain practices in their bedrooms. Erwin likes to be rough with his slave, yes, he loves to inflict pain, humiliate Levi, degrade him, make him scream and cry using various whips, riding crops, paddles and what not, just as much as his bare hands and vicious words – but it’s not like they’re into blood play, or Erwin lighting fires on Levi’s skin, or hardcore medical play, or humiliating him in public or in front of his friends – or whatever else some people may define as _extreme play_. This isn’t what this is about. It’s Levi’s utter obedience what makes their bond special and rare. He’s given Erwin complete control over him – Erwin holds that power 24/7. He is Erwin’s boyfriend, but also his slave. Every. Single. Day.

It’s a total power exchange, if you’re looking for a term.  
And Levi wouldn’t want it any other way. 

He grins slightly thinking about it, making his way through the aisles of the supermarket to obtain all of the ingredients Erwin was kind enough to write down for Levi, the chastity belt well-hidden under the thick denim of his dark-purple jeans. But Levi can feel it with every step he takes. Probably because his boyfriend has just reminded him of the device around his cock with his inspection, and also because he is rather nervous.

To some the upcoming task may seem easy, and maybe not even worth being called a task at all, for all that Levi has to do is cook a delicious meal for his master. Considering that Levi’s cooking skills are practically non-existent – hell, he is barely able to create a plate of fried eggs and a serving of mac and cheese – and adding that Erwin is an exquisite cook with fine tastes, some might change their mind about that quickly, though. 

So, yeah – Levi is sure he will fuck this up completely, but he is also sure that he will give it his very best. Like he always does. Or at least tries to do. 

All the ingredients tucked away in his bag, he wanders home to prepare himself for the meeting with Erwin later on. After cleaning his flat, a task he enjoys and a routine that calms his down – and besides: Levi doesn’t like to leave his flat uncleaned – he takes a proper bath, shaves where Erwin wants him to be hairless, prepares his backside for his Dom and gets dressed. When he is done with everything, Levi has around 45 minutes left till the meeting. The ride to Erwin’s place only takes about half an hour, but he knows he should start hurrying up nonetheless to make sure he turns up when his master _expects_ him to turn up.

It’s raining slightly and he didn’t take an umbrella. After the annoying bus ride he runs down glittering streets cursing under his breath, ignores the traffic lights and finally arrives at the modern multistore-building. Levi boards the elevator and can’t stop his heart from racing. It still races when he reaches the seventh floor. He just needs to take a few more steps and then he is right there: in front of the entrance to Erwin’s spacious apartment. 

Levi owns a key, Erwin gave it to him just after a few months of dating, but he doesn’t use it, presses the doorbell instead – and he waits. Or rather: Erwin lets him wait. _Again_. A glance at the elegant black watch around his wrist of a Scandinavian brand, one of Erwin’s many gifts, makes the reason evident: Levi hasn’t made it on time. It’s ten past seven. Ten minutes after their designated hour. 

“Fuck,” he whispers, cursing the busses of this godforsaken city that are not only disgusting, due to all the dirt and germs accumulated in every crevice of the inside, but also lack punctuality as well as accuracy – values the Germans are usually always so praised for abroad. Reality is different. Reality is a bitch, Levi muses, staring at the dark wooden door that will sooner (or rather later…) lead him into Erwin’s realm.

He knows that as soon as he passes the threshold and the door will fall shut behind him, he will fall right into the pit of dark desires and drown in feelings he cannot even describe with the most beautiful words known to him. No, wrong. He won’t _fall_ into this black pit – he is going to _jump_ right into it. Because even though he is a slave, he _chose_ to be one. He chose to be _Erwin’s_ slave.

Suddenly, he can hear steps behind the dark wooden structure. Erwin’s coming closer. How much time has passed? Maybe ten minutes, maybe fifteen. Levi isn’t sure and he has no more time to dwell on that thought or others. The door finally opens and he is looking right into Erwin’s eyes, a stormy ice-ocean. “You’re late,” his master accused him, his voice matching the coldness of his arctic eyes – and Levi swears, it goes straight to his groin.

“I’m sorry, Erwin,” he murmurs obediently and lowers his head.

The blond sighs in an annoyed fashion but nonetheless lets him enter, lets him jump into that abyss where only Erwin can see and do and take. The door closes and there is no more escape for Levi. Only Erwin knows how long the smaller mal will be locked in this apartment, what awaits him in detail, what is expected of him – and Levi doesn’t have to right to ask Erwin about any of this. Levi is to give, to submit, to endure. And he does. 

Erwin is his commander, and whatever he orders him to, Levi will fulfil.

As soon as the door closes, Erwin grabs Levi’s chin and forces him to look back up into his handsome face. “Your coat, please,” Erwin demands and at the same time takes the bag of groceries off of Levi’s hands. The latter shrugs out of the desired garment as quickly as possible, handing it over to his boyfriend, who hangs it up wordlessly and walks off into the kitchen. 

Levi doesn’t follow him. Instead, he carries out what doesn’t need to be voiced anymore. It’s more of a rule than an actual order, Levi thinks, taking off his clothes. All of them. He gets rid of his black turtleneck sweater as well as the undershirt, strips of his jeans and briefs and even pulls off his socks. He folds every item of fabric accurately and produces a neat pile on the floor – then he gets down onto his knees right next to it, thanking whatever Gods truly rule over the human world that Erwin likes to keep his floors – his entire home – meticulously clean. 

He spreads his legs, exposing his trapped cock, and places his hands on his thighs, palms facing upwards, and lowers his head submissively again to look at the dark tiled floor. It’s the standard kneeling-position Erwin requires of him. 

There is just a tiny bit of cold air brushing over his behind and feet coming in from under the entrance-door, initiating tiny specks of goosebumps, but Levi knows that this time he won’t have to wait for what feels like forever. Even though Erwin has not told him what kind of punishment or reward he has planned for him after his cooking-session, the next step of the evening is known to the dark-haired man, as it is also a standard-procedure. But standard doesn’t mean boring in this case and Levi is truly looking forward to this.

First, he can hear Erwin’s approaching steps. Then his dark eyes catch sight of the blond’s feet and legs, as Erwin’s stopping right in front of him. And yet again he can literally feel the man’s gaze ravaging his body. “Give them to me,” Erwin commands and Levi grabs the pile of his neatly folded pieces of clothing and hands them up and over, without shifting his gaze from the floor. Even without looking at Erwin he knows that there is a satisfied grin on the man’s lips, as he walks away to put Levi’s things into his wardrobe that the latter has no access to. 

Levi chuckles quietly to himself. That he has to walk about stark naked in Erwin’s flat most of the times might be one of the most important rules his master has laid out to him, and that Levi has also signed on paper – Erwin is a lawyer, so of course they have a flashy slave contract. Also, because Erwin has many rules. One Levi holds dear is the rule of monogamy: cheating is not allowed – for either of them. For Erwin there is only Levi, and for Levi there is only Erwin, physically as well as mentally. Erwin is not to take on another slave, even if it was just for play – and Levi is not to submit to any another man than Erwin. In simple words: They do not have an open relationship, and never will.

The man dominating not only Levi’s thoughts comes back. “Get up,” Erwin commands and Levi does. The blond then carefully lifts Levi’s chin up with his index finger, and their eyes meet. Erwin is smiling at him. It’s a warm smile, loving even. Then he moves closer and places his lips softly onto Levi’s, who is sighing into the faint kiss, looking into that wonderful, heavenly blue of Erwin’s sapphires afterwards, the man’s hand placed softly on his cheek then. “Thank you for the muffins,” Erwin says fondly. “They really were a lifesaver,” he admits, still smiling, fingers caressing Levi’s face ever so tenderly.

…but Levi knows that Erwin’s demeanour can change within seconds. 

And it does.

“Now get back onto your knees and lift your head up a bit,” he instructs with a much, much darker and stricter voice; his commanding tone that gets Levi so riled up. He instantly obeys and find himself back in the kneeling position. Erwin goes down on one knee right in front of his slave, and Levi cannot await his next step.

Carefully, Erwin puts the thick leather collar he’s been holding this whole time around Levi’s neck, fastening the buckles behind his head. There is a huge silver ring attached to the front, as Erwin loves to put a leash on Levi and force him to walk on all fours while pulling and tugging at him, and it fits the younger man perfectly. There’s a reason behind this: it’s custom-made. Erwin had it done just for his slave. But the collar is not only functional. It’s a piece of jewelry that Erwin finds it beautiful on Levi’s skin. It also turns him on seeing it on his Sub, and marking his property that way. And that also turns Levi on – being labelled as Erwin’s this way, feeling it right on his own skin.

Erwin’s fingers hook around the ring and pull Levi harshly up into a standing position, the leather pressing in onto his flesh. Then he nearly holds his breath, watching his boyfriend take out the small key out of the pocket of his jeans, unlocking the padlock of the chastity device. He takes it off carefully, his fingers brushing Levi’s manhood in the process, which starts twitching as soon as it is freed, and placed it on the dresser where they keep their land phone. Then he turns back to Levi, grabs his upper arm and pulls him roughly against his wonderful chest, covered by a thin layer of his dark blue dress shirt. Levi’s head darts up automatically – and Erwin kisses him, one of his arms looping around his waist, his hand grabbing at the hips, the other sneaking up his neck and then right into his strands of dark hair. 

This time the kiss isn’t chaste or tender or loving. It’s a hungry one, Erwin’s tongue darting into Levi’s mouth and seeking out its counterpart, encircling it in a wild dance. Erwin’s biting Levi’s lower lip, pulling at it with his perfect teeth, licking over Levi’s mouth with his hot and wet tongue, eliciting faintly desperate moans. Then both of Erwin’s hands wander down to Levi’s ass, grab it possessively, repeat what they have done in the office a few hours ago, pulling Levi’s butt cheeks apart, exposing his hole, brushing over it. Levi’s fingers dig into Erwin’s shirt and he presses himself harder against his boyfriend, his lover, his master, starts rubbing his fully erect cock against his muscled body, wetness starting to well at the tip because he is just so fucking needy and aroused, and all he can think of is blowing his load. 

Erwin’s lips travel down his jaw, his neck, bite into the junction with his shoulder, only to wander back up again to his ear, teeth grazing his lobe, tongue darting out and sucking on it for a while – Erwin knows all of Levi’s good spots, has him moaning within seconds, eyes pressed shut, grinding himself towards his peak, the blond’s fingers playing slightly with his entrance the whole time. Levi feels likes a teenager: within such a short time he is so close to orgasm just by rubbing his prick against Erwin that he could laugh at himself. It’s just that he doesn’t care. He is so _fucking_ close… “Erwin…” he moans…

…and then suddenly everything stops.

Erwin’s hands leave his body and the man takes a whole step back. Levi almost stumbles forward, managing to catch his balance at the very last moment. He blinks, confusion mirrored in his dark eyes that seek out Erwin’s. The blond smirks, and Levi knows he won’t let him finish now. He’s teased him, gotten him to the edge, but he doesn’t let him jump over it.

“You should start dinner,” is all Erwin says in that freaking smug voice of his, and then he turns around to walk away.

„Fucking bastard,” Levi utters. A slip of tongue, one might suspect – or calculated provocation. It merely takes a second for Erwin to retaliate, twisting his huge body around, right arm raised, his big hand flying soundlessly through the air and then smacking swiftly across Levi’s face. It’s a hard blow, but not one delivered with Erwin’s maximum strength. Levi doesn’t stumble, doesn’t stagger. The blond _has_ definitely slapped Levi harder before. Still, the brunette’s left cheeks stings and instinctively his hand rises to touch the spot where the pain is coming from, as if that would help with anything. Yet he doesn’t reach his face because the way is blocked, Erwin’s hand now grabbing onto his throat, his fingers digging in deep, cutting off oxygen. Not entirely but palpable. Breathing is instantly a hard thing to accomplish.

Levi’s hands reach up to Erwin’s wrist now. It’s another automatic reaction. Also, he tries to keep his balance, as his master, his hand wrapped tightly around his throat the whole time, walks them back now. One step, two steps, three steps, four, and – _bang_! Levi’s head and back hit the hard entrance door, and he shivers. Erwin’s power over him is overwhelming. He struggles, trying to push the hand off his throat – but at that the pressure of Erwin’s hands increases and they cut off more air, breathing now being almost impossible, pinning Levi’s body with his massive frame against the wood, completely immobilising him.

Levi gives up. Or rather: He gives in. Lets his hands slump, searching for Erwin’s gaze, and there’s that beautiful dark shade covering the blue sapphires. If Levi could talk now, phrases like _‘Yeah, just like that, Erwin…’_ would probably leave his lips, which he licks now, arousal almost unbearable at this point, his hard cock being almost crushed against his Dom’s thigh.

The pressure of Erwin’s fingers lessens quickly, and he also takes half a step back, creating a slight distance between their bodies, and Levi takes in a huge, wonderful breath, lungs filling up with air. “You will not call me that,” Erwin addresses Levi’s insult, his voice calm but dark. For emphasis he slaps Levi again, with his left hand this time, fingers of his right not leaving Levi’s throat yet. “Do you understand?” His question is a low rumble that makes Levi’s cock twitch. He is sure that he could get off just by listening to that commanding, dangerous tone – Erwin merely whispering all the dirty things he could and would do to him eventually into his ear…

Erwin’s fingers squeeze down on his throat again, as he doesn’t receive an answer from his slave straightaway, and Levi jolts back into reality and nearly screams, his voice strained due to the low influx of air: “…yes…! Yes! I’m sorry... I’m sorry, Erwin, please forgive me…!”

At that, Erwin releases his finally. “One more insult tonight, and I’ll lock you up in your slave box until next morning. You got that?”

“…yes, Erwin,” Levi pants, massaging his throat lightly, where the blond’s fingers have squeezed him. He doesn’t want to go into the box, doesn’t want to end up confined in the cramped utter dark space with only a little a hole for him to breathe. Not tonight. Not when his dick is finally free again. He’d rather have Erwin slap his length the whole night, than not touch it all. 

“Good,” his boyfriend states. “Now get to work in the kitchen and don’t come out until you’re done.”

“Yes, Erwin…”

His tall partner gives him one last reprimanding look and then sets off in the direction of the living room. And Levi can’t stop himself from grinning, watching Erwin, _his wonderful Erwin_ , walk away.

As Levi makes his way into the kitchen, his thoughts wander back to the day he was sick after their strange trip to the cinema, and he let Erwin into his flat to take care of him…

______

Levi had sat down on the sofa and had switched on the television. He wasn’t pay attention to the programme though: His eyes were fixed on Erwin, who had immediately started to unpack his grocery bags, putting some things into Levi’s fridge, and some onto the small counter. Erwin, who had started to go through all of Levi’s cabinets and drawers as if they were his own. 

The blond fished out one of the bigger pots and set it on one of the stove plates, turned around and look Levi straight in the eye. “Go take a shower,” he told him. It wasn’t a suggestion. It was a request. And even though there was still this tiny little part of Levi that wanted to protest, the bigger one won once more – the one who felt compelled to listen to what Erwin was telling him to do. It just felt so… _natural_. And besides: He didn’t really have any energy left in his body to object and bark things at Erwin. And he knew that he really did need that shower. Erwin was right.

It was a real effort for Levi to get up onto his feet and start walking the short distance towards the bathroom. Before he left the living room, he heard Erwin tell him one more thing. “Don’t lock the door.”

And Levi didn’t, let his bathrobe fall onto the tiled floor and entered the cramped cubicle. Even though he preferred a shower, this time he found himself wishing his flat had a bathtub, so he could sit down or rather lie down in the warm water. His legs were weak, and he had to lean against the floor to keep his balance. He still enjoyed the hot water wetting the whole of his body, closing his eyes and letting the liquid wash away all of the dirt and sweat and possibly germs, scrubbing his naked body with his favourite soap, using the new shampoo Isabel had recommended for his type of hair, and then letting the hot water wash away all of it.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, but he felt like he was falling asleep despite standing. He didn’t even hear the shower door being opened, only realised Erwin was close – very close – as the bigger man reached behind his naked body and turned off the water. Levi’s eyes instantly opened, and the first thing he saw was Erwin’s beautiful face. He was looking at him mildly. “That’s enough,” he said in the same calm fashion, reaching out for Levi, grasping his hand and helping him step out of the shower – like a gentleman. 

Levi didn’t feel ashamed standing butt naked in front of Erwin. He didn’t feel vulnerable when the latter started drying his body with one of the fresh towels that faintly smelled of lavender. Levi even closed his eyes and enjoyed the tender procedure – there was just a tiny voice at the back of his head telling him that it was completely insane letting this man, that he barely knew, and who had left him in the cold, do those things to him; letting him into his flat in the state he was in. But Levi didn’t listen to that voice. He ignored it. Maybe, because he was so exhausted that he didn’t care at all. Maybe, because he was already spellbound. 

The terrycloth left his body and Erwin’s soft, warm hand lifted Levi’s chin up, who only then opened his eyes again to nearly drown in that wonderful shade of blue of Erwin’s sapphires. “What do you say when someone’s helped you?” the blond asked, like one would remind a child of social rules one was trying to drive into their head.

“…thank you,” Levi muttered, as yet again he couldn’t find the energy to make a snarky remark. Erwin smiled at that, a weird mixture of true fondness and smugness. 

“Let’s get you dressed properly,” he then stated, turned on his heel and walked out of the bathroom. And Levi couldn’t stop staring at Erwin’s perfect, crisp, round ass.

The man helped him into comfortable warm clothes, lead him back to the sofa, covered him with a blanket and Levi instantly fell asleep, only to wake one hour later to a delicious serving of hot chicken soup Erwin had cooked for him. The lawyer gave him medicine, took him to bed, where Levi fall back asleep immediately again. And when he woke up alone in his flat on Sunday, he asked himself, if he had just dreamed all of that. But a look at his mobile phone told him, he was wrong. Erwin had yet again texted him, asking Levi to text him back as soon as he was up – and so Levi did. And only half an hour later the doorbell rang again, and Erwin was back in his apartment, a bag filled with fresh buns, croissants and other delicious items straight from the bakery in his hand.

The man told him once again to go and take a shower. Only this time he didn’t join him in the bathroom. But when Levi came back to the living room, feeling a bit better after being clean and the medicine evidently starting to work, he found Erwin had prepared breakfast. He sat down at the small dining table and couldn’t believe his eyes. Freshly squeezed orange juice next to steaming tea, and omelette that looked like a fancy Instagram posting, juicy tomatoes and red peppers cut into small pieces, different kinds of cheese and ham, marmalade and honey – it was like a miniature buffet you’d expect at a hotel.

Erwin had all done this for him. “Dig in,” the blond told him, taking a sip of the tea and picking out the chocolate-croissant of the pile of bakery goods for himself. “You need the energy.”

Levi couldn’t find the right words to describe how he felt about all of this. Maybe he was a bit overwhelmed. Maybe he was a bit confused. Maybe he was even a bit infuriated because of all those of emotions. But he definitely enjoyed this ostentatious meal and couldn’t remember having ever eaten an omelette such tasty as Erwin’s.

They didn’t talk much that day, as Levi slept more than he was awake, and when he was awake he just lacked the energy to converse. Erwin seemed fine with that. He cleaned Levi’s kitchen and even the bathroom, he prepared him snacks, they watched some of the movies Erwin had brought with him. When Levi slept, Erwin read something on tablet. And then at the evening, after a delicious dinner and the subsequent clean-up, he left.

He came back on Monday and Tuesday, always in the evening, obviously after his working-hours, bringing with him some take-away food. But he didn’t touch Levi. He didn’t make any remarks concerning the nature of their relationship – if there was one at all – didn’t say anything about teaching the younger one lessons, did not reprimand him or talk about the erotic art exhibition they went to. He said nothing.

On Wednesday night Levi felt refreshed again. He told Isabel and Furlan via text for the hundredth not to worry about him and not to come over – for he had a feeling the blond lawyer would turn up again. And he was right.

“You’re looking fine today,” he commented upon entering. “I presume you are feeling better?” he asked, hanging up his coat. This time, Levi ignored his question, and went over to the stove to put the kettle on, while Erwin sat down on the sofa, watching him.

“Erwin,” he started to speak, turning around and looking the man right into the eyes, and then finally asked: “What the fuck do you actually want from me?”

Erwin chuckled. “You know that, Levi,” he answered in a slightly amused tone, not breaking their eye contact. “And now you should focus on brewing some tea for us.”

Levi huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Erwin. “Actually, I know shit,” he said.

At that Erwin stood up and walked over to Levi, whose body wouldn’t move even an inch. The blond’s stare was now deprived of amusement. It was cold and hard, and he didn’t give Levi any time to react before grabbing both of his arms and shoving him with his back against the counter. A gasp escaped Levi’s lips and a set of mixed emotions ran through his insides. There was anger, there was surprise and – most definitely – there was a thrilling vibe of slight arousal unleashed by that repeated display of power.

Levi’s skin seemed to be burning where Erwin touched him, his hot breath brushed over his face, and then Erwin leaned even more forward, coming alarmingly close to him, the tips of their noses almost touching. He resembled a wolf, toying with his prey in its final moments, and… Levi liked that.

And then he shuddered, as Erwin’s lips suddenly swept lightly over his chin and jawline, leaving just a faint trail of feathery kisses, and he leaned into this, wanted more, wanted Erwin’s lips to touch his – but Erwin denied him _more_. Grinned and leaned back, his frosty eyes boring repeatedly into Levi’s. “Why don’t you tell me, Levi, what you from me…?” he murmured and his vice tingled in Levi’s ear.

“Tsk,” it escaped Levi’s mouth. “You know that, Erwin,” he mimicked the blond’s stupid response from before.

This time Erwin did not chuckle. Instead, his grip on Levi tightened, and he pushed him farther back against the counter, the construction cutting deeper into his flesh, causing real pain this time. The voice inside his head was back again. It was louder now, screamed at him to fight back, and Levi would have known how, could have kicked Erwin’s leg to get the man off-balance. But – as you can guess – he didn’t. Instead, he waited for the blond’s next reaction. “Don’t mock me, Levi,” Erwin hissed, his lips now moving dangerously close to Levi’s mouth. “I’m gonna ask you one more time: What do you want from _me_?”

“I want you to fuck me,” Levi gasped, surprised at how honest he was. 

_Yeah, he was definitely spellbound._

Erwin wasn’t surprised by that answer. “That’s correct,” he stated matter-of-factly. “And what have I told you about that?”

“…um…” Levi started to stammer and then gasped yet again, as Erwin’s fingernails sank down deep into his skin, staring into the man’s eyes who was grinning maliciously.

“What have I told you, Levi?” Erwin repeated his enquiry in a dark voice.

Levi swallowed, completely taken aback by Erwin’s demeanour – and what it was yet again doing to him. His cock started to react, and there was that warm feeling spreading in his nether regions. He recalled Erwin’s cryptic words from a few weeks before. “You said you didn’t like using condoms and that you’re not into one night stands...”

“Correct,” Erwin replied, his lips moving even closer to Levi’s mouth. “And what else?”

“…something about not being able to let go…”

At that moment Erwin pushed his leg between Levi’s and the man’s thigh rubbing over his almost fully erect dick elicited a frustrated groan out of the smaller man. Erwin’s grin widened at said reaction. “Very good, Levi,” he all but whispered. “And if you consider that I am also inclined to fuck you, and you piece that together with all of the information I have already given you… Then what conclusion do you come to?”

Levi could hear his own heavy breathing, as he was trying so hard to piece it all together, just like Erwin had told him to do. But his mind was blank. He was way too distracted with the man’s hands on him, his hot breath tracing his lips, and his muscular thigh rubbing against his hard cock – as well as digesting the new piece of information that _Erwin was inclined to fuck him_.

_Erwin wanted to fuck him._

The man chuckled, after Levi didn’t respond – and let go of him, took a few steps back and then said: “I guess you need a little bit more time to figure things out than I thought…” He walked away and sat down on the sofa, crossing his legs. “How about you finish brewing that tea.”

Levi wasn’t able to answer, and turned his attention towards the kettle, just like Erwin had proposed, still thinking about his words. 

The man wanted to sleep with him.  
But he didn’t want it to be a one-night stand.  
He also didn’t want to use condoms.  
So what _did_ he want?  
Something like an affair?  
Continues fucking without protection?

In his life Levi had taken several blood test to make sure he was clean – but he’d never slept with anyone without a condom. Because that is what loved-up couples did after being together for what felt like eternity, right? Going hand-in-hand to be tested, and then, both truly faithful, leaving the latex out of their love game.

…and Erwin requested that sort of step right before their first time of sex? What the fuck was wrong with that man? Did he want to spill his seed inside Levi so fucking badly?

He was still engrossed in his thoughts when he set down the tea mugs at the coffee table and sat down next to Erwin at his small couch. “What are you thinking about?” the blond asked him, but answered the question himself after a second in a smug tone. “I bet you’re thinking about having sex with me again. Am I right?”

“Tsk…” Levi looked away, and was yet again startled, as Erwin repeated what he had done in the car: his hand sliding swiftly between Levi’s legs, touching his semi-erect cock through the fabric of his trousers. Yet this time, Erwin didn’t pull away straight away, his fingers massaging the younger man’s length slowly. Until it was fully swollen. And then he continued to fondle with it, Levi’s eyes having closed on their own accord, his heart hammering in his chest, his breathing having turned low and raspy.

Erwin was _fucking finally_ touching his dick. And Levi wanted it to last. He wanted the man to take off his pants and briefs. He wanted to feel his warm hand right on his cock with nothing in between. But Erwin wasn’t having any of that – and right when a low moan escaped Levi’s mouth, he stopped his movements and retreated his hand.

…but Levi wasn’t having any of _this_. And so he quickly grabbed onto Erwin’s retreating hand, wanting to place it back onto his bulge. Or at least he tried to do so. The blond had obviously anticipated such a move, and was, yet again, quicker then Levi, grabbing his wrist, before the smaller man’s hand could reach his, stopping his course of action. Levi’s eyes shot open in frustration, and when he looked at Erwin, he froze. The man’s facial expression was stern, evil almost. “If you want release, you should _ask_ for it. Kindly,” he reprimanded him in a very dark tone.

…and all Levi wanted to do was loop his hands around Erwin’s neck and kiss him wildly. He wanted to take off his clothes and snuggle up against his naked body. He wanted them to go to his bedroom and fuck each other’s brains out all night. But none of that was happening.

Ignoring the tea placed in front of him, Erwin got up and smirked down at Levi. “I will see you again on Friday. I’m expecting you to give me a call. And don’t even dare to make me wait for it like last time,” he explained in a calm but frosty tone. “Good night, my dear,” he then merely stated, and before Levi could think of a proper reaction, he grabbed his coat and got the hell out of Levi’s flat.

“What the fuck?!” he finally screamed, as sense seemed to be finally pouring back into his mind. But Erwin was long gone. Levi shook his head. “That fucking… man!” he cursed. “That fucking _hot_ man…!”

Slowly, Levi was desperate.

He had of course already started to realise in which direction this, whatever this was, was going. And subsequently he started to accept that he _liked_ the direction this was going, thinking back on all the things he had seen at the exhibition, all the things he had enjoyed looking at. How his body reacted when Erwin touched him roughly, when he gave him orders.

But… He was still desperate. Because even though sometimes Erwin was being straight forward, at other times he was just being vague about all of this.

Maybe he was even laughing about Levi behind his back? Telling his friends, what a funny little play thing he had found, and how he was confusing him. Maybe he was banging some twink when he wasn’t with Levi? Maybe this is all he wanted from him: being one of his many willing fucktoys without any strings attached?

With all these thoughts on rampage inside of his mind, desperation turned to anger. Or rather: the childish desire to provoke and be spiteful, be naughty. And so instead of calling Erwin on Friday, Levi called back an old acquaintance, who had informed him a couple of days prior about being back in town for a while and wanting to meet up for a drink or two.

Said acquaintance, Eren Jaeger, was definitely hoping for a hook-up after some cocktails with Levi.  
Levi on the other hand was hoping to teach Erwin a lesson and make him jealous by meeting up with Eren.

And neither of them got what they had hoped for.

At least not entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, leaving kudos, bookmarking and of course commenting! Writing this is so much fun. I hope you are having fun with this, too. Again: I am sorry for possible mistakes and if some things sound... off. As I said at the beginning of the story - English isn't my native language, and I don't have a beta. Please be kind to me ;-) As I will be jumping between longer parts of the present as well as the past, I chose to highlight the timelines by adding separating lines. I hope you are fine with this. Let me know :-)


	5. Chapter 5

It was at around six o’clock in the evening when Levi left the house. Nearly thirty minutes later he entered the cocktail bar designed like a 1950s US-Diner, colourful and bright, rock’n’roll music blaring from a jukebox. He spotted Eren almost immediately at one of the booths – as those big green eyes and the huge smile plastered across the young man’s round face were really hard to miss. The brown-haired man, three years Levi’s junior, truly seemed to be ecstatic to see him.

They had met at a party Isabel and Furlan had dragged Levi to, and when they’d met again at a bar a few months later, they spent a night together. Levi had been pretty drunk the first time, and _utterly_ drunk, as well as frustrated about not having fucked someone for a longer period of time, the second time – and he was sure that had he been sober, he would not have ended up in bed with Eren; no matter how high his sexual frustration was.

The guy was attractive – yes, that much Levi could admit. But he just _so wasn’t_ Levi’s _type_. And already after five minutes of their present meeting the guy was annoying the shit out of Levi. He had hugged him way too tightly upon greeting and now he was talking way too loudly and too quickly about nothing in particular. 

“Shut up for a second and go get us something to drink, this place is packed and the waitress is ignoring us,” Levi eventually snapped and interrupted Eren’s monologue about how happy he was that the two of them were finally meeting again. 

“Um, yeah, of course! What do you want? Gin tonic, right? Be right back!” Eren responded and practically jumped up to sprint over to the bar. Levi rolled his eyes. So the kid even remembered what his favourite drink was. Great. And here he was just using him. Like a total dick.

Ah, but what the hell, Levi thought a second later. He’d never claimed to be a fucking saint. And actually he couldn’t care less. He cared for other things – like making Erwin have a taste of his own fucking game.

Levi looked at his phone, waiting for it to start ringing. Because he was sure that Erwin would call him eventually, angry that Levi hadn’t dialled _his_ number like he’d ordered him to do, wanting to reprimand him, to tell him how he wasn’t having any of this and whatnot. And if Erwin didn’t call? Well, then Levi could definitely send him a nice picture of himself, his arm tightly wrapped around Eren, fancy drink in hand, grinning smugly, telling Erwin via text, that hadn’t been able call him because he was _oh so busy_ with someone else…

An hour passed, Erwin didn’t call and Levi wanted to kill himself. 

Eren was going on about his friend, or sister, or sort of straight lover Mikasa, and his oh-so-very-best-buddy Armin, who sounded like a total wimp to Levi, sipping on his sickly sweet drink – something with cream, coconut and maybe even raspberries – and again the boy was talking way too quickly, way too loudly and way to enthusiastically. Levi definitely needed another strong drink. And he needed to take said picture, if he wanted to annoy Erwin and not waste this evening completely.

“Get me another drink, will you,” he yet again interjected Eren’s babbling, and the guy repeatedly jumped up straight away and ran over to the bar. Levi sighed, looked at his mobile a while later – and then nearly jumped up himself. The thing was ringing, and he could clearly read Erwin’s name on the display. 

Just like Levi had counted on, the man finally seemed to have enough of waiting and decided to take matters into his own hands. 

_Yes!_

Levi grinned as he answered the phone. “Hey there, gorgeous,” he greeted in a teasing manner. 

Erwin didn’t say anything for a few seconds, and Levi was afraid that he would just end the call immediately, because he could definitely hear all the other people talking in the background, the laughter of tipsy girls and boys, the music, the clinking of drinking glasses; Erwin knew Levi was out and had stood him up, the latter didn’t need to tell him. “You didn’t call,” the older finally stated, his voice strained. Erwin was evidently angry – and Levi’s grin widened. Just then Eren came back with their drinks.

“That is correct,” Levi answered, imitating Erwin’s style of communication. He sounded bored, a little bit amused – but in reality his palms were sweaty and his pulse quickened.

The blond once more remained silent for a few seconds. Then he asked: “Where are you?”

“Not at home,” Levi replied mockingly, his eyes focusing on Eren now, who had no clue what was going on and gave Levi a faint smile.

Erwin chuckled. “I figured.” Again a few seconds of silence passed between them. “Having fun?” the man then teased.

„Maybe…”

“…and _where_ exactly are you, _maybe_ , having fun?”

Levi wanted to laugh. Erwin fucking Smith was taking the bait. “Oh, it’s that new cocktail bar on the Talstraße, the _Blackberry’s_ , you know it?” Levi answered calmly. 

“I don’t. Is it any good?”

“Well, that depends on the company…” Levi answered in a husky tone.

“I see…” Erwin mused. “…and how is it? Your… _company_?”

Boring, fucking annoying and killing me softly, would have been the truthful answer. Instead, Levi, his grin turning into a full-on sneer, was aiming for the finale of his teasing. “Oh, rather fine,” he replied, and then started to carry out probably the most perfect version of his plan – combining the call and the picture. “Let me show you, hang on a second.”

He pulled his phone from his ear, activating the camera and focused it on Eren. “Eren, gimme your best smile, will you? My friend here wants to see how hot you are,” he told his companion, even winking at him, and Levi was a bit surprised at how well Eren could pose and how good the picture actually ended up. He sent it to Erwin straight away and put the mobile back to his ear.

“I sent you a photo, so you can check him out yourself,” he told the man. He heard a bit of rustling at the other end of the line – probably Erwin shifting his phone like Levi just had, to pull up their chat and look at what the younger male had sent him. A few seconds later, Levi heard Erwin’s amused deep voice again. 

“I see what you mean. He does look… _rather delicious_ …” Erwin purred – and Levi wanted to smack himself in the face, as he felt a pang of jealousy jolt through his body, followed by anger – for he wasn’t the one supposed to be feeling jealous…! He was supposed to be the one _making_ jealous, making _Erwin_ jealous. So what the fuck? “Since you seem to be in good hands, I won’t be bothering you over the phone any more. Enjoy your time, Levi,” Erwin suddenly announced – and then the line went dead.

Levi blinked, and then he stared at his phone in disbelief. “Um, is everything okay?” Eren asked him carefully and Levi huffed. The truth was: he didn’t know.

He’d succeeded in making Erwin angry, yes. But had he also managed to make Erwin jealous? Fuck, he had no idea. 

Erwin’s reaction had definitely not been the response he’d been counting on. But then again: What _had_ he been counting on? That Erwin would blow up and scream at him over the phone? That he would turn all sulky and end the call in a hurt voice? Erwin was a man to keep his poker face and mask his emotions – he practically made a living out of this. So of course he wouldn’t act upon his true feelings and lay them bare. Unless his true feelings weren’t jealousy at all. 

Maybe Levi had been right, and he was just a temporary play thing for Erwin to pass his free time. Maybe the blond was already calling one of his other boys to tease and please instead, because Levi was irrelevant and replaceable, and it just wasn’t worth Erwin’s time and effort, if Levi didn’t play along immediately. Maybe that was it now. Maybe Erwin wouldn’t call him again because he considered this thing they had, whatever it was, to be over.

Those thoughts were depressing. This whole evening totally sucked. He sighed, looking at freshly prepared long drink, making up an escape plan. He would finish his gin, tell Eren in a sweet way that no, he wasn’t going to be having a piece of him tonight, and then he would just go home, or call Isabel und Furlan to see if they were still up – they had asked him to join them for a movie night after all. And maybe not being alone tonight was indeed the better option.

Eren continued talking about Mikasa and Armin, and some guy called Jean, whom he totally hated – Levi didn’t get why and could only hang onto the fact that this guy obviously looked like a horse – and other things Levi wasn’t paying attention to any more, as he kept staring at his glass instead, beating himself up about how stupid his plan had been, thinking about Erwin and what he had done. 

And then suddenly, Eren _stopped_ stalking. 

When Levi lifted his gaze back up, he realized that the kid was looking at somebody standing right next to their table with a slightly opened mouth, and when Levi’s eyes followed the direction Eren was staring at, he found himself looking up at Erwin Smith, dressed in a shiny black suit that made his soft skin and thick hair look particularly fair and bright today. The man was smirking at him, and then Levi almost chocked on his drink in surprise, terror and… anticipation, as Erwin slid onto the upholstered bench right next to him, making their thighs touch, putting his arm casually around Levi’s shoulder, pulling the brunette closer, pressing him against his huge body – _as if they were lovers_. 

Levi’s heart started beating so fast that he was scared it could break the bones of his chest. 

He didn’t say anything do Levi, instead focused on the raven-haired’s companion. “Hi there,” the blond greeted Eren jovially, nodding friendly. “I’m Erwin, Levi’s date.”

Eren furrowed his brow and huffed out a confused laugh. “Um… actually, _I_ am his date, like… We’re in the middle of having drinks, what the hell?” He looked at Levi, who instead was looking at Erwin’s big hand placed casually upon the table, savouring the fact the blond had put his arm around him, that was heavy and comfortable at the same time, and that he could feel Erwin’s sturdy body pressing slightly against his own; he suddenly felt so hot, on edge, and just utterly giddy.

Was this really happening? 

And what _exactly_ was happening?

“What’s your name?” Erwin asked, ignoring Eren’s comment.

“…Eren,” the younger responded, uncertainty swinging in his voice.

“Okay, now listen up, _Eren_ ,” Erwin started, and he suddenly didn’t sound nice and calm anymore. His tone was deep and strict instead, and… and just fucking intimidating. “Your little get-together here is over. Take the last sip of that disgusting candy drink of yours and go home.” 

Eren practically gaped at Erwin, a disdainful and surprised laugh leaving his throat, and then shifted his gaze to Levi, obviously waiting for the other man to finally say something, to protest, to send the blond intruder away, anything. But Levi kept silent. 

It was way too hard fighting that horrible grin that was trying to make its way onto the raven-haired’s lips – Erwin Smith was _so_ fucking jealous, and that made Levi want to scream out loudly in happiness. And besides: He was far too interested in what Erwin would do next. To Eren as well as too him. He most definitely didn’t want to interrupt that.

“Levi,” Erwin finally turned to the smaller man, his hand pressing down on his shoulder. And when Levi looked up and met the blond man’s gaze, Erwin smiled. But there was nothing tender or warm about that smile. It was a smile void of joy or anything connected to that positive emotion. Like Erwin was imitating the motion smiling, without fully understanding it. Somewhat like a robot. “I want you to finish your drink as well. And then we’re out of here.”

Levi’s fingers closed around the nearly empty glass of gin tonic. So hard, he thought it could burst any minute.

“Wait a fucking minute!” Eren protested raising his hands as a matter of emphasising his statement of _what the fuck_. “What the hell is this? And would you freaking _say_ something Levi? For fuck’s sake!” But Levi didn’t. “Who the fuck are you anyway?” Eren practically screamed next at Erwin, who didn’t even flinch at that. The older man merely sighed lightly. “Levi!” Eren repeated, now even sounding a bit desperate.

Levi almost felt a bit sad for that guy, felt a little sting of guilt rise up in his chest. But he was also fucking amused by the whole situation. And Eren had gotten onto his nerves the whole fucking evening, so he deserved some kind of punishment. Right?

“Eren,” Erwin spoke out to the young man sitting opposite of him again in a clear and cold tone. “I told you to finish your drink and go home, and I am telling you one last time to so do.” Erwin sounded menacing, and Levi loved every single second of it. “You should have figured out by now that Levi won’t say anything to you, and he won’t stop me from _kicking_ you out of the seat. And I will, if I have to. And believe me – you _don’t_ want me to do that.” Erwin made a pause and Levi dared to look at Eren, who seemed to be caught between two emotions: anger and fear. 

And who wouldn’t be scared with such a huge and obviously strong man talking to you in the sinister way that Erwin was talking to Eren? 

“I’m sorry to tell you, as you have obviously come here with certain expectations, but that’s not gonna happen,” the blond continued. “The truth is: You are nothing but a tool for Levi. He met up with you _only_ to provoke me – not because he wants to jump into bed with you... The only person Levi wants to fuck right now is _me_. Isn’t that right, my beautiful angel?” 

Erwin’s last words were directed at Levi, whose heart began to beat at that even faster, a rhythm he had thought impossible. And then Erwin’s hand moved from the table up to his chin, and again Levi’s skin felt heated where the blond man touched him. Erwin tilted his head back up, forced Levi look into his face, observe the wide grin on his rosy lips that were moving alarmingly closer to his own. And just as they were about to _finally_ kiss, only a gap of less than a centimetre left between their lips, Erwin put his big thumb onto Levi’s slightly parted mouth, stopping the motion of coming closer all together. “Go on, tell him, Levi,” he encouraged in a deep and husky voice, his breath once more caressing Levi’s lips. “Tell him the truth.”

Normally Levi wouldn’t have obliged. He would have continued his little game. Would have teased Erwin instead, denying everything. He would’ve been the shit stirrer that he sometimes loved to be, winding both men up, see who’d crack first and then ignore both of them at the very end. But as he had already seemingly long ago accepted: There was nothing normal about Erwin Smith and the things he was doing to Levi – mind and body alike.

So instead, when Erwin, his hand still around Levi’s chin, turned his head to face Eren, removing his thumb from the smaller man’s lips, the raven-haired smirked at the kid and told him the truth – or at least the compact version of it, not revealing anything in particular, merely verifying Erwin’s words. “I’m sorry, man…” he said – and he even partly meant that.

Those words were enough. Even Eren understood them, his green eyes suddenly turning a shade darker. Or maybe Levi was only imagining it. The brown-haired man took a huge last gulp of his drink and slammed the empty glass down hard on the table, shooting Levi an angry and somewhat hurt glance. “You’re a fucking asshole,” he spat in Levi’s face, “and don’t even think I’m paying for any of those fucking drinks!” He glared at Erwin and then jumped up, grabbed his coat, and stormed away – and Levi and Erwin were left alone at the table. A few seconds filled with silence passed, as if both men wanted to make sure Eren was truly gone and wouldn’t return, before engaging in conversation. 

And Eren _was_ gone.

“Good boy…” Erwin eventually whispered into Levi’s ear, once again dipping his tongue into it, making the younger man shiver slightly. “Now drink up,” he added, his fingers threading lightly though Levi’s dark strands of hair, “because I hate this place.” 

Levi hated it, too. It was way too crowded, the people were way too loud, the music was way too noisy, and it was way too colourful and bright. He wanted to get out of here as well – especially now that getting out of here meant getting away _with Erwin_.

One big sip – and his gin was finished. He placed the empty glass back on the table and looked up into Erwin’s eyes that seemed to be the colour of steel at that very moment. The bigger man’s fingers were still toying with Levi’s dark strands and he was grinning at him lightly now. “Wait here,” he instructed, and Levi almost winced as Erwin let go of him in order to stand up. 

He watched the tall man walk over to the bar graciously, get the attention of the bartender almost immediately and gesture towards their table. Then he saw him paying their tab. And around five seconds after that, the man was back by his side, holding out his hand, and it felt pleasantly warm, as Levi grasped it and let Erwin help him onto his feet. The man even helped him slip into his coat afterwards. 

And then Erwin just did his thing, acted in a way Levi did not expect – he reached out for the smaller man’s hand again, lacing their fingers together, pulling Levi lightly towards the door of the bar. He didn’t let go when they left the building, he just continued walking towards the car park, Levi’s hand in his. 

And the latter felt so happy about this that it was almost embarrassing.

Not, not almost. 

It was fucking embarrassing, and normally he would have wished at such a moment that he would just fall onto the street and die instantly, struck by lightning or hit by a car. Only this time – he didn’t. He wanted to savour this moment, to treasure it. He didn’t want it to end. 

He’d succeeded: he’d made Erwin jealous. So much in fact, that the blond had turned up to break up his alleged date with Eren. The man had gotten worked up, had practically threatened the other guy interested in Levi. So maybe… Maybe _Levi_ was the only person _Erwin_ wanted to fuck right now…

“Let’s get you home, naughty boy,” Erwin’s jingle of amused dark words jostled Levi back into reality. The lawyer let go of his hand just as they were approaching his BMW, and again, Levi didn’t think twice before getting in. Only when Erwin had started the engine and was manoeuvring the car out of the tight parking space, a thought crossed his mind.

“You’re not going to leave me in the middle of fucking nowhere again and make me get home by bus or walking, are you?” he addressed the blond driver.

“I’ve done that already. So, no – that would be too boring,” Erwin answered calmly.

Levi rolled his eyes and wanted to call Erwin a bastard. But something inside of him told him to bite his tongue this time – and so he did, kept quiet until they arrived in front of his place. Once more the blond did not wait to be invited in. He casually and wordlessly followed Levi into the building, up the staircase and finally into the younger man’s apartment. And as soon as the door fell shut, he grabbed Levi’s arm and swirled him around in one swift motion, like he had done before, making the brunette’s back hit the wall next to the flat’s entrance with an audible thud. 

Levi was met with the pair of mesmerizing blue eyes he’d already come to adore. Erwin was smiling at him, and this time there was something playful and yet at the same time cruel about that smile. The man was slowly leaning down, his face coming closer to Levi’s with an enchanted promise of a kiss that was, yet again, not fulfilled. “Strip,” is all Erwin required in a dark tone.

Levi didn’t really know whether it was the effect of the alcohol, just like he’d suspected after the erotic art exhibition, his inexplicable yearning for Erwin or anything else that he wasn’t able to put into words in his mind – and quite frankly, he did not care about what made him actually do it. But when he heard that wonderful manly voice, he felt inclined to do exactly what it told him – what _Erwin_ told him.

It wasn’t the first time Levi had gotten rid of his clothes with the man’s eyes glued to his body, but it kind of felt like that, as he hastily shrugged out of his winter coat, kicked off the boots, threw away his shirt, yanked off his jeans and at last his underwear – repeatedly surprised that he didn’t care about the garments being carelessly thrown onto the floor. When Erwin was present, it seemed like nothing else really mattered anymore. It scared the shit out of Levi – and at the same time it enthralled him. And he didn’t want to question it anymore. Completely naked, his cock almost fully hard, he looked at the man, waiting. For another order, another touch. Anything.

Erwin let his gaze wander languidly over Levi’s exposed porcelain skin, as if he was trying to make a map of it in his mind, carefully scanning every visible centimetre, trying to memorise every single detail. Then he stepped closer and did what he had done at the bar: he reached for Levi’s hand. Not in a harsh manner – but in a tender way. Carefully he walked the younger man over to his small bedroom and only then let go of his hand again, motioning for Levi to lie down on the bed, which the latter did – his limbs trembling and his manhood at full alert by now. 

From the mattress, laying on his back, he watched Erwin approach one of his dressers decisively, opening the last drawer and… How the hell did that guy know where Levi kept this sex toys? 

Erwin looked at the brunette while reaching for something inside and smirked. “When you were sick and sleeping I allowed myself to take a look around,” he said, as if he’d read Levi’s mind – or interpreted the confused look on his face correctly. But Erwin’s words weren’t a confession with the purpose of saying sorry. They were a calm statement. And Levi didn’t have time to bite back – as Erwin’s hand found what it obviously had been looking for, and the blond fished out the set of silver-coloured high-quality handcuffs that Levi had ordered online about a year ago and never used. 

Until now.

Erwin approached the bed, his eyes connecting with Levi’s, sitting down slowly on the mattress next to him, his free hand stroking Levi’s hair and coming to rest on his heated cheek afterwards. He smiled at him affectionately, and several seconds passed in which neither of the men spoke. 

Those seconds felt like minutes and maybe even hours to Levi. He knew what Erwin was about to do: he was going to immobilise him, presumably cuff him to the bed. And Levi was overwhelmed at just how _much_ this was turning him on – and that for the first time in his life he didn’t have any doubts about this scenario, didn’t have any qualms of giving up physical control. He _wanted_ this to happen. 

And finally, maybe after hearing no protesting words, and taking this as a green light, Erwin got to work.

He let his fingers travel down Levi’s right arm slowly, brushing tenderly over his light skin, and then he carefully put the cold steel around the small wrist, grasped it with his own warm hand and moved it upwards, above Levi’s head, manoeuvring the linking chain through the single headboard-pieces of Levi’s wooden bed next, before locking the second cuff around Levi’s left wrist, all the while letting his gaze travel between his working hands and Levi’s eyes – waiting for another reaction, scanning for warning signs, making sure Levi was still okay with this. 

And he was.

For he felt excited like never before. The whole matter was thrilling, and it was turning him even more on to feel the cold steel on his skin, to feel trapped, locked in place with Erwin’s still fully clad body hovering over his naked figure. It was like a fucking dream come to.

After fulfilling the task, the blond man’s hand travelled back to Levi’s face, brushing over his cheek softly with his knuckles, wandered down his throat next, and then stroked his well-formed chest with his palm, playfully pinching his right and then his left nipple with his thumb and index finger, that had both already become hard buds. Erwin’s touches sent shivers down Levi’s spine and electrical sparks right down to his groin. And then Erwin’s hand also moved in this direction, brushing lazily over his stomach, sweeping slowly over Levi’s six pack – and Erwin really took his time there, savoured it, the looks of the well-defined, hard muscles, as well as their feeling under his skin, a content smile on his handsome face. In the same pace he let his hand travel further South, painting invisible lines over the beginning of Levi’s abdomen, fondling with the dark hair seemingly forming a trail. And then, following it, Erwin finally – _fucking finally_ – reached his presumed goal: With just the tips of his big fingers he moved over Levi’s now full-grown, uncut length in a devastatingly slow motion, making it twitch desperately, and a low groan escape the younger man’s mouth. 

_Erwin was finally touching him_ – Levi couldn’t believe it, closed his eyes to revel in this feeling, to intensify it, the tingling Erwin’s fingertips seemed to be sending right into the pit of his stomach, the goosebumps his touch was creating, the shivers it was eliciting. 

And then suddenly there was nothing left to be intensified anymore.

Erwin’s hand had moved away from Levi’s cock, and when the young man opened his eyes, they were full of longing and anticipation. He waited for the blond to shed his clothing as well, or to get a sex toy from the drawer he’d just been at to give him the pleasure he wanted so badly to receive from Erwin, his lips slightly parted, his chest rising and falling visibly. But none of that happened. 

Instead, Erwin stood up, straightened his tie and jacket and then smirked down at the smaller men tied to his own bed, naked and in a totally aroused state. “I’m leaving now,” the blond announced – and for one second Levi thought the lawyer was making a cruel joke. But then again this was Erwin Smith and he’d already done horrible things to Levi, right?

“What?!” Levi scoffed, and he couldn’t deny the slight jolt of fear rushing through his body.

“Don’t worry, little one,” Erwin teased, “I’ll be back in a few hours. Until then you have plenty of time to think about what you did tonight,” he added. Then he dug out something out of the pocket of his slacks, which Levi recognised as his set of house keys. And when the hell did Erwin snatch those? “I’ll see you later, Levi,” he said playfully – and then fucking turned around, waltzing out of the bedroom, shutting off the lights in the adjacent living room.

“Oi, you daft fuck!” Levi screamed. “You can’t just fucking leave me here, you…!” He couldn’t finish his last insult, too surprised by the loud slamming of the door. “Motherfucker…!” Levi huffed out a few seconds later, blinking, listening and then finally coming to the conclusion that yes, Erwin had just cuffed him to his own bed and left him here on his own. 

Levi sighed frustrated, started to wiggle and eventually thrashed about on the mattress, pulling on the chains that held him in place – and for the first time he wished that his bed, a gift from Kenny in form of money to buy himself something decent, wasn’t of its high quality. No matter how much he pulled, without injuring himself with the compact shackles around his wrists, he wouldn’t be able to break the pieces of the headboard the thick linking thread was looped around, even if he grabbed them with his bare hands. So finally, after around five minutes of light struggle, Levi stopped. 

Erwin said he’d be back – and even though the blond was a terrible monster, he believed the man.

Surprise that had turned into anger slowly transformed into something entirely else after this thought, as Levi stared at the ceiling, his arms held in place over his head, his skin exposed and his heart hammering in his chest, analysing the situation he was currently in – and then Levi started to laugh, thinking that maybe Klaus had been right when he’d told him he was _completely fucked up in the head._

Who else would find anything amusing about his vulnerable state? Who else would have let Erwin tie him to the bed in the first place? Who would let the man treat him the way he’d been handling Levi from the very beginning? Only a mad man, right? 

A mad and horny man who was completely enthralled by Erwin’s strange dominance. The first dominant man Levi really felt drawn to and who, in turn, didn’t shy away from him.

When his laughter had faded, it got awfully quiet in the bedroom and Levi’s instincts started to sharpen after a while. He looked at the window and heard the handcuffs clink audibly as he shifted on the bed. Erwin had placed the key that could free him on the night stand. It was so close and yet so far. Levi could have tried to pick them up with his feet maybe – but he knew he totally sucked at that and would probably rather kill himself in the process of trying. So he didn’t bother, and waited instead.

He couldn’t tell how much time had passed. 

His strange amusement had subsided a long time ago and made space for a new feeling now. Levi got… nervous. 

He was trapped in his own home, a prisoner in his own bed. He was helpless. What if a fire broke and he _wouldn’t_ be able to break the cuffs or the headboard, even while hurting himself? He wouldn’t mind an injury, if it got him free in an emergency situation – but what if both constructions were too solid to be destroyed in any way? What if someone broke in? What if Erwin didn’t come back? What if the man had an accident and had fallen into a coma? It’s not as if he’d told anyone he had this charming young man tied up in a flat who could tell rescue forces to come and free him, right?

Deep in his thoughts that were starting another new feeling spread throughout his body – panic – he suddenly heard a noise coming from his living room, and froze. The rain tapping against the glass of his bedroom window made focusing on the rustling in the other room harder, but Levi tried. _So hard_. 

Had he just imagined it? Had a book fallen to its side on one of the shelfs? Had a magazine maybe slid off the table? 

…or had someone or something gotten in? And if yes: how?

His body tensed, he shifted on the bed and grabbed the headboard pieces with his hands, ready to fight for his life if he had to, break his arm if that was the only way to damage the headboard and break free – and then Levi almost choked on his own spit, as Erwin’s tall, lean figure emerged out of the shadows of his living room. The man leaned casually against the doorframe and sneered at his prisoner.

“…how?” Levi mumbled. How did Erwin get back in without him noticing? He hadn’t heard the door open and slam again, he hadn’t heard footsteps or anything of that sort.

While the young man was trying to get his thoughts in order, Erwin walked towards the bed and assumed his former sitting position on the matrass right next to Levi, his side pressing lightly into the younger male’s hips. Once more he let his fingers wander over the brunette’s chest, and when he looked up and into Levi’s wide eyes, Erwin finally spoke out to him.

“Did you really think I would leave you here like that? Tied to the bed and helpless? Did you really think I would put you in such a dangerous position?” he asked in a calm tone, with no hint of amusement or his usual teasing, and Levi couldn’t take this eyes off of Erwin’s face. He also couldn’t respond. “Did you really think I was that cruel?” Erwin continued to ask and sounded even more sincere and… sad. And that seemed to flip the switch in Levi’s head and heart. He shook his head, telling Erwin no. Even though he wasn’t _entirely_ sure about this. Again: it was that gut feeling of Levi, so he didn’t question it.

Erwin leaned forward, placing his hand next to Levi’s cheek, his face coming alarmingly closer to Levi’s, who was holding his breath now, his skin tingling, ears burning, cock twitching slightly, heart beating like a jungle drum, fingers digging slightly into the bedding, as Erwin’s lips came closer – and finally didn’t pull away in the very last second before impact.

It wasn’t a proper kiss. Still it felt like one to Levi, as Erwin’s lips oh so carefully sank down on his, brushing over them warily. Like Erwin really only wanted to find out what Levi’s lips felt like pressed against his mouth and nothing more. An action born out of simple curiosity and not desire. And when Erwin’s lips left his after this peculiar and short experiment, Levi still wasn’t able to speak, for he was holding his breath yet again, as Erwin’s mouth moved over slowly to his left ear. 

“I’m a hard master, but I’m a good one,” Erwin whispered into it, his low and sultry voice sending new waves of shivers down Levi’s spine, who started contemplating the word as soon as it was uttered.

Master.

Erwin had made it clear to Levi that he was into BDSM through all of his actions, his words, his playful threats, by taking him to the explicit exhibition – and the raven was sure now that the man was very experienced in that field and acted upon his dark desires, didn’t fight them, deny them, but lived them out to the fullest. And Levi only knew a few things, little things, about the scene, its practices had read about and seen in some kinky porn. 

Master.

Levi searched for its counterpart.

And finally he found it.

 _Slave_.

This one simple word that meant so much took over Levi’s whole mind and made him feel dizzy.

Erwin moved again, his head hovering over Levi’s face, looking into those dark eyes that were full of confusion, longing, nervousness and yet again anticipation. “You disobeyed me,” he stated in a calm manner. “You didn’t call me and then you even dared to go out with someone else, just to make me furious,” he accused, his knuckles brushing over Levi’s cheek again. “I _had_ to punish you for this…” he then explained his actions and Levi swallowed.

And then there was that quick and always unexpected change in Erwin’s demeanour, and Levi flinched, as the man’s hand, that had just a second ago stroked him so tenderly, harshly grabbed his chin and pushed his head further back against the pillow. Once more he was looking into that mesmerising icy ocean of Erwin’s eyes, and the man hummed: “I want you to apologize to me now, _kitten_.”

There was a quick surge of defiance welling up in Levi’s chest that brought a conglomeration of vile curses with it that Levi felt like spitting right into Erwin’s face. But the bigger part of him just wanted to kiss that man, have him do whatever he wanted with him – touch him, reprimand him, tease him, praise him, scold him, shove him, push him around, cuff him to the bed, fuck him senseless. So he gave in.

“…I’m sorry…” he whispered, and the smile his apology painted on Erwin’s lips was overwhelmingly picturesque.

Erwin let go of his chin. Instead, his fingers were now brushing over his slightly parted lips, and the man was looking at him pensively. After a few moments, Erwin sent his hand on yet another journey over Levi’s body, following the trail from before – down his throat, chest, stomach and abdomen, Levi’s now semi-hard cock and further down to his balls.

“Ah, fuck!” Levi screamed and his body jolted on the bed, as Erwin fingernails dug painfully into his testicles. And while Erwin’s voice was soft, the pressure of his fingers did not subside.

“Levi, you need to tell me, if you are only interested in a quick fuck. Because if this is all you want to do – to jump into bed with me and be over with – then I will take my leave and you won’t see me again after tonight,” he said. “If I am wrong, and if you want more than that, then there are certain rules you need to follow.” The man paused, his hand finally releasing Levi’s testicles – and the younger man was fascinated by the fact that for one, Erwin was clearly interested in him, and for two, that he had just actually truly _enjoyed_ having Erwin hurt his balls. “What is your answer?” the blond enquired. “Do you want more – or do you want me to go?”

Levi swallowed, scanning Erwin’s beautiful manly face, the chiseled jawline, the high cheekbones, the bushy brows that in a weird way made the man look handsome, the rosy lips that had touched his for the very first time only a few moments ago, the blue eyes he definitely still wanted to drown in. And he had to swallow once more, for there it was again – that weird pang of familiarity he had felt upon seeing the man up close for the first time. He felt as if he’d known Erwin for years. And the thought of this man walking out of his life made him feel… scared.

Acting upon this feeling he gave Erwin his answer. “I want more…” Something undeterminable flashed in the blond’s eyes at that. It was bizarre and tantalising at the same time.

“Good,” Erwin breathed, his fingernails digging into Levi’s balls again, making the smaller man hiss. “I want you to listen to me very carefully now, boy,” Erwin instructed with that deep and hauntingly beautiful voice of his, that made Levi forget everything else and obey instantly. “I do not tolerate other men,” he continued coldly but in a calm manner. “If you want more, I expect you to be loyal to me. One more situation like today’s, one more Eren – and you will never see me again. Do you understand?”

“…yes,” Levi whispered, his body trembling, the pain of Erwin’s nails digging into his balls making him feel strangely aroused in a way he’d never felt before, while the man’s words, the promises, the talk of loyalty, his new threats, where making his head spin and his pulse quicken.

“Good. From now on, you will do what I tell you to do, and when I want to see you, you will make time for me. The only valid reasons for a cancelling and not agreeing to our meetings I accept will be your studies and family matters, even though I don’t believe the latter will happen often after what you have told me. Before we become a couple, I want us to get to know each other better,” Erwin paused and Levi’s heart was hammering so fast now that he wondered, if Erwin was able to hear the loud beating inside his chest. 

The man wanted to be together with him. He wanted to be his boyfriend, his partner, his significant other. He wanted them to be a couple, he wanted a relationship with him – and it was the first time that this prospect truly excited Levi. The first time it made him actually… _happy_. “Sooner or later, you will have to make a tough decision, Levi”, Erwin continued. “You’ve made your first one today. And for that, you deserve a reward.”

Levi’s mind shut off completely, as Erwin bent forward and let his lips sink onto his again.

No. 

This time it wasn’t like _that_.

This time Erwin actually _kissed_ him. Tenderly and lightly at the beginning, exploring every millimetre of the soft and sensitive surface, over and over again. And then his hand, letting go of Levi’s genital area, wandered to Levi’s neck, his lips spreading slightly at the same time – and when Erwin’s tongue slipped inside of his mouth, searching out its wet counterpart, to slowly slide over it, Levi felt as if something exploded inside of him, something that he didn’t know had existed and was finally freed. Like a caged animal or a cursed sleeping princess. It was a beautiful set or fireworks going off. 

As Erwin’s kiss deepened, Levi felt as if his body was being lifted off the mattress. He felt as if he was flying through the air, whirls of wind tussling his hair, bright sunlight warming his skin, the world underneath him becoming small and insignificant, a beautiful forest of extremely tall trees right ahead of him promising shelter and calmness. 

_He felt free_.

A deep sigh escaped Levi’s mouth, as Erwin broke their kiss, only to let them fill their lungs with air. They looked at each other in those few seconds, Erwin’s eyes full of desire, that seemed to be taking over both men.

Erwin brought their mouths back together, both hands now buried in Levi’s dark strands of hair, gipping them tightly, his tongue pushing back into Levi’s mouth, engaging Levi’s wet and hot muscle in a desperate act of dancing. The smaller man’s body shifted on the bed and the clinking of the handcuffs sounded like a beautiful melody of a mad man. 

The raven-haired was hard again. Hard and desperate, wiggling on the mattress, his head still spinning, a turmoil of emotions making his skin burn a pleasant way. He wanted more. “Please…” he whispered, as the need for oxygen lead to another break of kissing, and both men were looking into each other’s eyes once more.

“Please what...?” Erwin breathed against Levi’s lips, still wet from the blond man’s saliva, a grin tugging at the corners of his own mouth.

“Touch me…” Levi muttered, lifting his hips up and off the bed, pressing against Erwin’s big body as much as he could, still tied to the headboard of his bed.

“But I am touching you the whole time, kitten…” Erwin replied smugly and motioned with his eyes towards his hands on Levi’s head.

“For fuck’s sake! I want you to touch _my cock_!” Levi hissed, his voice much louder this time, truly demanding – and he regretted it instantly, as Erwin’s hands left his body in a single motion and he sat back up, instead of continuing to kiss or touch him. The blond looked down on him in a condescending way.

“Not today, Levi,” Erwin then announced, sounding almost bored suddenly. “I’m pretty hungry,” he added after a while. “So we’re going out to eat now.”

“…what?!” Levi scoffed, but Erwin ignored him. Just like he ignored Levi’s swollen member between his well-built legs. Instead, Erwin grabbed the tiny key from the nightstand and unlocked the handcuffs, freed Levi’s wrists, his arms, that had started to really hurt. Levi rubbed them, as he sat up on the bed, watching Erwin store away the cuffs where he had found them.

He was still horribly aroused.  
And that was horribly frustrating.

“You can’t let me walk around with a massive boner,” he complained, as Erwin walked back up to the bed, his voice sharp. “Don’t be a fucking asshole, Erwin!”

Levi gasped, as Erwin grabbed him by his hair and shoved him off the bed the next second, pulling in his strands and even ripping some of them out in the process, pushing Levi onto his knees and tilting his head back, his grip hard on his scalp, forcing the younger one to look up to him, his face right on front of Erwin’s crotch. Instinctively Levi’s hands travelled up to his head, wanting to ease the pressure Erwin’s finger were creating, but the blond slapped them away hard with his free hand in a brisk motion, making Levi flinch slightly.

No, Levi definitely didn’t want to question anymore why he didn’t _really_ fight back, why he _enjoyed_ this brutal treatment.

“Watch your tone, young man,” Erwin warned him, and he pulled on Levi’s hair even harder, and it fucking hurt. Levi squinted, a small whine escaping his mouth. But his cock remained hard. “Apologize,” Erwin instructed in a calmer way.

“…I’m sorry…” Levi breathed amenably – and Erwin let go of his hair, took a step back and sat down on the bed. When the raven-haired turned his head to look at him, Erwin was grinning.

“Do you want to come that badly?” the blond then asked, and Levi’s dick twitched treacherously against his abdomen.

“…yes…”

“Well then, go ahead. Rub one out, if have you have to. Just be quick about it – I told I’m hungry,” Erwin responded and smirked.

Levi blinked. “You want me to _masturbate_?”

“Well, you said you wanted to come, and I said, I won’t touch your cock tonight. So jerking yourself off is the only option you have.”

Levi blinked again, analysing Erwin’s words and yet again coming to the conclusion, that Erwin meant every single one of them. 

“…so what…?” Levi mused loudly. “I jerk myself off and… you watch me, or what the fuck?”

“Precisely.”

“You’re a freaking pervert.”

“You already knew that,” Erwin remarked, grinning. “And you like that about me.”

Levi sighed, considered Erwin’s proposal. “…but…” he started to argue, without having fully finished his thoughts.

“But what?”

“But I want _you_ to jerk me off,” Levi blurted out like a disappointed child and hated himself for it the very second those words left his mouth. Seriously, Erwin Smith was totally fucking with his mind, making him act so unlike himself.

“And I am losing my patience,” the blond man huffed and stood up from the bed. “You have five seconds to decide – you can jerk off in front of my eyes and _then_ we go have dinner, or we go to the restaurant right now. So, what do you choose, Levi?”

Levi wanted to come. So very badly. But even if the concept of Erwin watching him masturbate was an appealing one, he wanted his first orgasm with Erwin to be one _caused_ by the blond – be it by his hand or mouth, or his dick inside Levi’s ass. He wanted Erwin to _participate_ , and maybe even _join_ him in release. So he decided against it.

“Let’s go to dinner,” he settled.

“Splendid!” Erwin proclaimed and smiled brightly at Levi. “I’ll be waiting in the car.” And at that, Erwin left him behind again. Levi shook his head incredulously, telling his dick to finally shut the fuck up and shrink back in size so he could put on his jeans properly. 

“Fucking hell,” he muttered, after he was done and ready to leave the flat, looking at the empty bed one more time, remembering being tied to it just a few minutes ago, thinking about the blond man’s words. 

Erwin wanted to fuck him.  
Erwin wanted them to become a couple. 

And Levi was going crazy because of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading - and for all the kudos and especially comments :-) Enjoy your weekend!


	6. Chapter 6

Erwin had already started and warmed up the car, and as soon as Levi slid into the passenger’s seat and shut the door, the BMW moved out onto the street. They weren’t talking, and the only audible thing in the tight space of the vehicle’s cockpit, next to the faint sound of the engine, was the horrible piano music Erwin had put on, and that was sending unpleasant shivers down Levi’s spine. 

They were coming closer to the city centre when the raven-haired couldn’t take the slow jazzy tunes anymore, that reminded him of the annoyingly boring melodies played in crowded elevators reeking of sickly-sweet perfume and sweat and that took forever to get to their destination. So he leaned forward and, without giving it much thought, clicked one of the buttons to switch to a different radio station.

Only a few seconds after the music changed, Erwin abruptly left the right lane, bringing the car to a sudden full stop at the edge of the road, which startled Levi. When he looked over at Erwin, the man was glaring at him, and only a second later grabbed him by the collar of his coat, practically hauling Levi over the centre console, bringing his face closer to his, cold blue eyes captivating Levi immediately, while also making him cringe. 

“How dare you?” Erwin growled, and Levi had to swallow, for he felt extremely intimidated – and almost embarrassed about relishing it. Without letting go of Levi, Erwin’s other hand reached out and he demonstratively switched back to the Jazz station. The piano started playing again and Erwin’s gaze wandered back to Levi’s face. “Have I _told you_ to change the music?” he enquired in a dark tone.

“…no.”

“Then why did you do it anyway?”

Levi shrugged lightly, overwhelmed by how Erwin’s proximity was making him feel giddy. The man was staring at him admonishingly, and it made him look even more attractive in that moment. “The music totally fucking sucks,” Levi then simply – and boldly – stated, and even dared to grin slightly – for he wanted to see and feel more of that livid side of Erwin.

The blond let go of Levi’s coat and grabbed his chin forcefully instead, fingernails digging into the soft skin of his face, like they had done with his testicles, and Levi winced. “This isn’t about liking or not liking the music,” Erwin replied in a frosty tone. “I told you to obey me, if you want more.”

“…you told me to do what you _tell me_ to do,” Levi corrected, some of his usual self-confidence seeping back into his bones, “but you didn’t tell me _not_ to change the music…”

Erwin sneered at him and a few seconds of silence passed. “You little shit…” he then murmured, and Levi smirked, even though Erwin’s nails were digging deeper into his flesh. Then Erwin startled Levi once more by pulling him even further over the console and catching his lips in another deep kiss, licking into his cavity, engaging Levi’s tongue in a new wild choreography – and Levi was more than happy to oblige, kissed back ferociously and wished they had just stayed in his apartment to snog and touch and... “I can’t wait to stuff your naughty little mouth with my big fat cock,” Erwin suddenly groaned against Levi’s wet lips, his words sending a bolt of electricity right to Levi’s groin, making the younger man want to continue kissing even more; Levi tried to make their lips meet again, but Erwin shoved him back into the seat and brought the car back to life. A few seconds later they were back on the main road, and Erwin seemed calm, as if nothing had happened, while Levi’s emotions were in turmoil again. 

“Was that a promise?” he asked the blond after a while, still breathless.

“What?”

“You shoving your cock into my mouth?”

Erwin grinned and shot Levi a quick look. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“…yeah,” Levi admitted and shuddered at the lewd pictures his mind was creating, surprised by how much he truly yearned for this. 

Usually he wasn’t a big fan of sucking dick, if he wasn’t the one on the receiving end. He considered the act unhygienic, and most of the times the mere thought of having cum on his tongue made him nearly gag. But with Erwin… With Erwin things were just different. He got that now, accepted it. Erwin was already turning his world upside down and he gladly let him.

The lawyer chuckled. “Good,” the blond man commented in a content voice. “And I _will_ do that.”

“When?”

“I’m not a sex worker, so I don’t make blowjob _appointments_ , Levi… These things just _happen_ , when they’re supposed to happen.” 

Levi bit his tongue, not even asking himself if Erwin was making a snide remark about his mother, not caring if it was true. He couldn’t stop fantasising about what Erwin’s cock looked like, its size, the colour of his tip, the texture of his foreskin – and he couldn’t stop thinking about sucking the man off. 

“…how are the chances of it _happening_ tonight?” he whispered, not able to hold back, eying the blond carefully from the side.

“You really should have jerked off just now,” Erwin replied in a smug tone. “You seem to be as horny as a teenager who’s just discovered he’s able to ejaculate…”

“…you didn’t answer my question.”

“I _chose_ not to answer it, and you will accept that and shut up about sucking my dick right now,” Erwin said in a menacing voice. “Do you understand?”

Levi took a deep breath in – and he obeyed, for he had agreed to do what Erwin told him to do, hadn’t he? “I understand,” he confirmed, and swore he saw the corners of Erwin’s lips slide up into a pleased grin.

“The music is still shit, though…” Levi remarked, the boldness not having subsided, and Erwin chuckled.

“And what kind of music is _not_ shit in your opinion?” the blond asked and they engaged in a conversation about Rock tunes and some Metal bands that Levi was into and the lawyer didn’t fancy too much, being more of a Blues Rock-fellow. Still, they found _some_ common ground, as both were rather fond of Metallica, Guns n’Roses as well as Queen – and Levi found it wonderful and strange at the same that he was able to have such a casual and pleasant talk with Erwin, after all the seemingly cruel things that man had already done to him this evening.

But cruelty and teasing seemed to have stopped for the remainder of the night.

Erwin parked the car in front of a nice-looking Indian restaurant Levi had never been to. And when both men got out of the car, Erwin walked up to the younger man and smiled at him fondly – just like he had when he’d picked up Levi for the very first time before going to the cinema. And then Erwin yet again clasped his hand, intertwining their fingers, and together they walked up like this to the place.

_Like a loved-up couple._

In a way, it was weird to see Erwin act so softly, so tenderly, truly warm. He smiled at Levi the whole time, and when they’d sat down at table at the far back – a secluded space where they wouldn’t be disturbed by other guests – and had ordered their drinks and foods – a compilation of lamb and chicken out of the tandoori oven and each a glass of red wine to go with it – Erwin reached for Levi’s hand over the table and clasped it again. And he seemingly didn’t want let go of it. He started stroking Levi’s soft skin with his thumb, as they conversed, and the raven-haired had to confess that he really liked that – Erwin touching him in that chaste way.

“I take it that as a student you don’t eat out often?” the blond asked.

“Just the usual burger at McDonald’s or Burger King now and then, not a fancy restaurant like this one,” Levi replied and smiled lightly. He felt good in Erwin’s company, yet a bit out of place considering the venue.

“This is one of my favourites,” Erwin explained, his fingers squeezing Levi’s hand, making the younger man look up and meet the blond man’s gaze again. “I promise you: you will love the food. And if not, we’ll go somewhere else to get you fed. I want you to enjoy yourself tonight.”

Erwin was so different than he had just been in the car, in Levi’s flat, so different than when he had sent Eren away and tied Levi to bed. He was different than he had been at the exhibition and at the cinema – and Levi found that he really enjoyed this tender side of him. Just as much as he liked the man being harsh and cold. 

Simply fucking dominant. 

Yes, Erwin truly seemed to have a twisted personality – and maybe this ought to have scared Levi. But it didn’t. Instead, it intrigued him even more.

They talked about Levi’s studies, which the latter didn’t enjoy very much, but he’d promised Kenny to go through with it. Levi told Erwin about Furlan and Isabel, sipping some of the aromatic wine, how they were practically brother and sister to him, and confessed to actually having no other friends besides those two.

“I also don’t have a lot of friends,” Erwin admitted and smiled at Levi. “You know, when it comes to friends, I think it should never be about the quantity anyway. It’s the _quality_ of the bond that matters. I might only have a few comrades, but I know they are devoted to me, just like I am devoted to them. They are people I can trust fully and who will be there for me, no matter how hard I might fall. Furlan and Isabel sound just like that. You should consider yourself lucky.”

Levi smiled. He liked the way Erwin was thinking, could totally relate to this. But all that talk about his best friends caved one thought into Levi’s mind: Sooner or later, he would have to tell them about Erwin. 

But… He still had time, he told himself.  
After all, they weren’t a couple. _Yet_.

“Ah, there’s our food,” Erwin remarked cheerfully, as the waiter approached their table, and the man was right: The dishes _were_ delicious. Levi could not remember the last time he’d eaten something as tasty as what the chefs of the restaurant had created, besides Erwin’s omelette. The blond smiled fondly, as the younger man confirmed liking it, and they continued to talk. 

Levi learned that Erwin didn’t like speaking about his family. In fact, he only told Levi that his mother was a horribly narcissistic person, and that, yes, she had truly visited her son on that fateful Sunday they met at the park – and that said meeting had been a disaster. 

They talked about movies and Erwin was truly interested as to why Levi liked horror films that much. He tried to explain as best as he could, that he enjoyed the suspense and the delving into the basic human fear of the dark as well as of the unknown. He liked the thrill some of the better pieces of cinematic works sent down his spine and made him sometimes wonder, if there was an afterlife after all, something bigger than humanity could explain with all their mathematics and sciences. Erwin seemed to get it, and Levi was happy that someone had actually for once had a decent conversation with him about this subject and not just asked him, whether he was a fan of all that gore and blood. Which he wasn’t – for splatter as well as slasher films really weren’t his thing. He preferred the classic haunted house and paranormal ghost stories.

What Erwin didn’t get was the fact that Levi had never watched ‘The Godfather’, which was one of the lawyer’s favourite, or Hitchcock’s ‘The Birds’, which Erwin also adored. “Well, we definitely have to do something about that,” he remarked.

“Is that an invitation to a movie night?” Levi picked up flirtatiously.

“Definitely,” Erwin grinned – and Levi’s cheeks felt warm.

They had dessert. Way too sweet for Levi, but obviously perfect for Erwin. The man ate up his and then even finished Levi’s portion after that. “Jesus, how the fuck do you keep in such good shape when you’re shoving this much sugar into your body?” the raven-haired asked incredulously and Erwin chuckled.

“I do work out a lot, you know,” he said and looked into Levi’s eyes again. “And having seen your wonderful body – you obviously do, too.”

They talked about running, weight lifting, what gyms they went to, protein shakes, gear, swimming – and it was all just too fucking good to be true. 

Even though they’d known each other for a few weeks now, this evening at the restaurant felt like their first date ever. Maybe because it was the first time they actually talked like two kind of normal people who were interested in more than just fucking each other? Without teasing or mystic remarks, sans allusions to certain dark and sexual things. Just a normal talk about things both men were passionate about. With a little bit of flirting.

Maybe Erwin hadn’t acted like this before, because he hadn’t been sure that Levi wanted more than just sex – maybe Erwin hadn’t known what he wanted himself. And now that the cards were clearly put out on the table, this was the second stage of their bonding?

_This, and having his balls tortured…_

It was way past midnight when they left the restaurant and Levi couldn’t believe that so much time had already passed. He was a tad disappointed when Erwin pulled up next to his building but didn’t make an effort to get out of the car to walk up with Levi to his apartment. “I want you to go to bed now,” the man said instead. “I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“…don’t you want to join me upstairs? I could fix us another drink,” Levi asked before he could even think about it.

And there it was again – that bitter smile that was creeping onto Erwin’s face bringing about the change in his behaviour, making him turn from tender gentleman to cold-hearted bastard. It was a fascinating transition and Levi couldn’t divert his gaze. “Have you already forgotten what you have agreed to, kitten?” Erwin crooned. “You do what I tell you to do, if you want more. And I just told you to go to bed – not to have another drink with me upstairs, and whatever else you had in mind and didn’t say out loud.” Levi blinked, yet again mesmerized by this dark attitude of the man, and the dominance radiating from his mere existence. “I expect you to be up tomorrow by ten, I’ll bring breakfast. You got it?”

Levi nodded, as if in a trance. A gesture, that Erwin found displeasing.

“Nodding is not enough,” he remarked frowning. “You can speak – so use your voice when you answer me.”

Levi swallowed. “All right, ten is good.”

“Good. Now go, I need to get home.”

Levi hesitated for a few seconds, expecting the man to maybe pull him over the console again, to press his lips onto his mouth once more, give him a good-night kiss – but Erwin didn’t do any of that, instead he glared at Levi, until the younger man practically jumped out of the car and ran up the stairs to his apartment.

He couldn’t calm down, even after he took a hot shower that was supposed to make him relax, lull him to sleep. There were butterflies in his stomach, a feeling he hadn’t experienced for what felt like decades, and they were flying around aimlessly and wildly, making his skin prickle. He thought of Erwin – the warm and tender gentleman, and the stone cold and harsh… _Master_.

Levi tossed and turned on the mattress, thinking of how Erwin had cuffed him there only a few hours ago, how the man had pushed him against the door, hauled him over the console in the car, how he’d kissed him deeply. And finally, he grabbed his phone and didn’t think about what he was about to do at all – for he knew it was too late anyway. He wanted to hear Erwin’s voice just one more time before sleeping, so he called the man, who answered upon the third ring.

“I told you to go to bed. Is it so hard to understand?” Erwin charged at him instead of a greeting, his voice deep and smooth – as well as utterly dangerous and freaking sexy.

“But I am in bed,” Levi replied, feigning innocence.

“You’re supposed to be _sleeping_ , Levi,” the blond remarked, his tone a tiny bit lighter than before. Maybe even a bit caring. Not very much, though.

“I tried, but…”

“But what?”

“I keep thinking about you.”

Erwin chuckled coldly. “You make it sound like that is a bad thing…”

Levi’s cock was hardening again, and he couldn’t do anything about it – his hand moved on its own volition, right between his legs, clasping his semi-grown member, making little bolts of electricity run through his abdomen. “Talk to me, blondie…” he breathed seductively into the phone, while slowly starting to move his hand and pump his member, and the man on the other line went still. So still in fact, that Levi thought the line had gone dead. “Erwin?” he asked and froze – and then he heard the blond breathe out.

“It’s funny how you keep calling me a pervert, and yet here you are – touching yourself while talking to me on the phone,” he commented in a derisive tone. “I won’t mention the part of you begging me to fuck you again, or how you desperately rubbed your cock against my thigh, or how you practically think about having sex with me all the time and how badly you want to kiss and suck me off…”

“Tsk,” Levi huffed, slightly annoyed as well as embarrassed. For Erwin was right about everything.

„Ah, now, kitten! I want you to behave,” the lawyer reprimanded him straight away. “I won’t have you using me for phone sex. I told you to go to bed – sleep – and this is exactly what you will do now. I also forbid you to touch yourself tonight. _Do you understand?_ ”

The rumble of Erwin’s deep and strict words went straight to Levi’s groin – and made letting go of his dick so much harder. But the urge to carry out Erwin’s orders was much more powerful than his arousal – and that was truly astounding. “I understand,” Levi muttered, and his hand left his genitals slowly.

“Good night, Levi,” Erwin replied – and then hung up.

…and Levi needed a lot of time before he was calm enough to finally fall asleep, trying to process everything that had happened, trying to digest the fact that Erwin wanted to be his boyfriend, that the blond was the first person he’d used the handcuffs with, that he was going to see him again in merely a few hours – and that all of this combined made him extremely happy. He even dreamed about Erwin, but when he woke up – way before ten – he couldn’t remember the details of the man’s nightly visit to his subconscious mind. He only recalled Erwin’s wonderful blond hair and those tantalising blue eyes. And that was enough to make him grin stupidly.

He had a text from Furlan waiting for him, sent only minutes prior to the raven-haired’s awakening. ‘Up for a morning run?’ his friend asked him. And how could Levi possibly say no to this? He had three hours until Erwin would show up again – he could easily fit this is in. Besides, he felt as if he hadn’t seen Furlan in ages.

‘I’ll come to your place, we start from there,’ he answered and put on his gear.

Furlan was already waiting for him outside the building. “Isabel is still sleeping,” he informed Levi when the man arrived. “I didn’t want the doorbell to wake her up.”

“Totally get that…” Levi murmured and both young men grinned. Isabel was a freaking grumpy witch when someone woke her up early on one of her free weekends. Working as a hair dresser she had to work a lot of Saturday morning’s – and even though she liked what she was doing professionally, she hated those working hours.

Levi and Furlan jogged over to the park just a couple of streets down. When the two friends went running together, a routine they’d started with being only fourteen years old, they didn’t talk much, just enjoyed each other’s company, exchanging some scattered and mostly unimportant words here and there. So when Furlan started asking him how he was, what he had been up to, if he was truly feeling healthy again after his illness and why he hadn’t been over to their place for movie night, Levi was a bit astonished – and also slightly worried. Furlan was suspicious, and now was not the time to tell him about Erwin, for the man was about to visit him – and if he’d told Furlan that, and Furlan would repeat his words to Isabel, both of his friends would turn up unannounced to check Erwin out and make sure Levi was okay. Even though they knew he hated uninvited guests and usually asked for his permission to come over.

“I’ve been having a hard time at uni,” he came up with a lie, feeling a bit uncomfortable telling it. But he had no other choice. Not right now. “When I was stuck in bed I missed out on a lot of things and I needed to catch up, that’s why I decided to stay home on movie night.”

“Yeah, well, we should meet up at campus for lunch, we haven’t done that for a while,” Furlan remarked, obviously buying what Levi had just told him. The raven-haired felt relieved, while also slightly guilty. He would tell Furlan as well as Isabel about Erwin _eventually_ – if all truly worked out with the man and they would indeed become a couple. Right now everything was too crazy and Levi didn’t get all of what was happening himself – so he didn’t want to worry about his friends, worrying about him on top of that.

“Yeah, let’s do that, maybe Wednesday?”

“Sounds good, man!” Furlan replied cheerfully and smiled his goofy smile that always made Levi feel… at home.

After their run Levi showered, cleaned the whole flat and then took a while to pick out his clothes – eventually he decided to put on a pair of black tight jeans and a grey sweater, nothing fancy, but rather something he felt comfortable in. Then he set the table and still had half an hour left till Erwin’s arrival when he was done. He tried to busy himself with some horror movie on Netflix, wanted to take his mind off of what was coming – but it didn’t work. 

Levi found that he was feeling nervous like some fucking schoolboy before his first date ever, palms sweaty, heartbeat in uproar, stomach churning, even though this wasn’t even the first meeting with the lawyer. “What the fuck are you doing to me, Erwin Smith…” he whispered, shaking his head incredulously – and then he almost jumped when he heard the doorbell ring, and nearly fainted as he watched Erwin walk up the last stairs, his hair all done, eyes shiny, a pitch black scarf looped around his neck that looked perfect with that already unbuttoned dark green coat of his Levi had gotten to like quite much already, revealing Erwin’s body clad in simple and wonderfully tight blue jeans – that made his thighs look deliciously crisp – as well as a black tight pullover – that accentuated his glorious pecks.

“Hey,” Levi greeted him, and Erwin didn’t say anything, merely smiled at Levi, moving his giant body into the apartment, walking past his host and over to the cooking space to set his bags down onto the small counter. The younger man followed him to help him unpack and was startled again, as Erwin swiftly turned around to face him, his hand directly moving up to cup Levi’s cheek – and then Erwin bent down and sealed Levi’s lips with an endearing kiss.

“Good morning, kitten” he murmured, and Levi hated the possibility of blushing at that very moment – and, of course, he wanted more. So when Erwin was starting to straighten up, Levi looped his hands around the tall man’s neck, pulling him back down forcefully, while also standing up on his toes, to make their mouths meet midway, faster – and it was glorious to have Erwin surprised, feeling the man freeze in the first second of the tender yet somewhat also desperate impact, and then relax again, even _melt_ into the kiss.

Levi was bold this time, licked over Erwin’s lips and was granted access immediately. His tongue slipped inside to meet Erwin’s, entangle it, slide over it, poke it, tease it, Erwin complying all the way, and Levi nearly gasped, when the blond’s hands grabbed his waist in the process and tugged his body closer, his huge leg moving between Levi’s – he felt Erwin’s slight hardness pressed against his stomach, and was sure the older man, in turn, also felt Levi’s eager arousal against his leg. 

Erwin’s hands slid further down from Levi’s waist, right into the tight back pockets of the raven’s jeans. The blond man’s fingers were so thick, they barely fit in there, clasping the perky round ass hidden under the denim greedily. Levi grinned and his ballsy attitude made him go even further. He broke the kiss abruptly, much to his guest’s surprise. Looking into hazy blue eyes, that stared at him wondering, his grin widened, and he moved his hips, pressing his body harder against Erwin’s growing bulge for emphasis, his hands placed on Erwin’s wide shoulders.

“I see I am not the only one thinking about us having sex all the time, old man,” he teased, his voice cold and mocking – just like Erwin sounded so often when he spoke to him.

The tall man’s face relaxed quickly and his lips mimicked Levi’s grin. One of his hands travelled into his neck, and then up to his hair. He didn’t pull on the strands this time, simply stroked the younger’s scalp, while bending down again and pressing his lips onto Levi’s, chastely now. “I think about having sex with you all the time, Levi,” he then breathed his hot confession against Levi’s lips, which sent an army of shivers down the brunette’s spine. Erwin pushed the small man carefully away from him the next moment, turning back around to face the kitchen counter. Levi grabbed Erwin’s arm, and the man stopped in his motion and turned his head to look at Levi.

“Let’s do it then,” Levi stated, his voice low and trembling.

“I’d love to,” Erwin answered, a wicked grin forming on his face, “but now is not the time, kitten.” He shrugged effortlessly out of Levi’s grip and started unpacking the groceries he’d bought for breakfast.

“And when will the time come?”

“When you make your decision.”

“What decision?”

“I will tell you when the time comes, Levi,” Erwin repeated, sounding a tad impatient.

“Why not _now_ for fuck’s sake?”

Erwin set a carton of eggs down and then turned around, and there it was again – that tantalising change in demeanour, the stone-cold face, the hard eyes, the lips forming a straight line. He stomped over to Levi – and this time he _did_ grab his scalp, yanking Levi’s head back, hauling him to the side, pushing him, yet again, with his back against the wall, pressing his whole body-weight against the smaller man’s figure. 

And fuck, did Levi enjoy feeling Erwin’s stature against his form and being treated like this – and he also realised he liked pushing Erwin’s buttons to _make_ the man act like this towards him.

“Levi,” he uttered his name slowly, his voice a low and dangerous tune, “do _not_ talk back or question me. I told you, now is not the time, and I expect you to accept this, trust me, and shut your lovely, filthy mouth now.”

Levi’s heart repeatedly tried to hammer its way out of his chest. “Why don’t you make your promise come true and _make_ me shut my mouth with your big fat cock?” he countered in a husky voice, and the grip on his hair tightened, making him hiss, when it felt like Erwin was ripping some of the thin strands out.

“I will shove my cock into your mouth, when _I_ feel like it,” Erwin breathed into Levi’s ear, his free hand slipping between the wall and the small man’s body, clasping Levi’s perky butt once more and pressing even further against the raven-haired. And then he continued murmuring horrible and at the same time wonderful things into Levi’s ear. “Trust me, kitten, once we officially become a couple and get tested, I will fuck your mouth so hard, I’ll almost break your jaw and make you cry, and then I will make you swallow every single drop of my hot and terribly thick cum. And I _will_ pound you into the mattress. In fact, I will fuck your delectable ass so brutally, you won’t be able to neither sit or walk for a whole week.”

Levi’s head was spinning and there were butterflies burning in his stomach now, flying about wildly and in utter chaos, pleasant pressure running down his abdomen, his heart pumping blood right into his dick. He was sure he’d never been so aroused by mere words as he was at this very moment – the body contact with Erwin only adding to his growing need. 

“…I don’t swallow cum…” he mumbled docilely, his gaze fixated on no particular point on the opposite wall of his small apartment.

“You _will_ swallow _mine_ ,” Erwin murmured, his voice thick as honey, “and you’re going to love it.” He bit into Levi’s lobe, eliciting a low moan from the smaller man.

“…I also don’t let people come inside of me without a condom…” Levi mumbled again.

“You _will_ let _me_ come inside you with nothing around my dick except the tight walls of your ass,” Erwin practically growled and Levi felt dizzy, felt his legs almost give out, the weight of his strange arousal almost becoming too much. “And I swear, I will shoot my load so deep inside of you, it’s gonna travel all the way up to your throat. And you are also going to love _that_.”

“Oh God…”

The desperate comment escaped Levi’s mouth before he could even think about stopping it, and then Erwin’s face was right in front of his, the blue sapphires boring into the raven’s eyes, a wicked grin yet again spread across Erwin’s face. “Now. _I_ am the one to decide _when_ you make that choice that can lead to all of this – and you will wait patiently until then.”

“…is this an order?” Levi whispered, his voice scarcely audible.

“Yes,” the blond stated and made a pause before continuing in his wonderful deep voice. “And you will obey me, won’t you, _dove_?”

Levi felt himself nodding, but remembered Erwin’s reprimanding of this not being for an answer, so he quickly used his voice. “Yes.”

“Yes, _Erwin_ ,” the blond corrected him. “You answer me with: _Yes, Erwin._ ”

“…yes, Erwin…” Levi repeated. And it just felt so right.

“Wonderful,” Erwin commented – and right at this very moment Levi’s stomach rumbled so ridiculously loudly that he was almost scared by that sound. The two men looked at each other – and then laughed. 

And this moment also just felt so… right.

“How about I make you an omelette again, huh?” Erwin asked, smiling warmly, back to being that wonderful and soft gentleman again. “You seemed quite fond of it the last time around.”

“That would be great.”

Erwin got to cooking while Levi, needing a bit for his dick to calm down again, put all the other delicious things his ‘not-yet-boyfriend’ had bought for their breakfast, which could be viewed as a repetition of their trip to the Indian restaurant: time spent together with wonderful food, coupled with pleasant conversation. They talked some more about music, about some radio stations they liked and hated. Levi told Erwin about his run with Furlan earlier that day – and they started exchanging their favourite running routes of the town, ending with Erwin promising the younger man to take him to his favourite forest outside of the city Levi had never been to before due to not owning a car.

And then Erwin made Levi clean up everything on his own, telling the latter that this was another order he expected the raven to fulfil – and it made Levi’s skin prickle – and they sat down on the couch, and the lawyer revealed what else he had brought with him: a ton of movies and snacks to go with it. Levi wasn’t surprised it were all three parts of ‘The Godfather’ and the classic by Hitchcock – and they started their movie day, spread lazily across the couch. And it was wonderful.

Erwin put his arm around Levi and the smaller man cuddled up to the blond, and he savoured every second of it. The lawyer told him a bit of background information about each movie. He fed Levi tiny bits of chocolate. They drank tea. They kissed. Held hands. Cuddled some more – and Levi just couldn’t get enough of Erwin’s body pressed against his, and rejoiced as Erwin’s hand slid under his pullover and touched his bare stomach, caressed his naked skin.

It was already dark outside when they finished the last movie and Levi had to admit he liked all of them – or maybe it was because of the company he’d had while watching them. Either way: When he got up to turn off the television and get the disc out, and then turned to face Erwin again, he was expecting some more snogging and cuddling, some more talking, maybe even some more pushing around – but Erwin had already gotten up and started to pack up his things.

“Are you leaving already?” Levi asked his guest, gobsmacked.

“Unfortunately, I have some work I need to do,” Erwin replied and truly sounded disappointed, taking the last DVD out of Levi’s hand to put it back into his bag. “But… I have a little surprise for you,” he added, looking right into the smaller man’s eyes, smiling tenderly, and Levi swallowed, as Erwin placed a pitch-black DVD case without any info on it into his hand. Then the man brushed over Levi’s cheek with his knuckles and bent down, his lips stopping next to Levi’s ear again. “I want you to watch this tonight,” he instructed in a whisper, his hot breath caressing the younger one’s shell, “and I want you to touch yourself while you do it…” And then Erwin’s lips wandered up Levi’s jaw, until they reached his mouth, sealing it with a demanding kiss, licking over Levi’s tongue, nibbling at his bottom lip, the younger man’s arms looping around Erwin’s neck, not wanting to let go. They looked at each other, filling their lungs with air, and then the lawyer added: “Tomorrow I want you to tell me about what you felt watching that film. Understand?”

“Yeah…” Levi replied, and right at this distant Erwin’s fingers tugged at the smaller man’s hair painfully, forcing Levi’s head back.

“You reply with: Yes, Erwin…” he reminded him, and Levi had to swallow again.

“ _Yes, Erwin,_ ” Levi repeated, and the man then let go of him.

“I’ll call you tomorrow. Good night, kitten.”

And then Erwin was gone.

Levi looked at the black DVD case in his hand and decided that he couldn’t wait. He practically jumped over to the television set, put the disc in, plopped down on his sofa – where he was already missing Erwin’s warm body pressed tightly against his form – unzipped his pants, letting his hand slide underneath the fabric, grabbed his semi-hard cock and… waited, with a fast beating heart in chest, for what was about to come.

He froze, as his brain tried to register what the two male protagonists were doing in the clearly pornographic sequence – and then he gasped, thinking back to the exhibition and that one particular piece of photography depicting the three men indulged in their fetish play, Erwin had made him look at in detail. It shouldn’t have surprised Levi that his dick went fully hard, when he found he couldn’t take his eyes off the screen, couldn’t stop looking at the Master and the thick black whip in his big manly hand, that reminded Levi a bit of a horse tail, and which he was using to treat his slave’s bare ass with, who was bound to a dark, seemingly wooden construction in the shape of a cross, his arms and legs spread, his voice a mix of pain and lust, as his Master continued whipping his ass, the delicate white skin turning redder with every stroke applied.

Levi’s hand started moving inevitably and he started panting, as he watched the Master grab something like a thick leather strap next and let it come down onto the reddened butt cheeks of his slave with magnificent loud smacks. The latter moaned every time he was hit. With budding fascinating Levi observed the red welts appearing on the man’s behind and the prickling sensation in his groin turned into a boiling – and then he came so hard like never before stimulating himself.

The short sequence was over, and Levi tried to calm himself down, but couldn’t. He tried to sort out his thoughts and feelings, but he couldn’t. He also couldn’t tell why he re-watched the DVD around five times that evening. Why he felt so restless, why he couldn’t sleep.

He lay in bed completely naked under the covers, when a new wave of strange arousal hit him. Even though he was tired, Levi touched himself again – thinking about the BDSM sequence Erwin had made him watch. But as he replayed the spanking in his mind, he pictured Erwin in the role of the Master. He imagined what it would be like to be tied to that gigantic cross by _Erwin’s_ hand, what it would feel like to be whipped by _Erwin_ – and he came again.

Yes. Erwin was the one. Levi was sure now. And even though it wasn’t the first time this had crossed his mind, suddenly admitting it to himself made him feel restless again.

He jumped out of bed and started pacing around the apartment. “Fuck!” he nearly screamed. This shit was real.

Erwin wanted to fuck him.  
Erwin wanted them to become a couple.  
Erwin wanted to spank him.  
Erwin wanted to dominate him.  
Erwin wanted to become Levi’s Master.  
Erwin wanted Levi to be his slave.

_And Levi was going crazy because of all of this._

…yet he watched the DVD again.


	7. Chapter 7

Levi still owns that particular DVD, still frequently re-watches it, thinking about how this kinky explicit sequence actually changed his life. It’s another memento he’s kept and doesn’t want to let go of, just like Erwin’s tattered business card. Levi has so many little things that remind him of that very peculiar beginning of their mutual journey. But nothing is as good as his actual memories stored away safely inside of his dirty mind. They are like short movies only he has access to, scenes only his eyes have seen and thus only his mind can replay. They’re special.

There’s just one problem now after taking another mental trip down wonderful memory lane: All these thoughts about their dinner at the Indian restaurant – which has become one of Levi’s favourites too – have made him horribly hungry …but the food he has just cooked doesn’t even look like something edible. 

It also doesn’t smell that way. It’s a heap of shitty garbage, even Levi can tell so much by looking at the two plates he has just filled with potatoes, that have obviously been in the water for way too long and which he doesn’t seem to have peeled thoroughly enough, steak, which he has managed to completely burn at the edges as well as a pile of veggies that used to be zucchinis, red as well as green peppers, aubergines and garlic and were supposed to be a Mediterranean side-dish but remind Levi of dark vomit instead. He doesn’t want to say _anything_ about the sad excuse of a salad his hands have produced.

_Erwin is going to be so fucking pissed…_

Levi can’t suppress a small cheeky grin creeping onto his face, as he carries the food into the dining space of Erwin’s big living room and sets it down onto the table. Erwin puts his tablet away and stands up from the sofa. Probably he’s been reading the newspaper or one of his many books the man devours like kids devour tons of sweets when nobody is looking – oh, but Erwin does _that_ , too. He has a cabinet full of different chocolate bars, the weirdest collection of Haribo wine gums and around a kilogram of that famous Lübeck Marzipan – and watching Erwin stuff himself with all those treats (and more) is utterly disgusting and cute at the same time, Levi thinks, watching his Master walk over to the table – whose figure is still athletic despite the tons of sugar the man puts into his system.

Erwin loosens the knot of Levi’s apron gently and pulls it off the man’s smaller body, leaving his slave stark naked again. He hangs the tiny piece of garment over one of the empty chairs and takes his place – and only when Erwin is seated, Levi also sits down. It’s a small gesture of showing respect.

Levi’s nervous now, a grin nowhere to be found on his pale face. He doesn’t even dare to look up, just stares at the plate in front of him. But Erwin’s silence is enough of a commentary about the visuals of the meal he’s prepared. Levi swallows, as Erwin picks up his pieces if cutlery and actually tries the food, the raven’s fingers digging into his exposed thighs. A few seconds that feel like minutes or even hours pass, and Erwin picks up his napkin to spit out everything he’s just tried. 

“Jesus,” he mutters, “do you want to kill me, Levi?” he asks in a cold and apparently angry voice, that makes Levi finally look up and into his Master’s arctic blue eyes. “I want you to have a taste for yourself of whatever this disgusting trash is supposed to be. Go on, have bite…”

_Levi does._

And of course it’s horrible.

The texture of the stringy steak could be compared to that of a car tire, it is so hard to chew, and it tastes like burnt oil and nothing more. The potatoes are way too soft and could pass as salt only. He’s also been right with his vomit-comparison when it comes to the veggies – yep, they definitely taste like something that’s already been half-digested. He doesn’t want to talk about the salad: He’s completely fucked it up with his self-made dressing that reminds him of some sort of disgusting medicine he had to take as a child.

“This is inedible, Levi,” Erwin concludes sternly. “I can’t believe you fucked up a meal as simple as that.”

“I’m so sorry, Erwin,” Levi apologizes diligently and slides off his chair, goes down onto his knees in front of his Master, lowering his gaze submissively.

“Tsk,” is all he hears, and then Erwin kicks him, his foot meeting Levi’s small chest, making him fall backwards onto the floor. He’s a bit surprised, didn’t see that move coming, blinks as realization about what’s just happened sets in, and Erwin’s already gotten up, towering over him now, looking down on his naked form laying on the floor. “You useless piece of shit,” the blond growls – and a wave of slight arousal washes over Levi’s body at those merciless words his Master uses to address him. 

He scrambles up, flinches back into his standard-kneeling position to demonstrate obedience. Eyes locked onto the floor he repeats his sincere apology. “I’m truly sorry I ruined your dinner, Erwin.”

“Have you even _tried_ to get it right?”

“I have,” Levi asserts.

Erwin clicks his tongue, annoyed. “I don’t fucking think so, Levi.”

“I really have, Erwin…”

“First you fuck up my dinner, and then you even dare to object?”

“…I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t give it your _best_ ,” Erwin states sternly after a short while of silence.

“…maybe… not…” Levi gives in.

“Why not?”

“Maybe… because I didn’t believe in my own abilities enough,” Levi tries to find an honest answer, but Erwin clicks his tongue again, irritated.

“So you _didn’t_ even _try_ ,” he repeats and Levi bites his lower lip.

“…I guess… not really,” the raven finally confesses, and Erwin’s loud, booming commanding voice that follows sends a whole parade of shivers down his spine.

“Get up!” The moment Levi is standing on his own two feet, Erwin backhands him – harder this time. “Fucking brat,” he spits out admonishingly, grabbing Levi’s scalp, dragging him across the room by his hair.

It fucking hurts – _and Levi loves it._

Erwin steers them right onto the sofa. Sitting down, he pulls Levi across his lap, the brunette’s semi-hard cock slipping between Erwin’s muscular thighs, his butt exposed, his face pushing against the upholstery. The lawyer’s left hand placed on the prickling skin of his back steadies him, holds him in place, while his right hand reaches out – and comes back flying through the air, swatting down with a loud slapping noise onto Levi’s right butt cheek, making the younger man flinch and let out a sound that is half a moan and half a whine.

The pain of the impact spreads across his skin and sends electrical impulses in almost every direction, and just as it has subsided, Erwin reaches out again and brings his hand down on the other side of Levi’s butt in a vicious whack – over and over again, alternating sides and picking out different spots to hit on both of them, his swatting become harder with every single strike he lands on the delicate skin of his slave’s buttocks.

Levi is gasping, his panting intermitted with sudden whines, his body trembling and jolting whenever Erwin’s hand lands a particularly painful smack on his behind, his dick finally able to grow to its full size without the chastity device placed around his genitals, his member rubbing against the fabric of Erwin’s jeans, lovely pressure building in his abdomen – and then Erwin suddenly leans forward and his hand leaves Levi’s butt, reaches for something placed on the table.

Curiosity makes the raven turn his head slightly, and what he sees makes his heart skip a beat. It also almost makes him want to laugh out loudly, watching his Master grab the black paddle he’s so obviously placed there way before their ruined dinner – Erwin _knew_ Levi would fuck up and was already prepared to give him a thorough spanking afterwards, _that callous son of a bitch._

“Ow, _fuck_!” Levi groans, as Erwin strikes him with the paddle for the first time, his skin already heated, already stinging and prickling.

Erwin’s free hand travels to his scalp again, grabbing a fist full of hair and yanking Levi’s head back, making the latter hiss out loudly and grit his teeth. “I don’t want to hear a single word from you,” Erwin warns him in a dark deep tone, and Levi presses his lips tightly together, stifling another vile curse that was just about to leave his throat, as Erwin lets the paddle come down on his ass with another hard blow, and beautiful pain takes over all of Levi’s mind, mingling with desperate desire. 

His skin is burning, and he’s sure it’s turning redder with every stroke applied by Erwin, and that it will sooner or later become the colour of a freaking lobster – _and he loves it_. 

The blond is cruel, his whacks relentless, and sometimes he plays with Levi – by not letting the paddle fall down onto his ass forcefully, but stopping the motion right before the hard instrument is about to come into contact with Levi’s butt. And then he lets it slide over his irritated skin in an almost tender way – slow and without applying any pressure – only to reach out again, making Levi wonder, if the next stroke will be a repetition of said bluff – or the real fucking painful deal.

Levi’s stopped counting how many blows he’s already received. The pain is spreading across his butt cheeks like a wild fire. There are tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He’s biting his tongue, but he isn’t able to stifle his horridly loud moans – some evoked by lust, others by agony, some by a mixture of both. It’s a captivating concoction, and Levi’s glad Erwin has only ordered him not to _talk_ , and that he is allowed to let out his emotions in form of sounds, because holding them back today would’ve been sheer impossible.

He’s hissing and groaning, and as Erwin increases the pace and delivers packets of five to six blows with less than a second between them, Levi’s whining turns into something like screaming. His butt is like lava and it can’t be true – but for Levi it feels like even the light gush of wind is able to hurt him now on the reddened and brutally treated skin. 

And then Erwin suddenly stops and puts the paddle back down on the table.

“Haaa!” it escapes Levi’s mouth as Erwin’s fingernails drag across his behind in a languid motion. Only now he realizes that his thighs and butt are shaking. Another tear drops from his eye, and his Master finally speaks to him again – his fingertips now caressing the surface he has damaged with his bare hand and the small but wicked instrument of pain.

“You’ve disappointed me tonight,” he states, and Levi loves that dangerous melody of his words.

“I’m sorry, Erwin…” he breathes, his weak voice cracking slightly.

“I want you to go and clean up the mess you’ve made in the kitchen. I also want you to order pizza – but only for me. If _you’re_ hungry, you can eat the shit you cooked. Do you understand?”

“…yes, Erwin…”

“Good.” The blond gives him a playful smack on his ass that hurts like motherfucking hell, and Levi yells out loudly, stifling yet another curse. Erwin chuckles and pushes him off his lap. 

Levi’s legs are still trembling and he stumbles because of that, supporting himself on the armrest of the couch, before he wobbles across the room and scoops up the plates from the dining table. Just as he is about to leave the living room in order to walk over to the kitchen, Erwin addresses him again. “Levi.” The raven-haired stops dead in his tracks and turns around to meet his Master’s cold gaze. “Don’t think I’m letting you off the hook that easily. I’m not done with you yet,” Erwin simply states – and his dark words make the hairs on Levi’s neck stand up and his still fully hard cock twitch.

With his butt still burning and stinging like fuck he manages to get back to the kitchen, order real food for his Master and then starts cleaning – grinning to himself like an idiot, imagining what else Erwin has in store for him today, rejoicing in every slight jolt of pain he feels shoot from his behind into the rest of his body when he moves; lovely results of the spanking. And while doing so, he takes a seat in his imaginary private cinema again, to look at another sequence of his memories. Because it is so intriguing that even after confessing to himself that Erwin was the one, in line with watching the DVD, back then he really had no fucking clue what he was truly getting himself into – and how good it _really_ felt to be spanked by Erwin.

_________

 

After watching that short film Erwin had given him, Levi didn’t get much sleep, tossing and turning in his bedding, his head throbbing, his throat turning dry despite drinking a lot of water, his limbs trembling, thoughts racing, his mind filled with moving images of Erwin Smith – the blond sparsely clad in black leather, wielding a thick dark whip, glaring at him with those mesmerizing blue eyes of his, pulling him into a dark abyss like sirens lured fishermen to their certain death in wicked waters. At around 8 in the morning he finally gave up on resting altogether – jerking off to the short sequence yet again.

Every cell of his body was telling him to move afterwards, his legs to race, to run it all out, clear his head by exercising, because that had always worked well in his case – and as he grabbed his running shoes in order to go for that exhausting round to inhale a lot fresh air, despite the fact it was only around one degrees Celsius outside, there was a voice in his head telling him to contact Erwin first. 

He didn’t really get it, and he didn’t question it. He just felt the need to let the man know he was up, and about to go for a run. He felt the need to be in touch with Erwin – and so he texted him, and it took Erwin only about a minute to react, to call Levi instead of texting back. “Hey,” the younger man greeted him, not wanting to admit that his heart had increased its pace of beating yet again because of being confronted with the lawyer, even if it wasn’t face to face.

“Good morning, kitten,” the blond responded, and Levi was sure the man was smiling while talking to him. “Instead of hitting the park yourself: wanna go for a run with me in that forest we talked about?” he suddenly asked, even sounding a bit excited. “I was actually just about to head there myself. So if you wanna join me – I’d be more than glad to come and pick you up. It’s not supposed to be snowing till midday, so now it’s the perfect time, and quite frankly… I would be very happy, if you’d come with me, Levi.”

Levi’s throat felt tight, and the butterflies in his stomach had woken up, for the way Erwin talked to him – that tender and soft voice – and the loveable confession at the end just made him feel giddy, and kind of restless, but in a good way. Now all these thoughts he’d had about Erwin just toying with him and having other boys to play with seemed _totally_ ridiculous – adding to the fact Erwin had already told him he wanted a relationship with him. “…Levi?” Erwin’s slightly worried voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and he felt like an idiot because he hadn’t responded straight away, staring at the wall with an open mouth like some kind of mental patient instead.

“Yeah, um, sorry – I got distracted, I would _totally_ love that!” he quickly replied, and wondered why he sounded like a five-year old offered to go play with the latest Lego-shit, and what had happened to the words that he was initially going to say in a cool manner – _Yeah, sounds good._

He was truly lost.

But, Levi had to admit, Erwin didn’t sound any better.

“Yeah? That’s perfect!” he exclaimed somewhat enthusiastically and Levi could hear some rustling sounds in the background, “I will hurry – I’ll try to be there in less than twenty minutes, I just need to quickly put my running clothes on. Can you wait that long?” 

“Sure, no problem.”

“Perfect. See you soon, Levi!”

And as they ended the call, the butterflies in Levi’s stomach didn’t stop flying. But there was another chaos ensuing, as they started bumping together, their wings flapping wildly against each other, as Levi’s mind wandered over to the sequence on that DVD and Erwin’s coupled order to tell him what he felt watching the scene, observing the spanking of the slave, the abuse of his butt.

And Levi did know yet how to put his feelings into coherent words.

The minutes started to pass and he changed outfits around six times, finally setting for a double layer of everything in order not to get cold. Then he started pacing around the apartment, cleaning things he’d already cleaned. He couldn’t stop thinking about the spanking scene, his mind still morphing the Master of the film into Erwin – while he himself turned into the slave. And there was something strange stirring inside of him as he indulged in the fantasy. Something foreign that at the same time felt uncannily pleasant. 

His phone suddenly vibrated – it was a text from Erwin, telling him to come down. And Levi almost slipped on the stairs because his body wanted to carry him to Erwin _that_ quickly.

The engine of the car was running and when he dove inside and took a look at Erwin in his dark blue running gear, he swore he almost came – even though the special clothes the blond had put on were extra thick, they didn’t make him look weirdly chubby, but still managed to highlight his outstanding physique, made him look handsome, sexy.

“Thanks for picking me up,” Levi muttered, fastening his seatbelt – and then he nearly jumped as Erwin bent over the centre console and grabbed his chin with his right hand, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. 

The man smiled at him, after their lips parted. “I’m happy you could join me. You’re gonna love the trails, trust me.”

Levi smiled back and felt his cheeks glow. He liked this enthusiastic side of Erwin. It was… It was cute. And so fucking different than a lot of the sides Erwin had already shown him. 

_Levi wanted to see even more of them._

The blond steered the car through the streets of the city that were starting to be fairly busy, people heading out to meet up with their friends or spouses for a lavish breakfast at the restaurant, taking a walk around town and whatnot. And as they finally started to leave the urban area, entering the suburbs – Erwin talking about an interesting book he’d just read about a criminal case in the US-Amish community, instead of asking Levi about the video – the sun came out of its hiding behind the clouds that had started to wither and painted everything in a stunning, vibrant light. And when Levi spotted the beginning of the rather huge forest a short while after, he couldn’t suppress a light smile spreading across his face.

Just like Erwin he was excited. He loved venturing on new routes with his training, loved exploring unknown spaces while running. It took the whole thing to a new level. And today, with Erwin by his side, he’d probably feel like jogging on the surface of a totally different planet.

There weren’t many cars around at the small parking lot Erwin brought the BMW to a stop after driving through a narrow road deeper inside the woods. There were a couple of people just returning from a walk with their dogs or starting them, as they climbed out of the vehicle and did some stretching exercises – and Levi couldn’t take his eyes off Erwin’s form, but felt the man eye him up as well, making yet another sheepish smile creep onto Levi’s mouth.

And then the image of Erwin with a whip in his hand flashed across Levi’s mind and he froze, trying to ignore the weird sensations those fucking butterflies were creating in his stomach.

“You ready?” Erwin enquired.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

The lawyer had been right once more: Levi _did_ love it. He tried to remember when he had been in a real forest the last time, and couldn’t place it in his memories. Probably some five years ago? Maye four? It didn’t matter, anyway. He was here now. He was here with Erwin, inhaling that wonderful fragrance of the trees and damp plants beneath them, enjoying the silence of the surroundings, only slightly disturbed by leaves rustling, birds singing and the sounds of their shoes tapping on the soft earthy trail in a steady rhythm, the sound of their heightened breathing. Levi felt at ease, he felt satisfied, the muscles of his legs working, his heart increasing its activity, his body starting to warm up.

They didn’t speak much, but they didn’t have to. The silence between them wasn’t an awkward soundless void – it was a comfortable calm. It reminded Levi a bit of his usual running with Furlan, and maybe this is why he, yet again, felt as if he’d known Erwin for years. There was no need to converse, because it felt like they’d already established long ago that they liked each other and didn’t need to confirm interest in any way. Well, and somehow that was kind of the case – it had already happened partly, Erwin’s confirming being interested. 

_Erwin wanted them to become a couple._

Again the DVD-sequence flashed across Levi’s mind, and he stumbled over a particularly big branch of a big ass tree.

“You okay?” Erwin asked, slowing down a bit.

“Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry,” Levi confirmed, slightly embarrassed – and they continued to jog down the path at a comfortable pace. Not too slow, not too fast. It was perfect, Levi found, and suddenly, as they continued on their way, he spotted water ahead of them. A couple of minutes later, they were going around a small lake, that looked a bit as if taken right out of a fairy tale – rushes and reeds at the edges, making it hard for anyone to reach the water, big trees almost forming a canopy over the wet surface that was partly covered with a thin layer of ice, now melting due to temperature slightly above freezing point. 

It was a beautiful sight – almost as beautiful as Erwin Smith himself, Levi thought, letting his gaze wander over the moving well-built body of the blond next to him, and as the lawyer’s eyes met his, he smiled.

“It’s quite picturesque, isn’t it?” Erwin remarked and Levi nodded.

“Yeah…”

His thoughts immediately wandered back to the DVD, as he found that the sequence could also be described with that word. 

_Kind of._

Levi had to swallow, trying to ignore the commotion in his abdominal region those damned butterflies were causing, focusing on his surroundings instead. 

As they left the lake and entered the forest again, the sun started hiding behind the clouds that had gathered, and after a few minutes seemed to be lost forever, the bright morning turning into yet another murky winter-day. “Oh,” Erwin huffed in slight surprise just a few minutes later, and Levi instantly knew why, felt it too, the light snowflake hitting his nose. 

“Seems like your weather forecast is shit,” Levi noted.

“Well, I guess you’re right…” Erwin agreed, looking up into the sky – and this time the blond stumbled over a branch and nearly knocked himself over. Levi couldn’t suppress a light laugh at that and Erwin didn’t seem to mind, merely grinned at the younger one. Levi really liked this carefree side of him.

A warm feeling spread through his insides, they continued their run wordlessly, each watching the snowflakes grow in number and slowly cover the ground, until the earthy brown forest trail could not be seen anymore. And when they arrived at the car around ten minutes later, their head wear protecting them from the cold as well as the rest of their running outfits was white, and so was the BMW, and it kept snowing – the flakes almost forming an impenetrable curtain, as the men brushed off as much of the cold substance they were able to from their clothes after a short round of stretching and slipped into the safety of the car.

Erwin handed Levi a bottle of water which the latter gladly accepted, gulping it down greedily as did Erwin. The inside of the vehicle was rather cold, Levi realized, as his sweat started to run cold due to his body not moving anymore. His companion seemed to feel the same way, or maybe he was reading the younger man’s thoughts, for he commented: “It’s gonna warm up as soon as I get the car on the road.”

He was right. After a short while, when Erwin chose to go back to the city by using the motorway – the beloved German Autobahn with no fucking speed limit, Erwin almost going 190 kilometres per hour – the heating started to really kick in and it got cosily warm. Especially under Levi’s butt, because Erwin _of course_ had bought a car with heated seats, and had only just switched on the system the fullest setting.

“So, what do you say?” Erwin asked him a bit curiously, as they were back on the city roads, that fucking Jazz playing lightly in the background that Levi still hated but didn’t dare to switch off this time. “Did you like it?”

“Yeah, it was good”, Levi replied. “I mean, I really like forests, I can’t really tell you why, it’s just the way it is, and this one really seems nice.”

“Wait till you see it in summer…” the blond mused, smiling slightly, eyes focused on the streets, and Levi’s skin was prickling again. 

Was Erwin implying they’d come back here together in all those months? Probably.  
Was Levi happy about that? Definitely.

He wasn’t surprised that Erwin came up to his flat without being invited explicitly. But then again, Levi thought, if they were on the path to becoming a couple, probably such invitations were not needed anymore. The blond man carried a small sports bag with him, and Levi only realised what was inside when Erwin asked him, if he could use his shower – of course Erwin had brought a spare change of clothes, wouldn’t want to be walking around in his sweaty running wear which was also soaked because of the snow.

“Sure,” Levi replied, “go on.”

Erwin didn’t move, kept looking at him. “Don’t you want to go first, kitten?” he then asked in a soft voice, that made Levi’s chest constrict in a wonderful way.

“No, no that’s fine,” he answered, even though he usually wanted to get out of his garments and under the hot water as quickly as possible. But with Erwin everything was different, Levi had already accepted this. And because the man had been nice enough to take him to that wonderful forest for that splendid winter-run, he felt Erwin deserved to be the one to enjoy the shower first. “I’ll just get rid of the top wet layers, fix us a protein shake, and then jump into the shower after you.”

Erwin smiled. “That’s very kind of you.”

Levi felt his cheeks heat up slightly. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just go and get yourself clean.”

As the raven-haired slipped out of the top layer of his wet clothes and hung them up over the radiator, he heard the splashing of the water in the bathroom – and he couldn’t stop his mind from showing him wicked images of Erwin’s stark naked, well-built body in the confines of Levi’s rather small shower cubicle. He couldn’t stop fantasizing about Erwin’s big hands spreading foam over his chiselled chest. And then he started to wonder: Was it hairless? Or was it covered in blond locks? He couldn’t tell, had only touched it through fabric. He imagined the water running down the man’s hard stomach, and asked himself: Did Erwin have a six pack? Or was it already a freaking eight pack? He thought about the man’s muscular thighs and arms, his back, his butt, that looked so perfect packed in tight denim or slacks – and just what would it would look like completely uncovered? What would it feel like in his hands?

…and he definitely couldn’t stop his brain from painting a very lewd portrait of Erwin’s surely big cock.

Was he hard now, maybe thinking of all the things he wanted to do to Levi? Stuffing the raven’s mouth with his manhood, shooting his seed inside of his ass, fucking him into oblivion?

Was he maybe even jerking off, imagining chaining Levi onto the bed again – or to that big cross-like construction like in the movie – and whipping the raven’s ass raw with a dark instrument only available in sex shops?

And if he did – just what would his orgasm-face look like?

Levi felt himself grow in his pants and cursed his dick that was already hooked on Erwin Smith, trying to focus on the task of mixing them the promised protein shake, which he then finished in merely a few seconds, still not able to calm down. He was rock hard and he hadn’t even touched himself. “Fucking embarrassing,” he muttered under his breath, cleaning the tall glass he’d just drunken the milky liquid from.

“What is?” Erwin’s inquisitive voice startled him and he spun around. The man was dressed in dark blue jeans and a pitch black button up shirt now, his blond strands still wet but combed neatly to the side, Erwin’s face slightly red due to the heat of the water or maybe scrubbing.

“Um,” Levi stuttered, “nothing.” Erwin put his wet clothes next to Levi’s on the radiator and when he turned back around, Levi was holding out the shake he’d mixed for his guest. “Here. For you. I already had mine.”

“Thank you,” Erwin replied, taking the drink and flashing his host a stunning smile.

 _And why did Erwin have to look so fucking good right after taking a shower_ , Levi thought, gritting his teeth, cursing at his dick to calm the fuck down, while also yearning for water splashing his dirty body, his disgusting sweat having run completely cold now, making him feel like a pig. “I’m gonna head for the shower now, please make yourself comfortable, I’ll try to be quick,” he told Erwin without really looking at him.

As he was almost out of the living room, Erwin’s voice made him stop dead in his tracks. “Levi,” the lawyer spoke out his name, his usual amusement swinging in his voice, and when the raven-haired looked into the man’s face, he registered Erwin’s signature smug smirk, that made his mouth water. “Impressive boner…” the older commented, nodding at the raven-haired’s bulge between his legs – who gasped, shut his mouth in order to stifle a vile curse directed at the blond, wanting to call him a dumb shit on instinct, and then practically ran out of the room and straight for the bathroom, hearing Erwin’s chuckle fade behind him. 

Levi’s hands trembled, as he took off the rest of his clothes and turned on the water, savouring the hot downpour engulfing his entire body, his heart beating in a steady, treacherous rhythm, his senses focused on the door he’d left unlocked on purpose – only this time Erwin didn’t enter the bathroom. This time he left Levi alone, let him take his time to clean himself, scrub his body, erase all traces of their fitness-trip to the forest, and when Levi, only a towel wrapped around his small waist, stepped out of the bathroom and walked through the living room to get to his bedroom for a change of fresh clothes, hoping Erwin would pounce on him, Levi figured out as to maybe why the blond hadn’t entered the bathroom: The man was napping on the couch on his back, his face relaxed and mouth slightly opened, arms crossed behind his head. 

…and he just looked so totally fucking adorable that Levi wanted to scream.

He moved soundlessly away, even though a big part of him wanted to continue staring at that sleeping prince. 

_And to finally kiss him awake._

Properly dressed Levi crept back into the living room after a little while, and Erwin was still sleeping – and then he couldn’t take it anymore. Like cat the brunette manoeuvred his body swiftly but carefully and precisely between Erwin’s big body and the backrest of the couch, his form fitting perfectly into that narrow gap, his head coming to rest on Erwin’s shoulder, face pressed lightly against his neck, his hand coming to rest on that wonderful hard chest, his leg thrown across Erwin’s middle.

The lawyer was shaken out of his light sleep the second Levi moved onto the couch, but he didn’t protest, didn’t push the younger away, didn’t get up to escape the smaller man’s touch. Instead, as soon as Levi practically attached himself to Erwin’s body, the man put his arms around him, cradling him, brushing his forehead lightly with his lips – and Levi couldn’t describe that rush of emotions going through his system, as Erwin held him so tenderly, hugged him, kept him close and continued to place chaste and feather light kisses onto his head.

“You smell good,” the older man murmured into his hair in a low voice.

“…you too…” Levi replied, taking in some more of the fragrance of Erwin’s wonderful and surely expensive cologne.

There was another moment silence, but just like the wordless moments they’d spent running next to each other in the forest, this quiet wasn’t awkward. It was pleasant. Levi in fact felt so relaxed, Erwin’s hands caressing his back softly, his mouth breathing chaste kisses against the dark hair of the younger male from time to time, that he closed his eyes and almost drifted off himself, wondering only a tiny bit about the need to cuddle he felt in Erwin’s presence – he’d never been the type to snuggle up to someone, thought of it as a waste of time, too cliché'd, just grossly romantic. And yet here he fucking was, huddling up to Erwin, indulging in every god damned second of that chaste body contact and still feeling like none of this was enough, even if it would have lasted for hours.

And then Erwin suddenly asked a very important question in an almost husky tone. “Did you watch the video, kitten?”

And just then, Levi was very aware of the subtly broken silence around them, and it felt heavy and electric at the same time. He was agitated, his palms feeling warm, his throat tight once more.

“Yes,” he answered with a hoarse voice, “a few times actually...”

Erwin’s fingers wound around Levi’s shoulder, massaging the spot lightly. “…a few times?” he picked up in a low tone.

“Yeah…” Levi breathed against Erwin’s neck.

“And did you touch yourself just like I told you to…?”

“Yes.”

“…did you come?”

“Yes,” Levi answered and took a deep breath, “…a-also a few times…”

Erwin chuckled. “What a naughty boy you are…” he then practically purred. “Since you jerked off to the sequence a few times, am I right to assume that… that you _liked_ what you saw?”

Levi swallowed. “Yes…”

“Very good…” Erwin murmured, placing yet another chaste kiss onto the smaller man’s forehead – and Levi couldn’t take it anymore, all those wild thoughts going on his head, the fantasies his mind had created and that were replaying in his private cinema, driving him mad. He needed a clear answer, or rather: he needed to hear it now. He needed Erwin to say it out loud.

“Do you want…” he needed to clear his throat. “Do you want to do that to me?”

“What exactly?” Erwin asked, playfully feigning innocence.

“Tsk…!” Levi huffed, stifling another triad of cussing words. “Tie me to... whatever cross that was and… whip me… _spank_ me…”

Erwin let a few seconds of silence passed, before he reacted. “Do you want me to do that to you, Levi?” he asked sincerely.

The raven-haired actually didn’t have to think about this anymore, had admitted it to himself already. Still, saying it out loud, confessing it to _Erwin_ was a fucking big step, and so he needed a few seconds to find the courage to do so, to discuss it with his inner voices – but they were all screaming ‘yes’ and him. And so this is exactly what he told the blond after a while: “Yeah…”

And he was sure Erwin was smiling now. “…then I might just do that, Levi,” the blond replied, nothing taunting or teasing in his voice. He was about to say something else, but this time it was his own stomach, that stopped him – it growled so ridiculously loudly, just like Levi’s the other day, and both men, after two seconds of silence, listening to the sound that could have truly stemmed from a horror movie, burst into laughter, and Erwin’s chest was shaking and thus making Levi’s upper body shake with it.

Yes, it was true: that guttural sound had broken the spell of that specific sexual tension between them. But somehow Levi didn’t care about that at all. Because laughing with Erwin in that casual atmosphere was also exciting. Just in a different way. A way Levi hadn’t felt before with any other man.

“Seems like my protein shake wasn’t enough for you,” Levi teased boldly, his fingers wandering down Erwin’s chest to touch his belly.

“It was great, but I _am_ pretty hungry…”

“I’m sure I have something in the fridge for you.”

“…or… we could go out for brunch,” Erwin suggested joyfully, his hands having begun to pet Levi’s back again softly. “I know a really good place. It’s one of my favourites.”

“Just how many favourites have you got?” Levi shifted a bit, supporting his head on his head, so he could look into Erwin’s beautiful eyes. Erwin, who wanted them to become a couple, Erwin who wanted to spank him, Erwin who…

“Tons. I just _really_ like food,” the blond conceded chuckling.

“And you still have that figure. Yeah, I know – you work out a lot,” Levi tried to continue their banter.

“…and I have a really great metabolism,” Erwin added grinning. “So, will you come eat with me?”

“Are you inviting me again?”

“Of course,” Erwin said and his grin widened, “since you’re the student and I am the _rich fucker_ , right?”

“Tsk…” Levi rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop smirking at Erwin repeating one of the very first insults the raven-haired had launched at him. “Well yeah, compared to me you _are_ a rich fucker.”

“And what am I compared to Bill Gates?” Erwin enquired in an amused tone, and Levi sighed.

“Well… probably a piss-poor rat.”

“See, it’s all just a matter of perspective.”

“It’s just that I don’t really care about Bill Gate’s perspective…”

“Then what do you care about?”

 _You liking me_ , Levi almost blurted out, but just at that Erwin’s stomach growled again, and Levi swore, he could feel it vibrate under the palm of his hand. And this time Levi was extremely glad as it had stopped him from uttering those embarrassing words. “I care about getting some food into you,” he answered instead and made Erwin chuckle once more. “So let’s get going.”

They didn’t speak about the video anymore, and a part of Levi was sad or rather disappointed about that circumstance. But another was glad – because he had a great time with that soft and tender Erwin, who drove him to yet another restaurant located in an old firehouse with a huge buffet and country-style food. Erwin filled both of their plates as Levi was too overwhelmed by the sheer amount of cold and warm dishes and couldn’t decide on what to pick – and the man chose well for him.

Levi managed to relax, happily sipping his freshly brewed English Breakfast tea, stuffing himself with tasty treats, listening to Erwin’s soothing voice. He learned a few more interesting things about the man, absorbing all details like a sponge the lawyer was generously offering him. 

Erwin’s father had died around five years ago. “He was a lawyer, too,” the blond explained, “and I took over his firm after his death. That’s the best thing I inherited from him. Besides money.” Erwin didn’t have any siblings and his mother had re-married and old friend of his dad. The blond was totally fine with that. He also told Levi that he had been raised by a nanny mostly, his dad being too busy with work and his mother too stressed because a child interfered with her party-planning and whatnot. 

“Jesus, that sounds like a story taken right out of the 50s,” Levi commented laughing bitterly.

“Yeah, you are kind of right about that,” agreed Erwin smiling very faintly.

“So your mother… Does she visit you often?”

“No. And thank God for that. She can be a handful, you know,” the blond replied, and Levi’s thoughts wandered over to his own mother. He almost couldn’t remember her face anymore. Also, because he refused to look at the pictures of her that he owned. Because he was so pissed she’d just left him. “Are you all right?” Erwin enquired, sounding slightly worried.

“Yeah,” Levi answered hastily, and then found that he couldn’t lie to Erwin. “I just thought about my mum…”

Just like in the Indian restaurant, Erwin reached across the small table to touch Levi’s hand, to hold it, and when their eyes met again, the man smiled at him warmly and somewhat apologetically. “I’m very sorry about your mother not being involved in your life,” he said and Levi reciprocated Erwin’s smile and squeezed the man’s hand.

“You don’t have to be sorry about that,” he then said and changed the topic. Slightly. He ranted about Kenny, how the man had taught him to fight but had never offered him a warm and welcoming home, and how he acted as if he was a changed man now that he’d actually married someone, and that woman even had children who were Levi’s age and attended the same university. He’d never met them, even though Kenny had been married for a whole year now – not that he cared that much.

“I’ve got Furlan and Isabel, and that’s enough.”

“Friends are the family we choose,” Erwin mused, and it made Levi smile.

“Yeah… That’s true.”

Usually Levi wasn’t the one for big emotional talks, didn’t want to speak about the past, but with Erwin… just fucking _everything_ was changing, and he realised, that it had felt so good to let all of these thoughts and feelings out, to lay them bare before someone else. He felt freed. Light. And when Erwin took him back to his flat and started kissing him intensively, as soon as the door fell shut behind them, Levi was able to enjoy this thoroughly.

Their lips locked together, they stumbled over to the couch, Erwin’s big and heavy body pressing Levi’s form into the couch, the smaller man hooking his legs around the blond’s waist, Erwin’s tongue slipping inside of his mouth at that very moment, making Levi’s mind go blank for a second. They made out like teenagers for over three minutes, if Levi had to put a specific time onto that, until their lips bumped apart with a low popping sound.

Erwin was the one who broke the after-make-out-silence. “You said you will be 21 soon. When exactly is your birthday?” he breathed against Levi’s mouth.

“…in two weeks.”

“Oh.” Erwin’s eyes widened slightly in surprise. “Are you celebrating?”

“Um… Not really. I’m not a big fan of birthday parties. Usually just Furlan and Isabel come over and we have a couple of beers,” Levi explained. “Um, you can come, too. If you want…” 

The corners of Erwin’s mouth drew up into a smile. “Thank you for the invitation. I might just do that.” And then the blond kissed him again, his hand sliding into Levi’s hair, delicately pulling at his strands, while his tongue slid into Levi’s mouth again, and he pushed his huge body against Levi’s form, making their semi-hard members hidden under thick denim brush against each other. “But first,” Erwin started as their lips parted again, so that both men could refill their lungs, “I need to invite _you_ to something.” The blond kissed him again, and Levi’s fingers dug into his back and hair as well, reciprocating every movement of Erwin’s lips. 

“…and what is that?” Levi enquired in a whisper during yet another short break from smooching.

“I want to show you something special and very important to me. Next Friday night. Okay?”

“…okay.”

“Good.”

…that simple praise, the sound of Erwin’s voice conveying it – it sent shivers down Levi’s spine.

“…Erwin?” Levi heard himself say, before he could think about it.

“Yeah?” 

The intensity of Erwin’s blue eyes overwhelmed him at this moment. 

“Will I have to make my decision on Friday?” Levi asked, his voice almost inaudible.

Erwin didn’t respond straight away, simply continued to stare at Levi, who almost held his breath in anticipation. “No, not _on_ Friday,” the blond then answered cautiously, “but right _after_ …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments! Reading them makes my day every time :-)


	8. Chapter 8

The doorbell rings and brings Levi’s mind back to the present. His legs automatically carry him through the kitchen towards the hall, because it’s usually _his_ job to answer the door and it must be the pizza for Erwin. But just before he leaves the room, he realizes he is still butt naked, only wearing his pretty slave collar. He freezes and Erwin is already walking down the corridor to get the food himself; the blond doesn’t even shoot him one glance as he passes the entrance to the kitchen.

Levi hears the distorted voice of the delivery guy through the intercom, listens to his boyfriend pressing the buzzing button to let the young man enter the building, and a few minutes later they are exchanging small talk face to face and the stranger is thanking Erwin sincerely, who must’ve given him a generous tip. And then the lawyer enters the kitchen and shoves the pizza box wordlessly against Levi’s chest, his cold gaze meeting the raven’s merely for a second.

Erwin leaves the kitchen directly after that and his slave gets to work immediately, taking the slices of the deliciously smelling Italian dish out of its package, balancing them onto a plate, pouring his Master a glass of his favourite red wine and carrying his meal as quickly as possible into the living room. Erwin’s sitting on the couch, watching a documentary about World War II – probably his hundredth – and doesn’t move when Levi enters, so the latter knows his boyfriend wants to take his dinner in front of the TV. He sets everything down on the massive coffee table and doesn’t even get a ‘thank you’ from Erwin – not that his Master _has_ to thank him for anything. It’s Levi’s _job_ , after all. To _serve_ Erwin.

“Lie down,” Erwin orders, before taking his first bite. But he doesn’t invite Levi to rest next to him on the comfortable big sofa he’s fucked his brains out on probably a thousand times by now – the brunette has already realized Erwin has prepared him his special place for tonight. The place where he belongs as a slave – next to his Master’s feet, down on  
the floor. 

It’s a big, dark and fleecy dog bed that would easily fit a fully grown Great Dane – that’s what the nice lady in the pet shop said when Erwin took Levi shopping, pretending he owned a German Shepard. He remembers the heat on his cheeks as Erwin talked with the young woman about ‘his good boy’ and told her that he wanted only the best for ‘his beloved pet’, which the girl found utterly cute. She also found it adorable when he made Levi get onto it in the middle of the shop, saying ‘his big boy’ was almost the same size as the brunette, and since Otto – that’s the stupid fictional name Erwin had given his imaginary dog – couldn’t be here due to recovering from a small surgery, Levi should test it so that they could be sure it fit the sweet animal.

_Erwin really likes to humiliate Levi like that – and Levi enjoys every second of it._

As he gets down onto the dog bed now, he can’t suppress a hiss escaping his mouth, because even if he shifts his weight onto his side, his butt still hurts like exquisite hell with every of his movements – and it _has_ turned as red as a fucking lobster. “Be quiet,” Erwin instructs him in a low voice and Levi smacks his lips together, rejoicing in the fact he has finally found a position where his ass doesn’t hurt _that_ badly, his head situated right next to his Master’s feet.

Erwin eats his pizza and drinks his wine and Levi’s a tiny bit envious. But he doesn’t comment on that. After all: he _deserves_ this treatment. He fucked up Erwin’s dinner. Why should he be _rewarded_ for this with a nice treat? It’s like Erwin has said earlier: he’s a useless piece of shit – and for that he must suffer.

The documentary comes to an end after what feels like forever and Erwin’s finished his meal long ago. “Clean up,” is the next order he gives his slave, and Levi is stifling a groan, as he gets to his feet, pain yet again shooting through his lower half, taking the empty plate into his hands.

“Do you want a refill?” he asks his boyfriend, pointing at the wine glass, but Erwin shakes his head just like Levi expected and he heads back into the kitchen to wash up. 

Erwin enjoys good wine, and he is a huge fan of whisky, but he doesn’t drink much. Especially, when they are in the middle of their play. One small glass to accompany the food, that is as far as Erwin goes. Most of the times he doesn’t drink _at all_. He says it’s too risky, he’s too afraid of acting irresponsibly due to alcohol and _truly_ hurting Levi, in a way his slave doesn’t want to be hurt – and he’s right. That’s what Levi loves about this man.

_That and thousand other things._

When he gets back into the living room, Levi notices three things.

One – his dog bed is gone.  
Two – the TV is switched off and Erwin has put on some low electronic music instead.  
Three – the coffee table has been cleared of its usual decorations and now serves as a kind of perverted display of what is to come. _And that might just be Levi._

There is a bottle of Erwin’s favourite lube, and right next to it the blond has placed a pair of thin latex gloves and a dog leash. He’s also fetched a new paddle. This specimen is made of hard wood and it hurts like motherfucking hell, Levi recalls, as he swallows, walking closer, Erwin’s gaze lifting to meet his. As soon as the raven-haired is standing next to him, Erwin grabs him by the arm and pulls him over his lap, just like he did before – Levi’s chest and legs spread across the seating surface, his middle placed on Erwin’s big thighs, his cock yet again slipping between his Master’s legs, his butt heightened and exposed to whatever cruel things Erwin wants to do to it.

Levi’s behind is still stinging like a motherfucker. Even more so, when Erwin suddenly places his left hand on his right butt cheek, squeezing the fuck out of it, his god damned fingernails digging deep into the abused skin. “ _Jesusfuckingshitchrist!_ ” Levi hisses through gritted teeth, his own fingers practically jabbing into the cushion, head thrown back, eyes shut tightly, his whole body jolting – only to receive a hard blow delivered by Erwin’s right hand onto the strained skin between his squeezing fingers, making Levi scream out loudly, as the pain explodes like a set of fireworks.

“Watch your tongue, filthy brat,” Erwin cautions his slave sharply.

“…s-sorry, Erwin…!” Levi manages to breathe out, his eyes still shut, his hands still fisting the upholstery – and then a pathetic wail leaves his mouth, as Erwin lets go of his cheeks for just a few seconds, in which he grabs the wooden paddle from the table, and starts to beat the shit out of Levi with it; the brunette can’t put it into any other words, can’t find the right terms to describe how Erwin is smacking the instrument of torture down onto his ass, how he swings it through the air and whacks it across his sensitive and already abused skin in an unsteady and unforeseeable rhythm, setting his naked butt ablaze in only a short period of time. 

A variety of sounds leave Levi’s mouth. He’s whimpering, he’s moaning, he’s howling – and after a while he’s even sobbing, tears running down his face.

“Pathetic little slut,” Erwin scolds him. “Here you are, crying out in pain, your ass beaten almost to a bloody pulp – and yet you’re as hard as rock…” His teasing is a voluptuous melody ringing in Levi’s ears and, fuck, Erwin is right: he is as hard as a rock. He’s as hard as a fucking _mountain_ – because the pain feels so good. Because it feels so good to be beaten by Erwin.

_Because it is so good to feel his Master’s power over him._

Erwin’s put away the paddle and lets his hands roam freely over Levi’s butt cheeks now, and the pain his fingers and nails are creating is like an army of needles pinching the younger man’s skin. Levi’s jaw is clenching, hissing sounds are escaping his mouth, he starts groaning as Erwin begins to knead his ass, changing the pain with that new motion and thus making it even worse – or _better_. 

And then suddenly Erwin’s hands are gone altogether, the pain lingering, and Levi’s eyes shoot open. He turns his head to witness if his Master is reaching for the paddle again or something else – it’s the latter, and Levi’s throat goes dry, as he watches Erwin out of the corners of his eyes put on one of the gloves; it makes a sort of unpleasant squeaking sound as the blond slips his big finger inside of it. Then Erwin reaches for the lube, coating his now covered index and middle finger with the transparent liquid generously. 

“Spread your ass for me,” he instructs Levi, and Levi obeys – because he can’t fucking wait to have Erwin shove his thick fingers inside of him. It’s been way too long, he thinks, his body starting to tremble once more as he reaches behind himself with both of his arms, grabbing his butt – while stifling yet another scream because it really hurts a lot when his fingers press into his abused flesh – and then he does what his Master asks of him: he spreads his cheeks wide apart, revealing his cleanly shaven hole for Erwin, granting him unlimited access. 

“Wonderful…” Erwin coos, and then Levi flinches, as the blond pours some of the lube directly onto his crack, spreading it with his finger around Levi’s entrance in the next second, circling it with a little bit of pressure. “Relax, kitten…” he purrs, while doing so, and Levi gives it his best shot – and after a while of that tender massage of his entrance, that has Levi curling his toes in anticipation, Erwin slips one slick finger inside of him, making the raven throw his head back in a silent groan – partly caused pain, partly by lust.

Erwin takes his time, working his slave open, pumping his finger in and out of Levi’s ass in a slow motion, adding a second after what feels like eternity – and only after he’s poured some more lube onto his own digits. He’s pushing them inside, varying his rhythm as well as angle, twisting them in like a corkscrew, scissoring Levi’s insides next, and the younger man’s hips are pushing eagerly against his Master’s hand, his dick rubbing against Erwin’s jeans-clad thigh within the movement. And then finally, _fucking finally_ , the brunette can feel the blond curl his experienced fingers, reaching further inside, straight for Levi’s sweet spot – and his body tenses in utter pleasure, as Erwin’s fingertips press down on his prostate, despite the fact his butt cheeks still sting like a motherfucker under his palms. Or maybe that only intensifies his delight. 

“Oh God…” he moans and doesn’t get scolded for that vocal outbreak. Instead, Erwin even increases the pressure of his skilful fingers, massaging Levi’s gland in circular motions that makes him see sparks, adding a third latex-covered finger in the process – until Levi is a disgusting, pathetic, drooling mess melting into the couch.

“Please,” Levi whines weakly, another tremor taking over his body as Erwin’s fingers press down on his prostate, another dose of lust shooting through all the veins in his body, “please fuck me Erwin, _haaaa_...!” He cannot stop the shameless loud moan his cords produce and that breaks out of his body with such a desperate power he might as well be surprised. But all of his senses are way too busy focusing on Erwin’s hard fingers, nudging at his sweet spot with such determination at that very moment, that his vision almost turns black for second, a boiling sensation spreading through his nether region. It takes all of his will to stifle all the vile curses he wants to let out – as if they’d help him deal with the unbelievable amount of arousal he is feeling right now, his dick hard and throbbing like crazy, still rubbing against Erwin’s denim-covered thigh with every little movement Levi’s hips are creating, leaking pre-cum like the fucking miniature Niagara Falls. And Levi is squirming a _lot_ now.

“You want me to _fuck you_?” Erwin picks up incredulously, as if Levi’s just suggested the blond to go out and buy him ice cream this very second. His Master chuckles coldly, continuing to massage Levi’s prostate, but lessening the pressure of his fingers. It’s still driving the raven insane, but it’s not _that_ overwhelming anymore as it has just been. “Tell me,” Erwin speaks to him, sounding fairly amused, “what exactly have you greedy bitch done to _deserve_ my cock in your slut hole?” 

Levi swallows. He loves the way Erwin is insulting him. How his wonderful voice produces the most degrading and obnoxious words to address and describe him, when usually Erwin uses it to tell Levi how beautiful he is and how much he loves him, to ask him what he would like for dinner or what movie he would want to watch, and if he was warm enough or needed another blanket.

As to Erwin’s question Levi, of course, does not have an answer. Or rather: he does. And it’s not good – because the slave has done nothing tonight to deserve being fucked by Erwin. And that is tragic. So Levi says the first thing that his mind conjures up, already far-gone due to Erwin’s treatment. And it turs out that it’s nothing but a whining and somewhat accusing “…please… _you want it, too_ …!” accompanied by the subconscious raising of his hips to push further against Erwin’s fingers, which leads to another wicked loud moan leaving his body, turning into yet another whine, mourning the sudden loss of Erwin’s fingers, who has pulled them out completely. “Ah, fuck!” Levi can’t control his mouth as Erwin uses his now-freed hand and smacks his butt hard with it. The raven bites his tongue directly after it, but it’s too late, he can’t take back his cursing.

“You really _want_ to spend the night in the slave box, don’t you, brat?”

“No, please, Erwin, I-”

“Shut the fuck up, Levi,” Erwin spits. But Levi can’t. Not when he is feeling Erwin’s swollen member pushing against hips, his mind creating lewd scenarios of his Master fucking his already wonderfully spread hole with that massive cock of his. 

“But you’re hard, too…” Levi breathes out uncontrollably, and Erwin clicks his tongue, annoyed.

“That doesn’t mean shit, Levi,” he counters, and makes some truly valid points after his blunt remark. “I have way more self-control then you, _darling_ , and I really don’t need to make an effort and fuck you, if I wish to orgasm tonight. I can use your hands or – even better – your mouth.” Erwin’s already been doing that for the past few days, while Levi was locked up and denied any pleasure. “And even more importantly: Don’t you dare tell me what I want or don’t want. You decide shit, Levi,” he reminds him in a sinister tone that sends shivers travelling down Levi’s spine and seems to increase the delightful pain of his beaten ass at the very second. “You’re playing with fire, and I hope you are aware of this, _slave_.”

“…I’m sorry, Erwin…” Levi huffs out, still rubbing his manhood full of blood against the fabric of Erwin’s jeans, still spreading his ass shamelessly for Erwin to look at, in hopes of the man pushing his big fingers back inside. But Erwin doesn’t. Instead, the man pushes Levi off his lap and his naked servant lands on the floor, gasping in surprise, light pain radiating into every single one of his limbs.

Erwin grabs the leash next and attaches it to Levi’s lovely collar. Their eyes meet, and the blond smirks just slightly while Levi swallows and keeps quiet. “You’ve ruined my jeans,” Erwin then remarks coolly, and Levi’s eyes are stuck at the quite visible milky and still wet stain he’s so obviously created with his pre-cum. “Lick it clean,” is Erwin’s next order, and the blond doesn’t even wait for Levi to comply, but tugs at the leash and thus pulls the younger man forcefully between his now-spread legs, Levi’s nose hitting his thigh lightly, his mouth ending up exactly in front of the speck on the dark fabric, so that all he has left to do is stick his tongue out and lap it all up – and Levi does just that, rejoices in that short praise Erwin gives him after the task is done. 

“ _Good._ ”

Then Erwin stands up – and Levi doesn’t. Because when his Master puts the leash on him at home, he is supposed to stay on all fours. Like and obedient dog. Like a pet.

The blond starts to move at a casual pace, walking towards to the livingroom door, pulling slightly at the leash, keeping Levi right next to his side. The brunette can feel Erwin’s burning gaze on his naked body as he moves on his hands and legs, yet again glad the floors of this nice apartment are as clean as the plates in some other people’s places. Erwin leads his pets wordlessly down the corridor into the bedroom – or rather the pair takes that little walk _through_ that chamber. And at the end of it Erwin opens up a very special door leading to a very special place. 

The prior owners of the flat have used this as a spacious walk-in closet. Erwin has transformed this windowless room with a ventilation system and even a small sink into something much more… _useful_. Some would call it torture chamber – and that’s actually exactly what it is, Levi thinks, as they enter the room with bright red walls and pitch-black furniture, or rather the likes of it. 

It is not as well-equipped as a professional studio of a Dominatrix, as for one, this isn’t business, and for two, the room clearly has its limits bound to its size. It’s not too small, but it not too big either. It fits some things, beautiful things. Like the two black dressers along the right wall where the sink is situated at, its drawers housing a variety of dildos, from small to monster-size, vibrators to tease Levi’s hole or make him come, wonderful handcuffs, gag-balls to shut him up, ropes of different colour and length to immobilise him, lube and gloves to prepare him and a few other things. 

There’s also an St. Andrew’s cross that makes Levi’s thought always wander back to that DVD. And a dark cushioned big chair that looks like it was taken right out of a palace of the 16th century, Erwin’s throne where he likes to sit down and watch Levi suffer or make him suck his dick – bound, beaten and abused. And right now, right in front of that important seat, directly opposite of it, facing it, there’s another chair. Erwin has placed it there. 

It’s much less opulent than Levi’s Master’s throne. Also pitch-black but much more simple – except for one particular detail which makes it special compared to the common type: in the middle of the hard wooden seat there’s a permanently attached big black fucking dildo. You can’t sit on that slave chair, without taking it in – and Erwin is moving towards it, dragging Levi along on the leash and the younger man realizes that the implemented sex toy has already been prepared for his asshole with a proper good amount of transparent liquid. Fucking ecological lube – Erwin has it all. That motherfucker doesn’t just like forests like Levi does, he loves the whole fucking environment.

“Get up,” Erwin orders as he stops them right in front of that particular piece of furniture, and Levi obeys. His lover then places his big hands on his shoulders and turns him around, so that Levi’s back is facing the chair – the he pushes him down into a sitting position with one slow but very calculated move, the wet and solid big dildo sliding easily into Levi’s stretched and slick hole, his beaten butt cheeks newly set on fire and… And then something happens that neither of them expected to happen – Levi orgasms.

As soon as the fucking wide replica of a huge a cock is completely inside of him, pushing against his inner walls, hitting his already warmed up and well-teased prostrate, coupled with the pain of his ass cheeks pressing down on the hard wooden surface; it’s just too much. Everything is too much, and his arousal just simply unbearable. He can’t control his body anymore, head spinning, dick swollen and sensitive due to so much rubbing against his boyfriend’s thick thigh, thoughts going crazy, whole frame trembling – he just can’t hold back anymore. It’s a natural reaction at the pinnacle of lust. The dildo inside of him, the pressure it causes onto his sweet spot makes something explode in his abdomen, makes him tense up in one second and then let it all go in the next, his cock spurting out the thick come in a heavy amount. Some of it lands on his stomach, some on his chest. Some of it hits Erwin shirt, dribbles down onto the floor – and Levi is dumbfounded after his body is done and his moans have ceased, head dizzy.

Erwin is silent and Levi can’t look him in the eye. He feels embarrassed. Just totally embarrassed, gaze locked onto the floor. 

He’s just come from one single thrust. Like a fucking teenager during his first time. _Holy fuck_.

After a while – that feels like half an hour, although that is clearly impossible – his lover bends down, his mouth coming to a halt exactly next to Levi’s ear. “Pathetic,” Erwin rumbles and Levi swallows audibly, still staring at the floor. And then Erwin’s straightening up and one of his big hands reaches out to grab Levi’s chin, lifting the raven’s head and forcing his slave to look into his Master’s beautiful blue eyes. “Have I allowed to come, Levi?” Erwin asks him sternly, and Levi knows he is in a lot of trouble.

“No, Erwin.”

“Then what was that just now?”

“I was disobedient.”

“Correct,” Erwin says, his cold eyes still boring into Levi’s. “And what does that mean, you filthy dog?”

“That I must be punished,” Levi breathes out without any hesitation. He knows the rules. He lived according to them. And so he is willing to face the consequences. 

“Correct,” his Master repeats, his lips turning into a slight smirk. “You know, Levi,” he then continues, his fingers pressing even more into Levi’s flesh, “I was going to have you sit here nicely and watch me masturbate.” A whine almost leaves Levi’s mouth at that – he loves watching Erwin pleasure himself and he’s sad he’s missed out on this opportunity, as it doesn’t happen very often. “And then afterwards I was truly going to jerk you off and make you come.” Levi almost produces another whine – for he would have loved orgasming with Erwin’s fingers wrapped around his swollen manhood. “And then I was just going to let it be, spend the rest of the night with you on the couch, cuddle you, kiss you, wrap my arms around you, even give you something else to eat that the garbage you cooked, but…” Erwin stops, grinning down on Levi, watching him kind of expectantly. 

“…but that’s not going to happen now,” his slave finishes the sentence in a low voice.

“Correct,” Erwin says one more time, his grin widening, “instead, you’re going to suffer.” And then he doesn’t say anything anymore, gets to work wordlessly, tying both of Levi’s feet to the legs of the wooden seat, binding his hands together behind the back of the chair, and he even puts black rope around Levi’s neck, creating a parallel line to the collar, fastening his slave’s head to the piece of furniture, so that at the end Levi is completely bound to it, immobilised, his ass hurting, the black dildo still inside of him, creating a weird sensation now that he’s already come. 

And then Erwin leaves him.

But Levi knows his Master isn’t far away. He would just have to open his mouth, call out his name or the safeword, and Erwin would be here just merely after a few seconds, would help him in case of an emergency, free him, calm him down, hold him. Usually, when the lawyer leaves him in helpless situations in their play room, he gets down on the bed in the adjacent room, the door left open like it is now, goes through some news sites on his tablet, maybe watches a movie set on low volume (or another World War II documentary) or reads a book.

Seconds turn to minutes, and maybe minutes even turn to hours. Levi isn’t sure. He just knows he is alone in the room, everything hurts and he is still covered in his own cum – and the brunette can’t suppress a content grin spreading across his face, his thoughts wandering back to that special Friday when Erwin took him to that special place and offered him a choice that Levi took with no regrets.

__________

 

After their winter run Levi found himself a new hobby. He started spending a fairly large amount of time on the internet, as Erwin was so busy that week that he couldn’t see him before Friday. They still texted a bit every evening, Erwin asking Levi how his day was and other insignificant things like that, the raven-haired not even wondering anymore why he wasn’t annoyed by that small talk which he usually detested so much. He simply wanted to stay in touch in with the man, know everything about him, make him a part of his life. So he was excited and couldn’t wait for the week to end. Because after that day, they would be together – wouldn’t they? 

The thought made Levi go crazy. So much that it almost made him scared. And to stop his mind from spinning, he started reading BDSM stories on the web. Only that made it so much worse.

Some of the fiction he found on explicit sites dedicated to works of no other origin made cold shivers run down his spine and his body tremble in an unpleasant way – also, because some of them were just so dumb and horridly unrealistic. He read about dark cellars where mafia bosses met to abuse kidnapped innocent boys in their twenties, whom they kept chained up for days and weeks, fucking the shit out of them every night – the youngsters instead of being traumatised and scared and trying to fight back falling in love with their cruel kidnappers at the end; some even marrying their captors. “What the fuck,” Levi muttered disgusted, shaking his head and moving onto the next works. 

He read stories about a few adventures in high-class sex clubs, their severely guarded doors hidden in black alleys of unspecified cities, where naked men and women served cool and expensive champagne to their guests and offered other, much more explicit services – it all turned to shit as it turned out that the club was run by aliens and one of the super-hot Doms turned into a slimy monster with tentacles who first fucked one of his regular sub – and then started eating his intestines, the human still being alive and moaning through half of the procedure before dying with a smile on his face. “Definitely _not_ my thing…” Levi said out loud, quickly closing the tab, almost embarrassed he had read so much of that particular story which had begun pretty well. 

And then he found some more realistic accounts on the sites he started to frequent. No tales, no fiction, but rather well-written retellings of recent play sessions, either told by sub or Dom, slave or Master. Those writings, even though created to foremost entertain, also held a few pieces of interesting information Levi sucked up like a sponge. Even though most of those real-life accounts still sounded bizarre to Levi. Some of the practices were just utterly strange, sometimes even grotesque. Yet he was fascinated and couldn’t stop reading.

Levi learned that the structure he’d seen on that special DVD was called a St. Andrew’s cross and was pretty common in the scene, almost like a well-known symbol. He scrolled through some informative websites looking at various instruments of torture that he would have never placed inside of a bedroom at first glance. He saw different kinds of benches being sold in online sex shops with a variety of buckles and snaps attached to it, cold and shiny metal appliances used to keep slaves in any place of choice. He clicked through an enormous gallery of different-looking whips, each furnished with a short text explaining what kind of pain they inflicted on human flesh and in what kind of scenario it was best to use them. 

He watched a video on Youtube demonstrating the latest model of a slave box at some big and popular event – it was a dark kind of casket, a small hole drilled into one of its sides decorated with thick metal bars, making it look like a little prison cell. And, well, that’s kind of what it actually _was_. Levi read about its uses and also found out in just how many ways a single rope could be used on the human body. 

He took in accounts of slaves whose biggest wish it was to lick their Mistress’ boots clean, read about Masters who enjoyed to watch their slaves jerk off through cameras placed in their sub’s rooms or houses, he read about private playrooms, about the most popular practices, the dangers, recommendations, rules – until he was so dizzy that one night he almost fainted and had to shut down the laptop immediately.

His heartbeat was skyrocketing and Levi truly didn’t ask himself anymore why he was feeling what he was feeling. He just accepted that his dick had grown stiff yet again and throbbed, as he thought of the blond lawyer doing some of the things to him he’d read about.

_Bind his arms behind his back._  
Spank him with his bare hand.  
Tie him to that cross.  
Pour hot wax over his naked skin, smirking. 

“Fuck…” Levi whispered, unzipping his pants and letting his hand slide between his legs to grab his cock and jerk off yet another time, thinking of Erwin.

On Friday afternoon he declined going over to Isabel’s and Furlan’s yet again and his friends were not pleased about that. He fed them a half-lie during their group voice-call, saying he was going out on a date. Which proved to be a mistake, because when Isabel started to ask enthusiastically who the gent was that he was meeting up with and what they were doing, Levi didn’t really know what to say, and when Furlan sighed and asked him in a stern voice, if it was by any chance Erwin he was seeing, Levi hesitated just a few seconds too long.

“You’re seriously not going out with that stalker-bloke from the park, are you?” Furlan hissed exasperated.

“No, no I’m not Furlan, relax. And even if I was – I’m a full-grown man, all right? I handle shit.”

Furlan sighed – and Isabel made it worse. “You are so going out with creepy Erwin, aren’t you?” she chirped and Levi rolled his eyes. And then he made another mistake.

“He _isn’t_ creepy,” he scoffed, because he felt the urge to protect his blond not-yet-boyfriend – and wanted to smack himself for that remark in the very next second.

“So this isn’t even the first time you’re going out with him?!” Furlan deduced in a flat voice.

And as Levi bit his tongue, thinking about a proper answer to shut Furlan up, Isabel chirped in once more in her highly amused girly voice – and made it worse _again_. “They’ve probably been _doing it_ all this time – that’s why big brother hasn’t been meeting up with us.”

“Is that true, Levi?” Furlan enquired energetically.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” it finally burst out of the brunette. “You sound as if you’re a strict Christian father worried about his daughter just even _talking_ to the other sex. Relax, Furlan.”

“I think _father Furlan_ is rather worried about you _having_ sex, Levi,” Isabel laughed out – and Levi and Furlan told her simultaneously time to shut up, which made the red-haired girl only cackle at that, making any conversation impossible for a little while. “But,” she finally continued a little bit more serious after she’d calmed down, “I am worried about you, too, Levi. That Erwin guy doesn’t sound kosher.”

The black-haired sighed. “You two really don’t need to be worried about me,” he tried to calm his best friends down. In his heart he knew they meant well and he’d be acting the same way if one of them had met a man like the lawyer. “Erwin is a nice guy, actually…” he then admitted. “And I really like him, all right?”

There was silence at the other end of the line, and eventually it was Isabel who broke it. “I can’t believe you just said that,” she stated. And Levi actually couldn’t believe it either. He usually sucked at voicing out any positive emotions. He was able to cuss and curse and bitch about _a lot_ of things – but when it came to expression any devotion, he was hesitant. Or rather, he didn’t say anything at all. 

And here he was, just babbling out to Furlan and Isabel that he really liked Erwin.  
And it felt great.  
For it was the truth.

_He really liked Erwin._

“So what… are you… is he… like… Is he your boyfriend or what?” Furlan finally asked, sounding a little bit confused and still slightly concerned.

“Um, no,” Levi answered, “not yet. But… I think we’re working on that.”

“You _think_?” it came from Furlan a little bit too sharp, and Levi sighed.

“No. I _know_ ,” he replied. “We _are_ working on it. And I guess tonight is the night we see the results. And I’m kind of excited about that.” 

His best friends kept silent after this and Levi rolled his eyes – he couldn’t blame them for being stunned or whatever by the whole matter, though. Thinking about Klaus – and he still cannot really remember what the bloke looked like exactly – it was just so apparent how different both situations were. He actually hadn’t told his friends once that he was infatuated with the man, hadn’t admitted to them in any way that he liked Klaus. Because truth be told: he didn’t. Not really. It had just been convenient at that time to have a single permanent partner to fuck and cook him meals and be nice to him. Until he met Erwin.

It was Isabel again, who broke the silence. “Okay, fine. If you say Erwin is cool, and you like him, I believe you. Call us when you get home tonight, big brother. No. Call me _right the second_ he’s going to become your boyfriend. Okay? I really wanna know!” she practically screamed into the phone, which made Furlan sigh loudly and even a bit annoyed. 

“I will text you, okay?” Levi gave in.

“The minute you get home,” Furlan added, still not sounding pleased.

“Jesus, you really sound like a father, Furlan,” Levi teased.

“Amen!” Isabel exclaimed, giggling, and both young men sighed again.

“Promise us, Levi,” Furlan then nearly begged. “I just want to know you’re safe so that I can get some sleep, okay?”

“Furlan. Just what the fuck is the matter with you?” Levi enquired, knowing his friend to be concerned about his well-being but never that close to being paranoid.

“He’s been having some weird-ass dreams,” Isabel explained matter-of-factly. 

“Oi, shut it, sis,” Furlan snapped at her. But it was too late.

“What kind of dreams?” Levi asked furrowing his brow. Furlan had never been the one to put meaning into dreams and such, so it intrigued him.

Another sigh escaped Furlan’s mouth. “I don’t know man,” he started hesitantly, “it’s gonna sound like a total pile of bullshit.”

“…duh, because it _is_ ,” Isabel commented sarcastically but Furlan for once ignored her.

“Yeah, well… I know I’m gonna sound like the scared little kid I used to be, but… I keep dreaming about monsters. You know. Big-ass giants chasing you and Isabel, trying to fucking eat you. And when I wake up, there’s this horrible sense of dread lingering for a while. I’ve never experienced shit like that before, so… I’m just a bit worried, that’s all,” he explained reluctantly and Levi smiled faintly. He remembered how Furlan, as a child, was scared of any story including giants – and now this primal fear came back to haunt him as an adult. 

“Don’t be mad at what I’m about to say, but… Before going to bed: have you maybe been smoking weed again?” he asked as nicely as possible, making Isabel giggle and answer for her roommate.

“Oh, he’s _had_ a joint now and then…”

“And has he been binging on chocolate bars and cookies right after the smoke?”

“Yep,” Isabel said, and Levi could sense how she was suppressing laughter.

“Furlan…” he then spoke out to the fair-haired man. “Remember how you always had super bad dreams whenever we slept at grandma Hilde’s place and she basically stuffed us with her self-made chocolate cookies? Or when you got all that candy for your birthdays and whatnot and secretly ate it all? Cut out the sweets and those stupid giants will disappear from your dreams again, all right? They are not an omen and you know it. A stuffed tummy, or rather sugar _en masse_ , just makes you fucking sleep and dream bad.”

Furlan repeatedly let the air out of his lungs audibly. This time the sigh was almost a bit dramatic. “You know what: fuck the dreams, Levi. I still have a bad feeling about Erwin after what you told me about him in the first place, and especially because of _your own_ obsessive behaviour when you were trying to meet that guy again after he turned you down, okay?”

Levi swallowed. Yeah – he kind of got that. “And I told you: don’t worry about me. It’s just a date and I will text you as soon as I get home safely again, all right?”

“And in that text you also give us an update on your romantic status!” Isabel demanded cheerfully.

“Yeah, whatever…” he agreed – and then he was able to finally end the call that had gotten totally out of control. Ignoring Furlan’s following texts about how he still felt uneasy about Levi meeting up with that creep. Levi wasn’t pissed about that. Rather he was pissed about the fact that this hadn’t gone according to plan. It’s true: he’d wanted to tell his friends about Erwin eventually – but only if, or rather after, they’d gotten together. He sighed, eventually realising that it was pointless to beat himself up about something he couldn’t change anymore. Instead, he jumped under the shower and prepared himself for whatever lay before him.

Erwin still hadn’t told him where he was taking him, hadn’t specified anything. Like before the man had only given him the time of his arrival – and the lawyer was punctual. Levi’s hands were literally shaking, when he opened the door, waiting for the blond god to climb the stairs to his apartment gracefully, and when he lay his eyes on Erwin and spotted the pitch-black and tight leather pants he was wearing – and the matching combat boots – he nearly fainted, his head starting to spin uncontrollably that very second, starting to replay the lewd and hot scenes from the DVD he had re-watched for what felt like millions times.

Erwin smiled, as he approached him, and that smile was breath-taking. And as soon as the blond man was inside of Levi’s flat and the door shut behind him, he kissed the younger man on the lips, his fingers threading through his dark hair, their bodies colliding in an innocent and yet still exciting fashion for a few seconds. 

The blue of Erwin’s eyes seemed to be more permeating than usual, when their gazes met after their lips parted. And then Erwin, his hand cradling Levi’s cheek tenderly, said something that re-awakened those nasty butterflies inside of his stomach. “I missed you,” he announced fondly, sounding utterly genuine, pressing a gentle kiss on Levi’s crown, making the smaller man’s face heat up.

“…I missed you, too,” he heard himself mutter in return, only then realizing that Erwin was holding a black plastic bag in his hand. As the lawyer took a step back, he caught Levi’s gaze lingering on it, before the younger one lifted it up again to meet Erwin’s. 

Erwin was still smiling. “I have a little gift for you,” he then explained, holding out the bag for Levi grab it. “Let’s say it’s an early birthday present, okay?”

Levi swallowed as he accepted it. “Thank you… Erwin,” he tried to answer in a way he expected the blond man to… like. And Erwin did. At least his smile, that had grown even fonder now, seemed to be confirming that.

“Look inside,” he encouraged, and Levi let his curiosity take over, his hands starting to tremble slightly again, as he took the gift out of the bag, that was wrapped up nicely in pitch-black shiny paper decorated with a bloody red ribbon. His throat went dry, as he folded up the bag neatly to set it upon the kitchen counter – and then his fingers set to unpacking what had to be something made of fabric, feeling soft and flexible in his palms.

Levi had been right. Erwin’s present was indeed made of fabric. It proved to be an outfit, and it was as dark as its wrapping – pitch-black like the deepest night. And it was shiny. _It was latex._ A simple composition, but oh so special. A pair of pants, a tee shirt. Levi couldn’t stop staring at the garment laying in his hands.

“Will you be good and wear it for me tonight, kitten?” Erwin crooned, placing his hand back on Levi’s cheek and making the younger man look up and into face. His gaze was mesmerizing, a slight smile painted onto his wonderful rosy lips.

“Yes… Erwin,” Levi murmured.

“Good,” came the short praise, that made goosebumps crawl over Levi’s skin, and Erwin bent down to place another kiss on the raven’s mouth. “Then get out of your current clothes and put your new outfit on.” Levi started turning around, his legs wanting to move his body towards the bedroom, but Erwin stopped him by putting his heavy hand onto his shoulder. “Do it here,” he commanded, and Levi froze completely. But only for a second. 

Erwin took the latex outfit out of his hands to free them, and Levi set them to work immediately, pulling on the clothes on his body, getting rid of every layer, until he stood in front of the blond man, who invaded every part of his life so unabashedly, in his boxer briefs only. He wanted to grab the new pieces of clothing, but Erwin moved his hands out of Levi’s reach, his stern gaze meeting Levi’s eyes that were filled with light surprise. “No underwear,” Erwin demanded in a husky voice – and the butterflies in the younger man’s stomach started to rage around wildly, as he, very, very slowly, pulled down the last material covering his skin, revealing his semi-hard cock, that Erwin very, very intensely stared at, before handing over his gift for Levi to put on.

The latex felt weird between his fingers and even stranger on his skin. At first, he thought, the clothes wouldn’t fit him, but they did. They were just super-tight, skinnier than anything else he’d ever put on. They felt like a second layer of skin, not really covering anything, rather highlighting every single muscle and curve of Levi’s lean body, emphasizing his bulge – and Erwin was devouring the sight, not even trying to hide his content. “Turn around,” he rumbled his order, and Levi obeyed, showing off his back side to the blond man, who caused another wave of shivers to rock through Levi’s body with his straight-forward remark. “Your ass looks magnificent in this.” Erwin didn’t have any qualms about putting his strong hand on Levi’s perky butt, squeezing his cheek delightfully, earning a light gasp from the younger male.

And then he put his hands onto Levi’s shoulder, walking him towards the mirror right next to the entrance so that Levi could take a look at his own reflection. And as he did so, a thousand thoughts drifted through his mind, a million pictures showing up in his private cinema, many of which he’d seen on the web; he thought of the scenarios he’d read about – and then his mind almost stopped working altogether, as Erwin fished out something out of the pocket of his coat and held that _something_ against Levi’s chest, the eyes of the younger man staring into the mirror, right at the reflection of the object he had seen in many designs at the exhibition Erwin had taken him to. _A dark collar with a silver ring._

Erwin’s chest pressed against Levi’s back, and his breath caressed his lobe and neck, as he nearly whispered his question against the smaller man’s skin. “May I put this on you tonight?” Levi felt himself nodding, thinking about the DVD, all of the stories he’d read – the butterflies now even singing in their wicked dance, bringing his feelings into utter turmoil – and then he caught the reflection of Erwin’s cold gaze. “Kitten,” he reprimanded him sternly, “what have I told you about nodding?”

 _Shit_ , Levi thought, thinking about that lesson – disappointed in himself for not remembering in time, as he wanted to please Erwin. _So much_. “Sorry,” he muttered and then tried to get it right. “Yes, you may put that on me, Erwin.”

At that, the blond man smiled. “You can talk so prettily, dove” he commented.

…and then he indeed put the collar around Levi’s neck, fastening the little buckle behind his nape, and it felt strange and wonderful at the same time. As Erwin’s fingers let go of that special ornament, Levi took in his completed appearance in the mirror – coming to the slightly arousing conclusion that he looked like a vision of a perfect slave.

His skin was prickling, his heart pounding an untamed rhythm, something wicked tingling in his abdomen – and in the next second he heard himself speak out to Erwin, asking what was so apparent already.

“Are we going to some kind of fetish party?”

There was a second of silence, and Erwin only answered, when Levi’s eyes moved and their gazes met in the mirror. “Yes,” the blond answered, tone husky and low. “Is this okay?”

Levi thought about all the things he’d read on the internet, his nervousness reaching another peak, intertwined with a weird sense of excitement and happiness. “Yes,” he heard himself answer breathlessly – and he almost rejoiced at that sweet and wonderful praise Erwin gave him.

“Good.”

And then they were on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am repeating myself, but: Thank you so much for all the kudos and especially your comments :-)


	9. Chapter 9

Levi’s heart was beating in an unknown rhythm when Erwin clasped his hand and laced their fingers, after the raven had locked the door to his apartment. Silently, both men walked down the staircase and then towards the car, each of them having a faint smile painted onto their lips. Levi’s maybe seemed a little bit more nervous, Erwin’s a bit more content – although, when Levi asks his boyfriend about this night now, the blond claims he’d been just as excited about everything as the younger man was. That bastard’s just always been great at masking his emotions, and acting like the fucking perfect gentlemen to sweep everybody off their feet.

That night Erwin only let go of Levi’s hand after he walked the smaller man over to the passenger’s side and opened the door for him, flashing him a warm and encouraging smile instead of bidding him to get in. And he didn’t have to voice it anyway, for Levi understood the wordless invitation and slid inside. After Erwin shut his door, the raven-haired watched the blond circle the BMW in an unhurried fashion, and after a few more seconds they were reunited inside the cockpit – and finally ready to go.

Levi now knew _what_ was about to come, but Erwin still hadn’t told him the name of the club or where it was actually situated. But there was this faint voice inside of his head telling him not to enquire about those specifics, but just let it all happen. So that’s exactly what Levi did, watching the shapes of the illuminated buildings they were passing in the dark of the night, the melody of Metallica’s ‘Nothing else matters’ instead of horrid Jazz tunes calming his nerves, while Erwin’s big hand – placed on his thigh anytime the lawyer didn’t need it on the steering wheel or to change gears – was doing the exact opposite. Erwin’s firm fingers were rubbing his latex-covered flesh in supposedly soothing circles, but these movements, as well as the warmth radiating from Erwin’s hand, were making him so much more aware of the outfit he was wearing and the purpose of it.

He’d read about various kinds of fetish parties, fiction and non-fiction. Theoretically he had an idea what he was about to become a part of. But didn’t reality always differ from written words on screen or paper? 

He swallowed, contemplating what Erwin could to do to him during the event, and if he was ready for it. As certain scenes – stemming from some of the porn clips Levi had watched as well as stories and accounts he’d devoured online – began playing out in his mind, and he started exchanging the original protagonists with Erwin and himself, there was a part of him that felt overly excited and aroused about it all. So much, that it almost made him feel dizzy. But the other part, also awakening by said scenarios including whips and ropes, was utterly terrified. 

And the result of both sides in battle was slight confusion.

Erwin seemed to notice that Levi was tensing up. His hand left the younger man’s thigh and the blond placed it on the steering wheel instead, turning the volume of the music down a bit, making conversation inside of the car easier, as he finally started one. Or at least, he began talking to Levi, with that smooth and wonderfully soothing deep voice of his.

“Don’t be nervous, kitten,” he said, and when Levi shot him a glance, he smiled at him fondly and also kind of apologetically. “I just want to _show you_ some things tonight,” he then clarified slowly, “I’m not going to _involve you_ in any kind of play. You are by no means ready for it, and I know and respect that. All right?”

“…yeah,” Levi heard himself answer, his voice raspy, throat dry, as a wave of relief washed over him, carrying yet another emotion with it, that Levi came to recognize as happiness. For he was truly glad that Erwin – who could be totally cold and harsh and so very arrogant – was acting so considerately and accepting at this very moment. Yet again the lawyer was being _gentle_ with him.

“And Levi,” the blond continued, reaching out to his side, clasping the younger man’s hand to lift it up to his mouth in order to place a gentle kiss on the back of it, “if it is too much for you or you feel uncomfortable – and it doesn’t matter why – you will tell me, and I will get you out of there immediately. Okay?”

“…okay,” Levi confirmed, watching, as Erwin’s lips now pressed a careful kiss onto his knuckles – and they felt wonderfully soft on his skin. The way Erwin was talking to him made him feel a bit more courageous, and he finally expressed his slight curiosity. “What club are we actually going to?”

But… There it was again: Erwin’s fascinating change of demeanour, and Levi practically screamed, as the lawyer bit into the sensitive flesh between thumb and index finger. Out of instinct, he wanted to pull his hand back, out of the lunatic’s reach – but Erwin didn’t let him, his thick fingers looping around his wrist, keeping his fingers in his mouth’s immediate proximity, while his gaze he kept fixated on the road.

“I already told you: we are going to a fetish party. It doesn’t matter what club it is hosted at, because you wouldn’t know it anyway. Understood?” Erwin told him in that stern voice that usually sent shivers down Levi’s spine and… And who was he trying to kid here, it caused the same thing to happen right the fuck now – but this time the raven-haired was a bit surprised at his own reaction. Because why the hell did he enjoy being bitten by Erwin? Why the actual fuck did he think it was right for the lawyer to reprimand him for the enquiry? Why the heck didn’t he attack Erwin with insults and maybe even with his fists?

_Probably, because he was turning into a submissive masochist._

Levi’s eyes widened. 

The thought hit in like a bomb. It exploded in his mind, a ravenous fire and thousands of shards destroying every other coherent thought his brain had been trying to form. 

Putting what he’d been feeling since meeting and interacting with Erwin into actual words with a definite meaning was almost too much to bear. Even though Levi had known what was happening to him, it was still something else to actually say it out loud – or, well, to think it. It was another grand admission he made, himself being the only witness.

“ _Ah, fuck!_ ” it escaped his mouth as Erwin, out of nowhere, bit him again. 

And then their eyes met, and Levi was once more fascinated by that sly smirk tugging at the older man’s lips, which now pressed a gentle kiss onto the spot the blond had just mauled with his teeth. Erwin’s question following this almost swept Levi off his feet again. “You like pain. Don’t you, kitten?”

Levi swallowed, looking at the mistreated spot, reddened and branded by distinct teeth marks that would probably disappear only after a few minutes. Then he shifted his gaze to meet Erwin’s eyes again, who was still holding his wrist in his tight grasp and looking at him as if the black-haired man was the most interesting thing existing on this planet. “Yes,” he then all but whispered another admission, “but only when _you_ do it.” 

Erwin, the man of Levi’s wildest dreams, smiled, and kissed the hurt spot again. “Then I’ll make sure to hurt you some more, Levi.”

“…okay,” the younger one replied, and then Erwin let go of his hand, shifting gears, and Levi looked outside, his heart still pounding wildly in his chest, trying to focus on the changes in the suburban area he had never been to before. Erwin stopped the car eventually near an industrial-looking building on a parking lot that was almost full, and when Levi looked outside, he felt like travelling back in time – it reminded him of the evening he had been waiting for Erwin in front of the exhibition, observing the arriving guests clad in rubber and leather, wearing collars and ornaments made of rope on their bodies. He saw those kind of people here again, talking casually, walking towards the innocent doors of the sparsely illuminated building with no big name on a flashy signpost displayed at the front.

Erwin killed the BMW’s engine and then turned around to look at Levi, leaning over the centre console of the car, his hand grasping the younger man’s chin gently, pulling the raven into a mellow kiss. “There is one more thing I would like to put on you tonight, if you will allow it,” he then told his younger companion in a calm but steady voice. “Open the glove compartment,” he instructed and nodded towards the mentioned storage place.

Levi blinked, only hesitating for a second – because there was another rush of pictures showing him the many possibilities of the compartment’s contents that he tried to analyse but failed in doing so. Then he finally reached out and opened it in one simple quick motion, and realized immediately what it was that Erwin had placed there for him to find: it was a leash, matching his beautiful collar. Levi swallowed, taking it out slowly, inspecting it thoroughly. Erwin gave him time, didn’t rush him, didn’t actually speak at all. He just kept observing the younger man studying the leash – until Levi eventually handed him the object over, their gazes meeting when he did so. 

“May I…?” the blond then asked Levi and the latter almost nodded, remembering in the very last second how to answer the lawyer correctly.

“Yes, Erwin.”

“…beautiful,” he whispered, and then Levi held his breath, as the man leaned forward a bit and attached the cord to the collar around Levi’s neck. “I need you to trust me tonight, kitten,” the blond said afterwards in a warm but serious tone, the leash resting in his hands, “and I need you to do exactly what I tell you. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, Erwin,” Levi answered obediently, and he really couldn’t shut down the resurrected butterfly horde raging in his stomach, causing pleasant but oh so weird sensations to flow through his body. 

He couldn’t believe Erwin just put a leash on him, couldn’t believe he was willingly wearing a slave collar, tight latex clothes, answering the lawyer according to the man’s desire and that…

_That he was indeed turning into a submissive masochist._

“Good,” came the mesmerizing praise from Erwin’s lips and the man placed his hand on Levi’s heated cheek. “Now listen closely to my other rules for tonight,” he started and Levi almost froze, wanting to concentrate on every word that was to pour from Erwin’s mouth. “You will not stare rudely at the other guests, even though some of their outfits and appearances will make you want to do that. You will look at the floor, if someone approaches us or comes to our table and only raise your gaze when I allow you to. And you will only talk when I ask you to talk. The only exception will be, if you feel uncomfortable or overwhelmed – in this case I want you to tell me straightaway, so that I can get you out of there. And I will, just like I’ve told you before. Do you understand all of this, Levi?”

“…yes, Erwin,” Levi answered, excited about the fact that Erwin was making him _obey his rules_ once more. He wanted this. To obey Erwin. And he didn’t care just how fucked up that sounded. He was way too deep already for that.

“Do you trust me?” Erwin suddenly asked, seeking for another confirmation, looking Levi straight in the eye. And the younger man didn’t actually have to think about it twice.

“Yes,” he breathed – and Erwin didn’t criticise the lack of his name being added to that simple answer.

“I appreciate that very much,” the blond replied at a low volume instead and kissed the brunette again – but this time Erwin didn’t lean over the console to get his lips closer to Levi’s. This time, he jerked harshly at the leash and thus hauled the younger man over the middle of the car’s cockpit, making their mouths almost crash together and Levi almost moan into the kiss that, unlike the first one, wasn’t so chaste anymore; as it involved their tongues and even a bit of their teeth, Erwin nibbling slightly at Levi’s bottom lip to let his wet muscle glide over it next.

Levi didn’t want to stop kissing the man. But he also wanted to see the inside of the club, so in the end, he was just as much happy as upset, when Erwin broke their kiss and told Levi to get out of the car in that mesmerizing cold tone that made the younger even more excited. 

The further they walked into the building, the more things Levi started to hear. Like that subtle thrumming bass of electronic music and low voices of people merging into an indecipherable concoction of human communication. They got even louder as they were approaching another door, hidden by thick black curtains. Above it, he finally spotted the simple illuminated name of the place: _Labyrinth_.

Next to it, two men clad in black were sitting behind a table covered by a red tablecloth made of velvet – Levi saw a cash box on top of it as well as a stamp pad and finally an explanation about the event: ‘Queer Night’ it read on the various flyers with the club’s name and tonight’s date printed on them that were strewn across the table. But his attention quickly shifted to the man on the right, whose face had lit up as soon as he spotted the lawyer walking by Levi’s side holding the leash attached to Levi’s collar in his firm hand.

“Erwin!” the guy with shaggy dark-blond hair exclaimed enthusiastically and stood up to walk around the table straight towards the man he’d just addressed – and when he did so, Levi’s jaw almost dropped, realizing just _how_ big the stranger really was. He was even a bit taller than Erwin, and at that, Levi suddenly started to feel extremely small and fragile. 

The well-built man with a dark moustache and neatly trimmed beard hugged his companion with his thick and lean arms covered by a pitch-black military-style pullover, matching his dark cargo pants and combat boots. Levi thought them to be the exact model Erwin was wearing, but he didn’t have time to dwell on that, hid mind telling him to focus on the conversation between the unknown hunk and Erwin instead. “Man, it’s so good to see you here!” the stranger told Erwin and both men exchanged a smile that made their deep connection obvious to anyone watching them interact. 

Levi couldn’t help it: Looking at them he felt a little jolt of envy, or rather jealousy course through this body, wondering just who the hell this guy was and who he was _to Erwin_.

“It’s really been a while, Mike,” the lawyer replied sounding warm and gentle, “and I’m really happy to be here. Where is Nanaba?”

“Oh, she’s down there. Having fun…” Mike said with a grin tugging at the corners of his lips. And then the man’s gaze followed the leash Erwin was holding in his hand and finally settled on Levi, making Erwin also turn his head to look at the raven standing right next to him – and right at that moment Levi remembered Erwin’s rules, that he wasn’t supposed to be staring at people rudely and to look at the floor if someone approached them; and so that’s exactly what he did, lowering his gaze as quickly as possible. “I guess _you_ ’ll also be having some fun down there in a second,” Mike commented in an amused fashion with his eyes still stuck on the raven-haired. “Is this the infamous Levi? Your new slave?”

Levi could have sworn that his cheeks as well as his ears turned bright red at this straightforward remark, so many thoughts shooting through this mind in just one second. _Erwin had talked to Mike about him. Probably quite a lot. He had told Mike he was planning on making Levi his slave_ – and that made Levi indescribably happy, while at the same time, he felt utterly embarrassed.

The blond lawyer chuckled. “This, indeed, is Levi,” he then confirmed, putting his hand gently onto the younger man’s nape, his fingers brushing through the short hair of the younger man’s undercut, “but he’s not my slave. At least… _not yet_.” The butterflies in Levi’s stomach started to wake up again, flying about without any destination in particular, hitting the walls of their tight prison in their blind excitement. 

“Oh,” Mike huffed, “I’m sorry, I just assumed…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Erwin cut him off, still sounding nice and gentle. “Levi’s not bothered by that little misunderstanding. Am I right, kitten?”

Levi swallowed, still keeping his gaze locked onto the floor as he opened his mouth – for he had Erwin’s permission to do so, had he not? “You’re right, Erwin,” he stated, and then felt a shiver run down his spine, as his blond companion pressed a gentle kiss onto his crown.

“This is my best friend Mike,” Erwin finally explained who the man standing in front of them was. “Say hello to him properly, Levi,” he then gave his order, and at that Levi finally dared to look up again. Mike was smiling – or maybe it was something between a smile and a cheeky grin that the huge man’s lips were forming, and before Levi could say anything, the guy was holding out his big-ass hand.

“It’s really nice to meet you, Levi,” he said, and sounded completely genuine. 

“Yeah, you too,” Levi answered, taking the offered hand in greeting. Mike’s handshake was firm, confident, and Levi was overly excited to be meeting Erwin’s best friend so very soon, and at a place like this – at the entrance to a fetish party that the guy so obviously was involved with on the organisational side.

“Well, you guys should really head inside,” he then told them, “the show is about to start soon. And I guess you want to see that…”

“Indeed,” Erwin acknowledged, smiling faintly. He wanted to pay for their entrance, but Mike, being seated again, just waved his hand in a dismissive way.

“No, this one is on the house,” he answered, grinning at Levi, who felt a bit awkward at that moment.

“Thanks, Mike. I owe you one,” the lawyer answered, putting the cash back into his wallet.

“So…” Mike then started, letting his interested gaze wander between Erwin and Levi. “You need a stamp…?”

“Yes, we do,” Erwin answered and his best friend smiled knowingly.

“All right…” he murmured and motioned for the man next to him, who got into action straight away, putting a red inked X onto the back of Erwin’s hand – who then grabbed Levi’s hand and held it out for the man to do the same to the smaller man, giving him a faint smile after. 

Irritated Levi looked at the broad mark on his skin, asking himself what this was about and if he could ask Erwin that. But he didn’t have to. Erwin explained in to him on his own. “Queer Night is a semi-play event,” he said in a calm voice, “and that means that you can engage in activity during the party, but you don’t have to. Mike’s recently introduced the stamp system, which has already become really popular: if you have that visible cross on your hand, basically you are crossed out. It that means you are making clear you don’t want to play. This way, you and the other party wanting to ask you to interact with them, will not be put in a possibly awkward situation.”

“The one with the cross, visible to everyone, will not come into a situation in which he or she has to decline ten people asking for the same thing – to play,” Mike professed smiling. “Some of our guests who just wanted to enjoy the party, dance or only watch a little, did find that quite tiring, and also, they didn’t want to hurt other people’s feelings over and over again when they told them ‘no’.”

“Especially with first-timers or people who do not yet have the courage to engage in a scene, but would like to experience a BDSM night out, it’s a good way to take away some of the uneasiness or pressure one might be feeling at such an event,” Erwin took over, looking at Levi, who swallowed.

“Basically the cross is a way of telling people: don’t ask me to play,” Mike summarised, grinning faintly, “but if you change your mind after a while, it doesn’t take that away from you: you can still ask people _yourself_ to engage with you with the mark on your hand.”

The system itself made very much sense to Levi, and he was glad Erwin had put that X onto the both of them. The brunette still felt strange, though. It was the first time he was part of a conversation about BDSM – and both men were talking so casually about that. 

In fact, in only hit Levi right then and there that he was about to visit a fetish event with Erwin.

_This shit was real._

He was suddenly very aware of the collar around his neck and the string attached to it, the dark leash resting in Erwin’s hand. Erwin, who liked to hurt him and push him around, who liked giving him orders and who praised him so beautifully when Levi obeyed. Erwin, who called himself a Master – and wanted to claim Levi as his slave. 

It was all a bit overwhelming at that moment. Though it wasn’t as if Levi wanted to back down or anything – it was just a lot to digest, and he did his very best to remain a straight face and not send any weird warning signals to his companion. He wanted this night to happen, even though he was nervous… _He wanted this so very much_.

But, as it turned out, he didn’t need to be worried about any of that, because as Erwin slid out of his coat suddenly, Levi’s mind almost shut off completely and thus made worrying sheer impossible. 

It was a simple outfit the lawyer was wearing – but it was making Levi’s mouth water anyway. Finally, he was able to take a look at those tight leather pants in all their glory, that before had only been sticking out under the long green winter garment worn by the blond. They highlighted Erwin’s thick and muscular thighs in a most delicious way, Levi’s hands nearly moving on their own volition, wanting to touch and knead them; even more so, when Erwin turned slightly, and Levi was able to catch a glimpse of the man’s perfectly firm ass covered by the dark leather. It was a godly sight, and it was very hard for the raven-haired not to stare. 

Erwin’s upper body was decorated with an extremely tight black simple cotton tee shirt, the front being a deep V-neck, and when Erwin turned again to him face him, Levi’s gaze was immediately drawn to the naked skin of Erwin’s well-formed visible chest, that, as the smaller man could clearly see now, was indeed covered by golden hair, slightly darker than his bangs. It made Levi’s skin tingle, as the thought of the rest of Erwin’s body being covered by hair like made him feel weirdly aroused – if the blond didn’t wax his chest, he probably also didn’t get rid of it under his armpits, his flat and hard abdomen as well as on his muscled legs and all around his big fat cock. 

Even if most people didn’t suspect this, Levi was an admirer of hairy men – they awoke something primal in him. Erwin did that especially. Erwin was _a real man_. A real _strong_ man, a masculine divinity by the book, who overpowered Levi with playful ease – and there it was again. The thought that made Levi’s knees buckle and his palms turn sweaty. The thought that made him want to loop his arms around Erwin’s neck and kiss him deeply.

“Eyes up here kitten,” Erwin reprimanded him in an amused tone, pointing towards his handsome face. Levi looked up straightaway, slightly embarrassed about being caught staring at Erwin’s body and daydreaming. He swallowed audibly and Erwin’s grin widened. “As always, you are having dirty thoughts about me,” the older man teased him, suddenly pulling hard on the leash, making Levi stumble forward and hit against that sturdy body he’d just been devouring with his sight – and his eyes yet again fixated on Erwin’s chest, his well-defined pectorals, and another rush of arousal washed through him.

Erwin put his arm around Levi’s shoulder and nodded at Mike. “I’ll see you later,” he said, his friend merely raising his hand as a matter of saying goodbye, grinning slightly. 

And then Erwin led them through the door behind the curtain and into the club.

Levi had no idea where to look first and was even kind of clad Erwin stopped right when they entered, to have his companion remove his coat as well. He took it off his hands, and then walked them through the big venue with high ceilings, illuminated by wildly flashing disco lights over a rather large dancefloor occupied by individuals clad mostly in black and red, if only sparsely, moving their bodies of various colours and sizes to the beat of the electronic song with explicit lyrics about spanking. 

There were two large bars, serving a variety of drinks, many tables to casually sit at, candles placed on them in large glass containers. Levi spotted many same-sex couples in latex and leather and some in velvet, little cages at either corner of the dancefloor with half naked men and women swaying their hips in them, a lesbian couple making out shamelessly in one. He saw various leather harnesses on strangers that he’d previously looked at in so many online sex shops – dark straps that covered your body without _actually_ covering anything, but rather highlighted many parts. Chest, back, butt.

Erwin startled Levi by pulling on the leash once more as they came to a stop at one of the tables a little bit further back on a small podium, overlooking the dance floor. His big hands on the raven’s shoulder pushed him down on one of the chairs facing the dancers, and then he sat down next to him and tied the rope to one of his chair’s armrests – like you would do with a dog so it would stay in place.

“I’m gonna be back in a minute and you will be a good boy and stay here and wait for me. Understood?” Erwin asked, looking straight into Levi’s eyes, who was, yet again, at the verge of nodding, repeatedly remembering at the very last moment how to answer his not-yet-Master correctly.

“Yes, Erwin,” he said and lowered his gaze to look at the floor again.

The blond didn’t say anything in reply, simply walked away. And Levi, like an obedient dog waiting for its Master’s return, didn’t move and inch and let the time pass like this. Frozen, tied to Erwin’s chair, listening to the music and the snippets of conversations and people’s laughter all around him – until the lawyer finally returned and put the drinks he had obviously just gotten onto their table, re-taking his seat next to Levi. He’d gotten a glass of water for himself, and a small beer for Levi.

“Drink,” he told the younger man and Levi thanked him for the beverage, taking his first sip, letting his gaze roam over the dancefloor, the people standing at the bar, sitting at various tables – and walking off into a distance where the light was dimmed. He could make out what looked like giant mattresses, separated from the rest of the club by merely, almost transparent reddish drapes, acting like a veil that was only meant to be an ornament. Probably that was the main ‘playground’ of the club, Levi thought – though some of the activities were happening right around them. 

Levi held his breath as he watched a man in a black rubber catsuit get on his knees in front of another guest he thought to be in his 50s or 60s and start liking his hefty boots with unmistakeable devotion. Levi was appalled and fascinated at the same time – and he couldn’t stop staring. He had no idea for how long he had been watching the scene. He didn’t even realize Erwin had leaned forward and was thus startled, as the lawyer murmured something into his ear. “Does that arouse you, kitten?”

The raven-haired didn’t know how to answer this question, but Erwin didn’t seem to mind his silence. The man just grinned, untying Levi’s leash and holding onto it with his bare hands again. Now this sight – the cord attached to Levi’s slave collar placed in the palms of the blond lawyer – really _did_ arouse Levi. And just as he was about to communicate this to Erwin, the lights illuminating the dancefloor changed. They stopped flickering and switching between colours, and instead were dimmed. Also the music was turned down, and people’s conversations started to ebb away, just as the club guests were turning in their seats to get a better glimpse of the space the previous dancers were now leaving – yet no one seemed to be complaining about the sudden end that had been put on the dancing. 

Before Levi could truly wonder, just what the hell was going on, he heard the people at the table next to theirs say something about the show, and he remembered Mike mentioning it. He watched as some individuals, obviously staff – he was sure one of the big guys was actually Mike himself – started bringing in some equipment to the floor, as if they were setting up a scenery for a theatre play, or acting like roadies building the set for their bands to play. And his heart almost stopped beating for a second as one particularly big piece was being rolled in and then fixated onto the floor – a St. Andrew’s cross.

Watching in awe, he suddenly felt Erwin’s burning gaze on his stature, and when he turned his head around, he indeed caught the lawyer staring at him shamelessly, a very faint grin visible on his beautiful lips. He didn’t say anything, and Levi kept quiet as well – but he couldn’t deny the sexually charged tension between them. And he didn’t _want_ to deny it. For it felt wonderful. Frustrating, but wonderful as well. And then something hit him again. 

Levi was sure that after tonight Erwin would be his.  
Or rather… he would be _Erwin’s_.  
And he also didn’t want to deny that _this_ thought aroused and excited him as well.

And then, just as Levi finished his beer and put the empty glass back onto the table with a slightly shaking hand, the music turned up again and the lights changed once more – and he didn’t have any more time to think about anything else. 

He watched three figures enter the dance floor that was now a stage, and he recognized them immediately: He had seen those three men before. On that very special picture at the exhibition Erwin had taken him to on their very first date. Levi thought of the intense fetish play that piece of photography had captured – and now it was practically coming to life right in front of his eyes.

The two men, who had been standing at either side of the actual protagonist of the photography, now approached him as well, and Levi watched as they undressed him completely and replaced his thick leather clothes with a fragile leather harness instead, revealing every part of his body. He observed the men push him onto his knees. He held his breath as they started to pour hot wax over his naked skin and the man started moaning visibly. Levi held onto his chair tightly, as the two Doms made their sub get onto all fours and started spanking his bare ass with a variety of whips the raven-haired was not able to name. He watched awestruck as the instrument hit the white skin, leaving red marks, and how the body of the sub jolted with every strike.

And all this time, Erwin was observing him, rather than truly looking at explicit show, his long legs crossed, chin resting in his palm. Levi felt his interested eyes scanning his body, his face, watching every single possible change of emotion, observing him observing the public play – and it made his skin feel as if on fire. 

But he couldn’t stop looking at the three men. Especially not, as the two Doms made their sub get up after the spanking and walked him to that beautiful cross. His eyes were glued to their hands, cuffing the man the construction, arms and legs now spread and the way they looked at him – their eyes full of desire and want, as if they had no audience at all – mesmerized him.

They attached some kind of weight to the testicles of their tortured plaything and then made him watch, as they started to kiss each other – and then suddenly one of the Doms wasn’t a Dom anymore, for his companion pushed him down onto his knees as well, scratching his arms with his fingernails, leaving small reddened lines. He tied his hands behind his back and attached them via a rope to the thick collar he’d placed around the man’s neck – and then he forced his cock into his mouth.

And all this time, Erwin was watching Levi.

Thinking about this show now, the younger man can’t even tell how long it really lasted. He can’t find the right words to describe the things he was feeling as he watched every move the men entertaining the audience made that night. Now all that he can clearly remember, is Erwin suddenly tugging hard at the leash, forcing Levi onto his feet. He recalls being dragged through the club by the blond, how Erwin didn’t say a word, but grabbed their coats and made Levi slip into his garment quickly and then practically hauled him outside. He can remember Mike laughing and waving goodbye, yelling out to Erwin to call him the next day. He remembers how his heart was beating in that ferocious rhythm all this time – and how he suddenly found himself pressed with his back against the dark BMW, the scenery barely illuminated by the street lantern, cold, light wind brushing over his cheek, Erwin’s fingers digging into the fabric of his coat’s collar, anchoring him place.

He remembers how Erwin closed the last little remaining space between them, and how he kissed him – deeply, desperately, devotedly. His hot tongue demanded entrance and Levi obeyed, letting his own wet muscle be entangled in a wild dance, and his hands move on their own, grabbing those soft and wonderful bangs of blond hair.

They only broke their kiss, when they run out of breath – and even though Levi felt the utter need to continue making out like this with the lawyer, the need to talk, to communicate with Erwin, was bigger. So that’s why he didn’t protest, when Erwin let go of him and took a step back, enabling him to look into the smaller man’s face better.

“Levi,” he started speaking softly, “I told you that you will eventually have to make a choice. And today I will present you with two possibilities. You won’t have to make a decision straightaway. I will give you as much time as you need to truly consider everything. I just need you to please hear me out tonight. Okay?” Levi nodded, his whole body and mind way too tense in order to say anything. And then Erwin said those words that Levi had expected, revealed something he already knew – but that nonetheless changed _everything_. “I really like you, Levi,” the blond finally expressed with that beautiful deep voice of his, “and I want us to be together.” 

A phenomenal tingling sensation took over Levi’s body, so intense the younger man almost couldn’t stand still anymore, his limbs trembling out of excitement and tension, as he realized what Erwin had just finally said out lout and made official: he _really_ wanted them to be a couple. And then the man continued speaking out more things Levi had already awaited – yet _hearing_ them made them finally become _real_.

“As you’ve figured out by now, or knew from the start, I am not a man for a normal relationship,” Erwin made clear, and Levi repeatedly nodded, his lips pressing together, staring back into those beautiful eyes that seemed almost black in the current sparse lighting, the butterflies in his stomach reaching their all-time high, as Erwin moved his body closer again, placing his hands on Levi’s hips, leaning down, his breath caressing Levi’s lobe, when he whispered into his ear: “I want to be your boyfriend, but I also want to be your _Master_ …” The raven-haired closed his eyes, a wild shiver running down his back. His hands travelled onto Erwin’s leans upper arms, fingers digging into them, and Levi leaned his head against Erwin’s shoulder, savouring their proximity – and Erwin continued to whisper magical things into Levi’s ear. “I want to _own_ you, Levi. I want you to truly _obey_ me. Because that is the only way for you to be with me – as my slave, my sub. Because I can’t have a relationship _without_ BDSM.”

Levi’s throat felt dry, yet he still spoke out, as if on auto pilot, cutting Erwin off unintentionally. “Would you… would you spank me?” he heard himself ask, his mind replaying all those sweet scenes from the DVD Erwin had given him.

“Yes…” Erwin whispered right into his ear after a few seconds of silence, the pressure of his fingers on his hips increasing, making yet another wave of shivers rush down Levi’s spine.

“…and would you tie me up?” 

“Yes,” Erwin breathed again, and traced the contours of Levi’s shell with his hot and wet tongue, before whispering some more things into the smaller man’s ear. “I want to hurt you, Levi – _so very badly_. I want to see you on your knees right in front of me. I want to handcuff you, gag you, smack you, _fuck you_. I want to control you, lead you. I want to be your number one, your top priority, in _everything_ you do.”

As the words started to sink in, cold droplets of water hit Levi’s head. And within seconds, the sky tore open and icy rain started to pour down mercilessly onto them, forcing the men to slip into the safety of the car. Levi was shivering all over – because of the temperature, but also because of his emotional uproar. 

Erwin started the engine and the heating kicked in, and as soon as he had the car on the road, he continued to speak. “BDSM is a huge part of my life. And it will be a huge part of _your_ life as well, of _our_ life, if you decide to be with me,” he explained in a soft but steady voice, and Levi’s butterflies went crazy again. “But I’m not the type of guy for a quick scene here or there. I’m also not satisfied with a two-hour session planned for the weekend. I need more than that, Levi. For me this isn’t _just playing_. Being a Dom, a Master, it’s who I am. It’s what defines me, what I need to live out to be happy. Five minutes of spanking a day are not enough. I want to control you on a daily basis.” There was a minute of silence, before Erwin enquired: “Do you understand what I’m saying?” 

Levi swallowed, and the put the pieces of information Erwin had given him in order, matching them with the data he had obtained during his online research. “You want to be 24/7,” he breathed out, only barely audible. 

“Yes,” Erwin confirmed gently. “And I know it is a lot to ask. Especially of someone who has no experience in BDSM – if I am right to assume?”

“…yes,” Levi answered, his eyes fixed on Erwin’s thick leather-covered thigh. “I… I don’t have experience. _Yet._ ” Upon his last words, he shifted his gaze to look into Erwin’s face, and swore he saw the man’s lips movie slightly, forming a very faint smile, acknowledging that Levi was willing to try out new things.

“I do see a very big potential in you. I am quite sure you could be happy and utterly satisfied as my slave,” Erwin continued calmly, eyes directed at the road, while Levi’s skin was tingling all over and his heart was beating loudly. “And if you should decide to be with me, I promise to introduce you to BDSM and all of its practices very slowly. One small step at a time.” Erwin brought the car to a stop at a red traffic light and turned his head to face Levi, giving him a warm smile, which Levi tried to reciprocate – but he failed miserably. Because he was way too excited and confused and nervous. He’d truly never experienced an emotional rollercoaster like this one. Erwin was basically asking him to give up his autonomy. To not only give up control during sex, but on a regular basis. Every single fucking day of his life.

“We’re almost at your place,” Erwin’s words brought the raven-haired back to reality, and looking out he recognized his favourite supermarket just a minute away from his flat. Time surely passed quickly when you were having a conversation like that, driving through the empty streets at night. “Would it be okay for me to join you upstairs?” the blond suddenly asked. “I… still have a few things I want to explain to you before I leave you to contemplate the whole matter,” he clarified, and Levi felt himself nodding.

“Yeah,” he then stated and cleared his throat. “Sure.”

Whatever it was – Levi wanted to hear it all. And so only a few minutes later, he found himself sitting next to Erwin on his couch, stripped of the collar and leash, shivering hands resting in his own lap, his throat dry.

“I am asking you for complete obedience. I’m asking you to submit to me wholly,” Erwin started explaining in a calm manner, his gaze not shifting, his sapphires boring into Levi’s darker counterparts. “But that doesn’t mean that I am asking you to give up your own existence, your autonomy, _completely_. I don’t want you to _only_ do what I tell you to do. I want you to be my sexslave – but I don’t want to _reduce_ you to this position. I don’t want you to become a mindless puppet. At least – not all the time. As I said: you’d be my sub, but you’d also be my boyfriend. I want to spank you, but I also want to make love to you. And I want you to have the right to say ‘no’ to me,” Erwin stopped speaking, studying Levi’s expression, that was a mix of so many emotions even the raven himself could not possibly find an adequate term for. “Safe, sane, consensual,” the blond continued, making Levi remember the many articles he’d read about those terms, “these things are important to me. So is trust. Without trusting one another and being honest with each other this whole thing won’t work.”

Levi swallowed audibly and Erwin slowly put his hand onto the younger man’s thigh. It was a gentle touch. One meaning to calm down and to encourage. To comfort and console. And Erwin continued his soft and calm explanations about this dark but oh so wonderful lifestyle he wanted to share with Levi.

He wanted to have control and authority over the younger man in all areas at all times – but only according to a set of terms and limits both men would agree to beforehand, and which Levi could always re-negotiate with Erwin if it became necessary, and that would be registered in their Master/slave contract. 

“So, like, um…” Levi started speaking without actually knowing how to put all of what he was feeling into actual words.

“Go on,” Erwin encouraged him after a while in which Levi hadn’t said anything, his mind still going crazy about the _Master/slave contract_ the lawyer had so easily and calmly introduced, “ask me anything, Levi.”

“Yeah, so,” Levi cleared his throat, shifting his nervous gaze from Erwin’s face to the table, in order to focus better on his thoughts and not be distracted by that huge sexy body in dark clothes right next to him, “if there is, like, a thing… like blood-play… and I don’t want to do it…”

“Then I wouldn’t do it,” Erwin assured, “and I would not try to persuade you to try it. And by the way: I’m _not_ into blood play, so don’t worry. But even if you’d say ‘no’ to something that I like – spanking for instance – I would respect that, okay?”

“Yeah...” Levi breathed, glancing at the lawyer’s face, searching for the right words to assure Erwin that he needn’t worry about _that_ part – because he really wanted Erwin to spank him. But the lawyer already went on with his explanation, telling him about punishments for disobediences and wonderful rewards for being _a good boy_ , listening to his Master’s orders, and how important displays of affection were to him – how it was possible to be a harsh and sometimes even truly sadistic Dom, while at the same time being a hopeless romantic. “I want to take you out to restaurants, I want to go dancing with you, I want to drag you on a shopping spree and buy you nice things. I want us to do things normal couples do – only we _won’t_ be a normal couple”, Erwin disclosed, and Levi couldn’t stop those pleasant shivers taking over his body.

They remained silent for a little while, Levi staring off into the distance, letting all of Erwin’s words sink in, and he was even a bit startled when Erwin suddenly removed his warm hand from his thigh to place it on his own, giving the smaller man a reassuring smile before he started the most vital block of tonight’s conversation. 

“The most important thing I need to clarify is the following – and I know it’s going to sound like some sort of terrible… attempt at emotional blackmail or whatever. But I want to assure you that I am not trying to pressure you into anything. I just want to be honest with you from the very beginning,” Erwin started his next monologue searching for Levi’s eyes, and only continued speaking, when Levi reciprocated the blond’s gaze. “I can only be with you, if you agree to the 24/7-relationship,” Erwin made a pause and smiled apologetically at Levi. “If you don’t… all I can offer you is a friendship,” he made clear, and Levi swallowed, while Erwin sighed and pushed some of his blond bangs out of his face. “See, I told you this was going to sound terrible, and even if I don’t want to put you under any pressure, I’m sure I just did. It’s like I said: I really don’t want to manipulate you into anything, Levi. It’s just that BDSM is a huge part of my life, and in the past my relationships didn’t work out because my partners could not submit to me on that extreme level. This is how I found out, over the course of years, that this is exactly what I need to be truly happy – and to truly commit to another person.” Erwin sounded genuine and even almost a bit pleading.

“So all or nothing, huh?” Levi summarised and Erwin sighed again.

“Yes,” he then agreed, “all or nothing. And trust me: I went through this conversation in my head for at least a hundred times, and it didn’t sound as harsh as it does now. And for that I am sorry. I really have no clue how to put this into any other, maybe more comforting words.” At that he stood up, looking down on Levi, his lips forming another apologetic, faintly sad smile. “I like you a lot, Levi, I really do. But if the concept of a total power exchange is too much for you – and I would totally understand that – please be honest with me and with yourself. I want you to be happy just as much as I want to be happy myself. And if _I_ am not the man to do the job, I hope you will find another one who will. I wish you all the best. So take all the time you need to figure this out. And thank you for trusting me tonight.”

At that, Erwin walked away. But just as he was about to leave the flat, Levi jumped up, ran across the room, slammed the door shut with a loud thud, turned the key, pulled it out of the lock and threw it across the room – thus blocking the immediate exit. Erwin’s jaw clenched and his bushy eyebrows went up in surprise. Or was it anger? Maybe both. 

Quite frankly: Levi couldn’t care less. 

His head was spinning, yes, but he was able to see clearly. He understood exactly what he felt. He knew what he wanted. And he needed to tell Erwin that. 

“You’re not going anywhere, Smith,” he nearly spat into the blond’s face, glaring at the man who was so much taller than him.

“Levi. What the hell are you doing?” Erwin enquired, and Levi almost laughed, realizing that his voice was just a tiny bit… _shaky_.

“I am not letting you go,” the raven explained with his normal confidence that Erwin usually knew how to keep tamed. Right now, however, he was failing at this miserably. “You’re staying,” Levi clarified, when the blond didn’t respond and just kept looking at him with that slightly bewildered expression on his handsome face. “You daft fuck,” the younger man finally snorted, shaking his head in an amused way. And as he watched how that vile remark startled the lawyer, Levi couldn’t suppress his chuckle anymore – and let it out. “Erwin,” he uttered that wonderful name that stirred so many things inside him after, “I don’t need time to think about any of this…”

“Levi…” Erwin tried to cut him off cautiously, but the raven-haired shushed him by insulting him yet again.

“Shut up, you shitty bastard,” he barked. “You have been treating me like your slave this whole fucking time. You’ve been grooming me, Erwin. You’ve been testing me – all that shit with watching me chase after you at the park, stalking me, observing me. That shit’s already started then,” he accused. Or rather stated, speaking out loud everything that was on his mind, analysing the meaning of those words just before they left his mouth. “You’ve taken control over me and my life the moment we met. You make me do stuff, force me to go to places, you push me around, you shove me against doors and walls, make me prioritise you, you fucking bite me, you give me orders – and I fucking _obey_ you and let you treat me like your filthy dog or plaything or whatever… Don’t tell me this _isn’t_ a 24/7-Master/slave relationship already. Because I think it fucking is – we just haven’t given it its proper name yet, and, well… we haven’t actually done any stuff… at least not the _real deal_ … like spanking and… whatever…”

The silence following Levi’s outburst felt heavy between them, both men staring into each other’s eyes. And then suddenly Erwin’s face softened, and the man sighed. “I’ve been testing the waters, yes…” he confessed, “because I needed to make sure you were submissive before investing more time in forming a bond with you.”

“So we already have a bond, don’t we?”

“Yes…”

“And… I am submissive. Am I not?” Levi felt his cheeks flush, and his words being yet another admission.

“Yes. I believe so.”

Levi swallowed. He was nervous. For he was about to do something next he’d never done before and it scared him more than any other weird and outrageous admissions he’d already made to or about Erwin – he was going to express his feelings, he was going to confess to Erwin. 

Taking in a deep breath, the deepest he’d probably ever taken, he finally went for it. Head over heels. “I also really like you, Erwin…” he said. Maybe a little bit quieter than the words he’d uttered before, but still very much audible. “And I also want to be with you. I want to be your boyfriend… and your slave. Shit, I already am, just like I told you… We just need to make it official, for fuck’s sake.”

Levi watched as Erwin’s jaw clenched again and his beautiful blue eyes narrowed, he watched his nostrils flare in agitation, how his hands moved towards him, but then stopped before he could touch him.

“Levi…” he then nearly whispered, “are you sure?” he repeated.

“Jesus, I just fucking told you, Erwin!” Levi bit back. “I want this,” he repeated a tiny bit calmer, “I want you. What else do you want me to say?” He searched for something he couldn’t define himself in Erwin’s eyes. “Do you want me to fucking _beg you_ to make me your slave?”

…and that last statement seemed to do the trick and shake Erwin out of his unsure state, making a grin creep upon the blond god’s face. “Yes,” he then surprised Levi. “I indeed want you to _beg me_ for it, kitten.”

“Tsk…” The brunette rolled his eyes, ignoring the burning of his cheeks, the steady beating of his wild heart, the prickling on his skin, looking at his own feet, swallowing. “…please make me your slave…”, he muttered under his breath – and could clearly hear the amusement in Erwin’s voice as the lawyer answered him.

“I didn’t quite catch that. What did you say?” he teased Levi, a flirtatious curve adorning the corners of his mouth, and Levi sighed annoyed – but complied.

“Please make me your slave, Erwin…” he repeated, louder this time and much more obedient, shivers going down his spine. “Please…” he said out once more, looking into Erwin’s eyes this time – and Erwin’s reaction almost shocked him, for the man grabbed his shoulders and hauled the brunette towards him until there was no space left between them and their breath mingled hotly on their lips before Erwin crashed them together, thrusting his tongue inside Levi’s cavity, clutching his dark hair in an iron grip. 

Levi moaned into the passionate contact, his fingers digging into Erwin’s dark green coat, and even if they had kissed before, this felt like a premiere. Maybe, because it was the first time their mouths locked together as a couple. Maybe, because now everything between them was clear. Levi felt freed. He felt _saved_. He felt happy.

Both him and Erwin were breathing hard, when their lips separated, and Levi looked into the calming blue of his _boyfriend’s_ eyes. “Are you really sure, darling?” Erwin enquired in a soft voice.

“Jesus, fuck. _Yes_ …! How many-”

“You really don’t need more time to think about this?”

“Fuck you, Erwin! I don’t! I’m your boyfriend and your slave – and of story. And now will you finally shut the fuck up, you old sap?”

The man smiled and then cupped Levi’s face with both of his soft hands, pressing another kiss onto Levi’s lips. “You have just made me the happiest man alive, kitten…” he murmured, “even though you have insulted me multiple times and I should wash your mouth out with soap.” 

Levi chuckled – and then Erwin kissed him again. Passionately, feverishly, one hand deep in his hair, the other wandering down Levi’s waist, finally cupping his rear. The younger man kissed back with just as much intensity, eventually pulling on Erwin’s coat, helping the bigger man shrug out of it, the thick garment falling down onto the floor – and neither of the men cared. 

When they broke their kiss and Levi opened his eyes, Erwin’s face was a beautiful painting for him to behold. His pupils blown wide with lust, cheeks flushed pink with arousal, hair slightly dishevelled. “Get out of your clothes,” the lawyer murmured huskily, at the same time unzipping Levi’s tight pants, shoving them down to the younger man’s knees next and then using his foot to kick them further down to his ankles and keep them anchored there, enabling Levi to step out of them. Which he did – quickly.

He groaned into Erwin’s mouth, as the older man kissed him again and his hand enveloped his stiff cock at the same time, his huge fingers wrapping around the silky smooth foreskin without touching the glans. He tensed, as the blond’s hand started to move slowly back and forth on his prick. “Take off your shirt,” the order dripped from Erwin’s lips, hot breath brushing against Levi’s saliva-covered lips – and the younger man naturally obeyed, pulling the shirt eagerly over his head. And as soon as the tight garment made of latex left his body and joined the rest of Levi’s outfit on the floor, leaving the dark-haired completely naked, Erwin attacked his mouth once more, his thumb running over Levi’s tip covered in the first drops of pre-cum, eliciting another moan, as his tongue slid over Levi’s wet muscle simultaneously.

Levi’s hands started to roam over Erwin’s well-formed arms, his neck, his back – until Erwin broke their kiss again, only to do something about the clothes on _his_ body. In one swift motion he pulled _his_ shirt over his head, revealing his wonderfully chiselled chest covered by curly light hair, a trail leading down from the bottom of his spectacular pecs over his stomach and across the middle of his muscled abdomen. Levi traced it with his fingers, watching as goosebumps erupted on Erwin’s skin. As he started unbuckling his new boyfriend’s leather pants, the blond placed one hand under Levi’s jaw and manoeuvred the younger man into yet another deep kiss – and this time Erwin was the one to moan into it, as Levi managed to unzip the wicked trousers and slide his hand right into his partner’s boxers, touching Erwin’s _extremely huge cock_ for the very first time, his own heart beating violently in his chest. 

“God, I need to see that fucking monster,” he mumbled into Erwin’s cavity, making the tall man laugh out – but he didn’t protest as Levi’s hands pushed the leather pants as well as tight boxer briefs down, glad about the fact they finally found their way to the other discarded clothes. And when the smaller man laid his eyes on Erwin’s manhood framed by locks of dark blond curly hair for the very first time, he nearly choked on his own spit. 

It was completely swollen, the majority of the big round reddish tip sticking out of the beautiful light foreskin. If Levi had been forced to communicate the exact length of Erwin’s erect cock, his estimate would’ve been 19 centimetres, being a little bit more than 7 inches. Additionally, Erwin’s cock was _fucking thick_.

“Fuck…” Levi breathed out, eyes locked onto Erwin’s junk, but then the latter grabbed his hair hard and jerked Levi’s head back, attacking his neck with his teeth, lips and tongue, his other big arm enveloping the raven’s small but sturdy body and pulling him impossibly closer, the lawyer’s big and hard cock pushing against Levi’s flat stomach.

“Bedroom,” Erwin practically groaned into Levi’s ear next – and then dragged him over to the destination by his upper arm, hauling him onto the bed. And Levi enjoyed every second of it, his eyes glued to Erwin’s naked body, scanning every single centimetre of his smooth skin, devouring the sight like a starved man. When their eyes finally connected for a moment, Erwin crawling onto the mattress like a predator, his sapphires seemingly darkened by want, his steadying hands placed on either side of Levi’s face, the blond’s well-trained body hovering over Levi’s just centimetres away, the younger felt an electric surge so strong, he almost couldn’t bear it, waves of extreme arousal washing through his system like the biggest fucking tsunami planet earth had ever seen.

“Fuck…” he whispered, arms reaching up, looping around Erwin’s neck – and finally pulling him down, making their bodies touch again. He felt everything – fucking everything. Erwin’s beautiful chest hair tickling him, his strong fingers driving into his bangs of hair, caressing his scalp, Erwin’s other firm hand travelling down his side to brush gently patterns onto his hip, his sculpted abdomen rubbing against his skin, Erwin’s gigantic cock grinding against his thigh. Erwin moaned slightly, as their mouths reconnected and Levi eagerly opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, Erwin’s tongue roaming through his new territory, marking it, marking _Levi_ as his possession. 

“You’re making me crazy…” the blond huffed out a strained confession, kissing Levi once more – while rubbing his cock slicked with a fairly big amount of pre-cum against the smaller body even more intensively. And then he sent his lips on an exploratory mission, peppering small kisses along Levi’s cheek and jaw, licking and gently biting into his lobe, moving down his neck, letting his teeth sink into the junction with Levi’s shoulder, travelling down Levi’s well-formed chest, until his tongue made the first longer stop at Levi’s nipple, already transformed into a hard bud.

“Fuck…” it once more escaped Levi’s mouth in a desperate tone, his back arching slightly on its own volition, thrills running through him, as Erwin twirled his tongue around it, and made his hand leave Levi’s hip to use his fingers on the other nipple, teasing it with his tips and nails, while he started sucking on the other. “Jesus, _fuck…!_ ” Levi moaned, pushing his hips up, making his own erection brush against his boyfriend’s frame. He felt Erwin chuckle slightly at that, grazing Levi’s nipple with his sharp teeth next and then – and Levi should have expected this, but he didn’t – Erwin bit down on it, and a jolt of pain shot through Levi’s body, mixing with his incredible lust, creating a wicked and intoxicating concoction Levi had not experienced before. A cocktail so tantalising, it almost made him lose his mind. 

His eyes shot open briefly, body trembling – and then Erwin moved back up and his lips were claiming Levi’s again, both of his hands now fondling with his nipples, making Levi’s hairs at the back of his neck stand up, inducing the creation of goosebumps all over his exposed skin, making his swollen manhood throb, his fingers dig into Erwin’s broad and heated back, eliciting almost embarrassing and oh so honest moans…

…and then Levi’s fucking phone placed on the night stand rang, and both men froze.

Erwin’s lips left Levi’s mouth and he turned his head to look at the direction of the awful ringtone. “ _The Final Countdown_? Seriously, Levi? _Europe_?” Erwin teased him about the song his vibrating mobile device was playing – and it only _then_ hit the raven-haired that it was Furlan who was calling him: His best friend had actually personalized this ring tone himself, telling Levi that this awful song was going to make him pick up his calls faster – and fuck! He had totally forgotten to call him after their return from the club as he’d promised; his best friends were probably sick with their strange worry by now.

“Shit,” he murmured, reaching out for the phone, “I forgot to call Furlan and Isabel to tell them I got home safely.” But Erwin didn’t let him answer the phone. Instead, he grabbed his wrists and pinned both of his arms above his head – and he only needed one of his huge hands to keep them anchored there, using the other to reach for his boyfriend’s phone himself. Levi expected him to switch it off and wanted to protest – instead, Erwin accepted the call without asking Levi for permission.

Levi held his breath as he watched Erwin hold the mobile to his ear, locking their eyes together. “Hey, Furlan,” he said jovially, slightly grinning down at his boyfriend _and slave_ , “this is Erwin speaking, Levi’s boyfriend – he just told me forgot to call you, but he’s home and perfectly fine. Aren’t you, love?” Erwin activated the loudspeaker and looked at the raven expectantly.

The brunette cleared his throat. “Hey,” he then greeted Furlan, who was totally silent, “sorry, man. We, um, forgot the time and had… a few things to talk about.”

“…all right…” his friend finally answered and sounded a bit unsure. “Um…”

Furlan didn’t get any further, as Erwin cut him off. “Levi is going to call you tomorrow, we’re actually already in bed. It’s… late,” he explained smirking at Levi and at the same time increasing the pressure of his fingers around the younger man’s wrists pushing them further into the bedding. Levi’s cheeks heated up, but he couldn’t make his eyes move, his gaze shift. He just continued staring into those beautiful sapphires filled with want and desire – and mischief. “Furlan, I’m looking forward to meet you and Isabel in person next weekend, when we celebrate Levi’s birthday,” Erwin then suddenly said and Levi held his breath again, excitement spreading all over his body. “Why don’t you pick out a place the three of you like and where they serve good food and nice drinks – it’s gonna be my treat, so don’t worry about the prices or anything like that. The party is my birthday present for Levi and I want him, as well as you, to enjoy it thoroughly. All right?”

Furlan was silent for a few seconds, until finally he answered. “Yeah… All right. Good night then and… see you next weekend…”

“Good night,” Erwin said and ended the call before Levi even had the chance to say goodbye to his best friend – but he honestly didn’t care about that, as Erwin practically threw the phone away and got back to kissing the smaller man immediately, shoving his tongue back inside Levi’s mouth, making his fingers move back to Levi’s nipples, shamelessly playing with them, earning shallow moans from Levi’s mouth passing right into his cavity. Until he finally had enough of that and moved them both on their sides, facing each other.

Levi couldn’t help but stare between Erwin’s giant legs at his giant cock, swallowing. They didn’t talk anymore. Their eyes met briefly, and then Erwin grabbed Levi’s hand and lead it between his thighs, straight to his cock – and Levi got exactly what the blond expected him to do. _And he obeyed_ – wrapping his fingers around the heavy shaft and gasping, as Erwin’s hand travelled between his own legs, doing exactly the same, grabbing Levi’s hard prick, pre-cum welling at the pink tip. Once more they looked into each other’s eyes and then – their gazes locked onto the manhood of their partner – they turned into animals, following their natural instincts, responding to the primal need their desire sparked inside of them, moving their hands in a fast and steady rhythm, jerking each other off. 

Somewhere along their journey toward the pinnacle of lust, their hands wet with their slight droplets of lust, they started kissing again. It was sloppy and messy, teeth clashing, lips swelling, tongues slipping – and Levi savoured every motherfucking second of it, something so intense churning in his stomach, he started moaning so loudly and shamelessly it almost scared him. Chaos ensued in his mind. But the thoughts running wild were wonderful.

Erwin was naked in his bed. He had his hand wrapped around the big man’s subsequently monster cock. Erwin’s hand was on his manhood, his tongue twisting inside of his mouth. He was the one making Erwin moan – and the man’s sensual sounds were like music to his ears. Erwin was now his boyfriend. Erwin was his Master. Levi was Erwin’s slave. And Erwin would spank him, and whip him, and tie him up, and fuck him hard until he wouldn’t be able to walk and…

“Oh God, oh fuck... Oh shit…!” it escaped Levi’s mouth, the tingling sensation become overwhelming, his high arousal making his stomach flutter, his heart pounding furiously against his ribcage… And then everything went absolutely blank as the heat coiled inside of his abdomen, the prickling caused by Erwin’s skilled thick fingers on his cock becoming too much – and he came, spattering his seed over their chests. He moaned desperately, didn’t care how needy and obscene he sounded, as he saw Erwin’s body convulse as well – and watching the blond man spill his white thick liquid just a few seconds after Levi’s orgasm over their bodies, his come mixing with Levi’s, his eyes shut, mouth half open, letting out shameless groans, his cheeks red, was probably the most erotic sight of that special night.

It took a long while for both of the men to calm down, for their breathing to return to normal, their heartbeats to slow down. Erwin looked utterly satisfied. He smiled at Levi, and his smile was gentle and content and warm and oh so beautiful. He reached out and placed his heated palm onto Levi’s equally heated cheek. “You are the most interesting creature I have ever met, Levi,” he then told him blithely and Levi chuckled.

“Dito…” he replied after a while – and Erwin kissed him. Chastely this time, lips only brushing lightly over Levi’s. 

As the afterglow faded, Levi grew more aware of the cum running cold and sticky covering their bodies. “We should shower,” he suggested, and Erwin nodded, following Levi into the bathroom, getting in with him into the tight space of the cubicle, not giving a fuck about it being so narrow.

They washed each other, and even though they were naked and admired each other’s body openly, there was nothing sexual about the whole act. It was gentle and it served a purpose. Clean and refreshed they dried themselves off and wandered back into the bedroom. Erwin helped Levi change the sheets and they got back into the clean bed smelling faintly of lavender.

“You… Are you staying tonight?” Levi then asked Erwin, who instead of answering properly, leaned over to the nightstand, switched the light off, making darkness take over the room, and snuggled up to Levi, his arms encasing the raven-haired’s smaller form, breathing a chaste kiss onto his forehead.

“Goodnight, kitten,” he then whispered and Levi closed his eyes, savouring the closeness, the touch of Erwin’s naked body against his own.

“Goodnight, Erwin,” he breathed – and then his mind drifted off, conjuring the weirdest things in his dreams including whips and hand cuffs, leather and rubber, blue wide oceans as well as huge walls reaching far up into the heavens like skyscrapers. He dreamed of flying through the air again, sun warming his skin. He dreamed of forests and horses, of shiny blades and blood spattering – and in every dream he saw Erwin at one point, reaching out towards him with his hand. And when Levi clasped it, the blond smiled so beautifully it almost made Levi want to cry out of happiness. 

And when he suddenly awoke in the middle of the night, feeling Erwin’s big arms still tightly wrapped around his body, his even and calm breathing breaking the silence of the night, a tear suddenly fell from his eye and moved down his cheek slowly. 

Levi had no idea why he felt so relieved and fortunate waking up next to Erwin. He didn’t know why at that moment he felt again like he’d known the man all of his life, like they had only been separated for a while and now finally re-untied – he just savoured this new and wonderful feeling, breathing a mellow kiss onto Erwin’s warm skin without waking the other man up, and then closed his eyes again and went back to sleep, a content smile on his bruised lips.

And this time, he dreamed of nothing at all – and it was utterly relaxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I am impressed about having finished this crucial chapter so fast. Writing Eruri is really the best escape from adult life - and I need that very badly right now. I think this is my favourite chapter so far. What about you guys? Let me know :-)


	10. Chapter 10

He’s tired and at the same time he is agitated. He wants to scream and at the same time he feels like laughing. He has the desire to run and at the same time his instincts are telling him to stay put. And in the end it doesn’t matter what Levi craves or thinks – Erwin bound him to the chair and left him here to rot for as long as he requires him to think about his disobedience. And so Levi does exactly that. And he endures it – the pain that’s beginning to spread through his immobilised body.

His shoulders are aching, being pushed back in an unnatural position by his hands being bound together behind the back of the piece of slave furniture. Levi can’t move his head properly, and both the collar and the rope around his neck are making it hard to breathe – not impossible, just difficult. Whenever his body flinches, even if it is just a millimetre, the thick sex toy pushes against his inner walls. And next to the usual nicely tingling sensation, it causes a strange and slightly unpleasant feeling, now that he’s already orgasmed and exhausted, the pressure turning into a faint burning. Levi’s legs are starting to feel like jelly, while his thigh muscles are beginning to feel sore – and his butt cheeks are still stinging like a motherfucker after the thorough spanking Erwin has given him.

He tries to ignore all of this, tries to focus on something else instead, listens to the almost indecipherable sounds stemming from the bedroom, coming to the conclusion that Erwin must be indeed watching something on his tablet on low volume. And then suddenly, after a span of time that feels like forever and nothing at the same time, Levi doesn’t hear the faint voices and music coming from the electronic device anymore. Instead, he listens to his Master probably sliding off his king-size bed – a few seconds later Levi can hear his nearing steps. Erwin’s moving slow, like a predator during the beginning of a hunt. Finally, he stops right in front of his boyfriend, towering over him in a menacing way.

“Look at me,” he demands, and Levi moves his head as much as he can without cutting air off completely, and shifts his gaze to meet Erwin’s beautiful sapphires. His Master is smiling. It’s that signature smile of his – gentle and mean at the same time, an aphrodisiac for Levi. “I probably don’t need to tell you how much you have disappointed me tonight,” he tells his slave in a tone similar to his smile. “First, you ruin dinner. Then you come without my permission.”

Levi feels bad. So very, very bad. “I’m sorry, Erwin,” he apologizes correctly. But the appropriate wording doesn’t do anything for him tonight.

“Saying sorry all the time won’t make it any better,” Erwin chastised him. “You’re disobedient. A disgrace.” He sighs after his harsh words to which Levi knows no adequate reaction, suddenly squatting down, his hands moving to undo the rope binding the smaller man’s legs to the chair, while he continues to tell him mean things which make him feel even more ashamed of himself. “I should have known better,” Erwin says. “I should have left your limp dick locked away. No matter how much faith I put into you – you’re a slut, and all you think about is shooting your load.”

Levi swallows, cheeks burning, skin prickling, his now freed legs trembling, as he tries to stretch them out, ignoring the pain of his beaten ass cheeks being rekindled, and Erwin is stepping behind him, to also untie his hands – and he is still talking in that wonderfully nasty manner to his sub making him feel horribly embarrassed, degrading him. “I didn’t even _touch_ your prick tonight, Levi,” he huffs out, laughing at him. “Probably you don’t even _need_ that anymore. You’ve turned into a proper bitch, my darling boy, only needing a fucking sex toy to be shoved up your greedy dirty arse,” he continues, while Levi slowly stretches out his now-loose arms. “All the discussions I’ve had with Mike and the others – I should tell them just _how_ wrong they are, and that men only coming from getting their asses fucked truly aren’t so low in number. You’ve done that so often, baby boy. I should take a video and send it to all of my friends just to finally prove my point, and make them see I am not making this up, don’t you think?”

Even though Levi knows it’s just teasing and Erwin wouldn’t do that – they’ve talked about this and it’s all handled in their contract – he cannot stop his pleading voice from erupting. “Please, no, Erwin… Please don’t do it…” he breathes out – and Erwin just clicks his tongue, annoyed, while his fingers get to work on the last piece of rope holding Levi’s neck to the chair.

“Shut the fuck up,” he tells him and Levi presses his lips together so hard, they form a straight line. As his head is freed, Erwin grabs his chin harshly, forcing the younger man to look back up into his face. “Get up, you worthless anal bitch,” he hisses through clench teeth and thrills are shooting through Levi’s body – and he repeatedly swears to himself that if any of his friends ever find out he’s getting off on being degraded in such an obnoxious and vile way, he’s going to fucking flee the country and _never_ come back. 

But right now he doesn’t have the time to develop detailed plans for what-if-scenarios. Right now his soul and mind are focused on Erwin only – and this is exactly how it should be.

Levi tries to stand up, and his legs almost give out. Big arms and hands reach out to steady him and he tumbles just a tiny bit forward, hitting slightly against Erwin’s firm body, holding onto his broad shoulders – and then there’s warmth spreading inside of his chest, as his Master’s voice says the first gentle thing of the night. “I’ve got you,” Erwin tells Levi, his fingers brushing over his naked skin as the raven-haired is leaning against his boyfriend’s frame, stretching out his prickling legs, waiting for his strength to return in order to be able to stand on his own. And it does after a while. “You all right?” Erwin enquires, and Levi doesn’t think about it, is way too focused on the task of being able to keep his balance, that he just nods – and that’s a fucking mistake, he realizes too late. Erwin’s hands grab his hair and he yanks Levi’s head back brutally, making the younger man almost shriek out of surprise and pain running through his scalp. And then Erwin doesn’t sound nice and warm anymore. “Have you now even forgotten how to answer me properly, you fucking mope?” he scolds him, eyes cold, voice stern – and Levi adores everything about him in that moment.

“I’m sorry, Erwin…”

“Tsk,” his boyfriend grimaces, and then he’s pushing Levi down onto the floor, back onto all fours again by his strands, while retaking a squatting position right next to him, his fingers still digging mercilessly into his scalp – and Levi can’t help the way his mind and body function. He can’t help how another wave of arousal is created and starts flooding his system. He can’t help the blood travelling South. He can’t help his dick being reawakened. And Erwin sees it all, smirks, teases him. “You fucking pervert,” he taunts him, letting go of his hair and grabbing Levi’s semi-erect cock instead, his fingernails now digging painfully into his foreskin, making Levi yell out a desperate and shocked and at the same time pleased sound. “Pain slut,” he calls him, a bit of amusement in his condescending tone. “Stay like that,” Erwin then orders and Levi watches him leave the room again out of the corner of his eyes. But this time it doesn’t take the blond that long to come back.

With sure strides he walks over to his throne-like cushioned chair, so different from the slave furniture Levi was forced to remain on, and takes a seat. A moment of silence passes, until Erwin cuts it with his voice sharp like a sword. “Get over here.” And Levi does, crawling towards his Master. “Stand up,” is the blond’s next order, when Levi has reached the tight space between his boyfriend’s spread thick well-trained legs – and he fulfils it. He carries them all out. 

“Turn around.”  
“Spread your legs.”  
“More.”  
“Good.”  
“Now bend forward as far as you can.”

Levi swallows as he does so, his hands reaching out to touch the floor, his ass cheeks spreading by the motion combined with the position of his limbs, revealing his used and still slightly slick entrance to Erwin’s burning gaze – and then another jolt of pain travels through his body and he can’t stop his loud and sharp inhale of air, as his Master’s left hand cups his mistreated and still utterly reddened butt cheek, his fingers digging into the sensitive flesh, pushing it even more to the side to have better access to Levi’s stretched hole. Erwin then pushed something inside, and Levi has no idea what that object is.

It’s not as big as the sex toy attached to the chair. It’s not even close in length as the said dildo or any other Erwin owns and has teased and spread and fucked Levi with. It’s also not thick enough to be any kind of similar toy, like a butt plug for instance, even though it must be shaped like one – the end sticking out being much wider, preventing whatever is attached to it and pushed inside his hole from traveling up Levi’s ass and gut.

“Turn back around and get on your knees,” Erwin instructs, and as Levi does so, two things happen. For one, his mouth starts watering as he watches Erwin wipe his hands with a wet cloth, discard it carelessly onto the floor and then unzip his pants and take his cock out, holding it at the base – hard, throbbing and the semi-revealed tip slicked with pre-cum. For two, as his Master’s free hand reaches into Levi’s hair and leads his face further towards his dick, inexplicable heat starts spreading on his inner walls, mixing with a stinging and lightly burning sensation Levi is familiar with. He has felt it on his tongue before when eating something way too spicy at Erwin’s favourite Thai place – yet never in his ass. 

He’s confused and a little bit terrified, and Erwin’s pushing back his foreskin, revealing his glistening glans completely now, brushing his bitter-tasting tip against Levi’s semi-spread lips and releasing a very low groan at the same time. He doesn’t, however, push his length inside Levi’s cavity yet, like he’d normally do; starting to use Levi’s mouth like a fucktoy immediately, not caring about his sub not being able to breathe properly. Instead, Erwin, his grip on Levi’s dark strands tight, keeps brushing his pre-seed dripping cock against Levi’s lips, and starts talking to him again.

“It feels hot. It’s slowly burning you up from the inside, is it not?” he asks and finally stops rubbing his dick against Levi mouth so the younger one can answer properly, eyes still fixed on Erwin’s hard genitals.

“Yes. Yes, it is.”

“Look at me,” Erwin once again demands and Levi shifts his gaze accordingly. His Master is smiling down at him gently. At least a little bit – and the twinging sensation inside of Levi is worsening. 

“Wh… what is it, Erwin?” he hears himself whine – and that makes the blond man’s smile widen.

“It’s a piece of fresh ginger,” the blond offers his calm reply, and his grip on Levi’s hair lessens. Instead, Erwin’s fingers now thread through it in a soft way, caressing Levi’s scalp. “It’s peeled and, as you might have already guessed, I formed it in the shape of a butt plug,” the man explains – and suddenly Levi remembers a conversation they had maybe three weeks ago, and the correct term for the practise comes to his mind: figging. Yes, that’s exactly what this is, what Levi wanted to try out and what Erwin promised him to do soon – and that soon is right about fucking now. “The ginger oil is mingling with the tissue in your rectum, that’s what’s causing the burning sensation you are experiencing,” Erwin goes on with his sophisticated elaboration of sticking a piece of skinned vegetable up Levi’s ass, and the latter almost snorts out a laugh at that. “It will probably only get a _little_ bit worse than it is right now. So do tell me: Is it bad already?”

“Fuck…” Levi huffs out and can’t suppress a slightly strained grin. “It is, Erwin.”

The blond man’s fingers let go of Levi’s bangs, and he gives him a little smack on his cheek – not as hard as the blows he’s already given him tonight. It’s rather symbolic this time. “Language, Levi,” Erwin points out his slave’s mistake and reason for being backhanded. 

“Sorry, Erwin…” Levi swallows – the burning inside of his ass now reaching a new high. And Erwin is still as hard as a rock.

“Now, be a good boy finally and suck my cock,” he finally orders him – and Levi complies. 

Erwin’s fingers have returned to the back of his slave’s head, keeping it in place, and Levi opens his mouth, sticks out his tongue and gives Erwin’s swollen member a thorough lick from root to tip, sucking at the weeping slip, his lips producing a lewd slurping sound – and then his devoted tongue lashes out and rubs at that sensitive spot beneath the wet head, the frenulum, eliciting a shallow gasp from Erwin’s mouth, which the man then uses to tell him off again.

“Cut the crap,” he says – but his tone is anything but calm and controlled and harsh, voice rather fuelled by lust and thus a bit strained. What _is_ harsh, is the treatment that follows this statement, for Erwin once more grabs onto Levi’s dark strands tightly, taking over full control over his boyfriend’s body, manoeuvring his face further towards his private parts, pulling his willingly opening mouth down onto his girth, his cock slowly pushing inside of his cavity. 

Erwin’s low moan that escapes him, as his stiff manhood comes into contact with Levi’s tongue, sends a tantalising shiver down the raven’s spine despite the burning sensation in his rear – and then his boyfriend and Master uses him like the fucktoy that he is, treating him like a masturbator created for any man’s solo-pleasure; something that looks like a giant cocktail shaker or drinking bottle, its inside shaped like a tight but soft pussy, that you lube up and then thrust down onto your cock until you come. Only Levi isn’t an inanimate object, and he doesn’t need any lubrication – his lovely mouth, which Erwin’s pushing down in a steady rhythm onto his length, is full of his warm saliva. 

The blond man doesn’t only increase his speed, he eventually also increased the force which he uses to lead Levi’s head, causing his giant cock to slide further down his slave’s well-trained throat, triggering Levi’s gag reflex. But Levi’s fucking good at pulling himself together at the very last moment before catastrophe, producing horribly desperate sounds that only spike Erwin’s arousal, breathing in loudly through his nose while moaning, his occasional choking like music to his Dom’s ears. 

Once again it’s hard for Levi to breathe, Erwin’s mighty dick blocking the way for enough oxygen to pass through. There are tears forming at the corner of his eyes, his jaw is strained and starts hurting – and Levi fondly recalls Erwin’s sweet announcement when they weren’t a couple yet about almost breaking it with his cock during a promised blow job; the man truly keeps his word and has done this already many times to Levi. And still the raven-haired can’t get enough of it. 

Of the thick fingers steering his head, ripping out some of his dark strands in the perverted process – Erwin’s second hand now also being placed on Levi’s scalp – of his thick member leaking pre-ejaculate onto his tongue and thrusting down his throat, his own fingers digging into Erwin’s slightly tensing thighs, trying to endure the torture of his mouth as well as the fire in his ass – of the sounds his dirty slave-mouth is causing his Master to make.

Erwin is not a man who stifles his moans, who would think of them being damaging to his dominant core, making him less of the masculine sexy piece of meat that he is – and Levi thanks the devil for that. And the man _talks_ when he is being pleasured. And when he does that – it sparks flame of ineffable lust within Levi’s body.

“Yeah, just like that, _boy_ …” Erwin growls, and then sucks in air audibly, just to let it out in form of a slow and long moan, as his cock once again disappears deep inside Levi’s mouth, pushing down his slave’s throat. Erwin’s thighs start to tremble. “Your greedy mouth is sucking the life out of me, _Jesus_ , mhhh…” he hums or rather moans and Levi twists his wet tongue to get Erwin even more riled up. “Fffffffuck…!” he blond huffs out, as he pulls Levi’s head down again, the raven’s nose touching the golden pubic hair framing the base of Erwin’s proud manhood. And when Levi dares to look up in a moment in which Erwin is pulling his head back up and his monster cock is sliding out of his mouth, he catches a glimpse of his Master’s flushed face, carnal desire painted all over it, and the sight of Erwin biting his lower lip almost makes him come again – he moans, as Erwin’s dick slides into his mouth again, the burning sensation in his ass almost unbearable at this instant and thus so wonderful. And the vibrations his mouth and throat are creating seem to stir something wicked in his Master.

The blond gets onto his feet, and then his hands stop moving Levi’s head. Instead, they keep it in place, steady it, hold onto his scalp to anchor him in place – and then Erwin starts fucking his face, thrusting his dick into Levi’s mouth, his hips moving at a merciless speed, pistoning into him, his saggy big balls slapping against his chin, his hard and throbbing length bruising his lips even more, probably revelling in the muffled distraught sounds his slave is producing – and whose dick has sprung back to life and is leaking. Levi can’t quite believe it himself and wonders, if he is able just to come by having his mouth fucked while his ass is burning so beautifully. 

He doesn’t find out. 

Erwin’s groans increase and it just takes a few more seconds until his Master can’t take it anymore – Erwin comes with a load and lewd moan reverberating in the bedroom, his fingers clinging to Levi’s skull painfully, keeping his slave’s mouth on his dick, making any escape impossible, shooting his warm and thick spunk down Levi’s throat, who swallows the bitter concoction like his life depended on it, slightly choking on the sticky liquid and Erwin’s still large cock filling his mouth and throat. 

Erwin’s body is trembling as his dick is spurting his seed, and for Levi it feels as if his Master’s orgasm would last forever – but in fact it’s not even a minute after which Erwin falls back down exhausted onto his throne-like seating, chest heaving, face still red, hair out of place, his shiny blue eyes resting on Levi, watching a stream of his own milky cum run down his slave’s chin. Erwin reaches out, swipes it up with his thumb – and then he holds out for Levi to lick clean. And of course, the younger man does as is expected of him, devouring every single last drop of Erwin’s seed.

He’s fucking exhausted after this, jaw sore, mouth numb, throat hurting, scalp tingling, his butt cheeks stinging and the insides of his ass on fire – and he is as hard as a fucking mountain.

Erwin pats his lap lazily, and Levi almost immediately jumps up to climb onto it, his arms looping around his boyfriend’s neck, who encases him with his well-formed arms. “How is the burning…?” he asks him breathlessly, pressing gentle kisses onto Levi’s jawline, his spent cock still hanging out of his unzipped trousers.

“…still present…”

“Good. You deserve this punishment.”

“Yes…”

Erwin places his hand onto Levi’s heated face, rubbing some saliva off his chin with his thumb, and then their eyes lock. The blond smiles gently, and then he’s pulling his boyfriend into a tender kiss, licking cautiously into his mouth prior abused by his cock – the blond doesn’t care there’s still some residue of his own juice on Levi’s tongue, that his throat probably reeks of his own musky dick. Levi is actually sure that Erwin enjoys that in particular, tasting his seed on his slave’s wet muscle. It’s another way of claiming him, feeling that Levi is his possession, that he can do with him whatever pleases him. That he is his personal fucktoy. 

Levi hisses, shifting on Erwin’s lap, his butt cheeks and the inside of his ass burning, and Erwin chuckles. “That’s enough for today,” he then tells him tenderly – and it’s their code signalling the end of their physical play. Levi responds the way he is supposed to, thanking Erwin for everything he’s done to him. “I’m going to take shower,” Erwin announces after, his hand stroking Levi’s shoulder gently. “I want you to go lie down on the bed on your stomach and wait for me.”

“Yes, Erwin…” Levi confirms and slips off Erwin’s lap, stifling another hiss caused by the stinging and burning.

“Good boy.”

The praise sends another shiver down Levi’s spine, and his eyes follow his Master leaving the room, who has completely ignored his boyfriend’s hard cock. It’s still full of life and blood when he shifts his body onto Erwin’s comfortable bed, his manhood rubbing slightly against the bedding conjuring a slight tingling in his abdomen. He’s listening to the shower running, closing his eyes and trying to relax – but of course that’s not really working out, because for one, he is horny again, and for two, there’s still that burning inside out. And both things together are making him kind of crazy. 

But… It takes a while until Erwin returns, and by then his flesh has calmed down a little. Levi can’t claim the same about his ass though. Erwin sits down at the edge of the mattress, a faint whiff of his minty shower gel whirling through the air. Levi flinches, as Erwin’s hand settles on his lower back. “Relax,” the man tells him in a low voice – and then removes the piece of ginger, taking it to the kitchen to dispose of it. 

And when he comes back this time, the harsh Master turns fully into the loveable boyfriend, treating Levi’s abused butt cheeks with tender care, disinfecting them carefully with special wipes, applying a gel afterwards that has a wonderfully cooling effect on the smaller man’s skin and will help it heal faster. Erwin lies down on his side next to Levi, supporting his head in his big palm, the fingers of his other hand threading gently through Levi’s dishevelled hair. “Are you okay, love?” he asks him, studying his face halfway pressed lazily into the fluffy pillow.

“Yeah…” Levi breathes, closing his eyes, enjoying Erwin’s tender touch, feeling the mattress give in some more, as the blond man leans even closer and presses his lips carefully onto the raven’s forehead, his hand wandering over Levi’s nape and then down his shoulders, coming to rest on his lower back.

“How is your butt?” he asks him.

“…do you mean my cheeks or my _rectum_?”

Erwin chuckles lightly. “Both.”

“My cheeks are better thanks to the gel. My insides… well, the sensation is still present but the intensity is starting to fade, I guess.”

“…do you like it?”

Levi opens his eyes and looks into Erwin’s sapphires. “Are you talking about the ginger?”

“Yes.”

The raven-haired grins lightly. “Yeah,” he then confesses, “it’s a different kind of pain. It’s… interesting. Nice. And…” he thinks of a matching word, but his mind isn’t working properly anymore. So he finishes with a simple: “Yeah. Yeah, I like it.”

Erwin reciprocates his partner’s light grin. “You are indeed my lovely little pain slut,” he then teases him gently and now Levi chuckles.

“Bastard,” the raven-haired mutters – and this time Erwin doesn’t punish him for that insult. Because during aftercare he isn’t acting as Levi’s strict Master, but his boyfriend only. Yet Levi can’t help it, and even gives in during this kind of situation, confirming: “But yeah, you’re right… I’m your pain slut, all right.”

At that Erwin presses another gentle kiss onto Levi’s forehead. “I love you, baby,” he whispers against his skin – and then Levi literally lunges forward and claims Erwin’s mouth, kissing the blond man he unexpectedly met at the park softly.

“I love you more,” he then whispers against those beautiful rosy lips and Erwin smiles.

“I know it’s late, but… You are probably hungry. Want me to make you a sandwich?” he asks.

“Yes, please…!” Levi nearly growls and makes his boyfriend laugh.

The rest of their evening is… uneventful. Erwin brings the food over to the bed, and even if Levi usually detests the idea of eating in bed, this time he is perfectly fine with it. Because it means he doesn’t have to move and sit on a chair. After his meal and a lovely cup of tea Erwin rubs in some more of the cooling gel onto his butt and Levi almost moans because it feels so good. 

And when they switch off the lights in the bedroom, and Levi is lying sprawled all over Erwin’s hairy chest, the blond’s hands are all over his body again, in a non-sexual way this time, rubbing soothing circles onto his skin, caressing his scalp, stroking his back, lulling him into the peaceful oblivion of sleep – and hours later, when he wakes up, surprised he experienced another one of those weirdly pleasant forest-dreams flying over thick branches with his boyfriend by his side, his thoughts wander back to the very first morning he got to wake up next to Erwin Smith.

____

 

Singing birds activating his consciousness would have been romantic and they would’ve matched the dream of the vast woods that Levi had had at the beginning of their first night sharing a bed. But he lived in a shitty flat in the middle of the city, so what really woke him up was the unstoppable honking of a goddamn car, followed by unintelligible shouting, which made Levi assume some asshole had blocked some other asshole’s car on the small parking spaces placed along the main road his apartment complex was situated at, and the two drivers were now loudly exchanging their opinions about said matter. 

Normally he would have been fucking fuming at being pulled from his sleep so rudely by crap like that. But there was nothing usual about that morning, Levi thought, revelling in the warmth radiating from Erwin’s still very naked body. He was laying on his side and Erwin was spooning him, his broad chest pressed against Levi’s back, the soft curls of golden hair spread over his upper body very faintly tickling his skin. Erwin’s strong arms were encasing him, and he could feel the man’s undisturbed even breath on his exposed shoulder, their legs tangled together – and the blond’s massive morning wood nudging innocently against the back of his thighs. He swallowed, pictures of the night before flooding his mind. 

Levi thought about the show, about the three men engaged in their live fetish play. He thought of Mike and the way the man had smiled at him. He thought of all the things Erwin had said to him and how they finally had become an official couple. He thought of how they’d touched intimately and how they had given each other pleasure – and he felt a surge of wonderful emotions he couldn’t exactly pinpoint rise through his chest.

Levi had no idea how Erwin had been able to sleep through the previous honking concert, he only knew he didn’t want to wake the lawyer up. He wanted to let him get some well-deserved rest, and so he tried to keep as still as possible. He even tried to get back to sleep himself. But being the early riser that he was, he grew restless after about ten minutes. Also, because an idea had been born in his mind that he couldn’t shake off anymore.

For most people what Levi wanted to do wouldn’t have counted as anything special. After all, the young man only intended to prepare breakfast for his lover. But taking into account that Levi had never made breakfast for any of the men he’d slept with – and only a few of those had even been allowed into his flat – this was kind of a big deal for him. And thus, it was making him feel excited, giddy even. Levi suddenly felt like a child on Christmas morning, going over all the stuff he supposedly still had in his fridge and what kind of special dish – that wasn’t _too_ complicated – he could prepare for Erwin, like the little ones were imagining what gifts Santa might have brought them before running down to the Christmas tree to check. 

Only in the end he didn’t get to fulfil his plan – but about that he wasn’t as disappointed as he’d assumed he would be.

As he was carefully sliding out of Erwin’s embrace to sneak over to the kitchen counter, the man stirred, the strength of his arms reigniting and pulling Levi firmly back against his chest, nuzzling his nose in the short hair of the smaller man’s undercut. “Not yet,” he murmured, his voice broken after his deep sleep, raspy and hoarse – and still the most beautiful sound Levi had ever heard, making something pleasant stir inside him.

How could he ignore this plea? Or rather: This gently uttered order. 

So Levi relaxed his limbs and even pushed back a little against Erwin’s body, who pressed a gentle kiss onto the younger man’s nape then, tilting his hips a little, making his morning erection slip back between Levi’s thighs, an almost inaudible grunt escaping the blond’s mouth at that moment. 

Levi felt it more as a hot breath on his skin than heard it, and it made him grin slightly. He’d fantasized about that: lying naked in bed with Erwin Smith. And now here he was, encased by those well-trained manly arms, feeling the man push his hard cock ever so gently against Levi’s form.

“…now _who_ is the one constantly thinking about sex and rubbing his hard dick against someone else’s thigh, huh?” the raven-haired teased him gently.

“…morning hardness is a natural reaction of the male body…” Erwin answered softly, and Levi was sure he was grinning slightly while speaking.

“Yeah, a natural reaction to dirty dreams,” the raven teased some more, letting his fingers run softly over one of Erwin’s arms. He wanted to say more taunting words, but the movement of Erwin’s hand wandering down his stomach and abdomen stopped his mind from working; especially, when Erwin’s fingers reached between his legs and grabbed his equally stiff member, wrapping all at once around the girth, giving it a playful tug.

“Well, then _your_ dreams must have been _extraordinary_ dirty, darling,” Erwin whispered against his nape, continuing to play gently with Levi’s foreskin, making a little jolt of arousal race through the raven’s body. 

“I _might_ have dreamed of your _extraordinary_ monster cock…” Levi purred, making the blond chuckle again slightly – and press himself even further against the smaller body he was holding onto. Then Erwin sighed. It was a joyful, content sound he made, pressing another light kiss onto Levi’s skin directly afterwards. And then the man changed the mood, stopped everything from becoming too sexual not only by letting go of Levi’s dick. 

“I’m really happy you chose to be with me,” Erwin declared gently, his fingers caressing Levi’s chest and stomach just as softly as those words that left his lips sounded. And it made Levi smile awkwardly. It grew worse as Erwin repeated his admission from the prior evening with such honesty Levi almost grew envious of the blond being able to be so open about his emotions. “I really, really like you a lot, Levi. You’re wonderful.” 

“Tsk…” was the only way Levi was able to respond, trying to ignore the heat developing on his cheeks.

The intensity of Erwin’s embrace suddenly lessened, and when the man put his hand onto Levi’s upper arm and gently started to pull it towards himself, the raven understood that his boyfriend wanted him to turn around, to face him. Levi complied, rotated his body in a 180 degree angle and buried his face in Erwin’s chiselled chest, enjoying the small curls of golden hair tickling his skin, as well as his palms.

One of Erwin’s hands pushed into Levi’s hair, the other rested on his hip. “Look at me. I want to kiss you,” he bid him gently, but Levi shook his head. At that Erwin’s fingers stroking his scalp stilled. “Why not?” he required, his voice still sounding soft. 

“…morning breath…” Levi explained, “it’s fucking disgusting... I’ll kiss you after we brush our teeth, okay?”

“No,” Erwin responded, his fingers tracing Levi’s jaw lightly, before grabbing his chin and forcing his head upward, startled eyes meeting sky-blue orbs. “I told you to look at me, _slave_ ,” Erwin said, his tone dark and dangerous, just how Levi had already grown to love it, killing any sparks of protest before they could reach their full bloom. 

Levi would have never guessed that being called by this title, his new position, did this to him – made him surrender, made him feel excited, proud, aroused, made his body go limp, turned him into a pliable mess, made him willing to do anything Erwin, _his Master_ , told him to do. “Now kiss me,” the man of his dreams commanded – and Levi’s body complied, as if led by magic, his lips meeting Erwin’s mouth, fulfilling his order, revelling in Erwin’s strong arms crashing his form against the blond man’s hot body, their legs entangling once more, their members colliding with the other’s naked skin, making Levi moan slightly, even though it was a very chaste kiss compared to the ones they’d shared a few hours ago in this bed.

Erwin smiled at him, when they parted. “Good boy,” he praised him, sounding totally pleased. “As a reward we’ll go brush our teeth, come back to bed – and kiss some more. All right?”

“Yes, Erwin…” Levi whispered – and their minty kisses afterwards, including tongue and teeth and a lot of groping, were truly wonderful, and Levi was glad he had a huge stock of fresh toothbrushes – one of them was Erwin’s now.

At some point the blond was lying lazily on his back, Levi’s small form half-covering his sturdy body. The raven-haired’s fingers were almost absent-mindedly stroking his muscled chest and playing with the small curls of hair, his semi-hard manhood pressed against Erwin’s thigh, his face nuzzled into the man’s neck who had his arms wrapped tightly around him, stroking him very gently with his fingertips, breakfast plans or anything else that involved getting up forgotten for now.

“Did you sleep well?” Erwin suddenly enquired, shaking Levi from his day-dream-state. 

“Yeah. You?”

“Me, too. Your bed is pretty comfortable.”

“I’m glad to hear so. No back pain then, huh, old man?”

Erwin hummed amused. “No. No back pain, _kiddo_.”

“Ew, stop. You sound like a paedophile.”

“My point exactly, _little one_.” 

Levi sighed. “All right, all right. I get it, I’ll stop calling you an old man.”

“Very well.”

“…even though you _are_ an old man…”

“You’re playing with fire,” Erwin warned – and something inside Levi stirred again. Once more reality kicked in. Erwin was not only his boyfriend – he was also his Master. He’d agreed to give the man control over his body and mind on a 24-hour-basis. 

But what did that even fucking mean in detail?

The blond pressed a kiss onto Levi’s crown. “Are you having doubts about the age gap?” he then suddenly asked, and Levi blinked.

“What? No… No, it’s… It’s not about the age gap, and… I’m not really having _doubts_ about anything.”

“Then what is it, kitten?”

Levi shuffled and propped his head on his elbow, looking right into Erwin’s studying eyes who had also turned to his side, to face him easier. Levi needed a little while to sort his thoughts out before voicing them. And even as he started to speak, he wasn’t sure whether he was making any sense. “I’m just wondering about us,” he said, “like… if you will give me orders about, you know, daily stuff like, hell, I don’t know. Do I go take a shower, if you tell me to?”

“Well, what do you think, dove…?” Erwin countered slightly amused.

“…I guess I do?”

“Exactly.”

“So you _will_ give me orders like that? And… just like now: me having to kiss you, even though I hate morning breath?”

Erwin sighed and smiled gently, cupping Levi’s face in the same manner and pressing his lips softly onto his cheek. “Yes, darling,” he then answered. “But we are going to start very slowly, just like I promised, and before we truly begin our 24/7-routine, we will sit down and _write_ everything down in detail. You will define exactly what kind of orders and punishments you will be willing to receive from me on a daily basis. We’ll get there in time,” he promised softly. “Right now… let’s just continue what we have already started. You said so yourself: you are already obeying me and following my instructions willingly. Let’s go on like that – and if I ask you to do something you don’t feel comfortable doing, you tell me ‘no’, and I’ll stop it – and then we can talk about it.” 

“…well, I just told you ‘no’ about the kiss…”

“Yes, but you didn’t protest when I tilted your head up and asked you again – you kissed me out of your own will, didn’t you?” Erwin replied calmly. 

“…true.”

“And was that bad?”

“…no.”

“So: Did you enjoy being forced to kiss me?”

“…yeah,” Levi admitted, sure that his cheeks were turning pink.

“So?”

Levi thought about it. “If I _had_ protested a second time…”

“I would have dragged you to the bathroom to brush your teeth and _then_ made you kiss me,” Erwin answered gently. “But you didn’t.”

“Huh…” Levi made, letting his gaze wander over the handsome features of Erwin’s face. “You’re a manipulative son of a bitch,” he then mused teasingly.

“True,” Erwin admitted, brushing one of Levi’s dark bangs out of his face. “But you already knew that,” he supplied grinning.

“…true.”

“Don’t think about all of this too much,” Erwin then continued a lot more serious. “First of all, I want to get to know you even better, as my _boyfriend_ , before we start playing for real. And be sure: I respect you and I will respect your wishes as well as your boundaries. We just need to figure them out. Together. All right? How does that sound?”

“…that sounds neat.”

Erwin smiled. “Perfect.”

“…but…”

“But what?”

Levi swallowed, a weird sensation creeping over his body, making his throat tight. “…I don’t really want to wait that long with…” his voice trailed off, as he started to feel embarrassed.

“With what?” Erwin pressed, his deep blue eyes studying him, but Levi just couldn’t say it, fearing he’d sound way too needy, not even truly understanding how his desire could be so fucking intense. Erwin’s fingers cupping his chin startled him a little, and when he met the man’s gaze again, he was pretty sure that Erwin wasn’t looking at him as his boyfriend anymore, but as his Master, his eyes having turned a few degrees colder, just as his voice did. “ _Tell me_ Levi,” he urged, “this is an order.” One that Levi definitely wanted to carry out.

“I want you to spank me soon,” he finally blurted out and watched as Erwin’s lips curled up into cheeky smile. 

“All right.”

“And… Fuck it,” Levi spat out, lunging forward again, his arms looping around Erwin’s neck, manoeuvring the man onto his back, landing on top of his body, making their mouths collide, their tongues meet, Erwin’s hands sliding down to his lower back, making shivers erupt all over his body. They intensified as the blond looked at him hungrily when their lips parted, their naked bodies and semi-erect cocks pressing against each other. “I want you to fuck me,” Levi breathed – and at that Erwin closed the distance between their wet lips again, and kissed him deeply.

“I will, love,” he then murmured against Levi’s mouth, playfully licking over his lower lip. “I will fuck you, and I will fuck you _hard_ , very, very soon. I’ll call my doctor on Monday and make an appointment for us as soon as possible, okay?” Levi wanted to protest, but Erwin put his index finger onto his lips, shushing him, looking at him sternly. “No, Levi,” he emphasized with his deep voice. “I told you more than once: I will only fuck you without a condom, and only after we get tested together. Safety – remember?”

Levi nodded, and Erwin grabbed his chain repeatedly.

“How do you answer your Master correctly?”

Levi swallowed, another wave of slight arousal washing through his body. “…yes, Erwin,” he corrected himself and earned a loveable smile from his lover – as well as this simple praise that still made the hairs of Levi’s neck stand up like saluting soldiers. 

“Good.”

And then Levi got what he wanted.

“Now listen to me very closely, Levi, my beautiful slave,” Erwin said, his fingers trailing through Levi’s hair. “I want you to get up now, dress, take my money and go fetch us some decent breakfast. There’s a bakery around two streets down, isn’t there?”

“Yes,” Levi confirmed breathlessly. Because even if what Erwin was talking about wasn’t anything lewd or exciting at first glance – his Master was _giving him orders_. And it was making him feel giddy.

“You will get me a huge Latte Macchiato, any tea they have for yourself, and then you will get us some of the whole grain sandwiches witch cheese or ham – as well as a blueberry-muffin for me. Can you remember this?”

“Yes, Erwin.”

“Good,” Erwin said and his lips formed a grin. “You have 15 minutes to complete the task. If you make it back in time, I will reward you. And if you come back late, or you don’t manage to bring back the right food… I will punish you. Do you understand?”

“…yes, Erwin,” Levi replied, his whole body trembling slightly, excitement he hadn’t felt for a long time rushing through his veins, mixing with enticing adrenaline.

“Very well,” Erwin said, leaned forward and then whispered against Levi’s moist lips: “Then go.”

…and Levi practically jumped out of bed, struggling to put on fresh clothes, almost tumbling to the floor during the process of putting on trousers, making his boyfriend laugh. He cursed, when he was finally ready, coat almost buttoned up, and he wanted to open the door and didn’t find the key in the lock – he needed a few seconds to remember that he’d thrown it across the room and a few minutes to actually find it. “My wallet is in the pocket of my coat,” Erwin shouted from the bedroom and Levi was glad he reminded him of that – in all his excitement he almost would have gone without any money and would have fucked up his first task before it had even started properly. 

Levi flew down the stairs, heart pounding loudly in his chest, a wide grin plastered across his face that he just couldn’t do anything about. It was weird, yes, being _that_ happy about being together with somebody – but that somebody was Erwin _fucking_ Smith. The smug attractive lawyer that just blew Levi’s mind with almost anything he said or did. Of course it wasn’t love what Levi what feeling. Yet only, because it was way too early to call the emotion circling through his system by this overwhelming name. Levi knew that, probably for the first time in his life, he had truly stepped onto a path that could eventually lead to said emotion, to that sort of deep commitment he’d never had before. And as much as it was terrifying him, always had, it also made him feel ecstatic. So that is why Levi didn’t give a damn that him almost running down the streets, so eager to make it during the time limit Erwin – no, _his Master_ – had set was a bit embarrassing. He cheered internally as he spotted the familiar shop turning around the corner. Only a few more metres and he could jump inside and quickly place the order and…

“Leeeeviiii!” a cheerful, loud, booming and ever so familiar voice made him stop dead in his tracks and turn his head to look at the other side of the street where the noise was coming from.

“Oh crap,” he snapped, spotting none other than Isabel next to Furlan, jumping down like a little school girl who had just been given a puppy, waving lively at him. She almost made his as well as his best friend’s heart stop, as she suddenly ran across the street, not looking left and right, a braking car honking loudly at her.

“Jesus, fuck!” Levi screamed at her, as she threw herself around his neck, grinning like a maniac. “Do you want to get yourself killed, woman?!”

“I saw the car and I knew the driver would have enough time to bring it to a stop,” she justified giggling, and Levi rolled his eyes – utterly relieved that the red-haired had been right about the car. Furlan joined them – crossing the street as the lights turned green – and looked at his sister furiously. 

“You’ve almost given me a heart attack,” he complained, but Isabel just laughed and stuck out her tongue. And then Furlan looked at Levi, and something stern flashed across his eyes that made it clear to the raven-haired that he was going to hear some shit about Erwin and yesterday. And he was right.

“Interesting phone call,” the fair-haired said, his words being more of an accusation than statement and Levi once again rolled his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he simply said, “like I said: Erwin and I had some important things to talk about and I just forgot.”

“Important things like who gets to be on top?” Isabel intervened brazenly.

“Oh God,” Levi and Furlan said at the same time – making the young girl cackle. 

Levi sighed. “No, you daft doll,” he told her, “we were talking about starting a relationship. Which we did. But you already know that.” He took a look at his phone. Six minutes had already passed. He got nervous. He should already be inside of the shop, placing his order if he wanted to make it on time. And yet here he was – caught outside, losing precious seconds if not minutes.

“You never let any of your boyfriends or partner’s even _touch_ your phone,” Furlan went on, “I was a bit astonished to have Erwin _answer_ it.”

Levi felt trapped and he couldn’t look his friends in the eyes, thinking of how _his Master_ had just stopped him from reaching for the device and how Erwin had pinned his wrists above is head, how this man just _did_ and _decided_ things, and how Levi just let it happen and had agreed to continue this game that was way more than just play. 

“Furlan, what do you really wanna tell me?” he countered.

Isabel, as she did often, interjected. “To tell you he doesn’t like Erwin.”

“Tsk, you don’t even fucking know him!” Levi snapped – and both of his friends’ eyes widened at that.

“Wow,” Isabel then said and laughed. “So cute how you defend him!”

“God…” Levi muttered and Furlan cleared his throat.

“I didn’t say I don’t like him, Isabel,” he corrected his sister, turning his head back afterwards to face Levi again, his arms crossed before his chest, “all I said is that Erwin seems like an arrogant prick, you know, the ‘of course I’m paying for all this shit because I have so much money and I’m guessing you can’t afford anything’-shit he said,” he explained – and that made Levi laugh. Because to be honest: Furlan was right. This is what Levi had thought of Erwin – and still kind of did. 

His best friend’s face was priceless, when Levi told him: “You’re right, Erwin _is_ a cocky bastard.”

“Then _why_ are you with him?!” Isabel yelled and made a pair of grandmas passing shoot her an annoyed look.

Levi grinned and thought about all the reasons he couldn’t tell his friends about. “Because despite being a cocky bastard he is a very nice man.”

“He still sounds like a total creep to me,” Furlan said and Isabel nodded in agreement.

“He is also totally hot, like I told you before,” Levi added smugly, and that made Furlan roll his eyes. “Look,” the raven-haired said, “you’re gonna meet him next weekend already, and then you can get to know him. Give him some credit: This birthday party thing was all his idea. If he was creep who wanted to, well, do creepy stuff to me, I’m sure he wouldn’t want to meet my friends. Right?”

“He has a point,” Isabel said to her brother, who sighed.

“Fine,” Furlan muttered, stuffing his hands into the pocket of his trousers. “I already have a few places in mind we can go to anyway.” His best friend started to elaborate on the pubs he had researched or heard of – and the more the young man talked, the more nervous and restless Levi grew. He was running out of time…!

“Furlan,” he stopped his friend mid-sentence, “I’m really glad you are doing this for me, and I trust you: so just pick a place and tell me when Erwin and I need to show up, okay? I’m really fucking starving and so is Erwin – I really need to get us some breakfast. He’s probably already worried because I am taking so long.”

“You let him stay alone at your place?” came the staggered comment from Furlan – and Levi decided that this was the last straw.

“I’m leaving now, text me the details and I’ll see you on Friday!” And then Levi sprinted away, hearing Isabel’s loud and high-pitched yell of goodbye.

He hadn’t been surprised to run into his friends, after all they really didn’t live far away, and he truly felt bad for not giving them the answers they’d wanted to hear, for simply lying to them – but the timing just had been bad and… For fuck’s sake. He couldn’t just tell Isabel und Furlan he had become Erwin’s slave and that his new boyfriend was into kinky shit that would be the centre of their relationship.

As Levi finally stormed into the shop, his jaw dropped. There was a fucking line of ten people. Ten. People. All ordering coffee, buying bread, having fresh sandwiches made for them. And when he looked at his watch, when there were only two people left in front of him, he had already passed the 20-minute-mark. 

When he opened the door to his apartment, with every item Erwin had asked him to buy – well, instead of a blueberry-muffin there had only been chocolate left – his Master was already waiting for him with a stern look on his face, his arms folded in front of his chiselled chest. Erwin’s hair was still wet from a shower he must had taken, a towel wrapped around his naked waist. Levi swallowed, and as he closed the door, Erwin practically ripped the tray with the beverages and the bag with the food out of his hands and placed it on the kitchen-counter.

“You’ve been gone for 30 minutes,” he told him in a cold tone. “That means: You’re 15 minutes late.”

“Fuck, I’m sorry… I ran into Furlan and Isabel, and they wouldn’t shut up and then there was a queue and-”

“Shut your mouth, Levi,” Erwin cut him off harshly. “I don’t care about any of your excuses. I gave you an order, you didn’t fulfil it. You’re getting punished. End of story.” Levi swallowed, almost drowning in those arctic, mesmerising eyes, slowly shrugging out of his coat and placing it onto the hanger. “Turn around, and put both hands onto the door,” Erwin ordered him next – and Levi obeyed. “Spread your legs a little.” And Levi obeyed again, held his breath as he felt Erwin approach him from behind, his arms snaking around his body, his skilled fingers unzipping his jeans, pulling them off with Levi’s underwear, down to his knees.

Goosebumps erupted on his exposed skin, and a shiver travelled up his spine, as Erwin placed one of his big hands onto his butt cheek, the other resting on his hips. The man bent forward, his upper body pressing against Levi’s back, the blond man’s mouth coming to a stop right at Levi’s ear, his hot breath nearly burning his lobe as he spoke huskily. “You’ve been a bad boy, Levi… And what do you think _bad boys_ deserve?”

Levi let the air out of his lungs. “…a spanking?” he muttered weakly, his knees starting to tremble slightly.

This was it.  
Erwin was the one.  
And it was going to happen.  
Right about _fucking_ now.

“Yes,” Erwin breathed into Levi’s ear. “I’m going to give a hit for every minute you were late, and I want you to count every single blow you receive loudly. Can you do that for me, love?”

“Yes, Erwin…” Levi responded almost on autopilot, getting into another rollercoaster ride inside of his wicked mind.

“Very good. Since you have done some research on your own, may I ask whether you are familiar with the traffic light safeword system?”

“…I’ve read about it.”

“Good.” Seriously: that simple praise coming from Erwin’s lips was heaven to Levi. “Green means everything is good, orange stands for ‘it’s getting a bit intense, please go forward with caution’, and if you use red – I will stop completely. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Erwin.” Levi closed his eyes, the heat seemingly radiating from Erwin’s hand placed on his ass making him go crazy.

This was seriously it.  
This was going to be his first punishment.  
His first spanking.

_Erwin was the one._

“Repeat the codes,” the blond ordered him, and Levi did – and when his Master was satisfied, he gave him another of those beautiful simple praises. “ _Good._ ” And then Erwin took a small step back, and only his hand on Levi’s hip remained. The raven-haired pressed his lips together, awaiting the first strike onto his skin, his heart pounding viciously in his chest.

He didn’t hear Erwin’s hand fly through air. He only heard the impact of the man’s big palm on his right butt cheek. The loud smack that caused his eyes to shoot open and that startled him: Because the pain didn’t feel as intense as he had expected. As confusion started to set it within the next second and a broken “one” left his lips – the real burn started spreading across the spot Erwin had hit, and it sent a wave of arousal Levi had never, in his whole entire life experienced before on a wicked journey through his body, intensified by the next whack he received from Erwin’s hard hand, landing on the very same spot and bringing an even more surging pain with it. “…two…” Levi hissed, almost laughing at his prick growing hard after the third spank.

Erwin stopped, his hand caressing the skin he had just beaten. “Colour?” he asked Levi, who had to swallow because his throat had gotten so fucking dry.

“Green. Definitely green!”

Erwin chuckled slightly. “Fine. Very fine,” he murmured before resuming his new slave’s punishment, alternating sides, picking different specks on Levi’s ass to hit, changing the intensity of his slaps – bringing his hand down in vicious whacks, followed by slight slaps to make Levi crazy. And he succeeded. The raven-haired slave had started to moan the numbers after another colour-check, and when he uttered the number belonging to the very last spank – “…fifteen…” – his cock was leaking so much pre-cum it was dripping down onto the ground.

Placing both hands on Levi’s trembling hips Erwin leaned forward again, his hot breath yet again caressing Levi’s shell. “If you hadn’t just crossed the floor in your dirty outdoor shoes I would make you lick your juice up,” he teased him in a whisper that made another army of goosebumps erupt on Levi’s skin. 

“Oh God…” he half moaned and half laughed out, at that moment and state of arousal not actually sure whether he found that utterly sexy or utterly disgusting, and Erwin pressed a light kiss onto his cheek.

“You’ve done so well, Levi,” Erwin murmured into his ear, one of his hands sliding down between the smaller man’s legs, grabbing his erect cock and giving it a hard squeeze, making Levi gasp – and then Erwin unceremoniously jerked his boyfriend off, who dirtied the floor even more with his seed. 

Strong arms held Levi in place, as his knees almost gave as his intense orgasm ripped through his body. It made his head spin, the rollercoaster in his mind spinning totally out of control, crashing down in a beautiful catastrophe. 

“Oh God…”, he moaned once more – and Erwin chuckled.

Erwin, who was the one.  
Erwin, who had given him his first spanking.  
Erwin, who was his boyfriend.  
Erwin, who had become his Master.  
Erwin, who had made Levi his slave.

“Shall we have breakfast now, love?” Erwin’s tender voice brought him back to reality, and he felt himself nodding weakly. Erwin chuckled again – and then he turned Levi around by the smaller man’s shoulder and kissed him deeply. And when their eyes met, Erwin was smiling that beautiful soft and gentle smile of his. “I really like you, kitten,” he then told him again – and Levi smiled daftly. And he gave in. Yet again.

“I really like you, too,” he responded, his hands trailing into Erwin’s blond bangs. “I really like you a _lot_.” And he couldn’t wait for their relationship to truly… _start_. Even though the upcoming birthday party with Furlan and Isabel made him feel… nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 100 kudos - thank you so much, this really made my weekend so much better! :-) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and before you ask: Yes, next time the breakfast and their first day as a couple continues. A little bit at least. Will we also get to know something more about Mike? Maybe. Because let's be honest: You're all waiting for the birthday party in the past timeline, am I right? ;-) Let me know - I'm always happy about reading your thoughts on this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just wanted to share my current favourite Eruri writing song with you: "Beautiful Undone" by Laura Doggett. I can't get it out of my head right now... I love it and I totally recommend it, my all time favourite still being "I Found" by Amber Run. God - the feels right now...! Anyways: I hope you enjoy this chapter, being of a specific kind - that kind where the characters escape the writer's control and just do what they want to do, this whole lot turning out way longer than originally planned. It was fun, though. Tell me what you think - and if you have any Eruri-songs: your recommendations are always welcome, just like your kudos and comments! :)

Erwin’s coffee as well as Levi’s tea were almost cold when they finally sat down to have breakfast. Levi had given the blond a pair of old sweatpants to wear that Furlan had once left behind at his place. They weren’t covering the whole length of Erwin’s extremely long legs but they were fine around the waist and definitely more comfortable than the ones made of leather the lawyer had been wearing the day before. Erwin still looked hot as fuck in that homey attire. But maybe that was because he had also put on yesterday’s shirt – the one with the deep V-neck, revealing parts of his chiselled chest – plus, Levi knew that Erwin wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath those said comfortable pants. He had watched his boyfriend exchange the towel against the garment and had gotten another good glimpse at his extravagant cock, still huge despite being flaccid.

“So, what did you talk about with Furlan and Isabel?” the lawyer asked, munching contentedly on his whole grain sandwich with fresh sweet tomatoes and mozzarella; one of his favourites as Levi learned that day. And he learned a lot on the first day of their relationship.

“Well… They are kind of looking forward to meet you.”

“Kind of?” Erwin picked up amused.

“Yeah, well. It’s complicated.”

“How so?”

Levi sighed. “You know, I told them about you after I met you for the first time, and Furlan even went running with me in the park, when… I tried to meet you again.”

“Yeah, I watched the two of you do your rounds a couple of times,” Erwin said, grinning lightly.

“About that: They think you’re a creepy stalker.”

Erwin laughed. “Well, they’re right. I _did_ stalk you a little, even though I don’t fine the term _creepy_ suits me. And besides: _you_ were the one who _started_ looking for me and got me riled up and hoping for more in the first place. And that’s kind of stalking too, you know.”

Levi grinned. He was aware that his acting about trying to cross paths with Erwin once more could indeed be considered as something… obsessive and lunatic. And who knows if he _hadn’t_ started to follow Erwin around if he’d found him first. “I know,” he thus agreed, taking another bite of his own sandwich, washing it down with the green tea laced with a slight hint of lemon. “I’ve been lying to them about all of our meetings,” he then admitted, “except the one yesterday, because they found me out.”

“Uh, so I was your _dirty secret_ ,” Erwin joked in an exaggerated husky voice. “I like that.”

“Tsk, of course you would, you pervert.”

“…and that’s coming from the slave getting a massive hard on by having his ass spanked by his Master’s hand…”

“…touché…” 

Their eyes met and Levi was sure his cheeks had started to change colour again, and he was growing very aware of the lingering burning sensation on his ass. Erwin smiled cheekily at him, and once more the younger man realized how easy and nice it was to talk to him, and that it truly didn’t feel as if Erwin was twelve years older. They connected on so many levels. 

_Levi was able to be himself around Erwin._

“I’ll make sure to behave very nicely on your birthday,” the blond promised.

“I’m sure you will.”

“Tell me… Do Furlan and Isabel know about our age difference?”

“…well… I told them you’re a _bit_ older,” Levi remarked cautiously.

“A bit…” Erwin echoed, sounding slightly sarcastic, raising one of his massive brows, setting Levi slightly on edge.

“Look. They already think you’re a creepy stalker guy, and me lying about us probably made it worse. If I had told them you’re freaking _twelve years_ older than me, they might’ve freaked out completely and given me a hell load of shit. And I needed to focus on you, on us, where this shit was going. All right?”

Erwin sighed. “Yeah, you might be right about that, I think I get it,” he eventually agreed, which made Levi feel relieved. “But I expect you to stop lying about us from now on. To anyone,” Erwin continued, sounding much more serious than before, his gaze focusing on Levi. “I _won’t_ be your secret boyfriend. Do you understand?”

Levi swallowed. “Are you talking to me now as my partner or Master?”

“Both, because I _am_ both” Erwin said, smiling faintly and then went on explaining his feelings. “I want everybody to know you’re off the market,” he supplied. A remark that made Levi grin slightly.

“Possessive, huh?”

“One more thing you already knew about me,” Erwin replied calmly, voice deep. “Don’t forget Levi: Even if we haven’t signed the contract yet, it is already valid. As of yesterday you are my slave and thus my possession. If I could, I would tattoo my name on your fucking forehead, to let all other men know you’re taken, that you’re _mine_. But that would stain your beauty, so I won’t do it,” Erwin finished and then winked at him, a shiver running down Levi’s spine at those jokingly romantic words with a very dark touch, and his throat felt tight, like ever so often.

“I won’t lie about you from now on,” Levi told his twisted boyfriend – and he meant it. “I wanna fucking brag about being together with you,” he uttered another confession.

Erwin laughed, and then reached out to touch Levi’s hand resting on the small table, like he had done before in the Indian restaurant. “I’m glad to hear so. I won’t keep you a secret either. In fact, I haven’t from the very beginning.”

“Are you talking about Mike?” Levi remembered the big man’s words. _‘Is this the infamous Levi?’_

“Yes, also,” Erwin answered, brushing over Levi’s thin skin with his thumb. “He is to me what Furlan and Isabel are to you.”

“Your best friend.”

“More like a brother I never had,” Erwin mused looking at Levi’s hand underneath his fingers.

“So he’s your _bestest_ friend and you’re both into BDSM,” Levi thought out loud.

“Yes, it’s a win-win situation. Makes you able to talk about certain things you wouldn’t be able to talk about with… normal friends.”

“Did you… Did you meet during a party or… like, through the scene?”

“Yeah, we did. When we were both 20, it was actually at an event at the _Labyrinth_. And we clicked almost instantly. In a non-sexual and non-romantic way, that is.”

Somehow that piece of information offered some relieve. “So, um… Does he run the _Labyrinth?_ ” Levi asked.

“Mike? No,” Erwin replied, letting go of Levi’s hand and finishing his cold coffee. “He actually runs a sex shop with his wife Nanaba, and the two of them just organise certain events like ‘Queer Night’ at the _Labyrinth_ and some other clubs. Mostly for fun.”

“Wait. What?” Levi interjected slightly confused. “Mike runs a sex shop? And he is married? To a _woman_? Aren’t queer events usually being run by… you know: queer people?”

The blond chuckled. “Well, yes.”

“So what? Mike got married to a woman because he is in denial of his sexuality, and he uses those events to act on his real desire for men, or what?”

Erwin sighed, looking at Levi with an amused grin on his lips. “Mike is bisexual, and so is Nanaba, Levi,” he then explained slowly and calmly. 

“…oh.” That made… sense. Somehow.

“They have an open marriage,” Erwin continued to explain. “They love each other very dearly, but Nanaba cannot give Mike _everything_ he needs on a sexual level and neither can Mike give this to her, solely because of their gender – so they have an agreement. As long as no romantic feelings are involved, Nanaba gets to indulge with other women and Mike, as you so wonderfully put it, gets to act on his desire for men.” 

“…okay,” Levi answered, because he was too dumbfounded to say anything eloquent, even though he’d heard of the concept of open relationships before. He’d even met guys who claimed to be in one, but he never really pondered this form of bond. “But… Like… Do they also play with each other, you know, in a BDSM-way, or do they only indulge in scenes, you know, with strangers… at those parties?”

“Their relationship does involve BDSM, yes. But they _also_ play with strangers.”

Levi didn’t know why he was being extremely curious. Maybe, because he wanted to know everything about Erwin and that somehow included knowing as much as possible about his friends? “Can Mike also play with other women, and Nanaba with other men?”

“No,” Erwin answered immediately. “They only opened their marriage because of their bisexuality, so it’s like I said: Mike gets to play and have intercourse with other guys, Nanaba with women. Mike once told me they have agreed on this because they both found that suppressing their desires for the same sex would eventually lead to one of them cheating on the other. And lying or going behind your partner’s back is toxic for any relationship. I believe so as well.”

“Open marriage equals no cheating, huh?”

“Correct,” Erwin said. “Everything is transparent and they both always know what the other one is doing and with whom. Mike and Nanaba are very open about this, by the way, that’s why I am allowed to tell you so much about them,” Erwin continued, offering a smile. “They started this arrangement almost ten years ago, pretty shortly after getting together. And now they’ve been married for four years and I have to admit that I haven’t met a couple that is as happy as them.”

Erwin was talking fondly about his friends. And even though that was nice to observe, Levi could not fully enjoy it. Because at Erwin’s words something unpleasant stirred inside of his stomach, and an uneasy notion formed inside of his head. Focusing his gaze on Erwin’s sky-blue orbs Levi asked him: “But… you are not… _like that_ , are you?”

“I am one hundred percent a cock sucker,” Erwin answered, grinning smugly.

“Not, I don’t mean that,” Levi clarified – and that seemed to ring a bell.

“Oh. You’re talking about the open relationship?”

“Yes.”

“Then: no,” Erwin made clear vehemently. “Even though I truly believe this is working out for them perfectly, and I am a nonconformist on many levels, relationship-wise I am very traditional – despite being gay. I am one hundred percent monogamous. I already told you before: I don’t accept other men at your side,” Erwin repeated, obviously talking about the incident with Eren.

Levi let out a breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding. He’d never really put the term monogamous onto his own agenda, but he knew one thing for sure: he didn’t want to share Erwin. Not with any other woman or man or whomever. He wanted Erwin Smith for himself only. _One hundred fucking percent._

“And you?” Erwin’s word transported him back to reality.

“…if any other guy touches you, I’m going to fucking rip his throat out,” Levi blurted out without giving it a thought.

Erwin raised his brows, and Levi asked himself, if he had been too blunt. But then the blond chuckled and reached across the table once more to clasp Levi’s hand. “Well, that’s a nice answer, Levi,” he then told him, lacing their fingers, and the raven-haired felt himself blush, and fucking hated it. He did, however, totally enjoy the warmth of Erwin’s voice as well as the touch of his hand, the tender look the man was giving him, even though right now he was not able to reciprocate Erwin’s gaze. Erwin started to move his thumb again, ever so softly brushing against Levi’s skin, and the younger man couldn’t believe that the man was his boyfriend now.

“So, just to make it official,” the blond was telling him, his eyes dreamy, voice warm, “for me there is only you. And for you there will only be me. I expect you to be one hundred percent loyal to me – just like I will be faithful to you. Do we have a deal?”

“One hundred percent yes,” Levi heard himself answer before he even fully contemplated the matter – and Erwin chuckled again. And that soft sound coupled with the gentle features of the man’s face made his heartbeat accelerate yet again.

Yes, Erwin Smith _did_ something to him.

He evoked emotions in Levi the younger man didn’t even know he was capable of feeling.  
He awakened desires in him, Levi had put to sleep. Longings he’d ignored all this while, appetites he had denied himself completely.  
He made his body act on its own volition, made him surrender, made him open up, made him give in.

It was the first time Levi was genuinely excited about being together with someone. And despite being surprised at how comfortable he already felt around Erwin, he profoundly enjoyed it. He’d never had this instant connection with his exes Klaus or Manuel or any other guy. Those people had been missing something. Levi couldn’t exactly pinpoint what it was, he only knew that Erwin _had_ it.

“What are you thinking about?” the blond tried to get him to talk using his smooth voice.

“…how gross the chocolate muffin is I just got you,” Levi lied, watching Erwin’s thumb on his skin still, making the younger one look up. And what he was met with, was a thrilling picture with a dangerous flair to it. 

The captivating change in Erwin’s demeanour had taken place. And the boyfriend had made space for the harsh Master.

Erwin was looking at Levi with eyes as cold as steel on a winter day, his lips a straight line. The blond let go of Levi’s hand and pushed his chair back, moving in a 90-degrees-angle, so he wasn’t facing the table any more. He pointed to a spot on the floor between his slightly spread legs next, and his deep and commanding voice cut the air like a freshly sharpened knife, making Levi’s chest go tight. “Kneel,” he ordered. And even though it was only one simple word, it carried so much meaning with it. Erwin’s demand echoed through Levi’s mind, yet again unlocking doors and portals hidden in the dark, releasing depths of feelings and desires previously neglected. 

Erwin’s brows furrowed and a shadow crept over his already stern face, when Levi hadn’t moved immediately. “I said: Get down on the fucking floor and _kneel_ ,” he repeated his command, his tone deep and laced with venom, the blond being obviously angry it hadn’t been carried out yet, his orbs boring into Levi’s eyes – and all of _that_ instantly flipped a switch in Levi, made him react, his chair nearly tumbling over as he pushed it back and jumped to his feet; only to sink down right in front of Erwin. 

_Right before his Master._

He felt it as soon as his knees touched the ground, that outstanding and tantalising shift of power. Erwin was holding it all now, and Levi had… _none_. It was his home, but he was stripped off any rights. The difference in size between the two men had been a given, but Levi only now seemed to be truly realizing it, feeling explicitly small, experiencing wonderful intimidation within himself growing bigger with every passing second, Erwin towering over him, feeling the blond man’s strict gaze rest upon his body, while Levi’s eyes were stuck to the floor.

He felt like a peasant kneeling before his king, a descendent of the Gods. 

He felt like a worthless human being bowing down in front of inexplicable power of creation. 

And it were these thoughts that ignited a fire within him that is still burning today.

Erwin grabbed his chin, forcing the raven-haired to look up into his face, a shiver being sent down Levi’s spine as he once again got to see Erwin’s cold eyes. “What kind of muffin were you supposed to get me?” the blond asked his slave calmly.

“…blueberry,” Levi responded, a bit docilely, but he didn’t give a fuck about this.

“And what _did_ you get me?”

Levi swallowed. “Chocolate.”

“Correct,” Erwin said, studying Levi’s lips before he shifted his gaze back up to bore into Levi’s eyes. “And now tell me: Since when is chocolate a synonym for blueberry?”

Levi had to suppress a slight grin at this teasing remark, despite being nervous like a teenager before his first time, the light burning sensation on his butt cheeks suddenly seeming rekindled, reminding him every fucking second of the fact that Erwin was his Master, and that as his slave, Levi had to fucking obey and serve him – and he had just failed at it again. Had told him before breakfast he’d gotten everything the lawyer had asked for. Which turned out to be a lie as Erwin turned out to be _very specific_ about his tastes for pastries.

“I thought it wouldn’t matter,” he answered, making Erwin scoff.

“If that was the case, wouldn’t I have told you to just get me _any kind_ of muffin, kitten?” he countered in a condescending voice.

Levi swallowed, Erwin’s hand feeling hot on his skin, his gaze ripping him to pathetic little pieces. He nearly laughed at himself, realizing how much he actually enjoyed being treated like this by the lawyer, how the man talked down to him, didn’t treat him like his equal. How hot it made him feel, how it was making his head spin and his pulse quicken. How much he _needed_ this. “Probably,” Levi finally admitted, because his current state prevented him from voicing any longer and coherent answers.

“Being aware of this, I come to the conclusion you simply ignored my instructions and my wishes and then even lied to me about it,” Erwin summarised in a smug voice, letting out air in a playfully disappointing manner. “That’s a shame. _You_ should be ashamed, Levi.”

“…I am…” Levi breathed out, a tiny bit surprised that Erwin was right. For he truly _did_ feel ashamed. He felt bad. _He felt excited._

“Then how about you fucking apologise…?” 

“I’m sorry…!”

“I’m sorry, _Erwin_ …” the blond corrected. “Say it again. Nicely.”

Levi wet his lips, Erwin’s reprimanding gaze almost killing him, sparks of whatever it was he was feeling shooting right into his groin. “I’m sorry, Erwin. It won’t happen again. I swear.”

Erwin grinned coldly and let go of Levi’s chin, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re going to go out again, and you are going to get me my blueberry muffin. Am I making myself clear?”

“Yes… But…” Levi wanted to point out that the next bakery was further away and he wasn’t sure if they had any of the sweet baked goods Erwin requested. But Erwin interrupted him.

“Ah!” he made, uncrossing his arms and putting his index finger to Levi’s lips, silencing him. “Not ‘but’s Levi. I don’t give a shit how or where you obtain it. You will use your lovely head to figure out a way to get me what I want. And if you say ‘but’ one more time, I’m going to tie your hands and legs together and lock you up in your wardrobe for the next two hours – naked and with a vibrator shoved up your ass. Do you understand?”

Erwin’s words once again caused Levi’s limbs to tremble. They stirred something deep within the raven’s chest as well as abdomen, the electrical sparks travelling further South, making his mouth go dry and manhood begin to swell, the words forming in his mind just pouring out of his mouth. “…you would seriously do _that_?”

“Yes,” Erwin answered immediately, his lips moving into a slightly soft, but at the same time very amused smile. “I _will_ make every single one of my threats like these come true, if you are naughty and disobey me, Levi.” The brunette swallowed, eyes widening, imagining what it would be like to be locked away in darkness for two fucking hours. _With a vibrator shoved up his ass._ He’d read about such punishments on the web, and how excited the threat and the actual experience had made some of the subs feel. …and it seemed that Levi was definitely one of _that_ kind, feeling his dick grow further while fantasizing about said treatment.

“Shit…” he whispered, giggling slightly, as he wasn’t able to suppress his excitement anymore, the mask having fallen off almost completely, and Erwin cupped his face in a tender war, offering an equally soft smile. 

“You’d be okay with this sort of punishment. Wouldn’t you be, kitten?”

“Fuck… I… I guess I would,” Levi murmured, and Erwin’s thumb brushed over his cheek.

“But you shouldn’t sabotage yourself, just to make me punish you this way. Because what I can offer you as a _reward_ , when you complete the task I have just given you successfully, might be much nicer…”

Once again Levi had to swallow the lump forming in his throat before being able to speak, sounding breathless nonetheless. “…and what kind of reward would _that_ be…?”

“Well, I can’t fuck you yet, but I sure as hell use my fingers… Stretch your beautiful hole, massage your sweet point, make you see stars while playing with your lovely cock until you cum,” Erwin purred – and Levi was almost rock hard by this point, surprised at his own stamina, considering he had just orgasmed before starting breakfast. “Would you like that, kitten?”

“…yes…”

“Well, then I suggest you fucking get going and get me what I want, Levi,” Erwin remarked with a sly grin on his lips – and Levi obeyed, practically ran out of the apartment, leaving his chuckling boyfriend behind, racing down the stairs and then down the streets, jumping into the next bus to get faster to his destination. He wanted to fulfil this task so very badly – because the prospect of Erwin Smith finger-fucking him was indeed a huge motivator; his digits being almost as long as the man’s cock, and when his mind conjured up this particular image, Levi almost felt his knees give out. 

And then he started to grow desperate. 

Because the next bakery didn’t have any blueberry muffins and at the coffee shop he ran into next the last one had just been sold. Levi wanted to scream out of frustration – and punch whoever had bought the last piece of pastry right into his or her fucking face. He was truly running out of options.

And then he remembered something vital: The day Isabel had begged him to keep her company or rather help her baking muffins for her colleagues from work as she had found out it was a tradition at the salon for anyone celebrating his or her birthday to bring self-made sweet things into work. He remembered how easy the recipe had been and that all they basically had had to do was mix all the ingredients together and then pour the doughy mass into those tiny baking tins, cake moulds, whatever – those special paper cups they sold at any supermarket – and then just shove them into the oven.

Ambitiously he grabbed his phone as he boarded the bus back in the direction of his flat and browsed through some of the cooking and baking sites the red-haired had recommended him – or told him about to try to get Levi to finally start cooking properly for himself. And sure enough, he found a recipe with simple instructions and equally simple ingredients. 

The trip to the supermarket lasted only about ten minutes, and when he got home, his heart was beating fast. He found Erwin sitting on the couch, reading something on his phone, the radio playing – and he had probably tuned into that horrible Jazz station just to piss Levi off. The blond got up, as soon as Levi set shopping bag down onto the counter and to unpack all the ingredients.

“Hm,” Erwin made while walking over to the cooking space, sounding sceptical, “so where’s my muffin?”

“They didn’t have any at the other bakery and coffee shop I went to, so… I’m just going to make you some myself.”

“Oh,” it escaped Erwin’s mouth, who had stopped right next to his boyfriend now, and his lips quirked into a soft grin. “I’m… impressed,” the blond then admitted – and Levi felt like screaming again, because it was just fucking embarrassing how content this statement made him feel.

“Yeah, well… Don’t say that just yet,” the raven warned him instead, folding up the paper bag to store it away. “I’m, uh, not a great cook. Or baker. But… I’ll give it my best.”

At those words Erwin closed the remaining little distance between them, cupped Levi’s face with both of his hands, and gently kissed him on the lips. “You’re wonderful, you know that?” he told him in a low voice, smiling, his blue eyes bright and shiny. “And I can’t wait to see you cook, or rather bake for me… naked.”

“…what?”

“That’s right,” Erwin whispered, grinning, his hands sliding down Levi’s neck and chest, until they came to a rest on the younger man’s hips. “You are going to strip for me. Now.”

Levi had never ever prepared a dish for any man he’d been with. And he’d never thought that one day he would be willing to do so – and to top it all off, would voluntarily take off his clothes for said process. But that is exactly what happened that day, that very first day of being together with Erwin Smith, whose voice forming horribly perverted requests worked like magic on Levi’s mind and limbs. 

Goosebumps erupted all over the dark-haired man’s skin, as he started to shed his clothing – just as his Master had ordered him to do. Erwin was grinning, as he helped Levi out of the garments and carried the neatly folded pile over to the bedroom, returning very quickly as to not miss a single second of the raven moving butt naked around the tight cooking space, his manhood twitching with slight interest.

Levi thought Erwin would go back to the sofa and glance at him from there. But the man had other plans, leaned lazily against the wall only around a metre away from Levi, his arms folded across his chest, his phone lying ignored on the coffee table, his eyes fixated on his slave, watching every move Levi made intently.

“…are you going to keep staring at me like a freaking pervert until I’m finished?” the younger teased him, while he grabbed the last utensil he required for his very first baking session – feeling utterly nervous, his voice cracking rather than being steady and playful as he had intended it to be. Erwin’s grin only widened at that. He could probably smell Levi’s nervousness and embarrassment like a shark could detect blood in the sea.

“Yes,” he answered calmly, adding nothing.

“Tsk…” Levi tried to sound offended, but truly – he didn’t.

It was weird, moving about his sorry excuse for a kitchen butt naked, fulfilling such ordinary task as mixing eggs with butter and sugar, while being observed by somebody else. By Erwin. Erwin, who was still wearing all of his clothes while Levi had none on his body. The raven-haired felt what he had previously experienced kneeling before the man: intimidation, and a huge difference in power. And he loved it.

Being reduced to that little pile of nearly nothing in Erwin’s booming presence.  
Knowing he was supposed to fulfil all of the man’s orders and commands.  
Letting go of any control.  
Giving in.  
Being embarrassed – and somewhat degraded.

“Fuck…” he whispered, almost laughing.

“What’s the matter?” Erwin picked up curiously.

Levi shook his head. “Nothing, it’s just…” The raven stopped the whisking and turned his head to face Erwin. “I am not normal, am I? This…” he shrugged raising one of his hands, motioning around, “this isn’t normal, is it?”

“Of course it isn’t,” Erwin answered, a wry grin tugging at his lips. “But is it bad just because it isn’t perceived normal?”

“No… I mean… I don’t think I have _ever been_ normal. But this… It’s like _another level_ of weird.”

Erwin chuckled slightly. “I don’t think it’s _weird_ ,” he then said, taking a few steps forward, coming to a halt right behind Levi. He put his big hands onto his partner’s shoulders and pressed a light kiss onto the top of his head. “I think it’s phenomenally sexy,” he then murmured against Levi’s hair, and his fingers travelled down Levi’s upper arms. “And it arouses me tremendously,” he added, letting his hands wander down Levi’s sides next, coming to rest on his hips. “And I guess you feel the same,” he mumbled, one of his hands pushing even further down and snaking around Levi’s body, grabbing his stiffening cock, making a sound escape the younger man’s mouth that could definitely be placed in the category of a moan. “See…” Erwin murmured, “it really doesn’t matter, if other people think it’s weird, as long as it makes _you_ feel good,” he concluded – and Levi couldn’t agree more.

Erwin placed another light kiss onto Levi’s shoulder and then let go of him again, leaning back against the wall, continuing to simply stare at the younger man – and Erwin’s gaze resting on his body made him feel even more nervous. Levi had to look at the recipe almost every ten seconds as to not get the amounts of all the missing ingredients – flour, some vanilla pulp, baking powder, milk – wrong. It all had sounded so easy: Mix this and that in bowl a, mix the other shit in bowl b – and then mix both fucking bowls together and you’re done. But he really wasn’t sure whether he had gotten it all right, way too distracted by those eyes following his every movement, the air caressing his naked skin and his butt cheeks still slightly tingling from his very first spanking.

His hands were shaking as he tried to fill the dough into the small paper cups he’d bought with everything else and Erwin chuckled – two seconds later the man was standing right behind Levi, his wide body pressing gently against Levi’s backside, Erwin’s big hands resting on his hips, fingers carefully brushing over his skin, breathing benign kisses onto the top of his hair. And that made Levi just more nervous. “Darling…” Erwin suddenly whispered into his ear, his hot breath tickling him, “I think the dough is missing something…”

Levi froze in place, staring at the substance in the bowl and the first paper cup he’d managed to fill, some droplets staining the parchment spread on the baking tray. He blinked. And then it hit him, heat rising to his cheeks, Erwin’s rekindled chuckling working like oil added to the fire. “Fuck!” he cussed and started scraping the dough from the paper cup back to the main mixing bowl. Now Erwin was laughing, his chest rocking correspondingly, and Levi was sure he was as red as a fucking tomato. “Fucking hell…” he cursed reaching for the missing ingredient that happened to be one of paramount importance: the semi-defrosted blueberries. And as he added those, Erwin’s hands still caressing his naked hips, something else hit him: Erwin could have been cruel. His Master could have kept silent. Let him continue and screw this up. Yet he hadn’t. 

“…you helped me… Thanks…” Levi said, filling the paper cups anew, the dough completed this time around. “Why though?”

Erwin pressed a kiss to his shoulder and then let go of Levi, leaning against the kitchen counter with his back right next to where Levi was standing, looking into his lover’s face. “Because I want you to get your reward, kitten,” he explained, smiling softly. “You deserve something nice.”

“…they still might taste like shit, you know…” Levi remarked, trying to focus on the task in front of him, fighting the melting of his heart caused by Erwin’s affectionate words.

“And I honestly do not give a flying fuck about that,” Erwin responded calmly. “As long as they’re muffins with blueberries in them you have completed your task and get your reward. And I would have never imagined for you to actually make them yourself. That’s truly sweet, baby…” he hummed, and Levi startled a bit as Erwin brushed a loose strand of his hair behind his ear, leaning a bit more forward in the next second to place a light kiss onto the younger man’s lips, offering him a genuine and warm smile afterwards. The tall man’s mouth opened again and Erwin wanted so add something to his loveable declarations – but his mobile started ringing. “Damn,” he muttered. “Sorry, I need to get this – it’s the ringtone for my company. Could be something important,” he explained and smiled at Levi apologetically. 

“No problem,” the raven-haired mumbled, watching as Erwin crossed the room swiftly to answer the call, and when he tried to refocus on the task at hand – filling the paper cups – his hands were trembling slightly – and standing naked in the kitchen still felt weird for the raven, and still kind of exciting.

Only tiny bits and pieces of Erwin’s conversation reached him. They weren’t enough for Levi to make sense of its actual contents, but the disapproving tone of the lawyer’s voice and his annoyed sigh made clear that the talk wasn’t of the pleasant kind. And he was right. As Levi pushed the tray into the oven and turned around, Erwin ended the call and walked back over to him. “I’m so sorry, darling,” he started speaking in a soft voice, his hand finding its way back to Levi’s exposed body, starting to stroke his upper arm. “I need to jump to the office and help my colleague out with some important files.” 

Levi felt as if someone had punched him into the gut – almost wanting to laugh at the same time, realising how much it saddened him to have Erwin go. Not only because of his promised reward. He wanted to be close to Erwin. He needed that. “Well that’s shit,” he muttered.

“I totally agree. But tell you what: As soon as I am done, I’ll come back. All right? I can’t miss those muffins…”

“…and I can’t miss my reward…”

“True,” Erwin agreed again, offering Levi a heart-warming smile. “I’ll make sure to make it quick.” The blond leaned forward and kissed Levi chastely on the lips, the arms of the raven-haired moving instinctively towards his lover’s body, touching his chest and biceps, shuddering at the impact – wanting more. As their mouths parted and their eyes met, Levi realised Erwin had started to grin slightly. And there it was again, that mischievous look the lawyer wore so well on his manly face. “Why don’t you use the time and prepare your lovely ass for my fingers, huh? And when I come back I – of course – expect you to be naked again. Am I making myself understood, kitten?” he purred and once more wicked electric sparks shot through Levi’s body with his groin being their final destination.

“Tsk, you just _have_ to make everything sexual, even goodbyes, don’t you, you fucking pervert…” he huffed, averting his gaze, telling his body to fucking stop the way it was reacting. Yet to no avail.

Erwin chuckled darkly. “Don’t act as if you don’t want that, boy,” he then told him, voice harder than before. “You’re the one constantly walking around with a hard on in my presence, fantasizing about my cock and even dreaming about it, still going on about how fucking needy you are and how badly you want me to fuck you.”

Levi’s body was caught in a rain of shudders again – and as his dick reacted to Erwin’s dark and lusty words, there seriously was no point in denying all of what the man had just said and he sighed loudly, making the blond chuckle again. Gently he lifted Levi’s chin up to kiss him again – and this time he shoved his tongue into the smaller man’s mouth who moaned slightly into the kiss. Especially, when Erwin’s hand reached down between his legs and gave his growing dick a hard squeeze. “I’ll hurry, I promise,” Erwin then repeated with a warm voice – and Levi enjoyed watching the man change into his leather trousers, getting yet another peak at Erwin’s cock.

And then Levi’s boyfriend, just as he was about to leave the raven’s flat, once more did something unexpected, grabbing the set of spare keys the younger man kept hanging at the hook rail next to the door, where all of his keys hung at display; a central place as not to lose any of them, another element of Levi’s neat order at his home. The keys jingled slightly, as Erwin let them slide into the pocket of his elegant coat which Levi had already grown to like so much. And when their eyes met, the blond just grinned, saying: “I need full access to my slave at all times, don’t I?” And with that the matter was settled and Erwin left – with his own set of keys to Levi’s apartment.

As the door closed, the smaller man needed some time to calm down. Not because he was shocked that Erwin had just taken his keys without asking – but because Levi hadn’t felt and still didn’t feel the need to protest and thought of this as an exciting and splendid idea instead. “Fuck!” he cursed, huffing out a somewhat surprised and half-lunatic laugh. “I’m totally fucked up.” 

…but could being fucked up truly feel _so good_?

Levi used his time alone to fulfil Erwin’s demand, showered – taking extreme care of his entrance – and got the muffins out of the oven with a steadily beating heart. And they looked… like shit. Like utter, devastating pieces of garbage cakes pre-schoolers produced in sand boxes. Nothing like the fancy and beautiful miniature cakes at the bakery displays or the pictures attached to the recipe making your mouth water. The blueberries seemed as if they had turned into rotten jam and had tainted the whole dough, turning the pastries completely bluish-grey. But… they smelled nice. And that was a small relief. Besides, Levi thought, watching them cool on top of the stove, Erwin had said the taste wouldn’t matter…

Erwin.

The thought of his _boyfriend_ made Levi feel restless.

An hour passed.  
Two.  
Three.

And Erwin didn’t come back. He didn’t call. He didn’t even text.

At first, Levi was bored. Then he got angry. And when the fourth hour began, he started to worry, looking at the mobile device in his hand, wondering whether it would be okay to call his boyfriend, even if that meant to be disturbing some kind of important meeting. Because surely this could be the only reason Erwin hadn’t turned up yet, right?

Levi started going over the million possibilities and did something he hadn’t done for quite a few years: he started biting his nails. And that startled him, yet again. It also made him feel furious. And when everything seemed to be going to shits and even Netflix wasn’t helping him to get his mind off it anymore, his fucking phone _finally_ chimed – and he nearly whacked over his huge mug of tea when he reached for the device, only to be fucking disappointed. It was just a text from Furlan telling him the name of the pub they would visit for his birthday. The raven-haired sighed loudly and wanted to throw his phone across the room, even though he appreciated his best friend’s devotion – but then the thing chimed again. And it wasn’t an additional message sent by Furlan. This time, the text came from Erwin – and it was fucking rude.

_‘Take off your clothes, slut.’_

That’s all the blond bastard had written. 

Levi couldn’t believe his eyes. And he couldn’t believe his body, his mind or his heart. For he felt shivers running down his porcelain skin as soon as he read those words. He felt his pulse quicken palpably. He felt the most important muscle in his chest start up a new exotic rhythm. He felt a very peculiar tingling under his fingertips. He felt a specific kind of warmth spreading through his veins. He felt his member beginning to swell softy – and his hands moved on their own accord, pulling his shirt over his head and his pants down his legs, until he stood completely naked in the middle of the fucking living room. And this is when he heard the keys turning in the lock – and only a few seconds later Erwin barged in, clad in a dark blue suit with a matching dark red tie under his winter coat, his hair perfectly styled, his face cleanly shaven, his blue orbs tantalising, his beautiful rosy lips curled into a slight smile. He didn’t say anything, as he closed the door, and Levi watched him wordlessly, as he hung up his coat and also got rid of his black scarf. He observed the well-trained legs move the huge body across the small living space, until Erwin _freaking finally_ stood before him again.

“I’m so sorry,” the lawyer breathed, one of his hands cupping Levi’s face, while the other snaked around the smaller man’s waist and pulled his body against his own form, “my colleague Keith is a fucking retard and he accidentally deleted a lot of important files on a case. We needed to restore the documents and it took fucking forever. I wanted to call you but things were so stressful. Can you forgive me?”

Levi didn’t answer vocally. Instead, he looped his arms around the strong man’s neck, got up on his toes and kissed him – and Erwin kissed back. Intensely. His hand starting on yet another journey across the lands of Levi’s naked body, moving purposefully down onto his ass, palming one of his cheeks still wearing the red marking the blond had left behind, probably recalling the first punishment he had given his slave, his leg shifting between Levi’s, the raven’s rudely awakened dick pushing against the fabric of the elegant slacks Erwin was wearing. And just then, as the lawyer’s tongued slid hungrily across Levi’s equally hot and wet muscle in his mouth, the taller man’s fingers moved between his ass cheeks, gliding right into the crack, brushing greedily across the cleaned entrance next, making Levi’s groan – and then Levi didn’t give a fuck about anything anymore.

“Bedroom,” was the last coherent word leaving his mouth that he breathed in a strained tone against Erwin’s wet lips curling into a satisfied grin.

“Yes, my boy,” the blond answered in a low voice, licking over his bruised lips one more time and teasing Levi’s hole by pushing his index finger in slightly, just barely breaching the tight ring of muscles, before removing his touch completely. Instead, Erwin grabbed Levi’s upper arm and literally dragged him through the living room while loosening his tie with his free hand. Another gasp left Levi’s body as Erwin hauled him onto the bed and his back met with the neatly folded bedding, his eyes instantly following his Master’s interested and amused gaze focusing on what Levi had already prepared in his absence. He grinned, as he let his tie fall carelessly onto the floor, followed by his suit jacket, and then loosened the first three buttons of his crisp white shirt and rolled his sleeves up, revealing those well-toned arms Levi felt like kissing and licking – but he didn’t. 

Instead, he remained lying on his back, his chest rising and falling visibly, his knees starting to buckle, as Erwin reached for the box of sanitizing wipes and cleaned his hands with them slowly, drying them with the small towel in the next step – and then finally put on a pair of thin latex gloves, his gaze resting on Levi’s heated face, who swallowed audibly. Erwin continued to be silent as he reached for the tube of special lubrication and carefully coated his index and middle finger with the thick liquid. Levi shuddered as Erwin used his voice again, telling him once more what to do.

“Spread your legs, kitten.” And the kitten did, feeling vulnerable and exposed, and at the same time utterly excited and horny, his cock twitching, as Erwin knelt between his legs. A shiver ran down his spine and his body jolted a bit as the blond placed his slightly cold wet fingers onto his hole, and started to caress it in a circular motion, lazily and cautiously. “Relax, slave…” he whispered, his free hand moving up and brushing slowly over Levi’s hard dick – who wasn’t able to speak anymore, already too overwhelmed by what was happening to his body and within his mind.

Erwin was kneeling between his spread thighs, his big index finger slowly pushing into his hole, massaging the tight ring of muscles that were starting to give in, stroking Levi’s rock hard cock to ease the process, his thumb brushing over the slit leaking pre-cum, Levi’s hands digging into the sheets more and more. 

Erwin was going to fulfil one of Levi’s recurring fantasies: he was going to push his fingers into him and fuck him senseless with his thick digits. Levi had stopped counting how often he’d touched himself thinking of this scenario that was finally coming true – and while it had already felt wonderful in his salacious dreams, he couldn’t think of a term adequately describing the reality of it.

Levi accompanied Erwin pushing his first finger into his entrance with a swift inhale of air, his hole suddenly spasming. “Relax, kitten…” Erwin repeated in a whisper, applying more pressure to Levi’s dick and sending wonderful tremors carrying pleasure through his veins to balance out the sharp pain the younger man was feeling upon the penetration. But it got better. So, so, so much better, with Erwin moving his finger in and out slowly, adding even more lubrication and pushing his digit in deeper every time he gently thrust in, nudging Levi’s walls tenderly, all the time working on his cock, making the raven bite his tongue, the pain and stinging subsiding completely and eventually making room for lustful sensations only – and then at some point Erwin made his middle finger join the lewd invasion of Levi’s body, thrusting both of his fingers in slowly, going as deep as he could go, eliciting a completely indecent sound from the raven’s mouth as he curled and pushed them against the walnut-sized gland, Levi’s oh so very sweet spot.

“Fuck…!” Levi’s upper body rose from the sheets as a wave of relentless pleasure shot through his system, engulfing everything on its way from his middle to his head and right back as well as further down into his toes – and Erwin didn’t stop, instead pushed in his third finger and started fucking the smaller man at a steady-built pace with his digits.

“…haaaa…!” Levi couldn’t control his mouth anymore, as Erwin leaned over his body and his mouth got to work on his right nipple, one of the younger man’s hands moving instinctively into the beautiful blond hair of his lover, while letting the other fall weakly onto the broad shoulder of the man who was taking him apart with his fingers and tongue, swirling it around the hard bud, sucking on it, biting into it gently, only to begin the choreography anew. 

And all this while he was pumping Levi’s cock and thrusting his fingers into the smaller man, generating torturous but oh so wonderful pressure on his prostate, fucking him quicker and harder with his thick digits – and when the man’s tongue suddenly left his nipple to travel upwards, swiping over his chest, neck and jaw, to finally make his lips collide with Levi’s, the brunette thought he was truly seeing stars as his lids closed and he moaned wantonly into Erwin’s mouth. And that fucking bastard just increased the pressure of his wide fingertips onto Levi’s sweet spot, making his thighs tremble, his cock throb – and a wild and dangerous concoction boil inside of his stomach.

Erwin tightened his fingers wrapped around Levi’s cock and when their mouths parted and Levi looked into his man’s face – pupils blown wide with lust, heat in his cheeks, the blond strands dishevelled by Levi’s fingers clawing into Erwin’s scalp – chills erupted along neck and flickered down his spine, making his stomach flutter and then something break inside of him. 

Levi just simply lost it – a wicked cocktail of lust spilling over the brim of the non-existent glass, making him throw his head back, moan without restraint, his fingers digging into Erwin’s skin covered only by the thin dress shirt, his body spasming, ecstasy of previously unknown intensity shooting through his veins, his muscles clenching one last time before the big release – the flow of his orgasm seeming to pound through every inch of his body, his naked form shuddering and twinging as Erwin wrung the very last drop of cum from his cock, his fingers still massaging his sweet spot relentlessly. Until it was all too much, until it grew almost too painful and uncomfortable for Levi to bear, whimpers starting to escape his mouth and his hands automatically trying to push Erwin off his body, who had been biting into his neck – and only then the man slowly retracted, letting go of Levi’s manhood, sliding his fingers out of Levi’s hole, whose breath was coming in ragged huffs, his eyes closed and arms falling weak onto his sides.

He nearly drifted off to sleep as he lay there covered in his own seed, only half-heartedly listening to Erwin shuffle about in his bedroom. Probably getting rid of the glove and getting to lube off the bed. And when Levi suddenly didn’t hear anything in his near proximity anymore, he forced himself to finally open his eyes, only to find out Erwin wasn’t in the bedroom anymore. He sat up, worried the man had left his flat again without a word of goodbye, maybe to take care of yet another emergency at the firm – but he was wrong. Just as Levi was about to get off the bed, Erwin re-entered to room, a wet cloth in his left hand, one of Levi’s horrific muffins in his right. 

He threw the cloth at Levi, who caught it without any problems, but instead of starting to wipe his cum off his body straightaway, his eyes were locked on the piece of self-made pastry in Erwin’s hand, nearly gaping at the man as he took a big bite, watching him chew on it intently and finally swallow.

“What?” Erwin enquired in an amused tone, taking another bite.

“Are… are they good?” Levi heard himself mutter and Erwin, his mouth still full, nodded, sitting back down on the bed.

“It’s actually my third already…” he confessed after swallowing and grinned. “And I’m gonna have another one in a minute.”

“Jesus…”

“Told you: good metabolism…” Erwin winked and Levi couldn’t stop himself from chuckling, surprised at how happy it made him feel that Erwin liked the muffins he’d made for him.

The blond scooted closer and put his hand onto Levi’s thigh, his gaze running over his flaccid cock and his still cum-stained upper body, until finally looking his lover in the eyes again, smiling softly. “You did well, Levi,” he told him in a warm voice. “I’m very proud of you.”

“Are you praising me for coming or baking?” the younger couldn’t resist to tease, making Erwin chuckle lightly, while finally starting to clean himself up.

“Both,” the man admitted. “You took my fingers very well,” he then elaborated in a slightly husky voice with a hint of amusement, “and I love the way you sound when you come.”

“Tsk…” Why the fuck did he turn red again? Because of Erwin fucking Smith. His boyfriend. His lover who stayed over the rest of the night, who got them wonderful pizza from another of his favourite Italian places, who opened a bottle of red wine for them, who stayed another night at Levi’s place and finished all the muffins the raven-haired had created. They made out, they cuddled, they conversed some more about Mike and Nanaba and how fond Erwin was of both of them and what kind of BDSM parties they had already thrown, ‘Queer Night’ at the _Labyrinth_ being one of the most prominent events Erwin truly liked going to. They spoke about the spanking, Levi confirming his boyfriend that it had been okay, great in fact – and Erwin once more promised him to take things slowly with their Master/slave relationship, making the hairs at Levi’s neck stand up once more.

And when night fell and they crept under the covers, Levi touched Erwin’s monster cock again, making his Master and boyfriend moan desperately into his mouth and bite his neck some more – leaving explicit markings on Levi’s fair skin for which Erwin did not apologise in the slightest. As he saw the younger man frown at them, studying the slight bruises in the bathroom mirror on Sunday morning, he even grinned smugly and commented on them positively – if you could call it that. “You bruise nicely, Levi,” is all he said and the raven-haired rolled his eyes, asking himself, if Erwin was planning to mark him like this for his fucking birthday party. Furlan and Isabel would not stop laughing at him or give him even more shit about Erwin…

“Darling, I’m so sorry,” the blond lawyer excused himself directly after breakfast, having served Levi his special omelette once more which the younger man had kindly asked for – because he just couldn’t get enough of it. “I have to leave you now. I have a lot or work that cannot wait until Monday.”

“That sucks.”

“Indeed.”

Erwin kissed his slave goodbye gently. “I’ll call you,” he promised and left – with Levi’s spare keys in his pocket and the smaller man’s heart in his hands. And Levi still couldn’t believe how much his life had changed in the course of one weekend. How Erwin Smith had come along or rather barged into his life and turned everything upside down.

Levi cleaned his flat, watched some horror movies, and when his phone rang, his mobile telling him it was Erwin, his heart nearly skipped a beat. “Missing me already, old sap?” he teased him and heard the man sighed – in an amused way.

“I thought I told you not to call me that anymore, you _naughty boy_.”

“You told me not to call you old _man_ …” Levi corrected and heard Erwin repeatedly sigh.

“Whatever, you dirty little rascal,” Erwin continued, “I just spoke to my doc. They can fit us in tomorrow at 8 in the morning for the test. Does this fit your schedule? I can come pick you up.”

Levi swallowed, despite the little shudders going through his body not being able to help himself but tease Erwin some more. “Can’t wait to finally fuck me, huh?”

“After all the sexy sounds you made when I fucked you with my fingers and how desperately you clung to me and how fucking hard you came, I would say that _you_ are the one who can’t wait for me to shove my fat cock up your arse and pound into you, you slut,” Erwin responded calmly – and it made Levi shut up completely, stealing his thunder, making him realise just _how much_ it was turning him on to be called a _slut_ by Erwin. One year ago he would have been sure to beat the shit out of any man calling him that – be it in the form of teasing or right in the middle of sex. And now here he was: savouring Erwin entitling him in this mean and degrading way. “Darling…” the slightly concerned voice of his older lover brought him back into the present, “…um… is this too soon? Me calling you a slut? You know I don’t-“

“No,” Levi cut the blond off. “No, it isn’t, sorry, I was just, um, you know, spacing out here a little but… Fuck, Erwin – _I like it_ , okay? You can call me a slut. Cause I am. For you. Um. Yeah.”

Levi was hating his mumbling, hating the fact he was fidgeting with the rim of his pullover, that Erwin was able to reduce him into this stammering mess – yet at the same time he thoroughly enjoyed every second of it. And when he heard the man hum warmly, it nearly melted his heart. “I’m glad about that,” the lawyer confessed. “So… What about the appointment?”

“It’s fine. Pick me up and we’ll go.”

“Great. By the way: Please email me your university schedule. And if you have specific training times at your gym and so on I need to know them as well,” Erwin then continued, sounding a little bit more serious. Probably this was his business voice the man was using, Levi thought. “I need to know exactly where you are every single day, with whom you are meeting and what you are doing. You do understand that, Levi, don’t you?”

“…because of the 24/7-thing…”

“Yes,” Erwin affirmed and Levi’s throat went tight, sparks of excitement shooting through his body.

“All right.”

“Good. Also, I expect you to always answer the phone when I’m calling you – and don’t worry: I won’t call you in the middle of your lessons or when you are in the middle of training. That’s why I need to know your weekly routines. Okay?”

“Yeah. Sure. Makes sense.” Of course it didn’t actually make any sense that Levi was enjoying giving up his freedom like that and giving Erwin access to basically all areas of his life – but Levi had stopped wondering about this. He wanted this. He wanted _Erwin_. He wanted the tall man to dominate him. No matter how weird and inappropriate that was. 

So when the man pulled up the next morning, Levi didn’t hide his excitement, and instead of just murmuring a good morning after sliding onto the passenger seat of the car he still thought of as ridiculous, he leaned over the console and pressed his lips sensually onto Erwin’s. “You look handsome today,” he even told him, letting his eyes roam shamelessly over the man’s body clad in a dark pinstripe-suite. 

“Well, thank you, kitten,” the man purred, grinning warmly. “I can say the same thing about you.”

And then they didn’t talk anymore, Levi being far too nervous about the step they were going to take and Erwin far too busy listening to the news special on the radio about the latest political scandal in town involving an important bridge almost collapsing due to neglect and insufficient redevelopment. 

Five minutes before their scheduled appointment Erwin pulled up at a parking lot already full of cars, and when they entered the practise, the waiting room was already crowded even though the doctors of the place hadn’t even started seeing their patients. Levi was pissed already with the prospect of having to sit in a small room full with sneezing, disgusting strangers – so he was pleased as well as surprised about the fact the doctor’s receptionist sent them into one of the treatment rooms straightaway.

“The doctor is a good friend of mine,” Erwin explained, seeing the slightly puzzled look on Levi’s face.

“Oh,” it escaped his mouth, not knowing whether he was only surprised or fucking confused and slightly anxious at the same time. “Where-” Levi didn’t get to finish his question about the nature of said friendship, as the door was practically kicked open in the next second and in barged doctor Hange Zoë, their light brown eyes sparkling with something Levi interpreted as joy and excitement, their long and equally brown hair messily tied up in an unkempt bun, some bangs falling into the doctor’s face. “Erwiiiiin!” Hange practically screamed before hugging the blond tightly. The scene seemed familiar, and Levi knew where he had seen it before: on Friday night at the _Labyrinth_. Hange was just as happy to see Erwin as Mike had been. Which made clear to Levi that their bond had to be of a strong nature as well. “It’s so good to see you,” Hange said in an overly warm voice, and then turned around on the heels to look at Levi in a similar manner – with a wide smile on the lips, eyes sparkling vividly, voice almost shrill as the doc addressed him. 

“You must be Levi! Such a shame we missed each other at the party on Friday!” they practically screamed, walking over to the raven and shaking his hand ferociously, while Levi needed a few seconds to register their words and make sense of them: Hange had most likely spoken about the _Labyrinth_. So Hange had been there. So Hange was into BDSM as well. Which meant Hange knew about the kind of relationship Erwin and Levi had. And suddenly the younger man’s knees almost gave out. “It’s such a pleasure to meet you, young man!” Hange continued to babble excitedly. “Erwin told me so much about you, and now I can finally see with my own eyes why he is so smitten with you. You are _so totally_ his type! And you truly look like the perfect sub, really, I am so happy things worked out between you two! The whole creeping around each other thing was so nerve wracking – why the hell did that big oaf wait so fucking long to make his final move to make you his, I sure will never get. Am I right? I kept telling him that-”

“Hange,” Erwin interrupted the doctor’s exasperated tirade of words with a cautious tone, putting his hand onto the doc’s shoulder. “That’s enough,” he added sounding a bit softer, offering both Hange and Levi a warm smile. “Remember what we are actually here for – and don’t forget all of your other patients. The waiting room was rather full…”

“Ah, yes,” Hange sighed, while Levi was happy he had covered up the marks on his neck with his scarf thinking that otherwise the doc had probably commented on them openly as well. “It’s the effing cold season”, Hange meanwhile continued. “And you’re right: We’ll talk another time. I’ll make this quick then. My nurse Krista will take care of you in a minute and you will get the results within the next few days. I will call both of you as soon as I have them. All right?”

“Thanks, Hange,” Erwin replied smiling fondly, letting himself be hugged in an almost crushing embrace by the addressed person once more.

“Call me, big guy,” doctor Zoë insisted and then almost crushed Levi’s hand while shaking it for the means of saying farewell before storming out of the room, shutting the door with a loud thud. 

“…wow…” Levi murmured and Erwin chuckled.

“Hange might be… a bit much when you first meet them. But Zoë is a very good friend of mine, and Mike’s.”

“Just _how_ many people engaged in the fucking BDSM scene _do_ you count as your close friends?” Levi huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest, staring at the floor, feeling slightly uncomfortable about people… knowing about the nature of his relationship with Erwin. “And how much did you tell the doc?!”

Erwin sat down in the chair next to Levi’s and put his big hand onto the smaller man’s thigh. “They don’t know everything, Levi,” he explained calmly. “All of the personal things you tell me I keep for myself, as well as many details concerning our relationship, and, well, the forming of it. Of course I told my friends about the charming young man I met at the park and shared my observations with them: that you were looking for me, and that I was interested in you. Smitten. _Falling_ for you – and that I wanted to find out whether you had… specific inclinations… that would make something more possible…”

“…you mean that you were trying to find out whether I was into BDSM and would be willing to become your slave?” Levi broke it down in a dry tone, making Erwin crack a crooked smile.

“Yes,” the man confirmed. “And then of course I kept them updated about our meetings. But I never revealed _everything_ , love. The details of our relationship our only between you and me. I like talking to my friends about my life, especially those who are part of the BDSM scene and thus understand me and my desires the most. But I never overshare. Okay?”

“So what happened on the weekend, you finger-fucking me…”

“…is something I wouldn’t tell my friends, as this does not concern them.”

“But you told them we’re in a 24/7-relationship.”

“Because I told you that I wasn’t and that I won’t lie about you or about us,” Erwin told him sternly. “But… I would never tell anyone _outside_ the BDSM scene about the true nature of our bond. I don’t expect you to tell Furlan and Isabel for instance. In fact, I would strictly advise against it, judging that both of them are not part of the scene. Meaning: They would probably not understand it. And trying to be honest with your friends, as much as I appreciate the notion, would most likely end up hurting all of you and maybe even destroying your friendship…”

Levi thought about Erwin’s words. “You are probably right,” he said, silence suddenly engulfing him. And then Levi, thinking a bit more about Erwin’s words, couldn’t help but relax again and grin at the man. “So… you’re falling for me, huh?”

“Already have,” Erwin answered immediately, smiling, and Levi felt the urge to lean forward and kiss him – but the door opened again and a cheerful blonde walked in, greeting them in a melodic voice that had a particularly soothing effect on Levi. She was well with the needle and unlike many other nurses who had needed at least ten attempts to find a vein to draw blood, she spotted and hit one immediately. About five minutes later they were done and on their way, Erwin driving Levi to university.

When he stopped the car in front of the building, Levi didn’t want to get out and wanted to stop the time, spend more of it with Erwin, finding more out about his boyfriend. But Levi had a class to attend and Erwin had work to get done at his office. “I’ll come by tonight,” Erwin promised. “All right?”

“Yeah,” Levi breathed and closed his eyes, as Erwin leaned forward to capture his lips in a soft farewell-kiss. 

But, of course, life had never been overly good to Levi, and since everything with Erwin had gone so smoothly so far, it was just a matter of time for something unpleasant to happen. 

Erwin didn’t keep his promise of visiting Levi, texted him in the middle of the day in a rather frantically typed message that his dumbass of a colleague Pixies was scheduled to be representing their firm at an important congress in Munich, but had forgotten that he had an important case to work on in the same time and needed to be in court this week, resulting in Erwin’s rash departure to said metropolis in the South of Germany so well known for the Oktoberfest instead.

To say Levi was furious and depressed would have been an understatement, and when Erwin called him at around midnight from his stupid hotel almost 800 kilometres away, he felt like screaming. Only he didn’t. “I’m so sorry about this,” Erwin told him in a faint tone and sounded utterly sincere. And fucking tired – and considering he had had to work through all of Pixies’ papers prepared for the congress on the train ride down South, Levi wasn’t a bit surprised.

“It’s not your fault,” Levi told him and heard the man trying to suppress a yawn. “When do you need to get up tomorrow?”

“…5.30 at the latest.”

“Then you should get some sleep,” Levi said, even though he would have preferred talking to Erwin all night long. But there was no point.

“I know.”

“Then hang up and go to bed, old sap.”

Erwin sighed. “But I want to talk to you…”

“And you will. Tomorrow.”

Erwin sighed again, louder this time, and then his sigh turned into a full-on yawn. “Sorry, babe…”

“This isn’t your fault, Erwin,” Levi said. “Go to sleep, and call me tomorrow night.”

“Will do. Sleep well, darling…”

But Levi didn’t sleep well. And the next days were hell. Because Erwin was so swamped with work, he almost had no time at all to call Levi. So they barely texted and barely spoke to one another – and Levi was growing desperate. Because there was so much they needed to talk about, to clarify. And he yearned for Erwin’s touch – not even in a sexual way, which, once again, surprised him. He longed for the man’s strong arms encasing his frame, he missed the warmth of his body and how comfortable he felt when he was pressed against the lawyer’s sturdy form. 

And all this frustration and loneliness lead to Levi spending his evening at the couch, drinking a beer and searching the web for answers to questions he hadn’t even thought he had. Especially after doctor Zoë had called him and told him he was clean, just as Erwin, and that nothing stood between them and ‘wonderful lovemaking’ without any concerns. 

And when Erwin freaking finally returned on Friday evening – Levi’s birthday – with no time left for them to talk, the raven regretted all of his decisions concerning his unsupervised research. Because when Erwin let himself into the flat, wearing wonderfully tight pitch-black jeans and an equally tight dark blue turtleneck pullover, kissed him deeply, wishing him a wonderful birthday, and then stored his overnight back away at Levi’s bedroom, the raven-haired’s mind was racing and fuming and he was just going fucking crazy, asking himself just _what the fuck_ Erwin had stuffed into his stupid bag – Ropes? Cuffs? Whips? Needles? Gagballs? Vibrators? Clips? Chains? Injections? Enema kits? – and what kind of kinky shit next to spanking the lawyer was _actually_ into. Because there was a freaking pile as huge as the fucking Eiffel Tower of new information packed in Levi’s head he had no idea how to deal with, thanks to the good old friend internet stuffed with hundreds of sites and blogs and forums and fucking porn about BDSM and all its practices, and thousands of video clips of what people thought to be hot were replaying in Levi’s mind including excrement and other fluids that made him shudder, wanting to vomit and run away.

And then Erwin grabbed his car keys, explaining he would drive them to the pub and that he wouldn’t drink tonight, answering Levi’s imploring ‘why’ with words that made the smaller man’s knees buckle and ask himself how he was actually going to fucking survive this evening. 

“I need a clear head when I fuck you tonight,” Erwin said, opening the door and mentioning for the younger man to exit. 

And Levi obeyed.


	12. Chapter 12

The ride to the pub was short, but for Levi it felt like a fucking overnight flight to Australia, the silence between Erwin and him heavy, his little hairs on his arms and neck standing up. 

For one, Levi couldn’t get all of what he’d read and seen on fucking Google out of his head – or had it been the darknet already? He wasn’t sure, thinking about subs being attached with their forcefully spread mouths to the endings of transparent toilet devices in order to catch and swallow their Dom’s certain _business_ running down the visible pipe – and Erwin just couldn’t be into that, could he…? No. 

But… 

_But what if he was?_

Even though the man had emphasised that Levi had the right so say ‘no’ to anything, Levi couldn’t shake off the thought that maybe Erwin could still make an attempt to convince Levi to at least _try_ some of the things that he was into before negating them. Just like he had ignored the younger man’s first objection to the kiss right after waking up, not giving a damn about disgusting morning breath. Erwin had practically _forced_ Levi to kiss him, and true: Levi had liked that and hadn’t protested a second time. But… Just the mere thought of shit or urine coming near his body – or worse: his mouth – made his stomach churn and he was sure he tasted acid on his tongue. 

He wanted to be with Erwin so freaking much, he wanted this to work – but what if it _didn’t_ because they wouldn’t be able to find common ground within their Master/slave relationship? What if they found out that Levi wasn’t willing to even do _half_ the things which turned Erwin on? What if their perverted tasted differed too much? He couldn’t quite imagine it, judging the path they had gone so far, but… there was still that possibility left, wasn’t it, and it frightened him.

For two, Furlan and Isabel were just about to meet Erwin for the first time – and that made Levi utterly nervous. He hadn’t cared about them meeting Klaus or Manuel, it had just happened at a party, and Levi hadn’t really given a damn whether his friends liked his partners or not, as he knew it would only last for a little while anyway – he’d never truly cared about those men like he already did for Erwin. And realising this made his heart skip a beat, because it also became evident for him that he wanted Furlan and Isabel _so freaking much_ to _like_ Erwin…

And for three: The man was going to fuck him tonight. Erwin was going to take him and spill his seed inside of him. And while this thought was a pleasant and an exciting on – and he had waited for this since the beginning – it also scared the shit out of him, his thoughts going right back to the beginning of his emotional rollercoaster, conjuring up all of the messed up crap he’d seen online, asking himself what Erwin would possibly do to him before taking him or maybe even during intercourse…

Levi was caught in a vicious circle – and he had no idea how to get out of it. 

He was so deep in thought he missed all of the concerned looks Erwin was giving from the side, being completely startled as the older man finally reached for his hand, pulling it to his mouth like he had done a week ago before visiting the _Labyrinth_ , breathing soothing kisses onto the raven’s skin, yet leaving out the biting this time. “I’m so sorry about being so late today,” Erwin once more apologised for the unforeseen business trip and the horrible way back from Munich. “Please don’t be nervous about today, my sweet birthday boy,” he tried to soothe Levi with his deep voice, peppering the back of his hand with a few additional kisses. “It will be fine, I promise you. Okay? I’ll be nice to your friends and I am sure they will be nice to me, too.”

The sound of Erwin’s voice was so soft and so innocent, Levi almost felt bad for thinking all of this shit about the man, but he couldn’t help it. Just like he couldn’t help the fact that they didn’t have time to talk about all of this right now. They couldn’t make Furlan and Isabel wait, could they? So Levi sighed, nodded and tried to crack a reassuring smile. “Thanks,” is all he managed to utter, and when he stepped out of the vehicle and took a first look at the pub, his knees almost gave out. Because it just dead-on hit him.

He wasn’t ready.

For anything.

He wasn’t ready to let Furlan and Isabel into the bubble he had just started forming with Erwin, knowing that it still hadn’t even taken on its final shape. He wasn’t ready for the evening to pass without the two men finally clarifying at least some of the details of their Master/slave bond and all the possible punishments and rewards that came with it. And a part of him wasn’t ready for Erwin to fuck him because of all of that – even though this made him feel frustrated, because another part of him had yearned for this since motherfucking day one in the park.

But Levi wasn’t ready.

And yet here he was, Erwin clasping his hand, giving him an encouraging smile, pressing his lips softly onto his cheek, leading him into the pub – and before he could tell the blond man to stop, turn around and just run back to his flat, Levi spotted Isabel spotting him. 

The red-haired young girl with crazy hair jumped up, knocking over her chair with a loud thud, making the people sitting around their table look up irritated for a few seconds before engaging in their private conversations again. Levi felt an unpleasant shiver creep across his back and squeezed Erwin’s hand hard, making the man gasp in surprise – or was it pain? Levi had no idea and had no time to make sure, his body already carrying him over to his friend who was waving at him and his boyfriend enthusiastically, dragging Erwin along.

And then it all went to hell.

The moment they got closer and Isabel took in Erwin’s appearance for the very first time, her wide eyes settling on his face, she forgot all self-restraint and manners. “Jesus,” she muttered in a tone that could be described as a mixture of disbelief and surprise, addressing the lawyer, “you’re fucking huge and… fucking _old_!” And it was this moment, that Levi’s eyes brushed Furlan’s gaze, who had also gotten up to greet the new arrivals and now just stood there, staring at Erwin with this rather grumpy look on his face Levi knew just too fucking well – Furlan had, on the spot, decided that he didn’t like the man. Just fucking perfect.

“Isabel!” Levi chastised the red-haired, averting his gaze from the fair-haired man, almost not daring to look into Erwin’s face now, afraid of the lawyer’s reaction to this rude greeting, Isabel still gaping at him with an open mouth like he was some kind of ghost with two fucking heads.

But Erwin merely chuckled, letting go of Levi and extending his arm towards the red-haired woman instead to properly introduce himself. And when she – still flabbergasted – automatically reached for the offered hand in greeting, Erwin did something she had not expected and acted like the perfect fucking gentleman out of an overly romantic movie depicting the allegedly beautiful side of past times – he breathed a polite and quick kiss onto the young girl’s hand, smiling at her fondly, his blue eyes sharp and shiny. 

“From your perspective this is probably true, young lady,” he then even confirmed in that charming sweet voice of his flowing like honey – and Levi couldn’t fucking believe that Isabel started to giggle, obviously smitten with this treatment, while Erwin reached over the table to shake Furlan’s hand next. “It’s so nice to meet you, Furlan,” Erwin said – and all Levi’s best friend was able to respond with wasn’t more than an acknowledging grunt, which made the raven almost roll his eyes out of anger and frustration about the whole situation when they finally all sat down. And then Isabel – of fucking course – did not let the subject of Erwin’s age go, the girl now seeming even more encouraged as Erwin had practically proven her right. 

“So what are you? In your mid or late thirties? God, _forties_ already?!” she asked him curiously.

“For fuck’s sake, Isabel!” Levi snapped at her, his heart beating way too fast. “How about you just say hi like a normal person?”

And Erwin, that idiot, only chuckled again. “My age isn’t a secret,” the blond responded calmly, and when their eyes met, he offered Levi a warm smile and put his arm around the brunette’s shoulder, before turning back to Isabel to tell her the truth. “I’m thirty-three.”

Erwin’s fingers were very gently and almost invisibly rubbing Levi’s shoulder, to make the smaller man relax – but he couldn’t. Especially now, as he saw how his friends took in this interesting piece of information: Isabel’s eyes widening once more and her mouth plopping open. Levi sighed annoyed as he watched her trying to do the maths so hard, failing even harder, looking at Furlan with a pleading look on her face to help her out, Furlan who had already finished the calculation but obviously needed a few seconds himself to digest the reality of numbers. “You’re _twelve_ years older than Levi…?!” it then suddenly poured out of his mouth way too loudly, the look on his face a blend of confusion and dismay which made Levi snap again.

“For fuck’s sake, Furlan! You make it sound like Erwin’s some kind of paedophile. He’s not forty and I am not thirteen or whatever. We’re both consenting adults, okay? And a difference of twelve years is practically nothing, if you look at some other couples,” he spat, grabbing the menu lying on the table, pretending to be studying it while trying so hard to ignore Isabel’s incredulous huff of laughter.

“Well, if twelve years is nothing, why didn’t you tell us then?” Furlan bit back aggressively and Levi rolled his eyes.

“Because I thought you’d both be mature enough as to not make a fuss about our age gap,” he said – and dug his own grave.

“So you are acknowledging that there _is_ an age gap _worth mentioning_?” Furlan shot back and Levi opened his mouth to answer, only to hear Isabel tell Erwin the next rude thing.

“Erwin even sounds like an _ancient_ person’s name,” she remarked, cackling. “I think my grandpa’s name was Erwin…”

“The name of your foster grandfather’s name was Gerhard and your biological grandpa was called Rüdiger, you idiot” Levi cussed, and the soothing movements of Erwin’s fingers on his shoulder grew more intense – while the man chuckled again, his eyes meeting Isabel’s gaze.

“Erwin is a _very traditional_ German name, it’s true,” he calmly admitted. “And I was indeed named after my great-grandfather. So this isn’t too far-fetched.”

Levi sighed. “You happy now?” he hissed at Isabel, who stuck her tongue out and then laughed. “Can we please order beer now?” Levi asked looking at Erwin.

“Of course, darling,” the man replied, still smiling warmly, and Levi enjoyed how their thighs touched under the table.

Furlan clicked his tongue annoyed, and when Levi looked at him, he saw the man’s arms crossed over his chest and his gloomy gaze wander between his and Erwin’s face. And then Furlan asked something that was even worse than all of Isabel’s remarks had been so far. “All right: If this is a sugar daddy arrangement, you need to tell us, Levi.”

Levi blinked. And then he snapped yet again. “I don’t need to tell you _shit_ , Furlan!” he growled, horrified just _how badly_ this evening was going – and it hadn’t even started properly.

“So you’re not denying it then?” the fair-haired shot back equally shocked.

“Of course I am denying it, because it isn’t true!” Levi hissed through clenched teeth, leaning menacingly over the table, his hands almost tearing up the menu. “What the fuck makes you think that?!”

“Erwin is way older than you, plus he wants to pay for everything. He’s even inviting us tonight. If this doesn’t sound like a sugar daddy arrangement then fuck, I don’t know,” Isabel explained matter-of-factly, flipping through the menu – getting totally distracted in the next second, enthusiastically asking Levi’s boyfriend: “Can I order shots, Erwin?”

“Sure,” the man answered, his smile turning into a wicked grin. “ _Daddy Erwin_ will buy anything for Levi and his friends, I like making young people happy,” he then joked, making Levi gape at him. The raven-haired blinked and then the little cogs in his head were starting to turn. Because maybe… Maybe making fun about that was indeed the right way to deal with this fucked up situation, the smaller man thought in the next second – and decided to join in. Because it already had gone to shits anyway – it couldn’t get any worse, right?

“I’m starting to get jealous, I thought I was your _only_ sugar baby,” he supplied, making Erwin’s hand move from his shoulder to his neck and then slide into his hair, that sexy grin still plastered across his manly face.

“You are my only sugar _boy_ ,” Erwin then clarified.

“Oh, so you also have sugar _girls_?” Levi asked, feigning outrage.

“No,” Erwin immediately answered with that smug voice of his, “but I think _sugar boy_ sounds nicer…”

“Do you now…?”

“Yes, and you are daddy’s _favourite_ sugar boy…”

“Oh, so I’m special?” Levi crooned.

“Definitely.”

“And what does that mean exactly?”

“That you get the most of my _attention_. And of course the most of _my money_ …” Erwin hummed, his blue eyes boring into Levi’s, face moving closer to his, and actually making the raven-haired nervous – because this was Erwin’s dark playful side he had already gotten to know so well and that rather belonged in the bedroom and not in the pub in the presence of his friends – and Furlan seemed to be getting the exact same vibe, shifting uncomfortably in his seat and sighing loudly, while Isabel just stared at them with an open mouth, not knowing whether this was a joke and she was allowed to laugh, or freaking serious crap that was supposed to shock her.

Levi wanted to add something, but Furlan spoke up hastily instead. “Okay, okay, I get it. Please stop. It’s disgusting.”

“My point exactly,” Erwin then made clear immediately with a steady and stern voice, letting go of Levi and folding his hands on the table, shooting Furlan a serious look. “Look,” he then started to address the fair-haired, “I get it: you want to protect Levi, and I think that’s fantastic. He’s told me a lot about you and I know you care a lot about him, you both do – you are his best friends, his family, and I appreciate the fact you’re looking out for him. But taking into account how many years you’ve known him, and that you are thus aware about his mother’s history, I am surprised you would even consider Levi consenting to such... _an arrangement_ , that, in many cases, has many similar traits to prostitution, if I may speak openly.” Levi swallowed, his eyes fixed on the lawyer’s handsome face. Erwin was talking calmly and yet it had something commanding about it that made Levi feel a bit on edge. 

And then Erwin suddenly lied without even blinking an eye. “I assure you, we are a normal couple,” he said and Levi’s throat went dry. 

He thought about Erwin pushing him against doors and kitchen counters, he thought of how the man had spanked him, he thought of how he’d called him a slut, he thought of how Erwin ordered him around and had made him kneel on the floor between his legs – and something beautifully warm started to spread in his stomach and abdomen. 

But that positively exciting feeling was crushed within just a few seconds, Levi’s Google-infiltrated mind deciding to pull up random scenes of the horrible videos he’d seen while digging deeper into the BDSM websites that had before provided him with such vital content, now thinking about subs being degraded in public, pissed on at semi-hidden construction sites, gagged with reeking and abhorrently dirty socks – and a fat guy in his fifties stuffed into a tight whole-body rubber costume topped off with equally tight black mask covering his mouth and eyes, with only a few little holes left at his nose enabling him to breathe, while he was playing with his saggy dick hanging out in front of the camera.

_Fat rubber mask man._

This is what Levi called the guy from the video that had sent horrible shivers down his spine, a distasteful depiction of submission taken in a dishevelled room with shit-stained white underwear lying about. And the fat rubber mask man just wouldn’t fucking leave him alone – and it was killing Levi, making it so hard to listen to what his boyfriend was telling Furlan, not sure whether Erwin was still lying or telling the truth. And Levi truly hoped for the latter.

“I know the difference in age might be problematic for you – and let me just say at this point that in most of the sugar daddy arrangements the difference lies by about twenty years at least, often more, and _that_ probably _is_ an age gap worth mentioning, but never mind. The point is: Our ages aren’t a problem for us, and I want you to know that the fact that Levi is younger than me, is also not the _reason_ I developed an interested for him,” he spoke with a soft voice. “I had no idea how old he was when I spotted him at the park. I just felt attracted to him straightaway and just _had_ to talk to him instantly, and when I got to know he is only 20, I was even a bit surprised. To be honest: It’s actually the first time for me to be with a person that much younger than myself,” Erwin admitted and made a small pause in which not even Isabel dared to speak up. “Most of my partners were either my age or even a few years _older_ than me. But when I’m with Levi… I don’t even _feel_ the age gap. We just click and we function well together,” he stated and offered Levi a reassuring smile, reaching out to clasp his hand placed upon the table – and Levi let him, telling the fat rubber mask man to fuck off, wanting to savour the sweet things Erwin, _his boyfriend_ , was saying about them – who truly couldn’t be into golden showers and whatnot, Levi was sure in that moment. 

“So, I really hope you guys will give me a chance to prove myself to you. I really like Levi. And that is the only reason why I want to pay for things concerning him and his friends. Not because I am his sugar daddy and expect something in return. Okay?” Erwin finished, and actually Levi was kind of glad that it was that moment, when the server finally decided to walk over to them to take their order and interrupted the whole thing. Because if Isabel and Furlan had reacted negatively to that speech, Levi would have probably lost it.

They ordered a burger each and a pitcher of beer, a boring Pepsi for Erwin, and when the server walked away, Furlan opened his mouth, probably to say something to Erwin about the man’s speech – but Isabel was quicker, reaching into her oversized bright green bag to retrieve a chaotically wrapped up present she handed Levi over the table. “Happy birthday, big brother!” she announced jovially, and again the raven-haired was glad for the interjection. Because he still feared Furlan’s reaction, the young man still looking at Erwin way too suspiciously. 

“Thanks,” Levi muttered, cracked a smile and started to get rid of the way too colourful gift paper, revealing a big tea mug with a picture of a grumpy-looking cat.

“He looks just like you!” Isabel almost shrieked out and cackled, when Levi studied her present. 

Erwin chuckled. “I think I have to agree,” he muttered, grinning at a frowning Levi.

“If you weren’t my ride I’d kick your ass right now,” Levi shot back, not really meaning it – and almost having a heart attack as Erwin pouted. It was probably the most ridiculous thing he’d seen the lawyer do – but it was also one of the cutest, and he cursed the butterflies raising to action in his stomach.

…and then again the ugly fat rubber mask man infiltrated his insides, and Levi wanted to scream.

He was glad that he was interrupted yet again, Furlan sliding his gift across the table towards Levi, and what looked like a book turned out to be a special edition of a fancy DVD box of one of his favourite Japanese ghost movies. “Thank you, Furlan,” he said, sounding utterly sincere, and finally his best friend managed to smile. A little at least. 

And then of course Furlan went for it again and had to ruin it.

“So, where’s _your_ gift?” he asked Erwin, his voice laced with venom, and the blond raised one of his brows at that.

Levi was surprised that it was Isabel who spoke up in favour of his boyfriend. “He’s paying for all of our drinks tonight, you idiot!” she reminded him, and Furlan huffed.

Erwin just smiled, and Levi thought about the other present he had already received a week ago: the tight latex outfit he had worn to that special party and… “I have another gift for Levi waiting at home,” he suddenly heard the blond man say, and when he looked into Erwin’s face, he glimpsed a warm but also playful smile, and instantly thought of the words the man had said to him just before leaving for the pub.

_‘I need a clear head when I fuck you tonight.’_

And even though Levi was more than ready for this, had been since the beginning, the fat rubber mask man spoiled it all, by asking questions with his horrible old-man muffled voice, the core being: _what was in that fucking bag – and what was Erwin planning to do with it?_

Levi swallowed and fucking finally their drinks were brought to the table, and when he took the first big gulps of the tasty lager from the draught, he felt like a man having wandered through the desert and who’d finally found an oasis with a big pool of water. Levi finished his first glass almost immediately, being laughed at by Isabel. “You drink like you did at Anika’s party,” she remarked.

“Please don’t remind me…” Furlan sighed and Levi couldn’t agree more. But Erwin’s interest was piqued.

“It’s rude not to explain an inside joke…” he interjected and Isabel laughed.

“Trust me, this is no joke,” she said, and Levi told her to shut up, but she didn’t, and instead revealed the story of how the three of them had gone to the female classmate’s party when Levi und Furlan were both thirteen, and the raven-haired had wanted to prove he could drink beer just like Kenny could. He was wrong. So very, very wrong, and he danced like crazy to some horrible German techno shit from the 90s making all the teenage girls wet their pink panties and throw themselves all over him – until he threw _up_ on one of _them_ in the middle of a song.

“Fucking hell…” Levi muttered, his cheeks burning, not wanting to look into Erwin’s face, but at the same time realising that since Isabel was talking so casually about this, revealing the whole embarrassing story to Erwin, she must have started warming up to him. At least a little bit. Or it was strategic – showing Erwin disgusting and embarrassing sides of Levi to put the man off…? Levi had no idea, so he took another sip of his beer, listening to the blond laugh at what Isabel told him.

“I had to carry him home,” Furlan threw in. “And even though he’s so freaking tiny, he weighs a ton.”

“Oi, stop calling me tiny, shithead,” Levi hissed and Isabel giggled.

“But you are, big brother,” she teased, a wide grin around her lips, “and Erwin is so fucking huge,” she suddenly remarked, letting her gaze wander between both men. “It’s actually so funny when you’re standing side by side,” she laughed and Levi rolled his eyes, trying so hard not to think about the fact that the differences in their body size was indeed something that was turning him on.

“Maybe Erwin here isn’t a sugar daddy, but maybe he has a size kink…” Furlan remarked, taking another sip of his beer, a sly grin on his lips.

Erwin sighed, but it wasn’t a sound filled with negative emotions, and when Levi finally dared to look at him again, he saw that the man was grinning slightly as well. “Trust me Furlan, I don’t,” he said – and Levi thought about all the kinks Erwin _had_. Of which he didn’t even know half of. And what if the lawyer was into- …and there was the fat rubber mask guy again, and Levi tried so hard to ignore him and drown him in a gush of beer. He practically rejoiced in the fact that their food was being served and Furlan as well as Isabel’s mouths would be stuffed with burger and fries, preventing them from babbling more nonsense, and he could focus on chewing.

But Furlan and Isabel didn’t stop. Their questions just changed.

“So, when did you get drunk for the first time?” Furlan asked the blond.

“Oh, um, I actually have to think about this one…” Erwin mused.

“…because you are so old,” Isabel remarked giggling, making Levi scowl and Erwin chuckle.

“Yeah, well, I think I must have been around thirteen as well, maybe fourteen,” he then started telling – and Levi had to admit that he was extremely curious, for he wanted to know everything about Erwin and up till now they hadn’t talked about stuff like that. “My friend’s parents had left for a short vacation and his cousin came over to babysit him, so I joined them for the weekend to get out of my house. Sandra was eighteen at that time and didn’t give a damn about us kids – she invited some of her friends over instead to have a party, and while they were having fun in the living room, Hannes and I snuck into his dad’s office and found his not-so-secret stash of whisky…”

“Yuck, I _hate_ whisky!” Isabel threw in pulling a disgusted face – and stealing some more of Erwin’s sweet potato fries, which the man didn’t mind at all.

“I love a good whisky,” he said, “but back than I was just a brat – so naturally we mixed it with a lot of coca cola. Which is a shame really… Those were some really good ones from Scotland – I would definitely appreciate a taste of them today.”

“Fuck today, how did it end?” Levi heard himself speak up impatiently and his boyfriend offered him an amused smile. 

“Badly,” Erwin said. “We got so drunk, we managed to destroy some really important paperwork and even damaged the antique desk itself. And then my friend ended up with alcohol poisoning in the clinic while I threw up all over his parents’ bed Sandra had put me in to sleep while she was in hospital with my friend. We were never allowed to have a sleep-over again and Sandra got her car taken away she had just received for her birthday as punishment.”

“Ouch,” Furlan commented, grinning slightly, and Erwin nodded, still kind of lost in thought.

“Yeah, it was bad,” he confirmed and his lips slipped into a cheeky grin.

Levi smirked as Erwin looked at him again. He couldn’t picture Erwin as a young teenage boy. He couldn’t imagine him drunk as fuck, babbling nonsense and tearing up documents. This man was always so… composed. Erwin was always _in control_. He was a man who pulled himself together and oftentimes forced himself to wear a stern mask. Only right now he wasn’t, grinning at his boyfriend so openly, having no problem with admitting this utterly embarrassing story from his childhood that even Furlan and Isabel had listened to with interested and laughed at.

And just when Levi thought that his friends were indeed warming up to Erwin – maybe also thanks to the second pitcher of beer they started drinking – Isabel made another, rather improper remark towards the blond, swallowing the last bit of her last stolen fry, her chin resting in her head, her curious and partly amused look fixated on Erwin’s face, telling him: “Man, I can’t stop looking at your eyebrows. These things are fucking _enormous_.”

Levi choked slightly on his beer and had to cough, thus incapable of scolding the red-haired. And Furlan, that idiot, even laughed at the comment, making it so much worse. Anger was welling up in Levi’s chest – and yet again it was Erwin who made it stop, by still keeping that handsome grin plastered across his equally attractive face, responding in a way Levi had not expected.

“This one,” the blond said, pointing to his left brow, “is called Heinz. And this one,” he continued, pointing to his right brow and looking Isabel in the eyes, “is Helmut.”

…and the red-haired burst into a fit of shrieking laughter. “Are you fucking kidding me?” she roared. “Your eyebrows have freaking _names_?! Fucking _ancient German_ names?!”

“They’re special,” Erwin replied, grinning smugly, and Isabel cackled – and then Levi even heard Furlan join into the snickering, shaking his fair head, and his heart skipped a beat as Erwin placed his big-ass hand onto the younger man’s nape, rubbing it in a tender fashion, their eyes meeting once again. 

And as the blond gave him another reassuring smile, Levi just wanted to kiss the man who hadn’t even complained once about the blunt remarks made by his friends or their sceptical attitude they displayed towards him, who just continued to grin and smile, cracking jokes and telling them straight on how he really liked Levi – and so the raven-haired just did that, leaning forward, pressing his lips shortly onto Erwin’s, who clearly enjoyed that public display of affection, smiling fondly at the younger man with a dreamy look in his blue eyes. And Levi was sure he was turning as bright red as the ketchup he’d just devoured with his fries – because he had never kissed a man like that in front of Furlan and Isabel. Not Klaus, not Manuel – not any other guy he was involved with in any other way. Couples kissing in public was what he considered to be disgusting.

And yet here he was.

Mentally Levi was already preparing for the next teasing or inappropriate comments pouring from Isabel’s and Furlan’s mouth. But that didn’t happen. Instead, it was Erwin who started asking the questions, simple and pleasant enquiries, making Isabel talk about her job as a hair dresser, funny clients and her desire for sleeping in late on weekends – which Erwin shared. And Levi drank more beer, trying to make the image of the fat rubber mask man disappear. Erwin promised Isabel to visit her salon and didn’t flinch when the young woman started touching his hair, telling him what conditioner he should use. And Levi drank more beer, to make his thoughts about all those weird-ass BDSM practices involving feces and urine – which Erwin couldn’t possibly be into, could he? – disappear from his mind.

Erwin had told him he would go one step at a time and that he would introduce Levi slowly to the scene. But just what did that mean? How slow was slow for Erwin, considering he’d been treating Levi like his slave from the very beginning? And just why the fuck had he dug deeper on the net? Why hadn’t he been satisfied with what he had found the first time, reading those stories and shit?

Erwin asked Furlan about his studies and the young man started telling him about why he had chosen to become a maths and P.E. teacher, the blond lawyer listening with burning interest, sharing yet another interesting piece of information about his early life, admitting that he envied Furlan a bit as he had also planned to become a teacher as a kid but his father practically forced the law into his system, making him work in the firm when he was around twelve, starting with making coffee and listening in on the meetings. And Levi drank more beer, and when the server brought over the shots Isabel had indeed finally ordered, Levi downed a Jägermeister which he actually hated, but it was pure alcohol in it so he didn’t care that much about his taste buds protesting for a little while.

“So, what kind of lawyer are you anyway? What’s your legal field?” Furlan asked his probably first serious question of the night, taking a big sip of his beer; just like Levi did.

“Family law,” Erwin answered, and elaborated, when he spotted Isabel’s puzzled face. “All matters concerning civil union, marriage, domestic partnerships, divorce – my speciality, I’m afraid – prenups, adoptions, child protective proceedings and things like that.”

“Oh,” Isabel said – and Furlan got pretty interested, asking Erwin some more stuff about his work, like what had been the most bizarre case in the area of divorces, for instance. This turned out to be a pretty wealthy couple arguing obsessively about the custody of their three Siamese cats which they treated more tenderly than their own kids. “I witnessed some pretty nasty scenes between the parents and the children, whom they always dragged along to my office – and each parent tried to convince those poor souls to take their side, or course. In the end I got child protective services involved and both kids were placed into foster homes. Because I had been right and both father and mother neglected their offspring and treated them… well, let’s put it that way: rudely. I won’t go into detail. Let’s just say: those damned cats were treated like actual human beings while the kids… weren’t. Oh, one of the animals actually died just before they finally agreed on custody.”

“Sweet lord,” Furlan commented – and Levi was surprised that his best friend then told the blond a little about his and Isabel’s story. Furlan didn’t like talking about their parents, or rather their mother. He and Isabel didn’t share the same father – in fact, none of them knew who their dad was. Their mum hadn’t been a prostitute like Kuchel, but that woman had slept around – and all that she could tell them was, that “it wasn’t the same dude”. Marina turned into an alcoholic when Furlan was only six years old. When the drugs followed, Levi’s best friends were already with their foster family.

“I’m so sorry to hear this,” Erwin said and sounded sincere. “I hope your foster family was okay?”

“They were and are perfect!” Isabel remarked fondly.

“So you are still in touch?”

“Yeah, Dirk and Nadine and pretty much like are real parents,” Furlan said, smiling faintly.

“…so what about your biological mother, if I may ask?” Erwin enquired politely, his hand resting on Levi’s thigh, massaging it lightly.

“We don’t really talk to her,” Furlan replied. “She is and out of rehab, sometimes she calls, claiming she is sober and just wants to talk – but there is always the slur of alcohol or whatever in her voice. And she lives in a different part of Germany now.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

If it hadn’t been for fat rubber mask man Levi’s thoughts would have probably wandered over to his own mother – he didn’t know whether he should be thankful about that, though.

Isabel showed Erwin a recent picture of her foster parents, whom Levi really liked and who really liked Levi, and then Furlan asked Erwin some more questions about the man’s work –  
and Levi drank more beer and downed another Jägermeister. Because hearing professional Erwin talk about his work, picturing the man in one of his fancy suits, made the butterflies in his stomach scatter about aimlessly and his abdomen clench – but fat rubber mask man kept asking what Erwin had stored in his overnight bag waiting for the men’s return to Levi’s flat – and the (literal) wanker just wouldn’t shut up about it, and scenes of all the (literal) shit Levi had seen in the depths of the digital web kept replaying in his mind. 

So he drank more beer, Erwin’s hand placed on his thigh starting to feel like a hot stone taken right out of a churning fire, and when he finally got up to head for the men’s room, the whole pub was spinning – or at least it seemed that way to Levi, who found it hard to walk straight, rather staggering over to his destination, horribly lucky he managed to relieve himself without causing a mess, spending a rather big amount of time scrubbing his hands with soap and hot water afterwards.

It was finally going fine, right? The meeting with Furlan and Isabel. After the introduction of Erwin’s eyebrows his friends had stopped giving Erwin shit, and the conversations were flowing normally, Levi keeping his mouth shut almost all the time, merely listening, drinking beer and Jägermeister. But that was fine, wasn’t it? Because this had been the purpose of tonight’s meeting, right? Erwin getting to know Levi’s best friends and getting along with them. Because that would be like the bestest birthday gift he’d ever received, wouldn’t it?

Levi felt dizzy, and as he was walking out of the men’s room, he fucking stumbled over the threshold and right against some warm body – heat rose to his cheeks, as his fingers automatically grabbed the fabric covering the man’s skin, and then he got confused as he caught a quite familiar scent. Just as he was about to order his hands to let go of the stranger and thank him for catching him as well as apologising for tumbling against him, the giant spoke – with a voice well-known to Levi. “You all right, kitten?” Erwin asked, and only then did Levi raise his head and look into the slightly concerned sapphires.

“Why are you here?” Levi asked him dumbly, and Erwin smiled very lightly at that.

“I came to see whether you were okay. You took your time so I got worried, because you’ve already drunk quite a bit…” Erwin’s hands started rubbing his back and the man leaned down and pressed his lips onto Levi’s lips – who just lost it for a second. Maybe two. Or three. Or longer. Fuck, he had no idea – the world around him was spinning so very much and he just looped his hands around Erwin’s neck and kissed the man, his sloppy tongue invading Erwin’s cavity, his body pressing against Erwin’s form who was steadying them both his with strong arms, until a familiar laughter made Levi’s senses return; _that_ and the loud comment Isabel threw in their direction as she was passing by, headed to the lavatory herself. “Get a fucking room!” the red-haired practically yelled at them, cackling.

“Fuck,” Levi whispered, taking a step back and almost falling over again, if it wasn’t for Erwin’s arms grabbing him once more.

“Watch out, love,” he murmured, and Levi felt utterly embarrassed, looking onto the floor.

“Let’s get back,” the raven said and wanted to move, but the pressure of Erwin’s hand around his upper arm increased, and the men held him in place.

“Maybe we should head home now?” Erwin suggested in a low voice – and thousands of thoughts and pictures drifted through Levi’s mind. “It’s getting late, and… Quite frankly, you are quite drunk, Levi. And that makes me a bit concerned.”

“Shut up, old man,” Levi cussed, sure that his cheeks were bright red right now, “I’m not!”

But he was.

Yet that didn’t stop him from drinking some more beer.

And a few more disgusting shots of Jägermeister.

And all this while Erwin’s big hand was resting on his shoulder, his neck, his lower back, his thigh, feeling wonderful and horrible at the same time, the group talking about zombie TV shows, which Erwin didn’t fancy, discussing their favourite beverages, which were coffee and whisky for Erwin, exchanging opinions on the best spots for running, which Erwin considered to be the forest he had taken Levi to and one of the bigger parks located at the South of the city and… 

And then the fat rubber mask man told Levi about his boyfriend wanting to shove of dead hamsters up his ass – and the raven-haired downed another beer, quickly engaging in a conversation with Furlan about the horrific dirty hallways of university, Isabel disclosing to Erwin just how much of a clean freak he really was and that the lawyer should watch out where he put his stuff down in Levi’s apartment, as not to upset his neatly arranged order, and that he was to _always_ use the door mat to get rid of anything stuck to the soles of his shoes – Levi almost yelling at her to shut her trap and stop exaggerating, but the red-haired only snickered and continued to reveal more embarrassing stuff about Levi to the blond who had invaded his life, while the world started to spin uncontrollable for the raven-haired.

And then-

“Are you all right, kitten?” Erwin asked him softly, and only then Levi realized that he had closed his eyes and that he was engulfed in darkness, only able to hear Isabel’s alcohol-infused laughter, and the clinking of glasses all around them, the murmur of way too many conversations merging into one, the unintelligible music with a mid-tempo beat barely reaching his ears. He tried to open his eyes – but it was so freaking hard.

“…darling…” Erwin’s voice reached him again, and when Levi was finally able to open his eyes, which felt like a venture lasting at least half a day, he was utterly irritated, and his brain needed a few minutes to actually register what was going on: He wasn’t in the pub anymore, he was in the passenger’s seat of a vehicle moving swiftly through the city, and just as he realized this, opening his mouth to ask Erwin, who was driving, just when the fuck they had left the pub, his eyes closed again on their own, because his lids felt as heavy as stones.

And then suddenly he woke up naked in his bed, his head throbbing as if he’d punched it against the wall, limbs aching as if he’d run a marathon the day before, his throat dry as if he hadn’t drunk water for a week, his stomach feeling queasy as if he was coming down with something. 

Levi blinked, reality seeping in only slowly. 

The sun was shining, its rays falling in through the slightly parted curtains. And then it hit him right in the face: It was already Saturday morning. Levi turned his head, horrible pain shooting through his skull, making him groan. And that sound turned even louder as his eyes took in the time that his digital clock on the night stand was revealing to him: it was almost midday. “What the fuck…?!” he murmured, his mind racing, trying to recall the events after his first visit to the bathroom at the pub – but they were all foggy. And… And where the fuck was Erwin?

Levi looked around. The man wasn’t next to him in bed, the door to the room was closed and… and the overnight bag was gone. An unpleasant shiver ran down Levi’s back, as he frantically reached for his phone, asking himself, whether he had placed it on the night stand and even plugged it in to recharge, or if Erwin had been the one to do it.

Or maybe Furlan had done it because Erwin had left, because maybe the man got angry that Levi had gotten so drunk…?

His heart started beating faster as he saw all the notifications on the device’s screen. Most of them were messages from Furlan and Isabel in their group chat, the rest unimportant crap from news apps and other shit – like the usual short and late ‘happy birthday kiddo, I put your present into your bank account’-message from Kenny. But he didn’t want to think about Kenny now, feeling a sense of dread creep upon his body, as he activated the digital conversation with his friends and started going through all of the stuff he had missed. “Oh God…” he groaned just a few seconds later, looking at a picture Isabel had taken and shared in the chat. Erwin was carrying him out of the pub – bridal style – and Levi was obviously nearly unconscious. He wanted to die instantly, even more as he started reading the chat.

_[00:32]_  
Isabel: I hope you are going to loooooove this pic just as much as I do when you wake up, Levi  
Isabel: <3 <3 <3 <3 <3  
Isabel: oh God, you are so drunk, I am dying here  
Isabel: we are in the car and you just told Erwin that you want to suck his toes, what the fuck, dude?! LOL  
Furlan: I wish I had taken my headphones with me…  
Isabel: I wish I had taken a pic of Erwin’s face just now…!  
Isabel: So sad Levi is asleep right now. I wanted to hear more about the toe sucking :-D 

_[00:42]_  
Isabel: don’t tell Furlan – but I really like Erwin  
Furlan: …  
Isabel: oh crap, group chat… forgot about that, haha 

_[00:45]_  
Isabel: just to make your awakening more pleasurable: I think Furlan likes Erwin too, they are talking about sports and running now and Furlan wants to join the two of you in the forest next time  
Isabel: they have also talked about politics and seem to have the same opinions. I guess...? I don’t really get what they are saying, but they are having a great time talking  
Isabel: …and you just started to snore, hahaha, cute!  
Isabel: Erwin thinks it’s cute, too <3 

_[00:55]_  
Furlan: Erwin has A FUCKING KEY to your flat???  
Furlan: are you insane?! 

_[01:00]_  
Isabel: …maybe I was wrong about the whole Furlan liking Erwin thing :-/  
Furlan: he is okay. But… HE HAS A FUCKING KEY, Levi?!?!?! What the hell. You’ve been going out for what, five minutes?! Call me when you wake up!!!  
Isabel: good luck with father Furlan, bro… hahahaha  
Furlan: shut up, Isabel  
Isabel: :-P 

Levi swallowed, his fingers trembling slightly. 

Sucking Erwin’s toes? _What the fuck?_

He almost gagged at the thought of that – but then his brain started to occupy itself with the more pressing matter: where the hell _was_ Erwin? From what his friends had written in the chat while Levi had been asleep, the man surely had taken him home. Had he left after putting Levi to bed? Was he really mad? Was he disappointed? Was this the end?

His fingers were still shaking lightly, as he accessed Erwin’s info on his phone and pressed the green button, listening to the dialing tone. After about three rings the call went to voice mail. “Fuck!” Levi cursed, and just as he was about to dial the number again, the door to his bedroom opened, and it startled him so much, that his phone slipped from his hand and fell onto the mattress. “E-Erwin…” it escaped his mouth, words more gasped than uttered, as he laid his eyes on the blond man wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white tee shirt emphasising all of his upper body’s assets. The lawyer smiled gently and walked over to Levi, sat down on the bed and handed him a bottle of water.

“You must be thirsty,” he said – and Erwin was right: Levi almost downed the whole litre. “I already went out and did some grocery shopping,” Erwin started telling him, sounding gentle. “I bought some stuff for breakfast and some pain killers for you, kitten,” he added grinning lightly. “Are you hungry? Or… are you feeling sick?”

There were so many emotions racing though Levi’s system and so many questions popping up in his head that he couldn’t answer immediately. And he was dreading one thing in particular. No, actually there were _two_ things he was afraid of. And he didn’t know which one was worse. 

“Did I… Did I throw up yesterday?” he enquired, biting his tongue. 

“No,” Erwin answered softly, “but you were feeling quite a bit sick just before you fell asleep,” he explained sympathetically. 

“Oh,” Levi huffed out, extremely relieved Erwin hadn’t seen him vomit. 

“So… about breakfast: Want me to make you some?”

“Yeah… Yeah, that would be nice,” Levi answered, staring at the duvet covering his naked form, not able to enunciate the other urgent question haunting his mind and heart.

“Then why don’t you go take a shower and I get cooking, huh?” Erwin suggested and Levi simply nodded. “All right… I’ll get started straightaway. One greasy anti-hangover breakfast for the birthday boy coming right up.” And with this witty comment Erwin left and Levi continued to stare at the door for about another minute before he eventually rose from the bed as well.

The water splashing down on his form felt wonderful and Levi took his time cleaning himself. Also, because he needed to think, trying to remember so very hard what had happened – but his mind was only able to reveal pieces of single scenes edged into his memory to him. He got a glimpse of the car ride: Isabel laughing at something at the back, that shitty Jazz music playing on low volume, Furlan groaning at something in an amused fashion behind him, Erwin chuckling and the man yet again placing his hand on Levi’s thigh, the city around them a big jar of darkness garnished with wildly flashing lights. 

Then, after whole lot of nothing, something else came up on his mental screen: he remembered being carried to the bed, his back meeting the soft bedding, Erwin helping him to shed his pants, the man’s breath on his skin. Then everything was blurry again – and all that was left where short flashes of Erwin’s lips placed on his neck, the man’s fingers wrapped around Levi’s length, the memory of Erwin’s golden chest hair under Levi’s palms, the taste of the blond’s salty skin, as well as frames of Levi climbing on top of this huge body, Erwin’s groans, his strong arms placed around Levi’s waist, fragments of the blond man’s startled eyes, his dishevelled fair strands, and his lips forming Levi’s name and… 

And then there was nothing anymore and Levi was facing a black void in his memories, standing before a bottomless pit, asking himself that second urgent question: 

_Had they slept together?_

His behind didn’t feel particularly sore. But that didn’t have to mean anything, right? And… had Erwin done _something else_ to him that he couldn’t remember? Something that had to do with the mysterious contents of the black overnight bag? The image of the fat rubber mask man flashed across his mind and Levi shivered and swallowed, finally getting out of the shower as the water started to turn cold. Slipping into black sweatpants and a grey tee shirt he walked into the living room, where the lovely smell of bacon welcomed him and made his stomach produce horrible sounds. 

Erwin was standing at the stove, wearing a dark apron that clearly did not belong to Levi and which suited the man perfectly. The lawyer must have brought it along. “Sit down,” he told Levi with a warm smile on his lips and when Levi did, his mouth watered. There were already slices of bacon and baked beans on his plate, buttered toast and terribly thick pieces of cheddar – and now Erwin topped it all off with the eggs. Placing the pan in the sink, the blond man also sat down, and Levi realised his boyfriend had even poured him a big glass of freshly squeezed orange juice as well as a glass of water – a box of ibuprofen placed next to it, which Levi gladly swallowed.

“Have you eaten already?” Levi asked before digging in, referring to the lack of food at Erwin’s side of the table.

“Yeah, I woke up pretty early,” the man explained, smiling faintly. “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit…”

Erwin chuckled lightly. “I believe so…”

The raven finished his lovely breakfast with the two men being engulfed by silence, with Erwin simply watching him, seeming lost in thought – and Levi just couldn’t stop his mind from racing either, knowing that asking Erwin about the events in bed was… inevitable. And when they sat down on the sofa, each with a mug of tea, Levi indeed just couldn’t take it anymore. “Erwin,” he addressed the man who had wanted to speak up at the same time, now closing his mouth and looking at Levi intently, “did you… have we…” Levi cleared his throat, looked into the wild blue sea of his lover’s eyes and finally uttered the words he had been meaning to let out the whole morning. “Did we fuck?”

Erwin’s eyes went wide, his thick eyebrows going visibly upwards for a few seconds – and then a shadow crept over his face and his lips became a thin line. “No, Levi,” he finally answered with a voice as hard as stone, making all the little hairs on the smaller man’s arms stand up, “we _didn’t_ fuck. Jesus. You were horribly drunk.”

Levi swallowed. “Yeah, I know, I’m sorry about that, but-”

Erwin cut him off. “You _did_ come onto me. Or rather: you threw yourself at me when I was undressing you to make you go to bed and sleep,” Erwin explained, “and I eventually jerked you off, because I couldn’t fight you off of me anymore and, well… I admit that I got weak at some point and just gave in,” he admitted, “but I _didn’t_ go any further – although you also asked me for _that_ …”

“Oh…” a shiver went down Levi’s spine and Erwin sighed, placing his hand once more on the younger man’s thigh.

“Darling…” Erwin started to speak to him again in a much softer voice this time. “How can you think I would take advantage of you like that? This was or is still supposed to be our first time together – I not only want you to remember it, I want you to be _conscious_ while we do it. I need you to tell me and show me what you like and how you like it, so I don’t overstep any boundaries. I am still only getting to know you… And you were so far gone yesterday and I already feel like shit because I jerked you off. _Fucking_ you would’ve been nothing but rape, Levi… And it’s supposed to be all about safety and consent, remember?”

Both keywords awakened something inside of Levi, and instead of being relieved by Erwin’s sincere words, he blurted out his next question: “What’s in the bag?”

“…excuse me, what?”

“The bag,” Levi repeated. “Your overnight bag.”

Erwin blinked, then he got up and went over to the other side of the room to come back with the wanted object, placing it onto the coffee table, slowly getting out all the contents: pyjama pants, a black turtleneck pullover, the trousers Erwin had worn the night before, a dark green tee shirt, a small toiletries bag, a bottle of special anal lube that probably cost a fortune compared to the stuff Levi had in his drawer – and a heavy gift wrapped up in silver paper decorated with a white ribbon, which Erwin placed in Levi’s hands. The present Erwin had actually been referring to the night prior.

“Open it,” he instructed, and Levi’s hands were trembling slightly as he followed this gently spoken order, the fat rubber mask man finally shutting up, because he was holding his breath in eerie anticipation – only to be disappointed, because it wasn’t a sex toy or _any other_ materialistic piece connected to BDSM. It was a packet of four nicely designed beer bottles filled with lager, or so the fancy description said. “It’s from a small brewery in Munich. Some colleagues at the conference recommended it to me…” Erwin explained – and Levi felt utterly stupid and embarrassed and horribly guilty. “Kitten… Just what were you expecting?” the lawyer finally asked with a soft voice, pulling the present out of Levi’s hands gently to place it back onto the table, making the younger man sigh and start looking for an answer. “Levi…” Erwin encouraged him, moving his hand to touch his shoulder, “please tell me…” 

But Levi couldn’t find the right words. He felt horrible. Because the bag being devoid of anything related to BDSM meant that Erwin hadn’t planned on doing anything in that matter, right? He had only meant to finally sleep with Levi. And Levi had ruined this, hadn’t he? 

But what difference would this make, if they eventually found out what Levi was dreading all this while: that they weren’t compatible? If Erwin wanted to do so much stuff Levi didn’t and…

“Levi…” Erwin uttered his lover’s name once more, and grabbed the smaller man’s chin, turning his head gently and making the younger one look at his concerned face, “please tell me what happened, darling. I was convinced you got so drunk because you were so nervous about Isabel and Furlan getting to meet me. But now I am not so sure any more… Did I do something wrong?”

“No!” it immediately shot out of Levi’s mouth and he grabbed the older man’s hand now placed onto his cheek. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Erwin…” he emphasized, the sad look on the lawyer’s face almost killing him, feeling like a needle pressing into his chest. He sighed.

“Then please tell me happened…” Erwin repeated, almost pleading now. “I told you this whole thing won’t work, if we don’t trust each other. I trust you, Levi – so please do trust me, too. I am concerned about you and I want you to be happy. Please tell me how I can help you now. Tell me what got you so upset and made you drink so much…”

Levi sighed loudly – and then Erwin’s words worked like magic once more and the dam broke and the words started pouring out of his mouth and he told Erwin _everything_.

He told him about his emotional turmoil, that had nothing to do with him not wanting to be Erwin’s slave anymore – because he did; so fucking much. He made it clear to Erwin that this wasn’t about revising his decision, of backing down concerning the special nature of their bond. “I just… you know… panicked,” Levi said and recounted his further explorations into the depth of Google and the visions those websites and videos and whatnot had created inside of his mind, that unsettling image of the fat rubber mask man being burned into his skull, which Levi didn’t want to turn into. He told him about his fear about not being able to give Erwin what he truly wanted, and the dread of Erwin maybe trying to convince Levi to do stuff that simply scared the raven-haired – or utterly disgusted him.

Erwin listened to him intently, not saying anything, merely nodding and thus making it clear to Levi that his words and concerns were reaching him. And when the raven-haired was done with his report, Erwin bent forward and kissed his cheek softly.

“Thank you for telling me,” was the first thing Erwin said, waiting for Levi to look him in the eyes, offering his younger partner an encouraging smile. “But please, Levi… Forget about the _fat rubber mask man_ …” He smiled faintly and hearing Erwin say the term out loud made Levi realize how silly it actually sounded, which made him finally feel a bit at ease. But then Erwin suddenly sighed and didn’t say anything for a few seconds anymore, chewing on his bottom lip slightly while staring at nothing in particular in front of him – making Levi fear for the worst. Because maybe the blond was indeed into the practices Levi had listed as an utter no-go for him. 

The budding fear slowly making his breathing hard was swept away instantly, as Erwin shifted his gaze to once more look into Levi’s eyes and offered him the softest smile he had ever given him. “I think the first term of our Master/slave agreement should be a Google-ban for you, young man,” he then remarked still smiling, his fingers threading gently through Levi’s hair – and then he sighed again. “Darling…” he breathed with a warm voice, “I told you I would introduce you _slowly_ to BDSM – that’s why we haven’t done anything apart from the little spanking yet, and I didn’t intend to do anything related with the scene yesterday. All I wanted was to sleep with you, I still do – because I want to get to know you and your body first before we engage in any other play.” Erwin had to clear his throat and drink a sip of tea before continuing. 

“I want us to start having sex, yes – but in the beginning I want to do it the vanilla way, normal intercourse that involves nothing but our bodies… And concerning BDSM: whatever I want to show you, or rather introduce you to, I will always announce beforehand. You are in no way ready for me to confront you with elements of play without a prior discussion. I truly hope that one day we will reach a state where I know you so well, that I’ll be able to successfully assess your preferences and boundaries so that I will be able to add certain punishments into our play as pleasant _surprises_ for you – but this will take years, and we’ve only just started this journey together. Of course, we’ve already spoken about this: in the beginning I needed to test the waters a bit and see whether you were submissive enough – but when it comes to the real play, I want us to talk about everything before we live it out. And I am so, so sorry that I haven’t made all of that clear to you. The miscommunication is clearly my fault – I should have made more time while being in Munich to talk to you about that matter, I totally fucked up, I’m really sorry…”

Levi’s heart was melting, a feeling he had never felt before when being with another man. “Munich is not your fault…” he reminded the lawyer, but Erwin wouldn’t take it.

“Going there isn’t, you are right about that,” he answered in a serious tone, “but I failed you in not talking to you about those important things while I was away. I was foolish to think it would suffice to have this conversation after the party. I wanted to do this face to face – Munich’s gotten in the way of that, and I should have adjusted my plan and done it over the phone instead of waiting for us to be reunited. I cannot tell you how sorry I am. Will you be able to forgive me?”

Levi’s face finally relaxed, looking into those adorable puppy eyes, wondering how the fuck Erwin could be so cute. Hearing all of his boyfriend’s words made him feel so wonderful. It helped him relax, made the fat rubber mask man shut his obnoxious trap. “I already have, idiot,” he told Erwin and the man smiled before he continued to speak to Levi in a warm but serious voice.

“I want you to forget all of what you saw on the web – and I actually meant what I said about the Internet-ban. I hereby officially forbid you to google anything about BDSM on your own. You may only do it, if I give you an explicit order and keyword to research. You got that, kitten?”

“Yes, Erwin,” Levi answered – and it finally felt so good again to be addressed like this, having to answer in a certain way that made Erwin ruffle his hair contentedly. 

“I know that right now your head is full with this… literal shit you found out there. And even if there are people who enjoy scat play – this is what sexual activities involving faeces are called – rest assured: I am not one of them. I will also never ask you to wear diapers, or dress up as pony and cart me around the city centre, all right? These are some of _my_ no-gos and before we start playing for real you will give me yours, and we will write everything down in the contract, okay kitten? And I promise you that I won’t try to convince you to do any of that stuff – I will respect your choices and preferences, your wishes, everything. I told you: I want you to have the right to say ‘no’, and I am sticking to that, okay?”

Levi was too overwhelmed to answer, so happy about Erwin truly not being into scat, one of the big obstacles cleared from the path to a future together. And Erwin did not reprimand him for not answering vocally, he merely smiled, looking into Levi’s beaming face and continued speaking.

“I think you have no idea what you have already given me by agreeing to be 24/7 with me, kitten,” Erwin murmured. “You have already fulfilled my biggest desire, Levi. And I believe that we have already found out that we are compatible, it’s just the details we need to work on, but we have time for that. All the fucking time in the world. And I also promise you that from now on I will make room for you, no matter how stressful my life might be at that moment. So if you are feeling uncertain about anything or you have any questions – just call me or text me, and I will get back to you immediately, okay? For real this time.”

“Thanks,” Levi muttered, smiling at Erwin who put his arm around the raven’s shoulder and pulled him closer against his body.

“If I am moving too fast, you just tell me to stop and take a breather, okay?”

“Okay.”

“…if you want to, we can spend this weekend as boyfriends only and forget about our Master/slave relation for the time being,” he suddenly suggested. “If this is what you need to calm down, I will gladly give it to you. Okay?”

Levi considered Erwin’s offer for a few seconds and then just followed his instinct, climbed onto the man’s lap, straddling the blond, and gave him his answer, his hands placed on his broad chest. “No,” he said. “Yes to vanilla sex, no to just boyfriends,” he clarified. “I’m your slave and I already told you that I don’t want to revoke my decision. I’ve panicked, yes, but our conversation has been soothing enough. Okay, big guy?”

“Okay,” Erwin murmured, his hands sneaking around Levi’s waist, encasing him, still smiling like the happiest man alive, bringing the butterflies in Levi’s stomach in repeated uproar. “I’m glad it helped. And again: I am so sorry.”

“I know…” Levi answered in a low voice, so utterly happy about the fact the fat rubber mask man seemed to have finally disappeared from his mind, glad to have been freed of all these dark emotions, the path to a future with Erwin now completely cleared. Erwin, whose hands had slipped under Levi’s shirt and were caressing his back slowly.

“So… are we good, Levi?” the older asked cautiously.

“Yeah, more than good and, um… thanks for the gift by the way,” he quickly tossed in, only now remembering he hadn’t actually said anything about this to Erwin.

“You’re welcome. I hope you will like the beer.”

“I’m sure I will.”

Silence befell them. But this time it was soothing calm, not an awkward void. Everything felt right again. Erwin wasn’t into scat. Erwin wasn’t going to force Levi to do anything he didn’t want to experience. Erwin was happy the younger man had chosen to form this special bond with him. Erwin was going to take it slowly with Levi. _Erwin really liked him_.

And all of this made Levi almost go crazy.

“So, how does it feel to be 21?” Erwin asked, changing the subject.

“I feel ancient,” Levi teased with a fat grin on his lips – only then remembering Isabel’s comments about Erwin’s age in the pub, and the horrible group chat, Furlan’s demand to call him. _Fuck_. Levi sighed – maybe a bit dramatically, before he let his body slump and just collapsed on top of Erwin, burying his face in the man’s neck, enjoying how Erwin’s strong arms held him firmly pressed against the bigger body.

“What is it?” Erwin enquired a bit concerned.

“Nothing serious, I guess…” Levi answered, snaking his arms around Erwin’s big form, clinging onto him, the desire to be close to the blond overtaking all of his other senses now, finally freed of Google-phantom with a rubber mask. “Did… did Furlan say anything to you about you having a key to my flat?” 

“Well, he sure was surprised when I got it out, but he didn’t say anything in particular, why?”

Levi chose not to answer. “Did they come up with you?” he countered.

“Yes, they insisted on helping me get you into bed safely. I wanted to drive them home after or at least pay for a cab, but they wouldn’t take it and walked to their apartment. Is it really just around the corner?”

“Yeah, it’s not far and they always walk from my place anyway.”

“Oh, good. I felt really bad about not taking them home.”

“You are not their father,” Levi said – only remembering the sugar daddy-comments, which made him groan. 

“Your friends really grilled me yesterday, huh?” Erwin remarked, his voice amused.

“I am so sorry about that…”

“It’s fine. It shows just how much they care for you. I like both of them by the way.”

“Yeah… me, too. And: you took it like a man.”

Erwin breathed a kiss onto Levi’s forehead and the smaller man felt his eyelids beginning to feel heavy again. “How are you feeling?” his lover asked in a hushed voice.

“Physically: still like utter shit. Emotionally: better. But: I blew my chance to have _mind-blowing sex_ with you – and that sucks,” he joked, repeating Erwin’s words the man had told him during their beginning, making the lawyer chuckle again.

“You will get another chance. Tomorrow. How does that sound?”

“…fucking awesome.”

“Yeah, _fucking_ you will _definitely_ be awesome…” Erwin murmured, his hands playfully cupping Levi’s ass, making the younger man grin, and something inside of him stir in a pleasant way. Nuzzling his nose against Erwin’s neck even more, he took in his wonderful scent, the light hint of his addictive aftershave mixing with the man’s natural fragrance Levi had already grown so used to. He needed it, needed Erwin, _wanted_ the man.

…but he was feeling so weak, his eyes fully closed now, sleep slowly overtaking him, even though he wanted to continue to talk with Erwin. About everything and nothing. About yesterday and tomorrow. About morning and night. But it felt as if someone had given him a sedative.

“…kitten…” Erwin’s soft voice reached him.

“…hm?” was all Levi managed to utter, even though he was fighting so hard.

“…nothing…” it came tenderly from Erwin. “Nothing, baby…” he repeated even quieter, his big hands threading softly through Levi’s dark hair, “rest, darling…” 

And then Levi drifted off into the darkness that embraced him like an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without wanting to spoiler you: there's going to be so much filthy smut in chapter 13... right? ;-D
> 
> Thank you so, so much for all those comments on the previous chapter I haven't even gotten to answer yet - but I was really busy creating this update for you, so I hope all of you wondereful people sharing your thoughts on this fic with me can forgive me :-) I will start to work on the next chapter tomorrow.
> 
> Oh yeah, follow me on Twitter for updates! -> @SummoningIsis


	13. Chapter 13

The first time Levi awoke was because his throat had turned as dry as sandpaper, and when he started coming to his senses – at least a little bit – and his eyes began to flutter open, he realised he was still spread across Erwin’s body and that his boyfriend’s arms were still encasing him. Levi wanted to move, to stand up, to go and grab some water – but his limbs just wouldn’t listen to him. It was as if they’d turned to stone and didn’t respond to his brain’s commands anymore. And so he tried to speak up instead. But his throat only produced eerie squeaky growls instead of words.

“Hold on,” Erwin murmured and carefully pushed Levi to the side, the small body gliding almost soundlessly onto the couch, while the blond slowly walked over to the kitchen spot with the little pantry. When he came back, a bottle of wonderful sparkling liquid in his hand, Levi’s limbs had partly come back to life. The raven-haired was able to sit up on his own, but he was glad Erwin had already opened the water and handed it to him uncapped, so that all he had to do was drink it up – and the cool substance pouring down his throat was wonderfully soothing. Again, he almost finished the bottle in one go, Erwin sitting down beside him, petting his knee.

“You need anything else?” he asked him, after Levi put the beverage down, gasping for air. The raven shook his head, which started throbbing at the same time, making him squint.

“Fuck…”

“…headache?” Erwin enquired softly.

Levi wanted to nod but reminded himself in the very last second that this probably wasn’t such a good idea, so he confirmed vocally with a simple “yeah”.

“I’ll get you another ibuprofen.”

“Thanks.”

After Levi swallowed the pill, Erwin pressed a little kiss to his forehead. “Still sleepy?” he then breathed against his crown and Levi uttered another confirming word, trying to suppress a yawn which he totally failed at, and the resulting sound made his boyfriend chuckle. “How about we get you to bed so you can sleep some more in a more comfortable position, huh?”

The suggestion sounded wonderful, but guilt started to spread in Levi’s chest. Erwin had come to spend the weekend with him and now he was sleeping the whole Saturday away. “Won’t you be bored to death when I pass out again?”

“I am never bored, Levi,” Erwin merely remarked, got up and offered Levi his huge hand, which the younger man grasped sighing, letting himself be helped up onto his wobbly feet. “…do you need me to carry you… _princess_?” the blond then suddenly asked with impish amusement in his tone – and Levi knew the man was referring to how he’d gotten Levi from the pub into the car, the moment Isabel had snapped that picture, capturing the embarrassing ‘bridal incident’ forever.

“You call me that one more time, and I’ll break your fucking big nose, Smith,” Levi growled glaring at the blond, making the lawyer huff out a laugh.

“You say something like this to _me_ one more time and I’ll make you kneel in the corner of your room for the rest of the night,” Erwin countered with a smirk on his lips. And instead of igniting the urge to bite back in Levi, to fight, to shoot back some obscenities, it made pleasant shivers run down the raven’s spine, convincing him to shut his mouth instead, making him realise once more how much he really liked Erwin threatening him in this dark but playful way – how much he wanted those things to come true eventually, how happy he was that all of these dark matters concerning the nature of their relationship had been lifted off his mind by the blond man’s words and actions.

Levi realised how much he _really_ wanted Erwin to act as his Master. 

And so the obedient apology didn’t feel unnatural to him, as he lowered his head and murmured: “I’m sorry, Erwin.”

“…beautiful,” the blond praised him with that low and tantalising voice of his, making another wave of shivers race down Levi’s skin, cupping Levi’s face and pressing his lips onto his, kissing him chastely but at the same time intensively, Erwin’s eyes being a wonderful Caribbean Sea as Levi looked into them afterwards. “Let’s get you to bed,” the blond then repeated his order – and Levi complied, letting himself get undressed down to his boxers by his boyfriend, his flaccid cock twitching slightly at those big hands touching his skin, frowning lightly when Erwin tucked him in like a little boy and placed another kiss on his forehead, seated on the mattress, hovering over Levi’s body hidden under the soft covers, his big hands placed on either side of Levi’s shoulder.

“You need anything else, _your highness_?” the man teased him some more.

“Tsk, no…” Levi hissed, shifting his gaze, because he was still feeling embarrassed about being carried by Erwin like a fucking bride the night before.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“…so you don’t want your _daddy_ to read you a bedtime story?”

“Jesus, fuck, Erwin!” Levi barked at him. “Shut the fuck up, will you?!” Being reminded of the strange accusations of his friends made his face turn red like fucking Rudolph the reindeer’s nose – while Erwin simply laughed at the whole matter, his eyes big and shiny.

“Sorry,” the blond then murmured, “I think I just like seeing you all flustered and embarrassed… it’s… cute. And a little bit sexy…” Erwin’s fingertips felt warm, as the man let them wander down Levi’s jaw tenderly, smiling at the younger man, his lips so close to his that Levi could feel his boyfriend’s breath on them.

Levi huffed at the comment a bit indignantly. But he didn’t turn his face away, out of Erwin’s reach. “How you can laugh about all this, is still a mystery to me,” he remarked and Erwin shrugged.

“It’s better than to cry about it, don’t you think? Or do you want me to start feeling miserable because Isabel even considered me to be in my forties?” Levi sighed at this reply and Erwin grinned. “Come on, Levi. It really wasn’t _that_ bad – considering Furlan wants to join us for a run and Isabel practically forced me to save her phone number, I think they like me. On their own terms.”

“Isabel did _what_?”

Erwin’s grin widened. “She already sent me lovely pictures of you…” he purred. And that was the moment a surge of energy shot through Levi’s weakened body, making him almost jolt up and bolt out of bed to snatch Erwin’s phone from the coffee table in the living room to look at what crap the red-haired had passed on to Erwin – if it wasn’t for the man’s big hands grabbing onto his shoulders immediately, pushing him back against the mattress, holding him in place with that strong grip of his that made Levi’s head spin. “Now, now, now, kitten – where do you think you’re going?” Erwin scolded him with a low voice that came out as if hummed in a dark and dangerous melody. “I am pretty sure I told you to _go to_ bed, not to get _out_ of it. So what the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Erwin’s menacingly and at the same time playfully uttered words caused goosebumps to spread over Levi’s fair skin. “I’m… Nowhere,” he finally managed to answer and relaxed his body, leading to Erwin lessening the pressure of his grip.

“Good boy,” he praised him, and Levi felt himself relax more – even though he still was a bit on edge about Isabel sending Erwin stuff. Because Isabel owned a lot of horrible pictures she had taken of both him and Furlan, and there were many snaps he didn’t want his man to see. 

“So… what kind of pictures has Isabel sent you?”

“Lovely ones,” Erwin replied, still teasing. 

Levi swallowed, going through some of the worst cases in his mind. Was it the one where he had dyed his hair icy blond and looked like a super horrible version of a Barbie doll on crystal meth? Was it the one depicting him and Furlan trying to reproduce all the girls’ Instagram duck faces the evening they had gotten so horribly drunk on cheap red wine from Aldi? Or had Isabel dared to send Erwin the ultimate blackmail pic she had of him – where he’d lost a bet with his best friends and the red-haired had put make up on him that made him look like a pissed off pageant contestant slash super-fail drag queen before her first show ever?

Erwin giggled. “Judging from your reaction I take it that your friend has saved a lot of embarrassing pictures you don’t want me to see yet?”

“ _Yet?!_ ”

“Relax, kitten,” Erwin then murmured stroking Levi’s hair gently, “Isabel has only sent me the picture from yesterday in the pub.”

“The one where you are carrying me out?!” Levi snapped and Erwin blinked.

“…there’s a picture of _that_?”

And then Levi blinked. “Oh shit,” he cussed and rolled his eyes, remembering that Isabel had indeed taken a _normal_ pic of him and Erwin at their table way before the end of the night. He should have just kept his mouth shut. And now Erwin-

“I need to have that,” the blond man said with determination.

“No, you don’t!”

“Oh yes, I do, my lovely _drunk prince_ ,” Erwin replied, his lips forming his charming evil grin that made him look extremely handsome.

“Bastard,” Levi snorted and then gasped, as Erwin’s fingers got tangled in his hair and the man pulled hard on the dark strands, yanking Levi’s head back, pushing it further against the pillow.

“Do you _really_ want me to make you kneel in the corner, Levi – or do you want to sleep?”

“…I want to sleep.”

“Then fucking apologize to me.” Erwin’s voice was so wonderfully cold and appealing.

“…I’m sorry,” Levi breathed and the lawyer let go of his hair, his hand caressing Levi’s cheek instead.

“Good,” Erwin acknowledged and once more started to grin slightly, “then close your eyes now and get some more rest, while I will have a chat with Isabel about those embarrassing pictures of you.” Levi’s eyes widened in shock, his mind racing again – until Erwin laughed and kissed his forehead tenderly. “I’m sorry,” he then said sincerely with a warm and soft voice, brushing his fingers carefully over Levi’s face, “I was just joking, kitten. Relax.” At that Levi let out a breath he didn’t even know he had been holding. “It’s just that…,” Erwin continued and sighed contentedly, “I like being mean to you, Levi… I like teasing you. I just can’t help myself…”

Levi asked himself whether he should be angry about that. But the truth was: he wasn’t. Instead, his lips started to form a smile, as he felt an enjoyable warmth spread inside of his chest, while at the same time sensational excitement flowed through his veins – because he really savoured Erwin teasing him, Erwin being mean to him, Erwin treating him coldly, Erwin intimidating him. So he said: “That’s okay…” And when he received his coveted praise from the blond – that tantalising and simple ‘good’ – he closed his eyes, as a wave of strange pleasure rolled over his body, culminating in Erwin letting his lips sink down onto Levi’s slowly and rumbling a low “sleep well, darling” against them afterwards. And when Erwin left the bedroom, it probably took Levi only a few seconds to fall asleep.

The next time he woke up, it was because of an utterly pleasant smell reaching him, probably stemming from the other room, even though the door to the bedroom was still closed. Levi stretched, tilting his head to catch a glimpse of the window: No light was coming in anymore, the sun having already set. It was eight o’clock in the evening as he finally stood up and put his pants back on.

When he entered the living room the delicious smell of food intensified and made his stomach rumble – Levi was hungry as fuck, and when he spotted Erwin standing at the kitchen counter, nipping at a glass of red wine with a totally relaxed face, listening to some easy-going Blues Rock, wearing that sexy dark apron, cutting up a salad, while something even nicer covered with cheese was sizzling in the oven, he just couldn’t suppress the tidal wave of happiness flooding his emotional centre. 

Erwin startled and the wine glass almost slipped out of his hand as Levi practically jumped him from behind – putting his arms around Erwin’s middle, pressing his face into the man’s back, just between his shoulder blades, closing his eyes, feeling the blond’s firm ass against his stomach, pressing both of their bodies as tightly together as possible, enjoying the warmth coming from Erwin’s frame. The man chuckled, and then one of his hands covered Levi’s resting on his body, stroking it tenderly. “You’re up,” he mumbled.

“…uh-huh…” Levi confirmed, his voice still sleepy but not as bad as it had been the first time he’d woken up.

“Are you feeling better?”

“…a bit…”

“How’s your headache?”

“Gone.”

“Great. I hope you’re hungry. I made lasagne. It should be done in five minutes,” Erwin explained.

“Oh god,” Levi then grunted, “I _love_ lasagne.”

“I know…” it came from Erwin, and he sounded tender. But also a tiny bit cryptic. “Isabel told me,” he then revealed and Levi’s eyes flew open.

“…when?”

“Today.”

Levi let go of Erwin and took a small step back, enabling the man to turn around and face him. There was that typical playful grin tugging at the corners of the lawyer’s lips. “I thought you didn’t want to chat with her,” Levi confronted him but didn’t sound as hard as he’s intended.

“I said that I was joking about chatting with her concerning those embarrassing photos of you. And I truly didn’t talk to her about that,” Erwin answered firmly, taking another sip of his wine. “I only asked her about your favourite dish so that I could make it for you today.”

“…oh…”

“…after our conversation I did, however, request her to send me that particular picture of me carrying you. And in my defence: I usually do _not_ support the idea of taking photos of drunk, passed out people, because you never know where they might end up, possibly ruining a career or leading to other unfortunate situations. But…” Erwin sighed and looked at a him in an apologetic fashion, with big blue puppy eyes that Levi thought should be forbidden, “you don’t look drunk and horrible on that pic. You are just so adorably cute, and I know this was the first and probably the last time you let my carry you like that, and I want to cherish this memory, all right? Please don’t make me delete it.”

Levi sighed – he wanted to be angry, just as much at Erwin as at Isabel, but those cute puppy eyes were making it extremely hard for him to focus on that negative emotion. “You’re right about that: you will never again get to carry me like that.” And when Erwin pouted once more, Levi just almost couldn’t take it anymore. Because it was so fucking ridiculous. That, and utterly captivating, warming up his heart yet again. “Fine. You can keep it,” he finally agreed, which made Erwin smile, take a step forward and kiss Levi shortly on the lips. And just then the timer went off, informing the chef that his masterpiece was done.

Erwin made Levi sit down at the prepared table, pouring the younger man another huge glass of water – as Levi had denied a glass of wine, the pure thought of alcohol making him sick – serving the food that looked as if ordered in a high-class restaurant, the sight and fragrance making Levi’s mouth water.

“I hope you like it,” Erwin told him just before Levi had his first bite, and knew that if he died this very moment, it would be with a big smile plastered across his face.

“Holy shit…” he breathed after swallowing. 

Erwin frowned. “…not good?”

Levi blinked, looking into Erwin’s beautiful sapphires. “This is fucking good, Erwin. It’s… It’s _perfect_ ,” he admitted. And when Erwin responded with a fond, big smile – the whole situation just kind of overwhelmed Levi.

It overwhelmed him that Erwin was taking care of him like that, that the man hadn’t gotten mad at him for literally passing out, that he even seemed to have enjoyed the evening with his friends and had asked Isabel about Levi’s culinary preferences in order to surprise him in this nice way. He was overwhelmed with Erwin having gotten him a small gift to his liking on top of yesterday’s invitation, with how much tenderness the man had taken away his fears concerning their BDSM relationship, how glad Erwin seemed to be just by spending time with him, how he had taken the blame for Levi’s mental instability and fears of the fat rubber mask man and...

And then Levi simply came to the conclusion that no man had ever treated him like this.

Erwin was good to him.

Just wonderfully _good_. 

And he couldn’t find a word adequately describing the feelings raging inside of his chest, forming a slight lump in his throat, causing comforting warmth to spread throughout his body – because ‘happiness’ was in no way enough. And he couldn’t suppress this so far unknown desire to communicate his emotions to another person. “Thank you,” it poured uncontrolled from his mouth and Levi was sure that his voice had never before sounded as caring is it did at this very moment. Even Erwin seemed to be taken aback by it, freezing in his position for a few seconds, glass raised to his lips but the blond being incapable of taking a sip, before he came round again and finally drank some of the wine.

“For what?” he then enquired equally softly.

“For everything,” Levi started. “I don’t know whether I would have been able to stay so cool when two of your friends had, well, attacked me like Furlan und Isabel did with you yesterday…”

“I told you already: It wasn’t _that_ bad…” Erwin repeated, smiling softly, and Levi couldn’t get enough of those beautiful blue eyes.

“Still,” Levi insisted, “you took it really well, I was truly impressed. You really know how to deal with people and respond to their, well, inappropriate remarks. And… I know that by acting the way you did, you tried to do everything you could to calm me down. So I also wanted to thank you for that. I really appreciate it.”

“I just wish I had been better at communication beforehand,” Erwin remarked silently, sounding a bit sad, staring at his plate. And it actually hurt Levi to see him like that.

The older man startled a bit, as the brunette reached across the table and put his hand on top of Erwin’s, squeezing it slightly. “Don’t beat yourself up about it. I mean: we’re both adults. Instead of keeping all of the shit in, I could have just called you on my own and confronted you about it. I could have forced you to make time for me and my concerns – but I didn’t. Because I was too scared to do that and I shouldn’t have been. So we’re both at fault here.”

Erwin’s thumb moved, and yet again the man started to stroke Levi’s sensitive skin like that, offering him a wonderfully soft smile along with it. “See… this is exactly what I meant when I said that I don’t feel the age difference when I’m with you,” the blond remarked softly. “You don’t sound like someone who’s just turned 21. Your soul seems way… older. Wiser. I don’t know how to explain it. You fascinate me, Levi. You really do.” The raven-haired felt heat rise into his cheeks, like it happened so often when Erwin told him stuff. And just as he was thinking of how to respond properly to that little confession, if an appropriate response even existed, Erwin did ‘his thing’, undergoing that harsh change in his demeanour, adding something completely out of line to his previous statements and practically ruining the moment – if his words weren’t so appealing. “Really, I can’t wait to shove my dick up your arse, Levi,” he finished, a sly grin on his lips.

In the very first second Levi had no idea what he was supposed to say to that. And then he just started laughing. “You fucking pervert. You always _have_ to make it about sex, don’t you?” he then teased his partner who had indeed turned out to be a talented chef, who could not only make tasty omelettes, but also a man who just knew how to lighten up the mood to take away some of Levi’s nervousness in many situations. 

“Is this an official complaint?” Erwin probed in an amused and dark tone, his sapphires boring into Levi’s eyes. “Because if you want… we can wait.”

“…wait?”

“Yeah, if you’re shy, baby boy, you don’t need to spread your legs for me tomorrow – I can give you some more time to warm up to the idea of me pushing my dick inside your ass, _precious_.”

Levi furrowed his brow – and then he laughed again. “If I wasn’t so hungover and my bowels weren’t so stuffed I’d let you fuck me right now, _daddy_ ,” he then answered bluntly, taunting Erwin in his own style, making something wicked flash across the beautiful blue eyes.

The man took another sip of his wine, not breaking their eye contact. “You know…” he then started, his reply a sensual wave of words dripping from his rosy lips, “when I jerked _drunk Levi_ off yesterday, he just couldn’t shut up about wanting to suck my monster cock and swallow my cum…” Levi’s heart dropped to the pit of his stomach at that, and the hairs at his neck stood up – but then again he was glad the lawyer hadn’t said anything about sucking Erwin’s toes like Isabel had claimed he had done in their group chat. “What does _sober_ Levi say about that?” Erwin enquired.

The raven ate some more of the delightsome dish Erwin had proffered. “ _Hungover Levi_ says: If you shove your cock into my mouth today, I’m afraid I might puke.” 

Erwin chuckled. But he didn’t drop the subject. “Duly noted,” he commented, having a bite of the lasagne, before continuing on the matter of sucking dick. “But I asked you what _sober Levi_ would say. So?”

The younger man took a sip of water, the cool liquid running down his throat, making him instantly think about the fact Erwin wanted _his load_ to travel down this exact road – and that would be something he’d never done before. And basically he’d already told him that. But their past conversations about sucking dick had all been done before they’d become a couple. So taking Erwin’s words into account about being honest and opening up to one another, he thought this was indeed a good opportunity to remind the blond about that. And maybe this was even the reason Erwin was speaking about it? “ _Sober Levi_ … can’t wait to have your cock in his mouth. Even though this will be the first time he sucks dick without the dick wearing a condom…”

Before meeting and engaging with Erwin the mere thought of taking a leaking cock into his mouth had been enough to make the younger man want to vomit. And even though the strawberry or vanilla flavoured condoms hadn’t been the best tasting things Levi’s had put in his mouth, they were still the better option. Besides, Levi was careful – and using protection when giving head reduced the risk of getting any infection. Not that he had given many blowjobs. Probably only three in total during his whole life, because he had never been keen on giving them. But with Erwin… With Erwin things were just so different, and the idea of the man forcing his huge manhood between Levi’s lips totally excited him.

Erwin gave him another beautiful calm smile. “Yeah, at least I get to deflower you in that sense,” he remarked, and the way he said it almost made this crude statement sound romantic. “So how do you really feel about swallowing my cum?” he the enquired.

“Um…” Levi made, biting his bottom lip, giving himself another push. Keeping his fears all bottled up had proven to be rather dangerous, so he really needed to get his shit together and be honest about anything with Erwin, if he wanted this to work. And he did. Just as much as he wanted the man to fuck him. “I guess I’m a little scared I won’t… like the taste of it.” And then Levi witnessed another cascade of shivers running down his skin. Because Erwin answered him with his dark and dangerous voice Levi so cherished.

“You know, Levi… Even if you _don’t_ like it: I expect you to swallow it all. Do you understand?”

The raven-haired pressed his lips together, picturing the scenario in his head, imagining what Erwin’s spunk might taste like. He thought of all the descriptions he had picked up here and there, ranging from ‘just a little slimy’ over ‘a little bit like raw egg whites’ to ‘obnoxiously bitter shit’ – but unlike with the fat rubber mask man he didn’t panic. Levi didn’t even really flinch when Erwin said what he said. It was different. Or maybe it was comparable to the kiss in the morning before brushing their teeth, Levi claiming that he didn’t want to swallow Erwin’s cum, while he actually did – he just needed Erwin to force him to actually do it.

Yes. _That was it_.  
Levi wanted _to be forced_ to fulfil the slightly disgusting act.  
Levi wanted _Erwin_ to force him.

And imagining the man’s fingers pulling at his scalp, holding his head in place and just pushing his dick into his mouth, possibly ignoring his muffled sounds of protest, made his blood travel South.

_Shit._

“Whoa!” it then escaped Levi’s mouth only a second later as Erwin just suddenly pressed his sock-covered foot into the younger man’s crotch, his big toes coming into contact with his hardening prick, a huge grin spreading across the lawyer’s flawless face.

“Well, at least _your dick_ seems to completely understand the matter,” the blond commented smugly, and Levi gasped, as Erwin started moving his foot up and down his length slowly, rubbing his sole and toes against Levi’s growing manhood only protected by thin boxers and his sweat pants – and Levi was surprised that he didn’t shy away, repulsed by that particular body part coming into near-contact with his erection.

Because Levi hated feet.

They were ugly, smelly, sweaty – and toes just simply looked abhorrent, like malformed fingers, shrunken alien limbs, human creation gone totally wrong.

…and then Erwin just _had_ to deliver the killing blow, his chin resting in his hand, his head tilted slightly, his intrigued or rather mischievous gaze resting on Levi’s face. “…maybe one day I will make your _other_ dream come true and make you suck _my toes_ …” the blond mused, his grin turning a notch more evil, his words making Levi gasp and stare at him dumbfounded.

He truly had no idea what had made him say that in his drunken mind. He also had no idea why he couldn’t move right now, why he wasn’t able to push away Erwin’s foot massaging his crotch. He wasn’t sure why couldn’t stop his mind from showing him what being forced to lick Erwin’s feet could look like, thinking of what it would feel like, how disgusting it would be to let his tongue glide across the man’s big toe while being tied up, how humiliating the process would be, how much Erwin would disgrace him by making him do that, how stupid and small it would make him feel and…

As a low moan escaped his throat, Levi froze for a second. Haunted by the realisation that… that all of these thoughts had just made him feel aroused.

…or was it Erwin’s fucking foot applying even more pressure onto his dick now?

But Erwin completely stopped moving his toe, and when Levi shifted his slightly shocked gaze to meet Erwin’s, the man had a look on his face that was partly amused, partly amazed as well as partly irritated.

“…did you just get completely hard and moan because you imagined sucking my toes?” he asked him – and Levi wanted to just hide in his bedroom and never come out again.

He groaned frustrated. “Shut up!” he told Erwin, covering his shitty red burning face with both of his hands as to not look at the blond anymore as well as to prevent Erwin from looking at him. “I only got hard because you’re touching my dick the whole fucking time!” he growled – but quite frankly he wasn’t so sure about that. And Erwin chuckling didn’t make things better. “I fucking hate you, Smith,” he mumbled, but there was no venom in his voice, and his Master didn’t chastise him for the new outbreak.

“No, you don’t,” he merely answered softly and started moving his foot again, very slightly. “You find me irresistible.”

“…cocky bastard.”

“You can’t stop thinking about me.”

“…prick.”

“You are desperate for me to fuck you.”

“…shithead.”

“You really, really like me…”

Levi sighed. “…yeah.”

“And I really, really like you, too, Levi…” At this the younger man let his hands drop back and shifted his gaze to meet Erwin’s. The man was smiling at him fondly – and finally removed his foot from Levi’s crotch, the raven not sure whether he was glad about that or not. “Eat up,” the lawyer told him, pointing to the plate still filled with a bit of lasagne which Levi gratefully devoured, their conversation shifting back to general stuff like food – Erwin revealing he had also made dessert. “Self-made vanilla pudding with chocolate sauce,” he explained with shiny eyes, being as happy as a kid about it.

And that was fucking adorable. This man was sexy as hell – and at the same sweet like sugar that Erwin seemed to like so much. It was a weird cocktail, but one that had already turned to Levi’s favourites. 

Erwin sent his boyfriend to lie on the couch while he insisted on cleaning up the cooking space himself, telling the raven-haired to already pick out a movie they could watch for the remainder of the evening. It was only then that Levi looked at his phone again, having received one more message from Furlan placed in their group chat, asking him to fucking finally call him. But Levi didn’t feel like speaking to his best friend right now, so he decided to text him instead.

_[20:54]_  
Levi: I don’t feel like talking you. Erwin is still here. We’re gonna watch a movie. 

Immediately, Isabel started typing, and Levi sighed, knowing that he wasn’t gonna get away that easily.

_[20:55]_  
Isabel: how did Erwin’s lasagne turn out????  
Levi: magnificent  
Isabel: more details please!

Levi rolled his eyes.

_[20:56]_  
Levi: what the fuck do you want me to say? I slept while he cooked and it was the best I’ve ever eaten. Happy?  
Isabel: :) :) :) :)  
Isabel: I told him to make it – you should thank me!  
Levi: for forcing him to save your number so you can get on his nerves?   
Isabel: I might have forced him to save my number, I didn’t force him to contact me today, but he DID :P

Levi clicked his tongue annoyed – and then he saw that Furlan was typing. “Well, here we fucking go…” he whispered to himself and waited. And his best mate wasn’t beating around the bush.

_[20:57]_  
Furlan: why does Erwin have a key to your flat?  
Levi: so he can get in  
Furlan: …  
Isabel: hahaha  
Furlan: seriously though. don’t you think it’s a little bit early?  
Levi: no  
Furlan: …  
Isabel: great conversation, guys

Levi glanced over to the cooking space where Erwin was drying the plates they had just used, wearing the sexy black apron again, and the look of the man moving so carefree around his flat, as if it was his own, just felt so… _right_. Though it was true: It had all happened rather quickly, apart from the fact Erwin had rejected him in the beginning and it had taken some time for them to actually go out. But then Erwin had forced this, being in Levi’s personal space. He had invaded his privacy, by just coming into the flat all the time without any invitation, just like he had decided about all of their meetings. Just like he had taken Levi’s key without asking about it first. 

Levi knew that their relationship was not a normal one, never had been, never would be and that even without their environment knowing about the BDSM component, their bond still might seem strange so some people. Especially to Furlan and Isabel. His friends did indeed have reason to worry and to be surprised and Levi couldn’t even blame them: He was acting so differently around Erwin. After all, he was the first boyfriend he cared about. The first man to ever receive a key to his flat. The first one to officially meet his friends in a ceremonious way. So they, of course, were irritated. They had all rights to be. And if Levi was being honest to himself: if Furlan or Isabel had given the key to their flat to their new partner so quickly… he would have probably fucking killed them.

He fidgeted, biting his lower lip, sighed once more. Then started to type.

_[21:02]_  
Levi: I know this must seem strange to you and believe me – I don’t get it either, but I really like Erwin, okay? There you go: I am displaying affection, isn’t this what you always criticised me for not doing? Have some more: I am telling you that he is trustworthy and good to me and overall a great guy. and: he survived an entire evening with you being total asses to him, even telling me that he likes both of you, despite you grilling him so much and being so rude. so give him some credit, okay?  
Levi: and I swear, if one of you ever comments about his age again, I will fucking kick you in your crotch/uterus, k?  
Levi: AND NO MORE SUGAR DADDY COMMENTS!!!  
Levi: freaks

_[21:05]_  
Isabel: yaaaay, Erwin likes me!!!  
Isabel: I like him too :)  
Isabel: Furlan likes him too but he won’t admit  
Furlan: …  
Isabel: hahahhaaha  
Furlan: I already said: he is okay  
Furlan: I just still have a SLIGHTLY strange feeling in my gut, all right? Just being honest  
Levi: yeah, whatever, you just need to accept him  
Furlan: I already did… because I have no choice, have I?  
Isabel: you don’t!  
Levi: great  
Furlan: I’ll go running with you and then I’ll get to know him better, okay?  
Levi: ok

_[21:07]_  
Isabel: I am not running with you but I also want to get to know him better! Invite him to movie night!!  
Levi: I’ll see about that

That last parts of their digital conversation actually made Levi truly feel better about everything. He felt relieved when he put the phone away. Just then, Erwin joined him on the couch with two small bowls filled with the pudding – and just like the lasagne it tasted wonderful.

“You really like sweet things, don’t you?” Levi teased him, watching the man scrape up every remaining little bit of the dessert from his already empty bowl.

“That’s why I like _you_ so much,” Erwin immediately answered with a grin gracing his handsome lips.

Levi snorted. “You really know how to retort to any shit, don’t you?”

“It’s a gift.”

Levi didn’t finish the pudding completely, because he was still so full after the main dish. He’d picked out some random action movie for them to watch, but neither of the men was really paying attention to it. Levi was way too distracted by Erwin’s close presence. 

The man was lying on his back and the younger man had yet again squeezed himself between the lawyer’s big body and the back rest of the sofa, relaxing on his side. Erwin’s lean arm was wrapped around his smaller form, cradling Levi, keeping him pressed against his own frame, fingers drawing invisible circles on the raven’s lower back, while Levi applied the same ministrations to Erwin’s abs covered only by his shirt. His head was resting on Erwin’s chest and he enjoyed it every time Erwin decided to breathe a soft and careful kiss onto his hair and forehead.

But at some point the younger man realised that this contact just wasn’t enough for him.

He wanted more, yet again overwhelmed by the happiness he felt caused by being freed of all those complicated and confusing worries and emotions. Now all there was left was that special excitement he always felt when being with Erwin – it was just so much more intense, now that they were together. Now that they were Master and slave. Dom and sub. 

It made his head spin – but in a good way.

After another horribly exaggerated shooting scene of the movie involving way too many rifles and explosions, Levi finally had enough and couldn’t control his desire anymore, his hand slipping under Erwin’s shirt to finally touch the man’s bare skin. He followed the trail of the slight golden hair upwards, brushing over Erwin’s abdomen and stomach, until he reached the well-formed pecks, letting his palm slide slowly over the hard muscles equally sprinkled with soft and fair little locks. He shivered, rejoicing once more in the fact Erwin was not ashamed of his manly body hair, that was making him look so sexy and simply felt so good to touch. It wasn’t bear-like – the lawyer’s ass for instance as well as his back were hair-free. And thank fuck for that: Because even if Levi adored hairy men, there were some aesthetic boundaries limiting his appreciation. Erwin, however, didn’t breach any of those. He was a perfect specimen – hairy, but not too hairy. As if he had been created according to Levi’s wishes and instructions.

Curiously Levi let his index finger brush over Erwin’s right nipple – and wasn’t surprised to have the man flinching slightly at that. He repeated the notion, wondering whether Erwin would finally reach out with his hand and make him stop. He’d had that with a few tops: men telling him to ‘cut the crap’ because according to them nipple play was only for bottoms, or whatever. 

He had also encountered males who simply weren’t sensitive around the mentioned area, who didn’t enjoy their nipples being played with or who even found it extremely uncomfortable. Levi understood _that_ , even though he belonged to the category enjoying his buds getting fondled with. And he wondered what kind of person Erwin was, feeling the little lump turn into a hard bud as he stroked it a third time – and another shiver went down his spine as he heard the blond hum contentedly while his finger brushed over the said bud. Levi swallowed, beginning to circle it, his voice hoarse and a little bit unsteady as he asked Erwin: “…do you like that?” And when Erwin just groaned approvingly, his arm pulling Levi’s body even closer to his, a wave of hot arousal washed through Levi’s system.

Encouraged, he started to twist Erwin’s nipple between his thumb and index finger, eliciting lazy and soft moans of appreciation from the blond Adonis. Those sounds not only pleased him, they spurred Levi further on, made his cock twitch, which eventually made him sit up slightly, his hands move on their own, pulling up Erwin’s shirt way to the man’s chin, revealing his wonderful chest, eating it up with his eyes only first, revelling at the sight of flawless skin, hard muscle and delicate hair. And when he shifted his gaze to take a look into Erwin’s blue ocean, he was mesmerized by the sheer beauty of it, of the blond man’s whole face actually – his cheeks slightly reddened, lips marginally parted, pupils somewhat dilated.

Levi couldn’t resist – he bent forward and kissed Erwin. And the older man kissed back, long and hard, his fingers digging into Levi’s clothes and his skin, threading through his hair, pulling him completely on top of himself, his tongue darting into Levi’s mouth, as their clothed, growing erections collided, Erwin moaning slightly right into the smaller man’s cavity as Levi pinched his nipple – and when their wet lips parted with a lewd smacking noise, Levi couldn’t resist again.

He grew bold, letting his lips travel down Erwin’s chiselled jaw, biting slightly into the man’s neck, making the blond hiss – but Erwin didn’t reprimand him for doing that. He didn’t stop him. He just gave in, allowed his slave to progress with showing his affection, acting upon his desires. He permitted the younger one to leave a trail of kisses down his neck and chest, and when Levi’s lips came closer to Erwin’s left nipple, the pressure of the older man’s fingers resting on Levi’s upper arm increased, his fingernails finally _digging_ into his partner’s skin and nearly breaking it, as Levi’s wet tongue slid over the bud – and when he started sucking it, Erwin let out the most enticing moan Levi had ever heard, and he felt pressure beginning to build in his abdomen. 

Levi did what Erwin had done just a few day ago to him: He let his hand wander over to Erwin’s right nipple, carefully letting his short fingernails scrape over the hardened little thing, giving the man double pleasure, revelling in the fact that Erwin’s sweaty palms were massaging his biceps absentmindedly and those low, contented sounds escaping the blond man’s mouth did not cease. In fact, they grew in number and increased slightly in volume the more Levi licked and sucked and nibbled slightly with his mouth and brushed and pinched and scratched lightly at them with his hand.

Tilting his head slightly upwards, he took in the fabulous sight of his boyfriend’s face. Erwin had his eyes closed, his head was pressed into the cushion, brows slightly furrowed, mouth still parted – and when the man bit his bottom lip while at the same time taking air in audibly resulting in a hiss, followed by a low hum, that could also be described as a lustful moan, as Levi licked slowly over the man’s nipple, the raven-haired was sure he could come this very minute. Because the sight, coupled with the sound, was purely erotic.

Levi felt the urge to let his tongue travel back up to Erwin’s neck – because, fuck, he hadn’t licked the man’s ear yet, hadn’t sucked on that cute little lobe, hadn’t bitten into yet, and he so very badly wanted to do that. Grinning slightly in wonderful appreciation, his mouth slowly left Erwin’s nipple, beginning its ascend, starting to lick its way up over the man’s chest. 

But he was stopped.   
Brutally. 

Erwin grabbed his hair, pain shooting through Levi’s scalp, as he yanked it back to his nipple, snarling: “Don’t you fucking stop, boy…” And Levi barely managed to suppress a moan escaping his throat at those dangerously uttered words – and of course he complied, his tongue flicking yet again over the hard bud, while playfully pinching the other, coaxing beautiful low moans from Erwin’s mouth, whose fingers remained tangled in Levi’s hair. And after a few moments the raven-haired understood why, as the man pulled at his dark strands yet again, jerking Levi’s head over to his right nipple, gasping under the renewed cajolery of the younger man’s tongue – the wet muscle stroking, circling, tantalising the bud – while keeping the other nipple hard as well with the practiced play of his fingers.

After a short while Levi started to alternate sides on his own, moving his wet lips from one bud to the other, the pressure of Erwin’s fingers in his hair thus yielding, until the man completely let go of Levi’s scalp, his hand falling onto the couch, digging audibly into the upholstery of the furniture in the next second, his mouth still producing those low, sinful sounds that crept under Levi’s skin. 

Then a particularly strong jolt of arousal passed through the raven’s body as his boyfriend suddenly started writhing underneath him, shifting his hips, pushing up against the small body covering his frame, his hard cock coming into contact with Levi’s belly, while – probably unconsciously – Erwin’s thick leg started nudging against Levi’s equally stiffened dick. And Levi had no idea how much of it he could take – the noises escaping Erwin’s throat sending pleasurable shivers up and down his spine already, his squirming big body emphasizing the weird arousal sizzling through the raven’s body.

“…fuck…” it suddenly escaped the older man’s lips, the seductive rumble making all the hairs of Levi’s body stand up, Erwin’s cock pushing against the younger man’s body particularly strongly at the same time, encouraging Levi to graze his lover’s nipple with his teeth, feeling Erwin shiver – and when the man’s hands suddenly moved and slipped between their bodies, Levi needed a few seconds to actually understand what the hell was going on. And when he did, it was like a switch had been activated in his brain, or groin or wherever, making him react the way he did to what Erwin was doing – that being the rushed and sort of desperate unbuttoning of his trousers. 

Levi also acted rushed and sort of desperate, sitting up, sliding between Erwin’s legs, smacking the man’s hands away from his fly and unzipping it himself instead – and the blond didn’t protest, let Levi proceed, their gazes meeting for just a second, Erwin’s aroused expression only worsening Levi’s agitated state of mind. Licking over his lips, he pulled the washed out jeans down and practically ripped them off of Erwin’s body, the heavy garment falling down to the floor with a hearable thump, and when his eyes settled on the pitch black boxer briefs and the big bulge they were hardly covering up, he couldn’t supress an appreciative and highly aroused hum leaving his mouth, as well as his hands moving on their own volition, fingers curling under the waistband of the said scanty piece of undergarment, pulling it down as well, Erwin so wonderfully raising his hips again to help the younger man in fulfilling his task, laying his Master’s skin bare.

As the boxer briefs joined the jeans on the floor, Levi let his gaze roam freely over Erwin’s hard, huge dick, pre-cum wetting the almost completely exposed tip, balls round, shaft twitching slightly as if shy because of being eyed up – and when Erwin pulled his shirt over his head, to also throw it onto the floor, and thus ending up lying completely naked on the couch, his socks being the only fabric left covering his skin, Levi thought he could come just because of the lewd sight in front of him, Erwin’s eyes shimmering, as their gazes met. “Touch me,” the blond breathed, a certain kind of roughness in his voice that made something indescribably hot stir inside of Levi’s abdomen – and he obeyed.

Even though it wasn’t the first time he was touching Erwin’s dick, it somehow felt like that. Maybe, because the previous hours had been so emotional already that all of his senses were heightened and everything just felt more intense than it actually should. Hell, he didn’t care, watching his small hand glide over Erwin’s ridiculously large shaft, observing his own fingers wrapping around the thick cock, pushing the foreskin back, now completely exposing the sensitive, slightly glistening tip – a huge mushroom-shaped thing on its own, Levi’s eyes widening at the lecherous sight, accentuated by a low and lustful grunt dripping from Erwin’s lips, becoming louder, as Levi chose to call his left hand for support and let its fingers slowly brush over the head, rubbing the pre-cum all over it, while his right hand started to pump his boyfriend in a torturous slow rhythm. 

Arousal was pooling in his own stomach, a lake turning to a rough river soon to become a vast raging ocean, as the fingers of his left hand kept assaulting the revealed head, sticky with more of Erwin’s pre-seed leaking shamelessly from his slit that Levi kept caressing with the tips of his delicate digits, smearing it all over the sensitive glans, while his right hand kept pumping the monster cock framed by beautiful golden locks of hair – and Erwin reacted the way he reacted, his ripped muscles jumping visibly in anticipation, his back arching off the sofa, big hands grabbing fiercely into the padding he was squirming on, head slightly lolling back, eyes closed, sighs of pleasure rolling off his tongue now and then. 

All of that travelled through Levi’s body, lustful sparks racing down the complex motorway of his veins, inevitably crashing together in a fatal finale in his groin, his cock throbbing so hard like it had never throbbed before – and a lewd idea was born right then and there. One that surprised Levi. Yet only a little bit.

Licking his lips, he let go of his boyfriend’s cock – and his own dick twitched once more, as Erwin opened his eyes at that, a frustrated and somewhat angry grunt leaving his mouth, his vicious gaze focusing on his slave. Levi was sure the man was just about to reach out for his hands and guide them back to his swollen manliness, snarling mean words and commands at him. But when the blond man saw Levi reaching for his pudding with a devious grin on his lips, he probably got curious, propping up on his elbows, observing the raven intently as he scooped up some of the delicious home-made dessert and… spread it all over Erwin’s cock.

The blond took a sharp breath, probably because the pudding itself as well as the silver-coloured spoon felt pretty cold against his warm flesh. But he didn’t stop Levi. He didn’t interfere. Didn’t chastise his slave. Erwin merely watched, a certain shimmer clouding his sapphires, his cock twitching as Levi emptied the remainder of sugary goodness onto it, coated it completely with the dessert. And when the raven put the empty bowl back onto the table and their eyes met, both of the men kind of froze, staring each other down, keeping silent, the stupid movie still running being the only sound filling the room.

Erwin’s broad chest visibly heaving, his eyes suddenly turned darker. Or maybe Levi was only imagining it, his own mind running wild, a little bit of doubt about what he was about to do invading his lust-fuelled thoughts. That was also the moment Erwin grabbed the remote and switched the TV off, directly moving back to his original position, propped up on his elbows, eyes moving back to the smaller man kneeling between his spread legs, searching for Levi’s gaze, and when the younger male met his Master’s eyes, Erwin smiled softly.

“…you don’t have to today, darling…” he whispered – but those words trying to give Levi a way out worked the other way around, encouraging him instead to proceed, erasing all traces of doubt. 

Maybe because it made Levi realise once more just how gentle and considerate Erwin was – despite being a manipulative son of a bitch who forced him to do all kinds of stuff and who pushed him around like he was some fucking doll and who had confessed liking being mean to him and who wanted to hurt him in many ways, who had already spanked him so beautifully.

“Fuck,” Levi whispered as he lowered his head, sliding back in the couch, supporting himself on his hands placed next to either of Erwin’s hips. The man’s gigantic, pudding-covered cock twitched right under his nose, and the sweet smell, mixing with Erwin’s musk, hit Levi’s nose, educing strange emotions within the raven he could not name. 

Erwin’s dick looked disgusting and utterly sexy at the same time, a sight that confused Levi at tiny bit. But then he just went for, sticking out his tongue, giving the long shaft a painfully slow lick from root to just under the tip, lapping up the vanilla-flavoured thickly substance – and not having the taste of latex on his tongue felt surprisingly good. There was, however, a very faint hint of salt – or maybe he also imagined that. Levi didn’t know, didn’t care, didn’t want to think about it too much, focusing on the sounds leaving Erwin’s mouth instead, as he repeated the motion, licking up the pudding right next to the trail he had already uncovered with his tongue, his boyfriend’s low moan making the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up.

He licked and kissed and nibbled at the length, swallowing the pudding, revealing Erwin’s prick bit by bit, holding onto it at the base, Erwin’s balls under his palm hot and soft and just fucking big, the man’s mouth producing more sighs of pleasure – until all there was left to lick off was the remainder of the delicious dessert spread around Erwin’s cockhead.

Levi stopped, savouring the sight of Erwin’s wet dick stabilized by his hand, looking at the traces of his own saliva decorating the shaft, eyes finally wandering up to the pudding-covered tip – and he swallowed. For one, because he was fucking aroused as hell. For two, because there was also a wave of doubt, nervousness, uncertainty mixed with confusion washing over him.

He knew that Erwin’s cock had leaked more pre-cum under his tongue’s lewd ministrations. Licking the man’s shaft he hadn’t tasted one of the fluids he feared wouldn’t be to his liking yet. But that was about to change – and that kind of freaked him out. And what freaked him out even more was the fact that he _liked_ being freaked out. And when Erwin reached out with his hand and his fingers carded through the smaller man’s hair in a gentle fashion, their eyes meeting, the blond grinning lightly at his lover, the latter realised what he really needed to get on with it. What he wanted. What he longed for. So when Erwin was about to pull his hand back, Levi grabbed it, keeping it in place on his scalp, looking at the blond with a determined and at the same time pleading gaze. 

Levi wasn’t going to _say it_ out loud. That was… way to embarrassing. Instead, he hoped Erwin would just… get it. And he did. His fingers threading through Levi’s hair carefully again, until Levi let go of his hand – then Erwin’s digits tangled in his dark strands and pulled harshly at them, eliciting a hiss from the raven. 

And then Erwin did something Levi had not fully expected but enjoyed thoroughly: He hauled the younger man off the couch and sat up at the same time – and this is how Levi ended up on his knees on the floor between Erwin’s spread naked thighs, the man’s hard sex right in front of his eyes, Erwin’s fingers still pulling at his hair. The man grabbed his own cock with his free hand, manoeuvred his pudding-covered wet head onto Levi’s already parted lips, making the young man shiver. And then the blond god, who had told his lover so many beautiful things, who had been so gentle with him and who had taken away so many of his fears, uttered something plainly vulgar to his boyfriend. 

_“Take my dick into your dirty mouth, you fucking bitch.”_

…and the pang of arousal that ignited from Erwin’s dark words coupled with the way his Master was holding him in place, knocked out what little doubt Levi had left in him, and he, as always, complied – opening up his mouth further, sticking out his tongue, letting Erwin’s hand guide his head down on the man’s cock, closing his eyes, his lips gliding over the cockhead invading his wet and hot cavity. Erwin’s low groan stemming from somewhere deep within the man chased a wild shiver up Levi’s spine, and the younger man’s own dick twitched desperately.

“Suck it,” Erwin ordered, his voice breathy. And Levi complied. 

“Use your tongue more,” his Master instructed. And Levi complied.

And then he tasted it.

Even through what was left of the utterly sweet dish so popular in Germany on Erwin’s dick he could make out the salty and at the same time bitter aroma that Erwin served him in form of his pre-seed. And there was so much of the dessert and his own saliva in his mouth that Levi just had to no other choice than to swallow it all down, so many wild thoughts dancing in his mind that very moment that he was unable to decipher any of them.

Erwin’s hand suddenly tugged at his hair again, pulling his mouth off his dick. Levi’s eyes flew open and he met the most mesmerizing gaze he’d ever met, Erwin’s pupils blown wild with lust, his hair ruffled a bit, probably due to all that squirming on the couch before, his beautiful lips parted, the naked man panting slightly. And then Levi’s focus drifted back to the monster cock that had been in his mouth just a few seconds ago, some kind of movement catching his eye. 

His Master was pumping himself slowly, his big fingers wrapped tightly around his hard flesh now devoid of anything but Levi’s spit. And then Levi realized why exactly Erwin was doing that, exhaling heavy through his nose, while squeezing another portion of pre-come out of his dick right in front of Levi’s mouth; and the younger man’s lips parted automatically – due to surprise as well as arousal washing through him yet again, realising there was no way to escape what was about to come, because Erwin’s other hand was still tightly wrapped around his hair, anchoring him in place. And then Erwin’s hand around his dick stopped moving, and when Levi looked up at him, he was met with that horrific, handsome, condescending smirk he had seen gracing Erwin’s lips so often, and the man spoke to him again.

“Lick it up, boy,” he ordered. And Levi obeyed, sticking out his tongue once more, almost laughing at himself like a lunatic because he enjoyed being forced to do something disgusting by his Master so much, this whole ordeal exciting him tremendously. And he didn’t give a fuck how bizarre it actually was. He just gave in. Like he did so often with Erwin. He gave in and let himself go – and it was wonderful and horrible at the same time. A concoction that had turned out to be Levi’s new favourite since meeting Erwin. And this is exactly what the man’s pre-seed tasted like: terrific and abhorrent at the same time. Pervasively salty with a hint of a musky, bitter aroma. Levi swallowed, and Erwin’s dark praise sent another shiver down the raven’s spine. “ _Good boy_ … And now take my cock as deep into your mouth as you can.”

And then Erwin guided his good boy’s lips back onto his fat member, and the good boy completely lost it, sucking and licking his Master’s manhood, bobbing his head up and down, cupping his wonderful balls, revelling in the moans his lewd mouth was making Erwin huff out, almost gagging as he took it a bit too far spurred on by his own arousal and Erwin’s tip pushed against his tonsils. 

Erwin pulled Levi’s head back and off his cock then, chuckling darkly. “Easy…” he whispered, easing the pressure of his fingers tangled in Levi’s hair, letting the younger man act on his own – and Levi did, sucking harder, licking more ferociously, until Erwin’s powerful fingers, now weak with need, were only lazily combing through his hair. 

And this was the very first time he heard how the man talked when he was aroused.

“Fuck, Levi… mhhh,” Erwin sighed, letting his back fall back against the cushion, hips bucking slightly to meet his lover’s mouth slipping back down on his length, thrusting lightly into the hot cavity, moaning at the same time. “Oh god, your mouth is _amazing_ , Levi…” Erwin murmured, groaning directly after his lewd praise. “Fuck… You’re so good with your tongue, darling, _fuck_ …!” 

Levi had no idea whether it were those desperate words leaving Erwin’s lips accompanied by breathy and husky moans, or if it was just simply everything, that finally made the fact that his own dick was being neglected unbearable. Thrusting one of his hands into his sweatpants, he started jerking himself off – and that only made sucking Erwin off so much more magnificent, spurring him on, making him increase the speed of his bobbing head, the pressure of his mouth sucking on the monster, who was constantly feeding him with that slimy salty pre-come, he obediently swallowed.

“Fuck, darling…” Erwin suddenly moaned, “ _are you touching yourself?_ ”

And when Levi lifted his gaze to look up at his Master, his mouth leaving the man’s monster cock with a lewd smacking noise, breathing an affirmative against the wet glans, _Erwin_ was the one who lost it.

He assaulted his lover in a highly frenzied fashion, tugging so hard at the man’s tee shirt, that he actually ripped it apart – not that he cared about that. Not that Levi cared, his heart beating so fast, he was afraid it would fucking break through his bones and skin and fuck off never to be seen again. Then Levi’s eyes widened, as Erwin cupped his face after throwing the destroyed shirt on top of the pile of his own shed clothing, and bent forward. 

The younger man couldn’t believe that Erwin was about to kiss him, having just practically eaten his dick a few seconds ago. He wanted to protest, his mouth opening and head trying to push back, out of reach – but Erwin’s fingers were too strong and held him in place. And then his body went limp, because his Master looked deep into his eyes, his face hovering just millimetres away from Levi’s in the air, his gaze menacing, just as his voice was when he gave him his next order. “Keep your fucking mouth shut and kiss me.” And Levi did, moaning, as Erwin’s lips forced his to open, and the older man’s wet tongue pushed into his mouth, exploring it, seeking out its counterpart, entangling it, dancing with it, while Levi’s hands searched for his boyfriend’s exposed skin, finding support on the man’s broad shoulders, squeezing down on them, trying to tell his mind to shut the fuck up – to no avail. Erwin was licking into his mouth that had just been on his dick – and the man didn’t give a flying fuck about the fact that he was eating up his own taste, traces of his own pre-cum. 

Technically, this was the most repugnant kiss Levi had ever shared with someone. 

_But then why did it feel so fucking good?_

The younger man kiss back hard, fingernails pushing into Erwin’s skin, the man’s moan passing into his mouth, making him feel dizzy with lust and desperation. And next, the need to be touched by Erwin grew unbearable.

“…Erwin…” Levi breathed in between their kisses growing even more messy, losing control of his body, feeling himself get up onto his feet, making Erwin’s palms slide from his cheek down his chest, brushing his hard nipples, gliding down his stomach, where Levi took them and placed them on his erection, making Erwin smirk at him, before the man yanked down the sweatpants together with his briefs, the pile of clothing on the floor growing bigger again.

Then Erwin’s grabbed Levi’s hips – and the younger man’s head fell back, facing the ceiling, his neck muscles corded with the force of his pleasure, his mouth letting out the most obnoxious moan he had ever heard himself produce, as Erwin swallowed his hard cock in one fucking go, Levi’s length completely disappearing in that greedy big mouth of his, Erwin’s enormous wet tongue pushing against the underside of the shaft, before the lawyer moved his head back up to suck on the tip leaking _a lot_ of pre-cum. The movement of Erwin’s lips, his mouth, his tongue was shooting sparks of arousal into all of Levi’s body parts, something wicked and intense stirring in his abdomen, the younger man almost completely losing his balance and tumbling down to the floor, having to grab his partner’s shoulders hard to steady his form, as the blond pervert continued to fucking try and suck Levi’s soul out of his dick.

“Oh God…!” Levi moaned, as he dared to lower his head and look down at the explicit scene taken right out of a shameless cheap porn movie, watching his cock being swallowed by Erwin’s rosy swollen lips. “…fuck!” he fucking _whined_. And at that Erwin’s mouth left his sex with a loud plop, and one of his hands grabbed the shaft instead, taking over the hard work of undoing the young male, his lust-filled eyes meeting Levi’s, as he looked up at him and at the same time stuck out his tongue again and started licking the raven’s balls, making the student’s knees quiver. “Jesus…” Levi mumbled with a trembling voice, “…you’re…” the brunette couldn’t finish his sentence, Erwin’s thumb brushing over his glans particularly slowly and hard, making him moan.

“…I’m what…?” Erwin enquired in a low tone, his breath on Levi’s testicles tickling the younger man.

“…impossible…” Levi managed to answer sighing, and Erwin chuckled, giving his boyfriend’s balls another thorough lick, while also increasing the pressure of his fingers wrapped around his length. “…and a pervert…” Levi added, his voice strained, his mouth adding a desperate moan right after his remark, because Erwin owned magical fingers and they were fucking _skilled_.

“…do you want me to stop…?” Erwin breathed, slowing down the actions of his hand as well as tongue.

“No!” Levi almost yelled, and their gazes met again, Erwin offering his lover another one of those smug signature grins belonging to his horribly hot repertoire, before beginning to suck Levi’s right ball sack, making the raven-haired groan loudly, a huge wave of arousal beginning to cloud his senses completely. And Erwin – _of fucking course_ – made everything so much worse, using his lewd voice to murmur horrible things against the sensitive skin of his partner. 

“I can’t wait to push my monster cock inside your beautiful asshole and make you cry because I’m so fucking huge and you’re so fucking tight...” the man said, alternating sides and taking Levi’s left ball sack into his mouth now, making the raven-haired groan again, his cheeks flushing. “I can’t wait to fuck you raw… until you’re a whimpering mess… begging me for release… because I won’t allow you to touch yourself while I pound you into the mattress… or this couch we are lying on right now…” he continued to rumble with that dark and sexy voice, placing kisses onto Levi’s testicles between his blunt remarks, licking up Levi’s shaft afterwards until he reached the wet tip again, his tongue rolling around it gently, his warm breath brushing over it, before Erwin sucked at it hard, making Levi shiver and whimper and almost scream when the blond took his whole length back into his mouth, his nose meeting the coarse pubic hair at the base. And when Erwin performed a swallowing motion and his throat closed down around the sensitive head of Levi’s dick, the raven-haired almost lost his mind, extreme arousal flooding all of his body, all of his senses, making him see faint stars for a second and release a long desperate moan, realising something he had been dreading.

_He needed more than that tonight._

“Erwin…” he breathed, and the blond yet again looked up, flicking his tongue over Levi’s glans.

“What is it…?” the man responded huskily, kissing Levi’s pre-cum dripping slit, lapping up the fluid as if it was fucking delicious ice cream – and that was just _it_. It made Levi finally snap, and he practically hauled himself at his handsome lover, straddling him, his arms looping around the blond man’s neck, doing something next that he hadn’t thought possible – kissing him. Even though the man had just been sucking and licking his dick and balls. Levi didn’t care. Or rather, as he needed to admit himself, this dirty fact turned him on even more, his head spinning, his palms sweaty, his cock coated with Erwin’s saliva twitching like crazy. And Erwin kissed back like a starved madman, his hands cradling Levi’s smaller form, thick fingers moving over his nape up into his hair, the other snaking around his waist, pulling the naked body against his, their members pushing together, making both men groan into each other’s mouths. 

And when their lips parted, when they broke their dirty and messy kiss that had made Levi take a disgusting taste of himself, which aroused him in that abominable way, he mimicked Erwin and whispered something obscene against the man’s wet lips. “I need you to fuck me… _daddy_ …” making the older man’s eyes widen, his mouth dropping open, as if wanting to say something – only he didn’t retort. He just stared at Levi. And when the latter started to get worried that he had maybe crossed a certain boundary with his horrible sugar daddy reference or whatever – he received a reaction. One he hadn’t been quite expecting.

Erwin’s hands moved down to his ass, cupping his cheeks, hard, his nails digging into them, making Levi hiss out of slight pain. And then the blond man simply stood up, lifting Levi off the couch, off the ground, the younger man instinctively wrapping his legs around the tall man’s waist, his hard cock being pushed against Erwin’s heated skin, his hard muscles, Levi’s arm looping around his neck, holding onto him, while Erwin carried him swiftly across the living area, headed straight for the other room, where he immediately got onto the bed – burying Levi’s small frame underneath his naked and aroused body, his deep blue eyes boring into Levi’s, who wasn’t able to speak, to react in any other way, who just stared back, almost holding his breath, taking in the enthralling sight presented to him. He gasped as Erwin grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, pushing them forcefully into the soft mattress beneath them, almost growling at the brunette as his face moved closer to Levi’s, his hot breath caressing his lips as he, once again, whispered vile words to his lover.

“ _Daddy_ is going to fuck you so hard, you won’t even be able to stand up tomorrow, _my sweet baby boy_ …”

…and Levi whimpered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, writing smut is so much fun – but writing smut in English is also a challenge for me. So… I hope you enjoyed it anyway. And really: THANK YOU for all your comments on the previous chapter. You have NO IDEA how happy each and every one made me – I am haunted by bad luck. Just the most prominent happenings: my car died (it cannot be repaired), my bike is damaged (and now I basically have no way to get out of my village to the train station to go to the office, what am I going to do on Monday? No idea) and my work place is in a very bad situation right now. So writing this helps a lot to get my mind off things – and your comments really help A LOT too. I will get back to you as soon as possible. Once again I wanted to use the time and type this new chapter up for you – and for me ;-) And yes. Evil ending. I KNOW. I am cruel. Please forgive me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I am so cruel: Let's do some time travelling - so enjoy some of their established dynamic in the present-timline at the beginning, before we jump back in time and see how they did it for the first time in the past. Also: So sorry about this chapter being almost smut only. Or maybe this is what you were hoping for? ;-) Let me know in your comments. They DO help a lot as real life seems to be still hating me right now.

The memories of sucking Erwin’s dick for the very first time make Levi’s neglected morning wood so much worse – it’s practically aching. Almost as bad as his spanked ass cheeks still are. It’s hard for him to suppress a groan, while he tries to slide out of his Master’s huge bed without waking the blond up. The man’s alarm clock will go off in about 45 minutes and Levi wants him to get as much sleep as possible, knowing his boyfriend would prefer to stay in his wicked dream land until midday. But it’s a working day and life sucks and Erwin Smith has no fucking choice but to get his delectable body to the law firm eventually, if he wants to keep driving that fancy BWM – and so Levi at least tries to make the brutal morning as pleasant as possible for his partner, taking a very quick shower and then getting his beaten and abused ass as fast as possible into the kitchen.

Levi prepares breakfast. Thanks to some devices Erwin bought, taking care of the first meal of the day isn’t _such_ a big problem for the raven-haired, who yet again proved that otherwise he is a culinary failure. Levi smirks to himself while he goes over yesterday’s harsh punishments in his head on fast forward, thinking especially fondly of the piece of ginger Erwin inserted into his hole, his morning hardness reactivating. He cusses, tries to focus on the task at hand instead and tells himself to hurry the fuck up so that the table will be ready when his boyfriend walks in after his morning hygiene.

The high-end coffee machine just needs to be activated in order to start producing Erwin’s favourite brew on its own, the electric egg cooker filled with water. The lawyer also owns a juice maker where Levi just has to throw in the fruit without even really peeling or cutting it. It’s almost like a scene from the future in a sci-fi movie made in the 1960s, Levi muses as he gets out some plates – and this is when he hears the shower running, and his imagination runs wild too for a few seconds, picturing Erwin’s naked frame in the cubicle and the man spreading the minty washing gel over his beautiful pecks.

It’s actually incredible that the lawyer still turns him on like that, he thinks, cooling the cooked eggs under the tap water. It’s Levi’s longest relationship ever – two years with Erwin Smith. Who the fuck would have thought Levi could commit like that? He surely hadn’t. Furlan and Isabel hadn’t. And if he thinks about his friends now, the memories of the first time they met his boyfriend so fresh in his mind, he almost can’t believe it how much it has all changed. 

Isabel does Erwin’s hair on a regular basis, and Erwin has the patience of a saint when it takes fucking forever because the red-haired just won’t shut up while she cuts it, sharing gossip with the lawyer about her colleagues from the salon, friends from school, her favourite bad actors starring in all the crappy reality TV-shows she binge-watches and whatnot. And Furlan… Furlan has transferred to Erwin’s and Levi’s gym so that they can all train together from time to time – and it’s Levi now, who makes the horrible sugar daddy or rather sugar boy comments, taking into account that Erwin paid off Furlan’s membership for the whole year and won’t take shit from Levi’s best friend about it, as it is one of the most expensive fitness centres of the city no student can possibly afford. 

Of course, Erwin also pays _Levi’s_ fee, as Furlan likes to remind the raven-haired ever so often… 

The coffee machine plays a quick and low tune, informing Levi that Erwin’s brew is done, and it’s probably the smell of the beverage that lures the blond owner of the device into the kitchen like human blood would attract a zombie. Erwin is wearing one of his dark grey suits today with a matching vest and Levi especially likes the dark red tie reminding him of the strong and aromatic wine his boyfriend likes to drink and that tastes so wonderfully of the man’s tongue when they kiss. “Good morning,” he greets his Master, pouring him a cup of the coffee made only for him, and Erwin walks over to him, taking the mug out of his hand, pressing his lips swiftly onto Levi’s.

“Morning, babe,” he breathes against his mouth, turning round again, taking his first sip of his personal life elixir – groaning pleasurably at the fluid fuelling his system – and then sits down at the table. “How’s your butt?” he enquires, without really looking at Levi, switching on his tablet instead, surely activating the local newspaper app he seems to be addicted to.

“Okay,” Levi answers, “I applied some more of the cream just now. It’s soothing for the moment, but my ass sure still stings like shit and sitting at uni will be hell.” He sees Erwin smirking at that and the man shoots him a quick amused gaze, taking another sip of his coffee, legs crossed, the mobile device in his big hand, looking all fancy pansy like the smug motherfucker that he is. 

“That’s what you deserve for being such a slut,” he then murmurs, as if it was the most normal thing to say to your lover over breakfast. Levi huffs out a laugh, sitting down on the chair he’s already prepared with two pillows to make it somehow bearable, buttering a toast for Erwin, peeling an egg and arranging everything on his plate, pushing it over to him. “Thanks,” Erwin mumbles, taking a bite, while Levi fills his own mug with steaming Lady Grey tea – and then suddenly his blond boyfriend slams his cup down on the table so hard, that some of the dark liquid leaps over the rim and stains the polished wood, burning Erwin’s fingers as well, who hisses and fidgets for a napkin to clean his hand. “Son of a bitch!” he snarls, and Levi isn’t sure if _he_ is being addressed, if Erwin is cussing at the mug-accident or if it has to do with some shit he might just have seen on his tablet.

It’s the latter.

“That _idiot_!” Erwin growls and furrows his brows as he continued to read through the article in question. And then he is groaning, rolling his eyes, while Levi finishes wiping the table.

“…what is it?” the raven-haired finally enquires, and when Erwin looks at him, he can see just how pissed his boyfriend is. It’s a different kind of anger, not a sexy one. This is business-Erwin fuming, slamming down his tablet now.

“This is one of my clients being a cunt,” he answers, taking another quick bite of his toast which he washes down with a huge gulp of the juice Levi’s prepared, and then he stalks out of the kitchen. A few seconds later Levi can hear him talking on the phone – enquiring of whomever he is talking to why he or she talked to the press and revealed the info he or she has revealed. 

And that makes Levi utterly curious – and he just can’t resist.

He grabs the tablet and he is right: the app is still activated and the article Erwin has been reading is on display. It sure is the local paper and the person being interviewed is a Marianne Schröder – an archaeology professor at Levi’s university and the soon to be ex-wife of some local politician named Siegberd Schröder from the ruling party, minister of the town’s truly ruined finances; even Levi knows that. And the lady in the spotlight is claiming that the man in question has used up all the money designated for their son’s studies of medicine abroad to pay for cheap-ass whores illegally brought in from Ukraine, Russia and Thailand for his own cheating pleasure as well as for highly doubtful and very lavish parties for some of his well-respected colleagues she will not be naming (yet) – and that she can prove all of it.

And suddenly it makes sense why Erwin is so fucking angry, as he hears the man spitting into the phone: “They _didn’t know_ we had proof, _my dear Frau Schröder_ , and that was our advantage, which you now completely ruined! I _told you_ not to talk to the press, why did you do it anyway? This is a disaster! And if you think that your husband will not try to compromise our proof, you are horribly wrong, my dear. Now that you have put him in the spotlight and put a gun to his chest, he will use all of his men to also dig up dirt on _you_ and destroy _your_ reputation. I thought we had agreed to deal with the divorce _outside_ the public focus?! Well, that’s all gone to shits now, hasn’t it?”

Levi swallows.

Even though most of Erwin’s clients are, well, normal people, some of the city’s VIPs also seek his help. Because he is a ruthless bastard, known to be willing to fight for hours, days and months to achieve his client’s goals – nonetheless how ridiculous they are. Erwin doesn’t talk much about his work, obviously because he is forced to keep his mouth shut about most of the personal details, confidentiality and shit. Sometimes, however, little bits of information do slip from his mouth, much to Levi’s enjoyment, feeding his incessant curiosity about the man’s life. 

So he knows that the smug prick not only fights about the custody over children (and cats, dogs, fucking goldfish, tarantulas, snakes and canaries), but also about the regulations of the future use of shared Instagram accounts, couples had previously used as a source of income as influencers or whatever – another reason why Levi despises the hypocritical hashtag ‘couplegoals’, it’s all fake anyway – and the fair division of teddy bear or doll collections. Levi particularly remembers the argument over a porcelain model with fair blond hair made in the 1940s and how husband and wife had almost murdered each other in the process of defining who it should belong to or rather ‘live with’ after the split. Erwin won, and his client still sends him pictures of the doll dressed up for certain occasions like Easter or Christmas, being treated like a living human being, sitting at the table with its own plate filled with food and shit. It’s fucking creepy.

Levi actually reads the whole article, coming to the conclusion that both parties involved must be horrible people. Nonetheless he hopes Marianne Schröder gets what she wants – because, after all, she is Erwin’s client and he wants his boyfriend to be successful. 

“Who the fuck allowed you to take my tablet?” Erwin’s harsh words startle Levi, and in the next second the blond rips the device out of his hands, and Levi lowers his head submissively. He feels ashamed: he isn’t allowed to _just use_ Erwin’s devices. He must always ask the man for permission. Curiosity got the better of him. And what’s that proverb again, Levi muses, curiosity killed the cat? Well, shit.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles, and Erwin grunts dissatisfiedly. Yet he doesn’t have the right mind set or the time to elaborate on Levi’s recurrent disobedience, the raven-haired knows that. Erwin must deal with the Schröder-mess right now. 

“I need to get going,” the man explains with a strained voice. Then he bends down and presses a kiss onto Levi’s crown. “I’ll call you later. I’ll expect you to be here when I come home. Got that? And then we’ll talk about you just taking my things, naughty boy.”

“Yes, Erwin,” Levi answers obediently and the man ruffles his hair.

“Good.” Then Erwin takes off and Levi finishes breakfast on his own, cleans the kitchen and heads off to uni.

Classes are boring and sitting on the hard wooden stools truly is hell, just like he’s predicted. He has to hold a presentation and nobody is listening. He meets up with Furlan at the cafeteria for pizza, thanking the gods for the little padded armchairs they are seated on, and they talk about a new horror movie coming up, making plans to go to the cinema together to see it. Levi asks his best friend whether he’s read the article about the Schröders, and Furlan, of course, has – he is interested in politics, especially on a local or communal level, influencing his life directly, as the fair-haired puts it. He is curious as to why Levi’s asking, knowing that the brunette usually _doesn’t_ read the paper, and he gets pretty agitated when Levi tells him Erwin is representing Schröder’s wife. 

“Big shot client, huh?” he remarks, telling Levi how bad the financial situation in their town actually is and on what dumb things money, thousands of Euros, have been spent thanks to Schröder and other men – like a huge shopping centre at the far North nobody wanted to use and that ended up being turned into small apartments for more thousands of Euros instead of investing the sums in new school books, some still depicting the Soviet Union and Germany split into the Eastern and Western part by the fucking wall. Now Levi hopes _even more_ that Schröder’s wife will get whatever the fuck she wants to get from that bastard.

Furlan and Levi part ways, and the seminars afterwards make the raven want to rip out his hair. And when he is finally home, or rather at Erwin’s place in the late afternoon, the man still hasn’t phoned him. Levi is pissed off, shooting his boyfriend an innocent text, informing him that he’s at his flat. He doesn’t get a response. 

Of course, Erwin is a busy man and the situation today truly is a special one, in a negative way, but when it’s seven o’clock in the evening and the lawyer still hasn’t answered him, Levi is raging. Also: he is a bit worried. But he’d never admit to that, would he? He shoots Erwin another text. Not so innocent this time. ‘Call me, asshole,’ is what he writes. And that seems to do the trick. His phone starts ringing approximately twenty seconds after the message has been transferred. 

“Hey, my darling, I just got into the car,” Erwin greets him directly, not giving Levi a chance to respond, sounding soft but also tired, or rather exhausted, “I’m so sorry, I was so busy I didn’t get to call you. I’m on my way home now.”

Levi sighs. His anger is gone instantly. “Did you manage to solve the Schröder affair?”

Now Erwin sighs. “No,” he replies and Levi can practically see how he is furrowing his brows while speaking. “We are in deep shit, but there’s nothing I can do about it today anymore.”

“Um, sorry to hear that. Is there… any way I can help you have a nice evening at least?”

“Yeah,” Erwin says, sounding warmer again. “You could open a bottle of wine…”

Levi smiles softly. “That Cabernet Sauvignon you bought last week?”

“Sounds good to me. I’m gonna get some food on my way home. Chinese, Indian, Italian – what do you want?”

“I’ll eat whatever you pick,” Levi answers, already fishing out the bottle of wine requested by his Master and uncorking the bottle.

“Okay. I’ll try to hurry up.”

“Yeah, do that. But… like… No. Don’t.”

“…what?” Erwin chuckles and Levi sighs.

“Don’t hurry up,” he clarifies, hating himself for stammering and sounding like a softie. But Erwin just _does_ that to him. “It’s started raining, and you’re tired, so… don’t hurry up, take your time.”

“ _Naww_ , you’re worrying about me,” the blond teases him and Levi rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, sorry about me not wanting you to kill yourself, prick.”

Erwin chuckles again. “Okay, I’ll be extra slow then.”

“Whatever,” Levi retorts, trying to sound indifferent. But he doesn’t. “Just fucking drive carefully, you big moron.”

“I will”, Erwin promises. “I’ll see you in a bit,” he adds gently and ends the call. And then Levi has another idea of how Erwin’s evening can be saved and turned into something really… nice.

When he is done with his special preparation, he gets down on the floor near the entrance door, taking on the standard kneeling position, his body naked, merely decorated with his collar and the leash attached to it – and then he waits. And Erwin is keeping his promise of being extra slow: It takes another quarter of an hour for the man to finally come home. 

When Levi hears the rattling of the keys on the other side, he gives his cock a few strokes, making it semi-hard. Because he knows his boyfriend will enjoy that sight. As soon as the door opens, however, he lets go of his manhood and puts his hand back where it belongs.

Erwin doesn’t see Levi straightaway, not expecting him to wait for him in the hall as he hasn’t requested his slave to do so, and the brunette hasn’t chosen a spot where anyone walking along the outside corridor could easily have a peak at him – the neighbours really don’t need to know what is going on in the apartment, do they?

The lawyer is sighing, kicking the door behind him shut. He deposits the bag of take-away food on the dresser, shrugging out of his coat, hanging it up, slipping out of his shoes, and when he calls out for his boyfriend, turning around – he finally spots him. Erwin freezes and for a few seconds he doesn’t say anything. Then a very light shiver of anticipation runs down Levi’s spine as he can see and hear Erwin taking a few steps towards him, and when the man is standing right in front of him, Levi lifts both of his hands holding the leash, presenting the black cord to the lawyer without looking up at him. Erwin hums, and it’s a pleased sound, and when the man takes the offered leash out of Levi’s open palms, the brunette tells his boyfriend what is on his mind, making him a proposition he surely won’t deny. “Do whatever you want to do to me,” he says, “I will take anything you give me.”

For approximately two seconds Erwin doesn’t respond – then Levi can hear the lawyer huffing out a light laugh. And when he speaks, his voice is velvety but also slightly teasing. “You make it sound like that’s something special…” the man almost slurs, “yet I do to you _whatever I want_ every single day, you silly thing…” Levi swallows, and then he can feel Erwin slightly pulling at the leash. “And now get on your feet, you filthy dog, and welcome your owner properly,” the blond adds, his tone harder than before.

Another shiver follows the path down Levi’s spine, as the younger man obeys and stands up, the sensitive skin on his butt stinging slightly due to the movement. His puts his hands on Erwin’s shoulders, wants to give the man the kiss on the cheek he is asking for – but Erwin’s making things difficult for him. Usually he assists him, leans down so that Levi can reach his face with his lips, or lets himself be pulled down to meet Levi’s mouth halfway. But not this time. He just stands there, back straight, neck almost craned, smirking down at his slave in that nasty way, who is standing or rather balancing on his toes already, and it’s just a few centimetres left between his lips and the man’s cheek, yet it seems so far away, and Levi just feels so ridiculously small. 

And that’s exactly what this is all about. 

And why it is turning him on so much, that his manhood starts swelling slowly.

Even with a simple gesture, or the lack thereof, Erwin is able to ridicule Levi, to make fun of his size, emphasizing their enormous height difference, making him struggle, making him feel how little he truly is and how little he has to say in this household. It’s a subtle depiction of power, and Levi loves it. If any other men made fun of his size, Levi would cut their balls off. But with Erwin, as always, things are different. Levi _wants_ the man to degrade him, to embarrass him, make him feel so insignificant. 

“…please…” Levi whimpers, struggling on his toes, his breath surely tickling Erwin’s face, wanting to kiss the man so badly. And of course he could try and use his strength to force Erwin downwards, against his lips – but he doesn’t. It’s not _that_ kind of play right now. “Please…!” he repeats in a mewling tone, and Erwin’s smirk only intensifies – but the man doesn’t budge. Levi is leaning against his sturdy big body, and Erwin isn’t even touching him in the slightest, holding onto the leash, his cold amused eyes just resting on Levi’s face. It’s cruel. “…please, Erwin…” Levi repeats a third time, almost inaudibly – and then finally the blond responds.

Erwin doesn’t use words to do so. At least not straightaway. Instead, he finally leans down, so that Levi can place his lips onto the man’s cheek, and utter his greeting against the cleanly shaven face, inhaling his boyfriend’s wonderful scent at the same time. “Welcome home, _Master_ ,” he whispers, pressing his lips a second time onto the spot he’s just kissed – and then a wail leaves his mouth, as Erwin grabs his balls with such tremendous force, Levi is sure the sensitive flesh will just fucking explode, with the blond’s nails digging into it and the sheer amount of brutal pressure his Dom uses. But of course they don’t, and Levi’s cock is a fucking traitor, throbbing wantonly because of the pain racing through the brunette’s veins, that bizarre arousal shooting through his abdomen. 

Erwin’s mesmerizing blue eyes focus on him, his fingers still clawing into Levi’s genitals, and when he speaks to him, his voice is calm and slightly reprimanding. Erwin doesn’t criticise him for the way the raven has addressed him. Because even though the lawyer wants his slave to use his name, sometimes the term ‘Master’ just feels and is appropriate, especially if Erwin refers to Levi as his dog. Instead, the blond wants to ‘discuss’ something else with Levi. “Why did you take my tablet this morning? I thought I was clear about you not touching my things without my permission? How many times do I have to repeat myself, Levi?” he asks, his gaze burning holes into Levi’s eyes, who is stifling more sounds of pain caused by Erwin’s finger squeezing the shit out of his balls. “You never learn, do you?”

“…sorry, I’m sorry Erwin, I just got… curious, and-”

“That’s no excuse,” the man cuts him off.

Levi swallows. “No,” he then agrees, slightly whimpering, as Erwin once again increases the pressure of his fingers.

The blond man is shaking his head, sowing his disappointment openly, clicking his tongue, making Levi feel ashamed again. “Just what am I doing wrong with you?” he muses, and the brunette bites back a moan, a result of the pain mixing with that intoxicating pleasure of being embarrassed like that.

“You’re not doing anything wrong, Erwin,” Levi manages to mumble submissively. “It’s me, I am the failure.”

“No shit,” the blond teases him, pulling hard at the leash, making their bodies collide – and it’s then that the toy buried deep inside of Levi’s ass pushes against his prostate, and Levi’s mouth releases an obscene moan, making Erwin freeze again. “…what was _that_ , Levi…?” he enquires in a dark voice, his beautiful mouth right next to the smaller man’s ear, the pressure of his fingers around his testicles easing.

Levi’s lips curl up into a slight grin. He’s excited, cock now fully hard, standing back up on his toes, licking quickly over Erwin’s lobe, answering his Master’s question in a whisper. “I stretched my asshole really good for you and sealed it with the biggest butt plug we have, so that you can come home and fuck me straightaway, get rid of all the stress from work…” And as he utters those words sensually, Erwin’s hand leaves his balls completely and snakes round his waist, brushing over his right butt cheek, only to dip further down, moving right into his crack, fingertips brushing the handle of the plug sticking out and holding the toy in place, thus moving it slightly inside Levi’s anal canal, making the raven hiss slightly, before he continues to murmur dirty things into his boyfriend’s ear, enjoying how Erwin is stirring the plug and it keeps pushing lightly against the raven’s sweet spot, making him shudder. “I used my fingers at the beginning… I managed to put in four after only a couple of minutes… You should have seen it, the mess I made in the shower, some of the lube flowing out, mixing with my pre-cum, while I was thinking about your big, fat, hard cock, _Erwin_... And then I used a dildo to fuck myself further open.”

Levi can hear his boyfriend swallowing. “…which one…?” the blond enquires, voice almost too low to be heard, increasing the pressure of his fingers pushing the plug against Levi’s inner walls, making the slave gasp, his eyes falling shut.

“First, I used the smaller pink one – you know, the one you can store away easily in a bag that looks like a little closed umbrella, extra good for travelling. Then I shoved in the big black one we sometimes use for my deep-throat training… and then I fucked myself with the huge one made of glass you’ve gotten me for my birthday…” A deep groan escapes Erwin’s mouth at that, and is that…? Yes. That definitely _is_ his Master’s growing hard-on pressing against Levi’s abdomen – and Levi continues with his debauched re-telling of events. “My hole was spasming so much, it was obscene, really… and before I shoved in the extra-large butt plug, I filled myself up with _a lot_ of lube – so all you have to do now, is get your dick out and fuck me… _daddy_ …”

Another groan passes over Erwin’s lips, who then lifts his partner’s head up with the hand still holding onto the leash, to make them collide with Levi’s. It’s a sloppy and pretty messy kiss, Erwin shoving his tongue straight in like he is supposed to shove his cock into Levi’s puckering hole, forcing Levi to moan into his mouth, by moving the plug in a circular motion, the big, hard, round head of the toy pressing even more against the smaller man’s tight walls and prostate, his cock twitching.

When their eyes meet after Erwin breaks their kiss – and their lips parting produce a horribly loud smacking noise – the blond’s smile has a gentle edge to it. “…you haven’t called me _that_ in a long time, darling…” he remarks and Levi’s grin widens.

“I’ve been thinking about our first time in bed the whole day,” he then admits playfully licking over Erwin’s jawline, pressing his body, his erection, more against Erwin’s frame, who hums contentedly. “I’ve been recalling how I sucked your dick for the first time…”

“…I always think about _that_ when I’m eating pudding…” Erwin supplies, now also grinning, still moving the butt plug around, pushing it in, while also pressing his swollen manhood against Levi’s body now, and the lawyer’s eyes are shimmering in that very special way that promises Levi a good lay.

“It’s a good memory, isn’t it?” Levi teases and Erwin merely nods, pressing his lips onto Levi’s again, sliding his tongue over Levi’s – and the brunette can feel how Erwin is growing impatient, and he repeats the words from the past, encouraging him to take action: 

_“I need you to fuck me, daddy…”_ he breathes against the man’s wet lips.

And _daddy_ does, from behind: dragging Levi into the living room, bending him over the arm rest of the sofa, ripping out the sex toy and simply tossing it across the room, making his slave cry out loud, as he pushes his monster cock inside the awaiting, slickened hole in one thrust, having bound the smaller man’s hands behind his back with the long leash still attached to the slave collar. 

Erwin doesn’t even undress properly, he just unzips his pants, gets his hardened dick out and shoves it into the play hole of his living fuck toy. He doesn’t give Levi any time to adjust to his girth, and quite frankly, being stretched by the butt plug makes it abundant. It’s still a different sensation, and it burns in the beginning. Also due to the fact, that his ass cheeks are still reddened and still stinging after yesterday’s punishments and both sources of pain blend together – but Levi takes it like the good boy that he is. And if he is being honest: he _revels_ in the fact that Erwin is hurting him. 

The man isn’t causing any damage – it’s just lovely pain. The way Erwin’s hard prick is being driven into him at the merciless quick pace, the way his hard hips are slamming against his ass igniting another fire, the way Erwin’s fingernails are digging into his sides – and the way his own hard cock is being rubbed against the backrest as Erwin pounds into him like a mad man coupled with their deep moans producing a lewd duet – it all arouses him extremely. So much in fact that it only takes a few minutes of Erwin fucking him hard to make him climax, shooting his seed all over the upholstery, his blond lover grunting behind him, as surely his inner walls are clenching down on Erwin’s thick dick, sucking him further in – and Levi’s right. 

“Fuck, fuuuuck, Levi, fuck… You greedy bitch…! Your ass was fucking made for my cock…” the man’s groaning, as he fucks the brunette through his peek and beyond, delving into the territory of post-orgasm hypersensitivity, making Levi squirm, trying to escape the padding covered in his seed, the friction on his cock that is now becoming too much, his whole body spasming – only Erwin doesn’t let him. The blond keeps him in place, his fingernails digging into the little flesh around Levi’s hips, and continues to pound into him, making the younger man’s throat create embarrassing sounds: high-pitched, elongated moans, a mixture of lust and utter suffering. And those sounds turn louder and even more desperate as the blond man continues to slam into him, for Erwin’s angle is gruesome: his cock keeps hitting Levi’s prostate, causing the younger man’s senses to overload. He hears himself whining, feels little tears streak down his cheeks. He hears himself begging Erwin to “stop, oh God… stop, Erwin, please, please, stop…. Jesus, fuck, staaaaaahhh… ha, please, _stop, stop_ …. _stopstopstopstopstop_ ….!” – but Erwin doesn’t. He continues to fuck him relentlessly.

Because if Levi really wanted the man to stop, he’d use their safeword. 

Only he doesn’t.

Instead, he takes it all. Just like he’d promised Erwin when he welcomed him home: The man can do whatever he wants to do to Levi – and Levi will take anything Erwin gives him. So if the lawyer wants to fuck him through the whole remainder of the evening: so be it. 

He’s moaning and wailing, while Erwin continues to thrust into his ass, rejoicing at the lovely groans leaving his Master’s beautiful lips reverberating in the room – and when Erwin finally comes, his fingers digging hard into Levi’s hips as he shoots his load into his partner’s hole, the blond leaning forward to bite hard into his slave’s shoulder while doing so, almost drawing blood and making the younger man cry out in pain, Levi’s thoughts wander back to the first time he took Erwin’s cock.

 

_______________

Erwin’s promise of a hard pounding, that was to leave Levi incapable of moving the next day, took his breath away. It got worse due to the actions of the man following his strong announcement. Erwin kissed him, his rosy lips sealing Levi’s, his tongue pushing inside his mouth possessively, rummaging the cavity, taking Levi’s wet muscle hostage, abusing it, sucking the air out of his lungs. He had Levi whimpering again – and on the one hand the raven-haired hated his throat for producing such embarrassing sounds, and on the other hand he did not care at all. Because while his Master was kissing him so brutally, the blond also made sure to move his body, his hips especially, rubbing their wet dicks together, sending sparks of arousal on an adventurous journey through the smaller man’s body. 

It was a heated making-out session: Erwin broke their kisses only shortly, allowing for just a quick and desperate refill of air, during which he either licked over Levi’s lips or slightly bit into them, before he shoved his tongue back inside the younger man’s mouth, little rivulets of saliva starting to run down the corner of Levi’s lips. And the younger man should have been disgusted by that. Only he wasn’t. Instead, his body was on fire, his treacherous heart pounding violently in his chest, his abdominal muscles clenching, his balls pulsating – or at least this is what it felt like to him, unspeakable lust spreading into every crevice of his body, clouding his mind even further.

And then Erwin started moving his hands, buried underneath the small but lean frame, along Levi’s skin once more – the big palms following the path of his spine, brushing down over his lower back, settling on his ass to grope the firm cheeks, which only intensified Levi’s dick being pressed against his boyfriend’s body – and thus made another throaty moan escape the smaller man’s abused mouth. Erwin caught it with his own, and then ended their deep exchange of chaotic kisses, retreating slightly, letting his lips slide down Levi’s neck instead, attacking the thin skin with his teeth. Grazing it, biting into it, sucking at it – marking him once more. And it excited Levi, the slight pain Erwin’s canines and incisors were creating, the devotion and precision the man put to work to create those bruises that would turn visible for everyone.

He thought about Erwin’s comment uttered in jest, about wanting to tattoo his name onto Levi’s forehead to make the world know the boy belonged to him – and creating hickeys was probably the subtler form of doing that. It still excited Levi extremely: For one, realising that he truly _belonged_ to Erwin, and for two, that the blond was _proud_ about this, wanting to make everybody witness his claim over Levi.

But when Erwin’s hands suddenly spread his ass cheeks apart, and his fingers moved between them, brushing over Levi’s crack, sliding over his hole – Levi froze. And not because he suddenly didn’t want this to happen anymore or felt any other doubt concerning his bond with Erwin. Not because another picture of the fat rubber mask man or whatever flashed across his mind making him hesitate. No. It was solely because his clean-freak self suddenly took over, and the need to properly rinse himself hit him with such might, that he just wasn’t able to fight it.

He had done his business this morning, all right, had taken a thorough shower afterwards, and the lasagne hadn’t travelled down his bowels yet. At least not far enough to be posing _a risk_. But… But he wanted to make sure there was _truly_ nothing to worry about, and being aroused the way he was because all of the naughty things Erwin was doing to him – and allowed Levi to do to the blond – had stopped his mind from working properly, and all these thoughts had been simply blocked by a barrier that now was broken, as Erwin’s finger was about to breach his tight ring of muscles to invade his insides.

“Stop! Wait. _Red!_ ” Levi huffed out, remembering the traffic light code system, just as Erwin’s index finger pressed against his entrance experimentally – and the blond froze completely. 

It suddenly became so still, Levi was able to hear his own, rather frantic breathing. He swallowed. And then, around two seconds later, Erwin removed his hands from Levi’s body. In fact, the man almost completely let go of him, by sitting up, kneeling between his younger boyfriend’s spread legs, looking down at the raven concerned, but also kind of softly, his palm resting on Levi’s right thigh without any pressure, caressing him slightly.

“We can wait, Levi…” he repeated his words from before, spoken with such tenderness it almost surprised the raven, hadn’t he already found out that Erwin had such a very gentle side. But he felt guilty, and he wanted to set things right straightaway.

“Erwin,” he started, propping himself up on his elbows, looking the bigger man in the eyes, offering him a smile, “it’s not about that… Really. I don’t want to wait.”

“…then what is it, darling?” the blond enquired still very softly, his hand stilling.

“Um… I just…”, Levi sighed. “I wanna go to the bathroom first… I need to… freshen up a bit down there… Okay? Especially since… we’re going bare back… you know…” Having to say these things made him feel embarrassed and he averted his gaze.

“Oh…”, Erwin just said, “of course.” Then the man moved further back, allowing Levi to stand up.

“Just… don’t go anywhere, I’ll be quick,” the raven told his boyfriend, stopping in the door frame, risking to take a look back at the man, who had moved to lie on his back on the bed, hands folded behind his head, legs spread slightly, his hard dick – that Levi had had in his mouth only a few minutes ago – resting on his muscled abdomen, smiling sheepishly at his younger partner.

“I’ll be right here, kitten,” he murmured seductively and conjured another shiver creeping down Levi’s spine, who practically ran into the bathroom and nearly slipped when he jumped into the shower, turning on the water, cleaning the outside area of his butt first, before – literally – going a bit deeper with the special, little elongated and thin shower head he had to screw onto the hose, making sure to rinse out the inside of his canal. He didn’t have time for a thorough enema, but in similar circumstances that sort of cleaning had proven to be enough in the past; and by similar circumstances Levi was solely referring to the amount of food he’s had consumed and the fact he had already used the toilet today. Because everything else he had experienced today with Erwin, emotionally as well as sexually, had never happened to him before.

When he came back to the bedroom, he found Erwin lying in the exact same position he had left him in – but the man had definitely moved around in the room. The blond wasn’t wearing socks anymore, for instance, and he had dimmed the light, put on some nice sultry music using his phone and Levi’s small Bluetooth box, and Erwin had also gotten some stuff out of Levi’s drawers. The brunette’s eyes wandered over one of his dildos, a container of wet wipes and the tube of lube Erwin had previously taken out of his overnight bag. Levi swallowed, walking towards the bed, watching his boyfriend, his beautiful cock semi-hard now, move to the side, petting the warmed space on the mattress next to him, signalling Levi with a soft smile to come and lie down next to him. And Levi obliged, climbing slowly onto the bed, Erwin’s big arms reaching out for him, pulling him against his naked form, and right into a slow and deep kiss, much more gentle than his previous assaults.

“You okay?” he then whispered against Levi’s lips, his hands brushing over the smaller man’s back.

“Uh-huh,” Levi confirmed, way too distracted to actually form words by the warmth of Erwin’s skin, how his chiselled chest felt underneath his palms, his own rising dick being pushed against the man’s naked frame, his leg trapped between Erwin’s thick thighs – and he couldn’t believe how quickly arousal flooded back into his body, how he turned completely hard when Erwin kissed him again, pulling him even closer against himself, letting his big hands wander onto Levi’s ass again, massaging his cheeks, as his tongue slid over Levi’s, groaning slightly into his partner’s mouth, as he commenced to rub his hips and thus his swelling flesh against the smaller man. And Levi couldn’t help responding, his lower half moving on its own, reciprocating Erwin’s rhythm, trying to push their cocks together.

And suddenly Erwin grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him over onto his back, hovering over him again like he had done when they had first fallen onto the bed, spreading Levi’s thighs with his knees, sliding to each side on the mattress, descending onto the small body underneath him, his hardened sex coming into contact with Levi’s equally swollen member – and when that happened, one of those embarrassing lewd moans escaped Levi’s shameless mouth. Erwin smirked and then sealed Levi’s lips again with his own, yet only for a short while this time, ending their kiss before what they were doing could even be called another make-out session.

Their eyes met, and Levi couldn’t quite describe what he saw in those slightly darkened sapphires focusing on him in tantalising way. Erwin didn’t say anything and he didn’t have to. There was nothing left to be said. There were only things left to _do_ , and Levi closed his eyes, as the man’s lips trailed over his neck down his to his collarbone, making Levi’s body tingle slightly. Even more, as Erwin’s mouth travelled further down his chest, leaving a trail of feather light kisses leading to his right nipple, flicking over the hardening bud with his tongue, while pinching the left one hard with his thumb and index finger, making Levi emit something between a hiss and a moan, both of his hands automatically settling on Erwin’s wonderfully lean upper arms, stroking them gently and thus confirming nonverbally how very much he enjoyed what the man was doing to him with his tongue and digits. 

And Erwin was about to do much more than just play with his nipples, resuming his journey southward, rosy lips placing kisses on Levi’s flat stomach, dipping playfully into his navel and making the younger man jump, his cock stirring, as Erwin’s wet tongue started to move over his well-trained abdominals, the destination becoming all too evident.

Levi threw his head back, letting out a surprised and highly aroused moan, as the blond lawyer took his cock into his hot mouth again, swallowing the whole fucking length as if his life depended on it, sucking hard, starting up a wicked rhythm – and Levi was completely lost, especially when he lowered his gaze to take a look at what Erwin’s bobbing head looked like and he watched his hard and wet dick disappear in the blond man’s mouth. And then Erwin opened his eyes, as if he realised he was being observed, and raised his gaze, meeting Levi’s, purposefully slowing down his action, letting Levi’s length slide out of his mouth languidly, sucking the round head particularly keenly, producing an abominable slurping sound, that made Levi’s head spin – and Erwin smirked again, and it was utterly sexy. So was the sight of the older man licking Levi’s balls once more, and it had Levi squirming on the sheets, spreading his legs further apart. 

And then suddenly Erwin got up onto his knees again, and Levi held his breath as he watched his partner reaching for the lube. The opening of the cap made a loud noise. Or maybe it was just loud in Levi’s ears, making him startle a bit, bite his tongue, curl his toes – because he couldn’t stop thinking of what was coming.

_Erwin shoving his fingers into him and then ramming his dick into his ass._

“Fuck,” he huffed, as he realised they had forgotten to prepare something vital, “we forgot the gloves…”

Erwin raised a brow – and then he shook his head. “No. No gloves today,” he then stated matter-of-factly, and before Levi was even able to protest, the man already squeezed a fairly big amount of the translucent gel onto his index finger, “I want to feel you, _really_ feel you Levi, with my fingers just as much as with my dick,” he explained, placing his lube-coated digit onto the younger man’s entrance. “I trimmed my nails carefully this morning, I won’t hurt you. And if I do, just tell me and I’ll stop, all right?” The blond wasn’t pushing in yet, his intense blue eyes boring into Levi’s, waiting for a confirmation, and Levi needed a few seconds to contemplate the matter.

He didn’t let men just slip their fingers into his ass. Most of the times he prepared himself anyway. And if they were really persistent, or if Levi was extremely (drunk) and horny, he’d let them go for it reluctantly, but only if they wore gloves just like a condom later on for intercourse. And here he was, suddenly nodding, giving Erwin the signal to go for it, just like he had already let him finger fuck him once with such enthusiasm, had craved for it, was craving for it now. And so he closed his eyes again, his own hands digging into the mattress as Erwin’s finger slowly breached the tight muscle ring, the sting of this initial invasion causing a light pain to run through his behind, his breath hitching, as simultaneously a wave of arousal coursed through his body, and Erwin pushed his digit further inside.

An even though he had already experienced this, Erwin inserting his digits, it was the first time that this action wouldn’t be the main course. Today the whole act only served as a preparation – and it was this fact that made Levi so excited, that transformed this whole experience into something utterly overwhelming, Levi’s body trembling and his throat producing horrible sounds of desperate pleasure as Erwin began to drive his index finger in and out of the smaller man’s hole, very soon adding more lube as well as another digit pushing into his partner. 

And then Erwin managed to make Levi whimper _again_ , because he didn’t only add a third finger to thrust into the brunette, but also took the younger man’s cock back into his mouth and started pleasuring him with his lips and tongue, while fucking him with his digits; and when the cocky bastard curled his fingers like an expert, starting to massage Levi’s prostate, the raven almost lost it completely, letting out his lust uncontrollably in the form of wanton moans, only starting to blush as he realized he was pushing his hips back against Erwin’s hand.

Erwin gave Levi’s cockhead another hard suck, drinking up the silky pre-cum welling at the slit, while pressing his fingertips almost brutally against the younger man’s sweet spot, making Levi’s body arch up, his head loll back, his throat releasing a promiscuous sob, sparkles of desire flaring up in the pit of his stomach – and then Erwin’s fingers slid out of his greedy hole, while his mouth followed the trail of dark curls up Levi’s abdomen, flicking his tongue quickly over his chest, left nipple and neck, up to Levi’s ear, biting harshly into his lobe, eliciting a surprised little wail form the raven. And when their eyes met, Erwin was grinning.

“You’re so sexy, Levi…” he murmured while reaching over Levi’s still trembling form for the dildo, and the raven-haired watched fascinated as the man, now lying on his side again, his naked body pressing against Levi’s form, coated it with lube, some of the thick liquid trickling down onto the younger man’s flat stomach. Putting the tube away, the blond man searched for Levi’s gaze, and when their eyes met, Levi had to bite his tongue to stifle another moan, because Erwin looked so freaking hot, it was nearly impossible. 

Levi was peering into an enthralling, deep blue ocean, feeling as if he was drowning in a wicked sea of lust, lured into the depth by mythical creatures. And Erwin’s ever so dirty words made is so much worse. “I wanna watch you fuck yourself with it,” the blond man whispered hoarsely, putting the moist instrument of play into Levi’s hand. “Will you let me…?” he added, almost sounding innocent and pleading, if it weren’t for the dark and husky undertone that got Levi so riled up. So much in fact, he didn’t even register how embarrassed this should have made him feel, grabbing the offered toy instead without any hesitation and doing exactly what _his Master_ asked of him to do. Because fuck normal intercourse. There wasn’t anything normal about their union – and Levi enjoyed that.

Very carefully he drove the hard toy into his stretched hole, ignoring the squelching sound happening, while he was starting to drive it in and out slowly, pushing it in further, which Erwin acknowledged with a contented hum, his right hand starting to move down Levi’s abdomen, picking up the specks of lube with his index finger – and when Levi managed to insert the whole length of the dildo, a shuddering sensation rumbling through his stomach and thighs, Erwin grabbed his cock. “Go on, kitten…” he encouraged with that utterly dark and deep, sexy voice, squeezing Levi’s shaft at the same second, “fuck your hole…” And those deprived words just _did it_. Levi obeyed, starting to push the toy in and out, angling it, as well as his lower body, in such a way, that with each thrust the imitation of a solid cock was nudging his prostate. A sensation, which Erwin intensified with his equally hard fingers still wet with lube, pumping his prick in the exact same rhythm Levi was fucking himself with the dildo.

“Fuck…” it escaped Levi’s mouth, half curse, half moan – and Erwin sealed his mouth once again with his gruesome lips, his tongue once more inspecting his new territory, engaging Levi’s wet muscle in another fight, having the younger man quickly groaning into the larger man’s mouth, his fingers squeezing Levi’s manhood even tighter, the brunette subsequently increasing the velocity of his thrusts, grabbing onto Erwin’s shoulder with his free hand and… and…

Levi didn’t know what _exactly_ caused the switch in Erwin’s brain being flicked. He just knew it happened. He could even pinpoint the precise second it did: when Erwin broke their kiss abruptly and, without any warning, bit into Levi’s neck so harshly, it made the young man actually scream out loud in pain.

…and _that_ was what flipped _Levi’s_ switch. 

That, as well as Erwin’s rushed actions that followed his merciless bite that would leave the most prominent marks on Levi’s fair skin: How the man let go of his boyfriend’s hard sex, how he slapped Levi’s hand away from the toy still penetrating the smaller body, how he ripped it out and threw it carelessly across the room, how he grabbed Levi’s wrists and pinned them above his head, a predatory glint in his magical eyes as he mounted Levi’s body, Erwin’s hard and leaking cock slipping between the smaller man’s legs, brushing his own manhood – making the younger man moan repeatedly, staring at his Master with an open mouth, enjoying the pressure of Erwin’s fingers around his wrists, the feeling of his large warm form on his skin, the experience of his dominant power. And then the man practically growled at him, chasing a wild shiver down Levi’s spine, licking shamelessly into his mouth and transforming it into an obscene act – not only because Levi was tasting himself off of Erwin’s tongue again. But because it was all just so… animalistic. 

It was like both men had discarded a large part of their humanity and had started to merely follow their instincts. Grunting, moaning, sighing. 

Levi propped himself up on his elbows, not wanting to miss a second of the lewd sight happening between his legs – Erwin coating his enormous hard-on with a substantial amount of lube, before tossing the tube back onto the mattress. When their eyes met after that, Levi was sure that this was the most intense gaze Erwin had ever given him. Then he swallowed, as the blond man positioned the tip of his prick at Levi’s loosened entrance, pushing in the very first millimetres of his wet head, a deep hum leaving his lips; then he grabbed both of Levi’s thighs and he pushed them apart, spreading his ass cheeks further, opening the smaller man up, Levi’s legs recreating the shape of the letter ‘m’. 

And then Erwin started pushing himself in, making Levi’s eyes fall shut and his head roll back – the raven’s breath hissed between clenched teeth, as the stone hard shaft bored itself into his anal canal. Erwin’s cock was not only longer, it was also thicker than the dildo, the first penetration making a little bit of pain race through his veins. However, when Erwin’s fat round head poked against his sweet spot for the first time, it was all replaced by sheer lust taking over all of his senses, making a deep moan roll off Levi’s tongue, his fingers digging into Erwin’s lean arms.

The blond gave him a few seconds to adjust to his swollen manhood inside of his ass, the blond man’s cheeks flushed with arousal, eyes darkened, lips parted slightly – a sight for the gods, Levi decided, looping his hands around the man’s neck, who slowly pushed further against him, leaning down to kiss his lover deeply once more, his hands still gripping onto Levi’s thighs, pressing them towards the smaller man’s shoulders, almost bending him in half.

Licking over Levi’s lips, Erwin’s mouth once more released a hungry groan coming from deep within his chest. “Your ass is so fucking tight…” he growled, and Levi almost whimpered again, even though he would have usually laughed at such clichéd comments like that, taken straight out of a boring standard porno movie.

But with Erwin, Levi though for the hundredth time, things were just so different – and that blunt remark aroused him even more.

Peering down at the smaller man, that special glint still present in the deep blue sea, Erwin slowly pulled out – and when he thrust his length completely back in one swift and hard move, Levi’s stomach clenched and he threw his head back, mouth open wide at the immense pleasure laced with light and, oh, _so much_ enjoyable pain flooding his body.

And then Erwin began setting up a steady pace, starting to move rhythmically in and out of Levi’s lewd body, responding so beautifully to the treatment, putting his whole weight behind every single thrust, his fingers nearly slicing into Levi’s thighs, still keeping them spread apart, Levi’s knees almost touching his own shoulders, educing charming sighs from the brunette’s mouth – which were soon turning into deep, breathy groans as Erwin’s hard cock began slamming the air from his tightening lungs, when the man increased the pace of his skilled hips, the blond’s own deep sounds stemming from pure desire and arousal mixing with Levi’s voice into an intoxicating song, almost matching the beat of the music flowing from the small box placed on the night stand.

Levi’s head was spinning, his cock was throbbing, leaking the moist fluid Erwin had tasted so often today, the mere thought of the man giving him head, and now _freaking finally_ fucking his brains out, almost making him come. Levi’s right hand began its journey, trying to reach his cock, wanting to pump himself accordingly to Erwin’s heedless pace – but his fingers never reached their target. 

Erwin grabbed his wrist, the other one too, and then pinned them above the younger man’s head once more, using extreme force, startling Levi, making the smaller man’s heart beat even faster, his breath hitch once more – and the extreme shivers creeping along his skin when Erwin chastised him while continuing to pound into him were indescribably beautiful. “When have I allowed you to touch yourself, Levi…?” he hissed, voice strained, words interrupted by his own grunts, Levi responding with desperate moans – and words he did not expect himself to utter.

_“Fuck me harder, daddy…!”_

And then, as Erwin groaned and pulled out, Levi realised that he was about to experience another first time with the man of his dreams – his wonderful suspicion being confirmed, when Erwin pushed both of his legs to left side and then grabbed his hips, fingers digging mercilessly into his skin, twisting his body, turning Levi around, manoeuvring him onto his stomach, and then, pulling yet again at his hips, raising him up to his knees, only his upper body remaining placed flat on the mattress. He gave Levi’s ass a strong smack with his hand, making the younger man gasp loudly, spread his ass cheeks with both of his hands next, and then simply, without saying anything, thrust back into Levi with full force, making the raven-haired throw his head back into his neck and moan like… _like a fucking slut._

The recent memory of Erwin calling him that mean word intensified the boiling sensation that was taking over his abdomen, his balls tingling, as Erwin slammed his hard cock into his ass, rubbing against Levi’s inner walls clenching around the solid flesh, the big man’s large hands gripping his waist hard, as he pulled Levi’s frame back against his cock whenever he pushed in, one knee planted on the mattress, the other leg raised, thus driving in his manhood in a wicked angle, his damned big prick nudging, tantalising, poking Levi’s sweet spot – and making the younger man almost lose his mind, his ears ringing, his throat becoming dry because of all the panting and moaning.

It was becoming too much.

All of it.

The room filled with Levi’s increasingly desperate sobs, the sound of Erwin’s heavy balls slapping persistently against the younger man’s flesh, that obscene squelching from Levi’s loose and wet hole, Erwin’s rapid breaths turning into grunts, as he, yet again, increased the pace as well as the force of his hips, slamming even harder into the raven. And then he grabbed the young man’s wrists again, when Levi absentmindedly tried to touch his cock once more, and pulled his arms back, keeping his wrists just above either one of Levi’s hips – forcing Levi’s upper body to move up from the mattress and hover in the air, his arms being strained and Erwin’s cock now slamming into him in yet another angle, hitting his prostate dead-on.

Levi’s whole body began to tremble, the lust becoming nearly unbearable, his muscles jumping, abdominals clenching, his neglected cock almost hurting while feeling so, so fucking good at the same time – because this was another dream coming true.

_Erwin was manhandling him._

This is how he had imagined it: being kept in place by the strong man fucking into him without any mercy.

And that’s exactly what Erwin was doing.

He cried out, when the blond suddenly decided to let go of one of his wrists, and reached out for his head instead, grabbing chunks of hair, pulling recklessly at the strands, at Levi’s scalp, making the younger man wail – and then moan, as an indescribably big wave of arousal filled every pore of his body and clouded his vision. 

Erwin continued to pound into him, pulling his wrist back, tugging painfully at his hair, hitting his sweet spot with his massive dick – and all Levi could do was to let out pathetic noises of pleasure, pain and devotion, moaning so loud like he had never done before. And finally… finally Erwin allowed him to touch his neglected dick, being banged against his abdomen with every single one of Erwin’s thrusts. 

“Jerk yourself off,” the man breathed, his voice rather broken – which made Levi, long ago reduced to a drooling mess, moan even louder. Especially when his fingers wrapped around his own length and he started pumping himself in a desperate way, not even able to match Erwin’s punishable pace – but it was enough. 

It didn’t even take Levi a full minute to jerk himself to his climax that ripped as mercilessly through his body as Erwin was taking him – all of his guts clenching, saliva dripping onto the bedding from his open mouth that let out an intensely wanton sound never heard before, his thighs beginning to shake violently as his pulsating dick squirted out thick white cum everywhere, covering his abdomen, chest, some of the sticky and warm substance even hitting his chin, as his head slumped forward because Erwin let go of his hair, covering the sheets. And the sounds coming from Erwin, stemming from somewhere deep within the man’s leans body, the blond still slamming his monster cock into Levi’s ass, made it all so much better – Levi almost lost his mind and he was sure that for a second or two he lost consciousness, being reawakened by Erwin’s fingers suddenly digging deep into his hips, the man grunting loudly, cursing variations of the word ‘fuck’ as well as Levi’s name, his thrusts becoming erratic, losing his harsh rhythm – until the man finally slammed into Levi three more times. Hard, long, deep – letting his orgasm wash through his body violently, shooting his seed – as so often promised – buried far in Levi’s ass.

“Oh, God…” Erwin moaned, his own hips trembling, his raised leg falling down onto the mattress as well, holding himself up by grabbing onto Levi’s body – and when the last drop of his lust had filled the raven up, both men simply collapsed on the bed.

Levi didn’t give a shit that he was lying in his own cum, sheets sticky and wet, pressing to his chest, stomach, abdomen. His mind was still far too gone to care about such mundane things, still too busy with realising what had just happened, occupied with Erwin’s dick still placed inside of his ass, slowly growing limp, focused on the bigger body burying him, Erwin’s ragged breath tickling his nape, the man’s lips that started to press gentle kisses onto the short hair of his undercut, his mouth that started to whisper wonderful things against his skin while large hands commenced with caressing his outstretches arms lightly. 

“You are so utterly sexy, Levi…” Erwin breathed. “…you really make me go crazy… This was so good, kitten... I can’t get enough you…” And after another gentle kiss being pressed onto his neck, Erwin suddenly pulled out his cock completely, and it felt as if cold air not only brushed over his now exposed skin, missing Erwin’s hot body pressed against it already, but also over Levi’s still very much gaping and stretched hole.

He felt Erwin sit up and then startled, as the man’s hands suddenly and very gently spread his ass cheeks. He blinked, especially as his boyfriend’s fingers started probing at his loose hole. And then he felt it: warm liquid flowing out of his entrance, and Erwin whispering “Beautiful…”

“Hey, oi, what are you…” Levi huffed, wanting to move, his face flushed, but Erwin put his big hand onto his lower back, stilling him. When Levi tilted his head, to glare at his boyfriend, he was met with a cheeky smile – and a truly beautiful sight. Erwin’s face was still reddened and there was an intense a look of adoration on his eyes, his hair mussed, beads of sweat still covering his forehead. 

…and then that bastard, of course, said something so lewd, ruining the tender feelings swelling in Levi’s chest. Or maybe he didn’t, as he told his younger lover: “I want to watch my cum flow out of your hole. I’ve been imagining this since we’ve met.”

“You fucking pervert!!!” Levi nearly screamed and tried to swirl around – but for one, Erwin’s hand pushed him right back into his position, and for two, a sting of pain shot through his behind. “Fuck…” he whispered – and felt Erwin’s hand start caressing his lower back.

“Are you okay, love?” he asked, his voice softer and concerned, no trace of teasing or taunting.

“Yeah, shithead. I just got fucked by what? Almost twenty centimetres of cock and now it fucking hurts, motherfucker, and you’re so in love with your cum you keep gaping at my abused hole instead of apologizing. What the fuck is wrong with you?!” he spat, without actually meaning to hurt Erwin. And he didn’t. The stupid man just chuckled.

“It were exactly twenty-three centimetres of cock, darling,” he then corrected the raven.

“What?” Levi turned his head back around, blinking.

“My hard dick is exactly twenty-three centimetres long,” Erwin responded calmly, his gaze travelling back to Levi’s spread ass cheeks, the movement of the younger man having caused more of the mixture of lube and Erwin’s cum to trickle down his thighs.

“…you fucking measured it?!” Levi snapped and saw Erwin nodding, shooting him a short glance, lips forming a grin. “Jesus, fucking Christ…”

“So you don’t know your own length?” Erwin teased.

“No!” Levi scoffed. “Why the hell should I?”

Erwin shrugged. “Curiosity,” he then answered and Levi scoffed again. And a third time, when Erwin said: “I’m gonna get the ruler out the next time you’re hard.”

And this is how Levi found out that his hard dick was sixteen centimetres long, when Erwin licked his cock in the morning, as a way of apologising for fucking him so hard the night before – even if that was exactly what Levi had wanted. “It’s a good length, it matches your height,” Erwin commented, licking some of Levi’s seed from his fingers that had previously trickled down his chin – and Levi was mesmerized by this sight still being somewhat disgusting, but also equally alluring in his opinion. And then the blond man suddenly grinned, moving upwards, placing his lips on Levi’s, without sticking out his tongue. “You know what?” he then breathed, settling on top of his boyfriend’s body, their naked skin being pressed together again. “I guess Furlan was right about one thing.”

“…that being?” Levi raised one of his brows, putting his arms around Erwin’s body.

“I think I _do_ have a size kink,” Erwin then blurted out, followed by his short laugh. “Because I am really turned on by the fact that you are way smaller than me. It makes… handling your body easier – and I am not implying that you’re not strong, I know you are. But you’re… compact. I can push and throw you around, and I like that. Very much…” Levi felt heat spread across his cheeks – he felt the same way about their height difference. He could totally relate. “Was it okay?” Erwin suddenly asked.

“What?”

“Our first time,” Erwin specified, nuzzling his face into Levi’s neck, his fingers brushing lightly over Levi’s well-trained arms.

“…it was wonderful…” Levi admitted. After the sex they had cleaned themselves up, had made the bed and then Levi had fallen asleep practically in the next second.

“I think so, too,” Erwin agreed with a gentle voice. “…so I wasn’t too forceful?” he then enquired. “You know: we said we would have normal sex, but… it was still kinda rough.”

Levi swallowed. “…I like rough,” he then breathed, placing a kiss on Erwin’s forehead, enjoying how their lying positions had switched, with him cradling Erwin and not the other way around. The man hummed. 

“…me too, darling” he then murmured. “Me too…”

And as a comfortable silence engulfed them, Levi couldn’t express how happy he was, and how much he had enjoyed sucking Erwin’s dick and the man fucking him without a condom. It still excited him so much and he had a weird desire to talk about it. To talk about everything. Because now, with his fears taken away, the next step – being sex – taken with Erwin, Levi wanted more.

“Erwin…” he addressed the man.

“…yeah?”

“Can we talk about our Master/slave relationship today?”

The blond stirred and propped himself up on one elbow to be able to look into Levi’s face. “We can do anything you want.”

“Then I want to talk about it. And… You know. Discuss some details.”

“All right,” Erwin agreed – and his stomach rumbled horribly. “After breakfast,” he added – and Levi grinned.

“…and maybe I can suck you off again… later…” the brunette breathed and saw Erwin swallowing.

“…that would be… wonderful,” the blond man confirmed – and then he kissed his slave, forcing Levi to have _yet another_ taste of himself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I had to give this chapter a name, I would probably call it "Blah blah blah" - but talking, negotiating, is important, right? Anyways, you guys leaving kudos and commenting are amazing, cannot thank you enough! So I am very sorry to share some bad news with you: You already had to wait a bit longer than usual for this update - and this won't change within the next few weeks. The reason: I am in the middle of renovating a home and actually moving there. So I am working a full-time job and in the spare time I am packing boxes and painting walls and shit :-D So: Please be patient with me. Enjoy the chapter <3

Levi can hear himself still panting wildly, as Erwin slides out of him, some of his Master’s semen already dripping down the raven’s spread thighs. He can also hear Erwin’s hard breathing, as the man grabs the backrest of the couch, his hands placed on either side of Levi’s still bent-over body, to steady himself, fill his lungs with oxygen, to take a minute and come down from the lingering high of climax – and some more of the hot seed trickles down Levi’s legs. 

Erwin doesn’t unbind him yet. He does, however, after some time has passed and his breaths have turned to normal, give his slave’s behind another powerful and loud slap, and as Levi flinches and hisses, his used hole clenching und unclenching, some more of Erwin’s spunk mixed with lube flows out of his canal and down his skin. And when Erwin uses both of his hands to spread his cheeks, Levi can’t suppress a subtle grin spreading across his face, despite more of the slight pain shooting through his body: the blond man still utterly enjoys watching his cum leak out of his sub’s ass. 

What a fucking pervert, Levi thinks, infatuated.

But then reality starts seeping into his brain slowly, and he realises his own spilled juice spread between his lower body and the couch has cooled, and it’s starting to turn sticky, or rather crusty where it has been rubbed into the padding of the piece of furniture – it’s a mess that needs to be cleaned very soon, if they want to save the couch, and Levi is wondering whether Erwin was just too turned on to consider this danger and protect the upholstery with a towel or some sort of other cover, or if his recklessness, as well as ignorance, was part of his game: horrifying his younger boyfriend with the dirty chaos, making him try and clean it up under pressure after sex.

He doesn’t receive an answer. At least not straightaway, because instead of loosening the leash wrapped around both of his arms, Erwin walks away, leaving Levi blinking and listening. He doesn’t move an inch as his Master clearly wants him to remain in this position – and so he does. Then, after a minute maybe, he faintly hears the shower running, and he swallows as he continues to wait, like he is so used to doing, knowing Erwin will take his time. And he does.

Levi swears that he can feel his own spunk turning into hardened specks on his skin, as well as on the backrest underneath him, as time passes and the water is eventually turned off again. Then, out of the corner of his eyes, he can see Erwin re-entering the living room, having changed from the elegant suit into a pair of dark grey sweatpants hanging low around his waist and a simple, but very tight black tee shirt. He’s wearing socks and his wet hair is mussed, some of the residue of water dripping down onto his shoulders – like some of Erwin’s cum is still running out Levi’s ass, travelling down his inner thighs.

Erwin still doesn’t speak as he finally frees Levi’s hands, taking his time to undo the knot, to unwrap the cord. “There you go,” he murmurs when he’s done. But Levi doesn’t move yet, waiting for the respective order, that comes just a few seconds later. “Clean up the shit your dick has created,” the blond gives his instruction with a hard, but slightly amused tone, unchaining the leash to make moving around easier for his slave, and Levi obeys, nearly jumping out to run out of the room and fetch his cleaning supplies from the little closet at the end of the hallway. Yet Erwin’s voice stops him. “Don’t clean _yourself_ up, though,” he warns him, and his eyes are a raging, beautiful, deep blue ocean.

“Understood, Erwin,” Levi confirms and nearly bows down to the man commanding every limb of his body, before he finally gets to work.

The lawyer is watching him, the wine glass in hand, lying on the other side of the couch, his frame completely relaxed, legs stretched out, a satisfied, light grin gracing his lips, while Levi seems as if he was taking all of his rage out on the sofa – scrubbing it harshly, trying his best to remove the stains. And he’s lucky: with all the specific cleaning products Erwin owns, and Levi has made him buy, as well as his skills, coupled with the fact his spunk hasn’t _completely_ dried yet, he is able to remove the white mess from the dark padding after a while and a lot of effort. “Phew…” he huffs out and Erwin chuckles.

“You look sexy when you clean,” the blond man tells him when Levi looks at him.

“Because I am naked and covered in cum?” the dark-haired counters in a flat tone, which amuses his Master even more. He takes the last sip of his wine, his cheeky smile widening.

“Yes. Also,” he finally answers, standing up, and then slowly following, Levi walks down the hall and stores the cleaning supplies away. When the smaller man turns around again, Erwin is right there, right in front of him – attaching the leash where it belongs; to Levi’s slave collar. He doesn’t have to voice his following order: the younger man gets down on all fours on his own, slightly lowering his head, awaiting to be pulled into the desired direction by his Master. And Erwin does tug at the leash, leading his sub down the corridor and into the bathroom. “Get in,” he tells Levi, as he stops them in front of the big tub, that the raven-haired climbs into immediately, remaining on all fours on the ceramic surface, awaiting his cleansing.

Erwin lets go of the leash and turns on the water, testing it for its warmth. When he is satisfied with the temperature, he gets to work, and Levi flinches – because the water isn’t hot like he usually likes it, but only lukewarm. But he’s just a worthless animal, so who is he to complain? He endures it – how Erwin is using the showerhead to get his naked body wet, how he lathers his skin with the shower gel, smelling faintly of lavender, his hands moving all but tender over Levi’s frame, treating him roughly, grabbing his stiff cock, rubbing along his testicles, groping around his crack, even daring to just shove two fingers back into his asshole, that still feels as if it was holding twenty-three centimetres of cock inside, in order to scrape out some more of his cum. Hisses and little sighs escape Levi’s mouth, especially when Erwin turns the water back on to rinse the foam from his slave’s limbs and it’s almost completely cold now. “Good boy,” he praises him after and ruffles Levi’s semi-wet hair. And Levi shivers again. Not only because he is cold.

Erwin dries him off with a big towel and it’s another act devoid of gentleness, only serving the purpose of getting rid of the water. “Get out,” the blond says, pulling at the leash for emphasis, leading Levi out of the tub again, walking him to the kitchen this time. “Sit,” he instructs, pointing at a spot on the floor next to the table – and Levi sits, or rather kneels down, watching how Erwin binds him to one the table legs before disappearing into the hall to fetch the take-away food he’s brought home and that is still waiting to be devoured by them on the dresser.

He prepares it on the kitchen counter. It’s either Chinese or Thai, Levi can’t tell the difference, but he likes the smell wafting over to him, making his mouth water. He watches Erwin transfer the meals out of the plastic containers onto proper plates – or at least one proper plate. Because when Erwin is done with his mixing and cutting and whatever else he’s done and turns around, Levi realises he will be served his portion in something he’s never seen before. And that light smile painted onto Erwin’s lips is treacherous. 

Only when the blond gets closer and crouches down beside him, Levi realises what exactly the man has in his hands. “There you go, you must be hungry, you poor little thing,” he coos, his voice nearly a sing-song. The melody isn’t soothing, however. It’s dark and creepy, and Levi is looking at a semi-large, silver-coloured dog bowl with his name engraved onto the surface in big black letters. “I got this made for you the other day. Told the lady at the pet shop I had gotten Otto a cute little doggy friend. She was so excited to hear, and really wants to meet the little puppy. Even gave me some treats for you on the house to christen your new bowl. Do you like it?” 

Maybe Levi should call him a bastard, name him cruel and tell him to fuck off. But he likes it. He _really, really_ likes it.

Erwin doesn’t expect him to answer, ruffling his hear instead and continuing to talk to his cute little doggy in this abominable way you talk to pets whom you consider adorable but brainless. “You do like it, I can see that, my sweet little thing, how excited you are, you good, good, cute little boy…” he croons, scratching Levi’s ear, chuckling as a light red shimmer starts to spread over his boyfriend’s face, Levi not really being able to look his Master in the eyes because he is so embarrassed. “Now do eat up, my little boy,” Erwin encourages him and finally takes a seat at the table, above Levi, looking down on him with that beautiful condescending look the younger man craves so much, and that causes so many cracked walls to completely collapse inside of his heart. It’s liberating.

Yet it’s weird to eat without using your hands, and whenever Erwin forces him to do that, a small part of Levi always seems to protests – because he finds it utterly unhygienic, despite the floor being clean as always and him not even having to eat off of it. It’s more about some of his face being dipped with the sauce when he tries to lap up the food only by using his tongue without any help in form of cutlery. But of course, Levi always obeys and the faint voice of protest is silenced by the overtaking desire to please his Master – and the bigger part of the young brunette rejoicing in being treated this way. Being made fun of by Erwin. Being degraded like that by Erwin. Feeling small and insignificant because of Erwin. This is also liberating.

Gently the man’s hand cards through Levi’s hair, when the raven is almost finished, and the blond praises him with a nearly sultry voice, making a shiver run down Levi’s spine. “Very good…” When all the solid parts of the meal are devoured, he forces Levi to lick the bowl clean, watching intently, his gaze practically burning Levi’s skin despite the blue being cold as ice, as the good boy laps up the remaining dark soy sauce. 

It makes Levi nervous, being observed like that – and Erwin is strict. “Are you blind?” he scowls when the younger man thinks he has fulfilled the task, presenting the empty bowl to his Master, who instantly grabs his nape and forces Levi back down, pushing his face right into the bowl, the small nose pressing against the metallic surface at the bottom. Levi hisses at the slightly painful impact and Erwin points out: “I told you to lick the fucking bowl clean. So _do. It._ ” And so Levi starts licking the bowl again because Erwin is right, of course, and he’s missed a few spots here and there – how could he? Levi feels ashamed. But he corrects his mistakes, gives it his all, his tongue working over the smooth structure until he cannot taste anything anymore. And finally… Finally, Erwin is satisfied and gives him the gift of appraisal needed so badly. “ _Good boy._ ”

Levi nearly whimpers, when Erwin gets up and doesn’t touch him, doesn’t speak to him anymore as he starts cleaning up the kitchen by himself. Levi watches him, as he rinses his dog bowl, even though he’s put so much effort into cleaning it with his wet muscle. His eyes don’t leave his Master’s frame, acting totally like the loyal and love-seeking dirty dog that Erwin has made him become, his hopes rising high, as the blond man turns around and walks into his direction. He squats down and then he – very unceremoniously – wipes Levi’s face clean with a wet kitchen towel. “There you go, all cleaned up again, you clumsy little thing,” he murmurs and then walks over to the counter again to dispose of the towel. Levi holds his breath when the blond returns to him after that and finally unties the leash, leads him down the hall to venture back into the living room. 

He’s expecting the man to make him lie down on his dog bed. But Erwin has other plans for his puppy, lying down on the couch himself, petting the space next to him, luring Levi with a gentle smile and an ever so soft “C’mon. Get up here, sweet thing…” And because this is what people do with their pets – cuddle with them – Levi doesn’t think twice and jumps at the opportunity as well as onto the couch, his heart also jumping a little as big arms welcome him and Erwin is pulling him against his warm body, and Levi is nuzzling his nose against the spot where his Master’s neck and shoulder meet, inhaling Erwin’s special scent mixed with the wonderful cologne that makes Levi slightly horny because it just smells so good, melting against this hard and big body.

Erwin presses his lips softly against Levi’s head, his warm breath tickling the younger man’s scalp, his strong hands encasing him, holding him close. “You’re such a good boy…” he breathes against Levi’s forehead, the younger man’s eyes drooping close, his fingers digging into Erwin’s shirt, a sound of relaxation and pleasure leaving the brunette’s mouth – who ironically sounds more like a lazy cat than a well-behaved dog. And Erwin seems to be thinking the same. “Thank you, kitten…” he murmurs, pressing his lips onto Levi’s crown yet again. “You really made my day, baby.” Because who the fuck cares, if Levi is truly a puppy or a cat, since they’re not into the core of pet play? They just mess around a little bit in that area, Erwin taking him on the leash, making him walk on all fours, eat out of a bowl, lie on the pet bed, talk to him differently, rob him of his freedom in this special way…

Levi’s lips are twitching into a contented smile and there’s soothing warmth spreading in his chest. “Thank you for the bowl…” he finally tells his boyfriend and Erwin chuckles very lightly.

“Anything for you, darling…”

Levi shifts a little so that he can plant an innocent kiss onto Erwin’s neck. “I really like it,” he whispers against the sensitive skin – and then _Erwin’s_ shifting, grabbing onto Levi’s chin to lift the younger man’s head up, pressing his lips onto his. 

It’s a soft and chaste kiss, but it feels extremely deep. Erwin sighs against Levi’s mouth when they break it. “I’m glad,” he then whispers, kissing Levi again, still not deepening the kiss. His Master clearly doesn’t have the intention of turning this into a make-out session. And Levi’s fine with it. They had their fill of sexual interaction today. “You’re cold, aren’t you?” he suddenly asks Levi, whose skin is, indeed, covered partly in goosebumps.

“A little,” he admits, and at that Erwin extends his big arm and snatches the neatly folded woollen blanket from the armrest behind him, covering them both with it – because he doesn’t want Levi to put on any clothes, as he prefers him exposed and vulnerable like this. _And Levi does, too._

The lawyer switches on the TV, activates a documentary about ancient Egypt. The warmth radiating from his big body, heightened by the blanket around his form, makes Levi relax completely, makes his eyes fall shut, makes him drift off, even though he is trying to focus on the television, on Ramses II so hard – but he can’t. Eventually, he doses off. He even starts dreaming. Strange things about horse riding, how he’s making the animal jump over remains of crumbling walls, and how good he is at it – though in his life he’s never even touched one of those animals. And as this contradicting thought somehow makes its way into his brain, reality invading the land of unconsciousness, the horse stumbles and they are both falling towards the hard ground, and someone’s screaming in an inhuman way and…

…and when he opens his eyes, his lids still heavy and his body still partly numb, the world around him is moving, and Levi needs a few seconds to actually understand what is going on: Erwin is carrying him across the hall towards his bedroom. _Bridal style._

“Oi!” Levi cusses, banging his fist against Erwin’s hard chest, eliciting a displeased grunt. “Let me go!”

“Shut the fuck up, Levi,” the man tells him, his voice deep and dark, and when Levi shifts his gaze, he finds the blond looking at him with furrowed brows – and he understands his Master has just given him an order and that he should, indeed, shut the fuck up. So he does.

…also, because he actually really likes to be carried by Erwin.

But he’d never tell him that.

Erwin drops him unceremoniously onto the bed, and only then he takes off the leash and collar, grinning slightly triumphantly at his slave, while he gets rid of his own clothing, Levi watching intently, as his lover slips out of his briefs, catching another look at the man’s proud manhood, before Erwin puts on a pair of sleeping pants, hanging seductively low on his waist, and Levi’s eyes settle on the man’s chiselled upper body instead, observing the lawyer as he slips under the covers, Levi automatically scooting closer. The blond flips him onto his side easily, spooning him. Erwin he loves that. And Levi does, too. He loves to feel Erwin’s chest hair tickle his back, the man’s cock – be it in a flaccid, semi-hard or complete solid condition – press against his butt, Erwin’s muscular legs pushing against his own, the man’s heavy arms holding him, guarding him, giving him comfort, creating this very special emotional security Levi has never felt before with anyone else, Erwin’s warm breath grazing his nape and shoulder.

The man breathes a kiss onto Levi’s neck and then discloses one of the reasons _he_ likes this position, being able to anchor his smaller boyfriend in place, making him unable to escape him while he starts whispering indecent things into Levi’s ear. “You know… I have the feeling you’re regressing…” Erwin flicks his lobe with his wet tongue, making a shiver creep down his back. “You’re like a teenager. You come by only being impaled on a dildo once, and then today I fuck you for what? A minute – and you’re spurting all over the couch…” His voice is deep and sultry, and also a little bit mean. “Maybe we should go and talk to Hange about your possible premature ejaculation problem…?” he teases him, his fingers wandering over Levi’s naked chest to his nipples, brushing over them, making the brunette flinch, starting to fondle with them, squeezing the hard buds between his index finger and thumb.

Levi’s ears are turning red and he’s squirming. “…that’s because you’ve kept me locked up for so long…”

“So long? Are you kidding me?” Erwin picks up amused, snorting, pinching Levi’s nipples now, making the younger man flinch. “Baby… There are Masters who keep their slaves locked up every single day and make them orgasm once a month. I’ve not even kept your pathetic dick locked away for a week. Any maybe I should reconsider.”

Levi winces at those words. Also because Erwin squeezes his nipples. _Hard._ “…please don’t…” he breathes.

“You know what the problem is, Levi?”

“…what?” the smaller man’s voice is broken, Erwin’s fingernails digging into his buds.

“You don’t get a say in this.” Once more Erwin has Levi whimpering. “We will definitely have to pick up on your training,” the man then tells him, pressing a kiss onto Levi’s nape, who shivers, as he knows this could mean _a lot of things_. 

Being locked up again like Erwin was just saying, edged, fucked mercilessly with a cock ring around his length to prevent him from coming, his genitals being completely ignored over a certain – and long – period of time by his Master, Erwin giving him ruined orgasms only… and there are many more possibilities. 

But Erwin doesn’t have to be specific. Not anymore. They’ve reached that desired state where the blond can just do things, introduce new elements of play without announcing them, without discussion _every_ single detail with Levi beforehand. He knows what his slave likes, how far the raven is willing to go – he knows were his boundaries lie, and he can touch them, feel them up, see where there’s possibly a breach and go beyond, break them, break Levi, if the younger one doesn’t stop him.

And Levi loves it.

Erwin’s hands travel down his chest and come to rest on his stomach. “But for today… that’s enough,” the man whispers, pressing another kiss to Levi’s nape gently, letting Levi know that this is the end of their physical play for tonight. “Sleep, darling,” Erwin tells him, and Levi’s eyes fall shut. “Sweet dreams,” the blond wishes him, and the younger man starts to relax, his thoughts travelling back to a time where things weren’t this easy and clear. 

Levi goes back to the beginning of their special bond, to their first negotiations – or rather the first of Erwin’s lessons for his willing pupil.

__________________

 

“Let’s talk about some ground rules,” Erwin decided after both men, their stomachs filled with lovely breakfast food, had moved to the couch with steaming mugs of tea – and after Levi had not been able to say anything concerning the matter _he_ had actually asked his boyfriend to discuss with him today; the eagerness of opening up to the man suddenly cooled down, probably due to nervousness taking over again, after the bliss of another orgasm had passed. Or slight embarrassment. Or whatever shit was going on in Levi’s head, the deeds of the day before – their shameless sex – only now beginning to _really_ sink into his brain, overwhelming him in a certain way. In a good way. In a bad way. It was an emotional cocktail he was beginning to taste only now, even though he had already consumed it.

Erwin wasn’t his first man. Levi had slept around before meeting the blond. Not like Furlan and Isabel’s mother – or his own, as a matter of fair comparison – but he had had his fair share of cocks. Erwin also wasn’t the first one to have topped him. Levi had always preferred to bottom, even though the men whom the raven-haired had taken where charmed and enthralled – and they had always asked him to top them one more time. Erwin also wasn’t the first one to be (nearly) sucked off by Levi. Nonetheless the blond had deflowered him in so many ways. And even though Levi had already analysed these – right now he couldn’t stop thinking about it, couldn’t let it go, couldn’t focus on anything else. It was like someone had taken off the veil clouding his vision, and with all the arousal flooded out of his body, this was the first moment he was able to look at it with a clear, a sane mind. 

And he was fascinated, as well as abhorred.

Erwin was the first man whose naked cock Levi had taken into his mouth, without a layer of latex protecting it, the first man whose pre-cum he had tasted. Erwin was the first man so stick his un-gloved fingers into the younger man’s ass. Erwin was the first man to kiss him with Levi’s own juice still lingering on his tongue. Erwin was the first man who had fucked him without a condom, who had spilled his seed inside of him. Erwin was the first man who had given him a thorough pounding, who had manhandled him – who had done all those things Levi had fantasized about so often, alone in his bed, his girth in his own hand, eyes tightly closed, imagination running wild.

_Was this man even real?_

“…darling?” Erwin’s indeed very real and concerned voice jerked him back into the present, and when he shifted his gaze, he looked into equally concerned eyes. The blond man put his hand gently onto Levi’s thigh. “…you look like a scared bunny, you know? And it would be cute, if it wasn’t so worrying.” Levi scoffed, and Erwin smiled gently. “Look: we don’t have to talk about this today. If you changed your mind that’s all right. I told you, I’m totally fine with spending this weekend as just your boyfriend, okay?”

Levi sighed, a certain kind of warmth spreading through his chest at this renewed display of his boyfriend’s gentle side, the man’s affection, his understanding. But those soft words, accompanied by Erwin’s wonderful and honest smile, actually had a contrasting effect: instead of making Levi take the chance to skip the important talk today, they encouraged him to get his shit together. Because even if Levi was still overwhelmed by all of this – by Erwin, by the mere fact of this godly man being his boyfriend and doing all those things to him – he _did_ want more. He did want to venture further with Erwin, his Master. He did want to find out more about his role as a slave – especially now that he was able to only think about all of the exciting and arousing things he had read on the web during his very first research that had left him with a raging boner and a fast-beating heart. 

So he told himself to just fucking go for it. Like he had wanted to in the first place, when they still had been in bed naked, little dots of his own seed still covering Erwin’s beautiful lips, a sight he would remember forever.

“I know, but… I _want_ to talk about this,” he finally said to Erwin, looking the man straight in the eyes, not really able to pull off a smile just yet, but wanting to emphasize that he was truly okay with this, that he was telling the truth, “but I don’t really know what to say. I suck at talking.”

Erwin caressed his thigh gently, the man’s smile only growing with clear affection. “I don’t think you do,” he countered, “sometimes you just need to pushed into the right direction. And I am very good at pushing you, don’t you think…?” Erwin’s light grin and the shimmering in his eyes caused Levi’s lips to twitch into the faint beginning of a smile – and he relaxed even more – even though he was still sore, and depending to how he shifted his weight, feeling as if the twenty-three centimetres of Erwin were still buried deep within him.

“Yeah…” he confirmed, shuddering slightly.

“Tell you what: let _me_ do the talking. And then when I ask you a question, you simply answer. And whenever you feel like asking _me_ something – you do that. Any time. How does that sound?”

“…not bad.”

“And when I ask you to _do_ something, kitten… then…” Erwin pressed, the tone of his voice taking on that velvety timbre that made Levi’s skin crawl, purposefully letting it trail off.

Levi swallowed, enjoying his Master talking to him that way, finishing the sentence with: “I do it.”

“Very well,” Erwin answered leaning forward and giving Levi a gentle kiss on the cheek. Another form of praise deeply enjoyed by the raven. And then – as it had happened already so many times – it did again: Erwin’s demeanour changed. Within merely a few seconds. And the man demanded: “Then strip.”

Levi blinked. “…now?”

Erwin scoffed. “Wow,” he then commented, a little amused and playfully annoyed. “You just told me you would obey my commands, do what I tell you to do. And now, _not even a second later_ , you question me. I am _not_ pleased, Levi… And as a slave it is your most important duty to please me. Is it not?”

Levi shuddered, strange arousal beginning to take over his body, his mouth feeling dry suddenly, all those analysing thoughts being pushed back into the dark pits of his mind, allowing him to focus on the present happenings. 

He loved the way Erwin was speaking him, the blond’s voice suddenly hard and a lot colder than before, his eyes boring into his darker counterparts. “It is…” he confirmed weakly, and a faint groan pushed past his lips, as Erwin dug his nails into the smaller man’s thigh.

“Then fucking obey me, Levi, and take off your clothes. _Now._ ”

“Yes, sir!” Levi gasped automatically, jumping up, ignoring the jolt of pain shooting through his anal canal by the sudden movement, tearing at the garments covering his body, pushing them off his limbs until he stood completely naked before Erwin, who had been watching him intently the whole time, still was. 

“Good,” Erwin approved, suddenly holding out his hand. “Now come and sit on my lap.” 

This time Levi didn’t hesitate or retort. He just did what Erwin, his Dom, told him to do, grasping Erwin’s big hand, letting himself be pulled onto his large, hot body, enjoying the man wrap his heavy arms around him once more. “Let’s start with the way you have just addressed me,” Erwin began talking gently. “I appreciate the respect it carries, and I know a lot of Dominants want to be called that way. I, however, prefer something different.”

“…your first name,” Levi whispered, remembering all those times the blond had told him how to answer him properly: by always using his name within the reply.

“Very good, Levi,” the tall man praised the brunette, his big fingers combing gently through Levi’s hair. “There will be situations in which you will be able or even acquired to call me sir – for instance when we do some role playing. But that is something reserved for the future, so I don’t want you to keep your mind too busy with this, all right?”

“Yeah, but…”

“But what?”

Levi swallowed, cursing internally that Erwin was, indeed, quite good at pushing him to talk, coaxing questions and enquires out of him, simply by talking about interesting and exciting things. It was as if Erwin was doing this on purpose, luring Levi out of his shell with alluring bits of information he placed strategically in front of him as if they were irresistible treats. As if Erwin was manipulating him. And maybe he was. But Levi didn’t care. In fact, he appreciated it. “…what exactly do you mean by role play?”

“Well… whatever we find appealing, love,” he said, one of his hands caressing Levi’s naked thigh. “For instance you posing as a naughty little school boy while I’m your perverted teacher punishing you with a good old spanking using my belt for your prior disobedience during my neatly prepared my class…”

“Oh…” Levi made, and felt another wave of arousal hit his body, carrying a strange kind of warmth with it.

“…you’d like that, huh?” Erwin teased with a low voice, his fingers that had been trailing over Levi’s legs now moving between them, fondling with his slowly growing dick.

“…yeah…” Levi admitted after a while of silence, during which his mind was focused on Erwin’s skilled fingers reawakening his desire.

Erwin chuckled. “And we _will_ do that, but, as I said: in time. Coming back to the actual agenda: I don’t want you calling me sir or anything else you might have come across during your fatal Google-trip – you call me by my name. For one, I like it when you say it. For two, it makes interacting in public way easier. That’s my first rule for you. All right?”

Levi was sure he was blushing at this new piece of informational treat. “…in public?”

“Yes,” Erwin answered, pressing a light kiss onto Levi’s exposed shoulder, his hand still fondling with his partner’s dick. “You’re not just my slave within these walls or when we are alone or on an explicit BDSM event. You’re my slave 24/7. That’s what we agreed on. Is it not?”

“…it is…”

“So I expect you to carry out my orders and be obedient wherever we are. Be it in a restaurant, on a stroll through the park or at the gym. You having to call me _sir_ when you acknowledge my orders would arouse way too much unwanted attention. Don’t you agree?”

“Yes, I agree, Erwin…”

“ _Very_ good.”

“Um…” Levi uttered his brain still processing what the blond was telling him.

“Yes, Levi?” The raven looked into Erwin’s eyes, that were focusing intently on him, the blond man continuing to play lightly with his sex.

“Um… What kind of orders do you want to give me in public…?”

“Definitely not ones that will enquire you to get naked in the middle of the street or anything else of the radical kind that would expose you as my slave – like making you kneel in the middle of the busy city centre or walk you through the streets on a leash,” Erwin answered calmly. “I might be cruel and sadistic, but I do cherish my – or better to say: _our_ privacy – and even if I am open about my homosexuality, I do not wish to rub my involvement in the BDSM scene into any stranger’s or colleague’s face. Also, because I have a reputation to lose: I don’t think my clients, especially the ones in higher standings, would appreciate it to be a known fact that their lawyer runs around with a whip in his free time because he likes torturing his boyfriend. I also don’t want to ruin your prospects of finding a job in the future – you never know who you run into. It might be a potential employer.”

“Um, yeah… wow,” muttered. “You are very…”

“…considerate?” Erwin finished Levi’s sentence and grinned slightly when the younger just couldn’t come up with an adequate word.

“I was going to say cunning bastard, but considerate is fine, too…” Levi replied – and then gasped, as Erwin’s fingers bore into his sensitive cock head, making pain flow through his whole length. “Shit!”

“Careful with your insults, kitten…”

“…I’m sorry. _Erwin_ …!” Levi breathed, grabbing onto his Master’s shoulders, pressing a kiss onto the blond man’s cheek.

“Very good…” Erwin crooned and the pressure of his fingers lessened. In fact, he let go of Levi’s cock completely and his hand began travelling upwards instead, brushing over Levi’s abdomen, stomach and chest, his fingers circling the smaller man’s erect nipples, Levi’s mind and heart being in an astounding uproar, more questions arising, pushing forward, the brunette’s mouth opening on its own.

“…you didn’t answer my question fully, though: what orders can I expect to get from you in public?”

“Well, we will always speak about the way I want you to behave on our trips outside before we leave the flat, _if_ I desire you to behave in a certain way. I might ask you to not talk to anyone and to always keep your head down and look at the floor while we’re out. Like I did at the _Labyrinth_ – and you did well that day, my darling,” Erwin responded, making those darned butterflies start to flatter about in Levi’s stomach. “If we’re shopping I might make you carry all the bags, order you to bring me clothes I want to try on, pick out what I want _you_ to wear – and then, of course, buy it for you. Maybe I will reprimand you for eating too fast when we stop for food, tell you to sit up straight. Stuff like that. It’s little things in public – but you are still required to answer me obediently. And, of course, to carry out any task I give you.”

“Of course…” Levi echoed, almost a bit shocked how he easily he was agreeing to all of this, how quickly he found this to be okay. Because he did. And: He had basically already agreed to all of this by saying yes to the 24/7-relationship…

“…but of course our time in public will not be _dominated_ by you fulfilling any tasks and orders,” Erwin continued. “It’s like I told you before and I will gladly say it again: We aren’t only Master and slave – we’re also boyfriends, and I’m very happy about that. So I do want to enjoy normal couple time with you – just with that little cherry on top. Meaning: Even if we are out on a romantic date, I have the right to act as your Master at any point I desire, and you need to listen to me. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Levi felt himself nodding, his partner’s words sinking deep into his mind, unleashing something within him yet again. One of those fires; heat he thought he’d never feel. “Yes, Erwin,” he quickly added and the man smiled, his hands stopping to fondle with Levi’s nipples, cradling him instead, breathing a chaste kiss onto the younger man’s cheek.

“Do you have any more questions concerning that rule?”

“Um… yeah,” Levi admitted.

“Then go on: ask.”

“Um… what if we go out with Furlan and Isabel…? Will you… make me _do stuff_ in their presence?”

“I will not give you explicit orders in front of them. I told you: I don’t wish to expose us, especially not in front of your best friends. But if I tell you beforehand to, let’s say, pick a certain dish I want you to eat, like a salad instead of a burger – I will expect you to stick to my orders. Understand?”

Levi swallowed. The thought of acting as Erwin’s slave in the presence of his best friends was terrifying, embarrassing, and at the same time utterly exciting.

Maybe Erwin was twisted.  
But so was Levi, he was beginning to think.  
No.  
He was sure of it.

“Okay,” he confirmed, giving Erwin a faint smile.

“Now…” Erwin took up his disclosure of rules again. “I said I wasn’t going to make you undress in the middle of street. You will, however, need to get used to being naked around me when we’re alone, inside the house, behind closed doors, dove. It’s not like you will have to run around without clothes _all_ the time. But I enjoy seeing you naked, when you’re vulnerable and embarrassed. So I will enquire you to take off your clothes frequently. Do you understand that?”

Levi swallowed, a shiver creeping down his spine slowly, Erwin’s words – that were actually describing what was going on this very second – only sparking his arousal, taking it to a different level. A beautiful level.

“Yes, I understand, Erwin,” he answered as obediently as possible. Truth was: Levi had enjoyed being naked in front of Erwin from the very beginning. It’s like he had this unspoken desire of ripping off his garments in the presence of this man, putting himself at a disadvantage by his own will. Putting himself into a position below Erwin.

“And that would my second ground rule for you,” the man ended the matter calmly, his hand wandering back to twisting Levi’s right nipple gently between his finger and thumb. “Do you want to hear the rest?”

“…yes.” Levi sounded hoarse while Erwin hummed, and his fingers moved back to Levi’s dick, that was now fully erect.

“Okay, kitten,” he began and at the same time resumed to very slowly play with his partner’s cock. “Then let’s move on to rule number three: I don’t talk a lot about work. Firstly, because a lot of stuff I discuss with my clients is confidential. Secondly: I’m already sacrificing a lot of my time for the job, so when I am spending the few hours I have left with you, I don’t want to waste them with talking some more about divorce papers and whatnot – instead, I wanna concentrate on you, on us. I love my job, even if sometimes I have to work odd hours to get my cases done, I earn enough money to afford a comfortable lifestyle – and that’s everything you need to really know. Understood?”

“…yes, Erwin,” Levi acknowledged, Erwin’s thumb brushing over his slit, smearing the big drop of pre-cum all over the sensitive head, making the raven shudder, and a wave of need flood his belly. The blond man continued, his voice husky like he was auditioning for a fucking porn movie – and Levi would have definitely given him the main part.

“Rule number four,” Erwin rumbled, “your place by my side is on the ground. Unless I tell you otherwise.” Levi swallowed and when he made eye contact with his Master, the latter was grinning slightly, and the blue Levi was staring into was, yet again, mesmerizing. “Slaves kneel before their Masters,” the blond god purred, and that remark made Levi’s blood boil, his cock twitch, that Erwin was gripping so tightly, a tiny moan pass over his lips. “I want you to fully submit to me, Levi. I want you to show me the respect I deserve,” Erwin went on in almost a whisper, pressing another soft and chaste kiss onto the raven’s skin around his shoulder before he gave him another command. “And I want you to get down on the floor and kneel before me _right now_ …”

…and Levi responded immediately. Automatically, his body slid off Erwin’s lap, nearly pooling onto the ground as if gravity was pulling him down and there was nothing he could do about that.

_Because carrying out Erwin’s orders fulfilled him in a way nothing else had ever fulfilled him._

“Good,” Erwin praised him in that tantalising way, as Levi got down on his knees, thinking of the muffin-incident, when the lawyer had already made him kneel. “Spread your legs,” Erwin instructed. “A bit more,” he demanded, and Levi obeyed, giving Erwin what he desired: a shameless and direct look at the younger man’s genitals. “Now I want you to place your hands on your thighs, palms facing upwards.” Levi complied and earned another beautiful praise. “Well done, boy. Now lower your head and look at the floor,” he said, and when Levi also did that, Erwin told him that he needed to remember this pose. “It’s the standard kneeling position you will take on, whenever I tell you to kneel. Understood?”

“Yes, Erwin,” Levi answered, yet again feeling truly small in the man’s presence, insignificant. Like he belonged to a totally different human class, like he had nothing to say, like his opinion didn’t matter, like he had no voice that was worthy to by heard, no control over anything – and this feeling was liberating.

“Rule number five: Don’t lie to me,” Erwin continued in a dark tone. “And I count withholding information from me as lying. Remember that.”

“…yes, Erwin.” The lawyer had already made clear to him that trust and honesty were important. And Levi agreed.

“Rule number six: You are allowed to discuss all decisions of any significance with me. I, however, make the final decision. Do you understand?”

Levi swallowed, nervousness flooding his body. “Wh-what…” he had to clear his throat before continuing. “What do you mean by _decisions of any significance_?”

“I mean everything that doesn’t count as a simple order, for instance for you to get naked, show up punctually for a date with me, give me a blow job and so on. I am talking about more mundane things, trivial matters, like the places we want to visit in our free time for instance, but also anything concerning your studies or possible student jobs for instance, family meetings, time spent with your friends and so on. I decide who it is okay for you to see and for how long your meeting may last, and you have to speak with me first, if you want to change anything about your schedule at university or take up new courses at the gym. Remember Levi: I am not only your Master in the bedroom…”

Levi’s throat was dry, his heart was racing, his fingers twitching and his skin was tingling, as if a horde of tiny little ants was trying to cover his whole body at maximum speed. 

Even though he had known from the beginning what he was getting himself into, agreeing to a 24/7-relationship, to a total power exchange, _hearing_ all those details of that certain bond with the blond man right now was terrifying – and simultaneously thoroughly exciting and pleasing, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up yet again in beautiful agitation.

This was it.  
This was total surrender.  
This was Erwin taking control over Levi’s life. Body and mind. Heart, soul and brain.  
This was Levi giving up some of the basic human rights.  
This was Levi giving up control.

No, he reminded himself a second time: He had already done all of that by agreeing to be Erwin’s slave.

“Of course…” Erwin continued, extending his right arm and gently cupping Levi’s cheek, making the younger man look up at his Master, “I only have your best interest at heart, and I will always respect your boundaries and wishes, and I would never tell you to quit university or don’t see your family, if you wanted you to, kitten, especially considering your circumstances and the rare times you meet up with your uncle. You just need to discuss it with me, and you need to respect my final saying in each matter.”

“…what about Isabel und Furlan? Would you… possibly forbid me to see them?”

“If it collided with my plans involving your presence: yes. In any other case: of course not. I only wish for you to ask me for my permission. You can consider this as… a sort of formality.”

Levi swallowed, pondering another matter. “And what if _I_ was the one who wanted to quit university…?”

“Then I would only allow it, if you could present me a decent plan B and make a smooth career change. Also, you would have to explain this decision in detail to me. And it would have to be plausible. I don’t want you ruining your life because, for instance, you find some of the lectures boring.”

Another shiver crept down the younger man’s neck. He believed Erwin. That the man only had his best interest at heart. He also believed that the man would help him as much as he could in any important matter concerning his education and career and Levi would definitely benefit from it. He trusted Erwin. Even though they hadn’t known each other for long. It was that gut feeling of his. And it was beautiful. “And what if…” Levi started again, going over Erwin’s prior words. “What if I didn’t want to visit a certain restaurant?”

“If they only served foods you are allergic to, I would pick another.”

“…and if I just didn’t _want_ to go?”

Erwin laughed. “Then, of course, I’d _make_ you.”

“But… what if I feel like, bad. What if I feel sick? Would you still make me go?”

Erwin raised his brows slightly. “Of course not!” he then said. “In this case I would stay home and take care of you, darling. This is why it’s so important for you not to lie to me and not to withhold any information from me,” he clarified – and Levi actually felt kind of bad for having asked such a thing. Erwin was kind. He was a cruel man – but also very, very kind and soft and cute and wonderful.

“Sorry,” the raven-haired muttered, but Erwin just smiled, bent forward and placed a kiss into Levi’s lips.

“I would also never force you to sleep with me of you were ill or feeling unwell – be it in a physical or mental way. I will only do sexual things to you, when I know I have your consent – anything else would be rape in my eyes. And I definitely do not wish to do that to you, because I care for you. A lot,” Erwin continued in a gentle tone and made the butterflies in Levi’s belly lose their shit. And it grew worse as Erwin added something else, making the butterflies freeze for a moment – only to let them wreak havoc in the next. “The only scenario in which I would allegedly _force_ you to have sex with me would be rape play.”

“…rape play?” Levi heard himself pick up with a hoarse and very low voice.

“Yes, it’s a quite common type of role play, especially in BDSM,” Erwin answered calmly, his fingertips brushing over Levi’s heated cheek tenderly. He continued his explanation with a soft smile lingering on his lips, probably meant to keep Levi calm. And it did. “It’s a play where, how should I put this… It’s a scenario where non-consent is consensual – basically you pretend to resist, or you pretend to _not_ want it, while I pretend to _force_ sex with you.” Levi swallowed and Erwin took a short break in his explication, looking the smaller man kneeling before him deep in the eyes, apparently looking for any sign of discomfort, yet not finding it. “Basically we would pretend that, well, I am attacking and raping you in the end. Or that I am taking you hostage, in order to torture you – in a way we discuss beforehand – to get you to confess a certain piece of information, which we would also settle on before the play…” The blue of Erwin’s eyes seemed to deepen, as the man spoke out his next words. “Actually, since you are so strong, I think it would be quite interesting to have you truly physically resist me. I guess it could become a real challenge for me to play-rape you, if we choose to take it to that level,” he remarked, still smiling – and something wicked stirred in Levi’s stomach at those words.

He imagined the blond pull at his hair, grab his wrists, bang him against the wall, rip his clothes into shreds – possibly with a knife – and gag him, maybe even blindfold him, the raven struggling against those massive hands holding him in place, the large blond man trying to put rope around him, bind his limbs together, spread his legs, force his huge dick inside of him, use him, use his hole for his pleasure only – and his cock throbbed so hard that it almost hurt. He huffed out a surprised laugh. 

“…not so keen about this? No problem,” Erwin remarked and wanted to say something else, but Levi didn’t let him.

“No, um, it’s… It’s quite the contrary…” he immediately clarified, his lips forming a sly grin, pointing to his hard, twitching cock leaking little droplets of pre-cum. 

“…oh…” Erwin breathed out in a wonderfully half surprise, half pleased voice. “…what a sight…”

“I’m, uh, just a little surprised that after, you know, how scared I suddenly was about everything thanks to the fat rubber mask man, I am… turned on that much by crap like that.”

“It’s not crap…”

“No, no of course not,” Levi agreed. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

Erwin’s grin widened and he placed another kiss onto Levi’s forehead. “But,” he then began talking again, completely ignoring Levi’s twitching cock, “it’s like I told you: we will wait until we engage in any type of role play. I still need to get you, your body, and your preferences better. All right?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Anything else concerning this matter, love?” he enquired.

“No,” Levi answered immediately. “No, Erwin,” he then corrected himself quickly and Erwin smiled.

“Good. Rule number seven: I cherish you – but I may insult you in a degrading way during our playtime, sex, heck, whenever I want to; call you names, like I have already named you a slut. And you liked that, didn’t you?”

“…yes,” Levi breathed, the sheer memory bringing about another shiver down his spine.

“However,” Erwin continued, locking eyes with the smaller man, his fingers now gently combing through Levi’s dark strands, “I will not use the word _whore_ … for obvious reasons. And if there is any other insult you do not wish for me to use, you can, no, you _must_ tell me. Not this second – cause I want you to take you time to consider this, love, like all the rest, and write it down for me eventually. Okay?”

Levi’s lips felt dry, and the fire in his chest was still burning, the heat feeling wonderfully cosy right now. He had indeed enjoyed Erwin calling him a slut, he’d enjoyed the man calling him a bitch, hell – he would even enjoy something worse than that, like… like… _cock sucking fuck hole_ or _cum dump_. He particularly remembered this insult he’d read on the web and it made him shudder in a weirdly amiable way. But whore… This was what made his blood run cold, his dick beginning to soften, the very word brining back bad memories about kids and teenagers using it, throwing it at him, making indecent gestures while laughing about him, making fun of his mother, their foul mouths producing obnoxious comments. It also brought back memories of bloody broken noses, dirt and tears, and Kenny’s vile laughter while the headmistress scolded Levi for beating the shit out of his peers and then screamed at his uncle how he dared to find this matter amusing.

No.  
He definitely didn’t want to be called a whore by Erwin.  
It had nothing arousing about it. Maybe for other people, this Levi could somewhat understand – but not for him.

And thus he was extremely happy and grateful the blond had suggested this ban himself. Erwin was thoughtful. Brutal and sadistic, but very kind and thoughtful, too. This is why he was so fond of this man, Levi thought, a smile making its way onto his lips, his face automatically leaning against Erwin’s touch, as the blond man’s hand travelled through his hair and then back down to rest on his cheek once more. “I’ll think about it, Erwin,” he then answered, enthralled by the handsome and gentle smile his boyfriend was offering him yet again.

“Wonderful,” Erwin acknowledged, “then I’ll give you my final ground rule now, if you’re ready for it?”

“I’m ready. Erwin.”

“Good. Then listen closely: When I tell you ‘that’s enough for today’, it means that this is the end of our physical play. You thank me for all the instructions and punishments I have given you, and then you can relax – because then your role as my boyfriend is the most prominent one, and we are more or less on an equal level. Okay, kitten?

“Yeah, Erwin. Okay.”

“Very well, Levi…” Erwin said, his smile still soft and gentle, his hand combing through the dark hair yet again. “Then: that’s enough for today.”

Levi looked up at his Master and replied the way he was supposed to. “Thank you.”

“Thank you, _Erwin_ …” the blond corrected and Levi swallowed.

“Thank you, Erwin,” he repeated.

“Very good. Now put your clothes back on,” the man decided and waited for Levi to do so.

A huge part of the raven-haired was so, so very much relieved after this conversation, so very much pleased with all the things they had talked about, so excited about this new and huge chapter of his life – his slave life finally truly beginning. 

And yet his mind was still spinning a bit. 

Because to some of his questions, that he had developed over the past few days, he still had been given no answer. 

Going over Erwin’s ground rules while dressing, Levi wondered, if he wasn’t allowed to decide _anything_ anymore – because this is what it kind of sounded like, didn’t it? But hadn’t Erwin told him that he didn’t want Levi to give up his own existence and become a mindless puppet? When would he be able to truly say ‘no’? Only when he was feeling ill and didn’t want to go have a bite somewhere or didn’t feel well enough to fuck? 

Erwin’s soft sighing brought him back to reality, and the man pulled Levi, now fully dressed, back onto his lap, giving him a very slight smile. “I overdid it, didn’t I?” he asked apologetically. “I overwhelmed you with too many rules and too much information, right?”

“No!”, Levi protested at first – but then quickly remembered that one of those important ground rules required of him not to lie. And he wanted to be obedient, right? So he told Erwin the truth. “I wouldn’t say I am overwhelmed by the amount of rules or information. There are just some things I don’t really _fully_ get yet and that I am… simply _unsure_ about,” he confessed.

“Shoot.”

“Um, okay, so…” Levi was searching for the right words to coherently communicate his wild thoughts to his boyfriend. “Will you decide everything for me? Like: will you tell me how to dress every day? And what to eat for breakfast? And will I truly have to ask you for permission to meet with my friends, _every_ time they ask me to come by or have a coffee with them at campus, and shit like that? And… and what about schedules and stuff? Do you want to, like, plan every day for me with exact times for whatever, when I take a dump or when I clean my bedroom and… stuff…?”

Erwin put a soft ending to Levi’s rambling that was slightly turning frantic, by pressing his lips gently onto the raven’s, which not only shut the younger man up, but also made him close his eyes and relax somewhat, rejoice in that beautiful moment of chaste body contact with Erwin, revelling in the fact how tender the lawyer was acting right now. And when he looked into those big blue eyes after their mouths had parted, he nearly melted. Erwin was smiling at him gently, looking at him as if he was the most precious thing he owned, something he wanted to protect, something he worshipped.

“I totally understand that there are still many things haunting your mind right now, and that after one talk we cannot resolve _all_ the possible issues of our relationship and find definite answers to all the questions you have,” the man began speaking calmly, and once again Levi realised how much he appreciated Erwin talking to him that way. He took him seriously, spoke to him like to an equal and not to someone twelve years his junior. Erwin still made him feel like a worthy human being – although he was the only one who was able to actually degrade him at the same time and treat him like a mindless plaything. It was a fascinating contradiction. “Levi, you have to know that this is the first time for me, too,” the blond man then confessed.

“…what?”

“You are the first man I started a 24/7-relationship with,” Erwin clarified.

“…what?” Levi repeated dumbly.

“It’s the truth,” the blond said, sounding genuine. “This type of relationship is very rare. And… My previous long-term partner with whom I practised BDSM was not… willing to take this step with me, he didn’t even want to try. That is one of the main reasons we finally split up,” the lawyer continued. “And since that break-up, which was a few years ago, it really doesn’t matter, I have been single and looking for someone whom I like and who is willing to start this type of life with me, because during some other attempts of forming a relationship I found out that I cannot be happy without being 24/7, I already told you that. And now I am finally successful. I found _you_ ,” he said, hugging the smaller man tighter, pressing another kiss onto Levi’s cheek – who blushed and couldn’t control the horde of butterflies in his stomach raging in a joyful dance. 

“So, what I wanna say is,” Erwin continued, “even though I have been thinking about this type of relationship for a long period of time and have also been fantasising about what it could look like, we’re in this together – trying to figure things out as a couple, as I already told you, trying to see what will work out and what will not. You are not the only one who isn’t sure about certain things. Because neither am I. And I told you from the beginning: we will talk about everything and negotiate terms. So about all the rules I have presented to you today: if you don’t like them, we will discuss them in detail again and, if necessary, alter them. Or maybe expand them, depending on what you actually want. They are not set in stone.”

“…okay…” Levi breathed, kind of happy, and Erwin continued to speak.

“With every slave I have engaged with so far, negotiations where of utter importance,” he said. “This time, it’s not different in the core. I tell you what I want from you – you tell me how much of that you are willing to give me, and we meet in the middle. What is different, is the amount of rules and regulations we need to figure out. Because this is more than just a play thing. This is our whole relationship.” Levi nodded, enjoying how Erwin’s blond bangs felt between his fingers, as he was moving his hand over his boyfriend’s scalp. “I told you that you will be the one defining what kind of daily orders it is okay for me to give you – and what kind of punishments you will be willing to receive from me, remember?”

Levi nodded again – and then confusion hit him. “Wait,” he huffed, “is it okay for me to nod now or do I still have to answer you properly?”

“Since I have given you the signal for the end of our ‘playtime’ and we are having a serious discussion that requires for the two of us to be on one level, more or less – because as my slave you will never be on fully equal terms with me – I feel fine with it. Do you?”

“Yes,” Levi responded. 

“Well, then that’s settled. Coming back to what I was actually saying, you defining the orders and punishments: I have some homework for you. And actually, you will do it under my supervision.”

“Oh?” Levi picked up, interested.

“Yes, because I am too afraid to let you use Google on your own,” the man said, winking at Levi, whose lips quivered, forming something of a smile. “But I am lifting the ban for a few hours so that you may use the search engine in case you need to look up some more on BDSM and its practises. I want you to make me a list of punishments and play elements you feel comfortable trying. Okay?”

Levi swallowed, this very special excitement reviving within him. “Yes.”

“I also want you to make a list of your hard limits – things you do _not_ wish to carry out at all, like blood play.”

“That’s a good idea.”

“I know,” Erwin answered, that typical smug grin gracing his lips that Levi hated as much as he loved it. “You may also consult me during the creation of your lists. I might give you some better answers than strange people on the internet…” he added a little amused and Levi couldn’t suppress a light grin. His last journey into the depths of the world wide web had been rather disastrous, and he was glad Erwin had helped him to subdue all those horrifying thoughts about the fat rubber mask man.

“There are two more things I would like to discuss with you. Shortly. I really don’t want to overwhelm you. Maybe it’s not even a discussion – let’s say I have two more things to say to you.”

This time Levi encouraged Erwin – because he was ready for more. “Shoot.”

“All right. So… You may have been wondering why I haven’t invited you to my place yet,” Erwin said cautiously – and Levi felt utterly dumb. Because no: he hadn’t. And now he was wondering _why_ he hadn’t, at the same time feeling like an idiot, because some part of him actually already knew that. He hadn’t thought about this matter because he had been way too mesmerized with Erwin and overwhelmed by how the things between them had developed. He had been way too focused on this whole BDSM thing and Erwin as a person doing all of that new stuff him – and him liking all of that crap being done to him, letting Erwin proceed with it. But now that Erwin had opened Pandora’s Box, all these wild thoughts were coursing through Levi’s mind, taking up the space previously occupied by the fat rubber mask man.

Was Erwin’s place messy?  
Was it not what Levi expected of the man – not a spacious flat with modern furniture, a big flat screen and a shiny kitchen?  
Did he live in a cramped up space because he was spending most of his time in the office anyway?  
Was he ashamed?  
Did this guy maybe have an embarrassing roommate and had come to Levi’s place to have more privacy? 

…or did Erwin maybe have another slave living there? 

Ah, but he had told Levi they were exclusive, that he would be faithful, loyal – that there would only be the raven-haired for him, just like for Levi there would only be Erwin. And Levi believed him.

“Um…” the man muttered, chuckling lightly. “You, um…” he said, pointing to Levi’s face with a swirling motion of his finger, “you got that whole _scared bunny thing_ going on again…”

Levi scoffed, feeling himself start to blush. “Tsk. Stop calling me a freaking bunny.”

Erwin laughed. “You get angry because of _bunny_ , but you let me call you _dove_ and _kitten_ all the time?”

Levi scoffed again, and didn’t know what to say. Because as always: Erwin was right. And no other man would have been allowed to call him those things. If any other male had, Levi would have fucking broken his dick. “…well”, he muttered, “doves can at least fly, and if I was a dove, I could shit on your head and ruin your whole fucking day if I wanted to and you wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. I’d fucking follow you way up in the air and take a dump on you whenever I could – and you wouldn’t be able to reach me,” Erwin started to laugh. “And cats, well, they are stoic, elegant, very clean animals, always grooming themselves, and they go their own ways, they’re intelligent, too. And besides: they’re beautiful, mysterious even,” Levi finished his try of an explanation and Erwin was still laughing.

“But bunnies are _so_ cute…!” the blond giant then finally answered innocently. “And so are you.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Bunnies do nothing but eat and poop – all over the fucking place.”

“Doves shit all over the place, you just basically said so yourself…”

“Yeah, but I just told you: they can fly. And: Unlike fucking bunnies, doves do not eat their own poop.”

“Bunnies eat their own poop?”

“Yes, it has something to do with their complex digestion system, since they basically only consume grass or hay, some vital nutrients for their health can only be found in some of their excrements and… oi, what the hell: Why _the hell_ are we talking about bunnies eating shit? Jesus!”

Erwin laughed, and it was a beautiful sound, his big frame shaking. “Hey, _you’re_ the one who started it… _bunny boy_ ,” the blond man teased and Levi felt like punching him in the gut. However, he also felt like kissing the man – because he understood what Erwin was doing: the blond was, once again, trying to calm Levi down, make him relax. Ease the mood by indulging into talking nonsense. And it worked. So Levi followed his instincts and pressed his lips onto Erwin’s, who eagerly responded to the kiss, one of his large hands slipping underneath Levi’s shirt, stroking his lower back gently. And the smile he gave him afterwards was mind-blowing. So soft and tender, and it made him look specifically charming.

“As I was saying,” Erwin picked up their serious conversation again, “I haven’t invited you to my place yet because of a strategic reason. As for now, I want to show you BDSM stuff here, at your apartment – a place you are familiar with and feel comfortable in, a safe space so to say. This will make it a lot easier than experiencing all this new and somewhat overwhelming stuff in an environment with which you are not familiar yet. Am I making sense?” Levi felt himself nodding – because what Erwin was saying was indeed reasonable. “Also, when you feel comfortable enough and we have settled on our rules and regulations concerning our relationship, I want your place to become a true safe zone, where you will have more rights, where we will focus on our bond as boyfriends and not engage in any sort of BDSM play, unless you specifically ask for it – while my apartment will be… sort of my kingdom, where you have to listen to everything I say. I will expect utter obedience from you at my home. Do you get what I’m saying?”

“…yeah, I think so.”

“So before I take you to my place, I want to get to know you even better. I want us to establish somewhat of a routine before I take you to my apartment, all right?”

“Yeah. Sure. Sounds plausible.”

“It is,” Erwin confirmed, smiling. “I told you that I have thought about this for a long time.”

“Yeah…”

“And I told you I will introduce you the world of BDSM slowly – so this is exactly how we will proceed. Every time I want to try out one of the practices you will define for me today, I will announce that. So that for one, you can prepare for it mentally, and for two, you don’t need to worry about me surprising you with anything, okay?” Erwin told him gently and Levi nodded, smiling faintly. Yes. Erwin truly was considerate. “So if I don’t announce anything and show up at your place with a bag, you can be safe to assume there are no handcuffs, ropes or whips or whatsoever inside of it. Okay?”

Levi felt himself blush at that referral to the incident with the black overnight bag at his birthday. “Yeah. Okay. That sounds great.”

“And if you still feel uncomfortable with anything, even though I have announced it, we will stop – or not even start with it. You do know that, right?”

“…yes.”

“And this is _also_ why I want you to pick a safeword.” Levi swallowed. He’d read a lot about that. “We will continue to use the traffic light system, but I also want us to have our own, let’s say, _emergency code_. One word that you can use to completely stop everything we are doing, right the second you say it. Am I correct to assume that you’ve read something about it…?”

“Yes,” Levi confirmed, brushing through Erwin’s short hair of the man’s undercut, “I have. It’s a good thing.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Um…”

“Yeah?”

“I… On Reddit some people suggested to choose a word that is like, totally out of context, like banana or something.”

“Yes,” Erwin confirmed, “and I suggest you do that: pick a word that, well, kills the mood instantly. Nanaba and Mike use cheddar for example.”

Levi laughed out. “Cheddar? Seriously?”

“Yes,” Erwin replied grinning. “Mike hates the smell of it, and just thinking about a piece of that cheese makes him almost vomit and his dick go limp within seconds,” Erwin added, his grin widening – and Levi laughed even more, relaxing further.

“Fucking hell…”

Erwin gave him another kiss on the cheek. “Take your time to figure this one out, love. Okay?”

“Yeah. I will.”

“So… are you all right, right now?” Erwin then wanted to know, and Levi nodded again.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Good. Any more questions at this moment?”

“Um…” Levi searched his mind but couldn’t get a hold onto all matters still floating around. “No,” he then answered. “At this point I’m… I’m good.”

“You need to let all of this sink in, I get it,” told him, his tone gentle. “I will send you a file with all of the rules I have revealed to you today, so that you can go over them within the next few days.”

“Cool.”

“Good. Can you kiss me now?” Erwin suddenly asked in a soft voice, it made Levi’s heart skip a beat and his lips twitch into a light smile.

“Of course,” he answered, looking into Erwin’s beautiful eyes, making their lips meet – almost melting against the man’s body as the blond intensified their kiss, deepened it, making Levi take another taste of his tongue, while his hands slipped underneath the raven’s shirt to touch his bare skin not so innocently. 

“How’s your butt?” the blond whispered against his lips.

“…sore…” Levi confessed and Erwin chuckled. “You’re fucking big…”

“Yeah, you’ve told me that a couple of times already…” the man mumbled, amusement in his tone. “You complaining now?”

“…no, just… telling the truth, like my Master requires me to,” Levi responded grinning, and Erwin kissed him again. Deeply.

“What a good boy you are,” he then murmured against his lips. And then Erwin did his thing and suggested something completely out of their conversation’s context: he wanted to go for a walk, enjoy some of the sun finally coming out of its hiding behind the clouds before he would start dinner and let Levi create his special list. 

And this is how Levi found himself at the park where they’d met, near Erwin’s office – and they had another tea at the café where they’d had their first proper conversation, where Erwin had rejected him.

“What are you thinking about?” the blond asked him, as Levi had taken his last sip of the green tea he liked so much.

“About how you rejected me,” Levi said and Erwin smirked. And then the raven-haired couldn’t suppress voicing another question haunting his mind. “…did you really not want to sleep with me then?” 

Erwin snorted. Then he reached over the table to grab Levi’s hand, lifting it up to his mouth, kissing his boyfriend’s knuckles tenderly, looking Levi straight in the eyes. “I wanted to drag you to a hotel room and fuck your brains out the very first time I saw you here and pretended to ask you for directions.”

“Oh…” Levi felt the stupid butterflies in his stomach wake up once more.

“And I couldn’t stop thinking about fucking you, in fact, I still can’t stop thinking about it. I’m actually fantasizing about it right this second – only now it’s more intense, because I actually know what it feels like. And it’s fantastic…” Erwin blatantly told him, not breaking the eye contact.

“So why didn’t you fuck me then?” Levi heard himself ask, his voice not more than a whisper, being glad the other customers were sitting far away and no one could hear their ill-mannered conversation.

“Because I found you too beautiful, and I didn’t want it to be only a one-night stand. I told you already: I needed to test you…” Erwin answered. “But believe me when I say: I masturbated a lot thinking about you.”

“Oh God,” Levi almost whined and Erwin took his finger into his mouth, giving it a quick suck, making Levi’s dick stir in his jeans. This man was making him insane. “Fucking pervert…” he breathed and Erwin smirked again. 

“So… shall we go back to your place?” the blond man asked him, voice husky, eyes dreamy – and Levi’s heart began to hammer in his chest, because he knew what was about to come: another big step in defining their relationship. The creation of his boundaries. He would sit down and draw out a map for Erwin, determine what his boyfriend would actually do to him – during the next few days and weeks as well as in the future beyond this short period of time.

“All right,” he agreed. And Erwin smiled.

“Then let’s go, bunny boy,” he said teasingly and Levi rolled his eyes.

Yet he couldn’t suppress the smile spreading all over his face.

He was happy and excited, still a little bit confused – but they had time.

Erwin and Levi had all the fucking time in the world.

And that filled the younger man with such extreme joy that it was almost overwhelming.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's menu: talk, smut, fluff. Prepared and served with love. Enjoy! <3

Erwin opened a bottle of red wine. It smelled of dark berries and a hint of vanilla. He said it would go well with the lasagne he’d made the day before. He was going to re-heat it slowly in the oven and add some fresh cheese – because the blond truly loved mozzarella and could never get enough of it – and he would also fix a fresh salad. 

Levi watched him put on the beautiful dark apron that fit him so well. “Let me,” he offered automatically, as the man was about to reach behind his back to tie the knot keeping the dark piece of garment in place, and Erwin turned his head to look at Levi over his shoulder. He didn’t say anything, simply smiled at his smaller boyfriend, who shivered a bit as their fingers brushed together when he took over the two dark chords and fixated the apron with a perfect ribbon, admiring it for a second – before his eyes moved down to Erwin’s equally perfect ass, highlighted by the denim the man wore.

“Like what you see?” Erwin rumbled, his deep voice sounding slightly amused.

“Yeah. Very beautiful apron,” Levi responded, and Erwin laughed, before he fully turned around to cup Levi’s face and press his lips quickly onto Levi’s. “Thank you, darling,” he then murmured, still smiling gently.

“No problem…”

“Now take a seat and be a good boy,” the blond calmly assigned him to do his homework next, Levi’s eyes immediately wandering over to the small table they would eat at later and which was now prepared for his special kind of research, the laptop already set up and waiting for his slave activity.

“Yes, Erwin,” Levi confirmed, this obedient way of answering already feeling so natural to him, and he sat down taking a small sip of the delicious wine he would have never bought for himself.

“Remember,” Erwin told him, turning around yet again to look at Levi, whose fingers were already hovering over the keyboard, “I am here for you. So any questions you have – don’t ask Google, if you want to delve _deeper_. Ask me. All right?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Good. Well, then: get on with it, kitten,” Erwin said and then turned back to start chopping the vegetables for his side dish, while Levi’s eyes focused on the screen of his computer, in order to take another important step in the course of his life as a slave. 

The long conversation with Erwin had helped him a lot. It had also helped to go on a walk with his boyfriend directly afterwards – because this is how Levi had been able to let all the rules Erwin had disclosed to him sink in a bit. Also, he had been able to clear his mind which made focussing on the task ahead easier – despite the fact that the act of walking had been a bit difficult at times because of the soreness he still felt. He had also been excited about the hickeys and visible bruises on his neck and the fact anyone could have spotted them because he had chosen not to wear a scarf. But Levi was pretty sure Erwin had taken him on that said walk not to make him hurt or embarrassed, but because of those very calming reasons mentioned before. The man was clever, seemed to always plan at least two steps ahead and, as Levi had already established a few times on that day, Erwin was considerate. Despite being a cocky bastard.

Levi took a deep breath, and another sip of wine. And then he realised how excited he actually was about making the lists. In a positive way – even though there was also a tiny bit of anxiety mixed into this. Because these weren’t just lists he was about to create. These were more decisions of severe impact he was about to make, a set of boundaries he was about to set up – that he was _allowed_ to construct. 

Erwin had suggested for Levi to start with his hard limits, and so this was exactly what Levi was about to do, thinking about how all of this was his minimal participation in the decision-making within the relationship with Erwin that had already started in the park all those months ago. A path he had willingly stepped on to – and he would willingly continue to walk down. Hand in hand with Erwin. Or rather… on a leash resting in Erwin’s hand. That image made something warm and at the same time wicked stir inside of his stomach and his lips twitch up into a lovely smile. And suddenly the fear of the fat rubber mask man that had almost ruined their evening the day before yesterday seemed _absolutely_ ridiculous to Levi. He did, however, use that thought of the semi-fictitious guy to start the list, to create his first no-go. 

_**Keyword rubber** : I like wearing clothes made of latex, such as the tee shirt and trousers you bought me for our night out at the Labyrinth – but I don’t want you to put any rubber masks on me that cover my eyes, ears and mouth, and I don’t want you to make me wear rubber body overalls or suits. I also say no to stuff like vacuum beds. _

He took another sip of the wine, looking over to Erwin, who was calmly chopping up red peppers, letting his gaze wander over the man’s relaxed broad back. Again the thought hit him how quickly he had grown used to the man being inside of his flat, and how casually Erwin moved about the space, as if it was his own. Levi liked that, even though he had never thought it possible – being close with a lover, opening up to a person like he was opening up to Erwin. So much, so quickly. 

It truly felt as if Erwin _belonged_ into this home, belonged by Levi’s side. Erwin’s presence made the younger man feel so beautifully calm and happy, utterly content. And this encouraged him to continue with his list, because he was so eager to please Erwin and have the man start his promised BDSM lessons, introducing him to all those exciting practices that would make up their kinky relationship. And so he hit the keyboard and made the list grow, adding two things he had actually already talked about with Erwin shortly.

_**Blood play / cutting:** I don’t want you cutting me or having me cut you – and / or smearing blood all over our bodies. And I definitely will not drink any blood – I’m not a freaking vampire. And neither are you – I’ve seen you in broad daylight._

_**Scat play:** No. Just simply: no. No faeces. No urine. Anywhere near my body, especially near my mouth. NO. _

They had also discussed the matter of loyalty – but Levi wanted to be thorough, because Erwin was thorough. And so he also added the following keyword.

_**Slave sharing:** You may not hand my ass (or mouth, or whatever body part) over to any other Doms / Masters / men – and I do not want you to have another slave (or boyfriend!) besides me. _

Erwin opened the oven to put in the lasagne, and Levi couldn’t resist taking another peek at his boyfriend’s ass. He was caught staring, as the man turned around to face him after adjusting the heat. The raven-haired averted his gaze quickly and Erwin chuckled, walking over slowly to Levi. “How are you coming along?” he asked him, putting his hand onto his shoulder, bending down a little to take a look at the screen – quickly pressing a chaste kiss onto his lover’s cheek.

“I’m okay,” Levi answered, “already have a few points written down…”

Erwin scanned the document, his big hand feeling warm on Levi’s body. Then he gave Levi another kiss, placing it onto the raven’s forehead this time. “Don’t you worry honey,” he murmured, “I am and I will be faithful to you. I only want you, Levi…” he said, clearly referring to the last point on the list so far.

“…good,” Levi mumbled, looking Erwin shortly in the eyes. 

“…this is actually the part where you should say: _I only want you too, Erwin_ ,” the man replied, his voice a seductive teasing, and Levi couldn’t suppress a grin.

“But you already know that…” he teased back. And then Erwin did what he had done in the pub, and it made Levi want to laugh and kiss the blond man at the same time: the lawyer pouted. And it looked ridiculous as well as adorable.

“I still want to hear it…” Erwin complained, faking disappointment. And even if some part of Levi wanted to taunt Erwin some more, clearly enjoying their banter, the other part won – the one who wanted to once more melt against his boyfriend’s body – and his hand reached into Erwin’s hair. He pulled the man back down gently, tilting his own head as to make their mouths meet in another chaste kiss.

“I only want you, asshole,” Levi whispered, and Erwin grinned.

“…get on your knees,” the blond then suddenly told him, his voice much stronger, deeper. Stern, colder. Making the hairs on Levi’s arms stand up – and his body move instantly, sliding from the chair down to the floor into the standard kneeling position Erwin had taught him a couple of hours before, obediently lowering his head to gaze at the floor as required of him. Then the tall man bent his upper body down. Extending his right arm, he grabbed Levi’s chin and forced the younger man to look into his handsome face. “What did you just call me?”

Levi swallowed. “…a bad word,” he answered quietly, Erwin’s intense blue piercing right into his heart, making a thick wave of desire spread through his loins as he acknowledged Erwin’s power over him, the blond man taking away his pride, reducing him to this pile of embarrassment on the floor needing to be reprimanded.

This – _everything_ – was more intense than any depraved fantasy Levi had ever engaged in.

“That’s correct, naughty boy,” Erwin replied, his thumb brushing over Levi’s jawline. “And I don’t like that…”

Levi swallowed again. “…I’m sorry, Erwin…” he murmured, and the corners of the big man’s mouth moved up into a faint sly grin.

“You’d better be,” he said, “I should bend you over my knee and give your ass a thorough beating for this,” Erwin added, and Levi bit his lower lip, the image causing another wave of arousal to spread from his loins to the nape of his neck. “But I don’t want to interrupt your homework… So get back onto that chair and continue,” Erwin conducted in an amused fashion – and Levi suddenly got the feeling that _this_ was his actual punishment: Erwin giving him the prospect of a wonderful spanking and then leaving him hanging in the air like that.

That was so unfair…   
But he loved it.   
Without being surprised that he did.  
Because he had started to accept his transformation into a submissive masochist.

Actually, Levi was sure he had always been one. But he had obviously needed to fall into Erwin’s palms to live out all of his undisclosed desires. “Of course, Erwin,” he thus complied – and got back to work, writing down things he remembered from his two researches. 

He added **medical play** with all its details to his list of no-goes, as well as **branding** , telling Erwin that he also didn’t wish for him to extinguish cigarettes or anything else on his body, and would also say no to **public punishments** as he didn’t want Erwin to spank him in front of a crowd, make him walk around naked in a club or maybe even drag him onto a stage to whip him as part of an entertaining show. But considering _this_ point, he actually wasn’t so sure about Erwin’s preferences, thinking back to their night out at the _Labyrinth_ , the stamp system and how Mike had asked Erwin if they needed one, sort of implying that usually Erwin… _didn’t_ …? Because he normally indulged in play situations at the party? And hadn’t Erwin told him himself that he wouldn’t engage Levi into any play activities yet on that fateful night – because he hadn’t been ready then? Which probably meant that he eventually planned on doing that…? _Right?_

Levi startled, as Erwin put his big hand back onto his shoulder – he hadn’t heard the man walk back up to him. “You okay?” Erwin asked, squatting down in order to be able to look into Levi’s face better. “Because you’re doing that scared bunny thing again…”

Levi scoffed – but he knew that the only way to act now was according to one of Erwin’s ground rules. He would have to tell him the truth, ask Erwin about this thing, talk about it to achieve some kind of clarity. He knew. And so he once more kicked himself and opened his mouth. “Will you… have a problem with that?” Levi pointed to the last point he had written down.

Erwin’s gaze moved to the screen and his brows furrowed. He looked back at Levi. “I won’t have a problem with anything you write down as your hard limits,” he told him in a serious tone, “how many times do I have to tell you that I will accept all your no-goes and only act within the boundaries you define, love?”

Levi’s heart thrummed wonderfully, but his throat was still dry. “No, I do get that,” he confirmed and had to clear his throat, “but… like… Is this something you _are_ into? I mean, if it wasn’t on my no-go-list, would you want to punish me publicly? At parties? Or any other events? In front of other people…?”

Erwin got up and took a seat in the chair opposite of Levi, folding his hands together on top of the table, a gentle smile on his rosy lips. Or was it rather apologetic? “It’s like this,” he started, taking a deep breath, and Levi knew that this explanation wouldn’t be one of the short kind. This scared him a little, if he had to be honest. “Before I met you, engaging in scenes at parties like at the _Labyrinth_ was actually almost the only possible way for me to play with someone – because I didn’t feel too comfortable with using apps or online dating sites to meet up with random men at hotel rooms or their homes, or my own, for a BDSM session, to be honest. I really am more of a relationship type of guy anyway… but I do have desires. And the safest way, for me as a single, was to engage in a play situation at a party. Especially, because there I have friends like Mike and Hange around. Should anything go wrong.” 

“Okay…” Levi said, because he felt as if he should react in any way. And even though he cherished Erwin’s relationship-remark, he didn’t particularly like the rest, even though he had never been of the jealous type – but obviously that was changing too, so he stopped his mind from conjuring up images of Erwin playing with strangers. That was in the past, and the past didn’t matter, he told himself. And this is basically what the blond confirmed.

“But,” Erwin said sharply, “now that I am with you, things are different.” He made a pause and looked Levi into the eyes. “I already told you as well as showed you and I will say this again: I am very possessive, Levi,” he explained, and even though the majority of people would have named this a negative trait, Levi found it strangely alluring and was glad to hear the lawyer voice this again, “so when it comes to a party: yes, I wanna show off with you – but I do not wish to punish you in front of all those hungry eyes, not only because _you_ don’t want me to. It’s because you’re _mine_ , and mine alone, and I want to be the only person to see you in your most vulnerable states.” Levi was relieved to hear so. “You felt comfortable being on a leash in the club, didn’t you?” the man suddenly asked him

“Yes,” Levi responded without giving it much thought, a pleasant shiver running down his spine when he relived the recent memory.

“And that’s great – because this is _how_ I can show you off. Make all other people see that you are my slave, because bragging with you simply turns me on.” Levi felt heat spread over his cheeks, probably dusting them in a faintly reddish colour. “So I do not wish to whip your naked ass in public or tie you to an St. Andrews cross and have strangers watch how I play with your dick. However,” Erwin said and made another pause, as if looking for the right words to properly convey his thoughts, and Levi held his breath, “I do wish to play with you at parties in a subtler way.”

“…and what’s that?” Levi heard himself ask weakly, his voice a bit raspy.

“For instance sticking a vibrator up your ass that I can control via an app. Things nobody would see… directly. Because I _would_ probably _try_ to make you come in your pants during the evening, and there would be a _possibility_ of a few people noticing you climaxing or trying to fight the orgasm. But… they wouldn’t see your dick or ass, and we wouldn’t be in the spotlight, if you understand what I mean.” Erwin made another pause, not breaking the eye contact, “but I would only do those things, if you explicitly agree to them.”

Levi swallowed – and he blushed hard, when he realized that his cock had started to grow right the second Erwin had mentioned sticking a sex toy up his ass before taking him out to a party. “Fuck…” he whispered, thinking about the scenario, about Erwin semi-secretly playing with his prostate in a semi-public space. It turned him on just as much as it fucking scared the living shit out of him. “You really _are_ twisted.”

“Am I?” Erwin breathed, grinning very slightly.

“Yeah…”

“And is that bad?”

Levi huffed out some air, his hands digging into his own thighs, eyes roaming over Erwin’s upper body, the dark apron that made him so attractive – because men who were able to cook and did so willingly were simply freaking hot. “No,” he finally answered, shifting his gaze to look at his Master once more. “No. It isn’t. And I guess… sticking a vibrator up my ass would be fine. Maybe not tomorrow or next week, but… Somewhere in the future or…”

“Of course,” Erwin interjected, offering an understanding smile, “I already told you: we have time, and we will go _slowly_.”

“Yeah. So… um… eventually I would be fine with that. I think.”

“That’s great, Levi,” Erwin answered. 

But then a thought crossed the raven-haired’s mind.   
One that made his body go stiff, made him freeze. 

“…Levi?” Erwin enquired cautiously and the young man looked at his Master who was eying him up, slight concern written all over his face.

“But what if I _don’t_?” Levi blurted out.

“…what?”

“What if it turns out I _won’t_ be fine with it? Even after some time. What then?”

“I already told you a couple of times: then we won’t do it. It’s a simple as that.”

“…but you would be disappointed, wouldn’t you?”

Erwin sighed, but his lips moved into a soft smiled directly after that sound, and then the man suddenly got up – yet only to sink down on one knee next to Levi, making himself repeatedly smaller in this way, looking up at his boyfriend, grasping Levi’s hand and kissing the back of it gently like he had already done so often. “I wouldn’t say disappointed,” he then picked up on their conversation, “of course I will not deny what I’ve just said: that I would really like to torture you in this sweet and subtle way, because it turns me on. However, if it doesn’t do the trick for you – then there is no point in doing it. Because if I did something to you that you don’t truly _like_ and which you do not truly _want_ me to do to you – we are kind of back in that rape situation. And hell, _that_ for sure does _not_ turn me on. Do you get what I’m trying to tell you?”

“I… I think so…?”

“What I mean to say is: stick to my ground rule of not lying to me. Don’t lie to _yourself_. Don’t agree to punishments only because you think that might make _me_ happy. Don’t say yes to something because you may fear a negation from you might disappoint _me_ , Levi. Okay? Please. This isn’t just about me. This is about _you_. This is about us. I want you to fully enjoy this. It’s the only way _I_ can enjoy myself. Do you understand that?”

Levi had to swallow. That gentle look on Erwin’s face was really killing him. In a good way, in an adorable way, and he couldn’t stop his hand from moving towards Erwin’s face, from cupping his cheek, and smiling as the man leaned into the touch and closed his eyes for a few seconds to truly appreciate it, clearly enjoying the display of his slave’s affection. He let his fingers card through Erwin’s blond bangs next, and this is when the man decided to get back onto his feet, placing his right hand onto Levi’s thigh for support, and then going straight for a kiss, which Levi happily responded to, his fingers still tangled in Erwin’s hair.

“I get it,” Levi answered, when their lips broke apart. “It’s all about consent.”

“Precisely,” Erwin said, offering another smile, giving Levi another kiss before re-taking his seat at the table. “I will not do anything without your consent. This is why your list has to be real. This is why you need to be truthful, honest.”

“Okay. I understand.”

“So don’t worry about how things might develop. You have my word that I won’t try to persuade you to do stuff that you don’t like and that will belong to your hard limits.”

“Yeah… I know. Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I am glad you’re asking me all of these questions. It’s good.”

“…okay,” Levi answered, feeling a little bit embarrassed because he was sure his cheeks were glowing by now. “I’ll get on with it now,” he added, pointing to the screen and Erwin gave him an encouraging nod.

“Then I shall fix the dressing for the salad,” the blond announced and walked back over to the kitchen counter. 

Levi looked back at his laptop, the list of his boundaries. He thought about some of the videos he’d seen, but couldn’t find a specific term for what he didn’t want to do. Ever. So he just put it down in general, kind of glad Erwin had already confessed to this being one of his hard limits as well.

_**No adult diapers:** I have no idea if there is a specific term for this – I just don’t want to wear them. Ever. And actually I don’t want to do anything that has anything to do with toddlers or kids. It’s gross. _

He went over each and every point he had listed so far and realised that right now he had no idea what else he should put there. 

Because all of what had scared him during his second, very fatal trip on the dark side of Google was on the screen. 

Right? 

He took another sip of the delicious wine, looked over to Erwin – his Master, his boyfriend, his Dom, his lover – and then drew a thick line in the opened document to start his second list, the nice list. The YES-list. 

The list defining everything he wanted Erwin to do to him.

_**Spanking:** by hand, paddle, whip, flogger, cane or any other instrument that I will find to my liking – we will probably need to explore all of the choices. _

Levi thought of the very first time Erwin had slapped his naked ass with his bare hand, unhappy about his late home coming after the trip to the bakery, and this fresh memory, barely a few days old, made pleasant chills travel up his spine. He definitely wanted more of this, thought of the video Erwin had given him, had made him watch, when they hadn’t been a couple yet. It made his cock twitch. He wanted Erwin to give him that – bind him to something, rendering him immobile, and whip his ass. And with these thoughts in mind, he wrote down the second point of his confirming list.

_**Bondage:** ropes, handcuffs, tape – immobilise me any way you want. I am not sure about straightjackets yet. _

As he looked at the screen and read through what he had written down, a very intense sense of excitement took over all of his being. He felt like he had just won the lottery and was now planning on what to spend all of this money on. Only this was so much more worth than anything you can obtain for the exchange of Euros or Dollars. Levi realised that he would truly try out the things he was describing in that document. He was going to experience them, Erwin was going to make them happen – just like he had already given him the very real taste of a spanking. This wasn’t just about secret fantasies anymore. This was the kink-jackpot he had managed to break, this was reality. 

And as this fact started to truly seep into the crevices of his brain, he couldn’t stop writing anymore and expanded the list.

Even though Erwin had said they would wait with **role play** , he added it, gave his Master the green light already – because the image of the blond man acting as a strict and perverted teacher giving his thug pupil a thorough beating was just too amazing and wouldn’t leave Levi’s mind. Also, he found the idea of rape play enticing, no matter how twisted it was. And this is what he wrote down for his Dom to read, because he was required to be honest, wasn’t he? More things found their way into the document.

_**Playing with hot wax:** that looks amazing and I really wanna try it out. But maybe we shouldn’t start with my cock, as I figure this might be too intense for the beginning…?_

_**Cum control:** I don’t want you to fully train me to come only at one particular word – I’ve read this can sometimes completely fuck with your mind and make normal intercourse and masturbation almost impossible. But I like the idea of having to have your explicit permission to orgasm. _

Erwin had more than once hinted at wanting to control Levi’s climaxes in this way, the younger man needing the blond’s approval for shooting his load. And the lawyer had already interfered yesterday when Levi had wanted to touch his dick without his explicit orders. And it had aroused Levi tremendously…

_**Electro play:** I am not sure about this one, but I read that if you like pain, this one is like the cherry on top of a sweet dessert. Maybe we can try this out and see how it goes? _

_**Pet Play:** I want you to take me on a leash and sort of treat me like your dog – but I don’t want to transform into an “animal” all the way – no barking and shit. You can make me crawl, though and stuff. Like, lock me in a cage or something. But no pony play. _

Levi was glad Erwin had already made clear he wasn’t into the last point and did not expect Levi to cart him around town dressed up as a horse. And that made him feel relieved. For that was something Levi definitely wasn’t into and he was sure that he wouldn’t be into this, not matter how much time passed. 

Next, Levi opened up the browser and asked Google for a certain term he was looking for, and ended up back on one of his favourite sites from his first researches, that directed him after a few clicks here and there to an amateur porn site. Staring at the big play button that was ready to be activated, Levi grew nervous. 

Was this all right? Starting a short dirty sequence with Erwin being just three or four steps away? “Um…” he said and the blond man, who was already getting out plates and cutlery turned to him.

“…yeah?”

“E-Erwin… This website led me to a short… adult movie. Can I… can I watch it?”

The blond man smiled. The gesture was gentle. But the smile was also somewhat lecherous. Almost like a cheeky grin. “You sound so nicely when you ask for my permission,” Erwin crooned, walking over to him, threading his fingers through Levi’s hair, “I like that, kitten. Well done.” Levi swallowed at this intoxicating praise and Erwin walked behind him and then leaned forward, his mouth coming to a stop right next to right ear, whispering into it: “Let’s take a look.” And then his boyfriend reached out with his hand and activated the sequence, both of his hands coming to rest on Levi’s shoulders afterwards, his mouth still next to his ear. It was a tantalising closeness, one that made Levi feel trapped and safe at the same time. He swallowed again, his throat still feeling a tad dry, as the clip started.

The slave was a young man with fair skin, almost as pale as Levi’s, even their body-type was similar. The boy was smaller than the other man engaged in the film, the Master, but muscled – yet unlike Levi he was completely shaved, not a hair on his manly frame left. Instead of this, his body was decorated with white rope, and Levi was fascinated with all the beautiful knots created with it on his chest, shoulders, upper arms, around his neck and back. The slave’s legs were spread – and his thighs and lower legs were each bound together. Also with white rope. So the man had no possibility to stretch them out. Also, a black leather strap was put around his testicles, acting like a cock ring. Maybe it was one, Levi couldn’t tell, his eyes focused on the extremely hard dick of the man resembling him – and then the Master got to work. He grabbed the slave’s length, giving it a few strokes, making the sub moan greedily, his hands held steady at his sides by the white rope. 

Levi shivered. Not only because of what he was watching – Erwin dipped his tongue into his ear and then started to lick his lobe, his fingers rubbing his shoulders gently. And Levi’s breath hitched, as he witnessed some more action on screen: The Master’s hand grabbed the slave’s balls, holding them at the base, squeezing them – and then he began to slap them with his bare hand, making his sub groan and hiss and whimper. And then _Levi_ whimpered, as Erwin – his voice nothing more than a seductive, low, dark mumble – whispered an important question into his ear. “Do you like what you see, kitten?”

The kitten swallowed the huge lump in its throat, and it shivered some more as its Master’s hands moved down over its chest to slowly start brushing over its nipples, while it watched the other Master on screen continue with his harsh ministrations. 

The man in control slapped the balls slowly at first, taking his time between each hit. Then his hand started to move faster and he was applying merciless rows of hard whacks, only to take things back a notch when his slave started almost sobbing, thrashing about on the dark mattress in futile attempts to escape the beating hand. Then the man’s fingers moved over the sensitive skin softly in a loveable caress – while Erwin’s fingers started to pinch his nipples, sending waves of pleasure mixed with slight pain down to Levi’s crotch.

And this was exactly what the slave in the film must have been feeling: a tantalising mixture of pleasure and pain. The man moaned, he winced, he groaned, he huffed, he sobbed, he screamed – and he never told the Master to stop, his body twitching and turning as far as possible due to the bondage, and there were tears in his eyes. And yet he came, without the Master touching his dick even for a second; the man truly climaxed because of the pain applied by his Dom, the man slapping his balls so hard, it was almost painful to watch and endure the sound of his big-ass hands landing on the red flesh with full force – and Levi jumped, when he also felt pain between his legs, as Erwin’s hand grabbed his fully grown dick hard.

…and there was also a rush of undeniable, weird pleasure streaming through all of his veins as Erwin’s fingers dug into his manhood through the fabric of his trousers. 

“I asked you a question, Levi…” the huge man reprimanded him, his voice almost a slur.

The raven-haired quickly licked over his lips, his Master’s hand still squeezing his cock and balls hard. “…yes… Yes!” he panted. “I like it.”

Only then Erwin let go of his crotch, both of his hands coming to rest on his boy’s shoulders again. “I’m glad you do,” he then told him, straightening up, but keeping the body contact intact, “because I am a huge fan of cock and ball torture.” And that’s the term Levi had been looking for to definitely add to his YES-list.

He let out a deep breath. “…I guess I’ll write it down then…” he muttered, his head still slightly spinning.

“You do that, boy,” Erwin responded, and when Levi tilted his head to look into Erwin’s eyes, the man was smiling at him in this excited way that instantly infected Levi, and he wanted to kiss his lover so badly – only then the timer went off, informing them that dinner was done and ready to be consumed. And that’s exactly what they did, putting the laptop aside for this wonderful break filled with lasagne, that tasted even better than the day before, drinking some more of the red wine. And while Erwin supplied Levi with little pieces of non-important information – like when he had made lasagne for the first time, how his nanny had taught him to cook, and what kind of wines he liked – Levi was awfully quiet, until even the lawyer couldn’t come up with any small talk anymore to fill the silence and sighed.

“Is everything okay?” he then asked Levi. And only those words seem to shake the younger man from his daydreaming state.

“Yeah, of course it is,” he answered a little bewildered, and Erwin sighed again.

“Then why aren’t you saying anything?”

Levi put down his fork and felt bad he had gotten Erwin worried again. Smiling lightly, he told him: “Sorry, man. I’m just… I’m just nervous – or rather _excited_ – about showing you the lists. And I keep going over it in my mind – wondering, if I added everything, and if I put it down in a way you’ll understand… and shit like this. It’s not… I’m not having any negative thoughts or something like that, okay?” he tried reassuring him and guessed he was being successful, seeing how the corners of Erwin’s mouth twitched upwards into a smile.

“Okay,” the man said. “I’m excited too, you know.”

“Then let’s finish dinner and get down to business.”

Erwin laughed. “So eager…”

“You got a problem with that?”

“No,” Erwin answered, looking Levi in the eyes, still smiling, “but after how the night with Furlan and Isabel ended, I would have never imagined we’d be sitting here right now, already talking about ground rules and hard limits and possible punishments. I wasn’t even sure you’d sleep with me this weekend,” Erwin confessed.

“And yet here we are,” Levi replied grinning, even though he couldn’t blame Erwin for being mildly surprised, thinking about the fat rubber mask man and how drunk he had gotten because of all the crap swamping his mind. But talking with Erwin had really helped, he mused again, and he was glad they had had sex and that they were finally getting to work on the core of their relationship. “I’m still sore by the way…”

Erwin chuckled. “You’re really trying to make me feel bad here, aren’t you?”

“No, I’m not. And besides: It’s not working anyway, huh?”

“Well… maybe a little bit. I _do_ feel sorry for you and I have already apologised for fucking you so hard on our first night…” 

“As if you _didn’t_ want to blow me…” Levi remarked in a fairly taunting voice thinking about their morning activities in bed and Erwin grinned.

“You caught me,” he then confessed, mimicking the movements of the raven’s lips, “let’s call it a win-win-situation then: I got to suck you off, and you got an apology in form of an orgasm. Sounds pretty neat to me. And, just to be thorough: actually there _wasn’t_ anything I needed to apologise for in the first place, right kitten? Because you wanted it to be rough, too… We’ve already established that.”

Levi swallowed, still unable to brush the grin off his heated face, looking at the little bits of the delicious meal left on his plate. “Yeah,” he finally agreed once more, “I did.”

“…and you can’t deny how great it felt to be fucked by me, can you?” the blond went on.

Levi swallowed. He just loved it when Erwin talked dirty. “Are you fishing for dick compliments?” Levi reared back.

“No, I _know_ you love my cock. You showed me yesterday how much in fact by taking it into your mouth, and with all those beautiful moans and your breath-taking orgasm. I guess we just need to get your asshole used to my dick.”

“Yeah, it needs to be trained,” Levi repeatedly agreed, the sheer thought of the man fucking him once more arousing him, even though his behind was still aching a little bit.

“All right, then let’s finish the rest quickly and get down, as you so wonderfully put it, to business, so that I know just how exactly I can train you and your beautiful hole.”

“Tsk, you are shameless, Erwin Smith,” Levi threw at his lover’s face, feigning outrage.

“So are you, my darling,” the blond answered nonchalantly, “and I love it.”

A few minutes later both men sat down on the couch, Levi’s computer resting on Erwin’s lap, and Levi couldn’t deny the fast beat his heart was creating as he watched the blond man read through his hard limits. 

And then his heart almost stopped.

“It’s a shame your unsupervised trip to Google got you so afraid of rubber masks and costumes,” the man remarked in a gentle voice.

“…you like them?” Levi only managed to asked in something like a whisper, his body tense, a cold shiver running down his spine. 

Erwin looked at him and smiled softly. “Yes, I do.”

“…but… but you told me to forget everything about the fat rubber mask man!”

“I told you to forget about that weird video that scared you and let you create this strange image in your head, and I’m telling you _again_ to do so,” Erwin clarified. 

“But why didn’t you tell me from the start that you’re… into _rubber mask men_?” Levi protested, quite shocked that he had been right about one thing: Erwin in fact liking stuff he _didn’t_.

“Okay, so, um: can we first please stop using the term _rubber mask man_?” Erwin laughed, his gentle gaze fixated on Levi’s slightly scrunched up face. “Please calm down, love,” he then told the smaller man in a reassuring voice, placing his hand on Levi’s thigh. “When you were pouring out your soul to me about all those fears that you carried around with you and that caused you to get so drunk – do you really think I could have just said ‘oh well, shoot, I actually really like that kind of stuff and would love to see it on you, Levi’? This would have crushed you, love. However, I do not wish to lie to you, and that is why I am telling you now; that I _do_ find rubber masks covering the slave’s mouth, ears and/or eyes are a pleasing sight. But I also told you that I will not try to persuade you to do anything you don’t like. This is your hard limit: fine, so be it. There are _many_ other things I find to be a pleasing sight and we can do. Okay?”

Levi swallowed. He knew Erwin was right and if he had told him that yesterday, at the beginning of their conversation, he would have totally freaked out.

“Hey,” Erwin said, squeezing Levi’s thigh, “don’t go all scared bunny on me again here. We’ve just talked about this – I respect your limits and it’s not about what I like or don’t like, remember?”

“…yeah,” Levi confirmed, mixed feelings welling at his chest. But Erwin, once again, did a good job at distracting the raven, by continuing to talk, trying to get into other details. Interesting details. Lovely details.

“May I blindfold you using something else than a rubber mask?” he asked, and something stirred within Levi.

“…like… with a scarf or something?”

“Yes. Also there are special padded blindfolds that only cover your eyes. They look like sleeping masks you can get at the drug store,” Erwin explained calmly and then typed something into the computer. “Here,” he then said, pulling up the according picture of a male slave wearing such a blindfold made of black leather, kind of looking like a super hero mask that prevents opponents from seeing the eyes of the wearer. Levi swallowed. 

He had indeed watched a few BDSM clips in which the sub – bound and beaten – had been blindfolded this way. “Sensory deprivation can be something wonderful,” Erwin went on explaining. “If I deprive you of your sight, this will force you to rely on your remaining senses – and _this_ will heighten the intensity of every touch you feel, be it a painful smack or gentle caress, every noise you hear, of everything you might come to taste with your tongue…” Levi swallowed again, his skin slightly beginning to tingle, because the thought of the rubber masks was pushed way back, a wild fantasy of Erwin taking the light away from him in this way taking up all the space in Levi’s mind. Because this little blindfold was totally different than those rubber masks he still dreaded. It was… like a compromise. 

Yes, Erwin was considerate.

The raven-haired licked over his lips, before finally giving his Master an answer. “Okay,” he told him, “you can blindfold me like that. I mean, we can try.”

“Wonderful,” Erwin responded with a fond smile, “then let’s add this to your list, okay?” And when Levi nodded, Erwin typed it in – and Levi realised that the mere fact that the blond had just taken over creating his list, expanding it, kind of aroused him. On many levels. “Maybe, if you find blindfolding like this to be indeed something you enjoy very much, we can delve a bit deeper on the field of sensory deprivation and have me take away your hearing.”

“…how?” Levi heard himself ask immediately.

“Earplugs or headphones. I can even put on your favourite music.”

“…okay,” he breathed. That sounded… quite good. “Maybe.”

“Of course,” Erwin replied and smiled – and added the respective remark on Levi’s list, scrolling back up to his hard limits to go through them. He commented on some, nodding as if in agreement when reading them. “Like I told you: I am definitely not into blood play and definitely not into scat. The erotic fascination with faeces I will never get. As well as the whole medical scenario.”

“Thank the lord, or whoever is hanging up there in the skies…” Levi mumbled and Erwin snickered lowly, continuing to read.

“Hm…” the blond then suddenly made, tilting his head.

“What?” Levi’s heart started beating in a faster tempo once more as he expected Erwin to confess to another thing he liked being on his no-go-list. But when the man turned his head to look at him, a wicked grin was gracing the blond man’s lips.

“You say you don’t want to do anything associated with kids,” he pondered, clearly amused, “does this mean you won’t call me _daddy_ anymore?”

“Tsk…!” Levi rolled his eyes and Erwin chuckled. “That has nothing to do with _kids_ …”

“Well, I’m glad you see it this way,” the blond then told him.

“Are you now?”

“Yeah,” Erwin breathed, leaning over to Levi, his face coming alarmingly closer to his, “because I have to say: it does quite turn me on when you call me _that_.”

…it turned Levi on, too, despite the whole sugar daddy incident in the pub, or maybe _because_ of it, and he was sure his face was once again dusted in an embarrassingly reddish colour. “All right, _daddy_ …” the raven-haired almost whispered, and the low and content hum he received as a response from Erwin made a shiver crawl down his spine. He expected the man to kiss him in this moment. But Erwin didn’t. Instead, he straightened back up and continued to go through the list and Levi found it astounding, how quickly he had calmed down after Erwin’s revelation about the whole rubber thing.

But… The lawyer had told him many times by now: it was okay for Levi not to want something Erwin liked. 

And Levi believed him.

He really believed him.

The blond didn’t comment on any more of the hard limits. Instead, he scanned all of Levi’s preferred practices and punishments and a mildly brazen grin spread across his face. “I like your yes-list,” Erwin concluded and put his arm around Levi’s shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss on his temple. “I really like it.” He didn’t, however, close the laptop yet and Levi asked himself, if Erwin had any more enquiries and intended to write down some more points on the said list, if he earned Levi’s approval – and the younger man was right. “Have you come across the term breath control?” the lawyer asked Levi, and the latter felt an uncomfortable shiver run down his spine. 

“…I’ve, um, seen… I’ve seen it on one of those – sorry, I have to use the term again – _rubber mask man_ -videos, like… a weird restrictive apparatus attached to the costume and, um, it looked fucking scary, I just… I guess I forgot to write that down cause I’ve obviously pushed this way to the back of my mind.”

Erwin nodded. “I’m not a big fan of such devices either, or those sort of masks that leave the slave only one small opening or tube for the intake of air. They’re too dangerous,” he then said. But that wasn’t all, Levi was sure. “However,” Erwin continued, trying to sound as gentle as possible, “I like _manual_ breath control.”

“…what?”

“I like to cut off my slave’s air using my hands.”

Levi’s mind started spinning and he was going through the mental catalogue of all the porn movies and clips he’d seen on the web and suddenly remembered one of a very hard pounding – and one particular scene definitely highly enjoyed by the twink being fucked mercilessly in various positions. “…are you talking about wanting to, well, kind of _choke me_ during rough sex…?”

“Yes,” Erwin confirmed instantly, his voice low, his blue orbs darkened slightly. “I’m also talking about putting my hands over your mouth and forcing you to breathe through your nose only – which proves to be a difficult thing the more agitated you are. During sex for instance,” he supplied, making a pause as if to wait for this new pieces of information to sink into Levi’s brain, and Levi swallowed again, not quite sure how he was feeling about this yet, listening to Erwin’s lasting elaboration. “Machines and devices can malfunction, using my hands I am in more control of the situation. And considering that breath control is one of the more dangerous – or even _most_ dangerous – practices in BDSM, I like to make it as safe as possible. Also, this is something I would like to wait with, if you even agree to try this. Because before we engage in this, I need to know you, _really_ know you, and I need to have all your trust. I need to be able to _read_ you, and I have to have our set of non-verbal codes memorised to the core.”

“…non-verbal codes?” Levi heard himself ask an Erwin nodded.

“When I put my hand over your mouth, or gag you with a ball, you won’t be able to actually _say_ the safeword, right?”

“…right,” Levi agreed. Because this was only logical.

“So we will need to establish an alternate code system. Signals you give me using your hands, legs and so on for me to stop or slow down.”

“Oh… yeah. That makes… sense,” Levi muttered, a bit absent-mindedly. 

“Taking away your breath, or making it difficult for you to breathe… the whole thing about oxygen deprivation, just like taking away your sight, has the purpose of heightening your sexual arousal – and intensifying your orgasm, if I choose to smother or choke you near your climax,” Erwin added in a gentle voice – and Levi’s throat felt dry, wonderfully dry. Because as much as it made his body shiver out of dread, it also turned him on in this abhorrent way he was sure he wouldn’t have understood just a year ago. And yet here he was: fantasising about Erwin’s hands around his throat, about the blond man, his boyfriend and Master, actually choking him. It was yet another wicked cocktail served on chilling ice – much to Levi’s dismay as well as enjoyment. “When you’re running out of breath, adrenaline rushes through your body, it’s like your survival instinct is switched on – it intensifies _everything_ ,” Erwin added, his voice a deep timbre making Levi feel on edge. “You don’t have to make a decision right now,” the man continued, “just think about it.”

“No,” Levi huffed out and had to clear his throat before elaborating. “I mean: not no, because I don’t want it,” he quickly clarified, shooting Erwin a short glance, “put it down now, but as a _maybe_ for later. Like you said. Not in the beginning, but… later.”

Levi’s answer made Erwin’s rosy lips move into a wonderful smile. “Okay, kitten,” he answered and ever so gladly typed it into the computer, expanding the revolting list of Levi’s kinks that was making the raven’s head spin so beautifully and his stomach clench in this peculiar way; it was like a ferocious roller coaster ride. Wild and seemingly dangerous, evoking a rush of tantalising agitation deep within Levi. And there seemed to be no destination, no stop, just another set of tracks making the wagon go into a crazy looping, as Erwin continued to ask Levi questions. “Would you be willing to lick my boots?”

Levi swallowed, going through yet another fight of contrasting emotions within his chest. In one corner: disgust and horror. In the other: excitement and arousal.

He thought about the night out in the _Labyrinth_ , about the scene he had witnessed just before the show started, the two strangers at the other table, the man kneeling on the floor of the club lapping at the dark leather combat boots of his dominant partner with his bare tongue; a pure act and display of utter submission, a degradation on so many levels – and the little hairs on Levi’s arms started rising. Just like his dick did.

“…if you clean them properly, then yes…” he finally answered, sealing his fate with no regrets, especially when Erwin hummed, and the tone of satisfaction seemed to travel through all of Levi’s body, making every cell react in a positive way to the voice of this blond god sitting next to him, his big fingers moving swiftly across the laptop keyboard to bring Levi’s response down onto digital paper.

And then Erwin, his voice suddenly amused and a bit cheeky, prodded: “…and what about sucking _my toes_ …?”

Levi nearly chocked on his own spit, heat spreading across his cheeks, his mind travelling back to their conversation at the table when Erwin had made fun of him because of this drunken remark for the first time. “Um…” he muttered, a repetition of his thoughts about this horrific humiliation racing through his mind – and a voice deep within reminded him of sticking to Erwin’s ground rules. And so he told Erwin the truth. “Maybe… one day. Because… that would be totally disgracing and humiliating and degrading and disgusting and would make me feel filthy and…” he had to clear his throat again, not really able to look into Erwin’s beautiful eyes as he was letting his honest thoughts out in the form of words, “and I guess I would really like that.”

“Huh…” Erwin made and Levi felt the man staring at him from the side. “I did not expect that. But… I like it, too,” he then added, low and gentle, and Levi heard him typing again, his eyes darting to the screen, watching as the blond put down this weird fantasy that was supposed to come true one day, if he didn’t change his mind. 

And all of it was oddly satisfying and liberating and divine, just as much as it was scary and nerve-wrecking and angst-inducing. And it left Levi flustered and all the same content and still slightly on edge and lightly aroused in that wonderful way it always did when it involved Erwin Smith. “Okay,” the man said, making Levi shift his gaze automatically and meet those deep blue eyes again. “If you don’t have anything else to discuss, I’d say we’re done with the lists. For today at least.” 

Levi observed Erwin email himself the document and also watched, as the man sent him his list of ground rules. Then he closed the laptop and set in on the table, turning fully towards his smaller boyfriend. “Was this okay… or did I overwhelm you?”

He sounded gentle and it made the corners of Levi’s mouth twitch, a smile automatically making its way onto his face. “No, you didn’t,” he reassured. “Of course all of this is _kind of_ overwhelming for me, but… It wasn’t too much. I wanted this, remember?”

“I really hope one day you will get over this image of… the strange _rubber mask man_ thing,” Erwin suddenly remarked, smiling gently, and Levi felt a bit embarrassed.

“I’m working on it. Though your confession was a bit of a shock…”

“I’m sorry about that,” Erwin said, still smiling, “but I want to be honest with you, I told you.”

Levi nodded. “I appreciate that.”

“And I won’t ever force you to do anything you don’t want to be forced to, remember that.”

“I know,” Levi replied. And he really believed this. Levi believed _Erwin_.

“Good,” Erwin said, his long fingers wandering playfully up Levi’s thigh. “So…” he started, letting his gaze roam over Levi’s body, until the sapphires finally settled back on the raven’s eyes, “still not wanting to overwhelm you, but: have you thought about a safeword yet?”

He had indeed. And he had one particular in mind – but he wasn’t a hundred percent sure yet. “I need a bit more time to consider this,” he thus said. “Is this a problem?”

“Of course not,” Erwin immediately responded, accentuating his answer with another soft and big smile. “Take all the time you need.”

“Okay,” Levi confirmed and a few seconds of silence passed between them. “So… what now?” Levi broke it, still feeling on edge, still wanting more despite all of today’s talking and brainstorming and typing. He was hungry for this, hungry for Erwin, and he would take anything the man would give him. Because every tiny bread crump of information or a promise of something they would or could _do_ seemed like a delicious, fancy meal to him. 

“You mean today or the next days and weeks?” Erwin enquired.

“Both.”

The lawyer started to grin. “Well,” he then said, his hand moving up Levi’s upper body slowly, “if you weren’t sore, I would definitely fuck you again.” At those words the younger man felt goosebumps erupt all over his skin, only strengthened by Erwin’s digits now playfully brushing over his covered nipples. “But I guess we can do other stuff, too… We can… _cuddle._ ”

“ _Cuddle_ …” Levi huffed out amused and a little incredulous, only intensifying Erwin’s grin.

“Yes, cuddle. That’s what couples do, love. And I think you rather like cuddling, don’t you?”

“I like hand jobs, too,” Levi teased, and Erwin hummed once more in that beguiling way.

“I see…” he murmured, his fingers now wandering softly over Levi’s neck, his thumb tracing the outline of the younger man’s jaw. “I recall you like blow jobs as well… or rather you voicing the possibility of taking my cock into your mouth today and making me blow my load down your throat… One more time: I don’t want to overwhelm you but… Is this still an option?”

“Pervert…” Levi mumbled, but couldn’t deny the arousal flooding his body, thinking of how much of a change had taken place over the course of just this single weekend, being forced to admit once again and wholeheartedly that talking with Erwin really _did_ help a lot. Because here they were: ground rules for their Master-slave bond laid out just one week into their official relationship, Levi’s boundaries defined in a first draft, both men obviously horny and so ready, so eager to devour one another it almost hurt between Levi’s legs. And so it was no wonder that a deep, almost feral growl escaped the raven-haired, as Erwin’s huge hand grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a deep kiss, the blond man’s tongue darting out almost immediately to slide over Levi’s, engaging it in a wild dance.

Levi melted against Erwin’s body, a moan escaping him, as those big ass hands pulled him even closer and Erwin practically started licking into his mouth, his fingers digging into Levi’s skin – _possessively_. “All right, I take that as a yes,” the man growled as their lips parted, and in the next second he was already pulling Levi up and off the couch by his small wrist, leading him into the bedroom almost impatiently. And when they walked through the door, Erwin whirled him around with such ease it almost astounded the raven-haired, a gasp flowing from his lips as the blond man pushed him against the wall with his back, his hands grabbing his ass and squeezing his butt cheeks – _possessively_.

Erwin claimed his lips once more, pushing his tongue into Levi’s cavity almost forcefully, the raven’s hands automatically hooking around his neck, one of his hands moving up to Erwin’s head, his filigree fingers digging into the blond bangs, scratching slightly across the man’s scull while he wrapped his legs around Erwin’s waist. He shivered when a low groan emitted from Erwin’s mouth and passed right into his own and the big man’s body pushed him further against the wall – Erwin’s thick erection prodding Levi’s equally stiff cock.

“…so, baby boy, you want to lick daddy’s cock now, huh?” the man murmured teasingly against Levi’s wet lips, grinding his not so well-hidden arousal against Levi’s, making little shivers of pleasure ripple through the younger man’s body.

“…yeah…” he breathed against Erwin’s mouth, before eagerly pressing his lips back onto Erwin’s. He felt the man grin into the kiss, and when the blond broke it and Levi looked into his face right after, Erwin’s lips were indeed forming a smirk.

“Tell daddy _how much_ you want to suck his cock,” he demanded in a whisper, his tone thick as sweet honey, making Levi bite his tongue.

“…pervert…” he heard himself mutter repeatedly while feeling heat spread across his cheeks – and then Levi screamed out loudly, as Erwin bit down onto his shoulder. Hard. And _possessively_. “Fuck!”

“ _Tell daddy_ how much _you want to suck his cock,_ ” Erwin repeated his order, his voice harder than before – and the sound of it, coupled with the slight pain from where the blond man’s teeth had almost breached Levi’s skin, caused a tidal wave of horniness to flood Levi’s abdominal regions, his muscles jumping in anticipation, the slight stinging in his behind feeling almost wonderful now. Forgotten where shame and embarrassment. There was only one desire left dominating his mind and thus body: the wish to obey Erwin. 

“… _so much_ that I can’t think straight anymore…!” Levi breathed.

“And how much do you _like_ daddy’s cock?” Erwin pressed – because that bastard simply loved to talk dirty, didn’t he? 

…and Levi adored such audacious words leaving Erwin’s pretty mouth.

“I fucking _love_ it…!” the younger man practically moaned, enjoying how his Master was still rubbing his dick against his own erection.

“And will you be a good boy and eat up all of daddy’s cum…?” Erwin murmured his next improper question and Levi licked over his lips again, his throat feeling dry. His throat that was supposed to be filled with Erwin’s spunk so very soon. Levi thought back to how Erwin had already made him taste his pre-seed, remembered its pervasive taste, and how licking it up from Erwin’s slit had felt abhorrent and wonderful at the same time. More need flooded his belly, because once more the thought of being forced by Erwin to do something disgusting made him feel terribly aroused. All of today’s talk, the promises of the near future with Erwin, had set his loins on fire; he couldn’t take it anymore.

“…yes, daddy…” he thus confirmed, his head lolling back, meeting the wall with a low thud, as Erwin bit down onto his neck and sucked at the sensitive skin in response, creating yet another mark on his slave’s body.

“…what a good boy…” the blond mumbled and distributed little kisses up Levi’s neck and across his jaw, until he sealed Levi’s lips once more with his own, repeatedly moving his hips, grinding himself against his very much aroused partner. And then Erwin let go of Levi and took a step back, creating some space between their bodies, his gaze darting down to his lover’s crotch, shamelessly admiring the view of Levi’s visible bulge, before looking the younger man into the eyes again, a light grin gracing Erwin’s lips when he spoke up. “Now here is what my lovely boy is going to do,” he instructed, and Levi found himself captivated by Erwin’s dreamy look as well as his erotic deep voice, “he will get naked and wait obediently kneeling on the floor for his daddy to come back to him – because daddy is going to take a quick shower now, all right?”

Levi nodded before even thinking, quickly adding a “yes, daddy” as a vocal confirmation, and Erwin’s grin widened. “Very good, I’ll be right back, kitten, all clean and fresh for your little naughty mouth,” Erwin replied and practically fled the room, leaving behind a painfully hard Levi tearing at his clothes like a maniac, once again truly moved by how considerate Erwin was – the man wanted to wash his cock before shoving it into Levi’s mouth. Now, wasn’t that just sweet?

Even though he had taken Erwin’s dick in his mouth the day before, this was like a premier. Maybe because it felt as if yesterday he had just licked at it experimentally, only tasting a little bit. Yet today… Today he was going for the whole course. He was going to really blow Erwin, making the man climax with his tongue and lips, his thick cock pushing down his throat. And at that thought Levi swallowed. For he was excited. Even though there was still some sense of dread left. After all, Erwin was fucking huge and there was no way he could take this monster dick completely into his mouth like Erwin had swallowed his length; like a fucking champion. But… Levi was going to try. He wanted this. He wanted Erwin. He wanted Erwin’s dick. And when the man re-entered the bedroom, completely naked, even refraining from putting a small towel around his waist, his cock rock hard as if he had spent his time in the cubicle thinking about his slave and what the kitten was about to do to him – Levi almost lost it, his own manhood throbbing like crazy between his legs.

He couldn’t say anything, couldn’t move. His eyes locked onto Erwin’s swollen length, he watched the man take his seat at the edge of the bed, his muscled thighs spreading invitingly, making space between his legs, space for him. Erwin grinned, and when he beckoned Levi over, the gesture an unspoken order, the younger man’s body just reacted – he crawled over to his Master, closing the little distance left between them, and he was greeted with another pleased hum, Erwin’s hand running through his dark bangs softly, while the man’s enormous cock twitched with interest as Levi’s hot breath brushed over it, foreskin already pulled back, the glistening head exposed.

Levi was able to catch the faint fragrance of the shower gel. But being a man himself he knew that no matter how much you washed yourself down there – you were not able to get rid of your natural smell completely. And he was right: As his mouth was merely a few millimetres away from Erwin’s shaft, he caught it – the faint whiff of earthy, masculine musk seemingly coming from the man’s golden pubes. And obviously Levi was a pervert, too. For this scent boosted his arousal even further, instead of putting him off. But maybe this was due to the fact that, unlike with other men, Levi _wasn’t_ reluctant to suck this cock. He wanted this cock – needed it. He desired Erwin’s length in his mouth because this man was turning his world upside down and Levi enjoyed every single fucking second of it.

“…are you going to just stare at it, or are you actually going to take daddy’s cock in your mouth…?” Erwin taunted. And those words, spoken in a low voice, rosy lips pulled into a grin, sent sensational shivers down the raven’s spine – and then Levi didn’t hold back anymore.

His tongue darted out and he started licking up Erwin’s salty shaft, tracing a particularly thick vein with his wet muscle until he almost reached the head of his Master’s manhood, earning a low groan from the man whose hand moved from Levi’s head to dig into the bedding instead, giving the smaller man more space to move freely, seemingly not intending to guide his head in any desired direction, letting Levi act the way _he_ wanted to. At his own pace. And Levi was grateful. It gave him more confidence and he started exploring. 

His right hand holding Erwin’s dick at the base, feeling the man’s big, soft and warm balls under his palms, his left placed on Erwin’s hard and equally warm thigh for support, he began to repeat his almost lazy licking motion, letting his tongue travel slowly from the base to just underneath the cock head, covering Erwin’s shaft in his saliva during this process, his prizes being low and pleased manly groans that only sparked his desire.

Then, as Erwin’s length was slick with his spit, he grew bolder, pulling the blond god’s dick further down towards his mouth until the mushroom-shaped head was placed innocently on his semi-parted lips. And then he started to lick it thoroughly – his wet and hot tongue swirling around the ridge slowly. And as he did that, he was rewarded with the sound of Erwin’s sharp intake of air, which the man then let out in a wonderful low moan, making Levi’s skin prickle. And it made him grow even bolder.

He placed a kiss on Erwin’s cock head and then flicked his tongue over his sensitive spot beneath it, the frenulum, eliciting another shallow moan from his Master – and then he started to lick the whole head, his tongue moving confidently over the moist tip, lapping up the droplets or pre-come fully expecting them to be a bit salty with a hint of a musky, bitter aroma; and when he tasted it, his own cock throbbed. 

It wasn’t as if Erwin’s precum had suddenly turned into his favourite dish. If he had to be honest, it still wasn’t a particularly nice one – but it was exactly this fact that seemed to be turning him on. 

The whole act was filthy, it was depraved, it was inappropriate, it was perverted – and Erwin _making him do this_ was… _glorious_.

Yes, Levi was definitely twisted himself. Erwin had awakened this side of him. And Levi was grateful. Oh, so very grateful, as his encouraged lips closed around Erwin’s wet head and he gave his Master’s cock a first and very hard as well as quick suck.

“… _fuck_!” it escaped Erwin’s mouth, who threw his head back and took in another sharp breath, his hand coming down on the raven’s shoulder, squeezing it. And this spurred Levi on.

He continued licking Erwin’s tip, alternating his technique, swiping his tongue over the crown of his boyfriend’s majestic cock, then swirling it around the edges again. Within just a minute, Erwin was close to being a mess due to Levi’s wet ministrations, his breathing rough and rushed, intermitted by low, guttural groans, his big fingers practically digging into Levi’s shoulder.

“…you like this, daddy?” Levi breathed against the slit, before darting his tongue out again to lap up some more of the precum, making Erwin hiss lustfully.

“…yes… _Fuck_ , I like that… your tongue is so fucking hot… shit…” the man grunted, his head falling back once more, the loudest moan so far escaping his lips as Levi finally – freaking finally – ingested his cock, his tongue twirling along the underside of the shaft as it glided into his mouth, wet lips wrapped around it tightly, before Levi started bobbing his head, educing more of those wonderful, lust-filled sounds from Erwin’s mouth.

Now Levi was truly in the middle of sucking his boyfriend off, his tongue and head twisting up and down on the throbbing cock like the ridges of a screw, generous slurping sounds, mixed with Erwin’s low grunt, filling the room. 

Levi could not remember a moment in which his mouth had produced this much spit as it was doing now, and whenever it became too much and he needed to swallow it, he moved his head upwards and sucked as well as kissed Erwin’s tip, lapping up more of the disgusting as well as intoxicating pre-seed – only to gulp Erwin’s cock down again in the next second in order to continue slurping on it as if it was a delicious, sickly-sweet lollipop, until he needed to swallow his saliva again and kissed Erwin’s crown once more in said process. 

Levi also used his skilled fingers to give his Master pleasure: because what he couldn’t stuff into his mouth, he grabbed with his hand and twisted it up and down Erwin’s remaining shaft, matching the movement as well as speed of his mouth and tongue. And he swore, this mixture got Erwin riled up.

“…fuck…. Fuck, Levi…” the man huffed out, his words becoming nothing more than a slur, and Levi fucking adored how vocal Erwin was, his lusty, somewhat incoherent sounds making his own toes curl. He felt how Erwin’s thighs started to twitch and tremble, and when the man’s big hand moved from his shoulder onto the back of his head, he knew Erwin wasn’t going to last much longer.

…and this is when excitement hit him and mingled with a wicked dose of fear. Because this was it: in probably just a few seconds he was about to swallow cum for the very first time in his life. And suddenly, he didn’t know how to feel about this. 

He was torn. 

He desired it, but he also dreaded it. 

He wanted this, and he also felt like running away.

“Fuck…” Erwin moaned again, and then _he_ was the one who suddenly stopped Levi, his fist digging into his slave’s hair, pulling him off his cock with a loud plopping noise. And when their eyes met, Levi froze. 

Erwin’s blue orbs were glazed. They were a wide and wild ocean Levi wanted to plunge himself into. The man’s cheeks were slightly red and his lips wet and lightly swollen – obviously Erwin had bitten down on them, spurred on by his lust. Something powerful stirred inside of Levi’s belly at this sight, a wave of arousal washing away all of the doubts born just now. “Keep your hand on my thigh,” the man instructed, his voice breathless, his hairy chest heaving heavily, “I’m about to come,” he explained, and those words made Levi shiver tremendously, “and I will keep your head on my cock and make you swallow my whole load. If you panic or you’re about to gag, you feel like vomiting – tap my thigh, and I will release you. But only _then_ … do you understand?”

The heart in Levi’s chest started beating ferociously. “…I understand…” he whispered, his hot breath surely ticking Erwin’s wet and swollen cock head.

“…good,” the man mumbled – and pushed Levi’s head back onto his length. And then everything changed, for Erwin did not let him roam freely any more. He took control over the blow job. He started using Levi. Started using his mouth. Started using his slave like a masturbation toy – and Levi grew so painfully hard because of that, that he wanted to laugh at himself; and he gave in. And it felt so wonderful to let Erwin have his way.

Wonderful because it was so terrible.

Erwin started moving his hips slightly, thrusting into Levi’s mouth as he was pulling the small head down on his cock, making his thick and pulsating length slide deeper into Levi’s mouth. Not completely, but surely farther down, his precum-dripping head coming into uncomfortable contact with Levi’s tonsils now and then, almost making him gag – but definitely making him choke, as Erwin increased the speed of his slight thrusts into Levi’s mouth, his own lips parted to make way for all those beautiful huffs and moans and desperate whispers of the word “fuck” escaping his chest. 

“Mhm… that’s it boy, work it…” he groaned, the sultry sound having an instant effect on Levi’s own cock, poking his abdomen, as he instructed his tongue to swirl over Erwin’s hard flesh, as he increased the suction of his lips, making Erwin moan, as his saliva ran down the sides of his mouth, when he choked slightly as Erwin’s monster was filling up his cavity, blocking his throat, trying to push even farther in, making it hard for Levi to breathe. He was trying to in- and exhale through his nose, creating wild huffing noises similar to an animal’s struggle with a heavy weight or during a fight with an opponent, his arousal growing larger – and only then realising that what was going on right now could probably be already seen as an act of breath control; Erwin making it hard for him to take in air, making his sexual desire increase. 

Levi moaned, and the vibrations his mouth and throat created around Erwin’s prick, made the man join into this lewd concert. And then the grip on Levi’s hair increased, and Erwin’s thighs started to tremble even more, and the man grunted loudly, wildly, and the power of his thrusts into Levi’s mouth picked up – and Levi braced himself for the impact.

“…fuck… _oh shit_ …!” Erwin moaned – and then he came.

Hard.

Keeping Levi’s head in place, preventing the young man from pulling back, steadying his mouth wrapped around his pulsating length, spurting thick ropes of come violently into Levi’s mouth, down his throat, shortly making Levi almost gag as the viscous, hot juice sprinkled the back of it – and Levi swallowed it all.

It actually took around two seconds for the raven-haired to register the taste, which made his mouth twitch, and he instinctively tried to pull his head back, tried to escape this – only he couldn’t because Erwin was still holding him in place, his dick still pumping his come into Levi’s cavity. 

The aroma of Erwin’s spunk was different than his precum, way more intense. A mixture of something salty, musky, something utterly bitter and venomously sour. It wasn’t good. It was probably anything _but_ good – but he gulped it down nonetheless, trying to fight the urge to puke; because he didn’t want Erwin to stop. He didn’t want to break this up. It was disgusting – but beautiful because of it. It was hot because it was filthy. It was magnificent because it was abhorrent. And Levi didn’t care how fucked up these feelings were, he savoured it all, savoured Erwin’s obnoxious cum pooling in his mouth, running down his throat, filling up his belly, and he particularly enjoyed the lewd sounds coming from Erwin, who eventually let go of Levi’s hair and whose dick, slowly turning flaccid, slipped out of his mouth. And then Erwin let himself fall back onto the bed, his back hitting the soft mattress audibly, a completely pleased as well as exhausted groan escaping his mouth.

He didn’t move at all, as Levi stood up on shaky legs and reached for the tissue box placed on his night stand to wipe away all of his spit from his face his eyes immediately darting back to Erwin, who lay there with a docile grin on his lips, his eyes closed, his breathing still not fully returned to normal.

Levi climbed onto the bed and attached himself to Erwin’s body, cat-like, throwing his leg over Erwin’s middle, pressing his erection against the man’s side, nuzzling his face into his neck, wrapping his arms around his Master. And for a few minutes everything remained silent, and the men just laid there, until Erwin finally moved, turning to his side to face Levi, wrapping his arms around his lithe form, opening his mesmerizing eyes and offering his boyfriend a wide smile – and then he kissed him, pushing his tongue into Levi’s mouth, tasting himself off of Levi’s tongue that had just minutes ago massaged his dick.

“…you’re such a good boy,” he then murmured against the raven’s still moist lips, kissing them chastely one more time, before staring into Levi’s eyes again. “…so… did you like daddy’s spunk?” Levi pressed his lips together, unsure of whether to tell his Master the truth or whether the man wanted him to lie about this, praising his dick juice instead – and Erwin laughed, obviously aware of the truthful answer Levi wasn’t able to hide. “I’m proud of you,” the blond continued, “and I hope you are aware that even if you don’t like it – you _will_ continue to swallow my come.”

At this Levi’s dick twitched mercifully, trapped between their bodies, and he was sure Erwin felt it, judging the grin spread across his face. “Yes, Erwin…” Levi answered obediently and earned another chaste kiss – as well as hand job.

“Let’s take care of this…” Erwin mumbled, his fingers wrapping around Levi’s shaft, gently beginning to pump his length; and it didn’t take Levi a full minute to reach his climax, his forehead pressed against Erwin’s chest, his fingers digging into the man’s naked shoulders, his mouth – the taste of Erwin’s seed still lingering on his tongue – producing coarse and obscene sounds, his thick white cum covering both men’s upper bodies.

“Oh god…” he moaned, as Erwin milked every drop from his cock.

“You’re beautiful when you come…” the blond man responded, pressing a kiss onto Levi’s forehead.

Just half an hour later, after another shower, they were back in bed, their naked bodies pressed against each other. But this time there was no sexual tension between them. They were merely cuddling, just like Erwin had suggested in jest before, savouring their warmth, their closeness, the room only lit by the small lamp on the night stand, alarm clocks set for the next morning – Erwin had warned Levi he needed to get up early to go back to his place in order to fetch a fresh suit for the working day ahead. Levi was still glad the lawyer chose to stay another night with him.

“I’m very proud of you,” Erwin suddenly repeated his praise and Levi blushed. “And I’m still amazed with how this weekend developed.”

“…me too,” Levi confirmed, grinning slightly. And then he remembered their unfinished conversation. “Erwin,” he started.

“Yeah?”

“What about the coming days and weeks?”

“…what? Oh,” Erwin remembered. “You’re asking how we’re gonna proceed?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I want you to go through your lists again and alter them if necessary. And I want you to study my ground rules carefully – you need to memorize them. If you agree with them. I told you: they are not set in stone. Yet.”

“…and the contract?”

“We will get to that as soon as we agree on a final version of our set of rules. Let’s take our time with it.”

“Okay. But… you won’t wait with showing me stuff, right?”

Erwin chuckled. “You are really eager, kitten… I like that.”

“…so?”

“If you want to, I can come back tomorrow night. Show you what spanking with a paddle feels like… Would you like that?”

Levi’s heart skipped a beat. “Yeah,” he then answered quickly, his voice raspy. “I’d like that very much.”

“Splendid…” Erwin pressed a slight kiss onto Levi’s forehead.

For a few minutes, comfortable silence engulfed them. And then Erwin had to fucking ruin it. “Hey,” he almost whispered, and Levi expected soothing words of adoration to flow from the man’s lips. Instead, the motherfucker asked him a blatantly stupid question not fitting the mood at all. “How did you actually know that bunnies eat their own poop?”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Fucking idiot,” he murmured, playfully smacking Erwin’s shoulder, who just chuckled. 

“Do tell,” he prodded and Levi sighed, untangling from Erwin’s body, rolling over onto his back, the blond automatically turning on his side, his head resting on his elbow in order to stare at his smaller partner with a dumb grin plastered across his face. “Remember my ground rule, Levi: don’t fucking lie to me,” he teased and Levi rolled his eyes once more, groaning.

But he obeyed.

“Isabel used to have two bunny pets,” he spilled the beans.

“Ah. Cute. What were their names?”

Levi felt himself blush and bit his tongue. “I don’t wanna tell.”

“Levi…”

“…no!” he huffed, trying to turn his back to Erwin, but the blond reached out to grab his shoulder and held him in place.

“What did I just tell you about lying…?” Erwin taunted and Levi sighed annoyed.

“Can’t you just let it go?”

“No. And… If _you_ don’t want to tell me, I can just ask Isabel myself,” he added. “I can text her right now.”

“Tsk. Well go for it. She won’t shut up about it and bombard you with thousands of bunny pictures.”

“…that’s totally worth it,” Erwin said, and Levi watched how he was already reaching for his phone – and thinking of what other pictures his best friend could send Erwin, Levi stopped him.

“Okay, okay, I will tell you,” he spat and Erwin grinned.

“Well?”

Levi sighed again. “She named them after Furlan and me,” he finally confessed. And for about ten seconds nothing happened – then Erwin blinked.

“Seriously?” he asked, and when Levi scoffed, Erwin started laughing. “So you are telling me, Isabel owned a bunny rabbit called _Levi_?”

“…she said it looked like me, only because its fur was black... and it was really tiny…”

Erwin blinked and suddenly there was almost something like childlike excitement written all over his handsome face. “Do you have a picture of it, bunny boy?”

“Hell no!” Levi scowled – and then Erwin was quicker than light, twisting around, grabbing his phone, starting to type something. “No, fuck, Erwin!” Levi protested as he put one and one together and realised his boyfriend was texting Isabel. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!”

“I _need_ to see bunny Levi!”

“Fuck, you don’t!”

Levi tried grabbing Erwin’s phone, wanting to rip it out of his hands, smash it, if he had to – but Erwin was stronger, and Levi gasped, as the man’s big hand grabbed his neck and pushed his face into the pillow, straddling his body next to keep him in place. “Mhhhhfhhhhh!” Erwin simply laughed at the raven’s muffled protest – and then Levi heard the man’s phone chime. Several times. And he knew it was too late.

Erwin started laughing once more and let go of him, moved off his body, and when Levi turned to his side, Erwin was looking at his phone in awe. “Oh my god, this is the cutest bunny I have ever seen in my whole entire life. It really is _tiny_ …” he announced and Levi rolled his eyes.

He had been right about one thing though: Isabel did bombard Erwin with thousands of bunny pictures. “Told you…” Levi said triumphantly when Erwin was forced to switch off his phone eventually to stop the flood of cuteness.

“It was still worth it,” the man answered smugly and switched off the light, spooning his boyfriend and pressing another chaste kiss into Levi’s nape. “Good night, kitten,” he murmured, and just as Levi closed his eyes, Erwin chuckled lowly and corrected himself. “I mean: good night, my cute, tiny bunny boy...”

And Levi sighed. “Fucking idiot,” he muttered – but he couldn’t suppress a fond smile.

Erwin Smith was going to be the end of him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, you know what this is about, so I am sparing you any specific warnings. Welcome to smut-land. Enjoy the ride. I definitely did. Phew!

Levi wakes up half an hour before the alarm clock is about to blast off. He isn’t surprised about this. He is an early riser after all, while Erwin definitely isn’t – the blond is still wandering along the paths of his private dreamland, while lying on his side in the brutal reality surrounding them, snoring lightly, his arms loosely wrapped around Levi’s naked, lithe form. This is why the raven-haired tries so hard to slide out of the unconscious embrace _slowly_ in order not to wake his Master up who totally deserves those thirty more minutes of rest before another tough day at the law firm, before dealing with that Schröder mess again. But he fails, and just as he is about to completely leave Erwin’s clasp, the man’s hands move and he grabs his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

“Don’t,” Erwin mumbles, his voice sleepy and raw, and Levi freezes and lets himself be pulled back against the large and cosily warm body of his Dom, because obeying Erwin has become his top natural instinct, and giving in his most favourite thing to do. He can feel his boyfriend’s equally hot breath tickle his nape, as Erwin’s hands slide down his naked torso, and then he gasps, as the blond man’s right hand wraps around his morning wood, while the fingers of his left hand start massaging his balls. 

Erwin starts jerking him off lazily, his lips peppering little kisses onto Levi’s shoulder while he does so, teeth soon grazing it lightly, as the pace of his right hand increases and he pumps Levi’s hard and throbbing cock almost mercilessly, his digits becoming wetter and wetter because the amount of precum leaking out of the younger man’s dick is just ridiculous. 

Levi’s hands wrap around Erwin’s wrists at some point and he squeezes them lightly, giving Erwin a signal that he is close – but the blond probably knows this already because Levi’s panting has turned into low moaning and his body is slightly trembling. Also, he is pressing his butt back harder against Erwin’s sturdy form, feeling the man’s morning hardness slide between his thighs, brushing his testicles with which Erwin is still playing using his hand, tugging at them lightly, caressing them. 

“…fuck…” Levi huffs out, indications of his climax becoming even more evident, heat starting to coil inside of his abdomen, his muscles beginning to jump. He squeezes his eyes shut, a particularly desperate moan leaving his mouth, as Erwin’s ministrations are becoming too much, and then he feels it rolling over him, the insurmountable peak of his lust taking over his body, his cock pulsating, and then, and then… 

And then Erwin just simply _stops_ everything.

The kissing and nibbling of his shoulder and neck, the massaging of his balls, the pumping of his cock – he even shifts on the bed to roll over onto his back, thus ending the body contact, his own hardened cock pulling away from Levi’s skin. “Get up and prepare breakfast,” he tells his slave in a partly cold and partly amused voice instead of making him come – and Levi just lies there, hands still gripping the bedding tightly, his hard and leaking cock throbbing desperately, his heart still beating loudly in his chest. _And he understands._

This is what Erwin talked about yesterday.   
This is what he meant by saying he was to pick up on Levi’s training.  
And probably, this was only the beginning.

Levi soon finds out that he is right. 

So absolutely, divinely right.

It’s hard to prepare the first meal of the day being this hard – pun intended. And when he finally manages to calm down and his dick is almost flaccid, Erwin ruins it all. The raven-haired is just about to pour his boyfriend a cup of coffee when the blond walks up to him from behind and pulls down his sweatpants, the only piece of clothing Levi’s wearing. “Stay like this,” he whispers in his ear in a menacing way, and Levi freezes one more time, while Erwin runs a repetition of his ministrations, starting to jerk his slave off while fondling with his balls, his tongue licking Levi’s ear, his teeth pulling at his lobe while his shirt-covered chest is pressing against Levi’s back, his whole body trapping him.

And Levi is so, so fucking close to climaxing again, his body trembling, his dick twitching; he’s grabbing the kitchen counter so hard, his knuckles are turning white, equally frantic moans leaving his throat, and when Levi feels his abdominal muscles beginning to cramp, and his balls are tingling, and he groans loudly, and he is _just_ about to shoot his load – Erwin stops again. 

“Fuck…!” Levi yells out, his voice exasperated. “You fucking…!” He doesn’t finish his insult, being twirled around by Erwin’s hand grabbing his shoulder, which the man then uses to slap him across the face, a punishment for the unfinished verbal assault. Erwin’s eyes are as cold as an iceberg and Levi immediately feels bad, intimidated. “I’m sorry, Erwin,” he apologizes obediently, lowering his head to further demonstrate respect for his Master – who so shamelessly toys with his body.

Erwin doesn’t respond. At least not verbally. He just steps onto the sweatpants pooling around Levi’s ankles. It’s a request for Levi to get out of them, and Levi does. It leaves him completely naked, but he’s used to that, savours it. Then Erwin grabs his shoulder again and walks him to the right corner of the kitchen, pushes him down onto his knees facing the light walls meeting each other – and he leaves him there, in his personal ‘time out zone’, for his dick to grow small again.

Levi listens how Erwin is pouring himself coffee, how he sits down at the table, how he uses the cutlery to probably make himself a sandwich, how he surely picks up his tablet to read the newspaper. 

Levi’s thirsty, he hasn’t had his cup of morning tea yet, but he keeps quiet, doesn’t move, continuous to stare at the blank walls while remaining on his knees. It’s another punishment. And Levi really should know better, but he can never bite his tongue, even in the moments he surely wishes he could. The insults just slip out now and then, he’s being feisty, a brat – he knows. So he deserves being put in time out, being put on hold. He deserves to be ignored by Erwin – even if it hurts him.

But that’s part of the deal: Not all punishments being… _enjoyable_.

Because then they wouldn’t be punishments, really. 

Right?

So Levi isn’t at all surprised when Erwin tells him to spend another night at his place just before he leaves for work because his Master surely isn’t done with his training yet. He’s not finished punishing him for coming so quickly like a fucking teenager. “Um, I need to fetch some books from my place, though. I can stop by after gym in the early evening and then come straight back here,” Levi informs him when he escorts him to the door, his naked form covered in a silky bathrobe. 

“I’ll try and pick you up from your flat,” Erwin announces and then he places a soft kiss onto Levi’s forehead. “Call me when you get there.”

“I will.”

Levi also isn’t surprised when Erwin forbids him to masturbate for an indefinite time. “And anything else that might get you off,” he specifies, “so don’t start rubbing your dick against the bed, and don’t fuck yourself with anything, got that?”

“Yes, Erwin,” Levi confirms, biting his lip, before the man finally leaves him alone.

Levi also isn’t surprised that Erwin doesn’t manage to pick him up later that day, because when he calls the blond, the lawyer still isn’t done with his Schröder paperwork and some negotiations and Levi decides to take the bus instead. Only Erwin doesn’t agree with this and makes him call a cab instead, and when Levi falls asleep on Erwin’s couch waiting for the blond to return home, he also isn’t surprised that the man doesn’t wake him up with a sweet kiss or gentle caress, but by pulling his pants and underwear down, manoeuvring his body between Levi’s spread legs to also start pulling at his shirt, until Levi is completely naked once more, while Erwin is still dressed in that really nice pitch-black suit.

The blond doesn’t greet his slave in a civilised way you’d normally say hello to your partner. And Levi doesn’t even get a chance to welcome his Master home verbally, because just when he is actually awake and his brain is beginning to function normally, freed of the little fragments of his still lingering dream, Erwin assaults him, pushing that darned black rubber gag ball into his mouth, the straps holding it in place digging into his cheeks and scalp. He also takes his sight, blindfolding him with a padded mask, making Levi think about his very first YES-list, happy he’d so eagerly agreed to try sensory deprivation, because he has become a huge fan of it. 

Erwin goes even further this evening, for he binds Levi’s wrists together with some kind of rope, and then he pulls Levi onto his lap, tells him to relax, and Levi let’s his body slump back against Erwin’s hard chest, the back of his head coming to rest on Erwin’s shoulder, who pries his legs apart.

And then Levi is suddenly _a bit_ surprised: for nothing happens. At least not really. For Erwin switches on the TV – and it’s another freaking documentary about World War II. Levi groans, rolling his eyes under the dark padding not letting any light through, and it sounds weird because of the ball pushed between his lips. “Shut up, slut,” Erwin growls, and Levi, of course, complies. 

He startles when Erwin suddenly puts both of his hands onto his thighs, and his fingers start rubbing soothing circles onto his skin covered with a bit of curly dark hair. He doesn’t know for how long Erwin just strokes them, but he surely realizes when Erwin’s hands start to move upwards, his fingers finally reaching his ball sack, teasing it, brushing over it ever so slightly and tenderly, without any real pressure – and Erwin can be extremely patient when it comes to this, taking his motherfucking time, not rushing anything.

It’s a nice sensation, but one that doesn’t actually _do_ much, except for getting Levi hard slowly – but Erwin could play with his testicles all night long and he wouldn’t come from that. And suddenly…. Suddenly Levi is asking himself whether _that_ is Erwin’s plan. And he wouldn’t be surprised if it _was_ , for Erwin _loves_ teasing him. And he does so tonight; just not the exact way Levi expected or rather dreaded, for the man’s right hand finally winds itself around his erection – and Erwin begins to stroke his hard length, his thumb smearing his precum over Levi’s cock head, his left hand once more playing with his testicles, intensifying the already intensified hand job, and a male monotonous voice in the background talking about one of Hitler’s bunkers on what today is Polish grounds isn’t even a total turn-off. Because Erwin’s hands on his genitals just feel so bloody good.

The blond is doing it again: getting Levi hot and going. Muffled moans start flowing from his lips, and Levi’s upper body arches up, while a stifled cry sends Levi’s saliva trickling down either side of his ball-stuffed mouth, because Erwin’s fingernails are digging into both his sensitive tip and balls. 

“I told you to keep your mouth shut,” Erwin reminds him in a cold and bitter voice, and Levi tries so hard to bite back another desperate sound. But it’s such a hard task, because Erwin’s fingers, now continuing with their kinky work, are so fucking skilled, and the lawyer has his boyfriend on top of his huge body squirming and panting wildly within a very short period of time. And Levi is so close again, so fucking close to orgasming, when Erwin does it again: he stops everything. He lets go. He removes his hands from Levi’s leaking and throbbing and tingling private parts – when all the raven would have needed for release where just two more strokes. Maybe even only one. 

It’s frustrating. So utterly frustrating that he cannot hold back an embittered, a pleading groan, and Erwin smacks his right thigh hard. “ _Shut. Up. Levi_ ,” he growls, accentuating every word sharply. “I’m trying to watch a show here. So keep quiet, fucking brat.”

Levi tries. He tries so hard. But Erwin keeps making it harder. 

Just when Levi has calmed down, his prick almost returning to its flaccid state, Erwin grabs it again, stroking it back to life, fondling with his testicles, shoving his tongue in Levi’s ear, licking his lobe, biting down on his neck, while he keeps pumping his dick – and every god damned motherfucking time Levi is about to come, Erwin stops. 

_Every. Single. Time._

Levi feels dizzy after the third.   
He feels like screaming after the fourth.  
Tears are forming in his eyes after the fifth.

“ _Mhiemhen…phmmeees_ …!” he’s mumbling nonsense that is supposed to be an ‘Erwin please’, more of his spit running down his mouth, chin and neck, his hard dick once more left untouched before being able to shoot his seed; throbbing, aching, pulsating, balls painfully twitching. And this is when something inside of Erwin snaps.

“You dumb piece of shit!” he hisses aggressively, grabbing Levi’s upper arm, hauling him off his lap, right onto the floor. Levi lands on his side, his vision still non-existent, his mouth still stuffed, his hands still bound before his chest. He tries to get up, but Erwin puts his foot onto his shoulder and stops him, pushes him onto his back – probably to prevent Levi from rubbing his hard prick against the carpet lying underneath the coffee table. And he is so desperate, he would have done this a hundred percent. “Did you forget the German language or what is your fucking problem?” Erwin growls at him. “I told you to shut the fuck up. _More than once_ , Levi. And yet here you are, trying to talk. While your mouth is gagged. You stupid cunt.”

A shiver runs down Levi’s spine, his cock throbbing once more. He imagines what Erwin’s face must look like right now, those enormous brows pulled into a wicked frown, his eyes arctic, his mouth a tense line – so utterly sexy.

“ _Mhhhhhhhhhaaaaa!_ ” Levi’s muffled outcry fills the room, and the tears that have been welling up in his eyes finally run over the edges, because Erwin kicks him in his crotch so hard, Levi cannot even find a word to describe the pain unloading between his legs. He flinches as Erwin places his foot on his balls, and then he screams again when it pushes down, when Erwin is slowly crushing his testicles underneath his sole, plastering them against the floor. “ _Mhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_ ”

He is panting wildly when the pressure of Erwin’s foot lessens, the man’s toes now gently brushing over the sensitive skin, wandering up his semi-hard dick to make it fully thick again. Erwin succeeds. And then he uses his sole to push Levi’s length into his hard abdomen. It hurts. A little at least. And when his Master’s foot travels back down to his testicles, Levi isn’t even a tiny bit surprised that he kicks them once more.

And then Erwin doesn’t stop.

He continues to slam his foot between Levi’s legs.

He pursues ramming it against his slave’s balls, each kick following mean words directed at Levi.

“You sick fuck.” _A hard kick._ Levi cries out.  
“You disobedient bitch.” _One more hard kick._ Levi whimpers.  
“You keep forgetting you’re nothing but a cumdump.” _A really hard kick._ Levi wails.  
“Fucking pain faggot.” _Another hard kick._ And Levi whines.

But he spreads his legs further apart, gives his Master better access to his genitals, invites him to torture him this way. 

Of course he flinches upon every impact, pain radiating in every direction, infecting all of his veins, making his cock throb and jump up a little, his legs trying to reach one another, to close, trying to block the way from where the pain is coming. It’s an instinct, but he is good at fighting it, he’s been trained to do so, opening them up after every fucking hard kick, stretching his legs even further apart.

“Pathetic ball sucker.” _Erwin kicks him again._ And Levi screams. More tears are running down his face.  
“Slutty leg-spreader.” _One more hard kick._ Levi huffs out in pain.  
“Useless fuckhole.” _Another hard kick._ And Levi’s head falls back, as an extreme groan rumbles through his chest and comes out as a pathetic muffled cry.  
“Cum junkie.” _Erwin kicks his balls again._ Levi’s fingers dig into his palms, but it doesn’t help stifling his scream.  
“Bloody bitch in heat.” _One more hard kick._ And Levi is mewling, more of his disgusting saliva trickling down his face.  
“Worthless pig.” _Erwin kicks him particularly hard in the balls._ And Levi’s upper body arches up, because this one is so extreme, almost too hard, has his toes curling, body thrashing wildly on the floor, more tears flowing from his covered eyes – and Erwin takes a break.

And Levi knows what he is doing, without having to actually look at his Master. Erwin is checking Levi’s bodily responses, checking for signals, checking whether he can go on or whether Levi’s had enough. If he did, he would start shaking his head, moving it almost violently from left to right – that’s one of their non-verbal codes when Levi cannot speak or blink with his eyes to tell Erwin to stop whatever he is doing. He could also start to move his bound arms rapidly up and down to communication ‘red’ to his Master.

But Levi does none of those things.  
Instead, he spreads his legs even further.

And finally, after a few minutes, after Erwin is finally convinced it is okay for him to go on, he continues to kick Levi in the balls. Relentlessly. And he doesn’t stop with his degrading insults.

He calls Levi different synonyms for trash, thinks up interesting combinations of cum, slut and bitch, describes Levi’s asshole in obscene ways and how he is going to stuff it with a fucking baseball bat because it’s so greedy, tells his slave he should finally learn to keep his dirty mouth shut when Erwin orders him to, threatens him once more to lock him up in the slave box if he continues to be so fucking disobedient – while all this time his foot is slamming into his balls.

And then, as Erwin calls him a “skanky cum toilet”, and his foot rams into Levi’s testicles again, Levi, as much as he loves pain, cannot take it anymore. A particularly loud and desperate moan pushing against the rubber ball stuffed between his swollen and wet lips, thick drops of tears escaping his eyes, a wave of agony chasing through his genitals, travelling into his thighs, his abdomen, almost numbing everything on its way, his body arching up, constricting – he gives Erwin the signal. Both of them, using his head as well as his bound arms to signal ‘red’, to plead for an end of this torture. 

And Erwin stops.

Levi hears some rustling and he is right to assume that the blond is kneeling down next to him. Still he startles a little bit when Erwin’s soft hand pushes into his hair, and the raven whimpers, his heart still racing like a strong horse on a dusty track, his legs trembling visibly, and tears still running down his face mingling with his drool. “Shhhhh,” Erwin whispers, carding his fingers through Levi’s hair. “Let’s get you up, darling,” he says gently, putting his hand onto his slave’s shoulder, helping him to move into a sitting position, the younger man still panting. 

Erwin moves behind him. He unbinds the gag ball first, then the blindfold follows, and at the very last he unties Levi’s hands, fetches a napkin from the coffee table and wipes Levi’s mouth and chin and neck with it. He quickly fetches another to dry Levi’s tears, the younger man only then realising he is actually sobbing a bit. 

But Levi isn’t crying because Erwin has hurt him emotionally, this isn’t about stress or trauma, this isn’t about Levi being unhappy or about him not having stopped the scene in the right time, this isn’t about Levi being scared – his crying is a natural reaction of his body. Because Erwin has hurt him physically. _A lot_. His balls are partly numb, party throbbing. 

But he’s as hard as a rock. 

“Fucking masochist,” Erwin breathes, while wiping away the fresh tears from Levi’s cheeks and when their gazes meet, the blond man is smiling fondly, and Levi has to laugh about himself.

“Damn right I am…” he answers, his voice cracked and weak, and Erwin kisses him. Chastely, gently. It’s a gesture full of love, a stark contrast to how cruel Erwin’s just acted towards his boyfriend. Levi loves this contradiction. Loves every single side of Erwin. Even loves the fact the man will definitely not give him an orgasm tonight.

“That’s enough for today,” Erwin tells him. “Can you stand up?” he asks him next, his voice warm, not giving the raven time to answer anything. “Come on, I’ll help you,” he offers and assists Levi in getting to his feet. Levi can barely walk, the throbbing between his legs is just too much. _Sweet, horrific pain._

“Fuck…” he whispers, as Erwin leads him to the bedroom, applies a wonderfully cooling gel onto his balls to get him under the covers next. And then he lets Levi watch him undress, to finally snuggle up to him a few minutes later, switching off the lamps; and only then Levi realizes it’s already way past one o’clock at night. 

Erwin kisses him gently on the lips. “Are you okay?” he asks the brunette. 

“Yeah, thank you, Erwin,” Levi answers, pushing his face further against the man’s broad chest, and Erwin hums, his cheek resting on Levi’s head. He remains quiet for a little while.

“I love you. Very much. You know that, right?” he finally says or rather asks, and Levi smiles against Erwin’s tickling chest hair, because this is so typical and so sweet of Erwin. After he has been extremely harsh, designing a scene extremely brutal and painful, he has the urge to pour out all of his emotions for Levi, making sure his slave feels loved and appreciated and safe. Erwin’s a big fan of aftercare. 

“I know, you big idiot,” Levi replies, the smile painted on his lips audible in his voice, “and I love you, too. But unlike you, I don’t need to ask you whether you know that. Because _I am_ sure you _do_.”

Erwin chuckles lowly, making his knuckles brush over Levi’s face gently. “Yeah,” he then admits, somewhat cocky, “I _do_ know that.”

“Tsk,” Levi huffs, still grinning. “Bastard.”

“Sweet dreams, my lovely cumdump,” Erwin teases and kisses Levi’s crown, and the younger man almost immediately falls asleep, despite his still rather painfully throbbing crotch, not waking up even once because he is just so fucking exhausted.

He is a bit surprised when it’s the alarm clock waking him up, realizing upon glancing at it, that it shouldn’t be going off yet. Erwin stands up at seven in the morning. Right now it’s only quarter past six. The blond stirs next to him, and Levi reaches out to kill the blaring sound – and an agonizing groan leaves his throat, because the pain in his balls takes over all of his senses and is now even worse than yesterday. “Fffffuckk…!”

“You hurting, baby?” Erwin purrs, completely back to being a smug prick, despite his voice being full of sleep again, raspy. He spoons him, his hard dick pressing against Levi’s butt, his tongue tracing some invisible lines along his nape, his arms wrapping around his naked body – diving straight down to reach out for his cock. “Wanna come?” he whispers into his ear, hot breath almost burning Levi’s skin. “Want me to make you blow your load right now, kitten, and forget about the pain?” Erwin bites his neck, hard, and Levi groans.

“Fuck, please…!” Levi almost whines, closing his eyes and enjoying how Erwin’s digits engulf his growing dick and start stroking his length, sure his Master’s actions stem from his desire to make him feel good after a particularly hard play, this being the explanation for the early awakening.

But Levi is wrong.

So very, very wrong.

Because Erwin is a mean piece of shit, biting down on his boyfriend’s neck, getting Levi totally worked up, his cock leaking, his aching balls pulsating, his thighs trembling. And yet again, just as everything inside of him is building up, like a Mentos being thrown into a glass of diet coke, and he is just about to burst, to finally shoot his load – Erwin stops, grabbing Levi’s wrists and keeping them at chest level, preventing Levi from reaching between his legs himself. And Levi whines and whimpers, and wriggles on the mattress, frustration and desperation mingling in an invisible cocktail shaker – and Erwin chuckles. It’s a low and menacing laugh – and just fucking mean.

“You didn’t _really_ believe I was going to make you come, right?” he teases his slave, his voice a low rumble of freaking seduction that makes Levi feel on edge. And adds to his frustration.

“Bastard,” Levi huffs and Erwin’s fingernails dig into the sensitive skin of the brunette’s wrists.

“Careful…” the blond man warns him sternly and Levi has to admit the low and dangerous tone of Erwin’s voice sends hundred shivers down his spine and makes him swallow dry. He wants to mumble an apology, but then he feels Erwin’s morning wood poke against his thighs, slip between them and nudge his twinging balls, and he hisses out in pain. And it gets worse as Erwin starts rubbing his hard length against his slave’s beaten and abused testicles, his fingers still tightly wrapped around Levi’s wrists, his teeth sinking into the younger man’s shoulder, the pace of his hips increasing, until he has Levi whimpering again, his eyes squeezed shut, teeth clenched. 

“Suck my dick, kitten,” Erwin suddenly murmurs into Levi’s ear and then turns his smaller boyfriend around in a 180-degree-angle by his wrists, making Levi face him, look up into Erwin’s aroused and still kind of sleepy face, and the dark-haired swallows once again – and then Erwin is already pushing him down the mattress, between his legs, and Levi gets to work, because he wants to prove to Erwin just how freaking obedient he can be.

But here’s the thing: Erwin’s cum tastes extremely horrific in the morning. It’s terribly thick and almost has a pungent stench, if Levi has to be honest. So it’s a fight, being obedient. It’s like a war, forcing himself to gulp it all down as if it was some exquisite tea. But he does. Because he’s a great slave. Also, because Erwin keeps his mouth locked onto his dick and doesn’t give him a chance to escape it, tearing at Levi’s dark strands harshly, groaning so beautifully that it makes the hairs on the back of Levi’s neck stand up. “Fuck… fuck…” the blond moans, as he pumps his seed down Levi’s throat. “God…” 

Levi starts coughing as Erwin’s big hands release him and he sits up again, letting Erwin’s wet dick finally slide of out of his mouth. There’s a horrific sour taste lingering on his tongue, and some of Erwin’s seed is stuck between his teeth, stuck to his palate. He almost gags. “Make breakfast, slut,” the blond man orders, still a bit breathless, completely ignoring his slave’s struggle. But his voice is intimidating nonetheless, so Levi gets up and to work – despite the throbbing between his legs and the abhorrent taste in his mouth. 

…but if he has to be honest, he utterly enjoys the lingering pain and the disgusting aroma on his lips. It’s an extension of Erwin’s punishment. He’ll think about it all day at uni.

He _does._

And when he meets Erwin back at his place in the evening, his balls are still hurting despite Erwin having applied more of the gel onto them this morning, and he is extremely hard, and his Master touches him. God, Erwin even sucks _his_ dick, Levi’s back pressed against the wall, his knees buckling, fingers buried in those wonderful blond bangs, nails digging into the lawyer scalp, Erwin’s throat closing around Levi’s sensitive cock head when the kneeling man swallows down on his length, making him see stars when he deep-throats him like that. And then the raven-haired is sure, so fucking sure Erwin will also swallow his spunk, a deep, guttural moan escaping his mouth just as he is about to come, to finally climax, to shoot his load into his lover’s mouth – but that just freaking _doesn’t_ happen, because Erwin pulls his head back and Levi’s dick slides out of his mouth, and then the man practically jumps up onto his feet and backhands his slave. Hard. 

“You are not orgasming tonight. Only _I_ am,” he clarifies in a frosty tone, pushing Levi down onto _his_ knees, only to push his cock into the younger man’s mouth once again, which he fucks, leaving Levi coughing once more, almost choking on his Master’s cum – that truly doesn’t taste much better than it did in the morning.

After a few days of this, of Erwin teasing him with his hands and lips and tongue, Levi is desperate and he isn’t sure whether this treatment is actually worse than being locked up.

He spends Friday night with Isabel and Furlan, playing stupid video games on the various consoles they own, drinking some beer, having pizza. For one, because he hasn’t seen his friends for a while. For two, because Erwin told him to go and visit, as he has to work long that night, staying behind with his partners after hours to settle the Schröder case, Furlan is asking about right now.

“How’s Erwin’s VIP-case coming along? I haven’t read anything in the papers these days. Is that a good sign?”

“I have no idea,” Levi confesses. Because Erwin hasn’t really been talking to him about it, using his little free time for edging his slave, making Levi go crazy, grow desperate. But he cannot exactly tell it to Furlan, can he? His best friend rolls his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief. “What?” Levi snaps.

“Nothing,” Furlan shoots back, taking another sip of his beer, “it’s just funny you never _really_ know anything about Erwin’s cases. Don’t you guys _talk_?”

“Confidentiality, you moron,” Levi reminds him and Isabel tells them both to shut the hell up because she cannot focus on kicking their asses when they’re talking like that.

Furlan has warmed up to Erwin and he definitely enjoys going to the gym with them or on a run, especially in the forests surrounding their city, and he is quite sure Furlan actually kind of _likes_ the blond man. But even after two years Furlan, unlike Isabel, doesn’t fully _trust_ Erwin. And even though Levi knows this and has grown accustomed to his friend and sort-of-brother making snide and sarcastic remarks about the man as well as their relationship from time to time, sometimes it still pisses him off a little.

When they’re out, Erwin and Furlan tend to talk politics at some point, and they’re both quite passionate. When their discussion turns into a heated argument – add Mike into the equation and it gets _really_ loud – Isabel and Levi usually flee the scene. When they’re in a pub they go to play some darts or sit at the bar and occupy each other with a game of cards. When they’re at someone’s home, they just go into another room and start watching Netflix on a laptop or Levi’s mobile. He’s used to this, and he is sure that arguing about politics can be viewed as _some_ kind of bonding. And it’s not like the two men have completely contrasting opinions. Well, okay: they favour different parties, and thus there’s always some new matter to ‘discuss’. But Erwin engaging in this sort of talk just proves to him that he sees his best mate as an equal, someone worth to spend the time talking to about important shit, because he does – somehow – value Furlan’s opinion.

However… All in all, their relation is _still_ not a very easy one. Especially because the reasons why Furlan still has his doubts about Erwin are not some made up shit, but actual facts and Levi feels kind of bad he is negating them, when they are actually true. But how can he possibly agree and explain the whole thing plausibly – without sharing the secret of their Master-slave relationship – when Furlan complains that he finds Erwin very controlling, that he has the feeling Levi would never do anything anymore before discussing it with his boyfriend first, and that he is pissed off that Levi basically drops everything he is doing when the lawyer calls or sends him a text. 

And unfortunately, this is exactly what happens tonight.

Levi’s phone rings at around eleven, and Isabel and Furlan scream at him in frustration, because he just tosses away the controller in the middle of the game to jump up and accept the call. “Jesus fucking Christ!” Furlan cusses, pausing the game when it’s already too late and the score is already fucked up because Levi just stopped. “Erwin calls and he’s jumping up like a fucking scared cat. What the hell!” Levi slips into the corridor, closing the door to the living room. 

Furlan truly has no idea and he never _will_. If Levi doesn’t pick up his phone immediately, he will be punished. And Erwin has already been punishing him the last few days. Levi doesn’t want it to get worse. He wants to climax. So very, very badly. “Hey,” he greets his Master.

“How’s your evening?” Erwin asks, voice gentle and a bit distant, and Levi knows he is talking on loudspeaker in the car. He is on his way somewhere. Probably home.

“Fine, we’re playing some stupid video game right now. I totally suck at it.”

Erwin chuckles. “You should totally suck on my cock instead. You’re good at _that_ ,” he then tells him in a low tone, and a little shiver caresses Levi’s spine.

“…aren’t you supposed to be super tired after working for over twelve hours?” he teases, a bit breathless.

“Maybe,” Erwin muses, “but I’m rather super _horny_.”

Levi swallows. “Are you now…” he mumbles, keeping his voice as low as possible, making sure his best friends won’t catch anything, because obviously this conversation is going in a certain direction that requires some sort of privacy. “So what,” he continues, “you’re gonna jerk yourself off in the car while talking to me right now, or what…?”

“Mhmm… That doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” Erwin admits, “but I’ll have to pass. I’m on my way to you guys. I’m gonna quickly say hi to Furlan and Isabel and then we’re going to go over to your place. And I’m going to fuck you senseless. How does _that_ sound?”

Levi closes his eyes, his cock twitching slightly with interest in his pants. “…good.”

“Okay, I’ll be there in around ten minutes. Be ready,” Erwin ends the call without saying goodbye, and Levi’s knees are wobbly. 

“Erwin will be here soon,” he announces to his friends.

“Oh, cool!” Isabel screams out enthusiastically. “We can reheat some of the pizza for him!”

“…I don’t know whether he will want to eat so late…” Levi answers, sitting back down on the couch, taking the last sip of his beer, thinking about his Master wanting to fuck him right now.

“Tsk, but we are finishing this level before you two sick lovebirds fly off,” Furlan says sternly, tossing the controller into Levi’s lap. “Erwin can fucking wait,” he adds, and Levi rolls his eyes, because no: Erwin _cannot_ wait. But he can’t tell Furlan this, can he now?

This time Levi remembers to pause the game when the doorbell rings. He wants to get up and be the one buzzing Erwin in and opening the door for him, but Isabel is quicker. She jumps up and over the back rest of the couch and practically races over to the intercom. “Tsk…” Levi follows her slowly and rolls his eyes when she even runs down a few steps to greet Erwin in the stairway. Though the raven-haired must admit that it’s actually adorable how much Isabel likes his boyfriend and that it actually makes him happy seeing her beaming like that when Erwin smiles at her; the two of them can actually be called _friends_. And he’s relieved because of that. And the blond man is such a freaking gentleman, he actually brought Isabel a box of her favourite chocolates they sell near the law firm. Smug bastard.

“Thank you soooo much, Erwin!” Isabel screams and her booming voice echoes through the stairway. The grandma living a floor below them will not be happy about this, and so he reminds her to be quiet and come back up. She sticks her tongue out in a rude gesture as she passes him walking in, clutching the sweets to her chest and Levi smirks. And then Erwin is standing right in front of him, grinning. He doesn’t look as tired as he’s supposed to look, and Levi knows why, the moment the blond leans down to kiss him, his tongue sliding into Levi’s mouth, bringing the utterly bitter taste of strong coffee with it.

“Ew, you taste like a fucking espresso factory,” Levi complains, breaking away from the man, who frowns at him, his big hand coming to rest on his nape, and then Erwin whispers something into his ear.

“If we were at home, I would smack your face so hard right now, you’d go tumbling down onto the floor, brat. And then I’d make sure to kick your pathetic dick as well. I worked the whole fucking day and coffee is the only reason why I am still able to stand. You’re being disrespectful. You’re the worst.”

Heat spreads across Levi’s cheeks as he presses his lips together. “Sorry, Erwin…” he mumbles, but the man just clicks his tongue annoyed. He is about to say something else, his fingernails digging into Levi’s sensitive flesh, but he gets cut off by Furlan, who obviously hasn’t moved from the couch and is screaming at them through the whole apartment.

“Ackerman! Smith! Get your asses in here, we are so fucking finishing this level, right the fuck now! _Come on_!”

Erwin pauses, sighs almost dramatically, and then gives Levi a short slap across the back of his head. “Fucking brats,” he hisses into his ear, before he walks down the corridor to the living room, talking about him and probably Furlan. Only Furlan won’t be the one getting punished for this. Levi will be. And he isn’t sure whether he’s happy about this or scared. Maybe both.

They continue to play, but his best mate and his boyfriend are making things difficult for Levi. Furlan is asking Erwin stuff about the Schröder case in a rude way, eyes glued to the screen, his tone harsh, as if Erwin owned him these answers, and the blond only gives him vague replies; says they have it under control, probably, and that he will know for sure after the weekend, reminding Furlan that he cannot spill the beans about his clients, and remarking how much Furlan cares about his own privacy when the fair-haired is almost pissed off he won’t be served any details about the Schröders. And while they talk like this and Levi tries so hard to concentrate on the game to freaking finish it and go home with Erwin, the blond pulls his smaller boyfriend onto his lap, obviously hungry for body contact, and his big-ass hands are roaming all over his torso, slipping underneath his pullover, even brushing his nipples – which leads to Levi pushing the wrong button, and his avatar dies and accidentally kills Furlan’s who cusses while Isabel groans, and also goes game over. 

Furlan and Erwin stop talking, and while the three friends focus on the screen, the blond man uses his mouth for a different purpose, licking Levi’s lobe, biting into his ear shell, peppering small kisses down his neck, grazing it with his teeth – and then, using the wonderful audio surroundings consisting of Furlan and Isabel swearing and the music as well as jumping and shooting sounds coming from the TV, masking everything else that goes on in the room, Erwin starts murmuring improper things into Levi’s ear.

“You should hurry up, brat. The longer it takes for you to finish this stupidity, the longer I will lock you up in your beloved box. Because I definitely will. Tomorrow. I’ve had enough of your misbehaviour.” Erwin bites his lobe particularly hard and Levi bites his tongue harder to stifle the groan trying to push past his lips. Levi fucking hates the box. He doesn’t want to go in. He doesn’t want to be locked up in total darkness and left abandoned for as long as it pleases Erwin. But he deserves this. And this is a punishment he has also agreed to – one that he accepts, even though he doesn’t enjoy it. It’s not a hard limit. It’s not something on his infamous YES-list. It’s something entirely else. “I can’t fucking wait to shove my cock into your greedy ass tonight, love,” Erwin changes the subject, still murmuring in a low tone. “I’m going to fuck your ass pussy so hard, I’m gonna make you cry like a baby.” Erwin’s hands on Levi’s belly feel hot, as if they are about to burn his skin, leaving marks – and Levi starts feeling uncomfortable. 

Because Furlan and Isabel, even though distracted, are practically _right next_ to them.

Erwin’s playing a dangerous game here, and Levi is asking himself for a second, if it could be possible for the man to shove his hand down his pants despite this proximity. But Erwin doesn’t. Of course he doesn’t. The blond likes taking a risk, but he would never cross _this_ line. He just likes to get particularly close to this boundary, grazing it lightly, pushing against it to test its consistency. 

Erwin loves to make Levi nervous, to toy with him, tease him, embarrass him, scare him.

And then he does it again, coming alarmingly close to tearing down a wall Levi’s constructed. Because his right hand grabs his chin and pulls his head back, just so much so that he can place his lips onto Levi’s, kiss him, while his left hand moves down to his abdomen, the long fingers sliding into his pants just slightly, so that they are buried underneath the denim for maybe two or three centimetres. His tongue delves into Levi’s mouth, who is by no means able to see the screen anymore, control his avatar in the game – but he doesn’t dare to break the kiss turning obscene with every passing second, Erwin’s chest pressed against his back feeling extremely hot suddenly. And then he hears it, the very recognizable sound of his virtual death blaring from the TV, followed by Furlan’s loud complaints – and then his best friends obviously turn their heads to watch Erwin devour Levi’s mouth. It’s Isabel who speaks up first.

“Get a room, guys!” she exclaims starting to cackle.

“God, this is the most disgusting thing I’ve seen this week,” Furlan adds, throwing away his controller angrily, which makes Isabel snort. “Fucking hell, all over each other like teenagers when they practically live together and see each other all the fucking time…” Furlan continues to mumble totally pissed, while Isabel giggles. And only then does Erwin break the kiss, grinning triumphantly.

“I’m sorry, guys,” he says, not sounding apologetic _at all_. “I’ve had a very rough day. I need my boyfriend’s attention right now. You can finish the game another time, huh? Let’s get going,” he says to Levi, pushing him off his lap gently, to grab his hand next and pull him onto his feet.

Yeah, Erwin fucking Smith knows how to get what he wants. 

Even Furlan gives up after that disgusting show of affection on their couch and doesn’t protest when Erwin drags Levi to the door, Isabel wishing them a good night (and to ‘have fuuuun!’) while Furlan is merely grunting something, addressing Erwin with ‘Mr. eyebrows’. Levi scowls, but Erwin doesn’t give a shit. They nearly fly down the stairs and the blond almost hauls Levi into the vehicle for the short car drive. But he doesn’t speak. At all. Erwin says nothing and Levi can barely endure that tension between them.

When they get out of the BMW, Erwin’s fingers dig into his upper arm mercilessly. As if he was a fucking cop escorting Levi to his cell, while he is only forcing him up the stairs of his building until they finally reach the door to Levi’s flat. Erwin uses his key to open it and then pushes Levi over the threshold with so much strength that the raven-haired stumbles into his living space and against the table they tend to have their meals at when they choose to be at his apartment. Which is practically never these days since Erwin’s place is so much nicer and bigger. But they’re here today and when Erwin slams the door shut and his eyes settle on Levi’s, the latter is truly grateful they didn’t have to stay any longer in the car to reach Erwin’s place, because just like his boyfriend, the younger man is extremely horny right now and he can’t wait any longer, wanting to throw himself at the blond.

Erwin attacks his mouth, his hands wandering down Levi’s sides to grab his ass. He pushes him up to sit on top of the table, Levi’s legs automatically wrapping themselves around the blond’s waist, making their clothed semi-hard dicks rub against each other. Erwin’s kisses are already raw and desperate, his tongue roaming through its territory alias Levi’s mouth as if he was checking for any hiding rivals. Damn right, Erwin’s still possessive as fuck, loosening his tie quickly as if it was on fire, throwing the dark piece away to undo the buttons of his shirt in an equally frantic fashion – and Levi joins in, helps him to get rid of the elegant clothing, pulling the undershirt over Erwin’s head, revelling at the finally exposed torso of his Master that he has to touch immediately, the lawyer’s skin hot and hard under his palms where his trained muscles lie. 

They kiss again, Levi’s fingers wandering over Erwin’s nipples already turned to hard buds playfully, making the man groan in his mouth – and desire stir in the brunette’s belly. Finally, Erwin breaks their kiss. They’re both already pretty breathless, and Erwin leans his forehead against Levi’s, keeping his eyes closed while panting, his fingers resting on Levi’s buckle. When he opens them and Levi is met with a mesmerising blue, a shiver runs down his spine. Another, when Erwin speaks. “Can I be rough with you tonight, Levi?” he asks him, and his tone is almost a gentle one. After all: these walls are a safe place, this is what they have agreed on. This is Levi’s home, he has more power here. But he doesn’t want it. At least not today. Not now.

“Yes…” he whispers and his breath surely caresses Erwin’s lips, over which the man’s hot tongue flicks quickly before he speaks again.

“May I be _really_ rough, Levi?” he asks, his fingers already undoing Levi’s belt.

The raven swallows dry. “…yes…”

“I want to _hurt_ you, kitten,” Erwin goes on, pressing another kiss onto Levi’s mouth, before distributing light kisses onto Levi’s jawline, while he pulls his slave’s jeans down slowly, “May I?”

Levi’s heart starts beating faster. “…yes…” he confirms, “do anything you want, Erwin.”

“ _Anything_ …?” the man picks up, and when _Erwin_ utters the word it sounds… dangerous. 

“Anything,” Levi emphasises giving Erwin the final permission to assume his full role as his Master tonight in the confines of his apartment, “I will take it all.”

“…damn right you will, slut,” Erwin growls and bites down on Levi’s neck, eliciting a loud scream from the younger man that probably echoes through the stairway. But Levi feels so intoxicated with lust that he doesn’t really care. And he knows they’re going to move to the bedroom within the next few minutes, after Erwin lets him freshen up in the bathroom, and then his Master will fuck his brains out and make Levi come all over his chest.

He’s wrong, though.  
About so many things.  
He has no idea.

Erwin tears Levi’s clothes off his body, and he also gets rid of his remaining ones, and when they’re both naked he continues to kiss Levi, or rather to shove his tongue down the younger man’s throat, and he walks him like this through the apartment, Levi thanking the gods he has his blinds pulled down, shielding them from possible curious gazes of the neighbours in the apartment complex on the other side of the street. 

Erwin pushes him backwards into the bathroom. But he doesn’t leave. Instead, he gets into the cubicle with Levi, washes him, lets Levi do the same to him, lather his wonderful chest with shower gel, groaning when the smaller man takes a bit more time to rub the area around Erwin’s nipples, also when Levi is extremely thorough with taking care of cleaning Erwin’s stiff monster cock – and Erwin does the same to him. But then, when the warm water has washed off all the soap and gel and shampoo, Erwin doesn’t exit and dry up to let Levi take care of his behind quickly. No. The man grabs his slave’s upper arm and turns him around in a swift motion, pushes Levi with his face and upper body against the tiles that have seen better days, and kicks his legs open with his foot. His hand resting on his nape, he pushes his body against Levi’s, mouth hovering next to his ear. “Don’t move,” he instructs – and Levi knows what’s coming.

He hates it.  
But he has given Erwin permission to do anything the lawyer wants to do.  
Which doesn’t mean that Erwin will breach Levi’s hard limits.  
But…  
He’s, once again, going to do things Levi doesn’t particularly _like_ – but which he, as a slave, has to fucking endure.

A sudden gust of cold air brushes over his naked form, as Erwin opens the shower door to step out. He’s back within thirty seconds or so and Levi watches out of the corners of his eyes how Erwin is screwing on this special elongated thin shower head onto the hose. Because tonight Erwin will be the one to _fully_ prepare Levi for anal sex. He is the one to cleanse his rectum. 

This isn’t about scat. This isn’t about medical play. This is something else. This is about Erwin being involved in _everything_ that concerns Levi. This is about Erwin Smith having control over Levi’s life, no matter how gross the details may seem.

Levi holds his breath. Erwin is right behind him so he cannot see what the man is doing. But the sounds tell him the blond is coating the thin shiny piece he is about to stick up his ass with lube, as well as his fingers. And Levi’s right. “Spread your ass for me, show me your hole,” Erwin demands, and Levi obeys, reaching behind his body with both of his hands, grabbing his butt cheeks, revealing his entrance to his commanding boyfriend while leaning against the tiles with his forehead. “Good,” Erwin confirms – and then Levi can already feel his slicked up fingers circling his hole, breaching his tight ring of muscles, making him relax, preparing him for what is to come next: the elongated shower head which Erwin pushes in slowly in his next step, and that starts filling Levi with lukewarm water soon.

Erwin’s left hand is placed on Levi’s abdomen, so he can control how much of the cleansing fluid is running into Levi’s body. The blond is also waiting for Levi to tell him when it’s enough. And Levi does after a while, when his belly feels starts expanding slightly and he starts feeling rather… full. “Now,” he says and Erwin turns off the water immediately.

“All right. Here we go,” the man says gently, his hand resting on Levi’s shoulder, walking him over to the toilet, pushing him down to sit on it. And it’s the most embarrassing thing Erwin does to him, giving him a taste of an enema, partaking in his anal douche, preparing him in this humiliating way, watching him sit naked on the toilet, his semi-hard cock tapping against the seat, waiting for him to press out the water. “Come on, baby boy…” Erwin coos and Levi cannot reciprocate his gaze, for he is so embarrassed, the man’s hand feeling utterly heavy on his shoulder, so wrong, misplaced. Everything about this is just wrong, and yet here he is, not using his safeword, not giving Erwin the signal for ‘red’, just complying and letting his Master have his way.

Because this is what Erwin does.

Have his way with Levi.

No matter how horrible the things are he does to him, how embarrassing the situations are he makes the raven-haired get into, how uncomfortable and degraded the younger man feels. Levi lets him. Because he actually loves all of it.

“Let it out, kitten…” Erwin encourages once more with his softest voice, and Levi shuts his eyes, tries to finally relax completely and lets the stained water flow out of his ass. He is so freaking embarrassed by the splattering he is creating, the fluid running out of him into the loo sounding as if he’s having a bad case of diarrhoea, that he just wants to die this very moment. “Very good,” Erwin praises him, and Levi’s cheeks are fucking burning. His Master flushes the toilet and escorts him back under the shower to turn it up again, to fill Levi up once more. 

This time, he instructs Levi to relax inside the cubicle and the much less dirty water trickles from his ass down his thighs. Erwin fills him up a third time, and he gets praised for being ‘such a good boy’ as he endures it again, letting it all out.

And the worst part of the whole procedure is that all of this is turning Levi on.   
As much as he detests his.   
Probably _because_ he detests it.  
Because he likes being humiliated by Erwin.

God, his mind is so _terribly_ twisted, Levi thinks, as his dick throbs when Erwin’s fingers, slick with shower gel, wash his ass crack thoroughly, circling his freshly cleansed hole carefully. And when the man rinses the foam off, he shoves in one of his huge digits without any warning, crooking it, pressing right it into Levi’s prostate – and Levi moans wholeheartedly, his swollen cock throbbing like a crazy motherfucker.

“Let’s get you fucked, darling,” Erwin slurs, amusement swinging in his tone. And then he finally does take Levi into the small bedroom, his fingers tangled in the smaller man’s dark hair, pulling at it without any mercy, making Levi’s scalp tingle. He doesn’t shove him onto bed. Erwin shoves him onto the ground, and when Levi tries to get up, the tall man places one of his huge feet onto Levi’s nape, pushing his face back into the small carpet lying on the wooden floor. Levi groans, and Erwin chuckles, increasing the pressure onto Levi’s nape, the younger man’s nose being pressed painfully against the fabric that isn’t so soft anymore, the beginning of a feeling one might name as panic starting to well in his chest, because Levi is suddenly asking himself whether Erwin plans to break his face. 

The blond doesn’t. He’d never go this far, and actually Levi knows this. He just sometimes likes to imagine those horrific things to get his adrenaline pumping through his veins, increasing his arousal in this wicked way. Truly, Levi knows that Erwin choses different paths. But they’re still cruel. And psychotic. And wonderful. And mean.

Erwin’s foot leaves Levi’s nape. “Stand up,” he orders, and when Levi scrambles to his feet, Erwin uses his strong arms again to send him flying right back down onto the carpet. “Stand up,” he repeats his order – and Levi isn’t surprised that when he is standing on his two feet again, Erwin repeats what he’s just done and directly shoves him onto the ground once more. “I said: stand up, bitch,” the blond commands, a horrific grin painted onto his lips. And all that Levi can do is obey. All he can to is to get up once again, only to be shoved back onto the floor – Erwin repeats this over a certain period of time, making Levi get up just to shove him back onto the floor. He lands on his left side, his right side, his butt, his chest, his knees, until at some point the man’s finally had enough of this wicked game, has Levi feeling totally on edge.

“You’re pathetic,” the blond tells him and the raven almost whimpers at this insult. He is utterly hard because he just loves it when Erwin shoves him around like that, makes him experience the man’s true strength on his own body, feeling it in every fucking bone and Levi knows: If Erwin really wanted to break his nose or arm or leg, he could do so with playful ease. A very wicked shiver creeps down his spine, and he startles just a tiny bit when Erwin backhands him suddenly. “Stop spacing out,” he chastises his slave.

“I’m sorry,” is the immediate answer the blond man receives.

“Now,” he starts, his voice dark and somewhat angry, “how dare you make me wait because of a fucking video game, Levi?” he asks him, clearly referring to his arrival at Furlan’s and Isabel’s place, and how his plan of quickly saying hi to Levi’s friends and then leaving straightaway to have sex didn’t work it. He slaps his slave once more across the face. Hard. Doesn’t give him time to answer but still reprimands him, “I asked you a question.” It’s unfair. _It’s nice._

“I’m sorry,” Levi huffs out once more, lowering his head just a little, looking at the floor.

Erwin tuts, his tongue against his teeth, shaking his head – and he backhands Levi again. “Not good enough,” he criticises. And he hits the raven again. And again. And again. Until both of his slave’s cheeks are red and burning and he’s biting his lips in the way that gets Erwin so riled up, clearly displaying his shame, showing just how bad Levi feels about all of this. Because he does.

“I’m sorry,” he tries one more time with a meek voice, “please forgive me. It won’t happen again.”

“You say that every time I complain about something,” Erwin retorts with a cold voice, “but then you don’t keep your word and we’re back to square one.” He slaps Levi one more time, and the hit is so strong, it nearly does send Levi tumbling to the ground again. 

“Fuck…” he breathes, and Erwin doesn’t give him a break, grabbing his wrist, hauling him onto the bed.

“Sit on the edge of the mattress and spread your fucking legs,” the blond orders and Levi obeys, watching his Master walk over to the dresser, opening the special drawer containing all of Levi’s sex toys and a few pieces of Erwin’s equipment. There isn’t much to choose from because the majority of their playtime takes place at Erwin’s place – just like they discussed at the very beginning of their relationship. However, there’s a paddle that Erwin pulls out right now, as well as some ropes, which the man also chooses to use today, and Levi swallows thickly when he comes back to the bed. 

Erwin places the paddle right next to Levi and then grabs his chin harshly, making sure Levi’s looking at his face when he speaks to him again. “Do you think you deserve to come tonight, kitten?”

This question takes Levi by surprise, and this time Erwin actually gives him a moment to think about it and to formulate an answer, one of the black ropes resting in his hand. Levi ponders Erwin’s ground rules which dictate his life. He closes his eyes for a second, and then sighs. “No,” he finally admits. Because it is the truth and he must not lie to his Master. “I _want_ to climax. But I don’t deserve it.”

“And why do you not deserve it?” Erwin presses with a gentle voice, getting down on his knees, taking up all the space between Levi’s spread thighs.

“Because I’m being a brat.”

“And how are you being a brat?” Erwin prods, while he starts to slowly wind the rope around the base of Levi’s scrotum and shaft. Tightly.

Levi once again swallows thickly, watching in horror and weird fascination at what his Master’s hands are doing: rendering his genitals practically unable to shoot his load, no matter what Erwin has planned to do to his cock and balls, cutting off the flow of fluids, creating sensitive surfaces. “…because I cum too quickly, and I say bad things. I cuss and I’m not always on time.”

“…go on…” Erwin encourages, fastening the knots of his mean rope-construction around Levi’s private parts. 

“Because I didn’t manage to say ‘no’ to Furlan tonight about finishing the video game and made you wait this way, and because… because I’m just generally useless, and I disgrace you all the time.”

A content hum leaves Erwin’s mouth as he contemplates the beautiful work of rope between Levi’s legs, probably also pondering his slave’s explanation. He doesn’t say anything about that, though. Instead, Erwin reaches for the longer rope and tells Levi to lift his arms, so he can get busy with creating a beautiful harness. He starts by bringing the rope around Levi’s upper body just below his chest. 

Erwin loves to see rope on his slave’s naked skin, even if it is just decorative. Well, and convenient – Erwin loves to grab onto the cords to move or rather shove Levi into positions he desires his sub to be in.

Or to hold him in place while he fucks his brains out. 

“You really are a disgrace,” the blond man finally speaks up again when he is almost done with the chest harness, highlighting Levi’s pectorals, ropes pressing into his skin, making him feel owned, making him feel trapped and marked. Eventually, Erwin ties the last knot behind Levi’s back. “But you are a very beautiful disgrace…” he adds with a soft voice and Levi’s lips twitch up into a grin. And he cannot control his mouth. Or rather, he doesn’t want to.

“I thought you wanted to hurt me, old man. Not sugar-coat me,” he teases and earns a dark chuckle.

“Congratulations, kitten,” is all Erwin says, his fingers tracing the ropes covering Levi’s back, “you’ve just earned a whole night in the slave box.”

“…fucking shit!” Levi cusses. Because he wasn’t aiming for that – he wanted to provoke Erwin to finally be rough with him again.

And then Levi gets what he desires.

First, it’s a hard smack across the back of his head. A retribution for his cussing. And then Erwin sits down right next to Levi on the edge of the bed, his naked, big thigh touching Levi’s. He reaches for the paddle with his right hand, while his left one grabs Levi’s hair and pulls his head back harshly, making the younger man look straight up at the ceiling. “Hands on your thighs,” he orders and Levi obeys, his bound dick throbbing because Erwin is almost tearing out dark strands when he is pushing his head back this way. 

The blond man doesn’t give him any further warning, and a deep, surprised and loud scream escapes Levi’s mouth, when Erwin hits his bound balls with the paddle so hard, he thinks he can see stars. “You will not yell out,” Erwin then instructs him with that deep and dangerous tone that makes the butterflies in Levi’s belly go crazy.

“Yes, Erwin,” he confirms, breathless.

And then the blond Adonis makes it so much worse. “For every scream that leaves your mouth I will be adding another night in the slave box,” he discloses, “do you understand?”

“…yes, Erwin…” Levi breathes again, closing his eyes, pressing his lips together immediately, waiting for another impact. And the next one sends his body jumping, because once more it is hard and swift and painful, and it’s so difficult to hold back a whimper. But he manages, only breathing in and out audibly through his nose, groaning with his lips pressed tightly together, while he stifles moans and cries, while Erwin continues to slap his balls as well as cock with the paddle, making pauses of around six seconds between each blow. But then six turn to five, five turn to four, four turn to three – until there is basically nothing left between the hard blows and Erwin whacks the paddle down mercilessly onto Levi’s genitals, and the raven can’t hold it in anymore.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh!” he screams out, and then he can’t stop his elongated moans from pouring out of his mouth, a desperate and intense sound stretching for what feels like eternity, while Erwin is beating the shit out of his throbbing, leaking cock and his pulsating balls – until he suddenly stops, and Levi can hear his own sobbing, little tears running down the side of his face into his ears, as Erwin’s left hand still keeps his head bent back and he is staring up onto the ceiling.

“That,” Erwin starts saying, moving the paddle over Levi’s maltreated genitals softly and making them feel as if on fire, Levi’s thighs trembling, his fingernails digging into his legs as if it would help, “will be one entire _week_ of sleeping in the box for you, young man…” And Levi whimpers.

And he whimpers so much more in the course of the night.

Erwin gets rid of the paddle and instead choses his bare hand and nails to run over Levi’s red cock meticulously slow, the bound flesh sensitive as fuck, twinging and burning, his balls appearing to be swollen, his whole body jerking, another loud sound escaping his mouth, when Erwin starts biting his into neck, starts to let his teeth sink mercilessly into his shoulder – and then suddenly this vampire mouth is all over his body.

His Master pushes Levi further up onto the bed and then mounts him. Erwin bites into his ear shells, his lobes. His teeth push painfully into his jaw, he bites into the tender flesh of Levi’s throat, sucking bruises all the way down to his collarbone. Then Erwin starts biting into his chest, while his fucking fingernails of both of his hands scratch down Levi’s sides, hard, leaving reddish trails on his porcelain skin, and when the blond’s primal teeth sink into his right nipple, Levi sucks his lips so hard, he produces a desperate squeal. “Fuck!” he moans, his voice broken and pathetic, and Erwin alternates between sucking hard on his buds and biting into them, while his hands slide between the mattress and his slave’s back, to leave some more of those enticing scratch marks on Levi’s shoulder blades and down his spine, on his ass – which seems to suddenly turn into the centre of Erwin’s attention.

The powerful man’s fingers grab the tight rope-construction around Levi’s upper body and he flips the smaller man around onto his belly. He attacks his nape with his teeth, and Levi’s winces, bites his tongue, but can’t stifle a moan, rubbing his hard and bound dick unconsciously against the bedding, feeling Erwin’s hot chest and dick on his skin, as Erwin, instead of distributing lovely kisses down his spine, chooses to harshly bite his way down to Levi’s lower back – until his lips are on Levi’s ass cheeks.

“ _Ow_ , fffffffuck…!” the raven screams into the pillow when Erwin lets his sharp canines sink into his right buttock – and Erwin continues to bite and suck at his cheeks, has Levi squirming, while he scratches his thighs painfully at the same time. Both hurts more than Levi would have anticipated, the twinging spreading across his sensitive skin. “Oh God, please, don’t…!” Levi whimpers as Erwin, after having bruised Levi’s whole bum with his horrible teeth and sucking mouth, suddenly pushes his cheeks apart and Levi can feel his Master’s hot breath on his hole. “Erwin... please… _don’t_ …!” he pants, but Erwin doesn’t listen to him – and in fact, Levi doesn’t really mean it. Because otherwise he’d use their safeword. But he doesn’t.

His outcry is just a tiny remainder of his sane mind, a very faint voice calling out and trying to appeal to his well-behaved, society-approved, frigid and very clean as well as hygienic side that considers the practice of rimming… unacceptable. 

But he hasn’t even finished those thoughts yet, when Erwin’s hot tongue is already tracing the round edges of his spasming muscle ring. Erwin licks his crack, licks his hole, he kisses it, he pushes his tongue into his entrance, sucks it, his huge fingers massaging Levi’s bruises ass cheeks all this while– and Levi, rubbing his hard and painfully throbbing abused dick and balls against the covers, is reduced to a drooling mess, asking himself how he had ever existed without letting other men eat him out. He knows: because the men before Erwin weren’t him, weren’t Erwin. Only _Erwin_ can do this. And the blond loves to eat Levi’s ass, is extremely passionate about it, lists it as one of his most favourite hobbies next to reading, playing chess with Mike, cooking and watching war documentaries and torturing Levi – and it’s driving the raven insane. 

“Oh god, please fuck me already…!” it escapes his mouth, as Erwin’s hot tongue slides particularly slowly over his asshole after what feels like hours – and then Erwin stops eating him out, and before Levi’s mind can string another coherent thought, the blond’s fingers are wrapping around the ropes once more, and Levi is being hauled off the bed once more.

His eyes dart up as he lands on the floor, and he watches the man walk over to the dresser, his hard-on moving enticingly with every movement, once more to retrieve some more stuff from the drawer and Levi is amazed at how big Erwin’s patience is today – when any other man would have already shoved his dick into his lover’s ass. But Erwin is different, Erwin is cruel, he’s a tease and he loves this very special kind of foreplay, toying with Levi until the raven can’t think straight anymore. He’s almost reached this point, cock and balls throbbing, aching, thighs trembling slightly, Erwin’s saliva feeling burning hot on his asshole. 

He swallows thickly, as he realizes, Erwin has taken out three of his dildos, and he watches in awe as the man coats the thinnest one, approximately the size of two of the blond man’s digits, with a fairly big amount of lube. “Turn to face me and spread your legs,” he instructs his slave while doing so, and Levi does, finding himself sitting on the floor with legs spread so wide it almost hurts, leaning his upper body slightly back, his weight resting on his left arm, as to give Erwin a better look at his genitals and asshole. Because this is what Erwin wants. Some of it at least, because Erwin wants more, tosses the slick dildo at Levi who just barely manages to catch it, the wet thing almost sliding out of his grip, smearing his fingers with the lubricant. “Prepare your asshole for my cock,” is Erwin’s next order – and then the blond god watches, as Levi, his hand slightly shaking, injects the toy into his thoroughly licked entrance, blue eyes resting on his hand holding the instrument of play and embarrassment. 

Erwin watches Levi fuck himself with pure delight, and when the raven’s hole has adjusted to the size of the dildo, the blond coats the next one, the bigger one and makes Levi fuck himself with that toy – until the younger man finally thrusts the biggest one his Master chose into his ass, throwing his head back, releasing a desperate moan, coupled with an obscene swear word, because the sensation of the hard toy ramming into his prostate is just so fucking intense, making arousal crash through every remaining barrier inside of him. And when Levi opens his eyes, to look at Erwin, sitting still very naked on the edge of his bed, he moans even louder and everything intensifies, because what he sees is like his ultimate wet dream come true: Erwin is touching his monster cock, right hand tightly wrapped around the twenty-three centimetres of hard leaking goodness, pumping himself ever so slowly, eyes glued on Levi’s form on the floor at his feet, a smug smirk gracing those rosy lips that have just a few minutes ago caressed Levi’s asshole.

All of this is making Levi’s head spin, is making him fuck himself harder, makes his cock ache more, makes him bite his lip so hard, it actually starts bleeding a little.

“Tell me how much you want my cock in your ass,” Erwin suddenly prompts him with this deep, sexy, raspy voice, and another whine escape Levi’s mouth.

“I want it so bad I think I’m gonna cry if you don’t give it to me…!” he responds straightaway, sounding desperate, sounding feeble, sounding pleading.

Erwin’s smirk intensifies. “And what would you do to get me to fuck you?”

“Anything!” Levi immediately pants. “Anything…!”

“Oh yeah…?” Erwin teases, his mouth releasing a groan, as his fingers seem to be wrapping themselves harder around his length. “Would you get rid of your favourite cleaning products?”

“…yes…”

“Would you stop watching horror movies?”

“…yes.”

“Would you start drinking coffee instead of tea?”

“Yes.”

“…would you sell your soul, kitten?”

“Yes…!”

Erwin groans, and Levi, still thrusting the thick dildo into his hole, his swollen cock twitching horribly, watches a huge drop of precum leak from Erwin’s slit with utter fascination.

And then finally, _freaking finally_ , Erwin decides it’s time to fuck his slave. Hard.

“Get onto the bed,” he commands, and Levi jumps up, jumps onto the bed. “On all fours, your hands placed on the headboard,” Erwin specifies, and Levi obeys. “Spread your legs further… yeah, that’s it. _Good boy_.” Warmth and arousal flood Levi’s body and Erwin’s fingers hook under the rope-construction fixated on his back, and there is no more time to think about anything: Levi’s head falls into his neck, as Erwin’s freshly lube-coated dick breaches the already loosened ring of muscle, as the man thrusts all of his fucking length into him at once, his balls slapping against Levi’s, tapping against the rope wound around his scrotum base a few times, and the raven-haired moans. 

He groans, he grunts, he pants, Levi sobs, and he cannot shut up, because Erwin starts pounding into him without any mercy, using his full fucking strength, all his manly force to slam into him. His hard hips working in a punishable rhythm, with utter precision to move his monster cock in and out of him, each thrust full of targeted devotion, each one irritating Levi’s prostate.

The raven’s fingers are gripping the wooden piece of the bed so hard, he fears it may splinter. His eyes are squeezed shut, his mouth hanging open, saliva trickling down onto the pillow below him, because he isn’t able to close it, all of those unequivocal sounds of being thoroughly pounded by his Master pushing up his throat and out of his mouth. And his cock, his fucking own cock is throbbing like a crazy motherfucker, and all of those voices inside of Levi’s head are screaming at him to touch it, pump it, hit it if necessary, rub it against something, someone, anything. And he knows, he just knows that if his genitals weren’t bound like this, he would probably be cumming right about fucking now – but that is exactly what Erwin has criticised. Why Levi is being punished in the first place. This is the reason why the rope is where it is. Erwin wants to prevent him from orgasming, and this wicked thought makes everything so much worse, so much more intense.

Erwin grunts behind him, and his fingers around the rope-construction tighten, he starts pulling Levi’s towards himself, rocking his slave back and forth to make Levi’s body meet every single one of his hard thrusts, his dick sliding in so deep, it makes Levi throw his head back into his neck once more, surprised and equally aroused sounds leaving his mouth – and this time he is sure, he is just so sure the neighbours can hear everything, especially when the fucking massive bed starts to hit against the fucking wall, as if someone was knocking persistently against it, in a steady and fast rhythm. But he doesn’t care. He just doesn’t care. He just hopes that he is able to shoot his load, despite the rope, because even if the main reason for the construction is prevention, it doesn’t always work 100 percent, and sometimes the binding just makes it extremely _hard_ to cum.

But Levi doesn’t get to climax. Despite the fact Erwin, however this is even possible, increases the force of his thrusts, and Levi is swept into a maelstrom of primal sensations he almost feels battered by it, his abdominal muscles cramping, his dick pulsating, his whole form trembling, and then his fucking boyfriend gets so vocal, his voice loud and coarse when he grunts “yeah, yeah, yeah” and then “fuck, fuck, fuck” with each thrust of his hips – and then, as Levi thinks his body will collapse, frustration about not being able to climax mingling with wicked happiness about all of these beautiful sensations caused by the rough treatment of his prostate – Erwin comes.

The fingers of his left hand digging into Levi’s already bruised hip, making the raven-haired curse and hiss and scream – and the elongated and deep, feral grunt pouring from Erwin’s mouth, as the blond man pumps his seed with three more profound, hard thrusts into Levi’s ass, makes the younger man almost weep due to his arousal and also due to the sadness that he will not follow into this orgasmic bliss. 

“Oh God…” Erwin huffs, and Levi feels his Master’s body slumping forward, Erwin’s hands steadying himself on Levi’s hips and back, as the blond man’s form is trembling slightly and the force of his orgasm is still ripping through his body. “ _Fuck…!_ ” he breathes – and then Erwin pulls out and Levi can feel some of his thick cum, mixed with lube, run down his thighs. And then Erwin, totally spent and a look of utter satisfaction painted onto his face, collapses next to Levi onto the bed, his back meeting the mattress with an audible sound.

Their eyes meet and Erwin smiles. “Kiss me…” he tells Levi, and the raven-haired immediately lets go of the headboard, mounts Erwin’s sturdy body instead, presses his hungry lips onto Erwin’s mouth, challenges the man’s weak tongue to a duel, totally aware that this wet muscle has been inside of his ass – and doesn’t even realise that he is rubbing himself, his hard prick, against Erwin’s big thigh. 

Erwin, however, _does_ notice – and he’s not having it.

And so Levi finds himself back on the floor within just a few seconds, being pushed off the bed by Erwin’s strong arms, the man sitting up and watching him, the blond man’s face still flushed, his forehead wet with sweat, chest heaving, breath still unsettled. “Oh no,” he says, his voice a dangerous sing-song and strained, “you are not rubbing that filthy dick against anything, especially not my body, darling. Go and kneel in the corner of the room,” he then orders, and another grieving whimper falls from Levi’s lips. But he obeys, gets down onto his kneels, falling into the standard-position naturally, facing the walls, his cock left untouched, his toes still curling from all those sensations caused by Erwin’s biting, his scratching, his sucking, his hitting, his spanking, his fucking, his skin prickling everywhere – and his Master’s cum drips slowly out of his hole onto the floor.

Behind him, Erwin doesn’t move for a long period of time on the bed, just breathes loudly, grunts, until he doesn’t anymore, and Levi wonders, whether the man has just fallen asleep. But then some rustling reaches his ears and he can hear Erwin leaving the room, hears the shower being turned on again. 

It’s a quick wash-up, and Erwin’s back within just a few minutes. Levi is surprised when his mind deciphers the next sounds as Erwin changing the bed sheets – and then his Master squats down behind him, and Levi flinches as Erwin’s hand cards through the short hair of his undercut. “Come on darling,” he then prompts him to stand up in a very gentle voice, helps Levi up again, whose legs have almost fallen asleep. He places his boyfriend’s hands on the wall for support, and then wipes his ass with a damp towel, getting rid of his semen, his saliva, the lube between Levi’s legs, and Levi just lets him. Because he is an obedient slave, isn’t he?

Erwin makes him sit down at the edge of the bed after, Levi’s dick still semi-hard, and the raven isn’t sure if this state is being caused by the ropes or by his arousal that still hasn’t fully left his body. “Let’s get you free,” Erwin murmurs, and very carefully removes the ropes. While he puts them away, he makes Levi remain still on the mattress – and the young man is almost disappointed when he goes flaccid. “That’s it for today,” Erwin tells him and kisses his temple.

“Thank you, Erwin…” Levi responds the way he is supposed to, and he wants to tease Erwin about so much coffee obviously turning him into a sex god, when his gaze lands on Erwin’s face and he realised that the effect of the caffeine is non-existent anymore. Erwin’s eyes are tired and only now he sees the dark circles under them, how pale his boyfriend actually looks, and his heart aches at that sight. “Yeah, let’s get some sleep,” he says, pulling the covers over their naked bodies. And when he turns around after having switched off the lights, Erwin is already snoring, and Levi cannot suppress a grin.

He lets Erwin sleep in the next day, moving about his flat as quietly as possible, sitting down to study without putting on any music, carefully closing the door when he goes grocery shopping, buying three blueberry muffins for his boyfriend for his very late breakfast as well as a croissant and other shit the lawyer likes but shouldn’t eat. It’s actually three in the afternoon, when he hears Erwin finally stir in his bed – and when he walks into the bedroom, Erwin’s still lying on the mattress, his hair being a mess, his face marked by reddish imprints of the pillow, and he’s checking something on his phone, frowning.

“Morning, sleepy head,” Levi says, and Erwin looks up, offers a slight smile, but huffs out indignantly, when Levi pulls the curtains open and sunlight floods the room.

“God…” Erwin mutters, “don’t be so fucking brutal, Levi.”

“Sorry… They say sunlight heightens your mood and is healthy, vitamin D and shit, and you look like shit, so I thought you needed it.”

Erwin clicks his tongue, but he is also smiling lightly at Levi’s remarks. Then he yawns. “I could sleep the whole day,” the man says, swiping on his display, frowning. Probably it’s something about the Schröder case he’s just read.

“You can, if you want to,” Levi answers, sitting down on the bed – and not a second later, Erwin tosses away his phone and pulls Levi against his naked form, under the covers, kissing his neck – and a hiss escapes Levi’s mouth because his whole body _aches_.

“…are you okay, dove?” Erwin asks him, propping his head onto his elbow, watching Levi intently.

“Yeah,” Levi assures, grinning. “My Master just hurt me a lot the night before,” he teases, “but I deserved it.”

Erwin smirks. “Yeah, you did.”

“Um…” Levi starts changing the subject. “Furlan asked me to come over in an hour or so to finish that stupid game…”

Erwin sighs, and then he puts his hand onto Levi’s face, brushing over his face and neck, hooking his fingers under the collar to pull at Levi’s pullover, letting his gaze roam over the thus exposed chest. “You’re not going,” he then decides, and it’s not as if Levi hasn’t expected this – he has taken a look at himself in the mirror this morning. His face is a bit swollen, because Erwin backhanded him so hard, and his neck is full of blueish and violet bruises, teeth marks visible. Erwin’s imprints are _everywhere_ on his body.

“Yeah,” he confirms, “I’ll just tell them I’m feeling ill or something.”

“No, tell them the truth: I need you to be with me today, because I actually do,” Erwin supplies and Levi sighs.

“Not a good idea…” he tells Erwin, even though he is flattered, and the man huffs.

“So Furlan has been talking shit about me again, huh?”

“It’s not shit,” Levi shoots, sounding a tad defensive. “I mean,” he tries a bit softer this time, “he was just pissed off that I kind of dropped everything again when you called me and that we left so quickly. And when I tell him now that I’m spending time with you again, instead of coming over to hang out with him and Isabel, he’s probably gonna start whining once more, complaining how I always favour you, and you just need to snap your fingers to have me running to you and… stuff.”

Erwin laughs, and he sounds raspy doing that. “You know what the problem is?” he then asks Levi in an amused and slightly dark tone.

“What?”

“That Furlan’s kind of sees you as his _girlfriend_ and thus he’s acting like a jealous son of a bitch.”

Levi blinks, and his brow furrow. “What?!”

Erwin chuckles. “I mean to say: Furlan has no idea what it’s like to have a proper relationship and thus he cannot really understand how you would want to spend so much time with me. He only has you. He is fixated on your friendship. Like… he doesn’t really have anybody else to hang around with, whom he is really close with.”

“…he has Isabel.”

“But Isabel is his _sister_. That’s different.”

“Huh,” Levi makes, “maybe you are right.” He tries, as so often, to put himself in Furlan’s shoes. If he was single and Furlan had a girl whom he would always spend time with – maybe Levi would be feeling jealous, too. “Furlan does have a point, though. A few, actually,” he then continues.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, you’re indeed a controlling, possessive bastard and it’s true that you only have to call my name to have me drop everything I’m doing.”

Erwin smirks. “I’ve trained you well…” he remarks and Levi scowls.

“Sometimes I’m scared that Furlan actually _knows_ about us…” he then confesses and this makes Erwin somehow snap out of his smug-bastard-posture. He sits up, searches for Levi’s gaze.

“Darling, I don’t think that’s true,” he tells him in a soft tone. “Just because he finds me controlling and possessive, and you to be fixated and somewhat dependent one me – and all of this is indeed true, and I love everything about it – doesn’t mean he knows you’re my slave, okay? It’s all right for Furlan to think of me as a bastard now and then who is taking away his best friend from him. Let him vent, let him complain, let him curse at me. You know that deep down he actually likes me a lot, right?”

“…maybe…” Levi admits and he cannot sort out his mixed feelings right now, doesn’t know what to think, and Erwin offers him an encouraging smile.

“Tell you what: Invite them over to my place next Friday, let’s have a movie night together, with a sleep-in, all right?”

“…you sure?” It wouldn’t be the first time for Erwin to let Levi have his friends gather in his apartment, but it still isn’t something ordinary.

“Yes, absolutely. It will give me a chance to suck up to Furlan, and then you will have peace for a couple of weeks, all right?”

Now it’s Levi who chuckles. “You conniving bastard.”

Erwin answers this with a wide smirk. “And then on Saturday, when your friends are back at home, I’m going to make you suck my cock all day long because I already know the movies they will pick out and make me watch will be utter shit and you will need to make it up to me. How does that sound?”

“…neat,” Levi says, and then there’s a question twirling around in his mind he cannot shake off. “…will you let me come?”

“…when?” Erwin enquires innocently.

“…like, next Saturday? Tomorrow? Today?”

“Hmmm…” Erwin muses, feigning to be caught deep in thoughts. “That depends.”

“…on what?”

“On your _behaviour_ , darling…” Erwin says and pushes the covers back to finally slide out of bed, and Levi has to swallow thickly, as he takes in Erwin’s naked body, the sight of his thick morning wood as the man turns around to face him, a beautiful smirk on his lips. “Now, will you do something about _this_ , or what?” he asks him, pointing to his stiff cock, and Levi immediately scoots down onto the floor and gets his mouth to work, because he wants to make Erwin see how obedient, how good he is – because he wants to cum so bad.

And while he is sucking his Master off, whose alluring grunts start filling the room, and his balls and cock are still aching from all the rough treatment he’s received from Erwin using the paddle, his thoughts travel back to the very first time his Master used this instrument on his skin, giving him a proper taste of his life as Erwin’s slave.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moving is in progress. There is so much chaos. Also: I "kind of" lost my job - my contract, as it seems now, will not be prolonged and I am facing unemployment in three months. Yay. So. Thank god I have this story to keep me sane :-D

No Monday had ever felt like this one, the hours stretching like days or even months. It was hell on earth. Levi wasn’t able to concentrate on any word his professors were saying, his fellow students were particularly annoying, pestering him with their noises of dumb laughter, forced to work with him on that fucking group thing and trying to get him to talk about personal stuff, only to be scared off in the end, calling him a weirdo and nutcase – and he even dropped the pizza on the floor he was about to eat with Furlan during his break. And then, of course, his best friend kept asking him questions about Erwin and how the rest of the weekend with that man had passed.

“Great,” was all that Levi said. Because how could he possibly tell his friend what both men had actually done? Establishing his hard limits, discussing acceptable punishments, sucking each other off, drinking up their cum and...

“Your communication skills are astounding as always,” Furlan scoffed. “Erwin must be thrilled to converse with you.”

“At least I don’t give him _sugar daddy shit_ like you and Isabel did in the pub…” is what Levi said, when all he was really thinking about was the fact that poor Furlan had no fucking clue as to how much both men actually had conversed and how much the sugar daddy shit actually had turned Erwin and him on in the end…

“I’m not going to apologise for being protective,” Furlan shot back immediately, “ _your_ words, remember.” 

“Tsk…” Levi crossed his arms in front of his chest, but remained silent. For he couldn’t say anything about that. After all, Furlan was right, and Levi had always been the one to say this particular phrase. For instance, when he beat the shit out of one of Furlan’s classmates when they had only been sixteen and that obnoxious guy had chosen to pick on his friend because he ‘didn’t have a real mum’, or when he had chased that guy away who had tried to get it off with Isabel when she had only been twelve and insecure, vulnerable, and Levi found that this bloke needed a real scare-off and he’d told him to keep his distance or otherwise he would break into his room at night, murder him in his sleep and feed his intestines to Kenny’s dogs.

“Did you fuck?”

“Furlan!” Levi hissed. “Since when are you interested in my sex life?!”

“Since now,” the fair-haired responded calmly, taking a sip of his coke and looking Levi in the eyes.

Levi sighed. “It’s none of your business.”

“Did you use protection?”

“Sweet Jesus, go and take a dump, you’re full of shit.”

“Isabel is worried about you.”

“Don’t fucking ‘Isabel’ me, _father Furlan_ – your sister’s already on her way to becoming Erwin’s biggest fan, so quit the bullshit. What the hell is _your_ problem? Asking crap you’ve never asked me before, even though you saw me leaving for thousands of one-night stands with strangers. I thought you’ve accepted Erwin.”

“I said I had no other choice but to accept him. And I told you what my problem is: That Erwin is twelve years older than you and that he already has a key to your flat. This is so unlike you.”

Levi rolled his eyes. But Furlan was right again: This wasn’t like any other relationship or bond the raven had formed before. Erwin wasn’t like any other guy Levi had gone to bed with. Just how was he going to explain this, without giving away too many details? “Erwin’s different,” he tried. But Furlan, sweet, loyal and protective Furlan, wasn’t satisfied with that truly vague answer.

“And how is he different? Despite being the oldest guy you’ve ever fucked…” he pressed, making Levi sigh once more, stare at his drink and pick at the wet label of the bottled iced tea, while trying to come up with something, anything, plausible. 

He failed.

“He’s just… different.” 

At Levi’s weak repetition of words Furlan scoffed once more. “Did he brainwash you or something? Blackmail? Is he _this_ good in bed that he just makes you forget your instinct of self-preservation, letting him into your flat all the time and giving him a key this early? Has he literally fucked your brains out? Does he have your bank account info yet? Do you also let him read in your diary?” Furlan’s stabbing words, even though stemming from the need to protect his best friend, made Levi furious, and he felt as if he was being pushed against a huge wall. 

In the end they made him snap, caused Levi’s emotional barrel to overflow – because there were just so many different feelings and thoughts mingling inside of his chest, so many things discussed and discovered during the weekend with Erwin still occupying his mind, that it all just kind of exploded out of him. And it made him say something terribly embarrassing. 

“I’m falling in love, and _nothing_ makes sense, okay?!” And just as those words left his lips, Levi wished he could take them back. Because Furlan’s eyes grew bigger and his mouth dropped open, and Levi just wanted to escape his best friend’s piercing gaze that made him feel extremely uncomfortable.

“Levi Ackerman talking about _falling in love_. …wow…!” Furlan remarked after a truly long pause, in which the young man had obviously tried to digest this particularly interesting new piece of information, sounding truly incredulous now, surprised, taken aback – and a slight bit sarcastic. And the worst part of it all was that Levi couldn’t even blame him.

“Fuck off, Furlan,” he growled, not stopping to pick at the already destroyed label of his bottle, feeling nervous like shit, feeling heat slowly and dangerously spreading across his cheeks. “If you mention this to Isabel I’m going to fucking kill you.”

Another long and maybe a bit overdramatic sigh left Furlan’s mouth, and the two men remained silent for another while after that, a unique tension hanging between them, until the fair-haired young man finally spoke up again. “So… when are we going for a run in that forest…? The three of us? You, me…and Erwin…” he asked, and Levi felt a nice small wave of relief wash over his body, glad that Furlan just let this love-commentary go. And he also felt something like carful joy spread inside of him, because Furlan was trying. He was really trying.

“I don’t know, I’ll ask Erwin. But since he works so much it would probably be best to do it on the weekend.”

“Works with me.”

“Okay, I’ll talk to him about it this evening.”

“You seeing him tonight?”

“Yeah.”

Furlan chuckled. “So this really _is_ serious shit, huh?” the fair-haired then remarked, grinning at his best friend. “When Klaus wanted to see you, like, two nights in a row, you threatened to break up with him, smash his face, and told him to shove his pathetic dick up his own arse, if he was so fucking desperate, and to give you some fucking well-deserved space.”

Levi’s brows furrowed, going over the distant memory brought back by his friend. He really _had_ said that. And so many other hurtful and bad things. Because Klaus had been unimportant. “Ugh…” Levi had no idea how to respond to this, his mind distracted with the thought of how _Erwin_ would react to such a statement coming from his slave’s mouth. Probably, the blond would give him a smug counter-threat. But the lawyer wouldn’t be talking about a possible break up – Levi’s thoughts wandered back to Erwin’s remark about locking him up in the wardrobe with a vibrator shoved into his butt, and something undeterminable stirred inside of his belly.

“Yeah, you were horrible to Klaus,” Furlan concluded, still grinning.

“…yeah, I was,” Levi agreed – and that was actually the first time he truly felt bad about the whole matter. How he had used the man for easily accessible (mediocre) sex, how he’d ignored the bloke’s feelings, how unceremoniously he had cut him out of his life, simply because he’d _seen_ Erwin. And maybe Levi felt this way now, because it was the first time for _him_ to actually start falling in love?

There.  
There it was again.  
That four-lettered word he had always been dreading.  
And now he had already used it so many times concerning Erwin, even though his journey with the man had just begun.

“Holy fuck!” Furlan exclaimed and Levi lifted his head to look him in the eyes. Furlan was blinking and then he huffed out a laugh. “You’re blushing,” he stated. “Levi Ackerman is fucking blushing, holy crap. I need to take a picture!” Levi growled and while Furlan started digging through his bag to retrieve his mobile device, Levi got up and started walking away. “Hey,” his best friend yelled at him, his voice full of laughter, “get back here, I’m not done with you yet!” But Levi didn’t turn around, just held up his hand, showing Furlan his beautiful middle finger held up in a rude gesture, the other hand stuffed into the pocket of his jeans, making his friend laugh even dirtier. “Call me later, midget!” he chirped without any venom, just with his usual portion of amusement, and loud enough for everyone around them to hear, and Levi rolled his eyes – but he wasn’t able to suppress a grin; for it felt good to have their usual banter back. 

He wasn’t even mad when Furlan sent him a more serious text a couple of hours later, telling him to just be careful and not to jump into something head over heels just because Erwin was so charming – despite Furlan being actually glad that Levi had decided to stop having one-night stands and went for a serious relationship instead. Levi sighed.

Furlan was _really_ trying.

But Levi was already (and literally) _balls deep_ into this _something_ with Erwin. Because the man was more than just charming as fuck. The raven had felt drawn towards the blond the moment he’d spotted him in that park. And that was totally fine, despite it all being so surprising. But Levi, in his opinion, had already spent enough time analysing his somewhat unnatural behaviour when it came to the lawyer and had chosen long ago just to accept his feelings for the man, letting his mind return to their special weekend over and over again, enjoying the uproar within the horde of butterflies in his belly when he thought of the past two days.

During his last lectures and seminars Levi couldn’t help it anymore, kept staring at his phone, kept re-reading Erwin’s ground rules for him, kept glancing at his own lists, thought of how he had sucked Erwin’s dick, swallowed his load, how Erwin had taken his member into that beautiful mouth of his, remembered what it had felt like to have Erwin inside of him – and his ass still kind of prickled. But Levi was sure he could very soon take the man’s cock again. And the thought of having sex with Erwin Smith made his skin burn slightly, and he couldn’t resist shooting the lawyer a dirty text.

 _[15:30]_  
Levi: How’s your dick? Keep thinking about it. Wish it was right in front of my face. Hard and leaking.

His heart started racing just a little when Erwin started typing a reply approximately ten minutes later.

[15:42]  
Erwin: Focus on your lecture. 

Levi blinked in surprise and irritation, and then he remembered that Erwin had asked for his uni schedules, to know exactly where Levi was every day and what he was doing; to monitor him. He swallowed thickly, re-reading the dry and sort of enticingly reprimanding response, sounding like something a fucking parent would say to their offspring. Levi grinned.

 _[15:43]_  
Levi: Of course, daddy. If I listen extra hard – will you give me a reward involving your cock?

This time Erwin didn’t answer at all, which left Levi wondering if the man had a client to deal with or if he had just been _too_ bold, _too_ blunt. He soon found out that this was not the case. Because when his last lesson ended and he packed up his books to go home, he finally received a response from Mr. “I am smooth as fuck”-Smith.

 _[17:00]_  
Erwin: Next time you choose to play with your phone during lessons, instead of listening to your professor, I will confiscate your cell, darling. I’m waiting at the main parking lot for you. Hurry up and get here within the next five minutes. If you don’t, there will be consequences.

A shiver ran down Levi’s spine as he scanned the message. He had not expected a response like that, just like he had not expected for the man to actually come by and pick him up from university. Levi practically ran down the corridors and steps, made people shout at him as he was ploughing through the masses to reach the outside area, to storm onto the parking lot, his eyes searching for the obnoxious BMW – and there it was, engine running, headlights turned on, gliding slowly over the paved surface to stop right next to him. He’d made it just in time.

Erwin welcomed him with a cheeky smile, as Levi slid onto the passenger’s seat, and the blond leaned slightly over the console, expecting to be greeted with a kiss – and Levi gladly gave that to him, moving his body towards his Master, pressing his lips onto Erwin’s. “Hey darling,” the man finally spoke to him when they parted and got the car moving again.

“Hi... I didn’t expect you here,” Levi told him honestly.

“A client cancelled on me and I thought I’d surprise you,” the blond answered, eyes focused on the busy road leading away from campus, “is this a problem?”

“No,” Levi immediately answered, “not at all.”

“Good.” Erwin stopped at a red light and turned his head to look at Levi. “How was uni?”

The younger man sighed. “Pretty nerve-wracking.”

“Why?”

Levi grinned. “Because I kept thinking about your huge fat cock, like I told you, and couldn’t concentrate on anything else.”

He expected Erwin to reciprocate his grin, say something filthy about his truly impressive genitals, comment on Levi’s hole or confess that he, too, had only been thinking about fucking his slave. But Erwin did none of those things. Instead, he clicked his tongue, irritated. “You’re not supposed to think about my dick during your lessons,” he scolded Levi with a calm but steady voice, “you are to concentrate on your lectures, like _I_ already told you. I’m very disappointed, kitten.”

Levi blinked. He didn’t know how to reply. Erwin sounded genuine. And what got him the most was his own emotional reaction to said earnest disappointment – for he felt _ashamed_. And as he let this realization sink into the crevices of his brain, he almost started laughing. Yes, Levi thought, he was already balls deep into being Erwin’s slave, needing his Master’s approval, wanting to please his Dom, not only on a sexual level.

“I’m sorry, Erwin,” he thus responded submissively, and lowered his head accordingly to look down at his lap. He startled, as he felt the man reach out for him and run his knuckles gently over Levi’s face.

“Beautiful,” Erwin whispered, “I forgive you.” And when the man stopped at the next red light, not far away from Levi’s place, he leaned over the centre console once more and placed a soft kiss onto his smaller boyfriend’s temple – and Levi felt a strong rush of satisfaction spread inside of him. “But, I meant what I said about taking away your phone,” Erwin continued, as the BMW was gliding over the dark asphalt again, “no more texting during lessons. You hear me?”

Levi swallowed dry. This was an everyday order, the very core of their 24/7-relationship. No instruction to get naked, spread his legs or open his mouth; this wasn’t sexual. And yet somehow it was. For it made his skin tingle in that very peculiar way it only did when he was beginning to feel arousal. Maybe it _was_ arousal – but on a different level. Sexual excitement without being hard. “Yes, Erwin,” Levi answered as he was supposed to, not at all surprised finding himself with being okay at the thought of Erwin acting like a teacher, confiscating his mobile or at least _threatening_ to do so – and that single word of approval flowing from his Master’s lips made his world almost spin in a wonderful way.

“Good.”

Yes. Levi was definitely balls deep into this, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Even if this was something Furlan would never understand. Because, if Levi had to be honest, he didn’t get it _fully_ either. And maybe this wouldn’t change. Maybe this was something not to be understood completely by anyone, simply a bundle of emotions to be accepted – and Levi did accept. 

_Everything._

“Are you hungry?“ Erwin suddenly enquired, breaking up their conversation.

“…kind of.”

“Okay, want to go out to eat or are we doing take-away?”

“Let’s eat at my place,” Levi decided, because he wanted to be alone with Erwin – feeling giddy that the man _let_ him make that decision. 

“Fine.”

The blond got them some pasta and it tasted delicious, not like that instant-crap Levi used to quickly make himself after a particular hard day of uni, and for most of the meal, consumed at the table where only a day before Levi had established all those beautiful lists, both men were quiet, listening to the late evening news-special of the radio station Erwin had chosen – just like he had chosen their meals and their beverages, and had decided to pick Levi up after his classes in the first place.

“So,” the man then started, when the programme ended and music started playing in the background, “I’ll ask you again: how was uni?”

This time Levi knew that answering cheekily was not an option, and so he went for an actual recounting of his day, which was probably exactly what Erwin demanded. “I need to work on a group thing for one of my seminars and I fucking hate it.”

“Language,” Erwin reprimanded, and Levi paused. “Go again,” the blond then instructed, and in the first second Levi wasn’t sure whether Erwin was being serious. But looking at those expectant cold eyes made him realize very quickly, that the lawyer was, in fact, not joking.

“I need to work on a group thing for one of my seminars and… I hate it…” he said slowly and watched Erwin nod approvingly.

“Why do you hate it?” the man asked.

“For one, because I don’t particularly enjoy studying business, as I’ve already told you. For two, because I hate most of my fellow students.”

“Why do you hate them?”

“…they’re noisy, filthy, inquisitive and the majority is just simply stupid. And now I am forced to work with a bunch of idiots who hope I will do all the work for them,” he explained.

“But you won’t…”

“Hell fucking, no!”

“Levi: Language,” Erwin reprimanded again, and when the raven glared at him, the corners of Erwin’s mouth slightly twitched upwards, as if he had almost started to grin but quickly reminded himself to keep a straight face. Or was Levi imagining it? The raven-haired scoffed. “Say it again. Without those bad words,” Erwin ordered, and when Levi rolled his eyes, still affected by the thoughts of his shitty fellow students, the blond man scolded him again. “Don’t be bratty.”

“Bratty?” Levi huffed – and then finally Erwin smirked.

“Yes,” he said, “you’re being a brat. Using inappropriate words, rolling your eyes. Do you want me to punish you, darling?”

Levi swallowed dryly. “…I thought this is what you came here for today, anyway…” he then muttered. Maybe in a slightly defying fashion. 

“Is it?” Erwin picked up in an amused tone, taking a sip of his water.

And then Levi just _had_ to ask, because this had been on his mind the whole fucking day. “Did you bring the paddle?”

“So impatient…” Erwin commented, his voice low, almost teasing. “Finish your meal and _then_ we might talk about it,” he said, talking to Levi as if he was addressing a child.

And Levi _liked_ that.

“Yes, Erwin,” he confirmed and saw how the man, once more, nodded in a content way; and seeing his Master pleased by his actions, made Levi’s skin tingle once more in this very special way.

Erwin, of course, _had_ brought the promised paddle. When they sat down at the couch, he retrieved a small dark bundle from his work bag and gave it to Levi. “Unwrap it,” he told him gently, and Levi did. Immediately. Being left with the little instrument used for spanking lying in his hands. He studied it carefully, taking his time, moving his fingers over both of the flat surfaces made of silicone that were supposed to hit his skin. Somehow, the whole thing looked like a dark version of a ping-pong bat, but only at first glance, or like a brush without its bristles. And this wasn’t actually the first time Levi was seeing such a toy: In the past few weeks he had watched a lot of clips on the web involving a paddle, and he had also seen them in sex shops. However, Levi had never held one in his own hands before. 

The fascinating device still in his grasp, he looked at Erwin, who had been silent this whole time, watching Levi studying the instrument of pain. Only when their gazes met, did Erwin speak up. “Give it to me,” he instructed, and Levi placed the black paddle in Erwin’s outstretched hand. He wasn’t surprised by his Master’s next order. “Take off your clothes.”

Erwin remained silent again, watching Levi’s every move, as the younger man got rid of every single piece of clothing covering his body, until he stood before the blond stark naked. Ready. Waiting. Anticipating.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Erwin finally chastised him, brows furrowing, yet in an amused and not truly angry or irritated fashion, “we discussed this yesterday. You should know what to do next, kitten…”

And then Erwin’s words, that had kept replaying in his head the whole day, came back to his mind once more. _Slaves kneel before their Masters._

Slowly Levi sank down to the floor, knees coming into contact with the hardwood floor. He spread his legs as was required of him and once more lowered his head submissively, placing his hands, palms facing upwards, onto his thighs, fully taking on the standard kneeling position Erwin had taught him. And he could practically feel the man’s burning gaze on his skin, hot and prickling, the little hairs on the back of his neck rising, shivers wandering down an invisible lane down his spine.

Eventually, Erwin rose to his feet and his elegant oxfords came into Levi’s view as the blond came closer. “Get up,” the man told him, and Levi obeyed. “Look at me,” was Erwin’s next instructing and the lawyer’s hand grasped Levi’s chin gently, assisting him in lifting his head, making him gaze into his Master’s eyes, and Levi was met with the most mesmerizing shade of blue that shook his world whenever he saw it. Erwin smiled at him faintly, his rosy lips alluring, promising, as they moved to shape the man’s following demand. “Come with me.” And Levi knew he would follow this man wherever the blond would make him go, especially when Erwin reached out for his hand and took it in his in a gentle manner.

The lawyer led him those few steps back to the couch and sat down, pulling Levi to lie on the piece of furniture on his stomach stretched across Erwin’s lap, his dick coming to rest right between Erwin’s slightly spread, masculine thighs, Levi’s upper body rubbing faintly against the upholstery. Erwin’s left hand travelled softly up his slave’s naked back, caressing, massaging, kneading slightly on its way – only to eventually wander back down, brushing over his butt cheeks, the inside of his thighs, letting his finger paint a straight line across Levi’s balls and up his crack, circling his hole for a few seconds, before coming down to rest on his perky behind again. And then Erwin spoke once more. 

“So while you kept thinking about my dick the whole day, did you also spend some time on pondering my ground rules?” he asked.

“Yes,” Levi breathed out immediately. 

“Did you come with anything you would want to change?”

“Not yet.”

“And is there anything else you still feel insecure about considering the ground rules? Even after our talk?”

Levi analysed this for a moment, going over their very long and deep and indeed helpful conversations on the weekend that had brought them so much closer together, that had fully started his life as Erwin’s slave. “No,” he then answered, “I mean… it’s like you said: we’ll figure out the details together.”

“We will darling,” Erwin immediately confirmed, his voice gentle and soft, as were the movements of his hands caressing Levi’s blank butt languidly while talking his boyfriend. “And how about we start by recapitulating my ground rules together? That will help you consider them some more, all right?”

“…okay…” Levi agreed – without really knowing what exactly he was agreeing to, and how this was supposed to involve the paddle Erwin was still clutching onto with his other hand.

He found out.

Because as soon as he’d given his Master his affirmative, he felt the foreign and hard surface replacing Erwin’s warm and soft hand on his cheeks. Erwin didn’t hit him with the instrument just yet, merely placed it onto Levi’s butt, making him aware that the toy was to be involved in the previously announced recapitulation of said ground rules that were to become Levi’s epitome of the bible. 

“Now,” Erwin started, his beautiful voice clear as the blue sky on a hot summer’s day, “we’re using the traffic light code system today. Repeat the colours and their meanings to me.”

“Green is okay, orange is a warning for ‘it’s getting a bit intense’ and red means stop.”

“Good,” Erwin confirmed, and a shiver ran down Levi’s spine, at how warm his boyfriend’s deep voice sounded – and then another, as the blond lawyer underwent his fascinating transformation into Levi’s Master, his tone suddenly turning hard, cold and stern. “Ground rule number one,” he uttered, and Levi felt the paddle leave his butt. And as it clicked in his mind and he wanted to start bracing himself for the first impact – it was already happening. 

Erwin whacked the thick silicone instrument down on his butt in a single blow; and it was so, so much more intense than any of the slaps the blond man had given him with his bare hand after he’d come back late from his breakfast shopping, rays of pain spreading all over his skin, a surprised gasp leaving his throat. And as the sound of the paddle hitting naked flesh faded, the silence after became almost deafening. It was Erwin who broke it, using his tantalising commanding voice. “Levi. What _is_ ground rule number one?”

The raven’s heart had started beating rapidly and the butterflies were going crazy inside of their cage, caught between Levi’s ribs. Suddenly, Levi became aware, truly aware of Erwin’s giant form underneath his unshielded skin. The blond man’s hand placed on his lower back, his massive thighs touching his abdomen, cock and legs, Erwin’s own dick, a big bulge covered by elegant slacks, pushing lightly against his body – it was as if Levi’s senses had become heightened by that one simple hit coupled with Erwin’s dominating tone. Nervousness started to mingle with that certain kind of arousal Levi had only started feeling when being with Erwin, and the need to please, to answer correctly, to make Erwin proud emerged to the raven’s emotional surface.

He knew the answer.  
He’d looked at it so often today.  
He was sure he had this memorised.

And yet…

And yet the right words were escaping him as he tried to reach out for them and arrange them into a coherent sentence. Simple but, ah, so meaningful. “I’m supposed to…”

“Too slow,” Erwin chastised and swung the paddle once more down onto Levi’s bare ass, hitting the other cheek this time, causing his partner’s skin to flare up in pain and another surprised gasp to leave the raven’s mouth. “Ground rule number one…” Erwin prompted once more sounding expecting.

And this time, the pain still present on his sensitive skin, Levi was able to grasp the words dancing around in his mind. “I call you by your name, Erwin!”

“Good,” the man praised and moved his hand from Levi’s lower back onto the raven-haired’s butt cheeks to caress the spots he’d just hit with the paddle for a short while. “Ground rule number two…” he then encouraged Levi to speak up again – but before the younger man even had the chance to search his mind and actually answer, Erwin’s hand retreated, and the man gifted his slave with two very hard whacks using the paddle; and the words, that were about to leave Levi’s mouth, turned into pitiful outcries. 

“Fuck!” he panted – and that earned him another very hard hit, making him hiss and his whole body jerk harshly.

“Language, _boy_ ,” Erwin reprimanded, sounding vicious and oh so wonderful, holding Levi in place on his lap with his massive free hand. Levi’s cock stirred. “Ground rule number two,” the blond repeated and the paddle slammed down onto Levi’s behind once again two times in a row, making the smaller man’s toes curl and sparks of desire jolt his limbs.

“I take off my clothes whenever you tell me to,” Levi responded quickly.

“Very good,” came another praise that made warmth spread inside Levi’s chest, and Erwin, once more, stroked Levi’s abused cheeks with his hand. Slowly, gently, carefully. “…your colour?” he asked, his voice softer than before.

“Green,” Levi immediately replied. _Because he wanted more of this. So much more._

“Very well,” Erwin said, his tone a tad colder now, continuing their little game of recapitulating his ground rules for Levi. “Rule number three…?” he asked, and even though Levi expected it, some part of him was still surprised when Erwin swung the paddle through the air and made it hit Levi’s butt three times, increasing the intensity of the pain Levi that had started to take over his skin and senses.

“…you don’t talk about work!”

“Wrong,” Erwin chastised – and gave Levi another very hard whack, making the small man’s fingers dig into the couch while throwing his head back. “I don’t talk a lot about work,” Erwin corrected. “Repeat it,” he ordered, and gave Levi a repetition of three quick hits in a row making Levi huff and hiss.

“…you don’t talk _a lot_ about work!” the raven then answered, his voice slightly strained, and his legs twitched as Erwin’s fingers ran over the heated skin of his butt cheeks, drawing invisible lines, the butterflies having turned to raging beasts inside of his belly, making Levi’s blood flow South.

“Ground rule number four…” Erwin uttered and slapped his ass with the hard toy – and Levi groaned each time he was hit, his voice becoming more and more infused with want.

One. _“…ugh!”_  
Two. _“…huuugh!”_  
Three. _“…aaanh!”_  
Four. _“Ungh!!”_

“Well…?”

“…g-ground rule number f-four i-is…” the smaller man started to answer, searching his mind that was starting to become clouded, flooded by his increasing arousal, “that I… um… my place…”

“Stop stuttering,” Erwin scolded and emphasized his words with another extremely hard smack. Levi pressed his lips together harshly, stopping himself at the very last second from releasing another verbal profanity that would anger his Master. “Tell me what ground rule number four is. _Coherently_ , kitten,” the blond requested, his voice smooth but arctic, and Levi remembered.

“…my place by your side…” the younger male had to swallow in order to finish the sentence, “…is on the ground…”

“…always?” Erwin probed, running his fingernails over Levi’s surely reddened skin of his butt, using a fair amount of pressure, making Levi wince.

“…no… only when… only when you don’t tell me otherwise…” the younger male corrected himself, sounding pathetic.

“Then say it once more, boy,” the blond demanded, and elicited another loud moan from his slave’s filthy mouth as he put a particularly big amount of strength into his next blow coming down onto Levi’s ass. 

“My place by your side is on the ground – unless you tell me otherwise!” Levi nearly screamed now, the pain infiltrating every part of his mind and travelling right into his dick, making it grow more. 

“Ground rule number five…?”

“Ugh! F…” Levi panted and bit his tongue at the very last second, stopping his curse from pouring out, as Erwin gave him five hard slaps following his enquiry. And he wanted to answer, to be obedient, to fulfil Erwin’s demand – but fuck, Levi wasn’t sure. 

What was ground rule number five?  
Was it the insults?  
Was it the thing about Erwin’s final saying in the decisions?  
Was it the lying? 

Shit – Levi had no fucking clue. Because the spanking he was receiving, its progress, the pain taking over all of his skin and senses, the increasing arousal making his cock being flooded with hot blood – it all was making it so very hard to think straight, to think _at all._

“I asked you what ground rule number five was, Levi…” Erwin reminded his slave in a very stern tone. And because Levi’s overdue answer forced Erwin to repeat his question, the man’s slave had to endure the repetition of the corresponding five whacks.

“ _Ha! Ow, f… ugh!_ ” Levi moaned. “I don’t… Ha, I don’t… remember…! God!” Levi cried out louder as Erwin smacked his ass again with the paddle. _Extremely hard._ The subsequent wiggling of his body caused Levi to rub his fully hard dick against his boyfriend’s massive thigh, which in turn made his desire spread into each and every one of his limbs, starting a small fire in his belly.

“They fucking _guess_ , kitten.”

Levi swallowed thickly, once more wincing, as Erwin’s fingernails dug into the abused skin of his butt, the younger man’s treacherous cock twitching while the man awaited the raven’s answer. Because Levi was truly horny as fuck by now. And it didn’t help at all. “…I... You… may insult me?” he tried. He _really_ tried. But he failed.

“Wrong.”

Levi threw his head back and let out his shameless moan, partly caused by pain, partly by desire, when Erwin raised the paddle high and made it land on his smaller boyfriend’s ass with an extremely loud _SMACK._

“ _Fu_ \--Jesus…!” the dark-haired breathed out uncontrollably.

“Try again,” Erwin prompted, voice low, dark and thick with… lust. And then Levi felt it: the solid flesh pressing against his own dick. 

Erwin was hard. Erwin was aroused. Erwin was horny – only because of Levi and the things he was doing to him. 

_He_ was the one causing his Master to feel this way yet again, because Erwin was balls deep into their _something_ as well, already completely lost and focused on Levi, and this sudden realisation made the raven feel exceptionally proud, while it also sparked his own lust, almost making him feel dizzy.

“…ugh…” he groaned, searching his chaotic mind for a possible answer, “…you make the final decision?”

Erwin clicked his tongue, and the he struck Levi’s ass with the paddle again, making the younger take in a surprised, loud gasp. “You’re not even really _trying_ , kitten…” he complained, almost growling in dissatisfaction.

“I am!” Levi protested – and was gifted with another very hard smack.

“Don’t you dare talk back, _brat_ ,” Erwin spat, and hearing his Dom’s sharp voice made Levi’s dick twitch even more. “Now, I am giving you _one_ last chance to get this right…” Erwin murmured, “what is ground rule number five, dove?” 

Once more Levi braced himself for a row of hits – and wasn’t disappointed. Erwin whacked the black paddle down onto his abused butt cheeks quickly for five times, and Levi received every hit with a broken moan, his body flinching, his fingers digging further into the upholstery, his toes almost hurting from the way he was squeezing them automatically, spit running down his chin, while he tried enduring the pain that was turning him on so freaking much that he wanted to laugh out loud. Instead, tears started to well up in his eyes. 

“Ground rule number five is…” Levi started, his voice hoarse and breathy – and then he just went with what came up in his mind first, “that I’m not supposed to lie to you… and not to withhold any info…”

For a few seconds nothing happened. And then came the mollifying words. “Very good, my sweet, sweet boy,” Erwin purred, and that sound of praise made all the hairs on Levi’s body stand up with the spreading infection of goosebumps. He shuddered, as Erwin’s big hand moved over his behind, caressing the warm skin softly and slowly with his palm. “…your colour?” his Master then asked him calmly.

Levi swallowed, his eyes closed, mouth still open, his breathing everything but serene. “…green…” he breathed, despite the little tears in his eyes and the slight burning of his behind.

Because it wasn’t enough yet!  
He wanted to get through to rule number eight.  
He needed Erwin to spank him more.  
Levi wanted to take it further.  
He desired it to last longer – and his dick was ‘thinking’ the exact same thing.

“Very well…” Erwin answered, and a shiver ran down Levi’s spine, as he felt Erwin shift slightly in his seat, once again pressing his own hardness against his partner’s naked body on top of him in the process. “Then why don’t you tell me what ground rule number six is?” Erwin coaxed – and Levi moaned loudly, as the blond man whacked the instrument of torture down onto the raven’s ass correspondingly six times, having his lovely boy wincing, squirming, grabbing tightly into the seating surface of the sofa, groaning and hissing, flinching reflexively as he received each and every one hit with the paddle like the obedient pretty thing he’d started to become.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six._

Yet when it came to answering to what lied behind ground rule number six, Levi had to guess again. “That… I’m allowed to discuss decisions of significance with you, but you… make the final choice…” he tried.

Erwin groaned lightly at that – and it was a sound of pleasure. “ _Good,_ kitten,” he praised his slave, rubbing the silicone toy instead of his hand over Levi’s maltreated skin seeming on fire now. And Levi couldn’t name a word adequately describing the happiness he felt taking over his inside world at the sound of his Master’s approving tone.

“Ground rule number seven…?” Erwin asked next and slammed the paddle down onto Levi’s ass for seven times, eliciting yet again alluring, sweet sounds of torture from his sub’s mouth. And after the last hit, heat and stinging lingering on his skin, Levi’s mind began racing, and a sort of triumphal giddiness started to mingle with his lasting joy about having answered to the last rule correctly. He would do it again now, for he knew what number seven was. Because number eight, the last one, was correspondingly about _ending_ the scenes – so there was only _one_ more thing left to say, only _one_ more answer that ought to be right.

“You may insult me. In a degrading way. Whenever you want,” he murmured.

“That’s correct, my sweet, little slut,” Erwin purred playfully, and Levi couldn’t stop the cascade of shivers running down his spine like little rivulets of water, washing away even the tiniest remainders of a thing called shame as well as sanity. 

Levi liked to be addressed this way by Erwin. It was strange, it was vile, it was making him feel inferior. _It was wonderful._

“So…” Erwin said, dragging out the short word, while roaming Levi’s behind gently with his free hand, kneading the abused flesh slightly, causing a variation in pain numbing Levi’s skin, “that leaves us with ground rule number eight. But first,” the man emphasized, making a slight verbal pause while also stilling his hand on top of Levi’s butt, “you’re going to tell me your colour, kitten.”

Levi inhaled audibly, pressed his lips together, his cock throbbing. “…green…” he got out, his voice cracked, hoarse.

Erwin didn’t respond immediately, but remained silent and still for a few seconds. “Are you sure, darling?” he enquired.

“Uh-huh-- I mean: _yes, Erwin!_ ”

Another few seconds of silence passed. “You are aware that I’m about to give you eight swats, dove? _Hard_ ones. _Very_ hard ones…” The sing-song of Erwin’s velvety voice made Levi curl his toes once more and a very faint moan of anticipation left his throat involuntarily. 

If someone had told him a year ago, he’d be getting off on having his ass whipped with a paddle by a man twelve years his senior who called him a slut and forced him to swallow his cum, made him kneel naked before him, practically bow down to him, Levi would have laughed – so hard and so loud, it would have shaken the whole world. And even though now the planet was, indeed, shaking for Levi, the reasons for this picturesque catastrophe were different. Because he wanted those eight slaps. He wanted Erwin to hit him hard. He wanted the man to hurt him. Badly. And if no one believed him, they’d better take a look at his cock, Levi thought, his lips twitching as they pulled up into maniacal grin Erwin wasn’t able to see, as Levi was pressing his flushed face sideways into the couch. His prick was hard, leaking, throbbing, pulsating, and all the voices inside of Levi’s had were screaming, begging for more.

“Yes, Erwin,” is all he thus said. His tone obedient, with another army of shivers marching down his spine, when the blond man hummed in a content way.

“Very well, darling,” Erwin replied in a low and somewhat dangerous voice. A melody Levi had already come to love – ah, and there it was again. That dreadful four-lettered word Levi immediately swallowed down with his hot saliva that was already covering his lips and part of his chin. “This time, I want you to count each and every hit. All right?” the blond Dom instructed his slave, who all too willingly agreed in the desired way.

“…yes, Erwin…”

“Good,” the blond uttered his tantalising approval and Levi closed his eyes.

He heard it. The way his Master raised the paddle and swung in through the air. It landed on his behind with a loud noise filling the room. And Levi, almost choking on the moan leaving his mouth as he took in the pain, spreading like lightning across his butt, started counting.

Like the obedient bitch he wanted to be.

 _Smack._ “…one!”  
_Smack._ “Ah! Two!”  
_Whack._ “THREE, fff--!”  
_Smack._ “Ugh! …four!”  
_Whack._ “HA! Five!”  
_Smack._ “SHI—Six!”  
_Whack._ “Ffffu—Seven!!”  
_SMACK._ “EIGHT! Erwin, EIGHT!” he panted.

“…what is ground rule number eight, kitten…?” 

Levi was breathing rapidly. The jolting of his body during all of the eight, indeed, extremely strong slaps had made him rub his dick against Erwin’s muscles legs subsequently even harder, and he was sure Erwin’s pants were stained by his pre-seed. His heart was thrumming so loudly in his chest, he was sure his boyfriend was able to hear the raw rhythm with his own ears. The amount of pain he felt was indescribable, tears welling in his eyes, his skin set ablaze, limbs trembling. “…when you tell me that it’s enough for today, our physical play is over…” he muttered weakly, voice strained due to his overflowing desire covering his mind with an alluring dark veil.

“Beautiful,” Erwin praised him, and Levi could feel the man leaning forwards shortly. Hearing a very faint thud, he realized, that the blond must have put the paddle onto the coffee table – and then he found out he was right, for Erwin started to touch him with both of his hands, began to move them gently over his naked body, cupping his ass cheeks and squeezing them lightly, caressing his naked thighs, his lower back making Levi squirm. “You did so well, my beautiful angel,” Erwin murmured, his voice full of adoration that made Levi’s throat release a high-pitched whimper. “Come on, move a bit for me and sit on my lap, kitten,” the blond man encouraged his smaller boyfriend in a soft voice, and grabbed his arm gently to help him change into desired straddling position, a hissing sound escaping the raven’s mouth before Erwin claimed it with his own, his arms winding around Levi’s frame, trapping him, securing him, pulling him against his sturdy form still clad in that enticing suit that made him look so handsome and shiny, while also turning him fully into that smug bastard Levi so much detested and desired at the same time.

Erwin’s tongue felt hot as it glided over Levi’s and the man moaned lightly into his slave’s mouth, as his strong hands pressed his boyfriend’s body further down onto his lap, while at the same time the blond pushed his hips forcefully upward, making his erection grind against Levi’s pulsating balls, and his sub’s mistreated ass rub harshly against Erwin’s muscled thighs.

“Ha, fuck…!” it escaped Levi’s lips, his fingers digging into Erwin’s shoulder and scalp at the same time, making the taller man groan.

“Language…” he chided and bit into Levi’s throat without any warning or whatsoever, making his slave release another shaky moan, arousal flooding Levi’s body even more, his leaking cock trapped between their upper bodies. 

“…I’m sorry, Erwin…” Levi managed to whisper before the man decided to kiss him again, deeply, his actions fuelled by lust and desire, his digits pressing into his punished butt cheeks without any remorse as his tongue pushed into Levi’s mouth, making the raven-haired writhe on his partner’s lap, moan into the exchange of saliva, the repeated crashing of lips starting to involve teeth and unabashed wandering hands. 

The tears finally flowed from Levi’s eyes and travelled down his cheeks, and when Erwin broke the kiss to look into his lover’s eyes, the raven-haired’s chest grew tight as fear that the lawyer might think he didn’t like it started to spread. “E-Erwin…” he said, “I’m… I’m not really crying, I…”

“I know, dove…” Erwin interjected gently, wiping the salty droplets away with his thumb, smiling fondly, “it’s your body’s natural reaction to pain. I know that you actually liked it. I _felt_ it, darling…” he added, his beautiful lips moving into an enticing grin, making clear he was referring to Levi’s hard cock before he claimed Levi’s mouth again; and the raven moaned shamelessly as Erwin snaked his arm between their colliding bodies and his fingers wound around his throbbing sex for even more emphasis. 

The blond sucked on his bottom lip as the raven moaned, eyes closed, shaking hands placed on Erwin’s broad shoulders, his toes, once again, curling as his lust grew so strong he thought he wouldn’t be able to handle it any more. “….god…!” he huffed out, as Erwin’s mouth released his mouth. But then he was left speechless, as his gaze met Erwin’s again, the man’s blue sapphires of an intense colouring, pupils visibly widened.

Erwin’s mouth, wet with Levi’s saliva, was partly opened, and when he spoke up, his fingers continuing to fondle with his boyfriend’s stiff cock while he looked straight into his lover’s eyes, Levi thought he’d come right then and there. “You were so good, today, Levi,” the man praised him, his voice so soft, the brunette couldn’t be sure it existed outside his head, “you did so well, my darling boy… So pretty, so wonderful, taking it all, and you have the rules almost completely memorised. I’m impressed, you know?”

A pathetic whine escaped Levi’s mouth when Erwin’s thumb brushed over his wet slit, smearing his precome across his mushroom-shaped head, the blond man’s probably equally moist but still hidden cock pressing against his groin once more – and that’s what made Levi snap the second time today. “I need your cock, Erwin,” he pressed and sounded needy as ever.

“…do you want it in your mouth or do you feel like giving me a good old handjob, huh?” Erwin teased, his hot breath brushing over Levi’s face. 

“…I need it in my ass…!” Levi clarified, and moved his head forward to involve his Dom in yet another sloppy kiss. But Erwin denied him this contact, pulling back, his brows furrowing very faintly. His fingers on Levi’s cock went still.

“Baby, you’re still sore. You said so yourself,” the man then said calmly, as if Levi had forgotten all about it and needed to be reminded like some old demented fart asking for his dead dog for the hundredth time.

“Only a little bit…”

Erwin smiled softly. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he then mumbled, leaning in again and giving Levi a small peck onto his mouth, reactivating his digits fondling with his slave’s sex, “at least not like _that_.”

Levi swallowed. “But I want it…” he protested.

“Ah,” Erwin warned him in this smugly playful reprimanding voice, “I told you not to be bratty, didn’t I? Wasn’t the punishment enough, kitten? Do I need to spank you some more?”

“I…” Levi’s voice trailed off as the young man started considering his options, pondering whether he truly wanted to go for round two, his ass still burning like hell, twinging, stinging. He bit his lip, and it was Erwin who spoke instead of him.

“Tell you what, my beautiful boy,” he said, making a pause just short enough to press some feather light kisses onto Levi’s throat, while he started pumping his slave’s hard cock with a little bit more pressure, “you’ll help to get me out of my clothes and then we’re going disappear in your bedroom for a little while and I’ll let you play with my cock, all right?”

Levi nodded frantically, and nearly screamed as Erwin’s hand grabbed his hair and dragged his head back harshly, biting down into the thus exposed thin skin of his throat near his adam’s apple. And Levi instantly understood what he had done wrong, correcting himself as quickly as possible. “Yes, Erwin!”

“…there you go…” the man mumbled against Levi’s jaw, and bit into his lobe next, still holding onto the raven-coloured strands of hair, keeping Levi’s head bent back, while still pumping his dick – and the younger man couldn’t stop panting, couldn’t stop biting his lip, couldn’t stop his fingers from practically clawing into Erwin’s skin, as he finally got the man naked and Erwin pushed him down onto the bed, their completely exposed bodies colliding desperately as if they hadn’t seen each other for months when basically they’d only been separated for a few hours. 

The man kept true to his words and didn’t fuck him that night. However, Levi still climaxed, with both of their lube-coated fingers around their pressed-together dicks, rocking and rubbing themselves and at the same time each other towards their lustful peak, their lips crashing together in a frantic fashion, like a fight for survival. Erwin’s low groans as the blond lawyer was getting close his orgasm made storms of shiver rage over Levi’s whole body and he responded with equally inhuman moans, not caring about anything or anyone but Erwin; the man’s touch, his voice, his hot tongue wrestling with his own wet muscle, the control the blond had taken over him, the warmth he felt spread in chest when he was so close to the man. And when he came, taking Erwin with him over the edge, Levi nearly blacked out, solidifying the thought that he was already balls deep into their bond that he wished would last forever.

________

 

Levi still wishes for it. Whenever he sees a shooting star for instance, even though he doesn’t really believe in all that superstitious crap. It’s just kind of become a habit. One he cannot break. One he doesn’t actually _want_ to break, he thinks, looking over at Erwin steering the obnoxious BMW through the city’s streets which are starting to come to life, party-goers enjoying their first drinks of their Saturday night out. Levi and Erwin won’t join the herd, however. They’re headed to Erwin’s place, since Levi is to spend a week sleeping in the slave box. He’s packed his bags to stay at his Master’s apartment for as long as his punishment lasts. And even though he hates the box, he’s still somewhat looking forward to it, all the days spend with Erwin, every shared meal, waiting at the door for his man to greet him properly, waking up together. And being punished.

With joint effort they move the box into the bedroom, placing it right next to Erwin’s king sized bed. It’s a safety precaution. Erwin doesn’t want Levi to be locked up during the night in the adjoining room, he needs him to be right at his side so that his slave can wake him up _the second_ something might be wrong; be it a panic attack, or any sort of physical emergency. He said so himself, many times, and Levi is grateful for Erwin’s thoughtfulness. He feels cherished and loved, while at the same time he feels beautifully degraded and rebuked. Because albeit safety _those things_ also matter, and are another reason for moving the box next to the bed – his Master’s sleeping place lying physically way above Levi’s, being so close and yet so far; Levi being denied to lay comfortably in tender entwinement with his owner, his lover, embraced by lonely darkness instead.

He deserves it, he knows. And he will take it. Like any other punishment he’s taken and will in the future. Also, Levi hopes that once he’s endured it like the obedient bitch he wants to be, Erwin will reward him – and finally make him come. Because all he can think of his shooting his load, and his blond boyfriend doesn’t make it particularly easier.

Erwin is extremely needy, starved for affection as well as relaxation, snuggling up to Levi on the big couch, which is even bigger now since they’ve made use of the sleep function and are sprawled across the huge bedding area spacious enough to give three people a good night’s sleep. The lawyer’s had two huge glasses of wine and it’s getting to him, since he is that exhausted because of the Schröder case and other shit, probably, and even though Levi feels extremely sorry for Erwin, he actually finds it kind of cute, the way this big man nestles against him, spooning Levi, holding him, pressing his body almost forcibly against the dark-haired’s, the way Erwin keeps rubbing his cheek against Levi’s, as if he was some kind of cuddly big-ass cat wanting to express his love – and also demanding to be pet. And so Levi does exactly that, what his now literally purring boyfriend asks for, reaching back and up with his hand, running it gently over Erwin’s face, reaching into his hair, stroking, caressing, massaging, while pressing back against this his huge and warm body.

And then Erwin starts kissing his abused neck, marked with love bites and bruises. Gently, softly, and Levi shudders. 

“How’s your butt?” the blond suddenly enquires, his fingers wandering under Levi’s thin pullover, the movie playing in the background now completely forgotten. 

“…all right… you can fuck me again, if you want to…” Levi suggests, trying to sound as nonchalantly as possible – but he fails, and his desire to cum is so evident, it makes Erwin chuckle darkly.

“I won’t do that,” he says, kissing his smaller boyfriend innocently on his cheek, “I’m not in a condition to fuck,” he quotes the famous line of the German movie “Das Boot”.

“…you’re not that drunk…” Levi slurs, loosening Erwin’s arms draped around his body, just so that he can turn in a 180-degree angle so that he can face his Master.

“True,” Erwin said, grinning slightly, “but I’m fucking exhausted…”

“I know,” Levi complies, and leans his head against Erwin’s hard chest, breathing in the man’s scent.

“You don’t want to watch the movie anymore?” Erwin asks, and Levi shakes his head.

“I’d rather watch you.”

“But I’m not doing anything.”

“And that’s beautiful.”

Erwin chuckles, breathing a kiss onto Levi’s crown. He sighs next, increases the pressure of his arms around his smaller boyfriend, pulls him closer, as if he was trying to merge their bodies into one. “I love you,” he whispers, and a pleasant shiver runs down Levi’s spine.

“I love you, too,” he murmurs against Erwin’s throat, lifting his head slightly to playfully bite into the sensitive flesh.

“Hey…” Erwin scolds him, without actually being serious, “I’ve got work on Monday, no bite marks or hickeys.”

“Tsk,” Levi huffs, “what am _I_ supposed to say?” he chaffs, playing at all the bruises and markings Erwin put on his body the day before.

“You, _young man_ ,” Erwin starts in a playfully condescending way, “can always wear a scarf or turtleneck to uni, whereas I am forced to wear a suit. And my collar cannot hide everything. Besides: you are the slave and thus the one to be marked. Am I clear?”

“Yes, sir!” Levi jokes, and he can feel how Erwin, very subtly, shakes his head, while chuckling lowly, then he places another kiss onto Levi’s hair.

“Haaa…” he breathes out, huddling up against his younger lover, “I needed this…”

Levi remains silent for a while, simply enjoys this non-sexual and yet still utterly intimate physical contact with his Master and lover. He doesn’t bite into Erwin’s throat anymore, simply kisses it mildly. “Do you want another glass of wine?” he asks him and earns an affirmative, content grunt.

“…yes, please… You should have one, too.”

“All right,” Levi agrees, smiling into Erwin’s hot skin. “…do you want me to get us some of the nice cheese we just bought to go with it…?”

“Oh god, yes…” the blond moans, and Levi cannot suppress a chuckle.

“Be right back…”

They do finish the movie. They eat way too much cheese. They finish the big bottle of wine and Erwin falls asleep on the couch. Levi lets him dream for a long while, grazing his fingertips over the blond’s lean arms, taking in the sight of this beautiful man who is completely drained out of energy, dozing off himself.

At around midnight, Levi pushes Erwin off the couch and basically drags him to the bathroom to make the man brush his teeth and change into his pyjamas. He’s a bit surprised when Erwin pulls him into his bed a few moments after, wondering whether the man has decided to postpone his slave’s punishment, letting Levi enjoy one more night pressed against the taller body he so much enjoys.

But he’s wrong.

After a serious round of cuddling and Erwin once again being a lazy purring cat enjoying to be pampered, he suddenly grabs onto Levi’s nape – and then pushes him ungraciously off the bed.

He lands on the floor with an audible thud, blinks, and when he lifts his head to look up at Erwin, sitting at the edge of the bed, he is met with a pair of wonderfully cold eyes, and Erwin Smith’s signature smirk. The blond man doesn’t say a word. Erwin simply stands up, grabs Levi’s hairs, who hisses at the harsh treatment he at the same time enjoys; and then Erwin opens the box and forces Levi into his small prison, granting him only a blanket and small cushion. Then he shuts the lid, and Levi hears the distinctive clicking of the lock.

“Good night, little one,” Erwin hums, knocking softly on the hard wood lid. 

“…good night, Erwin…” Levi murmurs back, surrounded by utter darkness in this tight and limited space he hates and loves so much, closing his eyes and wondering when Erwin will allow him to come.

The answer is horrid. 

Because there doesn’t seem to be one.

And Levi almost goes nuts the following week.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! And guess what: I am keeping my job, yay! You have no idea what a relief that is for me! I am truly happy. My direct supervisor went up to the bosses and basically straight told them: we're going down, if she's gone. And it's the truth. Ha, ha, ha. Also we are moved in and aaaaaaaalmost ready with all the renovations. I am beaming. So, have fun with this chapter guys and sorry for the wait - I participated in BottomErwinWeek, and if you feel like it, you can check out my two-chapter-fic "Erwin's room" here on AO3 while waiting for the next "Chains" update. Thanks again to everyone commenting on this story - it means the world to me! Follow me on Twitter for updates @SummoningIsis

Sleeping in the box is like… It’s… It is… Actually, Levi cannot compare it to anything. It’s uncomfortable. It’s utterly dark and cramped. It’s even a bit scary, even though he knows Erwin is right above him on the big and oh so marvellous bed, close, and ready to jump into action at any point, if necessary. And at the same time being trapped like this, imprisoned, fulfils him, entices him, makes him feel contented – because he knows he deserves this treatment. And he knows that enduring it will please Erwin; and so he does. Supressing his need to go to the toilet during the night at times, never voicing any complaints, not even grimacing when his Master pushes him off the bed and into his rectangular-shaped cell each night after a quick or thorough round of cuddling, kissing or worse: _touching_. 

Because Erwin is a freaking bastard who pushes his thick fingers into Levi’s asshole and plays with his sweetest point for his own amusement, making the raven mewl and almost see stars. He’s a mean guy who grips his boyfriend’s cock without any warning and pumps it as if there was no tomorrow, his digits encasing Levi’s length it as if it was a treasure not to be let go of, paying particular attention to the wet glans, because he savours his slave’s impetuous moaning. Erwin’s an audacious prick who fucks his partner’s mouth without any remorse and celebrates every drop of his obnoxious cum running down Levi’s throat, every tear that the dark-haired sheds while trying so hard not to choke on his Dom’s hard and thick and long dick, that infiltrates his cavity – sometimes in a freshly washed state, and at other times in a raw and musky condition after having been hidden away all day long beneath elegant slacks and boxer briefs, telling a tale of sweat, the developing of body odour over a ten-hour work day and the natural need to urinate. 

And every time, no matter what Erwin chooses to do to Levi, one thing, one fragment, always remains the same – he doesn’t let his slave come, denies him any real pleasure, deprives him of the joy of climaxing. And that does two things to Levi. For one, it frustrates him. So much that sometimes he feels like chewing his own skin off, or kicking the old and disgusting sinks of the university restrooms into little tiny pieces of rubble. For two, it brings him into the state of unconditional obedience – because if Levi behaves well, Erwin will be forced to reward his slave at some point.

Right?

As the days pass, and that _doesn’t_ happen, Levi is not so sure about this anymore. 

Every day Erwin edges him, touches Levi in unspoken places, plays with his dick, sucks it, kisses it, dips his fingers into him while he does so, fucks him with toys, fucks him with his hard prick without letting him climax, while the blond shoots all of his load into his partner’s body – and then suddenly it’s Friday, the day they’re supposed to have Furlan and Isabel over for movies. And as his friends are to spend the night at the lawyer’s place, Levi waves his chances of being praised for being a good boy with a mind-blowing orgasm goodbye for good.

“I finally solved the Schröder case,” Erwin suddenly tells him at the breakfast table. 

“Congrats,” Levi responds, giving his Master a generous smile. He’s proud. Even though he has no idea why in particular, considering this semi-political matter at hand. Yet the blond offers him a bit of an explanation.

“We’ve reached quite a good settlement,” he says, taking a sip of his coffee and Levi remains silent, waiting for Erwin to either continue or change the subject. Because it’s his Master that decides how much he is willing to share about his business matters. The blond decides to elaborate. At least a tiny bit. “Mrs. Schröder will never talk about those prostitutes again – and let’s say that for this, among other things, she gets to own their current house as well as an ostentatious monthly allowance. And in the end, that’s all she wanted.”

“Good work.”

“Yeah, well…” Erwin sighs, tiny bit exasperated, “I wish she’d just kept her mouth shut in the first place and let me do my work – she would have gotten way more than that. I guess this is what happens when you don’t trust someone well enough who _knows_ how to do his job and try things on your own instead…” The blond shrugs. 

“I trust you completely,” Levi blurts out, not even really thinking about the words leaving his mouth. But they do kind of work like magic, making Erwin’s lips pull up into a genuine smile.

“I know, kitten,” he responds gently and Levi looks down at his plate filled with fresh fruit feeling himself starting to blush. “How’s your back?” the blond then enquires. Erwin’s asking about Levi’s nights in the slave box that are soon to come to an end, if Erwin doesn’t extend his slave’s punishment for not being able to keep _his_ mouth shut.

“It’s fine,” Levi says, thinking about the extra blanket Erwin’s thrown in so that Levi can lie on a subtly softer underground.

“Good.”

They finish their meal and Erwin kisses Levi goodbye, and the latter is almost sure that this gesture of goodbye lasts longer than it has done the days before. But maybe that’s just his imagination, or wishful thinking – his body is craving his Master’s touch, aching for release. It’s a pitiful state and makes going to uni pretty hard, _literally_. Levi almost misses his bus stop because he is so caught up in his dirty fantasies, painting a picture of his own throbbing cock disappearing in his Master’s greedy, wet mouth in his mind, without any cock ring or rope around his genitals to keep him from spilling his lust… He wants to touch himself so badly that he’s growing in his pants, thus deciding very quickly to change his trails of thought, focussing on tonight’s events instead.

He’s going to meet up with Furlan after his classes that are to end shortly after midday already and he’s promised his best friend to play some videogames with him, awaiting Isabel’s return from work to be all picked up by Erwin in the evening in order to venture to the lawyer’s place together, picking up some food and whatnot on their way. So he is extremely surprised when he receives a text from the red-haired, just after he finally leaves his last seminar, informing him that Erwin and her are awaiting him and Furlan in the parking lot already. 

Erwin hasn’t told him about this change of plans and so he asks himself whether Isabel is just taking the piss. Staring at his phone with a frown all over his face, he almost crashes into Furlan, who is also gawking at his little screen in hand, not paying attention to his surroundings. They both huff out an unsure laugh after avoiding their collision in the very last second. 

“Erwin and Isabel are already here?” the fair-haired asks him, as if Levi knew what was going on.

He shrugs. “That’s what she said.” 

And it’s true. He spots the BMW the second he enters the spacious parking lot. 

It’s a beautiful day, winter suddenly having turned to spring, making Levi shrug out of his thick coat to remain clad only in his hoodie, Furlan doing the exact same thing as they step into the sun. 

Erwin’s window rolled down, and the man has his left arm resting casually on the open space of the door now, Isabel sitting next to him in the front of the car. His mirrored aviator sunglasses paired with his neatly slicked back hair and the dark blue dress shirt under the pitch-black elegant jacket, coupled with his perfect teeth showing, as he is laughing about something the red-haired woman said or did, make him look like a rich scumbag – and something in Levi’s gut stirs. Because Erwin looking like a rich scumbag just totally riles him up and he wants his man to jump his bones right the fuck now and tear him to pieces with his sharp canines, impaling him onto his stiff monster cock. 

Isabel spots her brothers and waves at them frantically, motioning for them to get their asses to the vehicle as quickly as possible, which they do.

Furlan walks around the car to sit down behind the passenger’s seat occupied by Isabel, who very obviously doesn’t want to transfer to the back of the BMW to enable Levi to sit down next to his boyfriend, who stops right next to the driver’s door, bending down to press a kiss onto Erwin’s clean shaven cheek slightly warmed by the sunlight. “Hey, darling,” the blond greets him with his velvety voice with a hint of impish amusement, and Levi is asking himself, whether being denied to sit next to his Master pleases Erwin in some wicked way.

“Hey…”

“Get in!” Isabel presses, and when Levi sits down behind Erwin and buckles up and the lawyer starts the engine, the red-haired turns around to practically scream enthusiastically at him and Furlan, “We’re going to the zoo!”

“…you have _got_ to be fucking kidding me,” it slips out of Furlan’s mouth, and Levi is sure that if it wasn’t for his complete obedience due to his orgasm-denial, _he_ would’ve been the one to say this first. 

Isabel cackles, and Levi catches Erwin grinning slightly in the rearview mirror. “I wanted to go last year but you two retards never managed to take me – thank god I finally asked Erwin!”

Furlan sighs and rolls his eyes and sinks in deeper into the car seat, obviously a little pissed that his sister has ruined an afternoon of playing videogames with his best friend. “How come you’re here this early?” Levi asks the people in the front, to give Furlan some time to sulk.

“Erwin took half a day off and so did I!” Isabel immediately chirps. “We already had lunch together,” she raves. “Sushi! It was magnificent!”

Levi doesn’t even have to ask where they went to, being sure that Erwin took his friend to his favourite place down by the river with the opulent lunching buffet. However, he has the urge to ask his boyfriend why he hasn’t told him anything about _taking_ this half-holiday. But when he’s opening his mouth, there is a rush of doubt flooding his mind and heart, making his lips return to their starting position. 

Just a couple of hours ago at the breakfast table he told Erwin that he trusts him completely – so he should trust him on this, too, right? Because the blond must have a good reason for not telling his slave about his little sushi-land trip with Isabel, changing the course of their whole day. But then again – isn’t Erwin always the one emphasizing the importance of being honest and not withholding information?

The raven is glad his boyfriend actually decides to disclose his reasoning without being prompted. “It was very spontaneous, because at the beginning of the week, when Isabel asked me whether we could make this happen, I had no idea whether I could close the Schröder disaster and be out earlier today,” he says and Levi has the feeling that even though he is addressing all of the BMW’s passengers, he’s actually only really talking to him. “Isabel also kindly asked me not to tell you guys anything about this.”

“It was supposed to be a surprise, and it is!” Isabel chimes in, beaming like a little kid, making Erwin smile.

“Yeah, you could call it that…” Furlan mumbles looking outside, arms crossed over his chest, but neither Erwin nor Isabel pick up on his comment.

“So I’m sorry if you feel irritated a little,” the blond continues, steering the vehicle towards the south of the city where the zoo is situated, “but you guys owe it to Isabel, and I’m sure you’re also going to have fun today.”

“And who the fuck actually wants to stay at home to play videogames when the sun is finally shining and it’s beginning to be warm outside?” the red-haired adds.

“Me,” Furlan says, still sulking – but Erwin and Isabel are both right, and Levi knows that Furlan knows; his best friend just needs time to adjust to the fact his plans have been sabotaged.

Isabel starts talking to Erwin about all the animals she wants to see, and seeing her like that, happy and agitated, actually feels really good, Levi admits to himself, silently listening in on their conversation about lions, cheetahs and penguins. “What’s your favourite animal?” Isabel asks his boyfriend. “I love horses and robins the most”, she supplies, “and woodpeckers! They’re so freaking funny. But I also love bears.”

“I like cats the most…” Erwin says, grinning slightly, and Levi can watch him tilt his head slightly upwards to take a look at his slave in the rearview mirror, and Isabel keeps asking Erwin about the man’s choice.

“Do you have a favourite kind of cat?”

“I like _black_ cats the most,” the blond answers smugly.

“So you also like black panthers?”

“Yes, they’re majestic, dangerous and utterly beautiful, don’t you think?”

Isabels agrees nodding her head for a few seconds. “I like them, too.”

“But black _pet_ cats are the best,” Erwin says, and Levi feels the little hairs on his neck standing up. Because Erwin isn’t actually talking about animals – he’s talking about him, his _kitten_. “They are really pretty, and even though they say cats are independent and they don’t need their owner, they’re wrong. Cats do get attached to their caretakers very much. And they love to cuddle, to be touched, always craving for their Master’s attention. And they can be trained. Just like a dog. You just need to know _how_ to push them into obedience.”

Levi’s throat is tight and he feels goosebumps erupting all over his skin. He has to swallow, stares out of the window, and he can’t quite tell whether it’s his embarrassment that is the dominant emotion in his inner world right now, or whether it’s arousal. Maybe it’s both, garnished with a slice of panic and a hint of frustration, a delicious meal. 

Erwin is degrading him, talking about his role as a slave in front of his friends – without Isabel and Furlan actually knowing, realising, understanding it. And still: they’re right _here_ , right next to them. Erwin Smith is a fucking bastard, yet again playing with fire, and Levi is fucking pathetic because he enjoys this shit so much.

“Furlan likes dogs the most,” Isabel continues their conversation. “And Levi—“

“Levi likes eagles,” Erwin finishes her sentence, and Isabel offers him a wide smile.

“Yes,” she says and tells the story of how her foster parents took them and Levi on a holiday into the mountains once and how Dirk and Levi spent hours watching the majestic birds glide swiftly through the air, observing them hunting, fighting. And even though Erwin’s heard that story before, directly told by Levi, he doesn’t interfere, let’s Isabel finish her tale, and Levi keenly listens to that memory being retold, because it’s a really lovely one. And it’s probably this fact that makes Furlan finally stop sulking, because the fair-haired is joining in, laughing about how Isabel was chased by a baby cow during that particular trip – and the car ride is just pleasant because of this and passes quickly.

Levi cannot stop himself from stealing a glance at his boyfriend when the blond gets out of the car, his trained legs covered by dark blue denim matching his shirt, wearing polished oxfords, smiling charmingly at Isabel who continues to babble about what sort of animals she likes and yes, Levi still thinks his Master looks like an obnoxious rich scumbag. One that should laugh at him coldly, make fun of his height, who should push him against the car doors, hissing vile things into his ear, who should make him take the bus instead of letting him into his pristine vehicle, a scumbag who should ridicule him because of his dick size, tell him he’s a worthless piece of shit and—

“Fucking hell, are you listening, man?” Furlan’s bugged noise transports Levi back into reality in which Erwin is paying their entrance fees, Isabel still hanging right by his side, not closing her mouth, and his best friend is staring at him like he was some fucking idiot. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Nothing, I,” Levi starts, trying to shake off all of his thoughts and dark feelings, his desperation, “I was just caught up in a daydream, I guess. What did you say?”

Furlan sighs. “I asked you whether you want to attend Nadine’s 55th birthday in November. She’s just send us the invite for this big party and explicitly told us to invite you too.”

“Oh,” Levi says, the mental image of Isabel’s and Furlan’s foster mum, who oftentimes acted like Levi’s substitute mother as well, warming his chest, “sure!”

Furlan smiles. “Great. I’ll let her know and send you the details.” 

“All right,” Levi says, going over some more images of his friend’s foster parents in his head. Only when pictures of Kenny start showing as well, his memories take a slightly darker turn, and he decides to let it all go, because he doesn’t want to spoil the day for anyone, especially not for Isabel, who acts as if she was ten years old. Even though it’s kind of embarrassing, it is also extremely cute. She’s leading the way, arms linked with Erwin’s, who is holding the map of the zoo in his other hand, looking so extremely handsome when he’s smiling warmly at his female companion, totally giving in to anything Isabel wants and needs, letting himself be pulled towards the enclosures filled with wildlife.

Furlan and Levi follow the odd pair, the fair-haired only firing up some of his usual snide remarks when it comes to Erwin, telling Levi that today, with Isabel by his side, the man really _does_ look like a sugar daddy – even though this issue has been solved long ago, and Furlan knows that Erwin and Levi do not have such an arrangement. After two years, many joined trips to the gym and movie nights and whatnot, Furlan would be extremely stupid to still suspect that, and the young man is anything but dumb.

Isabel leads her group to look at monkeys and gorillas. They watch a big lion roar and a small group of elephants take a bath in muddy water. The red-haired cracks up when she listens to hyenas produce their laughter-like sounds, and then basically the whole group is laughing because the girl sounds just like them, and when Levi watches Furlan enjoy himself and talk casually to Erwin, he feels relieved, thinking about how infuriated his best friend was last week when the blond had burst in and practically kidnapped Levi.

The fair-haired asks the lawyer about the Schröders as they stop to look at giraffes, and Erwin serves Furlan the same explanation he’s already given Levi at the breakfast table. Isabel shares some new gossip about her favourite rich client who is obviously cheating on her husband with a hot woman, her first lesbian experience, and Isabel wonders out loud whether she could ever be involved with a person of her gender sexually, which makes Furlan almost gag and shout at his sister to not ever _talk_ about her sexuality again because this is everything a brother does _not_ want and need to hear – and the whole group is laughing once more.

The atmosphere is carefree. They’re all relaxed. They’re all amazed by the beauty of the various animals, listening to colourful birds chirping and singing, watching Isabel pet donkeys along dozens of kids, observing a massive hippopotamus chewing on grass observing them eating ice cream. It’s a truly nice day – but there’s something that’s beginning to irritate Levi, something’s that has taken quite some time for him to realize but that is seeping in slowly. As they walk back to Erwin’s car, Levi grabs the handle of the door and the blond tells him to get in the back instead to make Isabel sit at the front. It’s then that it really _hits_ him.

Erwin hasn’t touched him at all since breakfast. They haven’t even been standing next to each other at the enclosures, haven’t been sitting next to each other in the vehicle. Even when Levi greeted him, Erwin didn’t kiss him back or ruffle his hair, he just smiled. Their fingers haven’t even brushed when the blond had handed him his ice cream. And Levi is starting to wonder whether this is just coincidence – considering Isabel is all over Erwin today – or whether his Master is doing this on purpose. Not only withholding orgasms, but now even denying his slave _any_ physical contact.

As Erwin starts the car, Isabel reveals their next destination: one of Erwin’s favourite Burger places. Furlan is ecstatic because he’s been planning to go there forever and it has never worked out. Until now. “I know,” his sister explains grinning triumphantly, “that’s why I planned for us to go there today!”

“Sweet!” Furlan comments and Levi grins sheepishly, because he really likes how this day out is going so far. Except for this little mystery of Erwin not touching him. 

He decides to investigate, to probe, to try some things that might help him to figure this out. So when they are walked to their place by the server, a rustic, square-shaped table by the huge windows overlooking the patio with evergreen trees, Levi aims for the chair on Erwin’s left – but Isabel pushes past him and slips onto it, already busy again with chatting away with the blond, ignoring Levi and telling his boyfriend some more stuff about holidays with Dirk and Nadine instead. And because Furlan is already seated to Erwin’s right, Levi has no other choice but to take the only place left, which leaves him sitting directly opposite of the lawyer.

Since Levi is sure that Erwin would have never actually _asked_ Isabel to help him out in carrying out a vicious plan like this – if there even is a plan on denying Levi touches – because this would arise suspicion and probably lead to revealing their Master/slave-relationship, he needs another attempt to test his theory.

When their drinks are served, a pitcher of beer for Levi and his friends, a glass of red wine for Erwin, and Isabel is still recounting some of their funny vacation memories, Levi, very carefully, extends his right leg, sliding it soundlessly over the floor, until his foot reaches Erwin’s – and then his heart nearly stops because as soon as his sneaker comes into contact with the elegant shoe made of leather, the blond pulls his foot back. So far, that Levi has no means to reach it without actually slipping from his chair. Erwin doesn’t even look at him when he does that, he doesn’t even grin slightly or give him any other kind of signal that he has done this on purpose as a way of teaching him a lesson, torturing him. Erwin continues to look at Isabel, listening intently to her recounting and Levi is confused.

He swallows down a big gulp of his bitter lager, trying to not think about this too much, still not sure whether he is right about the whole matter of denial. He starts talking to Furlan about that horror movie they still haven’t seen, and when this catches Isabel’s attention, she lights up and offers Erwin a wide grin, which the man reciprocates. Only then he shifts his gaze to meet Levi’s shortly, looking over to Furlan as well. “We’re actually going to see that one right after we’re finished with the burgers,” he explains – and Levi feels a certain kind of warmth spreading inside of him, because he is just so touched.

Not only did Erwin fulfil Isabel’s wish to go to the zoo, which in the end has proven to be something each and every one of their group enjoyed, he’s also made possible to take Furlan to the burger restaurant the younger man had been meaning to go to all this while, and now they’re even gonna see the horror movie Levi wanted to watch with his best friend so badly – even though Erwin really doesn’t like these type of films. He is totally outdoing himself, Levi thinks, not able to suppress a smile creeping onto his face as he watches Erwin, whose blue eyes settle on Levi’s counterparts one more time. The blond man reciprocates the gentle movement of his boyfriend’s lips and Levi’s heart skips a beat. Then, their burgers are served.

Furlan loves them and so does Levi. They converse about the movie and its director and some other works he has done. And Levi is not surprised that when they walk towards the car, Isabel links arm with Erwin once again and repeatedly gets into the front of the car, forcing Levi to sit down behind his Master; he’s nearly gotten used to that place, he thinks, chewing on his bottom lip, thinking of a new way of how to force body contact with Erwin to test his theory. He decides to go for something drastic, wanting to just throw himself into the blond man’s arms as soon as they get out of the car. But that doesn’t work out, because his seatbelt gets stuck. Fidgeting around with it, he is the last one to step out of the BMW. 

Erwin is talking with Furlan about something, already moving away, locking the car with his remote, not even sparing his slave a look – and then Isabel links her arms with his, smiling at him and the opportunity for his test is gone. “Isn’t this cool?” she asks, and Levi agrees, not really knowing whether she is talking about the cinema, the zoo, the burgers, the sushi or simply everything. It doesn’t matter.

The lawyer pays for their tickets, and just when Levi decides to simply close the distance between them, put his fingers onto Erwin’s shoulder or snake his arm around his Master’s waist, the man holds out his hand to give Levi his ticket. Their fingers repeatedly do not brush against each other during this transaction, and Erwin swiftly turns around to also give Furlan his ticket. Then he gives Levi _an order_.

“Darling, would you and Furlan be so kind and get us snacks and drinks? Isabel and I want to see the movie trailers and they’re already starting. Okay?” Erwin’s voice is as sweet as honey, gentle, and nobody would suspect that this is a masked instruction. 

“Sure, Erwin,” Levi agrees and Furlan doesn’t seem to mind, because he really prefers to be the one choosing cinema snacks for himself. They get nachos with cheese and popcorn, beer as well as a lemonade for Erwin, and they make it into the auditorium just in time, Levi’s mind wandering back to the first time he went to the movies with the blond man and how mean _that_ ended. And he is almost sure now that Erwin’s also being mean today, and that he is right about the whole act of his Master denying him any physical contact. Because Erwin is sitting at the far end of their row, Isabel to his left – and Furlan’s assigned seat is right next to his sister, forcing Levi to sit down at the other end, far away from his boyfriend, with no chances of touching Erwin or being touched by the man during the movie.

He doesn’t know what to make of it, contradicting feelings mixing in his chest and belly. The outcome, however, is always the same: that he is going to take it, endure it and make Erwin proud. Show him just how obedient he can be, how well-behaved, how properly his Master has trained him.

Isabel screams during the movie and she clutches onto Erwin who puts his arms around her, chuckling lightly. Levi doesn’t feel weird because of that. Actually, he finds it endearing, and he is so happy Erwin gets on with the red-haired so well. Maybe around her the blond does kind of feel like… no, Levi doesn’t want to use the word ‘father’, not even in his mind, because even if Isabel is younger than him, she is only his junior by two years, not even _really_ blowing up the age gap between Erwin and Levi; so he decides to go for the term ‘older brother’. Yes, maybe Erwin somehow feels like an older brother when he is with her. And that’s a nice thing. Right?

Furlan and Levi enjoy the movie tremendously and they cannot shut up about it, leading the way back to the car, having Isabel and Erwin following them. This time, Levi doesn’t even try to get in at the front of the car, but moves directly to the back with Furlan. 

“God, this movie was so horrible!” Isabel screams out, as soon as the doors are shut and the BMW’s engine is roaring back to life. “How can you idiots watch stuff like this all the time?” she complains, turning around to face her brothers, who both shrug. Because they’ve given up on explaining the thrill of ghost movies to her sister. Erwin’s chuckling, putting on some calming music, promising Isabel that next time _she_ can pick a movie they’re gonna watch and she enthusiastically agrees, turning back around to Furlan and Levi after this, disclosing the very last event of tonight to them. Which is to consist of the originally planned sleep over. “I already packed your overnight bag, Furlan, so we don’t need to stop by our place, aaaaaand,” she states, grinning, “I also packed your console and games, and Erwin even bought an additional controller so that all four of us can play tonight!”

“Hey man, that’s cool!” Furlan cheers and Erwin lifts his head, to grin at the fair-haired through the rearview mirror. His sunglasses are resting on his blond hair and Levi gets to take a look of the mesmerising reflection of his boyfriend’s sapphires, and his skin tingles slightly. “I didn’t know you play!” Furlan continues.

“Well, I guess I do now,” Erwin responds, chuckling. “Just please be patient with me.”

It turns out that Erwin is a natural, and competitive. A combination Furlan has been starving for and he is having the time of his life, cursing, screaming and almost breaking his controller when trying to beat Erwin, who proves to be a strategic genius, quickly catching onto the games and their limits. They play some of them together as a team, and at other times they split into two groups, Erwin pairing up with Isabel or Furlan – never with Levi.

And he is not touching him.  
In any way.  
And Levi is finally, absolutely, fucking sure that his Master is doing this on purpose.

It’s discipline.  
Another form of heightening his climax-denial.  
It’s about letting Levi run totally dry.

And Levi will take it. Be obedient. He will not beg. Because he trusts Erwin. He trusts him to put an end to this when the time is right, when Levi will have proven his obedience. And so he will wait. Like a good dog. A well-trained black pet cat. Because that’s what he fucking is, if Erwin wants him to be.

It’s almost midnight when they all decide to go to bed. Isabel goes to use the bathroom first and the men clear the table of their snacks and empty glasses. “I’ll do the dishes, no worries,” Levi informs his best friend and their host, who shoots him an approving glance before leaving the kitchen. He can hear Erwin and Furlan discussing something in the living room, probably politics. At some point Isabel pops into the kitchen, hugs him tightly and wishes him a good night. And when he’s done with everything and the kitchen looks as if it had never been used, a virginal and elegant room taken out of a catalogue, Levi realises that he cannot hear anything anymore.

The lights are switched off and he concludes that everybody has gone to bed. He’s correct. Erwin is already lying under the covers when he enters his boyfriend’s bedroom, missing something: the slave box. They moved it back into the playroom due to the sleep over circumstances – because you never know if your guest don’t enter your bedroom – and Levi is kind of looking forward to be sleeping in Erwin’s bed again. However, he isn’t sure whether this also means that he’ll be spending the night in his man’s arms. 

Erwin is sleeping, or feigning sleep, on the left part of the bed, turned to his side, facing the walls, making Levi see his back as he climbs onto the mattress and slips underneath a separate blanket Erwin has obviously prepared for him. He swallows, eyes roaming over his Master’s naked shoulders, slightly illuminated by the little lamp on the nightstand. Levi remains silent, and eventually switches the device off. He blinks, as darkness surrounds them, holding his breath, waiting for Erwin to turn around, to face him, to reach out for him, pull him into a crushing embrace. But none of that happens. And it’s not because the man has already drifted off.

“Good night, kitten,” Erwin murmurs in this wonderful dark tone that sends shivers down Levi’s spine.

“Good night, Erwin,” he responds as is expected of him, and he earns a small, contented hum followed by silence.

Levi doesn’t know how long he’s slept. He just knows that he is awake as the sunlight creeps in through the gaps between the curtains and Erwin isn’t. The blond is snoring lightly, lying on his back, mouth half-opened, face completely relaxed. And Levi does everything he can to move around the bedroom nearly soundless, managing not to wake up the lawyer while scooping up his clothes. He meets Furlan in the hall who has done the same in the guestroom.

“She still sleeping, huh?” Levi murmurs and Furlan nods.

“He is too, right?” Furlan mumbles back and Levi confirms with a grin.

They make themselves their traditional horrible man-breakfast consisting of the rest of potato chips, scrambled eggs and a lot of bacon and coke – and then they sit down to play some more videogames. They shoot, race and construct for ages, with Isabel waking up at around midday, and Erwin gracing them with his presence about an hour later.

He’s wearing his comfortable bathrobe, blond strands lightly dishevelled and face slightly reddened. “Good morning,” he greets them, and they all respond like a fucking class of first graders greeting their teacher, shouting out the words loudly and in unison. It’s fucking embarrassing and Erwin starts laughing.

And Levi just wants to throw his arms around his big frame, press his naked body against Erwin’s soft skin, put his mouth around the man’s thick cock and—

“Want me to make you some coffee?” he asks Erwin instead, and when their gazes meet, an electrical surge races through all of his body, because the way his boyfriend looks at him is… _predatory_. 

Isn’t it?

“That would be great, darling,” the lawyer responds, smiling lightly. “Did all of you already have breakfast?” he then makes sure, and when they all nod, he asks Levi kindly if he could make him a quick sandwich, too.

“Of course,” Levi confirms, practically racing down the corridor to fulfil his task, brewing his Master the desired beverage and creating the breakfast treat: whole-wheat toast with fresh and sweet tomatoes and mozzarella. Just like the lawyer likes it. “There you go,” he says, depositing the meal onto the coffee table, and Erwin’s offering him a smile, with that sensual glint in his eyes.

“Thank you, baby,” he says – and Levi is tempted to sit down onto the couch right next to Erwin, making their thighs touch, to lean against the man’s shoulder.

But he doesn’t.

Instead, he walks back over to re-take his seat next to Furlan and they finish their level, while Isabel and Erwin watch and talk about their visit to the zoo and how Isabel would love to have bunnies again, making Levi and Furlan roll their eyes as both the blond and red-haired start laughing about the fact the girl named their pets after her brothers and that she would probably do it again.

Then his friends leave, politely declining Erwin’s offer of driving them to their home. “You’ve done enough man, seriously, thank you for a great Friday night,” Furlan says, and Levi is utterly satisfied by how nicely his best friend is treating his partner. It’s probably true and Erwin just needed to suck up to the fair-head for a little while to make the stubborn young man remember that he actually _likes_ him. Maybe Erwin is also right about the fact that Furlan is just a little jealous, and that he just needs a girlfriend.

Isabel hugs the blond tightly. “Come and visit me in the salon soon, okay?” she tells him, and Erwin nods, smiling. And as Levi lets his gaze wander around the three most important people of his life standing together in the hall in such good spirits, his heart skips a beat and there’s something powerful stirring inside of his tummy, almost overwhelming him.

“Take care, guys!” Erwin sees them off and Levi is nodding in agreement. 

And then the door falls shut and both men remain standing silent for a little while in the corridor, listening to their friends’ fading steps. It’s Levi who speaks up and breaks the stillness. “Thank you, Erwin,” he says, turning to face his boyfriend and Master who’s looking at him curiously.

“For what, kitten?”

“For yesterday,” Levi clarifies, “Isabel and Furlan had so much fun, and I did, too. Thank you for doing this for me. You’re wonderful, you know that?”

Erwin’s lips twitch up into a smug smirk that goes straight to Levi’s neglected groin. “I know,” the lawyer states, completely self-assured and a bit arrogant, even though his statement is laced with a bit of amusement. “Now, be a good boy and draw your Master a bath, darling,” the man then changes the subject and there’s something like hope born inside of Levi which grows as the man adds another instruction, “and take off your horrific clothes,” clearly talking about the old sweatpants and wrinkled shirt Levi got out this morning without pondering his outfit.

“Of course, Erwin,” he responds, even bowing his head a little to signify the respect he feels for Erwin and his wishes, his demands, and then he is off to the bathroom, doing what he was told to do, shedding his garments first, and then rinsing the enormous corner bathtub before filling it with clean warm water, adding a variety of bath salts. When the tub is full, he turns off the faucet and walks over to the living room, finding Erwin lying on the couch and reading something on his tablet. “Your bath is ready,” he informs him, using the softest voice. 

Erwin puts the tablet lazily away and looks at him, finally, _really_ looks at him, staring into his eyes, letting his gaze roam over his slave’s naked body next, stopping evidently at his crotch, savouring the sight of Levi’s semi-hard dick twitching lightly as the raven starts feeling aroused by being put on display like that. And when Erwin gets up, without saying a word, and walks past Levi, out of the door – he brushes his frame with his shoulder, deliberately, and a cascade of shudders walks down Levi’s spine, who stifles a pathetic and relieving whine climbing up his throat.

He follows Erwin without saying a word, awaiting further instructions, wanting to assist his Dom in any way he can. Because this is his life – serving Erwin. And he wouldn’t have it any other way. “Help me take this off,” Erwin commands, untying the knot of his bathrobe, and Levi doesn’t even need a second to walk up to his Master, sliding off the piece of morning attire of his wonderful body, making the sleeping shirt as well as pants follow, exposing Erwin’s sun-kissed skin to his shameless gaze, eating up each sight like a starved man. Because Levi is a starved man, hungry for anything his Master is willing to give to him.

As Erwin enters the water Levi gets down onto his knees on the little blue mat in front of the tub, lowering his head submissively, awaiting the next order. He shivers, when a pleased groan escapes Erwin’s mouth as his body is completely engulfed by the lovely smelling water. And then there’s silence. Deafening stillness broken merely by the light splashing of water when Erwin moves slightly. Until another one of those pleased sounds makes its way out of the lawyer’s mouth. “You and your friends cost me a fortune yesterday,” he suddenly says, but his accusation is spoken with evident amusement in his tone. And the next statement undermines it further. “But it was totally worth it,” Erwin adds, “I had a good time, too.”

“I’m glad,” Levi murmurs, lips automatically pulling up into a smile. He truly doesn’t know what he’d do if Erwin didn’t get along with Isabel and Furlan. Even if things are not always perfect, Erwin is always trying – and so is Furlan, Levi knows. 

“Get me a glass of wine, kitten,” Erwin suddenly demands, and Levi nods.

“Of course.” 

He hurries, still making sure not to spill any of the deep red liquid, setting it down on the space in the corner of the tub where all the shampoo and conditioner bottles have their place. Erwin doesn’t thank him, picking it up and taking a sip while Levi sinks back down onto his knees and waits for Erwin to tell him what to do next, hoping so much for body contact, even if it would mean the man only ruffling his hair or touching his cheek, backhanding him, shoving him, whatever.

“Come closer,” Erwin suddenly croons, and when Levi lifts his head to look at his Master, the blond chuckles, beckoning his kitten over with a gentle movement of his hand, and Levi swears that a hundred shivers run down his back and thighs as he scoots closer on all fours, until his body comes into contact with the wall of the tub, his hands coming to rest on top of the ceramic edges, torso pressing against the tiled cladding. “Closer,” Erwin murmurs, and Levi hesitates – because does Erwin truly mean for him to get _into the water_? “Closer, kitten,” Erwin repeats, his voice gentle and low, and as the blond spreads his legs invitingly, there’s a lump forming in Levi’s throat and he needs to swallow before he can instruct his limbs to move again, to rise and step into the wonderfully hot water – and he nearly whimpers as Erwin’s wet hands reach out for him, as he grabs his waist, makes him fall over, sink down on his Master’s naked, slippery body, feeling the blond man’s growing manhood pressed against his belly, his fingers travelling up and down his back, his glorious pecks underneath his face, the golden locks moist. 

It’s like something explodes inside of him, and he closes his eyes shut to focus on the feeling of skin on skin even more, not even realising how strongly he is pushing his body against Erwin’s who’s chuckling lowly. “You’ve been such a good boy, Levi,” he praises him and the raven’s fingers dig into the man’s shoulders. “Such a good, good boy…” Erwin repeats, pressing a kiss onto Levi’s forehead, his fingers carding through the dark bangs, scratching lightly over his scalp, and the younger man cannot suppress something between a whimper and a moan pushing past his lips because he is just so utterly happy and excited and aroused and agitated and proud; proud of himself because Erwin is proud of him, because Erwin is praising him so lovely, because he’s done well. And he doesn’t want this moment to end, doesn’t want this water-cuddling to stop, rubbing himself subtly against his Master’s naked body, nuzzling his neck, peppering the sensitive skin of Erwin’s throat with feather light kisses, making the man chuckle lowly once again. Until Erwin speaks up with that enticing raspy voice of his. “Straddle me, darling,” he says, moving to sit up straighter in the tub, and Levi follows his instruction, climbing on top of Erwin, pushing his thighs to each side, feeling Erwin’s dick slip into his crack, asking himself whether the man plans on fucking him right here and there.

Erwin doesn’t.

He takes another sip of his wine, his free hand resting on Levi’s thigh, rubbing it, eyes glued to his boy’s semi-hard manliness. “You need to shave,” he states, somewhat dryly, taking another sip and then putting the glass back to where it was standing, shifting his gaze up to look into his slave’s face. “Hands on each side of the tub,” he orders and Levi obeys, startling and releasing a quick groan as Erwin’s fingers wind themselves around his length without any warning. The man pulls back his foreskin, and Levi can watch him examining his moist tip. The raven-haired hisses as Erwin moves his thumb across his slit and increases the pressure of his fingers wrapped around his lover’s cock, half covered by water – and then very embarrassing splashing sounds start filling the bathroom as Erwin starts pumping him, Levi’s own digits producing a horribly loud squeaking as he grabs onto the wet ceramic surfaces of the tub’s edges, lust shooting through the whole of his body, concentrating in his abdominal region.

“Fuck…!” he huffs out, closing his eyes and throwing his head back, as a particularly strong wave of arousal crashes through all of his barriers.

“Language,” Erwin reprimands, his sharp talons digging into Levi’s cockhead, making the smaller man release a shout of agony ending in a low and lusty moan as Erwin continues to jerk him off. “Look at me,” the blond demands and Levi opens his eyes, the world around him seeming blurry to him because everything is clouded by the deep lust he is feeling and experiencing thanks to Erwin’s skilful fingers and the man’s patience, the man’s edging, his torture. “How close are you?” the blond asks him, and Levi moans, trying to regain his ability to form human words. 

“...c-c- _close_ …” he manages to breathe out, and then his heart almost stops.

Without pausing his lewd ministrations, Erwin speaks out a dangerous warning. “You will only come when I give you permission to,” he says, his tone a dark musical composition, “if you shoot your load before that, I will lock your dick away for the next month. Am I understood?”

Levi’s heart is beating so heavily in his chest and he feels dizzy he fears he might black out. But he doesn’t. “…yes, Erwin…!” he huffs out his confirmation, digging his fingernails into the palms of his hands, trying to focus on this uncomfortable pain instead of Erwin’s pumping hand, Levi’s toes curling, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip fighting the fire raging inside of his groin, the flames trying to push through, push out to engulf and destroy everything around him.

“Not yet…” Erwin’s sharp voice cuts the air like a blade, and Levi’s moaning, whimpering, sounding strained and as if in pain. “Not yet…” Erwin goes again and increases the speed of his hand, making it so, so much worse for his slave, whose whole body is starting to tremble as he is fighting its natural reaction, fighting his impending orgasm, stifling vile curses that want to escape his mouth to ease the situation, saliva trickling down his chin, his breath ragged and loud.

“ _…unghhh…… mmgh….. fff…..ghhhh…._ ”

“Not yet, boy,” Erwin warns him – and Levi does everything in his might not to shoot his load. Because he wants to continue being a good boy, he wants to please Erwin, he wants to be obedient, wants to be praised, wants his Master to be proud of him.

Squeezing his eyes shut Levi starts thinking of the most disgusting things his mind can conjure up in this horrific and the same time extremely wonderful situation, feeling Erwin grow underneath him, the thick shaft rubbing against his entrance. Levi pulls up images of dirty, stinking underwear of ugly men in his mind, thinks of dirty dishes piling up until the ceiling, residue of hard food covered by green mould, tries focussing on hairy toes with yellow nails – but not matter how disgusting and off-putting those thoughts turn out to be, they cannot block out the wonderful, horrific, sexy reality of Erwin playing devotedly and heavily with his cock, the man’s free hand still rubbing circles onto Levi’s wet thigh.

“….unghhh….!”

Levi is so close, so _fucking_ close. His body is truly shaking now and his knuckles are white because he is clutching so hard onto the tub’s edges. His throat hurts because of all those improper, needy sounds leaving it, because of his shameless and pathetic panting. His abdominal muscles are clenching so hard, and because he is keeping everything in, it starts hurting like a bitch – but he wants to endure, wants to please, wants to obey.

“Not yet…” Erwin breathes and Levi responds with a long, laborious moan stemming from the core of his existence.

And then, as his head is pounding, his groin is hurting, as breathing feels as if it was tearing wounds open and his arousal is so fucking deep that he feels as if his body is about to just simply explode any second, Erwin utters that one simple, freeing sentence: 

“Cum for me…”

And Levi does. God, _he does_ – his orgasm truly ripping through the whole of his body, breaking down every single fucking wall on its way, destroying everything on the path of lust, crashing through all of his veins, a sharp coiling in his stomach that leads to a liberating climax, a blissful moment in which Levi’s dick is spurting his thick, nasty liquid all over the fucking place; over Erwin’s hand, onto the beautiful pecks the man owns, his throat, his chin, accompanied by Levi’s loud, desperate moaning that only fades slowly, replaced by his agitated, ragged breathing. 

And as the very last drop of his lust has left his body, so has his strength, and Levi, even though he tries so hard not to, collapses on top of Erwin, his head bumping against Erwin’s forehead, making the man hiss in slight pain, and Levi wants to apologise – but he can’t. Because he feels so weak, doesn’t actually feel his body going limp for a whole second, as if he’s simply faded out of existence for this short moment. 

“Kitten…” Erwin whispers, his arms holding Levi’s boneless form, embracing him, the tall man’s fingers stroking his wet skin tenderly.

“…ungh…” Levi fails in speaking, needs another minute for his senses to come back to him, to regain control over his limbs, and when he finally manages to sit back up, he is looking into a beautiful ocean of blue once more. Erwin’s smiling. And another wave of pleasing warmth takes over Levi’s whole body, mind and soul, when the man praises him.

“Magnificent,” he says, “you’ve done so well, Levi. I am so proud of you, dove.” And then Erwin kisses him softly on the lips, his hands gliding over his back down to his behind still pressing against Erwin’s groin, “I’m going to fuck you all day long, my love,” Erwin whispers against his slave’s lips, and Levi whimpers – and he cannot express how fucking happy is at this very moment.


	20. Chapter 20

If Levi would have to give what they’re doing a name, he’d call it ‘naked Saturday’ – because essentially that’s what happening, with Erwin not permitting him to put on any clothes, wanting to keep his slave naked an accessible at all times, vulnerable. Then again, he could also call it a ‘fuck marathon’ and ‘degradation weekend’ or maybe something like ‘horny Erwin day’.

“Lick me clean,” is what his Master tells him when they’re both still in the tub, Levi’s heartbeat not yet back to normal after the marvellous orgasm that ripped through his body, his eyes wandering over Erwin’s naked skin below him now, stained by his sub’s cum. And there is no hesitation – Levi spurs right into action, moving his limbs so that he slips off and between his Master’s thick thighs and Erwin brings his hand to Levi’s mouth, covered by droplets of the boy’s warm seed; it’s Levi’s starting point. The dark-haired’s tongue darts out, removing the milky fluid from Erwin’s big digits, licking and sucking at his fingers like the hungry kitten that he is, the black cat pushed into utter obedience, showing off his blowing-skills which Erwin acknowledges with a faint smirk.

The blond dips his hand back into the water once Levi is done with the obscene first cleansing, and the raven bends over his Master’s body, who is leaning back now in the tub, fully relaxed, the raven’s hands coming to rest on each side of Erwin’s thighs, pushing against the bottom of the ceramic form as he starts removing his disgusting ejaculate from his boyfriend’s prominent chin, planting kisses down Erwin’s sensitive throat, lathering up his own bitter cum on his way down, lips brushing over the blond man’s collarbone to glide over his chest next, the lawyer’s hard pectorals – and he cannot resist the temptation along the slightly hairy path, grazing his teeth over Erwin’s erect nipple, also pressing his hips against his Master’s middle in the exact same moment a pleased groan leaves the man’s mouth. 

Erwin’s skin against Levi’s feels splendid. The man’s hardening _cock_ pushing against his abdomen feels splendid – and once more Levi is not able to resist the temptation, his right hand wondering over Erwin’s thighs to grab the blond’s dick at the end of its journey, while Levi’s tongue swipes repeatedly over his nipple, eliciting another deep groan from his Master.

Erwin’s flesh feels hot in his hand, but maybe that’s also the murky water around it, splashing wildly as Levi starts jerking his boyfriend off, alternating between both of his hardened buds with his mouth, tongue and teeth, savouring all those sweets sounds that push up the lawyer’s throat and out of his mouth, filling the bathroom with a melody of moans, as the raven increases the speed of his fingers wrapped tightly around the blood-filled monster between Erwin’s legs. Until the man suddenly grabs his hair and practically rips him away from his body. Levi’s startled and so his hands stills, but it doesn’t matter. Because he won’t be using it anymore.

His Master stands up, Erwin’s thick fingers still tangled in Levi’s hair, but he doesn’t get out of the tub. Instead, Erwin moves his muscled, wet body to sit on the corner tub’s wide edge, moving his wine glass over to the side, discarding the deposited shampoo and shower gel bottles carelessly onto the floor – which also doesn’t matter because he will have Levi pick them up later. And then, just a second after his little change of location, he pulls his slave between his legs, grabbing his grand cock with his own free hand to point right at Levi’s mouth, who, once more, does not hesitate but gets to work immediately. 

He showed off his oral skills licking Erwin’s fingers just a couple of moments ago, now he ingests the real thing – and judging those deep moans and pleased, almost desperate sighs Erwin’s mouth is releasing, the blond closing his eyes and throwing his head back blissfully, tells Levi that he truly _is_ doing a great job. 

Erwin’s _release_ verifies this. 

“Fuck, darling, fuck, _yes_ …!” the blond hisses, and his vile declaration of pleasure is followed by a low and long-lasting moan that heralds the start of his orgasm. 

The pressure of Erwin’s fingers still wrapped around the dark strands on Levi’s hair increases and he holds his sub in place instinctively, filling Levi’s mouth with his viscous seed, that tastes like a mix of raw eggs and acid today, making Levi almost gag, his fingers digging into Erwin’s thighs as he fights the urge to tear himself out of Erwin’s grasp, the urge to get away from his cock and spit out everything that’s pooling in his mouth, some of the cum already running down the corners of his mouth. Erwin hisses out in pain and his fingers dig even deeper into Levi’s skull, making the raven-haired mewl, and thus more cum run out of his mouth and down his chin, his throat. He forces himself to swallow, calling on every fibre of his will-power, closing his eyes shut, telling himself to ignore the taste – he’s done this before, he can do this again. And he does. But there’s not much left to absorb.

Erwin’s dick stops to pulsate in his mouth, starts to grow soft, and the man, his breath still uneven, elevated, loud, let’s go of Levi’s head, who automatically leans back, looks up at his Master – and shivers. For Erwin’s gaze is cold, his sapphires scanning the area around Levi’s mouth, the raven’s skin smeared with his cum. He clicks his tongue, locking eyes with Levi now, and the latter feels ashamed. He wants to say he’s sorry, but he doesn’t get the chance to. Erwin reaches out with his hand and scoops up some of juice running down the right side of Levi’s face and throat, bringing it straight up to Levi’s mouth, repeating his order from before, only slightly altered.

“Lick it clean,” he instructs, and Levi does. Just as he does with the rest of Erwin’s obnoxious cum which the man collects from his throat, chin, his cheeks with his fingers just to push it back into Levi’s mouth, making the younger man eat it all up like he was supposed to do from the beginning, and the raven-haired doesn’t protest. After all, it’s his duty to drink his Master’s cum, and even though he doesn’t like today’s particularly horrid taste, he still enjoys it – because he _doesn’t_ enjoy it. And he doesn’t give a shit how fucked up this explanation might sound to anyone, because the only being that matters to him is Erwin. And Erwin _gets_ it.

Erwin gets that Levi wants to be a good boy, that it’s his biggest desire to please his Dom, to fulfil every order Erwin Smith gives him, to make the man proud, make him praise Levi, just like the blond has already done today multiple times – only Levi asks himself now, if he’s ruined it all with his blowjob disaster. The dread must be readable on his face, for Erwin’s gaze softens and he cups Levi’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb, speaking gently to his slave.

“Don’t you ever waste my cum like that again, boy,” the blond says in a soft voice that doesn’t match his warning, and which makes it even more dangerous, and Levi has to swallow the lump that’s formed in his throat.

“I’m sorry, Erwin. I’m never gonna do it again. I swear.”

And there it is, the praise Levi has been craving for so much. “Good boy.” And with this, Erwin lets the matter go, decides not to punish Levi, chooses to continue giving him the appreciation he deserves for the past week, for yesterday; for sleeping obediently in the box each night, for enduring the endless edging, for bearing Erwin’s withholding of touches for almost a whole day.

“Thank you, Erwin,” Levi nearly whispers, kissing his Master’s thighs where he’s clawed onto them, brushing his lips over his boyfriend’s testicles and flaccid cock when his mouth travels to the other thigh to complete his caring procedure that is also to demonstrate Erwin his submission, his repentance. And Erwin acknowledges this, threads his fingers through Levi’s moist hair in a gentle gesture, telling him that it’s okay without having to use any words. Until Levi looks back up to him, expectantly. Then, Erwin gets up and finally out of the tub, ending their physical contact for now. 

“Stay,” he tells Levi while he strides over to the impressive walk-in shower and rinses his body. Because there isn’t only residue of the bath salts on his skin – there’s surely also traces of come. His own as well as Levi’s. 

The raven watches the man, watches every move of Erwin’s naked body, and even though he’s just orgasmed, his cock twitches slightly at the sight and Levi feels like a nasty teenager again, remembering how he was able to jerk off seven times a day, sometimes feeling horny just right after his first climax looking at cheap-ass gay porn pics. 

Now he has Erwin to look at, Erwin to touch, to taste, Erwin to fuck him senseless – and that’s practically what you could call sexually overwhelming.

“Don’t stare,” his Master teases him, when he starts drying himself off right in front of Levi, “it’s rude.”

Levi licks his lips, his throat also having turned subtly dry. “I’m sorry, Erwin,” he murmurs obediently, lowering his gaze, and earns a contented hum – and an order.

“Shave and prepare your ass,” is all that Erwin says before he leaves the room, leaves his slave behind who, for the third time today, does not hesitate but stands up straightaway to fulfil his Master’s command. 

He hasn’t managed to shave for three days because of uni and because Erwin got to work on him the second he came home, also because of his friend’s visit – so there is some stubble that Erwin does not want to be there. He gets out his razor and everything else he needs, moving to the shower that has a built-in bench, a convenient place to sit down and remove the little hairs all around his cock. Erwin got him shaving his private parts pretty early in the relationship – it makes fondling with his dick easier, when using ropes for instance or other devices. There are no little locks of hair to be stuck somewhere, ripped out in a way that could cause damage. For other reasons, Erwin demands Levi hole to be shaved. Mostly those are of an aesthetic nature. And quite frankly, Levi doesn’t care. If Erwin wants him to shave, then that’s exactly what Levi does.

He is only pretty glad that Erwin does not remove _his_ body hair anywhere. Because he loves those golden locks spread on his prominent parts, loves to touch them, play with them, look at them, lick them – and _fuck_. 

He’s hard again. 

Which doesn’t necessarily ease the procedure of shaving. But somehow he manages, also manages to clean his entrance for what is to come – which will probably be Erwin, inside of Levi. 

He’s insatiable since meeting the lawyer, Levi thinks, smirking to himself while treating his freshly hairless skin with a soothing lotion before finally walking through the apartment to join his boyfriend in the living room.

He isn’t surprised to find Erwin watching a documentary. This time it’s not about World War II but about the history of the colonisation of the USA, and Erwin is focused, doesn’t even lift his head when Levi approaches, ignores his slave, lying on the comfortable couch dressed in equally comfortable short black sweatpants paired with a lovely, tight white tee shirt. Then it hits Levi: that it’s extremely warm in the room, the radiators turned up high, and he gets it. It’s because he is to remain naked. On the floor. He spots his dog bed the second this thought hits him, and walks towards it immediately, not saying a word, not wanting to disturb his Master, getting down obediently onto his special place at the foot of the big sofa his Dom is lounging on.

Levi is trying to focus on the documentary as well, sitting cross-legged on the comfortable cushion. And he has to admit that it is quite interesting – especially the sequence about the lost colony of Roanoke. He’s read tons of theories about that one, seen a couple of movies about it, enjoyed a horror show dealing with the dark myths about the place and its settlers that disappeared without anyone knowing what could have ever happened to them or why they left. 

Then the documentary gets boring, and Levi leans back against the couch, resting his head against the upholstery looking up into the ceiling, and when he turns it slightly, to look up at Erwin – his Master’s naked feet are right next to his face. He doesn’t know whether Erwin’s done that on purpose or whether he has just stretched this way randomly. He just knows his man is staring at the television, not paying any attention to his slave, who feels another urge crawling up his body, infecting every single cell – because he still feels bad for not having been able to swallow Erwin’s load like he usually does. He feels the need to show his Master how much respect he harbours for him, how much he looks up to him, how much he is willing to serve him.

And so he doesn’t really think about it, just lets his body act on all of those desires that cannot be tamed, turns around – and kisses the top of the bridge of Erwin’s right foot. The blond flinches slightly, probably due to the surprise of this unexpected, featherlike touch, because when Levi risks to look up at Erwin and into his beautiful blue eyes, the man is not angry or irritated, but watches him with a mixture of astonishment and adoration, and he doesn’t stop him. So Levi continues planting mellow kisses across the sensitive skin, slowly, calculated, trying to let all of his love and submission flow into the act – until he reaches Erwin’s big toe.

He swallows, looking at the part of the human body that basically disgusts him the most, even though Erwin’s feet are very well-kept, nails trimmed, cornea practically non-existent, soles clean. But feet are feet and toes and toes, and as Levi contemplates what to do next, his Master makes that decision for him. “Suck it,” Erwin says, voice low and raspy – and at the same time he shifts his foot, pressing his big toe directly onto Levi’s lips. 

And now the raven’s the one who flinches slightly. 

…and then his emotions run crazy.

He’s thinking about all of those things he thought he might feel when he told Erwin over two years ago that he might be willing to do just that: suck his Master’s toes as a means of showing how low his own standing is, as a way of being degraded and treated like someone who is a less worthy human being – and he _does_ feel just that, as he spreads his lips and takes Erwin’s toe into his mouth, running his tongue over the tip, feeling soft skin as well as a hard big nail under his wet muscle, sucking on it like he’d been told to. And he shudders, oh he shudders fiercely when Erwin murmurs: “… _good boy_.”

It’s then that he cannot hold himself back anymore, sucking on Erwin’s toe as if it was a popsicle, a wonderful, delicious treat, as if it was Erwin’s _cock_ , feeling all those things he was right to assume to come into existence at this moment. How disgusting this is, how humiliating it feels to be forced to suck his Master’s toes, how disgraced he feels, how stupid and small – and he loves it. He utterly loves it, weak moans wandering up his throat and pushing past his lips, making Erwin chuckle slightly, whom he is showing where he belongs: under the blond man’s feet. 

Then suddenly Erwin pulls his toe out of Levi’s mouth, and the raven’s eyes shoot open, only to look at the other foot Erwin has moved towards his face, repeating what he has done before – putting his big toe right onto Levi’s lips. And the younger man doesn’t need to be told what to do next. Once more, Levi does not hesitate, but takes the object of his desire straight into his mouth, tongue twirling around Erwin’s toe, the man’s satisfied groan being his reward, as he licks and sucks it as if it was the most erotic thing he’s ever put into his mouth.

And then Erwin stops it all, withdraws both of his legs as he sits up, feet planted onto the floor, beckoning Levi to come closer, like he’s done before in the tub. “Come here, darling,” he breathes and Levi scoots over, manoeuvres himself between Erwin’s spread legs. “Get up. Let me see how well you’ve shaved,” Erwin explains, his eyes already focussed on Levi’s exposed crotch as the younger is following his Dom’s orders by moving into a standing position. 

The raven flinches slightly as his Master’s hand reaches out for his semi-hard dick, only to touch the skin around it, still a little bit moist due to the fair amount of cream Levi’s used. Erwin’s fingertips circle his root and then slide over his balls, underneath them, brush the skin around them, and Levi is fully hard again. But Erwin’s ignoring the swollen length. At least with his hands, because he is definitely looking at it. “Turn around,” is his next instruction nonetheless and Levi complies. “Bend over,” Erwin tells him, and Levi does, spreading his legs and bending his knees slightly to rest his hands on them, giving his Master access to his backdoor, swallowing, as he feels Erwin’s fingertips circle his now smooth hole. “Well done,” Erwin praises his slave, and a wanton moan escapes Levi’s throat when his blond partner experimentally pushes his index finger past the tight ring of muscles, even though it stings and hurts, because Erwin hasn’t applied any lubrication yet.

That’s probably why the man stops his doing, both of his hands settling on Levi’s butt cheeks, keeping them spread wide so that he can continue to shamelessly look at his boyfriend’s clean entrance. Levi doesn’t expect what happens next and gasps when he feels Erwin’s hot breath against his hole – and just a second later the man’s wet tongue swirling all around it, licking him languidly, while Erwin’s fingers dig into his cheeks.

“… _hngh!_ ” it escapes his mouth, as Erwin’s ministrations start to become more intense and his tongue feels even wetter and hotter than at the very beginning; but maybe that’s just Levi’s imagination. “… _ungh!_ ” he goes again, his cock starting to twitch as Erwin’s tongue starts pushing into him. And as always there’s this tiny voice at the back of his head screaming at him that this practise is unclean, dirty, shameful, that it should stop. But taking into account that Levi’s just sucked both of his Master’s toes and enjoyed it to the fullest, that voice is rather quiet today, compared to all the times before. And Levi chooses to ignore it completely anyhow, focussing on the other lewd sounds around him, the soft slurping for instance caused by Erwin’s wet muscle and mouth, and the man’s contented humming. “Fuck!” Levi pants as one of his Master’s hands lets go of his butt and moves to his front instead, grabbing his dick, while he continues to lick his asshole unabashedly. 

“…language…” the man mumbles his reprimand against Levi’s crack, his voice a hot brush over Levi’s hole, before he shoves his tongue back into it, making a shiver crawl up the raven-haired’s spine and his hips jerk automatically – he’s truly as hard as a rock. And his cock is leaking. And that’s when Erwin stops and lets go of him completely. Yet only for a little while. 

“Come to me, darling,” he murmurs as he leans back, grabbing Levi’s arm gently, twisting the smaller man around, pulling him onto his body as if Levi was a blanket, and Levi feels reminded of the scene having just unfolded in the bathroom, when Erwin tugged him against his form. The only difference now is that they’re not in water and Erwin isn’t naked, but it’s wonderful nonetheless.

And then it turns into something filthy. The moment Erwin’s hand pushes into Levi’s hair, repeatedly grabbing his strands, tilting his head back slightly for better access and then presses his lips against the raven’s, making him spread his lips in order to push his fierce tongue into Levi’s mouth, and the latter is sure that this is the most putrid kiss they have ever shared: Erwin’s tongue just having been thrust into Levi’s asshole, while Levi’s mouth has just been busy sucking Erwin’s feet.

_But then why the hell does he enjoy it so much?_

Maybe _because_ it’s filthy and disgusting and simply so wrong on many levels.

Erwin breaks the kiss, looking deep into Levi’s eyes. “Let’s go to the playroom,” he whispers against his lips, and something nice twists in Levi’s gut. He feels himself nodding, remembering yet again at the very last second how to respond to his Master properly, adding a “yes, Erwin”, making the blond man smile at him rather fondly. 

It’s almost romantic, the way Erwin takes his hand once he’s stood up and walks him through the flat to their destination, watching with a tender gaze how his slave obediently goes down onto his knees in the middle of the room, on the corresponding mat he is supposed to kneel at when awaiting further instructions. He doesn’t raise his head to follow Erwin walking around, gathering the supplies and devices he needs for whatever he desires to do to his sub, but he can’t help but observe whatever he can, watching out of the corner of his eyes, because he cannot subdue his curiosity, cannot await the first time to be fucked by his Dom today who’s promised him to take him all day. 

He’s going to keep his word, isn’t he?

Or was it just a teasing joke? 

Something to make Levi hot and horny – and then never give him the real deal? Are they back to edging, Levi asks himself, while he hears Erwin close one of the drawers and walk back to stand behind him. “Get up,” he orders, and Levi immediately jumps to his feet. “Come here,” Erwin says and that makes Levi turn around. 

The blond is grinning lightly, motioning towards a piece of furniture that one could easily mistake for a gymnastics buck, at the first glance. However, this is something completely different. It looks like a barrel covered by a dark upholstery supported by four massive legs made out of aluminium, with several holes drilled into small kind of plates rising from each leg that look as if someone was meant to put a bar through them, to attach another piece of furniture maybe. And it’s true: they _are_ attachment points – but they’re not made to join two lifeless objects, they’re made for restraints, to put hooks and whatnot through them to immobilise the slave bending over the oh so comfortable padded barrel. And that’s exactly what Erwin makes Levi do – bend over it, the boy’s upper body and dick pressing into the black soft material, his ass moving up into the air. 

“Don’t move,” Erwin tells him, placing his hand shortly onto his slave’s lower back, pressing him against the piece of kinky equipment, as if to emphasize the position that Levi is to remain in. And the good boy obeys, doesn’t move an inch when Erwin walks around the device and squats down at Levi’s right hand. 

The dark-haired shifts his gaze and holds his breath as he watches Erwin put a wide, thick, black padded cuff around his wrist, its built-in silver chain linked with an equally shiny hook that Erwin attaches to one of the holes at the corresponding leg of the buck-like construction Levi is bent over. He does the same with Levi’s left hand and then moves behind his slave again. 

Levi shivers slightly as he feels Erwin grab his right and then his left ankle and pull it further to the side, further towards the leg of the kinky piece of furniture to repeat what he has done to his arms already – hook them to the special attachment points, leaving him completely bound to the barrel, legs spread, dick pushing into the upholstery, asshole accessible for his Master. And that’s exactly the place Erwin wants to take care of right now, putting on the disposable latex gloves – Levi hears their distinct squeaking sound, as they meet Erwin’s fingers, and he can also hear the squishing noise the tube of lubrication concocts when the blond squeezes some of the thick liquid onto his palm, or fingers, whatever. It’s cold when Erwin presses his digits between his cheeks and coats his ring of muscles back there.

“Relax,” is what Erwin tells him, and Levi closes his eyes, his toes curling nonetheless when Erwin presses his first thick finger into him, slight pain spreading throughout his butt. “Kitten, relax…” Erwin purrs and starts moving his finger in and out of Levi. Slowly, tenderly, adding even more lube, and Levi grunts when his Master finally pushes it in completely and crooks it, fumbling around his inner walls for very few seconds before he finds his sweet spot and presses into it. “…there you go…” Erwin murmurs enamoured and a shiver runs down Levi’s arms, another faint moan escaping his mouth as his Dom continues to treat his prostate with wonderful pressure, adding a second finger merely a short while later, starting to thrust both digits in an out, finally fucking Levi with his fingers, who cannot control his panting anymore, his yet again stiffening cock pressing against the dark padding underneath his body with every thrust.

“…ungh… ungh! … _ha…!_ ”

“Do you like being fingered like this, Levi?” Erwin suddenly asks him, his voice deep and husky, full of lust.

“…yes… Erwin…” Levi responds, somewhat docilely, and then his breath hitches because Erwin adds a third of his very thick fingers and pushes them all against his prostate, focussing on Levi’s sweet spot now.

“ _Oh fffff—hhh—ngh!_ ”

Erwin chuckles, not stopping his evil doings. “Remember what I told you, Levi,” he warns him in that sweet and at the same time dangerous tone. “If you climax without permission, I will lock you away for a whole month. Do you understand?” He presses particularly hard against the special gland and Levi’s mouth releases an obnoxious moan, his hips jerking on their own volition, making his hard cock rub against the padded barrel even more. 

“…I understand… Erwin…” he then somehow manages to press out.

“Good,” the blond responds, and Levi is sure the man is smirking now, “I want you to know that right now, you don’t have the permission to come. Do you understand?”

“…yes… Erwin,” Levi breathes out, his voice almost a whimper, and Erwin chuckles in that low and menacing way Levi loves so much, the man’s fingers buried deep inside of his ass, spreading his hole, widening his canal with scissoring movements, stopping only to massage his prostate, making Levi’s eyes fall shut, his mouth drop open and a cascade of pleasure-sound escape his throat.

“All right,” Erwin says, with a kind of finality and slides his fingers out of Levi’s hole, making the younger man release another whimper, “we’re gonna keep you lubed up and plugged the whole day, so that whenever I feel like fucking your brains out, I can just slide in,” he explains calmly, and then Levi isn’t very surprised when the blond inserts a thick sex toy next – a butt plug, just as he so charmingly disclosed to his slave. “There you go,” he says, as the instrument is seated deep within Levi, pressing ever so slightly against his sweet spot, making Levi bite his lip, especially when Erwin repeatedly addresses him the way he loves to be addressed. “Good boy.”

But Erwin doesn’t remove the cuffs yet, does not unchain him, his hand stroking his butt cheeks, gaze probably wandering over Levi’s naked body. Then he suddenly hums and asks the raven-haired a question. “Is there anything my good boy would like his Master to do to him?” 

Levi freezes.  
Is Erwin seriously making him pick a way of torture?  
A means of a reward?

“…I asked you a question, _boy_ ,” Erwin emphasises, tone a bit sterner than before, when Levi doesn’t answer straightaway, scraping his fingernails over Levi’s cheeks and inner thighs, making the smaller man hiss out and then finally spill the beans.

“I want you to whip my ass,” he blurts out and Erwin’s hand on his thighs stills.

“Whip your ass?” he echoes, sounding amused as well as a little surprised. “And why would I do that?”

“To punish me for not swallowing your cum properly,” Levi supplies, and Erwin hums again.

“…so, now _you’re_ telling _me_ how I’m supposed to punish my slave?” he then counters, his tone a mixture of amusement and coldness and Levi huffs, not able to contain a grin. This bastard just knows how to twist everything around Levi says. “Do you think I’m not a capable Dom?” Erwin goes on with his taunting.

“No!” Levi immediately assures. “No, of course not, Erwin.”

“Then why are you _suggesting punishment_ to me?” Erwin presses, his hand wandering between Levi’s thighs now, grabbing the end of the plug sticking out and holding the sex toy in place and stirring it, so that the thick device presses against Levi’s prostate, making the young man squirm. “Don’t you think it should be _my_ decision alone, if you need punishment or not, darling?”

“…I just…” Levi starts, but has no idea what to say, “fuck, just— _ow!_ ”

Erwin slaps him hard across his butt and tuts. “How many times have I already told you to mind that filthy mouth of yours today, young man? Now _that_ is something that deserves punishment. Don’t you agree?”

“…yes, Erwin,” Levi gives in, closing his eyes and listening to how this manipulative son of a bitch alias his boyfriend and Dom walks across the room to fetch one of the whips. Levi doesn’t want to see it, he wants to feel it on his skin and only _then_ guess which one it is.

“Haaaa _ooohhhfff—kkk!_ ” he practically screeches as Erwin delivers the first blow – and Levi knows it’s one of those with a many tails, maybe eight in total. And judging the ferocity of the pain spreading on his cheeks as Erwin hits him again, Levi is pretty sure it’s the one with little studs attached to each tail, to heighten the pain of the impact. “Ungh!”

He’s body is jumping at every hit Erwin lands on his sensitive area, arms and legs automatically pulling at the chains holding him in place, hindering his escape, his mouth producing whimpering and moaning sounds, while Erwin, with his deep manly voice, is rebuking his slave’s behaviour.

“You have such a lovely mouth, and yet you use for such dirty words, kitten. It’s truly a shame. Aren’t you ashamed of yourself?”

“…ungh…!” Levi’s legs are trembling, fingernails digging into his own palms to stop him from crying out too loud as Erwin whips his ass particularly hard, “…I’m ashamed!”

“You should be very much, dove,” Erwin agrees, “and I won’t tolerate your swearing anymore. So for every bad word that leaves your mouth, you’re going to spend an hour in your beloved box. Have I made myself clear, boy?”

“… _yes!_ Yes, Erwin!” Levi huffs out and bites his lip when Erwin whacks the whip across his butt once more and another curse word is about to breach his lips; he manages to stifle it, moaning instead, when the next blow follows. Until his butt is fucking burning. It’s then that Erwin stops, puts the whip away, walks over to one of the many dressers and returns with a cooling substance, which he spreads over Levi’s stinging bum. Then he walks around the younger man to squat down right in front of his naked slave still tied to the padded barrel-like structure. Their eyes meet and Levi realizes that drool is running down his chin. Erwin brushes it away with his thumb, smiling lightly. Maybe also a tiny bit triumphantly. Who knows.

“You’re gonna stay here for a little while and be a good boy, okay?” the blond then asks him. Or rather: he tells him. Because this isn’t a proposition. It’s an order, and Levi will obey it.

“Yes, Erwin,” he thus confirms and enjoys the short nod the blond man gives him after this.

“Good boy,” Erwin coos, ruffling Levi’s hair – and then he’s gone and Levi remains alone in the playroom, tied to the slave furniture, not able to move, the butt plug resting deep inside of his ass, not knowing for how long Erwin will choose to leave him here like this – and he’s grinning, savouring this moment, as his thoughts start wandering back to the very first time Erwin immobilised him.

_________  


Levi was sure his butt still hurt a little after the spanking, after this very special recapitulation of Erwin’s ground rules involving a paddle, even though two days had already passed. One of them he had spent without Erwin’s company. Because even though the blond had initially planned on coming over every night of the week, he was so swamped with work one night that he just simply couldn’t make it. However, now he was about to make _up_ for it. At least that’s how Levi saw it, rereading Erwin’s text message he had received this morning at least twenty times that day.

“I’ll be there tonight and I will tie you up. May I, darling?” it read.

And of course Levi had replied with an affirmative straightaway, his fantasy running wild the whole freaking day at uni, making it impossible for the raven to concentrate on anything else, conjuring kinky images in his mind, a mixture of his own imagination and pictures as well as moving sequences he had seen on the web – the good kind, the one that didn’t scare him, the one that, indeed, enticed him. 

Levi was excited, taking extra good care when cleaning his apartment and putting on fresh bed sheets, even though he really didn’t have to. But: he wanted everything to be perfect. Perfect for Erwin, for the first time the man would use ropes on his body. He even bought a bottle of red wine for after, when they would hopefully sit down on the couch together to cuddle and kiss and make out and whatever – to drink that stupid beverage that would cloud their mind a little and make them even more sensitive. 

And, of course, Levi was hoping Erwin would stay the night again and not drive back to his place that still remained an unknown space to the raven. But that was all right, they had spoken about this and the time wasn’t right yet, Levi wasn’t ready yet. They were at the beginning of it all, but they had all the time in the world, Levi mused contentedly, eyes wandering over his meticulously clean apartment, still checking for spots he might have missed. 

There weren’t any.

Levi tried to pass the rest of the remaining time until Erwin’s arrival with watching an old horror movie, but he really couldn’t focus on the plot, his eyes always darting back to the clock, watching its pointers – that finally arrived at the desired destination after what felt like a whole month, making Levi switch off the television and stare at the door instead, expecting Erwin to walk through it any second now.

At a quarter past seven the lawyer still hadn’t shown up and Levi decided to fetch his phone and call the guy, feeling a bit uneasy about the whole situation, not sure whether he was worried that something had happened to the man or annoyed, assuming it was another work-related issue that would maybe lead to the last-minute cancellation of his boyfriend’s visit.

It _had_ to do with work – but Erwin would be here soon, Levi found out, because just before he could grab his phone he received another text from his Dom. A longer message. A dirty message.

“I’m sorry, love, running late because of a client, but I will be with you very soon, I promise. Meanwhile, I have a little task for you to pass the time. I want you to take off all of your clothes and take a seat on your couch – and then I want you to think about everything that turns you on: what you want me to do to your body, what you want to do to mine. Think of my big, fat, leaking cock and how I’m fucking you hard with it, okay? But: you may not touch yourself, Levi. Your hands will remain on the padding all the time you keep thinking about those dirty things, do you understand? And you will remain on the sofa, fantasizing, until I arrive at your place – I expect your dick to be as hard as metal when I show up. Do you understand? Confirm this order as soon as you read it.”

Levi needed a few seconds to calm down after having received and read those wicked instructions, being quite sure that this was the hottest text he had ever received from another man. Then, as reality sank in, he quickly replied, fingers shaking a little bit when he answered with a short but clear and very obedient: “I understand, Erwin.”

His digits were also shaking slightly as he unzipped his pants and pulled the shirt over his body, when he folded every item of clothing, storing it in the bed room, and then sat back down on the couch, as Erwin had instructed to do.

Shit, he thought, a grin spreading over his face, a spicy thought engraving itself in his skull: he was following Erwin Smith’s _orders_. Because this man wasn’t only his boyfriend – he was his _Master_ now. And those realisations were intoxicating, they made his cock twitch ever so lightly when he took a seat, putting his hands, as instructed, onto the padding, slightly spreading his legs, closing his eyes, his mind already filled with thoughts about Erwin; the man’s body covered by an expensive suit, his voice, the touch of his fingers, the feeling of his wet tongue inside of the raven’s mouth, captivating him in a deep and indecent kiss.

In his fantasy, Levi started undressing him, uncovering more and more of the soft skin, more of Erwin’s chiselled, beautiful body. He thought about how Erwin’s menacing gaze would linger on his naked form. How the man would grab him and push him against the kitchen counter, the door, the wall. He imagined how Erwin would bite him, leaving marks and bruises on his light skin, his throat, his shoulder. Levi thought about the blond pulling him over his lap, bruising his butt next with that wicked paddle next. He thought of Erwin’s dark voice, the man’s panting, his big, fat, hard and leaking cock – and he grew hard himself, only being able to stop his hand from wrapping around his stiff length at the very last moment.

“Fuck…” he whispered out into the empty room, his cock throbbing and demanding attention. But all Levi did was what he was allowed to do – torture himself and his manhood with more of those utterly erotic thoughts, making his body pump even more blood south, Levi’s toes curling.

He wanted to touch himself so badly, wanted Erwin to touch him, hoped that this would be the first thing the lawyer would do when he came by; he wanted Erwin to fuck him into this couch right the fuck now or swallow his cock deeply, his arousal becoming nearly unbearable as more and more dirty images started to flood his unstable mind.

He pictured himself with Erwin under the shower, relished the view of the blond’s wonderful, naked body covered by droplets of water, pressed tightly to his own form, imagined how it would feel letting his own moist hands wander over Erwin’s pecks, his abdomen, the man’s firm behind. In his fantasy he was lathering Erwin’s soft skin with lovely smelling shower gel, covering every centimetre of his Dom’s body with the light foam. And he imagined them kissing, thought of Erwin pressing his fingers into his entrance while their tongues entangled, fantasised about Erwin playing with his prostate – and his cock throbbed so hard it nearly hurt, Levi’s fingers digging into the seating surface as to not move between his legs.

And then he heard it: the prominent sound of keys, the noise of the door being unlocked, and his eyes followed it, settling on Erwin finally walking in. 

He was wearing a navy blue, perfectly fitted suit with a pitch black tie, his shirt a shade lighter than the rest. He was carrying a fresh suit up on a hanger in his left hand which he placed on the hooks right next to the door, signalling that Erwin did indeed plan on spending the night here – and in his right palm Levi spotted a medium sizes travel bag. A bit bigger than the one that had made his mind run crazy during his birthday party last Friday – and Levi was sure of the contents.

Ropes.

Yes, he was sure that Erwin had packed a set of ropes to tie him up, and thinking about what was finally to happen, made him almost moan out of excitement and deep arousal. Also, Levi was proud of himself, and he had every reason for this. After all he had carried out Erwin’s order: his cock was painfully hard. And Erwin saw. And Erwin appreciated. The grin gracing his rosy lips being handsome evidence, as the man put down the bag on the floor, eyes still focused on Levi’s naked form, the younger man’s legs now shamelessly spread, the raven not moving an inch, staring back at his Master, waiting.

Erwin came closer, unbuttoning his jacket while taking those gracious steps through Levi’s pathetic apartment, placing it over the backrest and then loosening his tie, to glide onto the sofa next, taking a seat right next to his aroused slave, his thigh pressing against Levi’s, gaze wandering over the younger man’s genitals shamelessly before locking eyes with the raven.

“Hey, kitten,” he greeted him and before Levi could answer, Erwin leaned closer, catching Levi’s lips in a tender and innocent, and yet somehow claiming kiss.

“Hi… Erwin…” Levi managed to answer afterwards, his words turning into a sharp gasp in the next second, because the blond man’s hand went straight to his crotch, grabbing his hard prick without any warning, squeezing down on it _hard_ , while Erwin put his other arm around Levi’s shoulder, pulling him tightly against his form, his lips pressing a light kiss on Levi’s crown now, Erwin’s breath tickling his scalp and forehead.

“Good boy,” he praised him in a low tone, and an intense shiver went down Levi’s spine. “Now tell me…” the blond then voiced in a playful tone, “what were you thinking about?”

“…you…” Levi responded breathlessly, almost adding a moan because Erwin’s fingers were still wrapped around his length, pumping him slowly, and he found that he utterly enjoyed the fact that he was naked – and Erwin was not. It was… like a very visible and palpable power gap. It made him feel vulnerable, it made him feel somewhat degraded. It made him feel small. And it was almost surprising how much he enjoyed this. _Almost_.

Erwin chuckled. “Well, that was a given, kitten,” the man replied, “what was I doing in your fantasy?”

“You… I mean… we… We took a shower together.”

“And that’s all?” Erwin teased, increasing the pressure of his ever so slowly moving hand wrapped around Levi’s length, dragging his thumb over Levi’s tip, smearing the pre-come that had gathered there, making the younger one finally release a moan before swallowing and trying to answer his Master’s question. Because he knew he had to. If he did not respond, Erwin would do something nasty – end even though the thought excited Levi, he still chose to be obedient, already craving Erwin’s praises back then.

“No,” he started replying, voice weak, “we… we were both soaping each other’s body…”

“…and then?” Erwin pressed, whispering, his hot breath now brushing Levi’s ear, and the younger truly expected him to lick it or bite into his lobe. But Erwin didn’t. “Tell me, kitten…” he whispered instead, lips just merely touching his ear shell as he spoke.

“We… we touched each other and then… you… _ungh_ …!” Levi cut himself off, wanton sounds replacing his coherent words, as Erwin, that freaking bastard, started to pump his cock harder.

“What did I do?” Erwin’s breath once more tickled Levi’s ear, and the muscles in his abdomen started cramping, his skin already tingling all over. “What did I do, Levi?” Erwin repeated – and that dark voice touched something raw within the raven. He almost lost it right there and then.

“Fuck, _I’mgonnacumsoonErwin…!_ ” he gasped in a frantic fashion – and Erwin immediately let go of his prick, leaving Levi unsure whether he was glad about this or not. 

Not a second later, Erwin was already standing up, towering over Levi, looking down at him, his naked and flushed form, still grinning like that smug bastard that he was. He didn’t speak, didn’t voice an order. Eyes focused on Levi’s the blond man started unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his torso. The discarded shirt was followed by his elegant slacks, and all the rest of fabric on his body, until Erwin was, just as Levi, stark naked, the man’s dick having grown a little right in front of Levi’s face. Then he held out his hand for Levi to grasp.

“Come with me,” he ordered, pulling Levi to his feet, guiding him to the bathroom. And during that short walk Levi couldn’t help but stare at Erwin’s firm ass that he had thought about all this time while sitting on the couch; in reality it was even more crisp and it made his mouth water. He also couldn’t stop staring at Erwin’s thick, masculine thighs, those appealing muscles moving beneath the flesh.

Erwin opened the shower cubicle and hauled Levi inside, making his body crash against the cold tiles. In the next second, he was right behind him, pressing the raven’s front further against the wall, enticing a harrowed moan as the air was squeezed out of his lungs for a brief moment, feeling Erwin’s hard chest pushing against his back, as was the man’s cock. Then Erwin turned on the water, placing a hand on Levi’s hip and turning him around to face him. And Levi shuddered when the blond pulled him against his body next, their wet skin colliding, Levi’s hard length pushing aggressively against the man’s thigh. 

Erwin still did not speak, he just performed, started kissing his slave, his tongue darting inside Levi’s mouth. Carefully and tender in the first second, only to transform the whole act of kissing into an act of displaying dominance and lust. It was magical. It had Levi almost feeling dizzy, the body contact spiking his arousal further, his hand fisting Erwin’s wet hair as the man claimed his mouth. 

In this moment it hit him again: That he and the mysterious man he had met in the park on that fateful Sunday were a couple now. That Erwin was his boyfriend and Master. That he was kissing this man, that he was rubbing his naked body against the blond’s. That Erwin had fucked him, spanked him and made him drink his cum, that he would do all of those things again – and many more. Like tying him up. And Levi’s heart nearly somersaulted at those thoughts; because they were so arousing and so overwhelming at the same time.

He felt his skin prickle when Erwin eventually broke their kiss and his lips travelled over his cheeks to his ear, and he hissed when his Master finally bit down hard on his lobe, while his hands were wandering down his wet sides, caressing him softly. “I found the retelling of your dirty fantasies quite poor,” he breathed into Levi’s ear, making the raven shudder repeatedly at the darkness of Erwin’s tone, “that’s why you are going to _show me_ , what you were thinking about, kitten. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Erwin,” Levi all but whispered and felt as if someone had turned a switch in his brain. Or maybe it was his groin. Driven by his arousal and desire to please he grabbed Erwin’s shoulders, using this moment of surprise to twirl the bigger man around in a 180-degree angle, pushing Erwin’s back against the tiles now and sinking down to his own knees right after, his hands moving down his Master’s body to come to their final rest on those beautiful thighs while his face stopped right in front of Erwin’s slowly awakening dick. 

Back then, he also didn’t hesitate, all those filthy thoughts about his boyfriend taking their toll, making him do this, making him _want_ it so badly: he took all of Erwin in his mouth, making the taller man elicit an enticing and somewhat surprised moan. “Fuck…” Erwin added breathlessly, as Levi sucked on his cock that grew hard and big very quickly. He started bobbing his head, licking and sucking, thinking that it felt as if he had always done this to Erwin. As if he was an expert in giving head. And he enjoyed it. 

“…you didn’t mention… anything about… _that_ …” Erwin’s amused scolding came, intermitted by the man’s arousing panting, the blond’s fingers carding through Levi’s hair, the slurping sounds the younger man’s mouth and tongue were producing mingling with the rush of the water coming from the shower head. “Fuck…” Erwin breathed out again – and then took control of the blow job, by starting to move his hips slightly, meeting the bobbing of Levi’s head. But that obviously wasn’t enough for the man, who put both of his hands on the back of Levi’s skull, fisting his hair and starting to fuck his slave mouth, repeating what had already happened before just a couple of days ago: making it hard to breathe for Levi. Filling his mouth with his hard cock, the tip at one point brushing his tonsils, almost making Levi gag.

And as uncomfortable this was – it was also tremendously arousing. For it turned Levi on, being used by Erwin this way, treated like some kind of toy merely designed for his Master’s pleasure.

A weird shiver crept up his spine at this thought and a strained moan escaped his throat as Erwin repeatedly thrust in deep into his mouth. But he didn’t fill his throat with his vicious seed this time. Instead, Erwin slid out of Levi’s hot cavity with a deep grunt at some point before his climax, grabbing his slave’s shoulders, pulling Levi to his feet, offering a little amused grin. “How do I taste today?” he asked him almost playfully.

“Good,” Levi replied and Erwin scoffed.

“With all that water running down are bodies I don’t think you’re even able to really taste me darling…” he taunted, bending down so much that he was able to flick his tongue fast over Levi’s lips, who had no idea how to retort, wondering, if he was expected to at all, and then he was once more guided by his desire, grabbing the showering gel and popping open the cap – because he still had to fulfil his order and show Erwin what he had been fantasizing about exactly. And Erwin let him. 

He didn’t protest when Levi started to spread the pleasantly smelling fluid over the man’s beautiful chest, brushing erect nipples and making Erwin shudder slightly, Levi’s dick reminding him of still wanting attention in any physical form at this erotic sight. However, he chose to ignore his sex, focussing on the task of soaping his Master’s whole body instead. And he did, lathering his naked skin, his abdomen, his arms, his thighs, calves, until he finally dared to touch Erwin’s stiffened cock, giving the impressive length that had just been in his mouth a proper massage, while looking into that mesmerising blue fixated on him.

And then Erwin suddenly stopped Levi’s doing, reached for the showering gel himself, starting to mimic Levi, his hands wandering down the same paths on his slave’s body that Levi had travelled down on his, lathering his whole frame, touching him everywhere and going even further – brushing his nipples, tickling his sides, pumping his cock, fondling with his balls, dipping into his crack, circling his asshole, even pushing his index finger inside for a bit, making Levi squirm and hiss and whimper at the mix of pleasure and pain shooting through his body, and at the feeling of being owned, at the thought that Erwin was allowed to touch him anywhere he wanted because Levi was _his possession_.

They kissed again, deeply, their tongues dancing around each other, their lips smacking, their hands placed on the firm behind of the other, kneading, groping, their cocks rubbing against their partner’s body, until they finally washed off the foam off their skin, until it was completely clear again.

And when Erwin stopped the water again and broke their kisses, he was grinning again, and there was this distinctive shimmer in his eyes that drove Levi crazy. 

Suddenly his world was spinning once more as Erwin twisted him around by his shoulder, pressing him back against the tiles with his chest – and his voice was cold and deep when he gave Levi the next sleazy order. “Spread your legs,” he murmured, and Levi did. And he shivered as Erwin placed a hot kiss onto his wet nape and the man’s lips started to move down his entire spine, peppering more kisses along the way, but also licking and slightly biting into the raven-haired’s skin, his hands moving parallel down along his sides, until his palms were placed on Levi’s globes and Erwin was planting kisses on those round cheeks.

Levi hissed when Erwin’s teeth suddenly sank into the sensitive flesh, and in the next second his eyes flew open when Erwin spread his butt cheeks apart and the man’s breath brushed over his hole. And in the very first second of Erwin’s lewd ministrations Levi couldn’t process what was happening, even though a big part of him knew and understood. 

He blinked, and then a surprised gasp escaped his mouth as he felt Erwin’s tongue glide over his entrance. 

Levi froze. 

_Erwin was licking his asshole._

And that was anything but sanitary.

“Erwin, stop, I…”, Levi mumbled, squirming now, escaping the man’s grip, turning around, looking for the right word to make his boyfriend end this, until he found it. “Jesus… red!”

Erwin stood up, tilting his head and looking at Levi with a mix of surprise, irritation as well as tenderness on his handsome face. “What’s wrong?” he asked, not touching Levi but keeping a slight distance between their naked bodies.

Levi’s chest was heaving, the heart inside hammering wildly against the rib cage. “You… you can’t just… fucking lick my asshole!”

“Why not?” Erwin asked innocently, furrowing his brows.

“What…? _Why not?_ ” Levi scoffed, repeating his Master’s words incredulously. “That’s… Because it’s fucking gross, dumbass!” he then practically spat into Erwin’s face, crossing his arms over his chest, his hole still feeling utterly hot after the touch of Erwin’s tongue. Erwin who was now sneering and mimicking Levi’s body language, arms folded in front of his trained chest.

“Is it?” he picked up.

“Yes!” Levi hissed, looking at the tiles. And then he froze again, as Erwin posed his next enquiry.

“Why?”

Levi blinked, and finally looked back at his boyfriend. “Are you being serious right now?” he shot back. And all Erwin did was nod. Levi shook his head, clicking his tongue. “It’s my _asshole_ , for fuck’s sake Erwin, all the bacteria, and… and the dirt. It’s just. Fuck, it’s just super gross!”

“You are very clean down there, I know you’ve prepared for tonight, have you not?” Erwin responded calmly, which irritated Levi even more.

“Yeah, but—“

Erwin didn’t let him finish his sentence but continued speaking himself instead. “I know there’s a certain risk of intestinal infections, but that one also exists when we have sex – and you seem to be all right with going bare back with me. Also, you are fine with me sticking my fingers inside of your _asshole_ frequently. So I’m not really sure, why you’re calling this gross now, darling.”

Levi swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Erwin was right on some points, he had to give him that. But… “But that’s your _mouth_! It’s your _tongue_ , Erwin!”

“Yes, yes it is,” the man once again responded ever so calmly, “and for me that isn’t any different.”

“But for me it is!” Levi protested and silence befell them.

Then, Erwin smiled. “Honey…” the man then said tenderly, uncrossing his arms and placing his hand onto Levi’s face, “this is your first time of someone trying to rim you, is it not?”

Levi felt heat spreading across his cheeks. He wanted to protest, but remembered one of Erwin’s, his Master’s ground rules laid out to him. He wasn’t supposed to lie to Erwin. And so he didn’t, even though this admission kind of felt embarrassing. “Yeah…” he said, looking away, and Erwin brushed his thumb across his cheek.

“I’m sorry,” the man then said, and Levi was a bit taken aback. Because, if he had to be honest, he had been quite sure Erwin would try to convince him to give it a go, sweet talking him into this practice. Instead, Erwin said: “We don’t have to do it, so don’t worry about it. Okay?”

He was searching for Levi’s gaze and the raven finally met Erwin’s eyes, nodding, feeling… relieved when Erwin smiled tenderly. “All right,” the blond said, “I guess you want me to brush my teeth first before I kiss you again?”

“You can bet your sexy ass on that,” Levi said and Erwin chuckled.

“Then that’s what I’m going to do, princess,” he answered teasingly, obviously repeatedly referring to how he’d carried Levi out of the pub.

“Tsk…”

“Stay here,” Erwin instructed huskily, before stepping out of the shower, walking over to the sink to do what he had proposed to do; brushing his teeth and also rinsing his mouth out. Then he came back into the shower, turning on the warm water again, much to Levi’s pleasure who had grown cold but hadn’t been able to move at all. 

Erwin closed the distance between them, his hands snaking around Levi’s body, pressing the smaller man against him. They were both soft now and the touch did not feel arousing at this moment, but comforting, Erwin adding to it by pressing gentle kisses onto Levi’s crown. “Will you kill me if I tell you that you have the most beautiful asshole I have ever seen?” Erwin suddenly remarked cheekily – and all the tension Levi had been feeling flooded out of his body at this moment. He coughed out a sharp laugh, and Erwin chuckled. “Cause… you really do, darling. I’m obsessed with it, to be honest. Kept thinking about it all day”, Erwin continued and made Levi grin, regain some of his self-confidence.

He looked up. “You should focus on your clients when you’re at work,” he playfully admonished, repeating Erwin’s scolding from a few days ago when the man had reprimanded him for not paying attention to the lecture.

Erwin smirked, and then leaned down, his face coming alarmingly closer to Levi’s, their noses almost touching. “ _You little bitch_ don’t _tell me_ what I should or should not do,” he murmured dangerously slow, in a husky voice – and Levi’s cock instantly reawakened, a wave a renewed arousal washing over him. He bit his tongue, and Erwin licked over his lips once more. “Are we good, Levi?” he then asked him a tiny bit more serious. And Levi nodded, gasping slightly as he remembered that probably this wasn’t the correct way of confirmation.

“Yes,” he thus added. “Yes, Erwin.”

The man smiled. “What a good boy,” he muttered, and the little hairs on Levi’s arms started to rise accompanied by pleasant shivers. “Can I kiss you now, Levi?” Erwin asked – but this time Levi did not nod or respond verbally. Instead, he looped his arms around Erwin’s neck and moved forward, making their lips crash, slipping his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth who responded eagerly, groping Levi’s ass as he kissed back.

And very quickly the comforting atmosphere turned into a heated one – and Levi did not mind at all.

They stumbled out of the shower, somehow managing to dry each other off between hasty and deep and rather obscene kisses involving a lot of tongue action and saliva running down their chins. They almost fell to the ground making their way to Levi’s bedroom, Erwin almost crushing him beneath his form when he pinned him down on the mattress, once more claiming his mouth in a wild kiss.

He was panting slightly when he released Levi’s lips, to look at his slave lying underneath him, and Levi couldn’t describe all the emotions he was feeling right now. Especially when Erwin asked him another question. “Kitten,” he said, smiling fondly, a tiny drop of water falling down from his jumbled blond hair onto Levi’s cheek, which Erwin licked up instantly, only to look back deep into Levi’s eyes, whose hard cock was throbbing because he was so turned on and happy that Erwin Smith was here with him, that he had once again been so considerate and even though Levi had refused the man to rim him, still seemed to be enthralled with him. “I want to tie you up and fuck your brains out. May I?” Erwin asked softly – and all Levi could do was moan an affirmative.

“Fuck – _yes please_ , Erwin!”

“Very well, my darling.”

And then Erwin went back to the living room to fetch the ropes hidden in his travel bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...can this chapter be called a double tease? I don't know. You decide. I am so happy you are still with me on this. Every single one of your comments truly makes my day, thank you so much guys! Today is my first wedding anniversary, yay. We're gonna celebrate with lots of wine and food - just like Erwin would. By the way: my husband ALMOST caught me writing this. Living life dangerously. Though I kind of think he knows about it and just doesn't say anything about it :-D


	21. Chapter 21

Levi sat on the bed, still naked, his hair damp from the shower he had taken together with Erwin, his Master, whose return he could barely await – and the young man’s heart was beating wildly in his chest, his mind running wild at the thought of yet another one of his fantasies being transformed into reality by Erwin. 

Soon. Today. _Now_.

The man occupying all of his mental being came back into the room, also not bothering to cover himself up, and Levi couldn’t help but take a glance at this pristine cock, semi-stiff now, still beautiful in this state and somewhat majestic despite not being fully hard. But Erwin’s sex wasn’t to be the main attraction now and Levi found his gaze shifting automatically towards the piece of baggage Erwin placed on the floor. The raven silently watched the blond zip it open, and a second later Erwin dropped a bundle of black rope onto the bed, right next to his slave, whose eyes were fixated on the new object instantly.

It was neatly coiled and almost seemed brand new and Levi couldn’t resist – he just _had_ to touch it, like he had done with the paddle only a few days ago, his hand darting out on its own volition, fingers brushing the soft and at the same time raw structure of the cord. Erwin meanwhile slid back onto the mattress, and Levi startled a little when the man also reached for the rope with his hands and the blond’s digits thus brushed over Levi’s. He then watched his Master untie the light knot in the middle of the bundle by simply pulling at the end of it. Then the man placed the unwound rope back into Levi’s palms, who continued to study it, feel it, remaining silent, while Erwin fished two more identical bundles out of his bag and placed them onto the bed, also not saying anything yet.

Levi had always associated rope with boats, sailing, with ships, anything maritime, even though he had never really boarded any vehicle travelling on water – except a small ferry crossing the town’s river at some point, the ride not even lasting three minutes which did not count, he found. During the past days and weeks, however, he had seen ropes being used on naked human bodies on pictures and videos, when conducting his BDSM-research. And then Erwin had told him a little about bondage in his introductory talks – and now, finally, Levi was holding the rope in his very own hands, fully aware of the fact that Erwin, his Dom, would use it to tie him up. And there was one question raging inside of Levi’s mind: 

Just _how_ was Erwin going to do it?

Would he bind his arms to the headboard? Or would he wind it around his chest and belly in seemingly complicated knots? Would he tie Levi’s wrists to his thighs? Or would he use it on his dick and balls…? Or…?

Erwin stirred and the little movement caught Levi’s attention, bringing him back to reality, just in the right moment to register his boyfriend’s lips coming closer to his and finally sealing them in a kiss. It was chaste at the beginning, until Erwin probed a little and Levi, as always, complied, opening his mouth, inviting the blond man’s hot tongue inside, welcoming it with his own wet muscle, the rope feeling just as searing in his hands as their interaction did. 

“I’m going to tie you up,” Erwin repeated his simple announcement when their lips parted, his voice calm and tender. “It’s not going to be anything too complicated and I won’t keep you bound for a longer period of time. I just want you to experience the feeling of rope on your skin – and I want to see how you’ll feel in an immobilised state. Okay, kitten?” Levi nodded, his throat too dry to speak at this moment. And maybe it was that tension which was so visible on his face that made Erwin not reprimand him for the lack of correct address. 

Then again, maybe it was something else, Levi had no idea. He was only able to stare at his boyfriend who offered him another light smile before reaching into the bag again. This time, he retrieved a pair of scissors. “I want us to use the traffic light system again”, Erwin continued explaining the procedure to him. “You say orange, and I will loosen the ropes and wait until you’ll give me the literal green light to proceed. If you say red, I will stop and untie you calmly. If you panic, you say ‘mayday’ – and I will use these scissors to free you _immediately_. Okay?”

Levi swallowed the lump in his throat and licked over his lips. “Okay, Erwin,” he managed to breathe out, and the man nodded approvingly.

“Repeat the codes, kitten,” he instructed next and Levi did. Twice. Then Erwin brushed his fingers gently over the raven’s face, smiling, reaching for the cord still resting in Levi’s hands next, and the younger man once more observed in weird fascination how Erwin unfolded it completely, the end of it remaining in his palm. And when Erwin stood up, Levi did not need to be told to do the same; his body moved automatically, following Erwin, and the man nodded approvingly once again, which made Levi’s heart skip a beat.

“Turn around,” the blond ordered and Levi did, his back now facing his Dom, also fulfilling his Master’s follow-up instruction of holding his arms up in the air, shivering slightly as Erwin brought the black string around his chest in a fluid motion, the rope touching his porcelain skin right under the raven’s nipples, creating a beautiful dark line across his pecks. The young man shuddered slightly as he felt Erwin fasten the rope behind his back with a knot, placed perfectly in the middle, touching his spine; the dark thread lightly cutting into his flesh, without causing any real pain. Erwin repeated this procedure and another line of rope decorated Levi’s chest touching the first one. 

And then the raven felt a strange sensation take over his body, with Erwin giving him another small order. “Stretch your arms out to your sides now”, he said. This instruction was followed by the man guiding the rope up his back and over Levi’s right shoulder to the front, walking slowly around his slave’s smaller frame in order to connect it to the two lines of the dark thread already stretched across his chest, the rope brushing Levi’s now-erect nipple before it was attached to the construction.

Their eyes met briefly, and Erwin gave his slave a warm and at the same time somehow dirty smile, which made a shiver run down the younger male’s sides – and then Erwin was already pulling the rope back to its starting point, up Levi’s chest and over left shoulder, bringing the thread, as well as the blond man, back behind Levi; and the dark-haired gasped, when his Dom fastened the rope behind his back again, creating another knot, a _tight_ one, slightly jerking Levi’s whole body in his direction as he tied it. 

It was this little movement that made Levi suddenly truly aware of the strings on his body, pushing into his flesh, touching his skin, and it was then that his gaze wandered over to the mirror on his bedroom wardrobe, fixating on the simple, lewd artwork Erwin had created on his torso, that could not hinder him from any movement yet, but already meant so much, highlighting his position, his role, his life as Erwin’s _slave_.

The blond man’s hands wandered to Levi’s hips, holding him gently in place, while Erwin’s lips slid directly to his boyfriend’s ear, his hot breath tickling Levi as always and making a short but intense shiver shoot down his neck and spine. “More?” Erwin whispered salaciously and their eyes met in the mirror, the deep blue colour of Erwin’s sapphires, the man’s predatory look, sending spikes of unknown pleasure to Levi’s dick, making it grow and twitch wickedly. 

“More,” Levi breathed, his answer causing Erwin’s lips to form that smug smirk Levi had already grown to love and which he desired so much; it was mean as well as sexy, cold as well as hot as hell, and Levi’s breath hitched when Erwin grabbed the rope-construction on his back, twirling the smaller man around without any problem, hauling Levi in a swift motion onto the bed, his front coming into contact with the sheets, yet another gasp escaping his mouth at the impact.

Erwin sat down onto the mattress next to him, his big hand gliding into Levi’s hair, caressing him, making Levi turn his head slightly, locking eyes with his Master, who was smiling down at him, the second bundle of rope resting in his hand.

“In a minute or so you won’t be able to move, Levi,” he spoke gently. “Is this all right?” he asked his kitten, even though Levi had already given his consent to all of this. But Erwin was considerate and he had promised to go slowly and try not to overwhelm his new slave. Yet again, he was giving Levi a way out with his questions, a means to stop the scene if he felt unwell, anxious, if he had any doubts. But Levi had none. Not at this moment; the fat rubber mask man being as far away as an undiscovered, alien civilization. 

“Yes, Erwin,” he answered after swallowing a little lump that had formed in his throat out of his tremendous excitement, his almost fully hard prick pressing against the bedding, twitching, as Erwin’s smile widened at this, goosebumps erupting all over his body, when the blond lawyer uttered his enthralling praise.

“ _Good_.” 

Then, Erwin didn’t say anything anymore, but reached for both of Levi’s wrists, pulling them behind the younger man’s back, making his arms form a parallel line to his shoulder blades. Only a few seconds passed before Erwin started to wind the new rope around Levi’s wrists, making more and more of the dark thread cover the sensitive, thin flesh there, making Levi’s pulse quicken. 

The raven wasn’t able to see any of this, he just felt it; felt the number of loops around his arms growing, and then how Erwin tied both of them together, only to finally bind them to the previous construction he had created using the first bundle of rope; as if he was making sure that Levi was _really_ not able to move his arms anymore. 

And he wasn’t. 

_Trying_ to move them was like a natural instinct, Levi found, his arms starting to drift to their respective sides on their own volition, but failing to spread apart. 

“How does that feel?” Erwin asked, watching Levi’s careful attempt at testing the ropes, and Levi had to swallow another arousal-induced lump in his throat before answering his Master.

“…good…” he replied truthfully, even though he really wasn’t able to pin-point why exactly not being able to move his arms felt this way.

Erwin chuckled lowly. “Wonderful…” he whispered, his fingers brushing over Levi’s skin as well as the ropes covering it. And then his hand suddenly stopped and a few seconds of silence passed. “More?” Erwin’s gentle request eventually broke the tension-filled stillness, and Levi felt himself nodding.

“…more…” he confirmed vocally, sounding hoarse, realizing that he was fully hard now and Erwin hadn’t even _looked_ at his cock. He almost laughed out loudly at that – hadn’t he been so excited and aroused. 

“All right, kitten,” Erwin murmured and moved down the mattress a little, reached out for his boyfriend’s legs. “Raise your calves,” he instructed, holding on to Levi’s right ankle, and the raven immediately did so, bending both of his legs in a 90-degree angle, making the soles of his feet point to the ceiling. Erwin then let go of his ankle and Levi was able to make out the man shifting slightly on the mattress, probably reaching for the third bundle of rope. 

Levi was right. 

Only a few seconds later Erwin’s hands were back at his ankle, winding the dark cord around both of them, tying his feet, his legs, together, just as he had done with his wrists. 

“Breathe, baby,” came the tender order, and only then Levi realized that he was taking in air irregularly and also a slightly bit loud due to his tension. “You okay?” Erwin asked and his hands stilled, making Levi realize how much this pause actually irritated him and how much he wanted Erwin to go on.

“Yes!” he nearly snapped. “Yeah, I’m okay. Go on,” he added in a more relaxed fashion, and Erwin chuckled lowly, in that utterly sexy way that sent another shiver down the raven’s spine, the man finally continuing with his kinky doings – stealing Levi’s mobility.

And it was wonderful, being trapped like this by Erwin. 

Levi couldn’t move his _and_ legs now. He couldn’t run away, he wasn’t able to escape Erwin’s touch. He was completely at the mercy of this man – and it aroused him tremendously. It also reminded him of the blond man cuffing him to the bed a few weeks ago, his little mean joke, Erwin’s lesson after he’d gone out with Eren, wanting to annoy the lawyer. He was almost able to hear the clinking of the handcuffs that the blond had used to tie him to this very bed he was laying on right now. 

_It had been the night of their very first kiss…_

A languorous shiver made its way across Levi’s neck and down his back, and it spiked his arousal, as the feeling of being naked, immobilised and completely stripped of control intensified with this cosy memory. Then, a tiny gasp pushed past Levi’s lips, as Erwin’s hands stroked lazily across his butt cheeks. 

His Master’s digits were moving playfully across his skin, lightly pinching him here and there, before they engaged with something else – with grabbing the rope bound around Levi’s ankles and pulling them towards the younger man’s behind, bending them slowly farther towards his back to eventually tie the rope wound around his ankles to the construction already placed around his torso. Everything came together with the final knot that Erwin created, pulling harshly at the dark thread; all of the three constructions blending into one.

Levi’s heart was beating fast now, almost unnaturally, like a drum computer. The rhythm high and steady. His mouth was dry again, and when he licked over his lips, he tried moving again. And failing completely felt utterly satisfying; the pressure he was met with when trying to stretch out his arms, his legs, the restraint – it was simply beautiful. Levi savoured the light traction he felt on his legs due to this unnatural position he was trapped in, the pressure around his chest and back, intensified by his legs being tied to the respective ropes, pulling at them by trying to fall back. He felt the slight pain in his shoulders and upper arms that were captured in a rather uncomfortable angle. And _all of this_ went straight to his groin, and he wasn’t surprised about a moan leaving his mouth when Erwin touched his butt again, stroking it lightly with his fingers, moving upwards to let his fingers glide over his sides, way up to his hot neck. 

The blond man shifted again on the mattress and then bent forward, his face coming up to Levi’s pressed firmly against the pillow. Their gazes met, and Erwin was smirking slightly. “How does it feel, kitten?” he murmured, and Levi actually needed a few seconds in order to find the right words to formulate his answer, his mind clouded by all of these new sensations and the arousal they were sparking in his system.

“…I like it…” he finally managed to breathe out, making the smirk on Erwin’s handsome face widen.

He didn’t anticipate Erwin’s next move after, and let out a surprise sound, something between a hiss and moan, when his Dom suddenly grabbed his hair and jerked his head back brutally, the movement causing Levi’s whole body to tremble and his limbs to pull at the ropes, thus making them sink deeper into his flesh, reminding him of their existence, of his kinky confinement, and the pressure they were causing. Erwin laughed, raw and husky, before bending forward again to lick playfully over Levi’s lips – before he sat back up and pushed his slave’s head roughly back into the pillow, making the younger man hiss-moan once more.

“You know,” Erwin started, sounding amused, with this smug undertone in his voice that got Levi so fucking riled up each time, “looking at you being bound like this almost makes me change my mind about the whole matter – leaving you like this for a very long period of time is quite tempting. I could watch you like this all day, your arms starting to hurt more and more, your legs going limp at some point, pushing the rope around your chest even more into your skin, making you whimper eventually, begging me to untie you because of all of the pain you’d start to feel…” he murmured, while his fingertips were brushing over Levi’s naked skin; his shoulder, over his upper arm, up to his bound wrists. “Your neck would start to hurt, too,” he continued, his voice velvety, “and maybe you wouldn’t even be able to feel your feet at some point anymore…” Erwin’s hand wandered back down Levi’s body, brushing over his sides, once more stroking his butt, to then venture further down and tickle the inside of his thighs, touching his balls. 

And there he stopped.

Levi held his breath shortly, slightly confused by the pausing, anticipating what was to come next, feeling Erwin’s hot fingers resting on his balls – and then he made an embarrassing noise, a squeak leaving his throat, sounding as if he was a fucking guinea pig, when Erwin pinched his testicle _hard_.

“Cute,” the man commented Levi’s outcry and chuckled, stroking the place he had just hurt tenderly, and then he sighed. “And don’t worry, honey,” he picked up on his dirty monologue, “I won’t do any of that. At least not tonight. I will keep my word and not keep you bound for long.” 

…and Levi had no idea whether he was relieved because of this or whether he was somewhat disappointed.

Erwin’s fingertips brushed over Levi’s crack, flicking over his hole, making the younger man shudder and think of his Master’s other promise, wondering whether Erwin would fulfil this one as well and _fuck his brains out_. 

The raven was longing for this, their first time still fresh in his mind but at the same time feeling as if it had taken place years ago. He wanted to feel it again, Erwin’s cock buried deep inside of him, filling him up with his hot and thick seed.

But the blond did not seem to be thinking about fucking his slave right now. Erwin kept caressing Levi’s naked skin with only seemingly pure thoughts in mind, his fingertips once more sliding slowly across his butt, wandering over to his lower back, engaging in a little massage-like movement, pushing his digits into the hard muscles, wandering up Levi’s spine until they reached the thick rope-construction, while remaining silent. Then, one of Erwin’s hands started to touch his arms, moving his fingers over his shoulder, reaching for his neck, repeating what he had done to his lower back, kneading him slightly, loosening hardened spots – until Levi was almost purring like a cat, his eyes closed, and yet still so aware of the dark threads rendering him immobile. Erwin’s gentle massage was a stark contrast to Levi’s imprisonment. And the latter loved everything about it.

But all good things come to an end, right?

Following this proverb, Erwin’s hand eventually stopped, was removed entirely from Levi’s body, and the raven opened his eyes automatically, tilting his head as far back as possible, trying to take a look at his Master’s face after a while. A while, in which Erwin did nothing. The man didn’t say anything and he didn’t do anything – and Levi was not able to see him fully, the blond having slid further down the mattress, out of Levi’s field of vision.

On purpose?  
Maybe.

Levi was only able to listen. And at first he didn’t hear anything. Then, Erwin chuckled lightly, and he sounded pleased, and Levi startled when the man suddenly touched him again, his fingers brushing chastely over his sides – only to end the touch as soon as Erwin’s digits reached Levi’s hips. Then came nothing again for another few minutes that felt like hours to Levi; but the raven did not dare to speak up. Eventually, Erwin decided to touch his slave again, his fingertips sliding down Levi’s thighs innocently, ending their contact as soon as they reached the bent knee, to give Levi nothing once again.

The raven had no idea how long Erwin played this little game of touching him in this light way for a short period of time, and then giving him nothing for way longer, testing Levi’s patience – which also came to an end eventually, Levi’s dick throbbing, his thoughts running wild once again, his skin prickling and arousal pooling in his belly.

“…Erwin…” he finally breathed out, when the man – yet again – ended his chaste touching, his fingers leaving Levi’s calve. 

“Yes, darling?” the blond immediately answered sounding as innocent as his body contact had just been.

“…please…” Levi nearly whined.

“Please what?” Erwin teased, finally moving back up the mattress, re-entering Levi’s field of vision.

“…fuck me…”

Erwin clicked his tongue. “Horny, little thing…” he scolded him – but his voice was soft, with a slightly taunting undertone. Levi shivered as his still very naked Master touched him again. Not so chastely this time around, Erwin’s long fingers gliding into his crack without any warning, touching his hole. 

“Ugh…!”

“You want my cock, darling?” Erwin teased and Levi sucked his lower lip in, as the man’s fingers moved further down and started fondling with his ball sack.

“…yes…”

“Huh…” Erwin sighed, slightly pulling Levi’s balls from his body. “But… what if _I_ don’t feel like fucking you right now?” he suddenly asked and Levi’s heart skipped a beat in confusion. Was Erwin serious right now?

“But…” Levi mumbled, yet Erwin cut him off with a chuckle, once again bending over his body, making his rosy lips touch Levi’s ear, before whispering playfully into it:

“Don’t worry, love. I’m only _fucking_ with you… I mean: I _will_ be fucking you tonight.” 

And then he bit into Levi’s shell. Hard. Making the younger man yell out in pain, his whole body jerk, his limbs yet again pushing against the tight ropes, a huge wave of arousal rolling over him, his cry of slight agony ending in a moan, when Erwin’s tongue darted out and he licked over his boyfriend’s sensitive lobe. “I’m gonna go fetch the lube and stretch your beautiful asshole so I can fit my fat cock in,” he mumbled shamelessly before yet again licking over Levi’s ear, making the younger man groan, his hard dick pushing against the bedding and creating goosebumps all over his bound skin.

Out of the corner of his eyes he watched his Dom retrieve the lube from the dresser, and when Erwin turned around and walked back to the bed, their eyes locked, and Erwin smiled. “You look extremely beautiful bound like this,” he commented, his voice alluring Levi with its low timbre, calling on even more shivers to travel down Levi’s spine.

He felt the mattress give in when Erwin put his weight back on it, and only a second later his hands were loosening one of the ropes, and Levi felt the pressure on his legs lessening, understanding that Erwin had untied them from the construction around his chest and back. Then, he felt his Dom unwind the dark thread from around his ankles, until his legs were freed completely, hitting the soft bed. Yet they were not to remain in their current position. Erwin immediately grabbed Levi’s ankles, pushing his feet apart, spreading his legs forcefully, only to let go of them again quickly and reach for Levi’s ass instead, greedily kneading his cheeks, his digits sinking into the soft flesh almost painfully, pushing his globes apart now after a few seconds, revealing Levi’s entrance to his hungry eyes. 

And then Levi cried out in pain once again – because Erwin bit into his right cheek without any warning or whatsoever, his sharp canines almost breaching the first thin layers of skin; or at least it felt like this to Levi, whose hands were still tightly wound behind his back, the rough jerking of his body making him once again aware of the ropes around his naked skin, his prick rubbing against the duvet, the pain spreading across his whole butt, intensified only by the fact that Erwin repeated his lewd doing with Levi’s left cheek, biting harshly down on it, making Levi flinch once again, moan, yell, whine – and then _freeze_ when Erwin’s tongue darted out to lick over the place he had just definitely bruised with his teeth to then start to move towards his crack. Erwin seemed to be able to pick up on Levi’s tension, stopping, whispering softly against the cleft, “don’t worry, I won’t try to rim you again, love…”, before moving his lips back onto the cheek to kiss his way back up to the spot he had just abused with his teeth, swiping his tongue across it once more. 

And Levi let out a sigh – relieved that Erwin would not push his tongue against his entrance again, but trembling at the realization that he actually liked the man _biting_ into his butt cheeks; he had not expected _that_ sensation to kick in. And yet here he was, enjoying the pain Erwin’s teeth were causing as he pushed them into his globes a third time, letting his tongue slide over the site immediately, making Levi let out a lust-filled grunt. Another, when Erwin sat back up and ended his mouth-attack – because Levi knew what was coming next, heard the cap of the lubrication being snapped open, felt Erwin’s wet finger touch his hole only a few moments later. 

“Fuck…!” he breathed out with a broken voice when Erwin pushed his digit slowly into his ass after having massaged his tight entrance for a few minutes, playfully gliding over his whole crack. Slight pain radiated through his body, and Levi tensed up a tiny bit, closing his eyes and biting down on his lower lip.

“You okay, dove?” Erwin asked tenderly, while not stopping to push his index finger into Levi to the hilt.

“Ugh…!” the answer came through clenched teeth. “…yeah… Just… go… slow…”

“I will, baby boy,” Erwin crooned and pushed his finger into his sub’s inner walls carefully. However, he didn’t really need to go slow, as he found out very quickly, starting to move his finger cautiously in and out of his slave’s ass and having Levi moan just a few seconds later, when his fingertip pushed against the younger man’s prostate – and everything blended together for Levi, like a tasty cocktail; the feeling of rope around his wrists, chest and back, his hard and leaking cock still pushing against the bed, the knowledge of being Erwin’s slave, the man’s fuck toy, his boyfriend, his desire to finally be filled with that monster cock again.

When Erwin added a second digit, after applying some more lube, Levi started to rock his hips back to meet the movement of Erwin’s hand thrusting into him; until Erwin stopped moving his hand altogether and just held it in place, leaving Levi fucking himself on his fingers, groaning and sighing, Erwin’s low, breathy chuckle accompanying the lust-filled sounds filling the bedroom.

“You’re really greedy today, darling…” Erwin mumbled, amusement evident in his voice, “I like that very much…”

And with this comment, Erwin took back control, starting to move his hand again, adding a third finger, beginning to thrust all of them into Levi at a steady pace, hooking his digits when gliding in, pressing against that special gland inside of his slave that made Levi’s whole body buckle, that made him throw his head back and moan brazenly. 

“Ha…! Fuck…! Shit…!” the vile, desperate words escaped his mouth – and it was then that Erwin withdrew his hands, making Levi produce an embarrassing whimper at the loss.

“Language,” Erwin reprimanded with a stern voice, and Levi groaned. “Apologise, kitten.”

Levi swallowed. 

Usually, he would have probably talked back, scoffing a cheeky ‘ _or what?!_ ’ directed at Erwin. But he didn’t. Couldn’t. It was as if all of his being had been created to carry out every task given to him by Erwin – or maybe it was only his arousal, the utter need for Erwin to continue, the man to take him, that pushed him into this obedience.

“I’m sorry… Erwin,” he whispered coarsely, and enjoyed the shiver creeping down his spine slowly caused by the blond man’s contented hum. 

“Very good,” Erwin praised him – and another shiver came over Levi, making his dick stir and press further against the fluffy duvet. 

The man touched him again, grabbing his hips, pushing Levi back and up onto his knees, making his face and chest slide down the mattress during this motion, his ass raise up high, making it even more accessible to his Dom. And then Levi felt Erwin immediately position himself between his spread legs and heard the cap of the lube being propped open once again; and he knew what was going on without having to see it – Erwin was coating his thick monster prick with the translucent gel, his equally wet hands grabbing onto Levi’s butt cheeks for what felt like a hundredth time this evening. Holding them apart the blond god lowered himself until the round head of his cock was nudging against Levi’s entrance and began to slide in. Slowly, carefully, pushing his hard length through the rectal sphincter. Levi winced as another ray of pain shot through his behind and Erwin stopped, his fingers caressing Levi’s cheeks tenderly.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed, “should I stretch you some more, darling?”

Levi shook his head, told his body to relax, bearing down slightly as if he was preparing to do his business in the bathroom and thus relaxing the tight beginning of his canal that Erwin was trying to breach with his fat rod. “Your dick is just fucking fat,” he grunted, pushing his hips slowly back, taking in more of his Dom’s girth, rejoicing a little when he heard the man let out a sultry gasp as more of his cock disappeared in Levi’s ass, the man’s fingers digging into his hips now before he started to comply, moving his own hips, continuing to press further into his slave’s hole, neglecting to chastise the younger man for another misuse of language. 

“Fuck…” Erwin breathed out himself instead, as he was finally seated, his length almost completely buried in Levi’s ass, who was panting now, the pressure inside of him feeling only a little bit discomforting – because Erwin’s dick was also pressing against his prostate and those tiny sparks of pleasure, intensified by the feeling of his hands and upper body still being bound by rope like that, held in position, went straight to his groin. And as Levi shifted his hips slightly, it made Erwin’s prick push against his sweet point even more, and the raven moaned loudly, making Erwin chuckle. 

The man’s right hand then wandered over to where the raven’s tied wrists met his back, grabbing onto the rope-construction, pulling him towards himself while at the same pushing his hips forwards – sliding in the very last centimetres of his twitching cock, making Levi jerk his head back again due to the mix of slightly painful pressure as well as skyrocketing arousal erupting from Erwin’s hardness pressing even deeper against his prostate.

Erwin held him like this for a few moments, not moving, giving his boyfriend the time to adjust to the wonderful abomination penetrating his body. “You’re…” Levi mumbled almost docilely, eyes closed, mouth open, breathing hard, simply voicing the thought still occupying his mind and filling his insides, being a lewd repetition of describing the state of Erwin’s cock “really fucking huge…”

“I know,” Erwin answered. But he didn’t sound smug or cold. The blond sounded tender and caring, and his left hand started caressing Levi’s hip and thigh in the same way, once more choosing not to admonish his slave for his filthy use of language. “I know, baby,” he repeated even softer, suddenly bending forward and placing a chaste but hot kiss onto Levi’s right shoulder blade – and that sparked a fire inside of the raven. It was the concoction of Erwin’s affectionate ministrations mixed with the stark contrast of being tied up, his Dom holding him by those ropes incapacitating him and Erwin’s cock moving inside of his tight walls as the man leaned forward. 

Levi moaned, and the thought of getting off – the thought of getting his brains fucked out like that by Erwin – took over all of his mind and thus his bodily responses, pushing any sort of strain to the farthest corner of his being. “Move,” he breathed, but Erwin didn’t. Instead, he placed another kiss onto Levi’s left shoulder blade, and his hand that had been caressing his hip snaked around his body, moved to the front, grabbed Levi’s hard cock and gave it a really strong tug, making the raven’s body arch and another deep moan leave his body – and only then did Erwin comply and start to move. 

Slowly and calculated in the beginning, sliding out of Levi almost completely, remaining like this for a few seconds, in order to push himself gradually back in, taking all the time in the world, until he was buried in his lover’s insides to the hilt again. “Ha…!” Levi moaned each time Erwin moved his hips to thrust into him like this, in this slow-motion-like movement, fondling with Levi’s cock all this time in a similar fashion, carefully and only with a little pressure – but all of this served a purpose, was only another sort of preparation. 

Touching Levi’s dick sparked the younger man’s arousal and helped him to relax further, pushing his cock in and out carefully stretched him more, loosened his sphincter, until there was no more resistance and Levi, moaning once again, realized that he didn’t feel any pain anymore – only a very slight strain, deafened by utter pleasure.

“More…” he demanded, “fuck me harder, Erwin…” he heard himself breathe out weakly and Erwin stopped, after he pushed himself back into Levi’s, eliciting another grunt from his bound slave.

“Say please, Levi,” the blond man chided, sounding faintly amused, even though a bit breathy too. 

“…please…” the raven-haired gave in almost inaudibly, feeling slightly embarrassed about begging like this, thinking of how Erwin made him do so many exasperating things, how the man continued to turn his world upside down, continued to unleash desires locked away for so long – or not even truly discovered yet.

Erwin let go of Levi’s leaking cock and placed both of his hands on his shorter lover’s hips. “I didn’t quite catch that, kitten,” he then lamented, sultry and taunting, “go again, will you?”

Levi groaned, rolling his eyes – but he complied nonetheless. Because he wanted Erwin to finally start moving. “Please… _Erwin_!” he thus spat out – and did not regret his obedience. For Erwin gave him exactly what he wanted, his fingers digging into his flesh once more without any mercy, supporting himself for the pure act of _fucking_ , his thighs slapping loudly against Levi’s, the man’s huge balls hitting Levi’s testicles, as he started pounding into the raven.

“Haaahaa… Oh, God… ffffff~~~uuuhhhh…ck…! Yeah! There, ah! Sh… _it, ungh_!” Levi did not care how pathetic he sounded, what kind of words mingled together, praises and curses, moans and yells, mewling and laughing, as Erwin slammed into him with full force, hitting his prostate and sending a thousand electrical impulses through his veins, his cock, making the smaller man’s whole body rock, Levi’s face rub against the bedding covered by his drool – and he also didn’t give a shit about _that_.

“You’re so good… so good, kitten…! Fuck, _Levi_!” Erwin moaning his name made the raven almost see stars. His cock throbbed hard. _Harder_ , when Erwin decided to touch it again, the fingers of his other hand clawing into Levi’s hips now as he continued to thrust his cock into his lover’s ass, trying to match the movement of his hand wrapped around the younger man’s cock to the wicked and wild pistoning of his hips, the rope around Levi’s upper body suddenly feeling as hot as lava as he started nearing his climax, realising in his blissful arousal that he had never been fucked _this hard_ before; that it was even rougher than their first time had been, Erwin plunging into him with no remorse, filling the room with wet skin slapping against wet skin – and that he loved everything about it.

“ _Er… Erwin…!_ ” Levi couldn’t recognise his own voice when his vocal cords formed his Master’s name, a sound which was welcomed by a deep grunt let out by the man being addressed – and suddenly Erwin’s harsh rhythm started to become more erratic, his deep moans sending bolts of pleasure through Levi, making his abdominals clench, making him bite his lips, making his cock throb so much that it almost hurt; and he knew he was close. So very fucking close. And as soon as this thought had formed inside of his mind, his body was already taking him down into the picturesque abyss. Throwing his head back, Levi let it all go, his whole form trembling as his dick started spurting his thick, white cum all over his abdomen and chest as well as the bed underneath his tied torso.

“Shit, you’re so fucking tight!” Erwin grunted, merely a few seconds into Levi’s orgasm, his lover’s inner walls clenching around his hard dick, taking him over the edge as well – and another loud moan left Levi’s mouth as he felt Erwin thrust into him deep, a desperate groan accompanying his pulsating cock filling Levi with his hot seed. “Shit…!” Erwin gasped, and then moaned so beautifully it made Levi’s whole body shiver as his boyfriend’s hand milked the very last drops of his ejaculate from his prick, while Erwin’s cock spurted his cum deep inside of his anal canal. 

“Oh, God…” Erwin groaned, letting go of Levi’s spent cock, who had already started to flinch due to hypersensitivity, and stilled, grabbing his lover’s hips with both hands again, as he nearly collapsed. “Fuck…” Erwin breathed out, trying to calm down from his high, panting – just as Levi did, his heart still beating utterly fast and hard against his rib cage, his breath still coming in short gasps, his whole being rejoicing about what had just happened.

They stayed like that for nearly a minute, until Erwin slowly slid out of Levi, a long stream of cum oozing out of Levi’s ass and dripping down on the bed. “We need to change your bedsheets,” Erwin proclaimed, sounding wary but also amused while he grabbed the tissues placed on the night stand to wipe the rest of his seed and lube off his dick, as well as off his lover’s thighs and his entrance. Levi startled, as the man then repeatedly grabbed the ropes wound around his chest and back to manoeuvre him into his desired position, aiding his lover in shifting to the edge of the bed to sit up.

Their gazes met as Levi was seated with Erwin right beside him, and the man, one of his big hands resting on Levi’s lower back, the other on his thigh, smiled fondly at him. In the next second Erwin was already pushing his lips against Levi’s, and the latter sighed contentedly while responding to this treatment, kissing back with his eyes closed, enjoying every second of it in his post-orgasm bliss. 

“I’m going to untie you now,” Erwin announced in a sweet tone when he released Levi’s mouth, and all Levi could do was nod, adding a weak “Okay, Erwin”, making the man’s smile widen and get to work. First, Erwin loosened the knot holding the two remaining rope-constructions together, freeing Levi’s arms next, before also getting rid of the cords around his lover’s upper body. “There you go,” he said, as Levi was untied, stretching his slightly aching arms out. “You okay, dove?”

“Yes. Yeah, I’m good.”

“Wonderful,” Erwin said, grabbing another tissue, cleaning some of Levi’s cum from the younger man’s body. “Then that’s it for today,” he mumbled, shortly locking eyes with Levi, who instantly remembered how he was supposed to answer to this line, this code.

“Thank you, Erwin,” he said – and another shiver ran down his spine when the awareness of him being Erwin’s slave kicked in once again and he realised that he was repeatedly acting according to one of the blond man’s many rules; heat spread across his face and his heart skipped another beat.

“You sure you’re all right?” Erwin enquired, throwing the crumpled tissues into the little bin next to Levi’s bed, his blue eyes fixating on Levi’s counterparts.

“Yeah… I’m just… you know…” Levi muttered, shrugging.

“You’re just what?” Erwin pressed, sliding his arm around Levi’s waist, pulling the smaller man tightly against his naked and warm form. “Huh? Talk to me Levi.” Only then Levi realised the slight concern in Erwin’s voice and he had to roll his eyes, somewhat angry at himself that he made the man, who was so utterly considerate, worry.

“I’m all right, you big oaf,” he said, trying to sound as soft as possible, covering Erwin’s hand resting on his thigh with his own for emphasis, “even though your cock is as thick as a fucking stripper pole and taking it should be an Olympic discipline,” he added and Erwin snorted out a laugh at that, intertwining their fingers nonetheless.

“So… Did I hurt you?” Erwin asked, still having that tiny bit of concern in his voice, and Levi clicked his tongue, shaking his head.

“Not more than it usually hurts taking a fat cock like that down your ass,” he joked again and Erwin’s lips twitched into a faint smile. 

“Then—“ Erwin started probing, but Levi cut him off.

“The thought that I’m your slave just hit me again,” he tried to explain, “and… it’s all just so new… and still so exciting, you know? Trying out all of these new things with you is amazing, and I’m still amazed I actually get off on taking orders from you and… all that stuff. It’s just constantly on my mind, and sometimes it just really _hits_ me and I am taken aback for a little while. In a positive sense. Okay? And you didn’t hurt me, all right?”

Erwin sighed, still smiling faintly, and Levi wondered for probably the thousandth time how this crude and harsh Dom could actually be this sweet. “Did I overwhelm you? Did I overdo it with the ropes?”

“No!” Levi instantly shot back, the memories of what had just happened making another wave of heat spread across his face and something pleasant stir in his gut. “No, you didn’t,” he repeated, grinning, “I liked it a lot,” he added – and finally Erwin gave him a full smile which made the man look so handsome.

“All right.” He kissed his temples. “I’m very glad about that. But if I ever do something that is overwhelming you or not to your liking, you will tell me, right?”

“Yes, we’ve talked about this, Erwin.”

“I just wanted to make sure,” the man said, still smiling, and this time it was Levi who bent forward and sealed his Master’s lips in a kiss, happy as fuck that Erwin was acting the way he was acting, and once again surprised that he had been able to talk so openly about his feelings with the man. It seriously felt as if they had known each other for years already, Levi pondered, as the blond got both of them to their feet to change the sheets and sent Levi back into the shower to clean his butt out.

When Levi came back to the bedroom, Erwin was already waiting under the covers for him, and when the raven-haired snuggled up to him, the blond immediately wrapped his big arms around his boyfriend. “Hey, Levi…” he breathed against the younger man’s crown, placing a soft kiss onto it.

“Huh…?” Levi mumbled, his eyes closed despite not being tired at all, his mind still kind of racing with all those wild and wonderful thoughts, his heart still trying to process all of the emotions Erwin was evoking in him, enjoying the man’s body pressed tightly against his own, the warmth that was radiating from his Master’s naked skin.

“Have you decided on your safeword yet?” 

Levi stilled and swallowed. “Yes,” he replied. He had indeed pondered this over all those days and he had made his choice.

“Wanna tell me about it?” Erwin enquired.

“Dust,” Levi responded, and for a while Erwin didn’t say anything.

“Dust?” the blond finally repeated, and Levi tensed up, arming himself for a fit of laughter and possible ridicule. 

“Yeah, I fucking hate dust,” he said, a tiny bit indignantly, and Erwin chuckled. But that was it.

“Yeah, I’ve already realised that,” Erwin merely responded, pressing his lips gently on Levi’s forehead. “Then ‘dust’ it is, my darling.”

Levi pushed himself even closer against Erwin, whose fingers were stroking his lover’s skin lightly. A few moments of delightful silence passed, before Erwin posed another question. “I’m curious,” he said, “what were the alternatives? Last time I asked you, you said you hadn’t made your final decision yet. So what were the other options going through your head?”

Levi felt himself blush and was glad that Erwin wasn’t able to look into his face right now, entirely sure that this time his Dom would laugh; and hell, his own mouth formed a slightly embarrassed grin. “Brussels sprouts,” he replied – and Erwin chuckled again.

“You don’t like Brussels sprouts, kitten?”

“Ugh, I fucking hate them. Bitter, disgusting shit.”

Now Erwin started to laugh softly. “They are indeed – if they are not prepared the right way,” he said and Levi grimaced.

“I don’t think there is a right way to prepare Brussels sprouts. The mere thought of them makes me wanna vomit.”

“I’ll cook them for you and I’m sure I will change your mind.”

“No, thanks,” Levi huffed out and Erwin’s grip around his body tightened.

“I _will_ cook them for you, boy,” he said, sounding like the hard Master that he was, “and you will at least _try_ them. Understood?” the man murmured against Levi’s hair, placing another kiss on the shorter man’s crown, and a shiver ran down Levi’s spine – because yet again the thought of being Erwin’s slave, being compelled to do what the blond demanded, hit him; it hit him _hard_ , making his throat go tight again, thinking that Erwin was able to claim his power over Levi at any time. Just like now.

“Yes, Erwin,” he managed to answer somehow, and Erwin once more pressed his lips to his forehead.

“Good boy.” Another shiver crept down Levi’s spine.

“…the third option was coffee – but since you like it, I figured it wouldn’t be such a good choice,” the raven muttered without being prompted to elaborate, nuzzling Erwin’s neck as he did so often.

“Dust is perfect, love,” the man answered tenderly. “It’s short and thus spoken quickly and it truly isn’t anything sexy – it will break up the atmosphere immediately, and that’s exactly what a safeword should do in my opinion.”

Another moment of silence went by with Levi enjoying how Erwin’s fingers were caressing his neck and back. “I really liked the ropes…” he whispered eventually, and Erwin chuckled ever so lightly.

“And I’m really glad you did,” he whispered back, “because I liked it very much, too.”

Then Levi had to swallow, slight nervousness taking over his being. Until he couldn’t hold it in any longer. “…what are you going to show me next?” he asked his Master.

“Mh…” Erwin pondered, placing a kiss onto Levi’s temple. “How about…” he started thinking out loudly, his voice trailing off. “What about hot wax? Or… would you like me to whip your ass?”

Something pleasant stirred in Levi’s abdomen as thousands of images raced through his mind depicting both scenarios. “I… I think I want both,” he replied, and Erwin laughed.

“You insatiable little slut,” he then breathed, cupping Levi’s cheek to turn his head up before sealing his lips in a deep kiss – and Levi almost had to laugh at himself again, realising that he really did get turned on by being insulted like this by Erwin.

“Hey…” he breathed, “I opened a bottle of red wine you might like. Do you want a glass?”

“…only if you’re having one too and we’re drinking it in bed,” Erwin replied and when Levi sat up to look at his boyfriend better, he was grinning slightly.

“As you wish, Master,” the raven-haired retorted somewhat theatrically, and it made Erwin’s grin widen. Then, just as Levi was about to stand up, Erwin grabbed his upper arm, hauling him back onto the mattress, right onto his naked body, his hand gripping his chin, pulling him into a sloppy kiss.

“You’re wonderful, Levi,” he whispered, breathing against his lover’s lips, and the raven shivered, “but call me by my name, kitten. Just like I taught you. Otherwise, I will have to punish you.”

Levi swallowed. “By whipping my ass?”

An evil grin spread across Erwin’s handsome face. “No, you’d enjoy that way too much. I’m gonna make you eat Brussels sprouts for a whole week, if you keep misaddressing me,” he answered, but he winked at Levi, his grin still wide. Yet Levi wasn’t sure, if this was truly just spoken in jest – or if Erwin maybe really _meant_ it. And that surprise seemed to be painted all over his face, the grin suddenly vanishing from the lawyer’s lips. 

“Would you really do that?” Levi heard himself ask before Erwin could open his mouth.

The blond man then smiled softly, his fingers carding through Levi’s hair. “Only, if you allowed me to punish you this way, darling. And right now it’s way too early for punishment of that sort, anyway. I told you: we’re taking it _slowly_ and you are the one deciding in what ways I torture and punish you, okay?”

The tension that had started building up in his chest eased at those words, an extension of their serious talk that had taken away the fear of the fat rubber mask man. “Okay,” he confirmed and Erwin kissed his forehead again.

“Now go fetch the wine, _boy_ ,” he ordered, and it made Levi’s limbs move instantly, and the deep red beverage tasted wonderful, especially served on Erwin’s lips and tongue. Despite this, Levi was not able to get the Brussels sprouts out of his head – and the possibility of Erwin wanting to punish him by forcing him to eat disgusting stuff someday. 

The despicable vegetables stayed at the back of his mind and were still occupying him when Friday afternoon came around and Erwin was to pick him and Furlan up for their very first joined run in the forest.

**________**

In the present Levi is not occupied with Brussels sprouts, his mind rather focused on the memory of the delicious wine. And the thought of this deeply satisfying aroma and the warmth spreading in his belly makes Levi’s mouth water.

He has no idea for how long Erwin’s kept him bound to the barrel-construction. Whenever he stirs, even it is only lightly, the thick sex toy inserted into his ass moves, pushes against his inner walls. It’s slightly uncomfortable – until Levi finds just the right angle of movement, making the plug press into his prostate, the shifting of his hips also allowing his cock to rub against the dark padding, sending sparkles of desire on a journey through his body. 

He’s biting his lip at some point, telling himself that he should stop, that he’s on his way to his own demise. He doesn’t have Erwin’s permission to come. Hell, he doesn’t have permission to masturbate – and that’s what he’s doing right now, isn’t it? 

It takes all of his willpower, the calling on every fibre of his body, to slow down, his cock now fully grown, demanding attention, and Levi lets out a frustrated groan as he finally stills, his dick still twitching lightly, trapped between the raven-haired’s body and the padded barrel, protesting. 

Yet after a few seconds of this stillness, he finds out that he can’t take it. That he needs this friction. That he needs to move, _wants_ to move. But as soon as his hips obey and press forward, Erwin’s stern voice makes him freeze. “You insatiable slut,” his Master calls out to him, repeating his words from the past. Only this time these aren’t being used to display affection, but for a cold scolding, making Levi swallow dryly. And before he can do anything – form a thought, feel ashamed, apologize to his Dome – Erwin starts slapping him across his already beaten ass, making the pain flare up again, as if oil was being added to a dying fire, helping it back to its former glory with biting flames.

“Ow! Haaa! Fffff— ungh!” Levi whimpers, whines, moans, the big sex toy pushing against his inner walls with every hit causing Levi’s body to jump, unable to escape his Master’s punishing hand.

“I told you to be a good boy,” Erwin complains with that dark voice of his, “I even allowed you to climax today. And yet here you are, rubbing yourself against the buck like a fucking horny teenager. Do you have no patience, Levi? Do you have no respect?”

“…I’m sorry, Erwin, _ha_!” Levi screeches when his Dom whacks his hand down onto his mistreated cheeks particularly hard, wondering whether he has sealed his fate and will indeed be locked up for a month like Erwin’s threatened him. But… he hasn’t _climaxed_ yet, so that shouldn’t bring him into this much trouble, right? But maybe he has ruined his chance of another orgasm; and this thought nearly makes him groan in frustration.

“I can’t leave you alone for even five minutes, you disobedient shit,” Erwin continues his chiding accompanied by his beating hand, and Levi whimpers. “All you think about is getting off,” he tuts and slaps Levi particularly hard on his ass, making his slave yell out in pain. Then Erwin stops, sighing in an annoyed fashion. “Fucking pain faggot,” he grunts, and the hairs on the back of Levi’s neck are standing up as if they were trying to reach out towards the sun like a thriving plant, his dick twitching once again – because having Erwin curse at him, offend him verbally, just _does_ that to him. Levi’s utterly in love with his Master’s verbal humiliation. He needs it, craves it. “I think you keep forgetting your place,” Erwin suddenly tells him in a condescending tone, “what are you, Levi?”

The raven does not need time to think about this question and its correct answer. “I’m your slave,” he answers immediately, expecting a little praise.

He doesn’t get one.

“You’re my _property_ ,” Erwin corrects him instead. “And because of that I get to decide what happens to you, do I not?”

Levi swallows dryly. Being called this man’s property, that title that’s stripping him even more of any human rights than the term ‘slave’ already does, makes his knees go weak and arousal flow through his veins. “Yes, you do, Erwin,” he manages to breathe out, his Master’s hand now kneading his abused butt cheeks; it’s nice and painful at the same time.

“If you know this, then how come you can’t even follow basic instruction?” Erwin asks tauntingly. “I forbade you to masturbate, rub yourself against something, fuck yourself with anything – yet that’s exactly what you were just doing,” he accuses him rightfully, and Levi’s face is on fire. He was caught red-handed. He feels ashamed. He has disappointed his Master. It’s unforgivable. It’s fucking rude. “Either you are a sneaky disobedient cunt or just a stupid bitch. Which one is it, Levi?”

Levi takes in a deep breath. “I… I guess I’m both,” he eventually says, and Erwin clicks his tongue, irritated, smacking his hand anew down onto Levi’s burning ass, making the butt plug stir so wonderfully in his canal, push against his inner walls shortly.

“You can only pick one, Levi,” the blond man admonishes, “so which is it?”

Levi contemplates his options, his mind running wild, thoughts and judgement clouded by his growing desire sparked by Erwin’s crude words. He bites down on his bottom lip, closing his eyes, hating and equally rejoicing at the fact that Erwin forces him to degrade himself verbally. “I’m just a stupid bitch,” he finally blurts out, loving how Erwin’s fingers grab the end of the sex toy at that, bumping it against his property’s sweet point.

“Yes,” the man then coos, continuing to fondle with the plug shoved into his bound slave’s ass, eliciting a deep groan, “you’re _my_ stupid bitch,” he adds, sending even more shivers down Levi’s skin, “my wonderful, stupid, disobedient, cock-sucking bitch who cannot get enough of his ass-cunt getting fucked.”

“…yes…” Levi moans, his mind spinning now, his toes nearly curling, as his dick keeps rubbing against the padding because his body’s squirming due to Erwin playing with the plug in his ass. There’s nothing he can do about it, even though he tries so hard to command himself to stop moving, to stop trying to gain any pleasure. 

Then it all suddenly stops and Erwin’s fingers wrapped around the toy are being removed.

The blond man clicks his tongue again. “You’re rejoicing at the fact that I’m calling you disobedient?” his lover taunts him, sounding cold, and Levi, indeed, freezes.

“…no…” he replies weakly.

“So you are saying that you are obedient and I am _lying_?” comes the indignant and still oh so teasing reply.

Fuck, Levi thinks, gritting his teeth while trying to suppress a grin at the same time. This bastard truly knows how to twist his words around, corner him; no matter what he says, he’s always incorrect, always says the wrong thing, always ends up in a position of needing to be punished by his Master’s hard hand – and Levi wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“You’re not lying, Erwin, never,” he assures, flinching slightly as the man puts his hand onto his lower back, “and I’m always _trying_ to be obedient.”

“You’re supposed to _be_ obedient, kitten,” Erwin immediately shoots back, “not try. Are you once again trying to tell me that I’m not a good Master and this is why you’re not able to submit fully? Are you telling me I haven’t trained you well?”

A lump has formed in Levi’s throat and he has to swallow it. “No… No, that’s not… You’re a good Master. And I’m sorry. Like you said: I’m just a stupid bitch. And all I think is shooting my load. Because I can’t think with my brain, I only think with my cock.”

This seems to please Erwin, for the man releases a contented hum, his fingertips brushing over Levi’s lightly stinging butt cheeks, while the raven-haired cannot stop grinning. He’s done it – made his Master speechless. He doesn’t realize yet what kind of grave he’s dug for himself, though.

“You’re right, all you can think about is shooting your load,” Erwin agrees. “It’s shameful and it’s disrespectful,” he says, sighing, his fingers now clawing into Levi’s globes, making him hiss out in pain. And then, he doesn’t say anything anymore and gets to work instead, loosening the cuffs around Levi’s arms, his boy’s gaze fixated on him as he squats down to do so. Erwin, however, does not look into Levi’s eyes, his sapphires focused on the task at hand.

When the blond walks back around the barrel to stand behind the raven again, the latter suspects the man to untie his feet next. Yet this isn’t what Erwin has in mind. Instead of doing so, the man leans over the smaller man and grabs both of his arms pulling them behind Levi’s back, and before the younger one can form a thought, his wrist are already being bound together by rope, making the fresh memory of his first immobilisation resurface shortly. Only then does Erwin free his legs, pulling out the butt plug next, making Levi squirm as its thick form glides out of his ass, brushing his walls – and then Erwin fills him up with another big portion of lube, and Levi’s hopes rise high.

_He wants this man to fuck him so badly right now._

“Get on your knees,” Erwin commands, taking a step back to make room for his slave to get up first, turn around and then to sink down on the floor before his Dom, head obediently lowered facing Erwin’s feet. “Stay.” Levi doesn’t move an inch while Erwin puts back some of the equipment used. The man takes his time. As always. Makes Levi wait. Starve for more. 

His heart starts pounding when he feels Erwin’s attention settle back on him, the man walking straight towards him, letting himself sink repeatedly into a squatting position. He flinches slightly out of surprise when Erwin suddenly reaches out to put his slave collar around his neck. “There you go,” the blond mumbles, obviously pleased at the sight of Levi being marked as his property like that; and the raven enjoys this himself, swallowing, feeling his Adam’s apple bob slightly against the thick leather representing his status. “Follow me,” Erwin instructs, getting back to his feet. But as Levi proceeds to do the same, the man tuts, twirling back around and raising his hand to stop right in front of Levi’s face in an alerting fashion, holding out his index finger admonishingly. “I didn’t tell you to get up, did I? You really are one stupid hell of a bitch,” he scolds, tone as cold as ice, and it makes Levi shudder and sink back onto his knees. “Now, follow me,” Erwin repeats and Levi does as he’s told, semi-crawling, moving slowly behind Erwin on his knees, patella and shins practically scraping over the floor. He feels totally dumb struggling forwards in this fashion, his hands bound behind his back, unable to brace himself should he fall – and that’s what it’s all about. Humiliation and meanness, agitation and arousal. 

Erwin’s way faster than Levi, waiting for him at the bedroom door, his cold and equally amused gazed following his slave manoeuvring himself through the chamber until he is right at the kind-sized sleeping place. “Stop,” Erwin tells him then and he does, letting himself sink back, his abused cheeks coming into contact with his heels, making him since slightly. 

Levi’s staring at the mattress but his focus lies on something entirely else. He listens in on what Erwin’s doing behind him, and he is 99 percent sure that his Master is shedding his clothing.

He’s right.

Erwin circles him and walks into his field of vision, and Levi can’t help but peer at his boyfriend’s naked, chiselled body, his semi-stiff cock hanging between his meaty thighs, how his muscles contract as he moves his athletic form onto the bed, leaning against the headboard with a contented sigh, spreading his long and thick legs lewdly, allowing Levi a full-on stare on his dick and his fat, round, hairy balls. And then, grinning ever so smugly, he beckons Levi over, like he’s already done in the bathroom. “Come here, kitten,” he hums, and Levi struggles to stand up and get onto the mattress as well, move himself towards both of Erwin’s outstretched arms welcoming him, grabbing him, helping his slave to straddle him, his cock sliding into his crack, growing some more as he pulls him down in his final position, poking at Levi’s own balls and dick, making the raven moan. “You’re going to ride me, darling,” Erwin declares softly, rutting his hips lightly, increasing the friction of their nether regions, “and you’re going to make me cum, you dumb cunt.”

Levi swallows dryly, his twisted mind spinning with want, his manhood filled with blood and goosebumps erupting all over his skin. “Yes, Erwin…” he whispers, voice raspy, and then Erwin’s right hand slides between their bodies, grabbing his own dick, while the fingers of his left hand slide into the space where his sub’s ass and thighs meet, pushing him slightly up, signalling Levi to lift his hips so that he can position the tip of his monster at Levi’s entrance – and when Levi complies and feels Erwin’s cockhead touch his moist hole and start breaching his tight ring of muscles, he nearly goes crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again: thank you guys SO MUCH for commenting on this fic!


	22. Chapter 22

“Fuck… Fuck! _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!_ ” 

Levi’s head’s tilted back, his eyes squeezed shut and breathy curses are escaping his lips as he sinks further down on Erwin’s stone-hard cock, the man’s massive manhood drilling itself inch by inch into his canal, filling his ass, expanding his walls, brushing his prostate, making the raven moan lewdly and then swear once again when his Master is completely buried in his hot tightness, the man releasing a single, deep grunt when Levi feels his still soaring butt cheeks touching the blond’s thighs. “…fuck…!” the raven repeats, sounding desperate.

Erwin’s dick inside of him feels wonderful. It’s causing a slight strain, but the pleasure this monster brings is _way_ bigger. It floods all of his senses, makes dizziness overcome his mind, brings his legs to tremble slightly, desire shooting into all of his veins, settling in his abdomen – and the giant’s hands on his body, gripping both of his thighs now as if he owned them, because he _does_ , feel like a glazing fire. 

“That’s eight more hours for you locked up in the box, kitten,” Erwin murmurs, his fingers rubbing soothing circles onto Levi’s skin, and the raven-haired groans, remembering his Dom’s threat concerning his foul mouth, thinking of the price he needs to pay; rightfully so. He deserved this. He knows. 

“Move,” Erwin instructs, his voice deep, full of want, making a crass shiver ripple down Levi’s spine – and he complies, circling his hips slowly to test if he’s truly ready, making Erwin’s thick dick press against his sweet spot even more, lust overtaking his body at this very moment, the slight burning of his butt cheeks aggravating. And when he shifts his head, his eyes locking with Erwin’s, he moans again – because the blond’s sapphires are so dark and so full of wantonness that it’s making his mind swim. And the groan his lewd movement elicits from his Dom’s mouth is like an alluring symphony for his ears only, Erwin’s digits sinking even more into Levi’s thighs at the same instant. 

“…do that again…” Erwin so much as breathes out, and Levi can practically hear his Master’s arousal in the man’s low voice, which acts like gasoline to his system; and he _does it_ again, circling his hips, making Erwin’s monster cock stir inside of him, making him and his Dom moan at the same time; it’s a lascivious duet. 

“Fuck…” This time the vulgarity stems from the blond man’s mouth, whose rubbing fingers increase in their valour, and Levi’s breath hitches – because when he moves his hips in a circular motion for a third time, Erwin moves with him, almost lazily, but steady; his abdominals tightening, his hips pushing upwards and thus making him press his cock even deeper into his slave’s ass, his abused ass cheeks feeling hot.

“Fuck!” Levi echoes, and it makes Erwin’s grin.

“…nine hours,” he purrs, altering his hold on his boy’s legs, his fingernails now burrowing into Levi’s thighs, making the younger man whimper.

“…shit!” it escapes the raven’s mouth at the painful impact, and Erwin sneers.

“Ten hours, _boy_ ,” he shoots back, his voice a mixture of coldness and arousal.

“ _Ugh!_ ” Levi circles his hips again, making his Dom’s dick press against his prostrate repeatedly hard, making the man moan lowly at the same time, a shudder taking over all of the dark-haired man’s body – and then Erwin licks over his own lips and utters his next order. 

“Ride me, Levi,” he murmurs darkly, “fuck yourself on my cock, kitten.”

And the obedient little slave does as his Master tells him, lifting himself up slowly, letting Erwin’s wet and pulsating prick slide out of him almost completely to sink right back onto it, making his body swallow the girth again, enjoying the feeling of being filled, Erwin’s cock dipping into his deepness, the ropes around Levi’s wrists pressing into his flesh as he absentmindedly tries to stretch them out, to reach back and steady himself on Erwin’s massive thighs as he does so often when he’s riding his Master’s cock, but cannot carry out now due to being bound like that. The young man doesn’t need to worry about losing his balance, though. His boyfriend’s equally large hands move from his thighs up to his hips as the raven-haired starts building up a slow rhythm, moving his lower body up and down, allowing Erwin’s cock to slide in and out, while at the same time gyrating his pelvis, making sure to push that dick against his walls and prostate. 

“ _…faster…!_ ” 

Erwin’s demand is but a hushed murmur, and when Levi looks down at the man’s flushed face, it spikes his arousal inevitably, and he particularly feels it making his prick throb – but maybe that’s also because the blond man emphasizes his command by tightening the muscles of his thighs and his beautiful ass, making his hips thrust up again and thus push his stiff beast further into his sub’s ass as the latter sinks down on it; and the sensation Erwin’s cock is causing like that discharges a whole army of shivers shooting into all of Levi’s limbs – and another curse almost slips past his lips.

“F— _ugh_!”

He catches himself quickly and orders his mind and body to obey Erwin’s command. He instantly starts to move more ferociously, sinking down on that giant cock, impaling himself on the thick, pulsating rod, creating disgustingly squishing sounds because of all of the lube Erwin’s used on his fluttering hole. 

He moans, even more so as Erwin’s fingers dig into his hips – and then the hot knot in his belly tightens as the man starts fully taking part in Levi’s little riding session, Erwin’s hips rising higher to meet his lover’s, pushing his completely swollen length into the raven’s ass, driving himself into the younger man’s canal who’s throwing his head back in ecstasy, fingernails digging into his own palms in order to stifle all those vile cries his mind and body want him to release. The outcome is lewd gibberish garnished with drool and a long, feral groan, as Levi starts to slam himself down hard on the equally solid cock that is drilling into him, making both of the men’s ships slap loudly against each other. 

Erwin’s low, manly grunting and his thick girth pushing against Levi’s prostate cause a bolt of pure fire to surge through the raven’s body – and the fierce hunger glittering in the blond man’s eyes makes his excitement spiral even higher anytime he catches a glimpse of it. “Shit,” Erwin groans, his nails clawing into Levi’s hips, making slight pain slash through the younger man, adding oil to the addicting fire of his arousal, making the flames rise higher, setting his sanity fully ablaze.

There’s saliva trickling down his chin, beads of sweat covering his forehead, pre-come is dribbling down his cock onto his nuts, onto Erwin’s abdomen, and he’s dizzy, god, he is so dizzy, biting his bottom lip hard as if trying to stay conscious – and if his dick was able to talk, it would probably plead shamelessly for Erwin to fucking touch it already; it’s so swollen, the tip dipped into a colour one could describe as an angry or furious red. It’s throbbing hard now, nearly hurting – and Levi’s teetering on the edge of climax. One touch, one tug, one hard stroke – that’s probably _all_ he would need right now to come. 

But Erwin isn’t touching him, he’s not even given him the permission to orgasm. And it once more becomes very evident to Levi that his sadistic boyfriend can read him like an open book, because after Erwin licks over his lips seductively, thrusting up particularly hard, making Levi moan loudly, he smirks and tells his slave that he is not allowed to spill his seed. “Don’t you fucking dare coming, boy.”

And then Levi falls out of his rhythm, completely overwhelmed by Erwin’s bawdy movements, the man’s hips pistoning into him from underneath, his long and strong digits holding Levi in place, not allowing him to escape the pounding; Erwin’s totally taken control of their fucking even though Levi’s the one on top. This realization is mesmerizing, and when Erwin thrusts into him in a particularly wicked angle, his dick slamming harshly into Levi’s prostate, a sizzling bolt flashes right into Levi’s core – and he almost comes.

“Fuck, Erwin, _fuck…!_ ”

“That’s twelve… hours, ugh! You… useless _cunt_ …!” Erwin groans, continuing to slam into Levi, whose legs have started to tremble visibly and whose arousal has caused him to lose control over his filthy mouth – and he doesn’t care about having to be in that box anymore. He’s going to endure it somehow. He just needs to get it out of his system, the ferocity of having to fight his pending climax, his dick twitching like crazy, the weeping tip feeling as if it was on fire, his balls tingling. He needs to vent.

“Shit, _shitshitshit_ , oh god, _fuck!_ ”

This time Erwin doesn’t scold him. But only because he is too occupied with his own heinous outcries stemming from his equally overflowing arousal. “Shit, Levi, _fuck!_ You’re clenching around my cock so hard right now, darling, ugh! So good, baby! _Fuckfuckfuck_ …!” And then… 

_And then Erwin comes._

Levi feels this wonderful abomination of a cock pulsate thoroughly, filling his insides with his thick semen. He feels Erwin’s fingers plunging into his skin during his savage release, pushing Levi’s body down hard onto his rod. The raven hears Erwin’s mouth release obnoxious, greedy groans as the man shoots his load into his ass, and he watches Erwin tilt his head back and close his eyes tightly shut, observes those jaws clenching and unclenching as those nasty sounds are escaping his mouth, slowly dying out. He listens to him pant after the barbaric wave of climax has rolled off of him – and Levi whimpers when it’s all over, his own cock still painfully hard, completely neglected, throbbing, begging for attention. 

Which he doesn’t get.

Erwin opens his eyes and looks at his lover, his lips forming a satiated smile. “You were so good, Levi,” he praises him, slowly growing soft still buried in lover’s butt, who shudders at this compliment, Erwin’s hands caressing his bruised hips now tenderly. “So good, baby boy,” Erwin coos and carefully sits further up, pushing Levi slightly back and farther down onto his thighs, making himself completely slip out of him, and Levi feels lube and cum trickle out of his entrance. “But I hope you are aware of the fact that you will spend additional 17 hours in your beloved box,” the man adds, sounding mean and amused at the same time, sealing Levi’s lips in a chaste but gruesome kiss right after – and he has Levi whimpering again.

The arousal is almost unbearable, and another mewling sound is escaping his throat as Erwin brushes a blunt thumbnail over his erect nipple and chuckles lowly at Levi’s reaction – and the raven-haired is so sure that he has completely fucked up by his actions right before having a go at riding his boyfriend. He is convinced that his Master is not going to lay a hand on him after this, that the blond is going to push him off the bed any moment now, suggesting something completely devoid of sexuality for the remainder of their Saturday or maybe even the whole weekend, ignoring Levi and his carnal needs. Ignoring his slave’s cock.

Levi is – yet again – wrong.

So very, _very_ wrong.

For Erwin does the exact opposite, kissing Levi hungrily as if he just hadn’t climaxed, as if he was still greedy, as if he was wanting to fuck him again, turning their bodies around in a swift motion to mount his smaller partner, pinning Levi’s wrists above his head into the soft fabric of the mattress carrying their weight while pushing his tongue into his mouth.

Then he kisses Levi’s jaw, bites into his throat, nibbles at his ear, while Levi is involuntarily pushing his hips up in the naïve attempt to make his stiff manhood rub against his Dom’s torso making it seem like an accident. He does not succeed. Erwin hovers over him, keeps their bodies close, but not close enough; there’s still that little bit of distance to prevent Levi’s plans from being carried out successfully. “Don’t move,” the blond whispers menacingly and Levi stills and swallows, trying to ignore the huge knot still taking up so much space in his abdomen. 

He can’t stop his head from turning, though, watching Erwin disappear into the playroom. And when the man gets back after a while, having made his slave wait once more, Levi’s dick twitches hard in utter anticipation. “Get up,” he orders and Levi obeys, and when Erwin motions for him to enter the little kinky chamber, Levi does not hesitate – and nearly screams in utter joy when his eyes settle on the mass of bondage restraints Erwin, now wearing dark boxer briefs, has put on the little table next to what can be best described as a narrow hospital bed. It’s more convenient for certain punishments than Erwin’s king size sleeping realm, though medical play still remains off the list.

“Lie on your back,” Erwin tells him and Levi doesn’t need to be told twice. Because lying on his back means giving his Dom access to his crotch – and God, he needs Erwin to touch him there so fucking badly. He wants to come again. “Hands up.”

“Yes, Erwin.”

Levi watches his Master. Observes every move the blond giants makes, tying his hands and legs to the metal frame, fixating his upper body as well as his thighs to the mattress with broad black straps firmly attached to the bed and its slatted frame, rendering him completely immobile. And when the man is done with his work, he sits down at the edge of the bed, his gaze locking with Levi’s, the beautiful lips curling into a slight grin, eyes on fire, and Levi bites his tongue, stifling his pleading words, because he shouldn’t beg now. Not after he’s misbehaved before. He waits. He waits for Erwin to give him what he deserves. And Erwin does.

He reaches for the strategically lube placed in his proximity and coats his hand, his palm and fingers, with it – and then he very unceremoniously reaches out and grabs Levi’s dick, and the younger man’s eyes flutter shut as arousal pours into every single vein of his body upon this raw contact. The warmth invading his crotch is phenomenal, he can’t find the right phrase to describe it, moans instead, as Erwin begins to jerk him off. Because there is no other better-fitting term to describe the blond man’s actions. 

“You like that, huh?” Erwin murmurs flirtatiously as his slick hand keeps working on his sub’s dick, making Levi’s toes curl and moans escape his mouth. 

“…yeah…” he still somehow manages to breathe out and when his gaze grazes Erwin’s face, he sees that the man smirking.

“You want to come, darling?” the blond asks him in a husky tone, the pressure on Levi’s cock growing.

“…yes… Erwin…” Levi groans and shudders as Erwin adds even more lube with his free hand.

“Okay, baby boy,” the older man coos, “you have my permission to climax.”

And as wonderful those words, and especially their meaning, sound to Levi, something feels wrong about this.

Saying that he doesn’t trust Erwin would be a lie. Because he does. With his life. But… But he doesn’t trust Erwin _in this very moment_. Somehow Levi knows that there’s… That there’s a catch. There _must_ be a catch. Because if it truly was okay for him to come, Erwin would have allowed it _while fucking him_. Because the man loves the way they climax together, their bodies joined, experiencing the intensity while in each other’s embrace; he loves the fact his big fat cock makes Levi orgasm. And because Erwin has _not_ permitted Levi to spill his seed during their intercourse – _there must be a catch_.

Probably, Levi thinks, using the last remaining pieces of his sane mind, Erwin will bring him to the edge again and then this motherfucker will slow down his actions – still touching Levi, but not enough as to make him _actually_ climax. Or he’s going to revoke his permission in the very last moment, making it so hard – or even impossible – for Levi to stop his body from reacting, to fight back the impending orgasm. Maybe Erwin’s also going to _ruin_ it? Stop his pumping hand and squeeze Levi’s dick in a way it’s going to stop all the pleasure during the act of ejaculation, making it _hurt_ instead. Not really in a good way.

But none of that happens.

Instead, Erwin’s pumping him oh so skilfully, and he’s even playing with his balls with his other lube-coated hand, making Levi’s vision blur, making his body squirm, as much as that is possible with body tied to the bed, kept in place – but Levi loves the feeling of being restrained. Loves how vulnerable it makes him, how helpless he is when he can’t move, can’t escape anything his Master feels like doing to him, can’t run away from those big hands fondling with his dick and nuts; it actually makes _him_ go nuts. 

…and he is so riled up due to riding Erwin’s cock that it truly doesn’t take much to push him over the edge, his thighs quivering and his stomach convulsing as he climaxes not even a full minute after Erwin’s given him the green light to do so, his prick spurting the thick come over his own abdomen, coating Erwin’s digits with it, the man not saying anything, not stopping, not hurting his dick in any way.

It feels so… so… 

It feels so… _good_.

Until it feels terrible.

“Ha, fuck! Erwin, stahhh--- staahp. Stop. Stop! Eeeeerwin, stop! Fuck! Stop!”

Levi’s whole body is spasming, the pleasure of his orgasm from just seconds before already completely forgotten, interrupted, tainted. In a different way. Because this isn’t a ruined orgasm by the book. This is Erwin simply not stopping his wicked hands, though the one fondling with his balls is now holding Levi’s cock up, fingers tightly wrapped around the base, preventing the blood from flowing back too quickly. And the other hand… The other hand is still pumping his length. His abused, fucking _sensitive_ length. 

It’s intense – and not in a desirable way. 

It’s like… It’s… It’s like being tickled. _A lot._ Like somebody not stopping the titillating actions when it becomes too overbearing; when something that makes you laugh at the beginning starts making you scream suddenly, because it’s making your muscles convulse and the prickling on the skin turn into stinging. That’s what this fucking feels like. It’s just ten thousand times worse – because it’s Levi’s _dick_ that’s in the centre of Erwin’s attention. 

And the man turns his actions up a notch: Instead of pumping Levi’s length, he closes his lube-coated palm over the flat of Levi’s cockhead, runs it in circles back and forth over the man’s _hyper_ sensitive glans, rubbing the tip, the flat, and the rim – all at once. And what usually brings so much pleasure, now causes strange and shameful _pain_.

It’s terribly uncomfortable and it’s instinct: trying to escape this touch. Trying to move his body from it. Trying to slap those hands away that cause the wicked sensation. But Levi can’t run away. He cannot remove himself from Erwin’s grasp. Because he’s fucking bound. And the dark straps press into his skin as his body tries thrashing about the mattress, one of the black non-leather belts splayed across his chest, just under his nipples, the other bound across his stomach, almost covering his naval. Two more holding down his thighs as well as his calves. 

“Stop, please! Please stop Erwin! No! _Hngh!_ ” Levi’s screaming now that the man is applying even more diabolical pressure onto his cockhead.

“But you _like_ this, darling…” Erwin replies, his low voice oozing mocking sweetness. _Fucking bastard._

Nonetheless Erwin’s kind of right: Because usually Levi truly enjoys it when Erwin’s palming his tip like that. But now that he’s orgasmed his Master’s touch feels like scorching hot water on his glans. It’s making his body jump. Or rather want to jump.

Levi’s trembling, his hips bucking as far as the restraints let him, his thighs are quivering, his toes are curling, his head is lolling from side to side, thrashing about, his abdominals are clenching and flexing, convulsing. Levi whimpers, he yells out obscenities, he begs Erwin to stop, he sobs, he bites his tongue, the inside of his cheeks, his bottom lips, he grits his teeth, only to open his mouth again to cry out some more while his fingernails are clawing into his own palms now without providing any aid. “For the love of God, stop! _Please, please, please, please stop, Jesus fucking Christ – stop!_ ” he wails, his voice almost frantic, broken, his whole shaking form pushing against the restraints, gaining nothing. Because Erwin, of course, does _not_ stop.

He merely chuckles darkly, feigning innocence as once he speaks up. “But you beg me to touch your cock all the time, Levi. I really don’t understand. Do you suddenly not like it when daddy touches your dick, baby boy?” he teases, and the usage of the term daddy just _does_ something to Levi, makes his head spin even heavier, a desperate shout mingling with a moan break out of his throat. “Answer me…” 

“No… I mean… I… Oh fuck, I like it. But— _Jesus! Fuck!_ “ 

“So then what’s the problem, honey?” Erwin continues to mock him with that terribly, sickly sweet voice laced with coldness. 

“It’s… _ugh!_ Fuck…! Haaaa—” 

His abdominals are starting to convulse heavily, and he’s not sure how much more he can take, because even though his blood is slowly flowing back now and he’s started to grow soft, he is still hard enough for Erwin’s touches to feel so bloody intense. And even though it’s true and post orgasm torture has on certain occasions led Levi to build up another release or a dry climax, this time it’s different. Maybe because he’s already come in the morning. Hard. Maybe it’s because of his current mindset. Maybe it’s because his body it telling him to fuck off for whatever reason. But Levi does definitely _not_ feel as if Erwin’s touches will lead to any sort of climax today. It’s simple torture. Painful, tickling, _super_ -intense torture, that’s building and building and building up to – _nothing_. It just gets more and more intense and sensitive and harrowing without any relief. 

The pain slashes through his dick, his thighs, his abdomen. His body is thrashing about wickedly, the straps biting into his skin, he’s sweating like a fucking pig, he’s gritting his teeth, saliva trickling down his face, he’s huffing and groaning and panting and moaning, shouting, wailing, whimpering, mewling, Erwin’s gaze fixated on him burning almost as much as his scorching hands on his glans. 

Levi’s heart is pounding in his chest and his head is spinning – and then, when it’s started to feel as if something _bad_ is just about to explode in his abdomen, like his organs are just about to burst, and all of his limbs start hurting, and he feels as if the muscles in his legs could _snap_ any minute, Levi can’t take it anymore.

“Dust!” he cries out the safeword, his voice ending in another wail – and Erwin stops. Immediately. “Oh god…!” Levi pants relieved as his boyfriend’s hands leave his genitals, his chest heaving hard. Something he would normally be very upset about. But when it comes to post orgasm torture, _nothing_ is normal anymore. “God…!” Levi repeatedly huffs out, his eyes still closed.

He feels Erwin shift on the mattress, listens to the man dry off his hands, and knowing the man’s close, Levi doesn’t flinch when his boyfriend’s hand rakes through his dark hair. The blond presses a soft kiss onto Levi’s forehead next. “You did so well, my darling,” he whispers against the damp skin, “you were so good, baby boy. I’m going to untie you now.”

Levi doesn’t move even a millimetre as Erwin starts unbuckling and unwinding all of the restraints, setting his slave free. Levi is way too exhausted after the harsh fucking and the following torture, his dick still slightly feeling as if it was on fire. He also feels sore. Practically everywhere – and there’s another big drop of Erwin’s cum flowing out of his ass in the second this trail of thought hits him. Levi winces as he feels his hole releasing it and only now realizes that it’s happened during Erwin’s post orgasm ministrations; the sheets on the narrow mattress are one disgusting mess. Levi cringes at the sight as Erwin helps him to sit up. 

Even though the man acts gentle now, he does not give him the codeword for the end of their physical play yet, and Levi wonders if the man has more torture in mind for his slave today. “You held out pretty well,” Erwin praises him, his fingers threading through Levi’s hair once again, “I thought you’d give up way earlier than that.”

Warmth spreads through Levi’s at those commending words; Erwin’s proud of him. It makes his chest swell, which is almost ridiculous. “It was nasty,” he mumbles, cheeks growing darker just a little when he hears Erwin respond with a very low and short chuckle.

“You loved every minute of it.”

“I hated it,” Levi snaps back and shudders when he hears a repetition of that seductive low chuckle laced with a slight element of sweet menace.

“That’s precisely why you enjoyed it so thoroughly.”

Levi sighs and leans his head against Erwin’s shoulder, who immediately puts his strong arm around the smaller man who is all his. “Yeah,” the raven gives in and Erwin presses a soft kiss into his dark strands.

“You wanna take a shower?” he suggests and Levi nods vaguely. He’s truly fucking exhausted. And his body is sticky due to the sweat and the lube. “All right. I’ll clean up here while you get yourself sorted out,” Erwin decides while getting up, making Levi do the same, giving him a small push towards the door using his hand on the man’s lower back. But before Levi is able to leave the room, his Master addresses him once more. “No clothes yet, Levi,” he says, and something stirs inside of the younger man.

“Okay, Erwin,” he confirms and waddles down the corridor to the bathroom.

When he is done and dried up, Erwin is in the kitchen. Levi finds him there standing at the stove – and his stomach rumbles loudly, because only when the smell of food hits him, he realises just how hungry he is. Erwin, dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and a white tee shirt now, turns around and grins. “Somebody’s hungry.” He’s stating the obvious.

“No shit,” Levi grumbles walking towards one of the cabinets to fetch a pair of plates for them to eat. “What are you making?” he asks, trying to take a look at the pan.

“Nothing special, just your favourite omelette. I also happen to have bought that new bread you like so much,” Erwin responds.

“…the one with chia seeds and carrots?” Levi asks, his interested sparked. 

“That very one, yes,” Erwin responds and offers Levi a wide smile, which makes the raven-haired’s knees buckle slightly.

“Thank you,” he says, truly feeling touched and a bit overwhelmed. And after he has placed the plates onto the table, he quickly walks back, putting his hands around Erwin’s waist, pressing himself against the man’s strong back, his face resting between Erwin’s shoulder blades. His boyfriend’s form is so freaking warm, as if he was a living furnace. Levi loves it. Loves this man. “Thank you,” he repeats and Erwin hums.

“It’s just food, kitten.”

“You know that’s just a lie.”

“Maybe.”

They fall quiet and the only sounds filling the room are the faint crackling of the frying process coming from the pan and the slight rumbling from the cooker hood. “Isabel will probably talk the rest of the year about the trip to the zoo,” Levi thinks out loud, going over yesterday’s events in his head, a fond smile painted onto his lips when recreating the image of her happy face.

“She was really cute,” Erwin agrees, “but so where you. Then again, you’re always cute.”

“Tsk,” Levi breaks away from Erwin’s body in order to cut some pieces of the very delicious bread he’s discovered thanks to the lawyer and his never dying enthusiasm of grocery shopping and pampering his partner. “So cute that you chose not to touch me the whole day, huh?” he teases boldly. Erwin merely grins.

“I didn’t touch you because I wanted today’s events to feel even more intense,” he then explains calmly. “And they did. Did they not?”

Levi swallows, Erwin’s intense gaze nearly piercing him. “Yeah,” he confirms, clearing his throat, “yeah, they did.” It’s the truth.

Erwin turns off the stove and sets the pan onto a wooden crate on the table. Then he turns back around and cups Levi cheek, lifting the younger man’s head up, forcing eye contact. He is standing so close to Levi that their bodies are touching. “Kitten, were you upset that I didn’t touch you?” he then asks, sounding tender and honest.

Levi blinks. “No… I mean. Yes. But… But I knew it served a purpose,” he tries explaining, “I knew it was punishment.”

“Discipline,” Erwin corrects him.

“Discipline,” Levi repeats, “yeah.”

“Good,” Erwin says, kissing Levi chastely. “But whenever you’re not sure, you—“

“I know, I know,” Levi interrupts him, almost rolling his eyes while having to grin simultaneously, “I would speak up, don’t worry. We’ve been through this like a hundred times, old man.”

“I’m just making sure,” Erwin replies, and something about him changes right then and there. It’s that sudden spark in his eyes signalling the transformation. “You are aware of the fact that you have sworn like a sailor when I was touching you in the play room?” he suddenly remarks, something playful and dreading in his voice. Levi swallows again. 

“I… Yeah.”

Erwin’s mouth’s twisting into a snake-like grin. “You shouted out so many vulgarities I couldn’t count them anymore…”

Levi knows what his Master is playing at. “So what does that mean exactly? How many… How long will I have to be in the box?”

“Well…” Erwin says, pretending to be going over this in his head while that smug prick has this all figured out already, “you’ll be sleeping in it for the next two weeks,” he then communicates calmly, and Levi has to bite his tongue in order not to swear _again_. 

“I guess I will need to get more stuff from my flat then,” is all he finally mutters, and Erwin’s grin widens.

“Now, that’s _a good boy_ ,” he says, putting a hand onto Levi’s shoulder, leading him to the table. “Let’s get you fed now, pretty thing.”

The omelette tastes delicious as always, and after their little snack Levi is delighted to clean up the kitchen on his Master’s orders. Then he joins Erwin in the living room, cuddling up to the man who’s reading something on his tablet. 

“Feel like watching a movie with me?” Erwin suddenly asks.

“Sure.”

Levi’s kind of surprised his boyfriend chooses a horror movie. Then again, this is Erwin – cruel and harsh but always looking for a way to make his sub happy. Also, cuddling while watching people scream in terror and fear of ghosts is something Levi enjoys very much. “This is ridiculous,” Erwin murmurs, commenting on the plot while shaking his head in disbelief, and Levi’s grinning. Until he isn’t grinning anymore. Because when the movie ends, Erwin decides they should eat some proper dinner – and he’s making Levi help.

And so the raven finds himself being bossed around in the kitchen, helping to cut this, fetch that, and clean all the equipment that’s not being used anymore straightaway – still very naked and with a thick vibrator shoved up his ass. 

Erwin controls it via his mobile phone. And he’s not fucking around. 

Levi’s sure it’s switched on near to the highest setting and he has to grip the counter in order not to lose balance and fall to the ground when Erwin turns it up even higher. “…ugh, shit, Erwin!” Levi moans, surprised that he is fully hard again despite two mind-blowing orgasms. 

Erwin tuts, frowning upon his sub’s dirty language yet again. “You’re supposed to clean the pan,” he then counters, his voice fairly bored. And Levi’s trying. He’s trying so very hard, but with all the sensations filling his insides, his prostate being stimulated non-stop, he cannot concentrate. And even such an easy task as cleaning a pan becomes something so complicated, that it feels as if Erwin’s asked him to build a fucking house or write an essay on some law crap.

And then Erwin turns the vibrations even higher – and Levi gives up, falls to his knees in the middle of the kitchen, supporting himself on both arms, moaning out loudly, fingernails scraping across the tiles. 

He wants to come.

God, he wants to come.

But he also wants to be obedient, and Erwin fucking ignores him. Walking around his slave as if he was just an inanimate piece of furniture, finishing up the dinner, taking a sip of his wine, setting the table and transferring the meal onto the plate – while Levi’s writhing on the floor, his muscles clenching and unclenching, his whole form shivering like it did during the post orgasm torture. “Erwin… Erwin, _please_ …” he eventually chokes out, saliva covering the raven’s chin, looking up at his Master who’s dining calmly. 

The blond man shifts his gaze and the sapphires meet their darker counterpart. Levi shudders. “Please what?” the man asks innocently, not bothering to stop his dinner; and this ignorance turns Levi on so fucking much he nearly loses his shit.

He swallows the little lump in his throat. “May I please come?” he then asks – and Erwin sighs, feigning annoyance.

“You’re ruining dinner,” he complains, and Levi feels ashamed, as well as confused. Because is this a no or is this a yes?

Erwin delivers the answer by reaching for his phone and turning the sex toy off. Then he walks across the kitchen to retrieve something from one of the cabinets, filling it with food. And only when the man is back at the table and places the object onto the floor, Levi sees what it is – his new dog bowl. “Eat,” Erwin orders, and Levi, still shivering, his massive hard-on throbbing between his legs, crawls across the floor towards his dinner and obeys, gobbling up the food without using his hands. “Good boy,” Erwin praises when all of the meal is devoured, and after he’s wiped Levi’s mouth, who truly detests just how dirty his face gets when he’s eating in this animal way, the blond switches the vibrator back on – this time, he chooses a lower level. “Clean up the kitchen,” he orders.

“Yes, Erwin…” Levi huffs out, his cock that’s grown soft during eating now slowly returning back to life as the toy vibrates against his sweet spot.

The man doesn’t leave the room. Erwin remains seated at the kitchen table. Blue eyes watching the slave’s every move, scanning him, observing, staring lecherously. And once Levi is done, Erwin nods approvingly. “Follow me,” he says, leading Levi into the living room, his mobile device controlling the still running toy in his hand. “Sit,” he says, patting the edge of the coffee table, and Levi’s a tiny bit confused but does as he’s told, sitting down on the wooden modern-shaped furniture facing the couch on which Erwin is now lounging, a satisfied grin gracing his lips. “Spread your legs,” he orders and Levi complies, enabling his Master a full view onto his stiff manhood, both of his hands placed on either side of his thighs, gripping harshly onto the table, his whole body jerking as Erwin increases the vibrations of the device buried in the younger man’s ass.

“If you want to come one more time today, you’re gonna have to jerk yourself off, darling,” Erwin discloses in a calm and almost sweet manner, eyes locked with Levi’s, looking at him expectantly.

“Yes, Erwin,” Levi confirms – because he seriously has no shame. And giving Erwin a show is fucking genius.

And so Levi does just that. Wrapping his fingers around his length and pumping the shit out of his cock while Erwin turns up the vibrator pushing ferociously against Levi’s prostate. And the mix of all of this – his own jerking hand, the tingling in his balls, the vicious attacks of the vibrator deep inside of him and Erwin’s glowing eyes watching his cock, watching his face – makes his mind spin and drives him over the edge in less than a minute. It would be pathetic, if it didn’t feel _so fucking good_ ; and while he shoots his load and moans at the same time, his eyes lock with Erwin’s – and the man’s piercing gaze is making the climax even more intense.

Erwin stops the vibrator, and Levi groans when the man bends forward and pulls the toy out of his ass, placing it next to his slave. He wipes some of Levi’s cum away with a tissue, then he grabs Levi’s upper arm, hauling him to his feet, only to toss him onto the floor next, as if he was some kind of toy. Because Levi is a toy. He’s Erwin’s toy. And Erwin’s like a sadistic, cruel kid.

“Who said you were allowed to come?” he scolds, big brows pinched. 

…and Levi’s so fucking confused.

“…um… you did,” he answers, contemplating whether it would be okay to add one of his snide remarks and calling Erwin a senile bastard. But he doesn’t.

“Did I?” Erwin counters. “Did I really, Levi?”

“Yeah, you said…” Levi starts, going over Erwin’s exact words in his mind in order to repeat them for Erwin – and then stops midway. Because Erwin didn’t _really_ give him permission to come. At least not a clear one.

“Did I say ‘you are allowed to come’, Levi?” the man asks, as if he could read Levi’s thoughts.

“…no.”

Because Erwin said if Levi wanted to come he would have to jerk himself off. There was never an order to do so, and never an okay for Levi to actually spill his seed.

“Aha,” the conniving blond bastard mutters and Levi’s gritting his teeth, angry while also feeling utterly ashamed for having misbehaved, for not having waited for his Master to give him explicit instructions, his authorization.

They’re silent for a while, and Levi’s dreading whatever is about to come – while at the same time he cannot await his punishment. 

“Stay,” Erwin says, his tone dark and somewhat irritated. And of course, Levi doesn’t move. He waits obediently. Because that’s what he wants to be: Erwin’s obedient sub.

Levi startles when he hears something scatter on the floor, and when he turns his head to look at the space where this came from, he freezes: it’s uncooked rice covering the hardwood floor in the corner of the room; and he knows in just what sort of deep shit he is.

Erwin points to the rice depicting a stark contrast to the wooden panels. “Kneel,” he orders, and Levi reluctantly moves towards his Master and sinks down in front of the blond man, his body facing the open room – and it hurts. The way those tiny fucking hard grains pierce into his flesh. It’s bad enough to be kneeling on a hard surface, but kneeling on a hard surface that’s covered in those small motherfuckers is _hell_. 

It shortly brings back a childhood memory, when he was playing with Furlan and they were chasing each other round the block and he tripped on a narrow path covered in pebbles that cut into his flesh and almost made him cry. This is worse, because for one, Levi is doing it willingly, and for two, he cannot just jump back up and get rid of the rice immediately, put on ointment and be done with it – he has to endure this. For as long as Erwin wants him to. And the rice grains feel as if they’re pressing deeper and deeper into the flesh around his knees as his full weight pushes him against further against the floor. 

“Stay,” Erwin says with a stern voice and Levi mumbles an obedient affirmative, eyes glued to his Master’s form, watching the man retake his seat on the couch, grabbing his tablet and crossing his legs, making himself comfortable, starting to read something – completely ignoring his kneeling sub.

And the rice hurts like hell.  
Like little hard ants biting him.  
Or small forks cutting into his skin.  
Like tiny shards of glass pressing into his knees.

After a while his legs start going partly numb, but it doesn’t help the pain subside. It’s always there. No matter how much time passes – and Levi can track it, because he can glance at the big clock placed over the door.

Five minutes pass. Erwin takes a sip of wine. The rice hurts.  
Ten minutes pass. Erwin shifts on the couch without glancing up. Levi’s knees hurt.  
Fifteen minutes pass. Erwin’s started typing something on his tablet. It still hurts.  
Twenty minutes pass. Erwin switches on the TV. The bloody uncooked rice is pissing Levi off.  
Thirty minutes pass. Erwin can’t decide on what to watch. Levi’s legs hurt like a motherfucker.

After forty-five minutes Erwin switches off the television and turns his head to look at his slave, who’s been watching him all this while, a pleading expression creeping onto his face as soon as Erwin’s eyes settle on him.

“Have you thought about your mistake?” Erwin asks him, and Levi nods frantically.

“Yes, Erwin. I have. I should have waited for your clear orders.”

“Indeed,” Erwin agrees, rising to his feet and slowly parading over to his sub. He’s holding out his hand, helps Levi to get back onto his feet, and the smaller man groans whole-heartedly, his legs almost giving out because they’ve gone numb; however, after just a few moments the feeling returns and the rice grains are freaking biting into his knees. Pulling them out the next part of this torture. It’s so fucking uncomfortable, and his knees are fuming red, the rice having left little angry red spots, where it’s pushed itself in. It’s going to take the whole day for the imprints to disappear.

“That’s enough for today,” Erwin says after Levi’s cleaned up the rice on the floor of the living room and takes a seat right next to his Master on the sofa.

“Thank you, Erwin.”

“Come here, kitten.” Erwin holds out both of his arms and Levi practically hauls himself into the tight embrace. “You’ve done so well, Levi,” the man mumbles into his hair. “Pretty dove.” As Erwin begins to stroke Levi’s back, the raven almost begins to purr, his eyes flutter shut and he even enjoys the still lingering pain on his knees. 

Erwin needed to teach him a lesson. He knows. And Erwin did.

“You’re so beautiful,” Erwin murmurs covering Levi’s crown with feather light kisses, “you’re my world. You really are.” 

It feels so wonderfully good hearing this right now – after Erwin’s insulted him more than once, calling him faggot, bitch and cunt and whatnot. Levi feels warmth spreading through his chest, across his cheeks, and he cannot help but smile sheepishly. He enjoys this, loves the way Erwin’s acting during aftercare, offering sweet words, making sure Levi feels loved, cherished, taken seriously. Erwin’s making him feel important, human. Equal even.

“I love you so much, kitten,” the blond is murmuring, “I’d do anything for you.”

“…old sap…” Levi mumbles, even if he doesn’t really mean it, but he’s too embarrassed to respond in any other way.

Erwin bypasses his lover’s reaction, keeps stroking the younger man’s back, who is snuggling against the blond man’s form even harder now and whose fingers are digging into the man’s skin almost painfully, wanting to be as close as possible. “I’m so happy you’re gonna be spending the next two weeks at my place,” he continues to speak to Levi in a soft and gentle manner. “I love waking up next to you.”

“You like _never_ wake up next to me,” Levi counters mischievously, “I’m practically _always_ the first to get up. And you won’t be really waking up next to me, if I sleep in the fucking box.”

Erwin chuckles. “Both things are tue,” he then agrees, “but I love the fact that you’re _close_ when I wake up.”

“…yeah,” Levi agrees, and something undeterminable stirs in his belly. He chooses to ignore it. “I love you too,” he eventually whispers against Erwin’s throat, and the man’s hand squeezes his back.

And next morning, Erwin actually does wake up next to Levi. Because the latter, even though he wakes up pretty early that Sunday, decides to read some of his books for uni staying in bed to actually make this happen – because Erwin chose that he’s gonna start sleeping in the box on Monday night. “Hey sleepyhead,” the raven mumbles, when Erwin, yawning, turns towards him, blinking, his hair mussed and eyes kind of glassy. Then the blond smiles – and Levi throws away his books and throws himself at the man next to him, cuddling him almost to death, making Erwin’s raspy laughter erupt from his throat.

“You haven’t forgotten about tomorrow evening, right?” Erwin suddenly asks, and Levi is forced to search his mind frantically that hasn’t yet recovered from all the things his Dom’s done to him today. But he manages to find the desired piece of information.

“No. Six o’clock, right?”

“Seven,” Erwin corrects him, sounding just a tad stern.

They’re talking about their BDSM regular’s table – once a month or so they get together with Erwin’s friends, that have long become Levi’s friends as well, and who are also part of the scene. They meet at the _Little Riding Crop_ , the town’s only BDSM bar, to share a couple of drinks, to talk about their mutual likes and dislikes, exchange play experiences – or merely gossip about acquaintances or stars and complain about the weather and set up dates for a private party.

“We’re gonna fetch all your stuff today so we don’t need to run by your flat tomorrow before meeting with the others. Don’t forget to pack your ring”, Erwin says, a little bit of warning in his tone.

“I won’t.”

Erwin gave that ring to him. It was a gift symbolizing their relationship, an ornament Erwin requires Levi to wear whenever he desires to ‘out’ them as a BDSM couple, when he wants to brag with his slave – and make sure everybody recognizes Levi as such, dominated by the blond god. Erwin has one, too. As his Master he wears it on his left hand, while Levi, as his bottom, wears it on the finger on his right. This distinctive mark is used particularly often in the German BDSM scene, so Levi has learned.

“By the way: we have a new couple joining us,” the lawyer then tells him. And that’s somewhat of a surprise. Because they usually do not expand their little circle. Levi was the latest addition – and his joining two year ago was only due to him becoming Erwin’s boyfriend. 

“A new couple?” he thus picks up curiously.

“Yes, a male gay couple, fairly new to the scene,” Erwin specifies. “Hange’s known them for a couple of years now, they’re patients, and our beloved doctor couldn’t help but ask them about their possible involvement in SM when they had to take care of some really ugly and distinctive wounds caused by a poorly used whip,” he elaborates, and Levi is not surprised that Hange is, once again, mixing their professional and private life; Hange is their doc as well, after all, and the medic genius is also close with one of the women working for them. “I am sure we will be the mainly interesting people of the group for the new arrivals – since we’re also a gay couple and can probably offer the best advice concerning some of the practices,” Erwin finishes his explanation.

“I see,” Levi murmurs.

Their group is small. It consists of them, Mike and Nanaba, Krista – who back in the day had drawn Levi’s and Erwin’s blood for the HIV test before their very first time – her life partner Ymir, as well as Hange and Moblit – and sometimes Levi isn’t sure whether those two are truly romantically involved or just extremely close friends with certain benefits; they like sharing a sub for instance.

He’s looking forward to meeting some new people, looking forward to see Hange, too, hasn’t met up with them for quite a while now. Even though they can be a bit much at times, Levi’s come to enjoy their company. They’re good together. He likes them very much.

On Monday Erwin drives him to campus before disappearing in his office, and uni is hell that day. Levi feels like vomiting. He’s bored and everybody pisses him off. He can’t wait to be home – or rather: at Erwin’s. He arrives before his Master and falls asleep on the couch. A couple of hours later he awakes with a jolt, as a pair of strong hands grab his ankles and shove him off the comfortable piece of padded furniture right onto the floor.

“Get dressed,” Erwin commands instead of saying hello, and Levi scrambles to his feet. They already prepared his outfit the night before: a set of pitch black leather trousers and an equally dark, tight pullover. When he’s done dressing, Erwin approaches him from behind and puts the slave collar onto Levi. “You’re looking very fine, kitten,” he says approvingly, studying his boyfriend’s reflection in the mirror, and Levi does the same, studying Erwin’s form. The man’s dressed the same way he did when he’d taken Levi to the erotic art exhibition at the very beginning of their journey; the elegant slacks, the black dress shirt and the white tie.

“You look handsome,” he comments and their gazes meet in the mirror. Erwin’s smirking.

“Shall we?”

“Yeah.”

The bar is situated just outside the city centre, located in a rather quite side street. It has two floors filled with wooden benches and tables, a big bar on the lower level. This place doesn’t host big parties or play events like the _Labyrinth_ – it’s a place meant for people to meet and talk in a dark but cosy atmosphere with little things like handcuffs and old whips used for decorations on the walls. 

Mike and Nanaba are standing outside, the blond woman is smoking a cigarette, smiling and waving when she spots Levi. “It’s so good to see you, little one!” she greets him – and Levi doesn’t get offended. Because next to Erwin the fair-haired woman with short hair, who is often mistaken for a boy, is the only one allowed to comment on his size without being beaten up. Probably, because Nana has this motherly thing going on – she’s Levi’s friend, all right, but sometimes he just feels this certain connection with her, you’d only get with a parent; she cares for those around her, makes them feel comfortable, pampers them, showers them with love and support. So it quickly became all right for Levi to tolerate her calling him like that.

“Hey you,” he says, enjoying her tight embrace.

“The new guys are already downstairs,” she announces, “they’re a bit shy, but kinda cute nonetheless.”

Mike greets both men with a strong slap on the shoulder and an equally strong hug. It has something bear-like. Mike _is_ a bear.

“When I first saw Gunther, I thought I was seeing Nile walking towards me,” Mike says to Erwin, his mouth tilted into a vague grin. “They do kind of look alike – or at least Gunther looks a tiny bit like Nile did ages ago, in his younger days.”

“Is that so,” Erwin responds, smiling politely.

_Nile._  
This name.  
Levi’s heard it before.  
He’s sure Erwin’s mentioned him somehow. But his brain isn’t able to put this man’s name into any coherent context, because there doesn’t seem to be a fitting context in his memory.

“How’s uni?” Nana asks him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Please don’t ask…” he mumbles, rolling his eyes, and the woman as well as both of the men start laughing – and Levi suddenly feels very young.

Erwin puts his big hand onto his nape. Levi doesn’t know whether this is meant to reassure him or to warn him, chastise him for the lacking enthusiasm for his education maybe.

_Nile._  
No, Levi truly hasn’t got a fucking clue who this might be.

Nanaba finishes her cigarette. “Shall we?” she asks, nodding towards the entrance.

“Let’s go,” Erwin agrees – and the four of them disappear behind the thick red curtain placed behind the big doors of the venue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am repeating myself... but: I am still so very grateful for every one of your comments. Thank you! It's so interesting to find out your thoughts on this story. It makes writing even more fun!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with almost 8.000 words I guess this is one of the "shorter" chapters and I apologize in advance if some of you were hoping for a mega-update. At least it's fast, right? ;-) Thank you for staying around and every single comments you guys leave here! I will get back to each and everyone of you!

They descend onto the lower level, passing the massive bar made of dark wood placed alongside a blood red wall. The light is dimmed, creating a very private atmosphere. The level of illumination is just enough to find your way round without any problems, yet not enough to take a look a close look at everyone present. The lamps themselves are trimmed to look like medieval torches – but of course they’re electric. Thick white candles are solely placed in equally big glass jars on the tables. 

One of them is taken up by a group of around six people. It’s another regular’s table taking place, Levi’s seen them often enough. It’s a strictly heterosexual meeting, yet it’s not as if those people would judge their group or hold any prejudice. They nod, smiling politely and it’s a small gesture of greeting familiar faces when Levi’s group walks past them, answering in the same way while heading straight for one of the tables at the end of the room near the second set of metal stairs leading back to the upper floor.

Nanaba’s waving almost frantically when she spots Hange, something she’s definitely picked up from the red-haired crazy doctor who’s now joining into this weird “we’re waving to one another frantically, acting as if we haven’t seen each other for ages”-parade. It’d be cute if it wasn’t so ridiculous, Levi thinks, scowling automatically, while Hange’s gaze shifts and focuses on him. 

“There they are!” they yell out enthusiastically, pointing at Levi and Erwin, who’s walking behind him, his hand placed on his sub’s lower back – and suddenly all eyes are on them.

Krista’s lips are curled into her typical shy smile either saying “I’m sorry for what Ymir just said” or “I’m sorry for what Hange just said or did”, her rather possessive girlfriend’s arm swung casually around the blond girl’s shoulder. And shit – Moblit’s cheeks are red and he’s pressing his lips together in an embarrassed fashion, not really able to look Levi straight in the eyes, signalling that Krista’s smile is, indeed, referring to her employer’s words or actions, Dr. Zoe.

“Hange was just elaborating on how strange it must look when you two are having sex,” Ymir deadpans, taking a large sip of her beer, “because – and I quote – _Levi’s so fucking small and Erwin’s a giant Christmas tree.”_

“Ymir!” Krista scolds, and her voice, that was probably meant to come out as a harsh whisper, is almost as loud as a yell.

“I’m gonna break your fucking tibia!” Levi hisses at the medic who starts cackling, and he’s actually already lunging forward – to, well, he doesn’t really know what he’s gonna do, but can already see Hange’s eyes widen in surprise, and that’s a start – when Erwin’s massive hand lands on his shoulder and holds him back.

“Levi.” 

It’s a warning. Even though Erwin there is an amused undertone in the blond man’s low voice. 

The raven relaxes, even though Mike’s snorting is sort of riling him up now. “Chill, honey,” says Nanaba taking a seat right next to the doc with the yet unbroken tibia.

Levi grits his teeth and Erwin’s just smirking. Only after they are seated, Levi squeezed between his Dom and Mike, the bastard lawyer finally says something. “I’m honoured that me having sex with my beautiful boyfriend is occupying your exquisite mind, my friend,” the gentleman’s words are pouring out of his mouth, “and let me tell you one thing: a huge size difference does have its quirks in the bedroom. Though of their detailed nature I shall not tell you anything – I wouldn’t want to spoil your fantasies. Obviously you must be in desperate need of this kind of imaginary stimulation, due to whatever private reasons preventing you from pleasure in real life. Maybe Moblit can enlighten us?”

The addressed man stirs uncomfortably in the chair and Hange is laughing. “Being able to literally toss your tiny slave around must surely be a wonderful thing,” they remark, “I loved doing that with my precious little dolls when I was a child.”

“Fuck you,” Levi scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest, knowing well that he can insult Hange this way without them actually being angry; it’s their little game of teasing. Even though today Hange is pushing their luck. Because _size_ is truly something only Erwin and Nanaba are allowed to comment on; and Nana does it in an endearing and non-taunting way. And Levi guesses that Hange actually starts feeling that they are crossing a certain line here.

“I’m sorry,” they say, gentle this time, smiling, and for a brief moment Levi remembers their first encounters and how strange it felt to be suddenly seeing your new doctor dressed in black leather or rubber, carrying around a whip during certain events, hearing them talk about spanking their partner or their new sub together. But then his attention shifts – and he finally fully registers the two new faces, when Hange turns to the men they belong to, sitting opposite of Levi next to Moblit, saying, “I told you he’s short, but adorable.”

Levi’s tuts, looking at a pale-skinned man with long blond hair tied into one of those fancy man buns Instagram is so fucking full of. His small brown eyes are scanning him, curiosity mixed with a certain shyness painted all over the face, decorated by a well-kept goatee. “This is Eld,” Hange introduces him to the late arrivals, “and that’s Gunther,” Hange adds, pointing to Eld’s boyfriend sitting right next to him, also dressed in simple black clothes. _Gunther, the man that supposedly reminds Mike of Nile_. The man’s hand is placed on Eld’s atop the table, emphasizing the difference in their skin tone: Gunther’s is way darker, and so is his hair, the brown strands thick and full and kempt back, forming some sort of peak at the back of his head.

“It’s very nice to meet you,” Erwin says, and everyone exchanges friendly handshakes.

“I was just telling the lads about you two,” Hange goes on, looking at Erwin and then at Levi. “Eld is a student, too, you know?” they say to him.

“Oh really?” Levi replies, sounding more sour than intended, because he really doesn’t feel like talking about university-crap right now.

“Yeah,” Eld replies, his tone unsure, trying to crack a smile but slightly failing at it, “I’m doing my Masters in public health. And… you?”

“Business. Bachelor,” is all what Levi says in a grim tone.

“Charming as fuck – as always,” Ymir comments his reply amusedly and earns a small slap on her thigh delivered by Krista.

“How is uni going by the way?” Hange asks, ignoring Ymir, and Levi’s rolling his eyes.

“Can we please talk about that _after_ I’ve had my first beer?” he laments – and this is when he feels Erwin’s heavy hand settle on his thigh and the man’s arctic eyes boring into his form. He turns his head to look into that beautiful face taken over by a very stern look.

“You’re not having alcohol tonight,” Erwin decides, “mineral water – or tea. Choose,” is what he says, putting a drinking ban on Levi. Just like that. 

“…tea,” the raven eventually replies. Sounding obedient as fuck this time.

“Good.”

Erwin giving Levi explicit orders in front of this particular set of friends is nothing new. Because in this group they’re outed, and they don’t have to be subtle like they usually are, when interacting in public. Everyone knows about the true nature of their bond. This also applies to when they’re frequenting venues like the _Little Riding Crop_ or the _Labyrinth_ in general. They don’t have to pretend, they can act as Master and slave openly. They can show and communicate that they’re in a 24/7 relationship. They don’t have to make it a secret. It’s what they agreed on. It’s what feels so good. And if Hange trusts Gunther and Eld enough to bring them here, then Erwin and Levi will too.

The female server dressed in a tight black rubber dress approaches and Erwin places their orders. He’s having a ginger ale, Levi the “requested” tea; and not letting the younger man order for himself is also something about power and the displaying of it. 

“Hey, you guys will be at Mike’s and Nana’s party next weekend at the _Labyrinth_ as well, right?” Krista suddenly asks, sounding excited. Probably because the last time the whole group went out together feels like ages ago.

“Yes, of course,” Erwin says, smiling, and Mike’s nodding in a contented way.

“Marie is probably going to be there, too,” Ymir joins in. And her sharp words, uttered with a wicked grin on her face, are directed at Levi, who scoffs yet again. Ymir simply loves teasing Levi about Marie.

“Yeah, she’s desperate. Of course she’ll go to any party looking for some fresh dick or clit,” he shoots back. 

When Ymir’s grin deepens Levi feels Erwin’s fingers enclosing his chin and the man is turning his head back towards him. There’s something threatening in his expression – just as Levi was expecting – when he forces the raven to make eye contact. “That was very rude, kitten,” he chastises. “I want you to apologise.”

“Why should I? She’s not even here!” Levi protests, almost sounding like an appalled child, wondering at the same time how old exactly Gunther and Eld are, finally having some more people who must be in their twenties or at the end of them in this circle, even though he’s sure he’s going to remain the youngest.

“Marie is a dear friend of mine. So you are going to apologise to _me_ about speaking so poorly about her,” Erwin sounds cold. Oh, so beautifully cold. 

“…and what if I don’t?” he probes defiantly like the brat that he is, fully aware that he is putting on a show – because when he is around his mutuals he simply loves to demonstrate what kind of power Erwin has over him, and to do that, he needs to provoke the man a little. 

Also: He doesn’t like Marie.

Well, that’s a lie. 

He _does_ kind of like her. In a way. 

She’s the daughter of one of Erwin’s father’s colleagues. They’ve known each other for ages – and when they met at one of those significant parties at the _Labyrinth_ , as Erwin’s told him, they were both completely shocked. That strange and actually awkward meeting turned to something positive, though: it reignited their friendship. It’s a strictly platonic one, because for one, Erwin is purely dick-addicted, and for two, he is loyal – so even if the man was bisexual, like Marie, he wouldn’t be engaging with her in a sexual or romantic way. Levi knows. He trusts him.

Marie isn’t part of their regular’s table, but she likes hanging out with Erwin and Levi when they happen to run into each other at said parties. And sometimes she meets up with the whole group in the _Little Riding Crop_ to have drinks before they leave for the event. She’s making no secret out of her fascination with Erwin’s and Levi’s bond. It is, after all, a rarity. She loves watching them interact. And sometimes Levi wonders, if she – this time in secret – gets off on this. 

Levi also suspects that Marie has a weird crush on his boyfriend. The way she’s looking at Erwin sometimes just annoys him. It’s not jealousy. And he talked about it with Erwin, wondering out loud whether Marie could be slightly infatuated with a man she could never have. Erwin just laughed, saying that maybe she, indeed, found him somewhat attractive – because who didn’t, and Levi called him a narcissistic bastard. But really: who didn’t? 

The blond assured Levi that Marie was only his friend and she did not have any intentions deviating from these sort of ties. According to him it’s just the fascination of Erwin being a Dom 24/7. And even if this is true, and Levi does actually believe it, he still doesn’t want her looking that way at Erwin – even though there any many guys eying the lawyer up all the time. But that’s different. Because they’re strangers, they don’t matter. They don’t get to talk to Erwin, they don’t come close. Marie does. And Levi’s acting like a fucking furious Chihuahua not wanting _anyone_ to come near his human – he knows. And the Chihuahua-comparison stems from no other than Nananba whom he talked with about Marie – and she’s right. And it’s perfectly all right for the others to tease him about this. Because the way Marie uses Erwin and Levi to satisfy her dark curiosity, Erwin and Levi use her interest for their little mind games, if one might want to call them that.

“Well, Levi,” Erwin’s velvety voice pulls him back into the present, “if you don’t apologise, then I’ll ban you from this table and you will spend the remainder of the evening kneeling in that very corner over there, not saying a single word,” he discloses calmly, but firmly. “Have I made myself clear, kitten?”

Levi swallows. He feels all eyes on him and somehow, with the latest addition of their group, it kind of feels intimidating. And he’s twisted. Because even though it feels strange and a little bit mind-boggling, it is also making his skin crawl in that stunning way he enjoys so much. 

Erwin would never punish him physically in this semi-public space – he wouldn’t spank him openly at a play party or pour wax onto Levi’s naked dick, he wouldn’t even have him undress in front of other people, even if they were into BDSM and all that kinky shit. He says all of that stuff is way too personal. It belongs in their private space, shielded from other people’s eyes – even though he understands the thrill of such exposure other human beings, especially in the scene, get out of this. For Erwin and Levi it’s just all about a little power display – Erwin having Levi on a leash, making him kneel, chastising him, maybe even grabbing him by his hair, being rough with him. That’s what they agreed on. 

“Yes, Erwin,” Levi thus replies submissively, lowering his head slightly, looking down towards his lap, “I understand. And I’m sorry.”

“As I told you before: Erwin and Levi are in a 24/7 relationship,” he hears Hange’s now fully calm and almost professional voice talking. They’re explaining to the new couple what has just happened, and when Levi raises his head, he is met with two sets of curious eyes. 

“That’s right,” Erwin says, smiling charmingly, and putting his arm around Levi’s shoulder. Emphasizing ownership. Highlighting their closeness.

“Are… Are you the only ones in the group?” Gunther asks, looking around at everybody. Erwin, Ymir and Mike all nod at the same time.

“These types of relationship aren’t that common. No matter how bizarre the BDSM scene can be,” Krista explains, smiling fondly.

“What about you?” Erwin asks the newbies. “How would you describe your relationship?”

“I… I don’t think I would know of a fitting label,” Gunther says, scratching his head, indicating nervousness while laughing shyly and exchanging a look with his boyfriend who is acting the same way. “I mean, we, um, just kind of got into all of this, wanting to… spice things up in the bedroom. We… started with bondage. And spanking.”

“It’s actually something we’d wanted to try for some time, but somehow neither Gunther nor I had courage to ask the other, until we got drunk and finally, well, kind of confessed this to each other,” Eld supplies, giggling a little – and Levi feels reminded of himself, carrying all those fantasies around, locked up in his deepest parts that Erwin finally unchained.

“Communication is the key. In any type of relationship,” Erwin comments, his fingers subtly rubbing little circles into Levi’s shoulder.

“How long have you guys been dating?” Nanaba asks.

“Almost four years,” Eld replies.

“Almost four years?! Man, what took you so long to try bondage just now?” Ymir remarks, barking out a round of laughter.

“Well, for some people it takes time to discover their kinks”, Nanaba says in their defence to the woman who turned 30 at the beginning of the year. “And it may also take some time to come to terms with those kinks. And for many people the level of trust is important before trying something like bondage. So cut them some slack.”

Hange is merely grinning at the new couple in this excited fashion of theirs, and Levi is sure what the doc is thinking: If this thing today plays out well and they’ll have a good time with Gunther and Eld at the _Labyrinth_ next week, Hange will invite them over to their place. Putting Moblit on display, punishing him or a different sub with Moblit’s help, as the man’s a switcher, is something they utterly enjoy. And they choose their audience wisely. Erwin and Levi have been invited, too. But Erwin’s always declined. 

Gunther and Eld are grinning, their cheeks red. “I guess we were truly kinda scared to talk to each other about it, and then to truly try it out. I mean… All that weird shit you can find on the internet isn’t really helpful…” Gunther comments, and Levi feels himself nodding, his thoughts drifting shortly to the fat rubber mask man, “and we didn’t know anybody who was into this.”

“Until I treated some of your interesting wounds,” Hange supplies, smiling lightly.

“I guess it’s always hard to venture into new territory if both partners have no experience,” Krista concludes and her girlfriend agrees.

“That’s exactly why we are here now. Thanks to Hange,” says Eld, smiling, his cheeks still slightly rosy.

“Feel free to ask us anything,” Erwin tells them, and the sound of this gentle voice makes warmth spread through Levi’s body. “Hange has probably already told you that all of us, in this circle, are very open about anything concerning relationships, practices and sex. But nobody’s pressured into answering questions. If one of us doesn’t want to elaborate on something, we simply state this, and the others must accept it. This also counts for you now.”

“Some of us are more open than others, though,” Ymir remarks, grinning at Hange.

“That I like torturing girls _and_ boys is no secret,” the doc retorts, shrugging, and Levi takes a sip of his black tea. “It’s also no secret that I like having an audience while doing so.” Saying this, Hange shifts their gaze to look at the new addition to the regular’s table – and now Levi knows he was right to assume what he has assumed. Gunther and Eld look a bit like scared little bunnies, though; and this is what Levi must have looked in Erwin’s eyes at the beginning of their relationship, he thinks his own lips curling into a vague grin.

“Oh,” it escapes Eld’s mouth, “really?” His interest seems to be piqued. But then again, maybe it’s only some sort of shock.

Levi keeps drinking his tea while Hange elaborates on one of their ex-boyfriends who had a thing for making certain things public, and how they changed themselves while being in a relationship with a man like this, and how they slowly started to share this passion – this is also how they discovered that there were also into women. Gunther and Eld listen intently.

During this recounting Erwin’s hand has wandered back to Levi’s thigh. The man’s finger squeeze the muscled legs and Levi enjoys this touch, relishes the body contact. When he glances up at Erwin’s face, the man winks at him, grinning slightly.

“Um, and you?” Gunther suddenly addresses both of them after Hange’s finished with their story. “Do you… also… enjoy having an audience?”

“Absolutely not,” is what Erwin replies straightaway. “We like to keep private.”

“Except on some occasions,” Hange snorts, and Gunthers brows pinch.

“That doesn’t mean that I spank Levi’s little ass at play parties,” Erwin immediately clarifies. “or that I fuck him in front of other people, or bring him to climax in any other way.” Somehow it terrifies Levi just how much he enjoys having Erwin talk about him as if he was talking about a pet and what he does to it and not. “You know, Levi is my property,” the man continues and a shiver ripples through Levi’s body, “and I don’t like sharing.”

“So, um,” Gunther extends his questioning, “how does this work between you? I mean. Do you,” he says, looking at Erwin, “decide _everything_? And do you,” he continues to ask, his gaze turning to Levi, “do everything he tells you? Or do you have the right to say, um, no?”

Levi remains silent, because his Dom was the first to be addressed and thus, should also be the first to answer. Besides: Erwin should always be the first to talk, unless he gives Levi the unmistakable signal to go first. It’s a matter of respect. 

Erwin’ hand leaves Levi’s thigh and he folds both on the table, taking a moment to ponder his response. “Well,” he finally starts, “I think it is rather difficult to give you a satisfying short answer to make you fully understand how our relationship… works.” He’s smiling softly and Levi feels his mouth mimicking this motion, feels himself nodding; because yes – it is difficult. If not even impossible. He totally gets Erwin. “I can tell you this much: our bond is based on trust, consent and honesty. And Levi does always have a choice, he can always say no. In fact, Levi is the one defining my power over him. We have a full set of rules and agreements that took a lot of negotiating, and renegotiating. Talking about your boundaries is always important, even if you’re not 24/7.” 

The whole group is making agreeing sounds, some of their friends nodding for emphasis. And Levi’s mind starts drifting after those important words, travelling back in their history, making him relive the first days with Erwin – only now is not a good a time for him to sit down in his personal cinema of memories. 

“Earth to Levi,” he hears Hange almost shout across the table and blinks. Everybody is staring at him. The doctor starts grinning devilishly, their gaze settling on Erwin. “Seems like your slave isn’t trained that well,” they tease – and Levi can practically feel his Dom’s poignant stare burning his skin. Slowly, he turns his head to look into Erwin’s face. His assumptions are right: he is met with a cold blue ocean. 

“I’m sorry,” Levi mutters, “I was in thought. Where you saying something to me?”

Erwin tuts. And then his gaze shifts to settle back on Gunther and Eld. “As I was saying: We remain Master and slave in our everyday-life and I can call on my power over Levi at any time I want – according to our set of boundaries – but I don’t want to smother his personality and individuality and turn our whole life into one massive scene or session, whatever term you prefer for play time,” he explains with his complacent gentlemen’s voice, while his right hand wanders back to Levi’s thigh, digging his fingernails into it. A subtle but physical warning that has the younger man wincing slightly. 

“So, um,” Gunther goes on asking, fully letting his curiosity overtake his whole actions, which is a good thing – because that’s what this regular’s meeting is all about; being able to talk openly about BDSM, “do you also, like, punish Levi in your daily life routine… for daily stuff? And… how?”

Levi can barely stifle a grin. It’s so obvious to him that Gunther is the dominant partner in this relationship looking for inspiration. Even though the man still is kind of shy. Then again: it’s his first time talking to other people about this shit, and when Levi thinks back to his own miserably researches on the that caused the rubber mask men being born, calling for a ton of serious talks with Erwin, he repeatedly approves of this meeting and thinks that it’s great that Gunther and Eld have this opportunity – and he is sure that after a couple of times they will get even bolder concerning enquiries and maybe even share some of their own stuff. So when the man’s dark eyes settle on him, he offers an encouraging smile, making sure Gunther doesn’t feel bad or awkward asking them about all these things; and a little thought crosses his mind.

_Who was Nile again?_

He’s sure he’s heard Erwin drop the name before, but he doesn’t have the time to indulge and rummage his mind for answers.

“Why don’t you ask Levi about that?” the blond man suggests, clearly giving Levi the green light to provide the desired information.

“Erwin punishes me whenever I’m disobedient, when I don’t follow his rules or orders. But it always depends on what my ‘crime’ is,” he supplies.

Hange chuckles darkly. “Then let’s take your daydreaming just now as an example: what is Erwin going to do to you for drifting off like that and not responding to his question? As in: failing to answer him, which I know he expects of you,” they remark playfully.

“My dear friend,” Erwin immediately responds instead of Levi, who knows he is to keep his mouth shut for now. Erwin’s also smirking, in that bastardly smug way of his. “I really do appreciate your interest in my matters, but it’s quite impolite of you to intrude the conversation Gunther was having with Levi,” he says admonishingly, sounding a tad arrogant; and Levi loves it.

Hange’s smirk widens. “I’m not intruding, my dear friend,” they shoots back calmly, “I am just trying to be helpful, steering said conversation a little to keep it going. You’re okay with this, aren’t you?” they turn to Gunther, who has to clear his throat, seeming a tiny bit rattled by this taunting exchange of words of old friends.

“I… I guess,” the man replies, smiling faintly.

“Well,” Erwin speaks up, looking at Hange, “to answer your question: I will give my slave, who is probably embarrassed enough already by being exposed like that, a warning.” Turning to Levi, the latter immediately sets down his mug of tea and focuses on his Master to receive the description of his possible punishment. “I am sure you’re not going to drift off again, darling,” he murmurs, loud enough for everyone at their table to hear, and Levi feels himself nodding, “because if you do, I will make my threat from before real and send you off to kneel in that corner. Do you understand, Levi?” Erwin sounds strict now and Levi feels those wicked emotions that send him off to the heavens stir in his gut.

“Yes, Erwin,” he answers obediently, mechanically – and also loud enough for everyone to register.

Mike, Hange and Ymir are grinning, while Krista and Moblit are looking kind of flustered and Nanaba is smiling fondly. Gunther and Eld look… fascinated. And Levi lowers his gaze and stares at his tea mug under his nose. 

Being rebuked like that in front of other people… it does something to him. It’s even more intense that way. Even though Levi still feels off at the thought of being truly punished with a whip or cane in a semi-public space. He does have his limits, even if some of the things written down in his initial NO-list have wandered over to the YES-list. Yet it’s not as if Levi likes _everything_ now.

“Can…” Eld starts this time, clearing his throat before continuing to ask shyly, “could you maybe give us some examples of, um, well, everyday punishments?”

Levi looks up at Erwin, waiting for his approval to answer the question. After being reprimanded and reminded of the fact he has angered his Master before, he wants to be extremely obedient now. To demonstrate what a good Dom Erwin is, and make his boyfriend proud. “Go on,” the blond agrees, smiling at his partner, squeezing Levi’s thigh gently for emphasis.

“Erwin likes making me wait. It’s discipline. But when I’m naughty, he makes me wait particularly long. For instance, if I turn up late for a date, he makes me wait ages in front of his door”, Levi answers, searching his mind for some more examples he is willing to share. “Sometimes Erwin forbids me to sleep in the bed,” he tells the new, curious members, thinking of his current punishment starting tonight, “right now I have to sleep in a slave box.”

“Slave box?” Gunther picks up.

Levi looks to Erwin, who nods again, allowing his slave to continue. It doesn’t go unnoticed. 

“…are you… are you actually asking Erwin for… um, permission to answer?” Eld enquires.

Once more, Levi looks to his Dom, who repeatedly nods, a proud grin on his lips.

“Yes,” Levi says, “it’s not something we do _all the time_ – as you witnessed in the beginning, I was talking rather carefree and whenever I wanted. But now that I have actually angered my Dom, by drifting off and being rude about Marie, I want to please him and be very obedient. We’ve been together for a little over two years now and we can read each other pretty well by now, so little things like that we don’t need to discuss in detail beforehand. We just do it. Or rather, one of us starts, and the other follows,” he explains, and Erwin’s nodding contentedly.

“Oh, I see,” Eld says, smiling a little bit nervously.

“Our bond is rather peculiar,” Erwin supplies, smiling fondly, “and it is also very extreme.”

“Yup, it is,” Mike confirms, taking a huge gulp of his wheat beer. He really isn’t much of a talker.

“Coming back to the slave box,” Levi continues, “it’s a narrow box with only one hole for me to breathe – it’s completely dark inside and cramped. It’s like a horrible prison cell.”

“Oh,” Gunther and Eld both say at the same time, and Levi can’t really say whether they are shocked or merely intrigued.

“I think the worst punishment of all is Erwin making me eat up what I try cooking for him,” Levi says, grinning widely, and Nanaba and Krista start laughing straightaway.

“You still haven’t given up on him?” Mike’s wife asks Erwin.

“Hope dies last,” Erwin retorts calmly. A German proverb.

“Levi is like the worst cook on this planet,” Krista explains to the new members who start to grin.

“Well, I can’t cook either,” Eld supplies and smiles at Levi.

“Okay,” Hange says, turning to the new members, “now that you’re not in my practise and I am not talking to you as your doctor, tell me if I am correct: Gunther, you’re the Dom, Eld, you’re the sub. Am I right? Oh, and of course: If you feel uncomfortable sharing, just please tell me and I will shut my mouth.”

Gunther and Eld exchange a look, then Gunther smiles. “You’re correct, Hange.”

“I knew it!” they shout out.

“Please, it’s fucking obvious,” Levi comments – and gets reprimanded straightaway.

“Language, Levi,” Erwin says sternly.

“…sorry.”

Once more Gunther and Eld are looking in that fascinated way at them. “And you Hange?” Eld finally asks the doc.

“Absolutely dominant. My partner Moblit is a switcher.”

“You know,” the man says, smiling at the couple, “sometimes I have the urge to dominate someone, sometimes I have the need to be dominated. In both cases it’s absolutely crucial to please the desires – and with someone like Hange by my side I can do that. Be dominated by them or dominate someone with their help,” he explains and the way he looks at the doc tells Levi that he is absolutely in love with the crazy red-haired who reciprocates the deep gaze. 

“Moblit used to be with someone who couldn’t understand switching,” they add and Moblit nods, looking kind of solemn.

“I had to suppress a big part of me dating this person,” he discloses, “and in the end that was not only poison for myself, it was also toxic for the relationship. We broke up and I was literally in pieces. Until I met Hange.”

Levi can’t help but smile.

“I totally agree with what Moblit is saying,” Nanaba mutters – and then tells them about her being a switcher as well and the open marriage she has with Mike, who is absolutely dominant, and how that’s working out for them. The two young men listen intently and Levi knows they will never forget this evening, obtaining so much interesting information on different lifestyles told directly by those living them.

When Eld looks at Ymir afterwards, she directly gives him an answer without him having to ask. “Dom through and through,” she says and Krista’s cheeks start glowing.

Ymir shares a story of one of her ex-girlfriends who used to be slave, then called herself a maid and afterwards became a dominant for a couple of years until she left the scene completely with her new non-BDSM life partner. “I don’t think I could give this up. Not for anybody,” she says and Krista nods agreeing. 

Gunther and Eld listen closely when Nanaba is emphasising the importance of consent, explaining to them that they both must be absolutely sure before trying out certain things. “Don’t make the mistake of agreeing to something you don’t actually want to do, thinking it would please your partner,” she warns them and the men take it very seriously. Levi feels reminded of all the conversations he had with Erwin at the beginning of their journey – but he scolds himself, stopping himself from drifting off again, listening to Moblit elaborate on trust, especially when delving into the territory of tunnel play. “Once they are started, you can’t end them immediately,” she points out. “For instance, when you put a warming ointment onto the genitals. You will have to wait until the sensation stops – you have no particular influence on this. Not like in bondage, where you can use scissors to cut the ropes if your partners panics.”  
Levi is reminded of how Erwin put the piece of ginger into his ass and can’t suppress a wicked grin. He liked that tunnel play for sure…

Looking at his beautiful boyfriend he listens to his equally alluring voice when the man speaks once again of boundaries and mutual respect for them but also about breaching some of one’s own limits with time. And Levi then tells them about the rubber mask man – and adds that wearing some of those masks, which he refused to in the beginning, is now actually turning him on, having wandered over to his list of likes.

Hange tells Gunther and Eld about certain dangers connected to some acts of play and suggests for them to gather some more experience before moving on to some of the more extreme practices like breath play – but that is something that Gunther and Eld are reluctant to try anyway.

“Wow, this is much stuff to digest,” Gunther comments, laughing.

“I hope we didn’t overwhelm you!” Nanaba says sincerely.

“No! No, you didn’t!” Gunther immediately ensures. “We are very glad you took us in and gave us so many insights. It’s been absolutely helpful and we are extremely grateful and definitely looking forward to more – if you’ll have us.”

“Of course,” says Hange, “I think you fit the group well.”

Everyone hums in agreement and Eld’s cheeks are dusted in a faintly pink colour when the man smiles.

“Do you have any more questions, though?” Hange enquires, and suddenly Gunther frowns. 

“I think, I do,” he says. “Now I’ve read that there’s a risk of… you know, having so much power and control over a person and it kinda screwing with your head? Are you guys… scared of well, how can I put it, a power trip? That you could really hurt your sub, in a way he or she doesn’t like it anymore? And if this happens – is it over? I mean, can you play again or is it tainted forever?”

“No risk, no fun,” Ymir jokes, but realizes that that was a stupid idea with Gunther turning a little pale there. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, that was dumb,” she mumbles and Krista sighs, patting her girlfriend’s thigh. “I mean, every action has its risks. For instance, even if you have a safeword, there could be a situation in which the sub forgets it, because he or she is so deep that it, you know, slips completely out of their mind? That’s why it’s so important to have straight codes and repeat them over and over again!”

“It’s definitely of advantage when you have stable partners,” Krista supplies. “This way, you only have a single set of codes to use and remember. It’s good because of trust building and also good because of a routine building. Like in Erwin’s and Levi’s case where the two of them can read each other so well.”

“But of course, even then things can go wrong,” Nanaba chips in. “I was dating a guy back in the day, he was my Dom, and he made the mistake of blindfolding me and at the same time gagging me, while I was already tied up – nothing wrong with that in general. But the thing is, we hadn’t negotiated any non-verbal safe word or codes. So like this I wouldn’t be able to stop the play if it became too much,” she explains. “I started hitting my head and my legs against the mattress until the guy ungagged me and we stopped the whole scene to negotiate all the details.”

“Oh,” Gunther says, “I see.”

Suddenly, Levi’s phone goes off. The melody of _The Final Countdown_ blares from the device and Levi’s having trouble retrieving it out of his pocket. He cannot _not_ see Erwin’s displeased look on the man’s face – and he curses brutally inside. Erwin always demands his phone to be switched off or at least muted for their regular’s table. Shit. How could he have forgotten to shut it down? 

He excuses himself and answers Furlan’s call. He’s in trouble anyways, he thinks, climbing the stairs to the upper floor where he has better signal. “What’s up? Something wrong?”

“No, chill,” his best friend answers, “I just wanted to ask you, if you feel like coming over right now? I just bought a new video game you might want to check out.”

“I’m actually out with some friends at the moment, I’m sorry. How about tomorrow?”

“Yeah, that’s cool, too.”

Levi is truly relieved. “Okay, shall I come right after uni?”

“Yeah, that would be awesome.”

“Right. See you tomorrow then.”

“Say hi to eyebrows,” Furlan remarks, and Levi is sure he is grinning smugly.

“ _Erwin_ will be delighted about your greetings,” he comments, hanging up and quickly making his way back down to their table.

The man’s gaze is cold and he’s holding out his hand as Levi approaches. The conversation dies down and once again, Gunther’s and Eld’s eyes are once more glued to them. “Give me your phone, Levi,” Erwin demands, his voice low. Calm, but scolding nonetheless. The raven complies, watches Erwin mute it and then put it onto the pocket of his coat. His Master’s just confiscated his phone. “Sit,” he tells Levi flatly, and Levi does. And when he is seated, Erwin doesn’t even look at him when he communicated his next order to his slave. “You’re going to remain silent for the rest of the night,” he commands, and Levi swallows, pressing his lips together afterwards.

“Exclusion from conversation,” Hange picks up, addressing the group’s new couple, “now that’s a nice form of punishing your slave. No pain, but mentally belittling,” they hum contended. 

“Why… why is Levi being punished?” the raven-haired hears Eld asking his Dom, who calmly explains the phone matter to him. “Oh, I see…” the blond man with long hair mumbles.

Erwin buys him another black tea and for the next hours Levi merely listens to the conversations about favourite foods, the latest gossip, some holiday Mike and Nanaba are planning and other pleasant topics. At one point Erwin asks him, if he needs the bathroom and Levi nods. Erwin escorts him to the toilet and Levi’s embarrassed because the man watches him pee, makes sure he doesn’t even mutter a single word, a curse maybe, to himself; because he is to remain absolutely silent.

It’s late when Erwin decides to call it a day, rising to his feet. “Levi,” he addresses his slave who looks at him attentively, “you may say goodbye to everyone.”

“Thank you, Erwin,” he says, embracing each member, nodding only when Nanaba tells him to visit them soon and Hange tells him he should come by for a check-up soon. Gunther and Eld thank him and Erwin once again for answering all of their questions and being so helpful, and Levi merely nods smiling – because he is only allowed to say goodbye.

They leave with Levi’s phone buried in Erwin’s pocket and Levi remains silent for the ride, doesn’t have the right to ask his boyfriend, why he is taking a detour, stopping at a bigger gas station still open. All he can do is watch his Master disappearing inside. All he can do is wait. And Erwin takes his time. And when he comes back, he shoves one of those disposable simple phones into Levi’s hand that can only be used to write text messages and make calls. “That’s your new mobile for the next two weeks,” the man explains, as he brings the car’s engine to run – and Levi understands. That’s his main punishment for not having his phone switched off during their meeting. A phone without his favourite apps, without access to the web, without games he can play during uni or whenever he is bored. “I’ll give the number of this one to Furlan and Isabel later so they can reach you,” he says.

_Furlan!_

“Oh right! Furlan asked if I wanna come by tomorrow after uni to play—“ 

Erwin cuts Levi off with a smack across the younger man’s face. “I haven’t allowed you to speak yet,” he says harshly and Levi’s biting his tongue, lowering his head because he feels, yet again, embarrassed, his fingers digging into the padded seat of the BMW. Erwin sighs, feigning exasperation, and Levi’s cheek is still burning beautifully where his Master hit him. “If it wasn’t so late and dark outside, I would have you walk back the rest of the way,” he professes and something in Levi’s stomach is stirring at those dark words – dark, but considerate. Because Erwin _doesn’t_ make him walk home as the man is concerned for his safety. Wandering the streets at this late hour, with no more busses running, is indeed dangerous. 

After that, Erwin doesn’t talk to Levi anymore. He ignores him. Completely. And Levi is sure it’s just another part of his punishment. And he endures it. Walks silently behind his Master up to his flat, watches him lock the door, slip out of his shoes and coat. Follows him into the bedroom where he watches the blond undress, and he does the same. They brush their teeth and Erwin doesn’t even look at him when he slips into bed, reaching for his tablet, to do some reading before going to bed – and Levi stops. Standing between the box and the mattress on which Erwin is lounging, unsure of what to do. Because he hasn’t received an order to climb in and lie down next to Erwin but also none to get into the box.

And so he goes down onto his knees – and waits. And Erwin takes his time. Reading some articles, typing something on the device. Twenty minutes later the man puts away his device and finally looks at his slave, who has been staring at the floor this whole time. “Levi,” he says his name, and the younger man’s heart makes a jump at that. He raises his head, his gaze meeting Erwin’s, and warmth spreads through his chest when he sees his boyfriend smiling fondly at him. “Well done,” Erwin praises him, lifting the covers, “now come here for a second, kitten.”

The kitten jumps up and into Erwin’s arms, not caring how pathetic he’s being at this moment, starved for body contact, a gentle touch, Erwin’s tenderness.

The man’s arms close around him and he breathes in his most favourite scent, his face pressing into Erwin’s throat. “You may speak,” the man tells him, and the words pour out of Levi’s mouth like rain from a heavy and dark cloud.

“I’m sorry about the phone, Erwin. I always mute it and I have no idea how I could forget it this time, I’m really sorry. And probably, I shouldn’t have answered it. But it was Furlan, and you know, because he was pissed the other day I thought I should answer it and—“ 

“Shhhh,” Erwin cuts him off, tender this time, pressing a kiss onto his head. “It’s all right darling. It wouldn’t have been nice to decline his call in this situation, I understand. And of course you may go to your friend tomorrow. I have a late appointment anyway and Mike needs my help with some papers, so I can just do that tomorrow while you’re at Furlan’s to get it over with,” he says and Levi’s feeling absolutely happy.

“Thank you, Erwin,” he mumbles.

“You’re welcome, kitten.”

They stay silent for a bit, Levi enjoying the warmth radiating from Erwin’s big body. “What do think about Gunther and Eld?” he suddenly asks.

“It’s weird,” Levi then confesses, “but even though I’ve just met them, I feel like we have connection.” It reminded him of the first meeting with Erwin – that pang of familiarity shooting through his body, making him feel as if he’d known the man his whole life. “I like them.”

“Yeah,” says Erwin, “me too.”

“They remind me a bit of myself,” Levi mutters, his eyelids feeling heavy and closing, “all scared and kind of confused while at the same time totally excited.”

Erwin chuckles lowly, his hands wandering down Levi’s back, caressing, stroking, soothing. “Yeah, totally,” he agrees. “You were such a scared bunny,” he adds, “and at the same time you were super bold.”

“Uh-huh,” Levi agrees, his fingers drawing tender circles onto Erwin’s biceps, going over today’s bar visit in his mind – and he cannot stop the memories from flooding his mind, the thought of asking Erwin about Nile completely forgotten. Even after Erwin allows him to visit the bathroom for a last leak before opening up the box and ordering him inside, placing one final chaste kiss onto the raven’s head before closing the lid, leaving his slave in the utter darkness of his little prison cell, wishing him the sweetest dreams of his fat monster cock.

Levi’s grinning as he takes a seat in his private cinema, recalling how the Brussels sprouts wouldn’t leave his mind the day Erwin took him and Furlan to the forest for an afternoon run.


	24. Chapter 24

Levi was nervous. Levi was nervous _as fuck_. Even though he shouldn’t. Because this wasn’t one of his first-BDSM-try-out-dates with Erwin. This was just a Friday afternoon filled with going for a nice run with his best mate.

…joined by his new _boyfriend_. 

Using that term, even if only in his mind, still felt so new and weird, exciting and somehow shocking at the same time. Sure, Erwin wasn’t his first partner. But the man was his first Dom, his first Master. And he was the first guy Levi engaged with who was so much older than him. And Furlan had acted funny and apprehensive when meeting Erwin for the first time in the pub just a week ago particularly because of that last reason. And even if his friend was really trying to give the blond man a chance, suggesting today’s run himself, Furlan was still suspicious of the lawyer, who had so unabashedly invaded Levi’s life. 

So, actually, this _was_ so much more than just jogging, Levi reconsidered and suddenly found it perfectly all right to be _nervous as fuck_. 

Also, because he couldn’t get the whole Brussel sprouts thing out of his head. It kept nagging at his mind. 

For one, he couldn’t believe that there truly was a recipe that could make that horrific vegetable taste like anything acceptable, edible in fact, and for two, because he couldn’t forget Erwin’s words, the man’s threatened punishment; not spoken out with serious determination and goal of being carried out in the very near future – tomorrow, next week or in a month – but with a very real possibility of become reality at _some point_ in their relationship.

_“I’m gonna make you eat Brussels sprouts for a whole week, if you keep misaddressing me.”_

Erwin’s words kept replaying in Levi’s mind. And Levi pondered, ah, he pondered so much and so hard if he would actually like this – _or not_.

And even though he knew he was supposed to tell Erwin about this, that the man requested him to be honest about his feelings, expected the raven to reveal his thoughts, doubts, anything in fact concerning their relationship, he didn’t. Because there was just no time left, and more importantly: Levi found that this wasn’t something to be discussed over hurried text messages or a quick call. Even if Erwin had emphasized that Levi could chose this very way of communication if anything bothered him. And Levi was sure that the blond man would truly drop everything he was doing to respond after the incident with the fast rubber mask man. But he wanted to speak to Erwin about this face-to-face – being astonished by this need himself, still kind of fascinated by the fact that he was opening up to Erwin so easily, when usually he was not a good conversational partner, hating small talk and deep discussions even more. But that had changed with Erwin. Like so many things. In such a quick time.

_It just felt right._

And maybe Furlan was correct after all, and Erwin _did_ somehow brainwash him? Maybe the man had indeed fucked Levi’s brains out, as his best mate had also bluntly suggested. 

The thought of Furlan’s bitter and accusing voice made a shiver run down Levi’s spine – and it wasn’t a pleasant one. Then again, the fair-haired _had_ gone soft near the end of their conversation that day, expressing his gladness about Levi ending his history of one-night stands. And maybe, if Erwin was six years younger, Furlan wouldn’t even be complaining _at all_. But Erwin wasn’t six years younger, he _was_ thirty-three. And there was nothing that would change that. And even if Levi had no problem with Erwin’s age – hell, the man wasn’t forty of fifty – he had to accept that other people _did_.

To calm himself, Levi tried to focus on the pleasurable moments of the evening at the pub where the blond man had faced Levi’s best friends for the first time, and how after the awkward and rather rude beginning, both Isabel and Furlan had started to slowly warm up to him, opening up themselves, telling the blond about their family situation. 

So there was a small glimmer of hope that today’s run wouldn’t turn out to be a full-on catastrophe.

Right?

Ah, there were those Brussel sprouts again. _Shit_.

Levi startled when the bell rang. “Fuck,” he muttered. It was already four and Furlan was punctual as fuck, like the bloody German that he was. Time had passed way too quickly for Levi to calm his feelings and thoughts. He was a small mess.

“What’s up,” Furlan greeted him with a quick hug, “Erwin here yet?”

Hearing his best friend speak out his Master’s name somehow felt strange and Levi shuddered. “No, but he should be any second.”

Yet after five minutes, in which Furlan had some water to drink and filled Levi in on Isabel’s fight with her boss that had made cry and then be pissed off all week – and Levi felt like punching the salon’s owner Babette right in her squared face because no one had the right to make his little sister cry – Erwin still hadn’t shown up. And right as the raven was opening his mouth to curse at the red-haired’s boss, his phone chimed.

It was a text from the lawyer, informing him that he was only now on his way to the car because a client had made him run late. Levi frowned. That definitely wasn’t a perfect start of this venture, he thought, reading the message again – and its rather sweet ending consisting of ‘I’m so sorry, kitten, please don’t be mad at daddy’, biting his bottom lip. Because this was so obviously referring to the horrible comments in the pub. And also to their later actions in the bedroom, their first time, Erwin fucking him hard. And this wasn’t the best time to be thinking about that. _Freaking Bastard_.

“Did Erwin do something to upset you?” Furlan suddenly asked and Levi was jolted back into this dumb reality where he still was _nervous as fuck_.

“What?! No!” he barked, scoffing and stuffing his phone back into the pocket of his pants, “Erwin just told me he’s going to be a little late because one of his clients gave him a hard time.”

“I see,” Furlan said, and growing silent afterwards. 

Usually the lack of conversation didn’t feel bad between the two friends. They had never felt the need to fill the silence with mindless words. In fact, Furlan and Levi were able to spend hours just sitting next to each other, each of them occupied with something else, and it didn’t feel wrong. Yet today the quiet was awkward and it made the hairs on Levi’s neck stand on edge. Maybe it was Levi’s anticipation. For he felt as if Furlan would drop another anti-Erwin comment at any time. And he wasn’t sure how he would react to it.

“So,” Furlan started, staring into his empty glass.

“Want some more water?” Levi immediately asked.

“Um, no.”

They were silent again, Levi sitting next to Furlan on his couch, arms crossed over his chest, gaze locked onto the dead TV. “So,” Furlan went again and Levi swallowed, “where’s that forest exactly?”

“It’s just outside of town, up north,” Levi answered way too quickly to sound natural and relaxed.

“I think I’ve been there a couple of times when I was kid,” Furlan continued as if nothing was wrong, “with Dirk and Nadine, that one winter where it had snowed so much and the schools were closed because the heating wasn’t functioning, with sleighs and shit.”

“Yeah, I remember you telling me about that. That was ages ago.”

“Yeah.”

“…wanna watch some Netflix?” Levi then quickly suggested before their conversation would switch to Erwin.

“Um, sure.”

They grew silent again and Levi started a show they were both watching. At some point he glanced at the clock. It was half past four. Erwin still wasn’t here. And the man hadn’t sent him another text message either. Which meant he was on his way, right? 

At quarter to five Furlan sighed. “Are we being stood up?” he then asked, grinning wickedly, and Levi scoffed. 

“Wait, I’ll call him to see what’s going on. Maybe another client dropped in and he had to stay behind,” he tried explaining calmly, though he had to confess that Erwin being late made him even _more_ nervous. Because it gave Furlan more ‘ammunition’ to shoot against the lawyer. 

As soon as he heard the dialling tone, a very familiar melody started playing outside his door, and not even a second later he heard the keys being turned in the lock – and Erwin entered the apartment, his mobile device ringing in his jacket pocket. The man understood that it was Levi calling him as soon as their gazes met and Levi held his phone up signalling this while grimacing. “Hey darling,” the blond greeted him, closing the door behind him. He placed his black overnight bag – that didn’t scare Levi anymore – on the floor, slipped out of his shoes and quickly hung up his coat; and the pinstripe suit the man was wearing made Levi’s throat go tight. Erwin looked delicious.

“Hey man,” Furlan approached Levi’s boyfriend and they exchanged a casual handshake, and Levi was glad and at the same time a little bit surprised that his best friend didn’t sound noxious.

“Hey Furlan, good to see you,” Erwin responded, smiling broadly, “sorry I made you wait, a client just wouldn’t leave and traffic is a bitch today.”

Furlan grinned, and Erwin turned to Levi, closing the distance between them, his right hand wandering up to the younger man’s cheek. Erwin was smiling gently and bent down, placing his lips chastely onto Levi’s. “Hey darling…” he repeated his initial greeting, murmuring this time and sounding even more gentle, and Levi felt his cheeks beginning to glow – while at the same time a thousand thoughts raced through his mind, of dark and somewhat erotic nature, and he felt totally embarrassed due to Furlan’s presence. This was inappropriate and he had to stop it.

“So, are we leaving?” his best friend remarked and Erwin let go of his lover. 

“Sure, just let me quickly get out of this suit,” the man replied, grabbed his bag and disappeared in the bathroom.

Levi was left behind with Furlan, glad that the TV was still running, sparing them from a heavy and uncomfortable silence. It did not spare him from his best friend’s questions, though.

“Are you sure it was a good idea to give Erwin a key to your flat this early?”

“Yes,” Levi said through gritted teeth, walking over to the couch to grab the remote.

“What made you actually do that?” Furlan pressed. “I mean… you didn’t even _invite_ most of your lovers into your flat. And now this big-ass tree can waltz in here whenever the fuck he wants.”

Levi sighed, rolling his eyes. Even though deep down he knew that Furlan was right. Or would have been – if this had been any other guy than Erwin Smith. “I trust him,” Levi said – and it wasn’t a lie. Even though it wasn’t the full truth either. But he couldn’t tell Furlan that the man had just taken the keys without asking Levi for permission and Levi simply hadn’t protested. _Because he trusted Erwin._

And because Erwin was his Master, who owned him and could do to and with Levi whatever the fuck pleased him.

Furlan clicked his tongue, both hands placed onto his hips, staring at Levi who switched off the TV. “What?” Levi hissed and Furlan grinned, shaking his head in slight disbelief.

“You really _are_ falling in love with eyebrows, huh?” he teased.

“Shut up, you prick!” Levi seethed, his words clipped as they shot out from between his tightly clenched teeth – because he didn’t want Erwin to hear. _Both_ things; about him falling in love – because, fuck, this was what was really happening, there was no way of denying it or pushing it to the back of his mind anymore, but love was a fucking big word, one that shouldn’t be thrown around this early in their relationship – and about Furlan making fun of Erwin’s eyebrows – which truly were enormous, but suited the man, once you got used to their shape and size.

“You guys ready to go?” Erwin’s deep, masculine voice surprised him, and the kitten nearly jumped up – and when his eyes settled on the man, standing in the middle of the room, and wandered down his body, taking in the black and rather tight running pants that were making his crotch bulge slightly, Levi couldn’t help but _stare_.

“Um, y-yeah. Yeah, we’re ready,” he mumbled, a hundred inner voices screaming at him to fucking lift his gaze back up again and to stop ogling his boyfriend’s cloth-covered dick, while at the same wondering in a faint panic how much Erwin had heard of his and Furlan’s ‘conversation’. And when Levi finally managed to tear himself away and his eyes wandered over to his best friend, he just wanted to jump down a big and gaping hole, never to be seen again – because Furlan had just caught him gawking at his lover’s cock; and there was nearly nothing more uncomfortable than that.

“Jesus,” the fair-haired muttered, shaking his head while walking towards the door. When he was opening it, Levi’s gaze travelled back to Erwin – settling on his face this time – and the blond man merely grinned at him mischievously, making Levi’s cheeks glow again.

“Let’s get going, it’s late,” the man commented, motioning for Levi to leave the flat and follow Furlan.

Traffic was indeed a bitch. “But it’s not as bad as it was on my way to you guys,” Erwin explained, classical music playing quietly in the background. The man was a Master of small talk, chatting away effortlessly without really needing any input from his companions, filling the silent void on his own with petty anecdotes, comments and thoughts. He was talking about another book he’d just read, about one of his clients who had brought a small dog with her that tried to eat his shoes, about the weather and how this weekend was supposed to be sunny and warm. “Maybe we can go and have lunch in the countryside,” he suggested, turning his head shortly to offer Levi a warm smile, who tried so hard to not think about Brussel sprouts at that very moment, “I know a really nice place with a big terrace, and they might want to open it with that forecast.”

“Of course you do,” Levi mumbled, still trying hard to push the disgusting round vegetables to the back of his mind, “he’s obsessed with food and eating at restaurants,” he then explained, taking a glance at Furlan, who had been quiet all this time.

“Ah,” the fair-haired merely acknowledged. 

“I liked the place you picked for Levi’s birthday,” the man supplied, and Furlan grunted an intelligible answer, which made a shiver run down Levi’s spine. When he exchanged a look with Erwin, the latter raised his big brows shooting Levi a puzzled look, as if trying to ask: _Did I say something wrong?_ The older man remained quiet for a few seconds after that, turning up the volume to listen to some information about an accident on the road. “Ah, good,” he said, “it’s not our route, we should be there soon.”

“It’s getting really fucking dark,” Furlan suddenly remarked, “we won’t see shit now. Did any of you guys bring a flashlight?”

“Don’t worry,” Erwin immediately responded, a fond smile on his lips, “there’s an illuminated trail, it’s perfect for a late run this time of year.”

“Cool,” Levi said, and Erwin offered him another smile – and then put his hand onto the younger man’s thigh, caressing it slightly as he sped down the motorway.

They weren’t the only ones eager for a run along a lighted path in the forest. When Erwin parked the car, Levi spotted at least six other vehicles, their occupants already somewhere running along the trail equipped with LED street lamps, revealing the path even in utter darkness. It was cold but not as cold as on that one winter run Erwin had taken Levi on a few weeks prior. It was okay. And it was going to be fine, Levi repeated in his mind, over and over again.

The three men performed a couple of stretching exercises before they started to head out, Levi moving in the middle, Erwin to his right, their pace slow but steady, comfortable but not unchallenging. It was the right speed to keep a conversation flowing without having to hyperventilate while speaking. And suddenly, quiet Furlan, developed the need to converse – and Levi nearly choked when his brother posed his first enquiry.

“Are you actually gay or bisexual?” he asked Erwin and Levi’s head snapped around to glare at the fair-haired. 

“Sometimes I wonder if you aren’t _just_ as bad at polite conversation as I am,” he hissed, making Furlan sneer.

Erwin didn’t even blink. “I fancy men only,” he responded calmly. “What about you, Furlan?”

“I fancy women only,” Furlan replied – so obviously mocking Erwin’s choice of words. It made Levi’s blood boil instantly and he felt like punching Furlan in the gut. If the fair-haired wanted to get to know Erwin better, why the hell was he trying to make fun of the lawyer? “Are you out? I mean, do your colleagues know? And what about your family?” the fair-haired pressed further.

“Maybe you should think about a career change,” Levi commented grimly, “interrogation does seem to suit you. You’d make a great cop.”

“Levi,” Erwin admonished gently, offering another smile when the younger one looked up to him, “Furlan’s just curious. Let him. And to answer your question, Furlan: I am out. In every single environment. I don’t like hiding, and if anybody has a problem with me being gay, I wouldn’t want them as my client anyways, and my family has to accept the facts, too. Though my mother didn’t take my coming out that well,” he confessed, and Furlan’s interest was piqued. And Levi had to admit that his was too; for he knew of the strained relationship his boyfriend had with his mother. The man hadn’t told him about his coming out yet, though.

“What did she say?” the fair-haired wanted to know.

“Something along the lines of me either making this up to get her attention or being horribly confused due to some shit I might have read in a magazine that I wasn’t supposed to look at,” Erwin replied, his tone placid. “Then, as the years progressed, and I started dating men, she just cried a lot. You know, that typical: _I’ll never have grandchildren_ -bullshit. As if straight relationships were all about that. And at some point, she decided not to speak to me about my love life anymore. She treated my partners as if they were only my good friends and told all her friends and acquaintances I was single, even if I wasn’t. Because she couldn’t accept anything else. It’s a clear case of denial.”

“That sounds terrible,” it slipped out of Levi’s mouth – and yet again he felt his blood boiling, his anger directed at a female he had never met before. But how dare _anyone_ hurt his Erwin?

The thought somewhat startled Levi, as it made him realize, just how deep he really was into the relationship with Erwin already, feeling _this_ protective.

Furlan scoffed. “I guess, Levi was lucky then,” he commented in a flat tone.

“Oh?” Erwin now picked up, slight worry written all over his face. “What did your uncle say?”

Levi rolled his eyes, sighing. He didn’t particularly like talking about Kenny, conjuring up memories of when he had still lived with that man, who hadn’t abused him in any way, but nonetheless had never provided him with a truly loving home either. “I forgot to delete my browser history one day and Kenny wanted to order pizza online. He stumbled across some very explicit gay porn sites and confronted me about it. I wasn’t ready to come out yet, to be honest, but I was forced to, because I didn’t feel like lying to him either, so I just told him then.” 

“And how did he react?” Erwin asked, still sounding genuinely worried. And it was kind of cute, Levi thought, grinning slightly.

“He frowned, said ‘damn, kiddo’, shrugged, and then told me: ‘at least I don’t need to worry about you knocking up some poor girl and leaving her like that scumbag father of yours did with your mother’ never naming that man, though – so yeah, I guess I was lucky. In a way.” Levi could still hear Kenny’s voice forming those exact words. It was burned into his brain, and even if he didn’t access this particular part often, he would never be able to unhear them.

“That’s a harsh thing to say,” Erwin remarked gently.

Furlan scoffed again. “That’s what Kenny Ackerman is all about…”

“…how old were you when this happened?” Erwin enquired carefully.

“Thirteen,” Levi answered, “I moved out when I was sixteen.”

“That’s pretty young to be living on your own,” the blond immediately responded, sounding astounded, but maybe also a bit admiring, if it wasn’t Levi’s wishful thinking that was fooling him.

“Yeah, I guess. But I couldn’t stand it anymore. Kenny had left the impression of being fine with me liking men, but he really wasn’t. At least not totally. When he had one too many beers he threatened to punch any man whom I dared to bring into his house to have sex with. Because of that, and other awkward shit between us, he agreed to let me move out when I turned sixteen. Guess after all that – and in a sober state – he felt pretty bad about all of his crap, and it’s that bad conscience that still keeps him paying for my shit like education.”

“Education isn’t shit, Levi,” Erwin responded calmly, “but I feel sorry about your uncle treating you this way.”

“He’s not a monster,” Levi immediately clarified. Because really: Kenny wasn’t. “He had never planned for children and my mum just kinda dropped me off at his place one day and disappeared, never to be seen again. He could have sent me to the orphanage, let authorities handle my case, but he didn’t. I’m his flesh and blood, that’s what he always said, still does. He just wasn’t _made_ to be a father or father-figure, you know? Couldn’t handle a child and definitely no fucking teenager.”

Talking about Kuchel abandoning him always hurt. No matter how many years had passed. He didn’t really enjoy talking about Kenny – but he _hated_ talking about Kuchel. 

“You really had to go through a lot at a very young age,” Erwin remarked, offering one of his encouraging and enthralling warm smiles when Levi shortly looked up to him, just when they were passing under another lamp. It made warmth spread inside of Levi’s chest, chasing the cold away that those memories had delivered. “Living on your own at the age of sixteen with all those responsibilities, and such a history to carry on your shoulders – it’s actually no wonder that you are way more mature then the majority of your peers.”

Furlan clicked his tongue. And then totally ruined the moment. “Are you trying to find justifications for your age gap now?” he deadpanned, glancing at Erwin.

“Furlan!” Levi practically screamed at him. “Jesus, fuck! I told you to keep your trap shut and warned you not to say anything about our age difference anymore, which really isn’t that scandalous or whatever you think of it! For fuck’s sake!”

Erwin cleared his throat, and Levi couldn’t dare to look at his boyfriend. A shiver ran down his spine when the man started speaking in his low and dark tone. He sounded serious. “Furlan, I told you before, but I will gladly say it again: I’m not with Levi because of his age. I approached him because I felt attracted to him, and as I got to know him, this attraction grew only stronger, even if I was surprised about him being this young and maybe even a bit anxious because of that.” 

Oh. That was a new piece of information, Levi thought, recalling how the lawyer had acted during those first few dates they’d shared. The raven came to the conclusion that _anxious_ was definitely a word he wouldn’t use to describe Erwin’s behaviour during those times.

“I don’t have a problem with twelve years separating us and neither does Levi – so neither should you,” Erwin continued, “or at least you could, like Levi suggested, shut your mouth about it. Because it isn’t helping. In fact, I believe it could potentially ruin your friendship rather than breaking up our relationship – and that would be awful, don’t you agree?” he lectured the fair-haired, who was just about to retort something. Yet Erwin didn’t let him, shooting him a very sharp glance that had something so commanding about it, that even Furlan felt it and immediately closed his mouth again. “I don’t know how I can convince you that I’m not using Levi to boost my ego or brag to my friends about bedding someone younger. I don’t see Levi as some sort of twink or a trophy. He’s my life partner now. You will just have to wait and see me prove my point – by staying with Levi long-term and devoting myself to him. Cause that’s what I’m going to do. And don’t get me wrong,” the man added, making a slight pause, “I totally get where you’re coming from and, as I already pointed out in the pub, I appreciate that you’re looking out for Levi. But enough is enough. You made your point, it’s duly noted. Get over it.”

“Amen,” Levi added, though he sounded breathless. And that wasn’t solely due to the running which the three men were still in the middle of, following the broad and well-kept path leading them through thick grown tall trees, the stars nearly not to be seen through the canopy, their breathing harder and sweat forming on their skin.

There was a tense silence following Erwin’s reprimand, Furlan looking straight ahead, the sound of their running shoes touching the dark earth of the path mingling with the rustling of trees and their slightly strained breaths being the only noise reaching Levi’s ears. And the raven wasn’t able to risk a glance at his best friend, way too nervous for his mate’s reaction. 

And then Furlan finally spoke. “…what about your father?” he asked, without looking up at Erwin, “how did he react to your coming-out?” Levi held his breath then, even though that was a hard thing to do while jogging. But he was also nervous because of Erwin’s reaction, his Master’s reply to Furlan who had just more more or less ignored Erwin’s words, not responding directly, but being evasive with a counter-question, trying to steer the conversation back to its origin.

Erwin surprised Levi. Like he always did. Because there was no follow-reprimand. Or any other biting comment. The man wasn’t even annoyed. He acted as if none of the exchange had taken place, politely replying to Furlan’s enquiry. “He was a little more accepting than my mother,” the man answered calmly, “no tears, no rows, no accusations, and he treated my partners as such. Yet there never was _pure joy_. I always felt as if he was, too, somehow upset with the prospect of never having a beautiful daughter-in-law who would bear him grand-children. Well, even if I had turned out straight, he wouldn’t have lived long enough to meet that desired offspring, I’m afraid.”

Even if Erwin was talking about this sounding not emotional at all, his words touched Levi – and actually, all he wanted to do was to stop and hug the man and tell him that everything was okay and that his father must have been proud of him nonetheless, leaving him the firm, ensuring that the blond turned into a successful lawyer, educating him from a young age on.

“I’m sorry about that,” the raven heard his best friend say and when he lifted his head, he registered that Furlan was looking at Erwin – and the man was smiling at the fair-haired softly.

“It’s all right,” he said, “that was a long time ago.”

“Homophobes all need to take big-ass dump and get the fuck over it,” is all Levi managed to say, his emotions still running a bit wild due to the exchange of words between his brother and boyfriend.

“I totally agree with the gist of this,” Erwin said, now smiling softly at his younger lover, whose lips twitched up into something one could call the beginning of a smile. Then the men returned to being silent, overtaking a couple of middle-aged women performing some slower Nordic walking along the path and Erwin thanked them quickly but charmingly for making room for them, and the two women smiled, feeling flattered.

After this Erwin repeated what he had been doing during the ride: filling the quiet with his subtle chatter about food, the new generation of electric cars, the weather, running, his gym – and Furlan responded accordingly, posing questions only related to the topic, not making any snide or hurtful or inappropriate remarks. It was all fine suddenly, Levi’s mind finally relaxing a little. Until the raven-haired couldn’t fight a natural desire anymore: he needed to take a leak. As much as he hated it – because he despised taking a piss anywhere else than a clean restroom. And in the forest there naturally weren’t any.

“Shit,” he muttered, and Erwin’s head immediately turned to him.

“What is it?” he asked.

As Levi stopped, so did the other men, now both facing him.

“What’s up, Levi?” Furlan enquired, almost sounding as worried as Erwin.

“I… I need to disappear for a moment,” Levi answered, motioning towards the dark trees on either side on the illuminated path, “you can go on slowly, I’ll catch up with you in a minute.”

“No, we’ll wait,” said Erwin, “it’s safer this way. It’s pitch black around the trees, so don’t wander off too far, stay close to the light, okay?”

Even though the man sounded commanding, Levi only picked up on his gentleness, his concern with Levi’s safety which made his heart beat faster and warmth spread inside of him. 

“Yeah,” Levi breathed out, leaving the path slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness before he went a little bit further in, eventually stopping behind a big tree, carefully stepping around its massive branches sticking out of the earth like monuments. It took another longer period of time for him to relax enough to finally pee. And when he did, a light wind suddenly carried the hushed conversation of Furlan and Erwin to his ears. 

“…but if you ever hurt him, I will fucking punch your teeth out,” his best friend was saying, and Levi heard Erwin chuckle in response.

“It is not my intention to hurt him,” he responded, his voice low, “but if I ever do, you _should_ knock my teeth out. Because I’d deserve it.”

Levi could not hear any verbal reaction of his best mate to those words. Yet when he did hear Furlan speak again, his voice sounded as if the young man was smiling. “I have to admit that you’re the first guy Levi really seems to be… _interested_ in,” Furlan remarked, “I can totally see that…” 

Levi froze, unable to make out any following words, trying to speed up his business, shaking off, putting himself back into his pants, and then hurrying back to the fucking path – because Furlan was just about to do something terrible for sure. Furlan was going to tell Erwin that Levi was _falling in love with him_ , and this wasn’t the time or place for that, and it was utterly embarrassing and Levi should be the one to do it, but not now, and maybe Erwin should be the first to say it, because what if this was all way too fast for Erwin he might take a few steps back, and— 

“Fuck!” Levi cried out as he tripped over one of those devious smaller branches hidden by green growth, appearing utter black and thus invisible to him. Pain shot through his ankle, he lost his balance and fell to the ground, his hands raking into the cold and damp ground but shielding his face from impact, the rest of his body half bumping into the soil, half colliding with the solid branches, and something weird flashed across his mind, a feeling of familiar terror. But it was gone as soon as it had brushed the surface of his consciousness. “Ow! Shit!” he cursed.

“Levi!” Erwin immediately rushed into action and was by his side in just a matter of a few seconds. “Kitten, are you okay?” Big hands touched his shoulders, helping him to sit up.

“What happened?” Furlan’s concerned voice now also reached Levi’s ears.

“I tripped,” Levi explained, trying to stand up. But when set his right foot onto the ground and shifted his weight onto it, pain exploded in his ankle, making him curse and flinch and immediately break up the attempt of standing. “Shit, fuck, ow!”

“Where does it hurt, baby?” Erwin’s fingers dug into his shoulders and he fixated him with a deep and concerned gaze that wandered down his body. “Your right leg?”

Levi nodded, so many emotions flooding his chest. Shame. Embarrassment. Adoration. Anger. Fear. Surprise. “My ankle.”

“Shit,” cursed Furlan.

“I need to take a look at it,” Erwin continued to speak to Levi, fishing out his mobile phone and activating the internal flashlight, pointing it at Levi’s injury. The younger man was not able to gaze down, fearing the result of his unsuccessful peeing-visit behind a tree, hating himself for not being able to just hold it in for a while longer. “Does this hurt?” Erwin asked, his fingers carefully wrapping themselves around Levi’s ankle. 

“Ouch, a little, yes,” Levi hissed.

“Okay. Sorry.” Erwin inspected the spot, touching it only lightly and moving the light around for a little bit. “For what it’s worth: it doesn’t look broken to me,” he finally said, sounding relieved.

“Thank fuck for that!”, Furlan breathed out in the same emotion, squatting down next to his best friend sitting on filthy ground probably infested by thousands of bugs and a million of bacteria and rotting shit.

“Come on, let’s get you up, I’ll stabilize you and help you walk over to the path,” Erwin spoke to him, handing his phone with the activated flashlight over to Furlan who used it to light the ground for them. Erwin grabbed both of Levi’s shoulders again and Levi’s fingers wrapped around his boyfriend’s arms, holding onto him, letting himself be pulled up, hissing as another streak of pain spread through his leg and into his foot as he was finally in a standing position. 

Erwin’s arm slid around Levi’s waist and the blond manoeuvred Levi’s arm around his own shoulder. Carefully he tried guiding him back to the running trail, but it was hard for a limping Levi to step over the branches, hissing through his teeth and pain and stifling groans and vile curses that wanted to leave his throat, until Erwin let out a sigh. “Wait,” he said, letting go of Levi – only to bend down in the next second, his left, strong arm gliding under Levi’s knees, his right bracing his back, hoisting him up in a bridal carry.

Levi’s words of protest died on his lips. Because as much as he was embarrassed, the pressure on his ankle was gone and the pain subsided. And so he closed his mouth, his arms snaking round Erwin’s neck and shoulders instead for better support. When their eyes met, Erwin gave him a soft smile.

“Yeah, it really doesn’t look broken,” Furlan said, as they reached the path and he could take a closer look at Levi’s ankle under one of the street lamps himself. “I guess it could be sprained. Or it could be a ligament rupture.”

“Shit,” Levi cursed.

“We’ll get you to a doctor. They can tell us what is really going on. Speculations won’t help us,” Erwin said, setting Levi slowly down on his legs again, while continuing to support him. Probably the man remembered that Levi had told him he wouldn’t get to carry him this way again. “We should be at the last third of the trail, you’ll climb on my back so that I can carry you easier,” Erwin said to Levi, who wanted to protest once more – but his ankle reminded him that he shouldn’t. Even if supported by Erwin – limping the rest of the way wasn’t a good idea and would just worsen the situation.

“Come on, Levi,” Erwin encouraged, turning his back to his lover and lowering his body accordingly, enabling the younger man to more or less mount his boyfriend, whose massive hands slid under the raven’s thighs while Levi’s arms moved to cross over Erwin’s chiselled chest, his fingers digging into the fabric of the dark sports outfit, his face so close to Erwin’s now that he could practically feel the man’s radiating heat on his own skin.

Erwin stood up again, Levi on his back. And damn – it was high up here, Levi thought, immediately feeling embarrassed and at the same time pissed and amused at how freaking tall Erwin actually was compared to him.

“So we’re gonna go to the hospital now?” Furlan asked, as they started moving again, way slower than they did before, considering Erwin was now travelling with extra weight, “I mean, all the practices are closed now, right?”

“My friend Hange is a doctor, we’re gonna pay them a visit.They should be home. I’ll call them from the car,” Erwin responded, his huge hands placed under Levi’s thighs feeling so, so warm. 

Hange. 

The doc who was responsible for getting them tested. The doc who was part of the BDSM culture. Hange, who knew of the true nature of their bond. 

With all this knowledge, it somehow felt strange that Furlan was about to meet them. Also, it was strange the _Levi_ was about to meet them again after such a short period of time.

“Okay, that’s good,” Furlan muttered, and then was silent again. Erwin also didn’t resort back to mindless chatter but kept his mouth shut. Unless he enquired about Levi’s status.

“Are you all right, dove?” the blond asked gently, turning his back as much as possible to look at his younger boyfriend – and Levi had no idea what particularly caused this, but a maelstrom of warmth and melancholy paired with longing coursed through all of his veins, causing him to feel gratitude and happiness at a level he had never thought to be possible at all. It all just felt so… _right_. Their physical contact, Levi’s body pressed tightly against Erwin’s, the scent of the man’s cologne mixed with the faint smell of his sweat and musk, combined with the fragrance of the forest.

Weird feelings were blending together in his chest and once again a strange and strong sensation overcame him that was probably what you could call some sort of a déjà vu. For Levi had a feeling as if this had happened before. Travelling through the forest in an injured state at night latched onto Erwin’s back, the man’s odour mixing with the emanation of the thick forest, being so close to the one person that meant so much to Levi – it gave him a sense of belonging. It gave him a feeling of being safe. It made him feel… _loved_.

And driven by those feelings, he couldn’t hold back anymore, pressing a gentle kiss onto Erwin’s heated cheek. “Yeah,” he answered quietly, “I’m okay.”

“…okay,” Erwin breathed out his answer, clearly enjoying that Levi pressed a second kiss onto his face, not caring if Furlan saw or not.

When they arrived at the car, Levi’s ankle wasn’t throbbing that horribly anymore. But it wasn’t all right either. Erwin helped him to climb into the passenger’s seat and then dialled Hange’s number after taking a seat behind the wheel. The doc was home and told them to come on over straight away.

“I would drive you home first, but Hange’s place is closer and comes first on our route. So I’m afraid you will have to come with us, Furlan,” Erwin said to Levi’s best friend, while steering the car onto the motorway. 

“No problem, of course I’ll come with you,” the fair-haired immediately assured. “How’s your ankle right now?” he asked Levi next.

“Not hurting as bad as before,” he answered.

“That’s good,” Erwin immediately said, his hand wandering over to Levi’s thigh. “I’m sorry,” he then continued, “I should have taken you to the forest during daytime.”

“It’s not your fault,” Levi responded, putting his hand on top of Erwin’s, squeezing gently. “I should’ve gone to the bathroom before we left. Don’t worry about it. The trail is awesome.”

“It really is,” Furlan assured. And this confirmation felt good.

Erwin looked at his younger lover and offered a soft smile. “I’m sorry anyway.”

Levi scoffed, squeezing Erwin’s hand again. “Shut the fuck up, Erwin…” he muttered automatically, and then Erwin squeezed his thigh lightly and Levi thought he heard the man chuckle extremely lowly. 

The ride to Hange’s place took them about fifteen minutes. They lived in a pretty big detached house on the outskirts of town. Erwin didn’t carry him into the house, merely supported him this time – because this time Levi _did_ protest. A little at least. And his ankle felt better, so limping wasn’t as much of a problem as it had been before. 

Erwin didn’t even have to press the bell, as soon as they stepped onto the stairs leading up the entrance door, it flew open and Hange burst outside, nearly crashing into them. “Levi!” they nearly shouted, “are you okay?”

“Um, yeah…?” the raven responded, being lead inside by his big-ass boyfriend – and just when they passed the threshold, Levi put too much weight onto his right foot, and winced and nearly stumbled. It was then that Erwin decided to ignore his protests about being carried and repeated what he had done before, lifting him up bridal style. This way he carried him to the sofa in the big living room that was in an impeccable state, a stranger suddenly emerging from one of the doors leading into this chamber. It was a man with short and smooth light hair parted down in the middle. He was taller than Levi but way smaller than Erwin. 

“Hey Moblit,” Erwin greeted the man and they hugged briefly, “this is my partner, Levi,” he said motioning towards the raven. 

“Hi there, I’m Hange’s boyfriend. How’s your ankle, Levi?” Moblit asked shaking Levi’s hand, while Hange was already on the knees, peeling off Levi’s shoe.

“Um… better than before…?” Levi muttered, his eyes locked onto the doc.

“Is this okay?” they asked them, while Moblit introduced himself to Furlan.

Levi nodded. “Yeah, it’s okay.” Yet he flinched slightly as his ankle was moved while Hange got rid of his running show. 

“Ah, there, there,” Hange muttered, “I got this, hold on…”

Erwin sat down next to Levi, his big hand moving once more onto his thigh, squeezing down gently. And then the man bent forward and placed a gentle kiss onto his younger boyfriend’s temple. “You’re going to be okay,” he whispered and Hange continued their examination and Furlan was served a non-alcoholic drink by Moblit.

“Okay,” Hange said, “it looks like a light sprain to me. So nothing serious, you don’t need to worry too much, dear. Okay?”

“Uh, sure.”

Hange explained to Levi and Erwin that the raven was supposed to be careful during the next few days and protect his leg and that they could call them anytime it got worse and assured they would come by to check on Levi. The doc bandaged the ankle, explaining to Erwin how to do it so that he could change it on his own. They also gave them an icepack and a spare one for the ride back and the remainder of the evening. “Erwin, seriously, call me anytime, I’ll keep my mobile switched on. And Levi, keep walking to a minimum, okay? I’ll give you a sick note for the end of the week just to make sure you get the rest you need. That’s okay, right? I mean you can catch up on all the uni stuff, right?”

“Yeah, okay. Thanks. That’s no problem. We actually have people filming the seminars and uploading them onto a server. It’s for exams really, but most students use this for sort of home office, when they don’t feel like coming in… So, yeah. I can catch up.”

“What a brilliant idea to film all your courses!” Hange said laughing out loud telling some stories about their time at university, talking about some experiments in the lab gone totally wrong. 

They said their goodbyes afterwards, Erwin thanking Hange wholeheartedly for taking their time on a Friday night and Hange making sure repeatedly that it’s totally fine, while wishing Levi all the best, reminding him over and over again to call them anytime.

“Hange is a little but crazy, huh?” Furlan remarked, once the three men were sitting in the car and Erwin was steering the BMW through the city.

The blond chuckled. “A bit, yeah,” he said, grinning.

“But they seem cool,” Furlan added, and Levi saw Erwin nod.

“Hange is one of my closest friends, including their partner Moblit.”

…and Levi wondered, in what way Moblit was entangled into the BDSM scene. Was he Hange’s sub? Was he their Dominant? Did he know of his and Erwin’s 24/7 relationship?

“Moblit seems nice, too,” Furlan murmured, and Levi couldn’t agree more, despite his thoughts and feelings, that had caused the Brussel sprouts to re-appear in his mind.

Erwin dropped Furlan off in front of his building. “Say hi to Isabel,” the blond said when saying goodbye.

“Sure,” Furlan agreed, facing Levi before getting out of the car, “keep me posted about your leg, okay?”

“Sure,” Levi agreed, “sorry for fucking up our running trip.”

“It was fun anyway, I’m just glad your ankle isn’t broken,” Furlan responded, smiling at Levi. “Bye, Erwin!” he chimed and then got off.

“How’s your leg?” the blond asked a few minutes later when he’d parked the car in front of Levi’s building.

“Better.”

“I will still carry you up the stairs, no matter what you say,” Erwin stated, searching for Levi’s gaze.

“Yeah…” the younger man said, locking eyes with the blond lawyer. Because there was no reason to protest. There wasn’t anyone to be embarrassed in front of and it would be hell to try climbing up the stairs with his injury.

“Good.”

Erwin sat Levi down on the sofa and as soon as he’d gotten rid of his shoes, he started to pull Levi’s off, started to gently get him out of his clothes altogether, paying extreme attention to his ankle not getting moved and thus hurt too much during the process. Until Levi was naked. Then, Erwin shed his own clothing, until nothing covered his body anymore as well. “I’m gonna carry you into the shower now, kitten,” Erwin announced before doing so, Levi not protesting at all.

The blond helped steady him in the cubicle, took the showerhead into his hand and very slowly and gently started to rinse his boyfriend’s body, making sure the bandage around Levi’s ankle wouldn’t get too soaked. 

The blond man’s hands felt soft on his naked skin, warm, calming. But at the same time, even though he was still hurting a little, his body responded, his cock growing because of all the touches. Some of them very intimate. And then there were Erwin’s lips, covering his jaw and throat and lips with delicate kisses signalling admiration and care. 

In the same gentle and careful manner Erwin dried Levi’s body and carried him into the bedroom, helping him change into a pair of light pants and moving his body onto the mattress, without any intention to sleep – but the bed was a better place for Levi to simply lie down and relax with his hurt ankle. “Do you want a painkiller?”

“Yes, please,” Levi eagerly agreed to.

“Okay, I’ll be right back then.”

After Levi swallowed the pills, Erwin also climbed onto the mattress their bodies finally touching again. Levi was lying on his back, his bandaged ankle equipped with an ice pack propped up on a small pillow. Erwin attached himself to his lover carefully, putting his arms around Levi’s lithe form, pushing his head to rest on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck, his hot breath tickling Levi’s throat, his whole body pushing against Levi’s left side, one leg thrown over Levi’s uninjured one. 

“How’s your ankle?” the blond man asked for what felt like a hundredth time. But Levi didn’t feel annoyed. In fact, he felt valued, once again grateful for having the blond man’s concern, Erwin’s attention, his care. 

“Okay,” he answered truthfully. “I’m sorry for ruining the weekend.”

Erwin immediately shifted, propping himself up on his elbow in order to look into Levi’s face. “You didn’t ruin the weekend, my love,” he said, his voice gentle and calm, “please don’t apologize. If anything, it was my fault for taking you there instead of just postponing it for a few hours to Saturday morning.”

“I liked the trail, though…” Levi muttered and Erwin’s hand carded through his hair.

“I’m glad, but I’m still sorry, but I’ll guess we will be running in circles if be both keep apologizing to each other,” the blond answered slightly grinning and placing a kiss on Levi’s lips.

“But I can apologize for Furlan’s behaviour, right?” Levi started softly. “I’m sorry about his remarks about the age thing again.”

“Don’t be, I get it,” Erwin immediately responded, “he’s concerned, protective. And that’s wonderful. But I don’t think it will be an issue in the future.”

“You mean after your lecture today?”

Erwin chuckled lowly. “Lecture?” he picked up. 

Levi nodded. “You were like a teacher. Or a strict dad reprimanding their son.”

“Huh,” Erwin made, his fingers now caressing Levi’s cheeks, “though the only one I want to reprimand and lecture is you,” he closed, and there was something a little dark and playful in his tone. It wasn’t much though, just a faint note.

“That’s fine by me,” Levi whispered, closing his eyes, enjoying the soft caresses given to him by his Master.

“Furlan and I had a little talk when you disappeared in the woods,” Erwin suddenly said, and Levi’s heart fluttered, his eyes opening again, fixating on his boyfriend’s calm face. “I think he gets it now, that my intentions are good.”

“I hope so…” Levi responded, waiting for another comment, for Erwin to tell him what else Furlan might have spilled. But Erwin changed the subject.

“Darling,” the blond said, his voice soft, “if it’s okay with you I’d like to stay with you for the whole of the coming week. To take care of you because of your ankle. I mean…” the man’s voice hesitantly trailed off, “if that’s too much for you, I guess you can always ask Furlan and Isabel for help, since they live close by. I would totally understand that. But… I would very much like to help you while you’re stuck at home as much as I can. If you let me.”

Levi’s heart was throbbing in his throat now. Not one of his lovers had ever stayed this long at his place. Not a single one. A night was the maximum. And he was sure he would never want any other man to stay this long with him. But with Erwin… things were just so very different.

“I’d like that,” he heard himself muttering even before he had fully processed the thought and possibility, “you staying here for a week,” he specified.

Erwin moved closer once more, pressing a kiss onto Levi’s forehead now. “Then I’ll do just that,” he murmured against Levi’s skin, “kitten.”

“Okay…”, answered Levi. But the seductive voice of his lover brought back the words which his injury had pushed to the back of his mind.

_“I’m gonna make you eat Brussels sprouts for a whole week, if you keep misaddressing me.”_

“Um…” he started, and gave himself a little push at the same time, reminding himself of the fact that he had wanted to talk about face to face, which was now, “there’s something on my mind. Concerning… punishment,” he finally said out loud. 

“Shoot,” Erwin immediately responded. And the eagerness of his partner gave Levi courage.

“The thing with the Brussel sprouts…”

Erwin chuckled. “Are you _this_ afraid of my recipe? I promise you, you’ll like it. And if you don’t, I’ll make you something else.”

“Um, no… It’s about that other thing.”

Erwin’s brows furrowed in slight confusion. “What other thing?”

Levi sighed, suddenly feeling totally dumb, because Erwin did not even seem to _remember_ his words that had kept him so worked up. “You said you’d make me eat that shit for a whole week if I kept calling you incorrectly…?” Levi tried to jog his memory.

The blond man’s face suddenly relaxed again as comprehension seemed to grasp him. “Oh,” he said, “oh, _that_.”

“Yeah, _that_ …”

“So…” Erwin licked his lips, “what _exactly_ is on your mind?”

“I’m not sure if I would _like_ that sort of punishment. And… I mean… Is it even a common form? Making your slave eat shit they don’t like? And would you be disappointed if I didn’t want you to do this to me…? Is it… important to you?”

Erwin didn’t say anything for the first few seconds, and the silence was unwanted torture to Levi. Then the man sighed and sat up, an extremely soft smile gracing his lips. “I’m sorry, Levi,” he muttered, stretching out his left arm to make his fingers card gently through his lover’s hair once again. “Actually, I shouldn’t have said that. Not at this point. Because I promised you to go slow – and I seem to forget myself often when I’m around you,” the man started to explain, his voice gentle but serious. “Despite the whole _fat rubber mask man_ thing, you are… you are very bold and curious, giving me permission to try so many things out so quickly – the paddle, the ropes, the set up of my ground rules, the composition of your hard limits, your dos and don’ts… our hard sex,” the blond smiled apologetically, cupping Lev’s jaw now. 

“What I want to say is, that I forget myself around you sometimes because it often feels as if you _weren’t_ new to BDSM, but as if you already had your fair share of experience. And I lose myself, because it just feels so natural to be saying stuff like that around someone who is sure of what he wants and desires, of what he can handle, but it’s wrong. Because you haven’t figured that out yet. Sure, you know now that you like being tied up and getting your ass spanked and submitting to me in general – but there is so much more you, _we_ , need to figure out. And I know that, I really do so…” Erwin sighed again, bending forward in the next second to place a kiss onto Levi’s forehead. “So I’m really sorry I made another mistake and made you worry too much yet again. I really don’t want to rush things. Honestly.”

“It’s okay…” Levi mumbled, once again overcome by warmth caused by Erwin’s tender consideration and his honesty.

“I don’t actually know whether it’s common for Dominants to force their slaves to eat stuff they don’t like for punishment,” the man continued, Levi hanging on to every word pouring from the man’s mouth. “It’s a very individual thing and so basically every set of rules is unique. What you could generalise is that punishment is used to _correct_ unwanted behaviour while discipline is training used to _teach_ proper behaviour as well as obedience,” Erwin explained, looking Levi deep into the eyes. 

“Okay…” the raven mumbled, signalling his Master that he was listening. 

Erwin nodded and continued his calm explanation. “So basically, if you continue to fail fulfilling a particular order – for instance addressing me wrongly or showing up late for our dates – and I chose to spank you every time with a paddle for it, I would only _reward_ you; because you _like_ being spanked like that. And thus, I would _encourage_ you to keep being disobedient instead of changing your behaviour. To achieve this, I would need to find a punishment you don’t actually _enjoy_ this much – like filling 50 pages of paper with my ground rule concerning how you are to address me properly. Or eat Brussel sprouts for a whole week…” Erwin said, making a pause in which he searched for Levi’s gaze. The raven swallowed, weird excitement taking over his body caused by his boyfriend speaking of punishing and disciplining him. “Foremost I would use these scenarios to threaten you and thus encourage you to be well-behaved in order to _avoid_ said punishments – because I am fair and I like giving everyone a chance to get it right…”

Levi didn’t know how to respond, his mind racing, but coming to once simple conclusion: What Erwin was saying made sense. And he remembered that he had read something about the distinction between discipline and punishment on the web.

“…but when I came back late the other morning when you’d requested me to buy muffins, you _did_ spank me…” he recalled, saying his thoughts out loud.

“Yes, I did,” Erwin agreed. “For one, because we are only getting started and I needed and still need to playfully and slowly find out what you like. And for two, just because you like getting spanked doesn’t mean that I cannot use it as punishment _at all_. The punishment should always fit the crime. This was the first time you were late. So it didn’t need to be harsh,” Erwin said, his fingers now brushing Levi’s upper arm gently. “And sometimes I just simply want you to enjoy the things I do to you, without them having to be explicitly discipline or punishment”, he continued tenderly. “It’s… I know it’s confusing and a lot to take in. It’s a thin line and very individual and, as I said, simply unique. The most important thing to me is that everything we do is based on consent, like I told you before. This also includes the possible punishments that you won’t utterly enjoy – you will also need to define those for me. And if you don’t want to include eating shit you don’t like on that list, I will totally be fine with it. And I swear, I was going to explain all of this to you at some point, yet not this quickly. That’s why I shouldn’t have made that remark. Because you have so much on your plate already. Also, I shouldn’t have told you I’d lock you up in the closet with a vibrator shoved up your ass – but you took that one well because that’s something you’d _enjoy_.”

“Yeah…” Levi murmured, heat once again pooling in his stomach at the thought of this particular scenario.

“So,” Erwin continued, offering Levi another gentle smile, “I’m sorry I rushed things and went ahead without actually wanting to. I’ll work on that. I promise. Just tell me to shut up and think again if I say anything.”

“It’s all right,” Levi said, reciprocating Erwin’s smile. Because… it truly was all right. And right now, after Erwin’s explanation, the whole thing didn’t feel so bad anymore. In fact, there was another desire overtaking Levi’s mind, and he wanted to find out more about possible punishments that slaves didn’t necessarily like and that were used by their Masters and Mistresses to correct them.

Yes, Erwin was totally right. Levi was bold. Levi was curious. And he didn’t care how deep he was plunging into this dark world already.

“Erwin,” he asked carefully, “I appreciate you wanting to go slow and I accept your apology, but… can you tell me more about it? Even now? Like… Give me more examples? Also of discipline?”

“…you sure?” Erwin asked, slight concern mixed with surprised amusement in his tone.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“…you really / _are _one bold curious kitten…”__

__“Is that bad?” Levi asked innocently._ _

__“…no. Not at all…” Erwin murmured, leaning down and kissing Levi. It was supposed to be a chaste display of affection, but just as the blond man was pulling away, Levi snaked his arms around the man’s neck and kept him in place, parting his own lips – and that was an invitation Erwin was obviously not able to decline, the man’s tongue darting into Levi’s mouth, deepening their kiss turning messy as they tilted their heads slightly for better access. “You’re really driving me crazy, kitten…” Erwin mumbled against his slave’s lips, before diving down once more to continue kissing Levi, their teeth almost crashing and the younger man’s fingers tangling in his Master’s soft blond hair._ _

__They kissed like that for a few minutes, and Levi’s body was awakening, reacting to the intoxicating words that had poured from Erwin’s mouth, the man’s fragrance once more infiltrating his senses, the blond man’s body pressed so tightly against his own form – he was even able to completely forget about his injury for the time being, his whole mind so focused on his Master, his groin beginning to throb._ _

__When they finally broke the kiss, Erwin was gazing down at Levi, his left broad hand pressed onto the raven’s chest, caressing him slightly through the shirt the young man was wearing. “Discipline,” the blond began his soft explanations, “are instructions as well as what you can call exercises. All sorts of training – physical and mental. When I explained my ground rules to you, taught you how to kneel in front of me properly – that was all discipline. I showed you what I want you to behave like… Do you understand?”_ _

__Levi nodded – and then remembered how Erwin did not like that an expected a certain response with a certain wording. “Yes, Erwin,” he replied thus, painting a wonderful smile onto Erwin’s face._ _

__And when the man answered with just two alluring words – “good boy” – Levi understood that he had earned that praise. This was his reward. As well as Erwin’s fingers brushing slightly over his nipple and the man pressing another kiss onto his moist lips. This was Erwin’s reaction to his sub’s good behaviour, an encouragement for Levi to keep it up. And it made him feel giddy._ _

__Somehow, he felt like a dog in training, thinking of how had been advised to treat his uncle’s dogs. A treat for good behaviour, ruffling its ears as a sort of praise ritual – a strict and loud verbal chastisement if they did something wrong, sending them out into the backyard, withholding touches if they misbehaved. Technically, training in BDSM wasn’t much different. Only that subs weren’t dogs and their Masters had sex with them…_ _

__“Now what are you grinning about, huh?” Erwin murmured, his finger stroking along the outline of Levi’s collarbone._ _

__“Just that training a slave isn’t that much different from training a dog…”_ _

__Erwin grinned lightly. “Yeah… you are right about that,” said the man and Levi’s mind wandered back to the night the blond had taken him to the Labyrinth, the night they became a couple, the night that Erwin put a leash on him – and Levi would gladly accept it again, remembering how he had enjoyed being collared, too. He also knew that Erwin would accept his hard limit – for even if he felt like a dog, he’s surely not put on dog ears and bark like one._ _

__“…can you name me some examples for unpleasant punishments?” Levi nearly whispered next and Erwin smiled softly._ _

__“Sure, love…” he said, “let me just think about it for a minute… Well,” Erwin continued, licking over his lips and pressing his body further against Levi, his moving over Levi’s once more. “Some Doms like assigning chores that are… pointless.”_ _

__“Pointless?”_ _

__“Yes. Like moving single pasta pieces from one pile to another. Or refolding sheets and towels. It’s to annoy the slave: instead of using the time with their Master or Mistress for play, the sub needs engage in this silly activity…”_ _

__“That’s… mean.”_ _

__“It is,” Erwin agreed grinning – and Levi’s groin stirred some more, when he imagined Erwin’s cold look the man would give him just before making him do random crap like that._ _

__“Some swear on making extremely masculine subs wear extreme feminine clothes. Like forcing them to wear lingerie underneath their work clothes for a day or a very tight and short dress with a lot of cleavage and high heels when they’re at home.”_ _

__“Fuck…” Levi had never worn women’s clothes, and he remembered that one guy who had tried to make him wear panties for him. Levi had nearly broken the dude’s nose and had left the hotel room straight away, calling the guy a fucking pervert – and he asked himself what it would be like if _Erwin_ tried to talk him into this. Or rather: force him to wear those panties. _ _

__He wasn’t sure._ _

__And that kind of scared him while at the same time he was thrilled and his skin started tingling._ _

__“…having gotten to know you a little now…” Erwin continued slowly, “I take it that you wouldn’t like me to drag you under the shower to rinse you with cold water – the temperature you choose is almost burning,” he added smirking a little, and a shiver crept down Levi’s spine. Because Erwin was absolutely right, and Levi knew he showered way hotter than what was considered to be healthy. “And since you are also what your friends call a clean freak and human hygiene is extremely important you… I also guess that making you walk around the whole day with my cum in your arse would also be something… unpleasant for you.”_ _

__Levi swallowed thickly, his mind putting together a quick what-if-sequence, making him shudder. “…and how would you do that? I mean: it would fucking trickle down my leg if I moved.”_ _

__“I would use a butt plug, darling…”_ _

__The kitten’s cock twitched treacherously. “Yeah… of course…” he mumbled, asking himself how the hell he hadn’t come up with that on his own. Maybe, because all of his blood was travelling south and he’d started to think with his dick instead of his head…?_ _

__As much as he hated the idea of cum in his ass, the threat of Erwin doing that to him also kind of excited him. And he was sure that if he _was_ punished this way, he would be on his best behaviour afterwards. And suddenly it all came together in his head and everything made absolute sense. This was the core of what Erwin had explained just a few minutes ago._ _

__“Basically this is about enjoying something that… one usually _doesn’t_ enjoy,” he mumbled and Erwin hummed._ _

__“See,” he said, pressing another kiss onto Levi’s jaw, “this is why sometimes I find it difficult to believe that you are inexperienced.”_ _

__Levi snorted. “I guess I’m a natural…” even though his heart was fluttering._ _

__“Maybe…” Erwin whispered, his hand travelling down Levi’s upper body, brushing over his stomach and abdomen, to finally come to a halt on Levi’s hardened bulge. “I can definitely say that all that stuff arouses you…” the man added, his fingers now slipping underneath the pants and briefs, touching Levi’s cock directly._ _

__“Shit…” Levi moaned, closing his eyes, and letting the shudders of desire travel through his body. Yet Erwin’s hand stilled._ _

__“Language…” Erwin admonished, and Levi reopened his eyes, his gaze meeting a deep and dreamy blue, a small smirk gracing the blond man’s lips._ _

__“…discipline, huh?” Levi murmured and Erwin nodded._ _

__“I don’t want you to curse while I touch you today.”_ _

__“All right…” Levi breathed out and swallowed to moisten his dry throat, “I’m sorry Erwin,” he then added obediently – and shuddered once again when Erwin praised him a “good boy”, at the same starting to pump him, making Levi close his eyes again and moan as Erwin’s skilful fingers worked on his cock._ _

__He was so pent up, his body started shaking just after a minute, Erwin’s warm and firm touch becoming too much too soon – and Levi wanted to drag this out, didn’t want to tip over the edge just yet. _Fuck_ , he cursed internally, his fingers digging into the sheets. _Fuck, this is good!_ He hissed, biting his lip, stifling a shameless groan, and suddenly, as he started to writhe on the bed, he jerked his right leg with too much force, and pain erupted all around his ankle._ _

__“Ow, fuck!” he cursed – and Erwin immediately let go of his dick. But obviously not because he was angry about Levi’s repeated swearing._ _

__“I’m sorry love, damn, I didn’t want to hurt you!” he gasped, his head turning to Levi’s ankle. “Are you all right?” he turned back to Levi, smiling apologetically and Levi groaned._ _

__“No,” he then snapped – yet smirking while doing so, “I was just about to come…” he breathed out, his cheeks glowing. And Erwin grinned._ _

__“Wait, let’s do this differently,” the man then said, his fingers grabbing onto the waistband of his pants, grabbing his left leg and carefully leading it out of the trousers, also pulling down the briefs at the same time on that side, leaving the sweat pants attached only around Levi’s right leg. In this way, Levi didn’t have to move his injured side to get out of the garments – yet Erwin now had full access to his cock._ _

__The man quickly moved between Levi’s thighs, his left hand grabbing Levi’s shin, and the raven understood what the man was doing: Stabilizing the injured side so that Levi wasn’t able to move it around, while Erwin shamelessly swallowed his cock down. And the inside of his mouth, the man’s tight throat, was so overwhelming, that Erwin only had to bob his head twice and suck at his lover’s tip – and Levi came with a shuddering cry, his whole body – except his injured leg – rocking on the bed as he filled his Master’s mouth with his obnoxious cum._ _

__“Oh god…!” he moaned, his voice cracking as the bliss of orgasm raced through his body, Erwin’s big mouth still wrapped around his length. The man even fucking licked him clean – and Levi couldn’t help but watch, totally mesmerized and fascinated, spent, and utterly content._ _

__Erwin wiped the corners of his mouth with his hand, smiled at Levi in that mischievous way and then bent forward, pressing his lips onto Levi’s, invading the slave’s mouth with his tongue, forcing Levi once more to have a taste of himself._ _

__“…this is… so… disgusting…” Levi muttered afterwards, against Erwin’s lips, that kept dropping little chaste kisses onto Levi’s. The man stopped and grinned._ _

__“And yet you like it,” he countered softly._ _

__“…because I don’t like it,” Levi finished, his mouth twitching into a slight grin, repeating the words from before. And it all made sense._ _

__“Because you like being forced by me to do unspeakable things…”_ _

__“Yes…”_ _

__Erwin’s smile widened and he placed another kiss onto Levi’s lips. “Would you like me to cook you dinner?”_ _

__“God… that would be awesome. But I guess I only have shit in my fridge.”_ _

__“The grocery store nearby is still open. Just tell me what you’d like.”_ _

__“…we could also order pizza and then you don’t have to go…” Levi suggested, “and I can take care of _your_ cock…” he added, trying to sound innocent, while glancing down at Erwin’s huge bulge._ _

__The blond chuckled. “You’re supposed to rest, kitten,” he then said calmly. “You can get me off when you’ll feel better.”_ _

__“…I don’t need my ankle to get you off, old man,” the raven teased, running his hand over Erwin’s tenting crotch, making the man gasp lightly. But then Erwin took hold of his hand and moved it away._ _

__“By moving your hand you could also move your leg harshly by accident, and I don’t want that to happen,” he explained, sitting up and grabbing a tissue to clean the rest of spit and come off Levi’s cock, who watched his way too considerate boyfriend with a different kind of fascination._ _

__And then an idea hit him, and even though he’d just come, a special kind of excitement came with it, and once more, Levi was bold. “You could also jerk yourself off and let me watch…” he suggested – and Erwin froze. Then he turned his head to look at Levi, whose breath hitched. “I mean… if you want…” the raven then added, sounding a little bit unsure._ _

__Erwin remained silent for another few seconds, then tossed the tissue and grinned – and Levi cheered internally. “Okay, fair enough,” he agreed. “Where do you want me?” he asked, his tone low and seductive, while he stood up and got rid of his pants, freeing his monster cock that Levi couldn’t help again but stare at. His Master was so thick and so long – it fascinated the raven every time he was able to lay his eyes on that solid cock._ _

__“Right next to me,” Levi said, when he was able to use his voice again, watching how Erwin’s big hand wrapped around his big cock and how the man started pumping himself slowly. But then suddenly Erwin hesitated and stopped this wonderful movement. “…what’s wrong?” Levi asked, propping himself up on his elbows, blinking._ _

__Erwin shook his head slightly and smiled. “It’s nothing, baby,” he assured and sat down on the bed, his back meeting the headboard. Levi turned his head, Erwin’s cock now being practically right next to him on eye level, and the sight, that fucking beautiful sight of Erwin stroking himself, was… mesmerizing._ _

__But Levi couldn’t fully enjoy it._ _

__Because he _had_ seen a thought cross Erwin’s face just now – and he wanted to know what that had been._ _

__“What did you just think about?” he dared to ask him and looked up at his Master, who stopped his hand once more and sighed, repeatedly smiling apologetically at Levi._ _

__“Something perverted,” he confessed, “but I don’t want to ruin this and I promised you to go slow and I don’t feel like overwhelming you again. So just forget about it and enjoy the show, okay?” Erwin winked at him and restarted jerking himself off. But somehow Levi couldn’t let this go._ _

__“…I liked all the perverted stuff that you told me so far…” he protested softly, his hand reaching out to grab Erwin’s testicles, giving them a hard tug, making the blond man groan._ _

__“I know…” he huffed out, “but I don’t know… if… _ugh_ …” he groaned again as Levi started caressing his balls with just the right amount of pressure, “you’d like this right now. If you like that _at all_ …”_ _

__“Try me… please…” Levi tried and Erwin stopped his lewd doing once more, sighing deeply._ _

__“Okay. But promise me that you will just forget about it if you don’t like it. All right?” he breathed out, looking firmly into Levi’s eyes. “And just for the record: I feel bad already, because I just told you I wouldn’t do this anymore. Rush things or propose too much stuff at once.”_ _

__“So what are you proposing then?”_ _

__“I am not proposing anything right now. I just imagined what it would be like to… cum on your face,” Erwin finally admitted, his confession followed by a deep sigh._ _

__And this time Levi froze._ _

__He had seen his fair share of cum shots in all those porno movies he’s consumed. And these parts he had never been able to _fully_ watch, being too disgusted with the whole matter and skipping it just as the thick come spurted out of the protagonist’s cock. It nearly made him gag instead of coming too many times. And even if he had thought the same thing about swallowing cum and Erwin had proved that Levi was indeed made for eating his load and enjoyed it because it was disgusting and humiliating – he wasn’t sure the same kind of logic could be applied to having Erwin shoot his load all over his face. Even if this act was considered by some as ‘more innocent’ then sucking cock and having cum shoot down one’s throat. Levi was different in that matter, obviously. Because he started feeling nauseous at the thought of Erwin’s cum getting in his eyes, maybe even dribbling down to leak into his ears, being shot into his nose – and how the hell was he supposed to fully scrape it out of there?!_ _

__“Just forget about it, love,” Erwin mumbled, “okay?”_ _

__“Um, yeah…” Levi muttered in response – but there was this voice almost nagging at the back of his mind, and with it came a feeling of light guilt, and a need. He wanted to give Erwin _something_. The man had been so gentle with him the whole day, had endured Furlan’s attacks, had carried him on his back, took care of him, would take care of him the whole following week – and Erwin was always so considerate. He had even wanted to ignore his own carnal desire just because of Levi’s injured leg. Levi sighed._ _

__“A compromise,” he then suddenly proposed, looking Erwin in the eyes and calling on his own boldness that had made him Master their previous conversation. “You can come on my chest… if you like…”_ _

__Erwin blinked. Then smiled. “You sure?” he asked – and he looked like a happy puppy, which was so cute and adorable that Levi couldn’t stifle a chuckle._ _

__He nodded. “Yes, Erwin,” he then said. “I am sure.”_ _

__And the way Erwin carefully climbed his body, pushing Levi’s shirt up to his chin, planting his knees to either side of Levi’s waist, his ass hovering over the younger man’s abdomen, touching it only lightly, was making Levi feel almost dizzy. His hands moved on their own accord, settling on Erwin’s hips – and his eyes were glued to his boyfriend’s massive cock and the man’s large fingers wrapped around it. He couldn’t stop staring at the round wet tip, the pre-come dribbling down onto his stomach as Erwin pumped himself hard and fast, the man’s rough breathing, his gasps turning into grunts filling the room. Levi’s fingers began to move as well, kneading Erwin’s hips, and he bit his lips – he couldn’t believe it but he was slowly growing hard again._ _

__Because this sight was intoxicating, especially when he dared to look up at his Master’s face, his cheeks flushed and soft lips parted, the blue so deep it could have been black because of his blown pupils, focussing on Levi’s hard nipples – only to look into Levi’s eyes next. “You’re… _sofuckinghotkitten – shit!_ ” Erwin gasped and then his body fell forward and he had to steady himself with his left arm, grabbing onto the headboard, while his right hand kept stroking his dick in that harsh way. “Shit!” Erwin gasped again – and Levi knew his Master was close, his eyes darting back down to his cock. Just in time to witness his orgasm, just in time to watch how the white come came flying out of his slit to cover his chest, his nipples, a little bit of his stomach. “Fuck…!” Erwin breathed out, his hand slowing down, the last of his seed dribbling down onto Levi’s naked skin._ _

__The blond man was still breathing hard as he carefully climbed off Levi’s body and slid off the bed to stand up and fetch a wet cloth from the bathroom to clean up his sub. When he came back, his gaze shifted to Levi’s still exposed groin and Erwin grinned. “…I see you enjoyed the show…” he murmured and Levi looked at him._ _

__“Fuck yes…!” he breathed, his own semi-hard cock twitching. “I think if I hadn’t just orgasmed… I would be totally ready to go now.”_ _

__Erwin chuckled, wiping his seed off of Levi’s skin. “I’m glad about that, kitten. And… thank you. For letting me do this.”_ _

__“…no problem,” Levi answered, his thoughts wandering back to Erwin wanting to come all over his face. But that was thing Levi was not willing to do. At least not yet. And this is what he told Erwin later, after they had eaten the pizza and watched a movie and were back in the bed, this time with the goal of actually sleeping and not making out or simply resting._ _

__“It’s totally okay,” Erwin said, “I told you: I respect your boundaries, and I would never force you to do something you truly wouldn’t enjoy, something that would make you physically or mentally sick. You know that. Right?”_ _

__“Yeah…” Levi mumbled, his eyes closed, leg not hurting the way he was laying on his back once more, Erwin pressed against his left side like before, nuzzling Levi’s throat._ _

__“Sleep baby, and if you wake up at night and need to go to the bathroom, wake me up so I can help you,” Erwin said in a low voice – and Levi couldn’t help but smile._ _

__Even if he had fucked up his ankle, the day had been a success. Furlan seemed to have found some kind of understanding with Erwin in the end, Hange had been extremely nice to them, he had resolved the Brussel sprouts issue and Erwin and him had taken another step towards their future as Master and slave. And he was happy. Just simply happy._ _

__“Sweet dreams, daddy,” he whispered and Erwin chuckled lowly._ _

__And just as Levi was about to drift off, he swore he heard the man whisper something against his throat that sounded like “…eyebrows is falling in love with you too” – but Levi was way too tired to react, wanting to speak but not being able to, his mind pulling him into the dark abyss of sleep. And when he woke up the next morning, eyebrows was snoring lightly right next to him, his warm breath tickling him slightly – and once again Levi couldn’t help but smile._ _

__Yes, he was definitely falling in love._ _

__And that was totally okay._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep repeating myself but nonetheless: thank you for sharing your thoughts on this fic! Have a wonderful week, guys!


End file.
